Le Sac de Billes
by littlelilyaz
Summary: Autre Univers... PAS DE MAGIE... Swan-Mills Family / Personne ne sait comment cela finira quand le Shérif Swan, fraîchement débarquée à Storybrook, se lie d'amitié avec le fils du Maire. Mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, et finalement un sac de billes peut, peut-être, finir par unir un Sherif sans attache, un Maire trop solitaire et un petit garçon un peu perdu.
1. Jour 1

**LE SAC DE BILLES**

 **Jour1. Lundi.**

 **Emma Swan** **:**

Je me sentais seule, je me sentais éloignée de toute civilisation et perdue.

Surtout perdue en fait, sur une route au milieu de nulle part au milieu d'une forêt qui n'en finissait pas de s'étendre à l'horizon, une forêt de grands sapins verts qui semblaient se rabattre sur moi et m'emprisonner jusqu'à presque disparaitre sans laisser la moindre trace de mon passage sur cette route déserte. J'angoissais déjà.

J'avais l'impression de faire une connerie. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place, comme si je pressentais, qu'ici aussi, j'allais m'attirer des ennuis. Accepter ma mutation dans une petite ville tranquille était ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable à faire. Et je n'étais pas quelqu'un de raisonnable alors cela m'avait couté cher de venir me terrer ici. Comment ça s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui, Storybrook. Quel nom ridicule !

Rien que le trajet pour atteindre la ville, j'avais eu l'impression d'atteindre le bout du monde. Après des kilomètres de forêt, quand j'avais vu le traditionnel panneau annonçant l'entrée de la ville, j'avais eu la nausée et l'envie de faire demi-tour. Et puis à quoi bon ? J'avais le droit de garder ma plaque du moment que j'exerçais loin de Boston pendant quelques temps. Alors oui j'avais accepté. Mon boulot c'est tout ce que j'avais, aucune attache, aucune famille, alors rester flic c'est tout ce qui m'importais, même si ça en passait par le poste de Sherif dans un patelin paumé.

Je suis entrée au ralenti dans les rues de la ville, au volant de ma voiture jaune, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au rétroviseur, comme si j'essayais d'apercevoir les reflets d'une quelconque bulle ou porte temporelle qui expliquerait où j'avais atterri.

Les rues étaient larges et les rares passants marchaient d'un pas tranquille. Nulle agitation, nul embouteillage, nulle déviation, nul bruit de klaxon ni de marteau piqueur. A la place un calme plat et des chants d'oiseaux. Devant mes roues un vieux chien a traversé sur le passage piéton, j'ai ralenti jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. Il a continué lentement son chemin, j'ai même eu l'impression de le voir tourner la tête vers moi et me souffler un truc du genre ''Quoi t'es pressé peut-être ?''. J'ai secoué la tête et il a fini par atteindre le trottoir et j'ai continué ma route.

J'avais vite atteint le centre-ville, un restaurant, une bibliothèque, une tour avec une belle horloge et toutes sortes de petits commerces. Je me suis arrêtée, j'avais besoin d'un café, ensuite je me présenterais au commissariat où ils devaient déjà m'attendre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé mettre autant de temps pour venir, ils m'avaient vraiment muté dans un endroit paumé. Et ça me déprimait d'avance.

Enfin, j'ai pris mon mal en patience, je me disais que bosser ici, allait être comme des vacances, à côté du taux de criminalité de Boston, ça avait l'air d'être du gâteau. Je m'accommodais de ses fausses excuses pour l'instant mais je sentais déjà que j'allais faire des crises de nerfs dans ce patelin. Je suis entrée dans le bar-restaurant nommé Granny's Diner et l'odeur du café chaud et du bacon grillé m'ont réconforté un instant, mais tous les regards se sont posés sur moi. Ils ne devaient pas y voire beaucoup d'étranger ou de visiteurs par ici. Ça commençait bien.

J'ai pris le temps d'avaler un petit déjeuné et de boire un grand café. La jeune femme qui m'a servi était très souriante et chaleureuse, je crois qu'elle était contente de voir un nouveau visage et elle ne cessait de me poser des questions, auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu.

Je devais prendre la direction le Poste de Police maintenant. J'ai demandé la route à la jeune serveuse et j'ai quitté les lieux. Je sentais encore tous ses yeux curieux sur moi et ça m'angoissait un peu, je l'avoue.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je me sentais vide. Je me sentais perdue. Je me sentais dépassée et colérique. J'avais tout fait, absolument tout fait pour qu'il m'aime. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me rejetait ? J'étais sa mère. Il savait que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde mais ce n'était apparemment pas assez. Rien de ce que je pouvais lui offrir n'était assez. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Il savait qu'il avait été adopté mais je lui avais tout offert. Toute ma vie, pour lui. Et il me rejetait, il s'échappait, il m'échappait._

 _Je devais reprendre mes esprits, la réunion du conseil d'administration commençait dans 10 minutes et moi je ne pensais qu'à mes problèmes avec Henry. J'arpentais les couloirs comme une automate, voilà ce que j'étais devenue, une automate, une foutue automate. J'avais grandi à Storybrook mais très vite la ville était devenue trop petite pour moi. J'étais partit faire mes études à Boston, puis j'avais travaillé quelques temps à New-York mais inévitablement j'étais revenue à Storybrook. Et puis j'étais restée, et j'étais tomber amoureuse de mon ami d'enfance. Daniel. J'avais trouvé un bon poste à la Mairie, j'étais la plus diplômé de la ville, ce n'était pas difficile et on s'était marié sur les rives du lac._

 _Après des années, on avait adopté un petit garçon, un nouveau-né adorable. C'était il y a 10 ans tout juste._

 _Et puis quelques années après, Daniel était décédé. Un tragique accident de cheval. Henry et moi on s'était retrouvé seuls. Il avait à peine deux ans._

 _Aujourd'hui je renouvelais encore mon Mandat, j'étais le Maire de Storybrook depuis des années et des années, j'étais avisée et impitoyable mais apparemment mon fils aussi me trouvais impitoyable et il me faisait sentir chaque jour qui passe, qu'il rejetait ma présence, mes valeurs et mon éducation. A la maison, il m'évitait et le reste du temps, il faisait tout pour s'attirer des ennuis. Déjà les rumeurs courraient dans la ville « le fils de Madame le Maire n'est plus très poli » « Vous voyez elle est incapable d'élever un enfant, une femme qui a de telles responsabilités ne peut pas tout faire » « c'est si triste de voir comment elle est devenue depuis la mort de ce pauvre Daniel ». J'entendais les voix de ces mégères dans ma tête et ça commençait à me rendre folle._

 _Comme l'impression de ne plus être à ma place ici, pourtant, c'est tout ce que j'avais et je n'y renoncerais pas._

 _Je suis entrée en salle de réunion plus déterminée que jamais, j'ai reporté ma colère dans le travail et c'est pour ça que j'étais toujours efficace, et je les voyais tous tremblez devant moi. Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux._

 **Emma Swan :**

Bon et bien c'était pire que ce que je croyais. Cette ville était minuscule. J'en avait déjà fait le tour, une avenue centrale avec tous les commerces, et activités locales, des petites rues qui s'étendent avec des petits pavillons, et un quartier avec de belles résidences, une mairie sur une grande place entourée d'un beau jardin aménagé et fleuri, une petite école, un parc, un Port, un marché couvert, des bars, des granges, une plage et de la forêt à perte de vue.

J'avais facilement trouvé de Poste et je me suis présentée. Et j'ai connu des accueils plus chaleureux…

Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la déception. Les agents Graham Humbert et David Nolan attendaient surement une promotion depuis la mort de leur vieux Sherif, au lieu de ça, ils se voient attribué un tout nouveau Patron, débarqué d'une grande ville et une femme qui plus est. J'imaginais déjà les commentaires sexistes qui devaient fuser dans leurs petites têtes et qu'ils échangeraient ce soir autour d'une bière bien fraiche.

Quand je leur ai présenté la dérogation qui me nommait Sherif de Storybrook, signé du bureau fédéral du Maine, ils se sont forcés à me sourire puis à me montrer le bureau principal où je me suis installée sommairement. Je me suis vite aperçu qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris connaissance de ma venue.

Ils ont fait l'effort et me font visiter les lieux. Je n'avais jamais vu un Poste de Police si petit. Ils m'indiquent les endroits clefs de la ville sur une grande carte posée au mur. C'est bien ce que j'avais vu, cette ville était perdue au milieu de nulle part.

Le commissariat était calme, les téléphones silencieux, les cellules vides, je sentais déjà l'ennuie et la monotonie m'envahir comme si l'effervescence des grandes villes me manquait déjà. Comme si la violence à chaque coin de rue, les appels radio qui interrompent vos pauses déjeuner, les week-ends de garde et les courses poursuites me manquaient à m'en faire presque crever sur place. J'avais vraiment ça dans le sang et on m'envoyait volontairement m'enterrer au fond des bois.

Je soupirais. Je baissais les bras. Je n'avais pas eu le choix pour garder mon droit d'exercer mais là, je trouvais la punition vraiment rude. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir foutre dans ce trou perdu ?

Je leur ai demandé quels était les affaires en cours. Ils m'ont répondu qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Là, j'ai cru que c'était le coup de grâce. J'ai trainé les pieds jusqu'à mon nouveau bureau, j'ai posé mon arme sur la console et ma veste sur le dossier, je me suis affalée dans le fauteuil, qui était plus confortable qu'il n'en avait l'air, c'était déjà ça. L'agent David Nolan posa un épais dossier devant moi.

« Un peu de paperasse avant de prendre officiellement poste » Me dit-il un peu froidement.

J'ai ouvert en dossier en question et je soupirais devant le nombre de pages quand il en posa un autre à côté.

« Celui-là, c'est à faire valider par le bureau du Maire, c'est pour une demande de logement de fonction et ceux-là ce sont les ordonnances qui font de vous un membre du comité de la ville et là vos accréditations »

« Bien merci, je vais m'occuper de remplir tout ça puisqu'il n'y a rien de plus urgent »

« Je confirme » dit-il en tournant les talons.

L'administratif, ce n'était vraiment pas mon fort mais je m'y suis pliée, plus vite ce sera fait, mieux je me porterais. Une heure plus tard, j'avais tout rempli en bonne et due forme et je m'apprêtais à aller directement à la Mairie pour en finir.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Cette réunion avait été interminable. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils me contredisent ? Alors qu'ils n'ont jamais le dernier mot. Heureusement après j'aurais tout le temps de me concentrer sur de vrais projets pour cette ville. Pas un seul rendez-vous de prévu pour le reste de la journée. C'était parfait._

 _Je me suis enfermée dans mon bureau, j'ai ouvert les fenêtres et j'ai profité des rayons du soleil pendant un instant. J'ai admiré mon pommier dans les jardins de la Mairie qui forment une vaste étendue somptueusement aménagée. J'avais besoin d'une pause, j'avais soudain l'envie insoutenable de m'enfuir par cette fenêtre ouverte. Laisser cette ville et ce boulot en plan et partir loin avec Henry pour tout recommencer._

 _J'avais une main sur le rebord de la fenêtre quand la voix de mon assistance dans le couloir me coupa dans mon faux élan en quête de liberté. Parce qu'à bien y réfléchir je n'étais pas ce genre ce personne, pas le genre à agir sur un coup de tête, pas le genre à partir et abandonner des années de dur labeur derrière soi. Il fallait le reconnaitre, de toute évidence je resterais car le naturel revient toujours au galop, et que je préférais tout ravager sur mon passage plutôt que d'abandonner._

 _J'ai tendu l'oreille et j'ai entendu : « Le Maire ne reçoit personne aujourd'hui, veuillez revenir demain ou prendre rendez-vous »_

 _J'avais envie de virer mon assistante trois fois par semaine au moins. Elle n'avait pas l'assurance qu'il fallait, elle avait les mots justes mais pas le bon ton. Personne ne ferait demi-tour devant son air si gentil et naïf._

 _Je l'entendis qui haussait le ton quand même. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la personne qui voulait m'entretenir. J'aurais pu voler à son secours mais je n'en avais pas envie, je voulais que le reste de la journée soit paisible et calme._

 _Mais apparemment ça n'allait pas être le cas._

 **Emma Swan :**

Sur une plaque à l'entrée de la Mairie, j'ai lu 'Mayor Mills' entre d'autres noms de notaires et avocats. Je me suis dirigée vers son office. L'endroit était désert. Les notables devaient être au golf. J'ai dû rendre des comptes à un agent d'accueil, je lui ai expliqué pourquoi j'étais là et il m'a laissé passer même si je n'étais pas sur sa liste. Je me disais que le Maire devait en faire des tonnes. Non mais laissez-moi rire, une liste de rendez-vous ? Il ne devait pas être submergé quand même dans une si petite ville ?!

Enfin bon, au bout d'un large couloir, dans une aile déserte du bâtiment, j'ai enfin entrevu une porte avec l'inscription 'Mayor Mills' mais je fus stoppé dans mon élan par une jeune assistance zélée mais bien trop chétive, assise devant son bureau dans l'antichambre.

« Le Maire ne reçoit personne aujourd'hui, veuillez revenir demain ou prendre rendez-vous » me dit-elle avec sa petite voix sans même relever le nez de ses notes.

J'ai fait quelques pas de plus, pour l'informer du motif de ma venue, mais elle m'a sorti le même baratin.

« Je m'excuse d'insister, mademoiselle, mais je suis le nouveau Sherif, je viens d'arriver et j'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir avec le Maire afin de valider mes accréditations et pouvoir prendre mon poste au plus vite »

Elle a enfin relevé la tête et m'a regardé avec curiosité.

« Et j'ai un tas d'autres paperasse apparemment importante à lui faire signer… »

« Je suis désolé, je comprends bien votre problème mais j'ai pour consigne de ne déranger le Maire sous aucun prétexte »

« Ecoutez, j'ai fait un long voyage, je m'aperçois que personne ici n'a été prévenue de mon arrivée…»

« Ce n'est pas de mon ressort ça, Madame. »

« C'est ma faute si vos agents de police n'ouvrent pas leur courrier ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! »

« Je comprends bien votre indignation mais… »

« Il y a des choses qui aurait dû être réglé avant ma venue, je me suis étonnée de ne recevoir aucun coup de fil de votre administration mais bon, maintenant, je comprends. La demande de logement de fonction, je l'ai là, dans la main, alors j'ai vraiment besoin de voir Monsieur le Maire aujourd'hui pour pouvoir m'organiser »

« Bon, il y a certains documents que je vais pouvoir valider moi-même mais pour les autres, il faudra attendre demain »

« Non hors de question, y'en a pas pour deux heures non plus, appelez-le, faites-le venir, je ne bougerais pas d'ici ».

J'ai posé les mains sur les hanches, déterminée à ne pas bouger.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je me suis approchée de la porte pour saisir toute la conversation mais j'ai fait en sorte que l'on ne voit pas ma silhouette au travers de la porte vitrée._

 _Quoi ? un nouveau Shérif ? De la paperasse ? Non pitié pas ça. Une voix de femme ? Curieux._

 _Et Graham et Nolan qui ne m'ont pas averti, j'avais l'air maline maintenant de ne même pas savoir qu'on nous envoyait un nouveau Sherif. Ils allaient m'entendre ces deux-là._

 _Camille ne cédait pas mais elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Je n'allais pas la laisser là toute la journée, répéter à cette femme que je ne pouvais pas la recevoir et puis il faudrait bien que je sorte de là de toute manière. Alors je me suis apprêtée à sortir du bureau, en regonflant mes cheveux et réajustant ma veste de tailleur, car j'avais la vague impression que ce nouveau Shérif ne lâcherait pas l'affaire comme ça._

 _J'ai donc décidé d'ouvrir la porte et de faire irruption dans leurs échanges._

 _« Bien, que se passe-t-il Camille ? »_

 _« Ha le Maire n'est plus occupé, il va pouvoir me recevoir maintenant ! » Dit une jolie femme blonde en veste de cuir rouge, tout en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, pour y voir à l'intérieur de mon bureau._

 _« C'est moi le Maire. A qui ais-je l'honneur ? »_

 _Elle s'est stoppée net et m'a dévisagé. Elle semblait un peu confuse puis elle m'a tendu la main avec un léger sourire en coin._

 _« Emma Swan, le nouveau Shérif de votre… charmante petite ville… »_

 _Son ton indiquait clairement qu'elle voulait calmer le jeu, ou bien qu'elle se moquait ouvertement, c'était difficile à dire avec ce regard impétueux qu'elle arborait._

 _« Regina Mills, le Maire de… cette charmante petite ville. »_

 _Elle me fixait avec insistance, son regard me mettais quelque peu mal à l'aise, pourtant rien ne me mettait jamais mal à l'aise._

 _« Je m'en occupe Camille, Merci »_

 _J'ai donc invité le nouveau Shérif à entrer dans mon bureau. Elle m'a tendu ses documents avant de s'assoir, avant même que je ne l'y invite. Bref. Passons sur l'inélégance de son comportement, je devais arranger cette histoire au plus vite._

 _J'ai lu les articles, j'ai signé les bas de pages, j'ai tamponné du sceau de la ville, je prenais acte du document de sa mutation. Je restais silencieuse, elle aussi, elle observait les lieux, et elle m'observait moi. Je sentais bien son regard sur moi alors que tête baissée, je m'efforçais de remplir les documents au plus vite._

 _Mais s'en était trop quand j'ai vu ce sourire en coin s'afficher encore une fois sur ses lèvres._

 _« Un problème Shérif Swan ? »_

 _« Non, non aucun »_

 _Elle a continué de sourire et je ne savais pas pourquoi cela m'énervait prodigieusement. Je retenais mon agacement soudain pour cette femme, et j'ai appelé Camille pour qu'elle me fasse des photocopies de certains documents. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je sentais comme une angoisse dans l'air quand elle entra dans mon bureau. Cette Emma Swan et son sourire en coin n'agaçait pas que moi visiblement._

 _Camille revint, un silence de mort plombait toujours. Je sentais que notre nouveau Sherif s'agitait sur son siège. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle aimerait dire mais elle restait muette et continuait de m'observer._

 _Inconsciemment, je pris mon air le plus hautain possible et j'ai fini de signer les derniers formulaires. J'ai fait signe à mon assistante de nous laisser et je lui ai rendu son dossier à jour. Elle a eu le culot de l'ouvrir et de vérifier toutes les pages, très lentement, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que je n'avais rien oublié, ou bien, comme si elle voulait prolonger le moment._

 _« Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour le manque de communication de mes équipes et pour le retard administratif. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de vous trouver un logement de fonction décent. Nos agents employés ici n'en ont pas puisqu'ils ont déjà des maisons. Mais je vais vous trouver quelque chose de correcte d'ici la fin de semaine »_

 _« Et je fais comment en attendant la fin de la semaine ? »_

 _« Vous allez prendre une chambre chez Granny, c'est la meilleure auberge du coin… »_

 _« C'est la seule surtout. »_

 _« Hm, oui… et vous lui direz me m'envoyer la facture » Ai-je rajouté, légèrement agacée de sa remarque._

 _« Oh non ce n'est pas nécessaire de payer pour moi »_

 _« Non c'est tout à fait normal, vous auriez dû avoir un point de chute convenable en arrivant, c'est entièrement ma faute si ce n'est pas le cas. Je tiens à corriger cette erreur, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de la ville que de mal recevoir nos invités. »_

 _« Bon… et bien je vous remercie »_

 _Le silence revint, moins pesant mais tout aussi étrange._

 _« Voilà, vous êtes officiellement notre nouveau Sherif. »_

 _« Apparemment. »_

 _« Ho j'allais oublier, c'est moi qui est l'étoile de notre cher défunt, notre ancien Sherif…. Tenez… »_

 _Je l'ai prise dans un tiroir de mon bureau, elle s'est levée et je lui ai tendu. Nos doigts se sont frôlés et mon malaise face à cette femme s'est décuplé en une fraction de seconde. J'évitais son regard, mon pouls s'accélérait et c'était rare de ma part, comme si l'espace d'un instant, j'avais perdu le contrôle._

 **Emma Swan :**

Il s'était passé quoi là ? J'avais rêvé où j'avais senti un truc ? Et c'était quoi ce regard qu'elle m'avait lancé ? J'avais reçu une décharge électrique, j'avais reçu un coup de jus et je ne l'expliquais pas.

Je pensais manquer de sommeil ou un truc du genre. Mais je devais me ressaisir et vite !

« Merci… je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me recevoir »

« J'ai simplement voulu éviter un scandale inutile » A-t-elle dit calmement.

« Je vous demande pardon ?»

C'était dingue pour qui elle se prenait, Madame le Maire ? Elle était si arrogante et si … j'en perdais mes mots. J'en bouillonnais de rage.

« Eh bien quoi ? Osez me dire que vous n'auriez pas insisté ?»

Bon j'avoue, elle m'avait plutôt bien cerné.

« J'avais de bonnes raisons d'insister non ?»

Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire. Passons, ça s'engageait mal, je devais soigner mes effets, mon affectation ici était une seconde chance, fallait pas que je commence à me mettre tout le monde à dos. Et c'était mal partit, le silence de mort était revenu et elle me fusillait du regard.

« Je vais organiser une rencontre avec les membres du conseil dans le courant de la semaine. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. »

« Je crois que si au contraire. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne à Boston, les gens se fichent peut-être de connaitre personnellement le responsable de la sécurité de leur ville ? Mais ici, nous tenons à savoir qui vous êtes et en retour, nous présenter officiellement à vous. »

« Bien, si vous insistez »

« Oui, j'insiste »

Je rêvais, j'avais été Inspecteur à la criminelle, j'avais échappé à beaucoup de réunions générales, de galas officiels et autres mondanités pendant des années grâce à mon comportement jugé antisocial par mes supérieurs, et voilà qu'il fallait que je me farcisse une réunion du conseil maintenant. Bien, bien, je restais calme.

Elle affichait une mine sévère. Elle avait l'air à cran, ou bien c'était ma présence qui la rendait comme ça ? J'ai eu du mal à la cerner. Ce regard était si glacial pourtant il émanait qu'elle chose d'elle qui m'intriguais, une sorte de force d'attraction, une sorte de curiosité malsaine, comme si elle était un mystère à découvrir. Mais je devais me méfier. Je ne devais pas commencer à faire d'amalgame, ce n'est pas parce que j'avais mis le nez dans une affaire de politicien véreux - qui m'a value cette petite mutation surprise, d'ailleurs - qu'elle, elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Fallait que j'arrête, cette ville semblait bien tranquille, je devais faire mon boulot et rien de plus.

« En arrivant ce matin, j'ai eu le temps de faire le tour de la ville. C'est vraiment un coin charmant et très tranquille. »

Elle se détendait un peu mais les expressions de son visage étaient presque figées. Elle savait garder le contrôle mais je savais lire les infimes mimiques qui marquent tous nos traits et révèlent momentanément nos émotions et nos mensonges. Même les meilleurs menteurs, même les meilleurs acteurs ne me dupaient pas. Pour certains, j'avais un don, mais c'était une malédiction pour ma part. Et j'avais été mise sur la touche pour ça. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir percer à jour le tourment qui habitait cette femme. Si bien que je crois m'être perdu dans le temps en l'observant attentivement.

Pourquoi j'avais envie de ça ? Voilà que je m'ennuyais déjà tellement que j'avais choisi un spécimen un tant soit peu intéressant pour me focaliser dessus. Je n'allais vraiment pas mieux. Pourquoi elle ? Une femme ? Un poste haut placé ? Du pouvoir ? Une prestance ? C'était étonnant, dans cette ville qui collait jusque-là au stéréotype de la campagne américaine, de trouver une femme à sa tête.

Elle avait un côté insupportable et je commençais à vouloir écourter notre entretien autant que je désirais en savoir plus sur elle. Ses yeux me fixaient et je ne pouvais plus bouger.

« Cela va vous changer de Boston, je suppose ? »

« Et, bien oui, le changement est brutal, je vous l'accorde »

« Il y a moins d'ambiance qu'à Campbrigde ou qu'à BackBay ou Fenway, c'est vrai, mais c'est très paisible. Et je tiens à cette tranquillité. C'est votre travail de veiller à ce que cet équilibre soit maintenu. Si vous faites bien votre travail, nous n'aurons aucun souci et vous finirez par vous sentir bien ici. »

Je lui ai souri. Je ne répondais pas.

« Je suppose que vous avez rencontré vos collègues ? Les agents Graham et Nolan. »

« Oui, nous avons fait connaissance … ce sont de charmants garçons. » Ais-je dit ironique au possible.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ils se méfient des étrangers, ils ont l'air rude comme ça mais quand vous les connaitrez un peu plus, vous verrez que ce sont de gentils gars, très serviables, et toujours dévoués. »

« Moi, du moment que ce sont de bons agents, ça me suffit. »

« Bien, du professionnalisme, c'est ce que j'attends de vous. »

On s'est regardées. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment étrange chez cette femme, j'avais l'impression d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec elle, l'impression qu'on serait amené à se revoir pour des raisons encore obscures. Je me sentais à l'aise et sur de moi en toute circonstances, personne jusque-là ne me faisait baisser le regard, personne ne m'impressionnait – surement parce que j'avais grandi dans un orphelinat et que j'avais appris très tôt à cacher mes faiblesses et me défendre corps et âme - mais cette femme, si elle le désirait, pourrait me faire plier l'échine. Je sentais une grande force en elle, une force qu'elle affichait ouvertement et qu'elle entretenait, pourtant ça cachait forcement quelque chose de plus fragile.

Elle me perturbait, c'était évident. Elle m'intriguait. Je me suis surprise à sourire et elle l'a vu.

« Sherif Swan, depuis tout à l'heure, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne dites pas, alors allez-y, dites-le ! » A-t-elle soudain lancé.

Je rêvais ou quoi ? Je venais de me mettre à rougir parce qu'elle avait vu trop facilement en moi ? Non je ne rêvais pas. Je me suis replacée sur mon fauteuil, j'ai repris un peu de constance.

« Hm, c'est gênant, Madame le Maire. Pardonnez mon comportement de tout à l'heure, mais en arrivant j'étais déjà sur les nerfs en pensant devoir négocier avec un vieux Maire misogyne, à l'image de vos deux agents de police, qui n'ont clairement pas l'air de vouloir suivre les ordres d'une femme… »

Son regard a changé, il était intrigué, méfiant et lumineux à la fois. Elle semblait intéressée par mes propos. Cette femme était décidément très surprenante. Elle a presque souri en attendant la suite. Mais j'ai eu l'impression de jouer à quitte ou double, soit elle serait flattée, soit elle m'assassinerait sur place.

« …Et j'avoue avoir été agréablement surprise que vous soyez … »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'osais plus finir ma phrase.

« Une femme ? »

« Oui …Je pense que cela peut faciliter les choses... »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Et bien, certaines personnes voient d'un mauvais œil que les femmes occupent des postes comme les nôtres, alors oui, j'ai été soulagé de voir que dans une ville comme celle-ci, il y ait une femme, Maire, et je pense que les habitant m'accepterons mieux, parce que parfois ils sont tellement bornés et ancrés dans leurs stupides traditions que … »

« Une ville comme celle-ci ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? Vous pensez que parce qu'on vit au fond des forêts du Maine, on est arriérés, on est archaïques, qu'on ne laisse pas les femmes travailler et que les hommes dirigent tout ? Eh bien non pas dans cette ville, Mademoiselle Swan. »

Oups, j'avais encore trop parlé. J'avais peut-être trop de préjugés moi qui avait grandi dans la jungle des grandes villes, au cœur de la civilisation, au cœur du 21ème siècle.

« Je … je ne voulais pas dire ça Madame le Maire, seulement, il se trouve que même à notre époque, il est parfois encore difficile pour une femme de se faire respecter à un tel poste. J'espère que vous me comprenez ? »

Elle semblait perturbée, elle affichait toujours un mécontentement implacable pourtant son regard changeait pour devenir presque amical et tendre.

« Bien sûr que je comprends. Et si l'on vous cause le moindre problème, je vous soutiendrais. »

« Je vous en remercie »

Son regard me transperça, elle me perturbait vraiment. C'était étrange, et il fallait que je sorte de là. Je l'ai remercié à nouveau et j'ai pris congé. Vite.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle ait filer aussi vite. Je ne savais pas si cette entrevue avec le nouveau Sherif s'était bien passé, je n'arrivais pas à la cerner. Elle était franche et sarcastique, elle semblait se foutre de tout, et pourtant elle observait attentivement le moindre geste, et mine de rien, elle cherchait à tout comprendre. Son comportement était désinvolte, presque adolescent mais elle était à la Criminelle et les états de service qu'elle m'avait présentés étaient stupéfiants._

 _Comment avait-elle atterri ici ? Elle avait dû faire une sacrée bourde. Je devais peut-être me renseigner sur elle. Après tout j'allais lui confier la responsabilité de ma ville parce que des Hauts gradés de Boston l'avaient décidé ainsi._

 _J'ai décroché mon téléphone et j'ai passé quelques appels. J'en ai oublié mes projets de la journée. Je ne pensais plus qu'à l'arrivée de ce nouveau Sherif pas comme les autres._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'avais une impression mitigée. Est-ce que je m'étais mis le Maire dans la poche ou à dos ? Je n'en savais foutrement rien à vrai dire ! Elle était si statique et froide pourtant elle était changeante, c'était infime mais je l'avais vu, il y avait en elle, une faille grande ouverte, presque une tristesse immense qui la consume lentement pendant qu'elle fait mine que tout va pour le mieux. Il y a en même temps un potentiel de joie inexploité chez elle, comme si elle avait oublié comment être heureuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? Je devais me concentrer. Retourner au poste pour envoyer les accréditations à Boston et commencer à travailler.

Cette ville était beaucoup trop paisible, le chant des oiseaux était la seule chose qui envahissait l'air. J'allais surement m'y habituer mais pour l'instant ça m'agaçait prodigieusement alors j'ai fermé la fenêtre du bureau, je préférais encore le ronronnement des moteurs d'ordinateurs.

Il était 17 heures et il n'y avait rien à faire. J'ai fini les démarches, j'ai pris mes marques, j'ai établi un planning pour les semaines à venir, j'ai pris note des gens importants à connaitre, en gros les membres du conseil. J'ai vaguement feuilleté un vieux guide touristique sur la ville, périmé, qui n'avait plus lieu d'être de toute évidence.

J'informais l'Agent Graham, qui était de garde cette nuit, que je quittais le Poste et que j'étais joignable au Granny's Hotel. Il me fit un vague signe de la main pour me dire qu'il m'avait entendu.

J'ai soupiré et je suis rentrée à l'Auberge.

J'avais des heures de sommeil en retard. Ses dernières semaines avaient été un véritable calvaire pour moi. Je voulais prendre une douche chaude, ne penser à plus rien et dormir jusqu'à demain, en espérant me réveiller ailleurs.

Voilà tout ceux à quoi j'aspirais, me trouver ailleurs.


	2. Jour 2

**Jour2. Mardi.**

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais besoin d'un café serré. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. L'arrivée de cette Emma Swan me travaillais beaucoup. Elle avait l'air fiable mais instable. Je ne savais pas comment expliquer ce ressenti étrange. En buvant mon café, j'avais ouvert mes mails. Mon informateur, Sydney Glass, m'avait déjà répondu. Parfait. J'ouvrais le fichier mais je l'ai refermé aussitôt car j'entendais Henry descendre les escaliers._

 _« Bonjour mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton petit déjeuné ? »_

 _« Rien »_

 _« Henry, mange quelque chose avant de partir à l'école. Je ne vais pas te le répéter. »_

 _Il a soupiré et s'est servi un bol de céréales, il en a mis à côté, il n'a pas ramassé bien sûr. Il a dix ans et pourtant j'avais l'impression de voir un adolescent en pleine crise à côté de moi. Il mangeait sans grande conviction mais c'était déjà une petite victoire._

 _« Tu veux que je te dépose à l'école ? »_

 _« Non je vais prendre le bus »_

 _« Tu es sûr ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Bien, comme tu veux. »_

 _Il a senti la déception dans ma voix et m'a lancé un petit sourire qui voulait dire '' Je suis assez grand maintenant, lâche-moi un peu''._

 _« Tu veux diner chez Granny's ce soir ? »_

 _« Pas spécialement »_

 _« Un autre soir ? »_

 _« Ouais »_

 _Je me suis resservie du café. Il restait silencieux. Mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine. Où était passé le petit garçon charmant et serviable que j'avais élevé ? Où était ce petit Prince aux bonnes manières qui révise ses gammes le soir avant d'aller se coucher ? Maintenant, il délaissait les cours de piano, il délaissait un peu ses devoirs même si ses notes étaient toujours bonnes et il ne pensait qu'à jouer aux jeux vidéo ou à trainer dehors._

 _Et son comportement à l'école devenait intolérable. Mais rien de ce que j'avais pu faire ou dire n'avait semblé le toucher de près ou de loin. Il restait distant et le plus souvent muet comme si quelque chose le rongeait sans que je sache quoi._

 _On a fini par quitter la maison ce matin-là et partir chacun de notre côté._

 **Emma Swan :**

Non de Dieu, ce matelas allait me ruiner le dos. Cet Hôtel était vraiment vieillot. Ça sentait la naphtaline et les souvenirs périmés. Les natures mortes et les têtes d'animaux empaillés au mur, ce n'était vraiment pas mon truc mais passons, ce n'était que pour quelques jours.

En revanche la propriétaire et sa petite fille étaient extrêmement charmantes et accueillantes. C'était au moins ça. La jeune femme brune au visage angélique me faisait beaucoup rire. Elle était dévouée sous ses allures légères et étourdies. J'aimais assez ça. Je n'allais peut-être pas m'ennuyer tant que ça, si Ruby était dans les parages.

Je suis descendue au restaurant, j'ai commandé un petit déjeuner. J'ai menti quand on m'a demandé si j'avais passé une bonne nuit. Bien sûr que non, comment passer une bonne première nuit dans un patelin paumé ? Où le silence vous donne la nausée ? Dans une vieille chambre d'hôtel qui n'a pas été habité depuis bien longtemps ?

Je ravalais ma mauvaise humeur du matin. Je buvais mon café, tête baissée, cheveux de chaque côté, comme pour m'abriter derrière un mur protecteur pour que personne ne m'aborde. Et puis j'ai filé au Poste.

« Bonjour les gars. »

« Sherif Swan » Répondirent-ils en cœur mais sans enthousiasme.

« Quelque chose à l'ordre du jour ? »

« Eh bien j'ai reçu un appel cette nuit, le vieux Nilson, des gamins ont jeté des œufs sur sa maison. Je pense que ce sont les mêmes qui ont cassés sa boite aux lettres la semaine dernière. »

« Passionnant »

« Je vais m'en occuper et aller remonter les bretelles des gamins en question » Affirma Humbert.

« Si vous voulez »

J'ai filé dans mon bureau. Je déprimais déjà. Cette ville allait me tuer.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Fin de matinée, j'avais tout juste fini la paperasse habituelle et je n'avais qu'une chose en tête. Le Shérif Swan. Enfin, je veux dire, trouver un logement à notre nouveau Shérif et faire en sorte que la ville lui fasse bon accueil et bonne impression. J'étais trop ravi que le département nous envoie une personne extérieure après le décès de Wallace. Je n'avais aucune envie de promouvoir David Nolan ou Graham Humbert, même si c'étaient de très gentils garçons._

 _J'ai délégué quelques affaires courantes, et envoyé mon assistance en pause déjeuner. Je fouillais dans le bureau des archives où j'ai trouvé le plan détaillé des habitations de la ville et le registre des habitants. J'ai retrouvé facilement les logements inhabités et j'ai fait une liste des adresses et des détails de chacun._

 _J'ai laissé un mot à mon assistante Camille, pour qu'elle ne m'attende pas pour le reste de la journée. Je lui confiais quelques tâches administratives à faire pour demain et j'ai filé faire le tour de la ville._

 _Au volant de ma berline noire, devant la première maison inhabitée qui était sur mon plan, je m'apercevais de ce que je faisais et ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je devais admettre qu'en temps normal, j'aurais chargé n'importe quel larbin travaillant pour moi, de trouver un appartement pour un agent municipal qui se pointerait comme une fleur. Et pourtant, j'étais là et je faisais les démarches moi-même. Mais passons, c'était surement cette étouffante atmosphère à la Mairie à laquelle je voulais échapper, qui me faisait faire le tour de la ville en voiture, fenêtres ouvertes, en profitant des derniers beaux jours._

 _J'ai secoué la tête et chassé mes questions idiotes de ma tête. Je voulais simplement rattraper l'accueil déplorable de Graham et David. Je voulais seulement donner la meilleure image qui soit de notre ville. Je faisais mon travail, ni plus, ni moins._

 _Je suis descendue de voiture et j'ai passé le portillon de la vieille bâtisse. Une maison en ruine dans le quartier des petits pavillons parallèle à notre avenue principale. Jardin défraichit, en piteux état. Je suis entrée avec le trousseau de clefs récupéré à la Mairie. Ça sentait la poussière et le renfermé. Il y avait un trou dans le planché, un trou dans le plafond et l'humidité avait bien commencé à s'infiltrer._

 _Je l'ai rayé de la liste et j'ai poursuivi._

 **Emma Swan :**

Il était midi, il ne s'était strictement rien passé de la matinée. Je mourais à petit feu et je mourais de faim.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mes deux agents qui jouaient à la bataille navale sur un des bureaux de la salle du Poste. Je suis partie déjeuner, je les ai informés simplement et ils ont à peine relevé la tête.

En quelques minutes à pied, je me trouvais devant le Granny's, il faisait plutôt beau ici, la proximité de la mer, apportait le vent du large et chassait vite les nuages. J'ai pris le soleil quelques minutes, j'ai pris le temps pour respirer pleinement et j'ai vu un jeune garçon, trenchcoat gris et écharpe rouge et verte, me dépasser, et entrer dans le café-restaurant. Je n'y ai pas prêté plus attention que cela et j'ai observé un peu la rue et les passants avant de me décider à aller manger.

Le calme m'ennuyait mais je devais bien admettre que c'était reposant. Rien que quelques instants, rien que quelques rayons de soleil et pas un bruit gênant dans les parages, pas un seul problème à l'horizon, rien que l'espace et le temps à savourer au présent. Je pensais ne jamais m'y faire mais à cet instant précis, j'y ai pris du plaisir.

Je suis entrée, je me suis installée et Ruby m'a accueilli chaleureusement en me tendant la carte. Je sentais encore quelques paires d'yeux sur moi mais je faisais mine de rien. J'entendais qu'on questionnait Ruby à mon sujet et elle éludait avec brio en me souriant discrètement. Je l'aimais bien cette fille.

Depuis la veille où j'avais pris une chambre et indiqué que la facture était pour Madame le Maire, Ruby et sa grand-mère était au courant que j'étais le nouveau Shérif mais les autres habitants présents l'ignoraient et s'interrogeaient sur ma présence. Mais je sentais que ça n'allait pas durer, dans une aussi petite ville, je ne devais plus compter sur l'anonymat. Ici je supposais que tout le monde se connaissait, mais à Boston, je me fondais facilement dans la masse et j'adorais ça. J'allais devoir renoncer à me cacher.

J'allais être présenter au Conseil Municipal dans la semaine et la nouvelle de mon affectation allait vite faire le tour mais je pensais avoir encore un peu de répit, mais je me trompais.

Alors que Ruby m'apportait mon assiette, j'entendit la clochette de la porte du restaurant, puis des voix de femmes s'élever bruyamment dans le restaurant. Je n'y prêtais pas attention mais je vis le jeune garçon qui était entré avant moi, se faufiler précipitamment dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes et à l'hôtel attenant au restaurant. De toute évidence, il fuyait ses femmes alors je me suis retournée pour les observer.

Trois jeunes femmes étaient au bar et commandaient quantité de café, de jus de fruit et de muffins pour une réunion de professeurs. J'en déduisit qu'elles étaient institutrices. J'en déduisit que le jeune homme avait fait l'école buissonnière.

Je dû jeter un coup d'œil de trop car l'une d'entre elles capta mon regard. Ruby tenta de détourner la conversation et je repris le cours de mon repas mais il était trop tard, j'entendit de loin leur conversation.

« Ruby, nous avons des touristes à Storybrook ? » Demanda l'une d'entre elle en parlant de moi de toute évidence.

« Touriste ? J'crois pas non ! » Répondit vaguement Ruby

« Ha non j'y suis, David m'a parlé du nouveau Sherif ! »

Sans même me retourner, je savais qu'elle avançait vers moi, franche et déterminée. Et j'entendais déjà les murmures montés car tout le monde avait entendu ses paroles.

« Bonjour ! »

''Aller force-toi !'' Pensais-je très fort avant de me retourner avec le plus grand sourire possible.

« Bonjour. »

« Vous êtes notre nouveau Shérif, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. Je suis démasquée on dirait ! »

« Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Mary-Margareth Blanchard-Nolan. »

« Emma Swan. »

« Enchantée. Mon mari, David, m'a parlé de votre arrivée. »

« L'agent Nolan ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Que pensez-vous de notre petite ville ? Vous allez vous y plaire. J'en suis certaine »

J'ai hoché la tête. Je n'ai rien répondu. Elle avait l'air si gentille et dévouée. Je lui ai simplement souri.

« J'ai été ravi, j'espère que nous nous reverrons très bientôt, mais nous sommes un peu pressés aujourd'hui. » dit-elle en partant les bras chargés de porte gobelets.

J'ai continué de sourire timidement en hochant la tête.

« Et bienvenue à Storybrook ! » cria-t-elle avant que la porte ne se referme derrière elle.

Je n'y croyais pas, jamais je ne me serais fait griller en couverture comme ça à Boston. Bon je n'étais pas sous couverture là tout de suite, mais quand même, si je voulais rester discrète, c'était un échec. Il fallait oublier l'adrénaline, les enquêtes et les courses poursuites ici, il fallait que je m'y fasse et ça serait dur. J'allais faire la circulation et retrouver les chiens perdus. Mais que Dieu m'en garde, pensais-je si fort.

C'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai vu la tête du gamin réapparaitre au fond de la salle. Il surveillait les lieux et vérifiait que les institutrices étaient bien parties. Je me suis levée avec mon assiette et j'ai pris la place vide en face de celle qu'il avait abandonné précipitamment. Il m'a regardé étrangement. J'ai souris et il est revenu s'asseoir. Les habitudes et le brouhaha du restaurant avaient repris bon train, ils devaient tous parlé de moi et de mon arrivée en ville, mais personne ne sembla se soucier de nous avoir assis ensemble.

« Salut gamin »

« Salut… Shérif. »

« Tu n'étais pas loin. Tu as tout entendu ? »

« Ouais »

« Pour ma couverture c'est mort » Ais-je dit en blaguant.

« Impossible, tout le monde se connait ici… et pourtant personne ne connait vraiment personne… » A-t-il dit d'un ton bien trop las pour un enfant de son âge.

« Dis-moi, t'as quel âge ? »

« Dix ans, et toi ? » Me répondit-il avec une pointe d'insolence.

J'ai hésité et il le savait mais j'ai décidé de jouer franc jeu.

« Vingt-huit. »

« Tu viens d'où ? »

« Boston. C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Henry et toi ? »

« Moi c'est Emma. Tu d'vrais pas être à l'école, en plein milieu de la journée ? »

« Si, mais y'a réunion à l'école alors on fait des activités ludiques ou sportives … »

« Des activités qui sont sensé se dérouler dans l'enceinte de l'école, pas dans le restau du coin, je me trompe ? »

« Non, mais c'est si ennuyeux… et j'avais d'autre choses plus importantes à faire. » Me dit-il très sérieusement.

« Ouais je comprends, un banana split c'est moins ennuyeux. Fini-le avant que ça fonde ! »

Il m'a souri et a fini de dévorer son désert. Je lui ai tendu une serviette en papier quand il a eu finit car il en avait partout sur le visage. C'était si touchant. Je me surpris à le regarder tendrement et puis ma mémoire, comme un mauvais tour à me jouer, me rappela la triste vérité sur mon passé.

J'ai senti les larmes me monter et me faire mal aux yeux en les retenant. Il m'a regardé étrangement, comme s'il sentait mon changement d'humeur. Le calcul était vite fait. Oui aujourd'hui, mon fils aurait eu le même âge que ce gamin assis en face moi. J'ai voulu fuir, sur le champ mais mes jambes ont refusé d'obéir. Je suis restée planté là, le regard affolé et perdu, face à ce jeune garçon inconnu qui aurait pu être le mien.

Il a posé sa cuillère, il a cessé de sourire et il m'a regardé comme s'il voulait comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. La plupart des jeunes gens se serait vite lassé ou peut-être même effrayé et enfui mais pas lui. Il est resté, sentant que je m'échouais involontairement sur un rivage que je voulais oublier à tout prix.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » M'a-t-il demandé simplement.

J'ai repris ma respiration, j'ai essuyé une larme qui m'avait échappé et j'ai hoché la tête pour lui dire que oui. Je me suis remise tant bien que mal de mes émotions et j'ai fini mon café cul-sec.

« C'est surement le dépaysement d'arriver ici, ça joue sur les nerfs. » Me dit-il comme pour m'aider à trouver une excuse qui tienne debout. « La route est longue depuis Boston. Vous êtes arrivé quand ? Hier ? »

Je m'étonnais des manières de ce jeune garçon, il a encore deux minutes, je le prenais pour un futur petit voyou insolent qui sèches déjà les cours, et pourtant, son attitude et son langage était plus que correct et courtois d'un seul coup. Et je trouvais adorable qu'il continua de faire la conversation pour faire passer mon malaise.

« Je… oui. Hier »

« Boston doit vous manquer. Ici c'est tout petit. » Dit-il en sortant un papier de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandais-je pendant qu'il dépliait le papier.

« Une carte de la ville »

Effectivement, je reconnu la géographie de la région tout de suite et ces vastes forêts alentours. Son plan, fait à la main, était vraiment bien dessiné, presque à l'échelle, en tout cas on reconnaissait le centre-ville et toutes les rues principales, ainsi que les endroits importants, Port, Hôpital, station-service.

« Et c'est quoi ces croix un peu partout ? »

« Des sites de recherche. »

« Tu mènes une enquête ?! » Demandais-je, un peu amusée, mais sans vouloir me moquer.

Il me foudroya du regard. Apparemment c'était une affaire très sérieuse.

« Tu m'expliques ? » Dis-je plus posément.

Il me regarda avec attention comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait me faire confiance.

« Je ne t'es pas balancé aux geôliers de l'école. » Argumentais-je.

« Pas faux. Bon. Admettons que je t'en parle, il ne faudra rien dire à personne. Promis. »

« Promis. »

En prononçant ce mot, je me demandais dans quoi je m'embarquais mais pourquoi pas, ce gamin avait l'air d'avoir des histoires plus intéressantes que les appels du Poste de Police.

« Ok. Voilà. Tous ces endroits sont des lieux où j'ai l'habitude de passer du temps. L'école. Mon jardin. La Bibliothèque. Le Port. Et le Granny's. Et le Fort, l'aire de jeux sur la plage et ... »

Je l'écoutais avec attention. Et je remarquais d'autres symboles sur sa carte toute gribouillée de flèches, de croix et de surfaces hachurées.

« Les flèches se sont les chemins que j'emprunte le plus souvent entre deux points et le sens des recherches. »

« C'est bien détaillé, précis, concis. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? »

Il m'a regardé avec ce même air sur le visage, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion sur le degré de confiance qu'il devait m'accorder. Il était si mignon avec ses mimiques que sans m'en apercevoir, je souriais bêtement.

« Comment tu sais que je cherche quelque chose ? »

« Ça me parait évident. »

« Ok c'est là où il faut garder le secret. Les autres trouveraient ça stupide »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ? »

« Mon sac de bille » A-t-il dit timidement.

J'ai été un peu surprise mais je ne lui ai pas montré. Devant son air tout triste, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir.

« Tu y tenais beaucoup à ce sac de bille ? »

« Oui, ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles billes… c'étaient celles de mon père. Elles étaient très belles, faites de roches naturelles, de toutes les couleurs. Jamais je ne jouais avec, ni ne les pariais avec mes camarades d'école… et je les perdu quand même… »

« Tu culpabilises de les avoir perdues, mais tu sais, je pense qu'il ne t'en voudra pas, Gamin. Tu en prenais soin, j'en suis persuader. Tu les as égarés, ça arrive à tout le monde !»

« Il ne me pardonnera pas »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Il ne peut pas, il est mort. » A-t-il dit sans sourciller.

Là, je suis restée sans voix, ce pauvre petit avait dit cela d'un ton si froid que cela m'en glaçait le sang.

« Je n'étais encore qu'un bébé, je ne me souviens pas de lui, mais je tenais à ses billes car je sais qu'il y tenait aussi quand il était enfant. »

« Tu voudrais que je t'aide dans ton affaire ? »

« Vous feriez ça ? »

« Eh bien, tu as fait du bon boulot de mise en place et d'investigation jusque-là, j'pense pas m'associer à un bon-à-rien. »

« Vraiment, vous m'aideriez ? Avec l'aide d'un Sherif j'y arriverais ! » Dit-il de nouveau plein d'enthousiasme devant ma proposition.

« Mieux que ça Gamin, j'étais Inspecteur, à la Criminelle, à Boston… avant. » Un brin de nostalgie me trahit mais je l'ai vu sourire encore plus.

« Génial Merci ! » Dit-il en pliant rapidement bagages.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Rassembler le reste du dossier. Je vous recontacte Sherif… C'est quoi déjà ? »

« Swan. »

Il m'a souri de toutes ses dents, il était empli de joie puis il a filé par la porte du restaurant en bousculant quelques clients qui tentaient d'entrer.

Je me suis retrouvée seule devant ma tasse de café vide et je me suis demandé dans quoi je m'étais embarqué. J'ai cherché Ruby du regard et je l'ai vu me sourire bizarrement en hochant la tête, avant de s'esquiver par la porte de service et de fuir dans les cuisines.

J'ai laissé quelques billets sur la table et je suis retournée au Poste.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'en était à ma quatrième visites et ça ne me convenait toujours pas. Le vieux chalet dans la forêt c'était à notre défunt Shérif Wallace, c'était donc hors de question, c'était un ami de la famille, et son fils devait revenir un jour et récupérer ses affaires. L'appartement au-dessus du bowling en périphérie du centre-ville, trop bruyant, je le raye aussi. Le suivant, c'était un terrain vague, carrément. Il y avait un petit souci dans ce registre mais passons, je corrigerais ça plus tard._

 _Le prochain logement sur ma liste était près du Port. Un appartement au-dessus d'un hangar de pêche. Trop odorant. Trop de mouettes. Trop de bateaux. Trop de pêcheurs._

 _Je ne me facilitais pas la tâche. Pourquoi rien ne m'allait ? Après tout, l'appart sur le Port était plutôt joli à l'intérieur mais peut-être trop petit, même si, venant d'une grande ville, elle devait avoir l'habitude des clapiers à lapin. Bizarrement, je me refusais de céder à la facilité. Il fallait un endroit convenable et accueillant pour le nouveau Shérif._

 _Je poursuivais ma route et commençais à désespérer de trouver avant la fin de la journée, pourtant j'espérais, ne pas lui faire passer la semaine entière chez Granny._

 _Je me laissais un dernier essai avant de rentrer à la maison._

 _Direction la route qui longe la plage, jusqu'à la jetée. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me garais sur la place face à la maison et son jardin, situé entre la corniche de rochers qui se jetait dans la mer et le Bois aux Pensées qui s'étendait ensuite dans la forêt, vaste domaine protégé de l'Etat du Maine._

 _Je me suis attardée à regarder l'horizon lointain. Le ciel se couvrait, le vent se levait et la mer s'agitait. J'ai passé le portail de cette simple petite maison, seule à l'orée du bois, entourée d'un champ de fleur, vu sur la baie et sur l'horizon. Je m'attardais encore dans le jardin, parce que je connaissais bien cette maison, et mes pas hésitaient._

 _Je suis entrée lentement dans la maison. Mon regard s'est posé sur le volume des pièces et c'était plutôt facile, la maison était vide, plus aucun meuble, plus aucun souvenir sur la cheminé, plus rien qui ne soit solidement attaché au sol. Des graffitis sur les murs, des cartons éventrés, un vieux fauteuil décousu, une commode sans tiroir. Soudain je me suis souvenu de ce problème d'héritage qui avait vidé la maison et, comme une mélancolie douce et oubliée, je me suis souvenue que cette maison appartenait à une vieille tante de mon père. J'ai chassé ce vieux souvenir ternis, qui me revenait presque en noir et blanc._

 _Enfin l'endroit était spacieux et lumineux dans ses belles années. Cela ne serait pas compliqué de lui rendre un peu d'éclat. Le tout était bien agencé et harmonieux, cuisine, salon, buanderie, un étage, avec deux chambres et une salle de bain, puis un sous-sol et un garage._

 _L'état des lieux semblait plus que correct à première vue, plus que la première maison que j'avais visité en tout cas. Aucun trou dans les planchers, les installations électrique et sanitaire apparemment en bon état mais demain je ferais venir des spécialistes pour vérifier tout ça._

 _Je me suis placée face à la fenêtre, j'ai regardé la mer entre les planches de bois qui barraient la vue. Je me suis sentit plutôt bien, c'était une agréable maison, elle avait juste besoin d'un bon coup de balais et d'un coup de pinceau. J'ai réfléchi encore quelques instants, des vieux souvenirs d'enfance me revenaient. Demain, je vérifierais le reste de ma liste, des fois qu'un appartement en ville lui convienne mieux mais j'avais peu d'espoir qu'il ait quoique ce soit de libre dans le centre. Demain, je dirais à Charles, le technicien de la Mairie, et un peu mon homme-à-tout-faire de vérifier les installations de cette maison. Demain, je passerai commande pour la meubler._

 _Je me suis perdue dans des pensées absurdes, je suis revenue lentement à moi et je suis repartie. Je suis rentrée à la maison retrouver mon fils qui devait être rentré de l'école et je décidais d'offrir une seconde jeunesse à cette vieille maison abandonnée qui avait toujours un certain cachet._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je m'avouais vaincu par le calme de cette petite bourgade quant à 16 heures, un groupe de personne, jeunes femmes et vieilles personnes sont venues me trouver au Poste pour me souhaiter la bienvenue.

Je fus tout d'abord très embarrassée et eut envie de tous les chasser mais j'ai reconnu Mary-Margareth, l'institutrice avec son grand sourire et ses yeux débordants d'amabilité. Ils avaient apporté quelques paniers de muffin aux myrtilles et de brownies au chocolat, une ou deux tartes et des pichets de jus de pomme maison.

Je fus étonnement surprise de l'élan chaleureux qu'ils m'insufflèrent tous. C'était un comportement que jamais je n'aurais adopté à Boston, mais je les ais remercié, chacun leur tour pour toutes leurs petites attentions de bienvenue. Un vieux monsieur m'a dit combien l'ancien Sherif était un homme bien, qui aimait son travail et qui savait la valeur de l'insigne qu'il portait. Il m'a dit qu'il sentait que je serais un bon chef de police pour leur ville. Il m'a dit qu'il voyait de la force et de la bonté en moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru tout ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai cru dur comme fer à ses paroles. Je voulais me sentir à la hauteur. Je voulais avoir leur confiance, je ne voulais pas les décevoir - même si une petite part de moi baillait aux corneilles en n'écoutant pas un traitre mot qui sortaient de leurs bouches.

Comment expliquer cela ? A Boston, j'étais réputée pour être un bon flic, bien que trop impulsive mais les gens que je protégeais m'étaient inconnu, ils n'étaient que des noms dans des dossiers, des adresses de témoins, des victimes à interroger, ils étaient finalement pour moi, tous les mêmes. Je ne voyais que les voyous, les truands, les bandits et les corrompus à attraper, je ne voyais que les poignets menottés, les rapports qu'on finit tard dans la nuit et les visages sombres derrière les barreaux.

Ici, tout d'un coup, je voyais le visage du peuple à protéger, comme si ma mission prenait un tout autre sens. Boston est si grande, que la Police, la plupart du temps, agit une fois que les drames ce sont produit. Ici je devais veiller à ce qu'aucun drame n'arrive à toutes ces gentilles personnes. Je me rendais compte qu'être Chef, ne serait-ce que de cette toute petite ville, n'était pas une réelle punition. Je crois que mon Chef de Section voulait peut-être m'enseigner quelque chose en venant ici, mais je le pensais trop stupide pour ça, il avait voulu me punir, un point c'est tout. Je ne sais pas, tout se mélangeais, peut-être que j'étais toujours sous le choc, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû accepter de reprendre le travail.

J'ai vu les Agents Humbert et Nolan se joindre au groupe et être tout sourire, j'ai vu Nolan embrasser discrètement mais amoureusement sa femme, avant que la joyeuse troupe ne s'éclipse en nous laissant à nos taches. Je crois comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas si vilain que ça. Je les voyais autrement maintenant. C'était étrange, je jugeais toujours les gens au premier coup d'œil mais ici, à Storybrook, j'avais l'impression que mon jugement n'était plus très fiable. Je me sentais un peu perdue, j'avais besoin d'air tout d'un coup. Je suis sorti rapidement des locaux, et j'ai marché, droit devant moi, sans m'arrêter.

Je me suis retrouvée dans une ruelle qui menait au Port, j'ai poursuivi jusqu'à mettre le pied sur les lattes de bois des pontons. De nombreux bateaux de pêche étaient amarrés, il y avait encore beaucoup d'activités sur les passerelles et les ponts mais l'on sentait que la journée s'achevait.

Je me suis assise sur un banc et j'ai attendu la nuit.

Les réverbères se sont allumés et m'ont sorti de ma rêverie absurde. Impossible de ne pas sombrer dans d'étranges présentiments quand tout me perturbait. Avais-je été vraiment trop loin dans ma précédente enquête ? Avais-je fait ces choses sans voir l'impact qu'elles avaient eu sur moi ? Avais-je réellement refusé de voir les séquelles qui étaient restées de mon ancienne vie ? Avaient-ils raison de croire qu'il fallait que je consulte ? Avaient-ils eu raison de m'envoyer ici ? J'avais refusé la thérapie, pour d'autre raison que cette enquête foireuse, et la commission m'avait envoyé « réfléchir » à Storybrook. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix, enfin c'est ce que je me répétais en boucle.

Les mois précédents défilaient dans ma tête, je ne pouvais oublier ce que j'avais fait. Je ne pouvais me sortir de la tête ces visions de cauchemars, ces visions de sang qui coule sur mes mains et ses bruits de détonations qui résonnent encore parfois la nuit dans mes songes. J'avais débusqué une affaire d'argent blanchit, j'étais remonté loin, je m'étais infiltrée, j'avais tout en main, j'allais faire tomber tout le monde et tout à déconner. Un jeune, tout juste sorti de l'école de police, s'est fait descendre par ma faute. J'ai reçu des félicitations du Commissaire et puis on m'a gentiment expliqué que l'affaire s'arrêtait là. J'étais à deux doigts de débusquer le haut commanditaire de ces trafics et on m'éjectait. J'ai compris un peu plus tard que ma piste m'aurait mené à Monsieur le Maire en personne alors l'affaire s'est réglée autrement. Le scandale à finit par éclater quand même, mais il avait de quoi se couvrir et moi, on m'a éloignée volontairement. J'étais en droit de me révolter, j'étais en droit de crier à l'injustice. Bien évidemment, j'ai aggravé mon cas, et j'ai fini par atterrir ici.

Ici. Sur le Port. Sur un banc, devant l'horizon bleu de la mer et le ciel qui se déclinait en vagues de flammes rouge-orangées, pour devenir lentement noir, profond, ombrageux, même au-delà de ça, dangereux. J'ai relevé la tête et m'attardais sur ces étoiles qui naissaient entre les nuages. Ce ciel, comme s'il m'était familier, me renvoyait la mélodie d'une douce nostalgie oubliée, comme le câlin d'une mère que je n'avais pas eu et qui me manquait. Le bruit des vagues sur les piliers de bois et les coques de bateaux, comme une berceuse qui m'aurait endormi, s'il n'avait pas fait si froid dehors dès que la nuit fut installée.

J'étais toujours perdu dans mes pensées, des bruits de pas, de bottes sur le bois résonnaient et s'approchaient. Je ne m'en souciais pas le moins du monde, je poursuivais mon chemin dans mes pensées, le regard vague vers l'horizon désormais noir.

« Mademoiselle, êtes-vous perdue ? » Dit une voix d'homme, rauque mais élégante.

« Pas du tout » Répondis-je sans même tourner la tête vers mon interlocuteur.

« Ho. Très bien, je vois, pardonnez mon intrusion, je pensais qu'une jeune femme telle que vous, à cette heure de la nuit … »

« Je vous demande pardon ?! »

S'en était trop. Que croyait-il ? Qu'une femme ne pouvait pas sortir à la tombée de la nuit ? Je me suis retournée vers lui, le fusillant du regard, ses paroles raisonnant en moi comme une insulte suprême.

Il a reculé d'un pas et son visage semblait se confondre en excuse. Je l'ai regardé attentivement. Il sentait les embruns salés de la mer et le rhum, il était vêtu d'une chemise noire, d'un pantalon et d'une longue veste de cuir tout aussi noir, il portait des chaines et des chevalières en forme de tête de mort sertis de pierres précieuses. Il ne ressemblait pas à un pêcheur, il ressemblait… à un pirate. Oui en tout point, à un pirate, ou un vieux rockeur sur le retour. Je devais m'attendre à voir ce genre de phénomène dans cette petite ville recluse entre les immenses forêts du Maine et l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

« Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses, Ma Demoiselle. » A-t-il dit en faisant une légère révérence.

Il me semblait soudain plus charmant. A bien le regarder, il n'était pas vilain garçon non plus, mais son regard avait tout de celui du chapardeur, du vaurien, du corsaire de Haute Mer, insolent, rieur mais cruel si besoin.

« Il se trouve que les abords du Port ne sont pas toujours très sûr quand vient la nuit. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Il y aurait des raisons de se méfier de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose dans cette si paisible petite ville ? » Demandais-je avec un gout amer dans la gorge, comme si mon inconscience me giflait d'espérer un quelconque problème à résoudre à Storybrook, mise à part des billes perdues et des boites aux lettres cassées.

Il hésitait, je sentais qu'il voulait parler mais il se déroba sous l'effet de mes questions trop pesantes.

« Non Madame, notre ville est bien tranquille. » Répond-il avec conviction pourtant je sentais qu'il me mentait. « Prenez tout de même garde à vous, très Chère. » Finit-il avant de disparaitre dans la pénombre, tout comme il était arrivé, avec le seul bruit de ses bottes qui persistent.

J'ai fait abstraction de cette conversation absurde avec cet étrange Pirate. Je suis restée encore quelques instants à regarder l'horizon devenu totalement noir puis je suis rentrée me coucher à l'hôtel, comme une automate, trouvant la route, puis la porte de ma chambre sans y faire vraiment attention et puis trouvant le sommeil, tant bien que mal.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Quand je suis rentrée au Manoir - hérité de mon père - Henry était affalé dans le canapé du petit salon, avec sa manette de jeu à la main, son goûter émietté sur la table basse et ses devoirs éparpillé sur le tapis à ses pieds._

 _J'avais toutes les raisons du monde de me mettre en colère mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai posé mon sac et me suis débarrassée de mon manteau et de mes hautes bottes à talons puis je suis venue m'affaler à ses côtés. J'ai bien senti son regard étonné, plus que cela même, il semblait choqué. Il a baissé un peu le son de son jeu vidéo qui hurlait dans les enceintes et s'est remis à jouer, un peu mal à l'aise._

 _J'ai savouré cet instant, bizarrement, je l'ai regardé jouer un bon moment à ce jeu de guerre et de stratégie qui m'était totalement inconnu. Je mis quelques temps à en saisir toute la complexité et une fois fait, je devais bien avouer qu'il était plutôt doué. Il débusquait les ennemis, usait de malice, il était discret, organisé et gérait bien ses munitions. Il passait les niveaux et je me suis surprise à me perdre totalement au jeu, au point de le seconder et de l'encourager._

 _Après un interminable challenge, nous avons éclaté de rire et je le félicitais pour sa victoire. Il m'a regardé encore étrangement mais son sourire à ce moment-là, valait bien tout cela, valait bien un moment de répit, sans cri, ni colère. Je lui ai souri à mon tour et il a compris que mon intérêt n'était pas un stratagème mais que ce moment était bien sincère._

 _Il a repris le cours de son jeu. Je me suis étirée, puis je me suis levée et me suis servi un verre._

 _« Henry, tu sais où sont rangés les catalogues de déco ? »_

 _« Heu... Ouais… » Marmonne-t-il, concentré sur son jeu._

 _« Et où sont-ils ? »_

 _« Dans le placard de la bibliothèque, en bas à droite, je crois… »_

 _« Merci. Je vais prendre une douche, tu veux bien commander une pizza chez Louis, le numéro est dans le tiroir de la cuisine » Lui ai-je dit en montant les escaliers._

 _Je ne le voyais plus mais je savais qu'il avait arrêté de jouer et qu'il se demandait ce qui me prenait de ne pas lui faire à manger, de le laisser jouer à la console, et le pire de tout, de le laisser commander des pizzas. Je savais qu'il se disait que ça ne me ressemblait pas et c'était le but. Enfin je crois. Je crois que j'étais prête à tout pour ne pas le perdre, et si au passage je pouvais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir se comporter bizarrement, c'était parfait._

 _Une heure plus tard, nous regardions un film en finissant les parts de pizza, je bouquinais les catalogues qu'il nous restait depuis les derniers aménagements du Manoir, entre autres la chambre d'Henry, qui l'année passée, n'a plus voulu de ses montgolfières sur la tapisserie, ni de son lit en forme de cabane en bois._

 _Il était tard, je sentais Henry s'endormir sur moi dans le large canapé. Je lui ai dit de monter se coucher. Il a marmonné et s'est blottit un peu plus contre moi. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'insister. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas partagé un tel moment que j'ai remonté les couvertures sur nous et j'ai simplement regarder la fin du film._

 _Le générique du film me fit sursauter, je m'endormais. Il était temps, cette fois-ci, je fis monter Henry dans sa chambre._

 _« Henry, pizza et jeux vidéo ne deviendrons pas une habitude mais de temps en temps, pourquoi pas. »_

 _« Merci, maman » dit-il avant de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir dans son lit._

 _Je suis allée dans ma chambre pour me coucher et je me suis aperçu que j'avais toujours le catalogue de déco dans la main. J'ai remarqué les nombreuses cornes que j'avais faites, j'ai repensé aux idées que j'avais eu pour donner à cette petite maison des airs modernes qui devrait plaire au Sherif._

 _J'ai posé le bouquin sur ma table de chevet, j'ai éteint les lumières, mon esprit se perdait dans les souvenirs de la journée et les choses à faire demain, et je me suis endormie plus simplement que je ne l'aurais cru._


	3. Jour 3

**Jour3. Mercredi.**

 **Emma Swan :**

J'ai ouvert les yeux et je n'ai pas reconnu tout de suite les lieux. Cette vieille chambre aux tapisseries défraichit, dans ce vieil hôtel au plancher qui grince, l'odeur de naphtaline des armoires et de tarte aux pommes qui montait du ré de chaussée, j'étais chez Granny's, tout me revenait en quelques secondes.

J'ai refermé les yeux, j'ai enfui ma tête sous l'oreiller. Deuxième réveil à Storybrook et j'espérais encore que ce ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar. Je voulais me réveiller dans mon appartement de l'allée privée 931, sur Boylston Street, à Boston, avec vu sur le Jardin Botanique où j'avais l'habitude d'aller courir. Je voulais entendre le bruit des klaxons en marchant dans les rues avec mon café Starbucks à la main. Je voulais sortir et boire un verre à l'angle de la rue au Machine Night-Club ou au Baseball Taverne.

Mais je devais renoncer à tout ça. J'ai rouvert les yeux et j'ai trouvé le courage d'aller prendre une douche et de commencer une nouvelle journée à « paisible-ville ».

J'ai pris un café à emporter et j'ai discuté deux minutes avec Ruby puis j'ai filé au Poste. J'avais laissé ma voiture garé là-bas, avec mon envie de marcher de la veille, qui m'avait mené sur le Port. Arrivée au Poste, l'Agent Nolan m'a salué avec plus d'enthousiasme que la veille. Je pense que sa femme a dû lui donner des conseils sur l'accueil à me réserver car il m'a tendu un des muffins offerts par les habitants qu'il avait pris soin de mettre à l'abri pour les conserver.

Je me suis enfermée dans mon bureau avec mon café et mon muffin et je ruminais ma mauvaise foi. Après un long moment à regarder le plafond, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur l'histoire de Storybrook : les fondateurs, les grosses fortunes, les marchés et transactions du Port du Pêche, les différents accords et partenariats de la ville, les contrats de constructions, les accords de location. J'épluchais tout l'historique et notais quelques faits marquants :

Les terrains de la ville appartenaient pratiquement tous à deux familles qui avaient, ensembles, commencé à construire des résidences et développer les activités du Port de pêche. En 1893, la ville s'étendit et la bibliothèque ainsi que la tour de l'horloge furent construite, s'en suivit une Mairie, une école, un hôpital, et puis tout un centre-ville. Je tombais sur les plans et les registres de constructions. Certaines de ces bâtisses avaient été érigés par de grands architectes de l'époque et tout était mis en œuvre pour les conserver. C'est vrai qu'en faisant le tour de la ville, j'avais remarqué des bâtiments somptueux et d'époque. Les deux familles avaient collaboré main dans la main puis des conflits avaient éclaté. A l'heure actuelle, leurs descendants habitaient toujours Storybrook et possédaient les deux plus grandes demeures de la ville : Regina Mills et Ruppert Gold.

J'avais rencontré Madame le Maire et cela ne m'étonna qu'à moitié. Quant à ce Mr Gold, il était apparemment propriétaire des trois quarts de la ville, il était antiquaire - et ancien notaire - ce qui cachait ses activités de prêteur sur gage que je mis vite à jour en quelques clics.

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas eu toutes ces informations dans les fichiers du commissariat, ni même dans les archives de la ville. J'avais toujours sur moi une clé USB avec quelques logiciels de piratages et de décryptages bien pratiques pour ce genre de recherche. Donc j'effaçais les traces de mon passage dans les archives du serveur de la Mairie et je jetais un coup d'œil aux plaintes déposées ces dernières années et à la liste les enquêtes qui avaient débouché sur des procès.

J'ai passé la journée à feuilleter ces documents mais Storybrook était réellement une ville calme et tranquille. De toutes les plaintes déposées, rare étaient celles qui ne s'étaient pas réglé à l'amiable, et toutes paraissaient sans grande gravité mais toute fois, je mis sur la main sur des fichiers supprimés à propos de conflits entre les familles Mills et Gold.

Je mis fin à mes recherches quand l'Agent Humbert vint me relever de ma garde à quinze heures. Je gardais en mémoire le fruit de mes recherches et pensais poursuivre dès le lendemain car ces problèmes entre ces deux familles m'intriguaient et sincèrement, je n'avais que ça à me mettre sous la dent.

Graham me demanda poliment l'autorisation de se servir dans le panier de muffins, ce que j'accepta avec joie, il était hors de question que je mange cette montagne de gâteaux toute seule. Il me souhaita une bonne soirée et pris place dans son fauteuil en posant nonchalamment les pieds sur son bureau mais sans oublier d'activer son poste de téléphone pour recevoir les appels directement.

J'ai soupiré et je suis rentrée. Encore une longue journée de fini.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, j'étais en sueur et les draps étaient en désordre. De toute évidence ma nuit n'avait pas été paisible. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au réveil. 5 :30. J'ai tenté de me rendormir mais rien à faire. J'avais la réhabilitation de cette petite maison du Bois aux Pensées dans la tête. Et au-delà de ça, j'avais l'arrivée d'Emma Swan à l'esprit et je n'expliquais pas cette obsession._

 _J'étais maintenant pleinement réveillée et je me débattais avec un tas de sentiments contradictoires alors j'ai filé sous la douche et je me suis habillée. J'ai préparé un copieux petit déjeuner pour Henry et j'ai donné rendez-vous à neuf heures sur la corniche, aux messieurs électricien, plombier et jardiner au service de la ville. Ils ont tous tenté de s'esquiver, prétextant des quelconques travaux par-ci par-là mais on ne me refusait jamais rien bien longtemps, ils le savaient tous et ils ont fini par céder sans que je n'aie à hausser le ton._

 _Bien évidemment, j'étais la première sur les lieux du rendez-vous, puis ils sont arrivés au compte-goutte, ce qui a eu le don de m'énerver pour la matinée. Nous avons fait le tour du propriétaire ensemble et relevé tous les petits travaux à faire. Rien d'important à mon grand soulagement. La maison n'était plus habitée depuis longtemps mais elle était en bon état. Le plus gros du travail apparent se situait dans le jardin. Ce terrain s'appelait le Bois au Pensées car la maison était construite en bordure de forêt et entouré d'un champ de fleurs, des pensées de toutes les couleurs possibles, qui ne gèlent pas l'hiver et ne meurent jamais. Avec les années, les mauvaises herbes avaient envahi le terrain et les buissons de la forêt empiétaient sur le champ de fleurs. Des ronces s'entortillaient devant l'entrée de l'appentis et du garage, et du lierre poussait sauvagement jusqu'au toit de la maison._

 _C'était donc Stan French notre jardinier, le frère du fleuriste du centre, qui tira une tête de six pieds de long quand je leur annonçai qu'ils devaient commencer dès maintenant et qu'ils avaient 48heures pour rendre la maison impeccable. Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser notre nouveau Shérif chez Granny et j'exigeais l'impossible comme à mon habitude mais ça donnait toujours des résultats. Je lui promis de lui envoyer de l'aide car j'avais toujours sous la main quelques jeunes courageux qui bossaient bien contre pourboire généreux._

 _Quand j'en eu fini avec eux, je vis en privé mon homme à tout faire, Charles. Nous avons refait un bref briefing de tout ce qu'il y avait à faire alors qu'il sortait son matériel de son pick-up et puis je suis rentrée à la Mairie pour m'occuper des commandes._

 _Je me suis aperçu qu'il était midi quand Camille me rapporta un déjeuner de l'épicerie car elle m'avait vu suspendue au téléphone depuis que j'étais arrivée au bureau. Effectivement j'étais en proie aux affres des incompétences du service client de ce foutu grand magasin de décoration et d'ameublement. Prise d'un excès de colère, j'ai fini par raccrocher sans valider le reste de ma commande. J'ai tenté ma chance avec la compagnie du téléphone pour faire installer une ligne et là aussi, je perdais patience._

 _Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma check liste et eu envie de la déchirer. J'avais prévu une livraison d'électroménager pour demain. En gros, réfrigérateur, micro-onde, machine à laver, sèche-linge, colonne de douche, écran plat étaient en route. Mais je devais trouver une autre solution pour le reste de l'ameublement._

 _Je pris le temps d'avaler la moitié de la salade que m'avait apporté mon assistante, sans grande conviction, bien trop préoccupé. Je pris le temps de me calmer, j'avais trop à cœur de plaire à ce nouveau shérif, j'avais trop à cœur de me faire un nouvel allié, à mes risques et périls, mais ici, dans ma propre ville natale j'avais l'impression d'être seule, l'impression que tout le monde m'évitait, et me détestait._

 _J'allais frôler la crise de nerfs quand j'eu une idée : le hangar de dépôt de vente à la sortie de la ville. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Henry avait déniché des plaques d'immatriculations immondes qu'il adorait et qu'il avait accroché aux murs de sa chambre ainsi qu'un vieux casier d'école dont il se servait comme armoire. C'était loin d'être à mon goût mais je lui avais promis qu'il ferait ce qu'il voudrait et il fallut avouer qu'il avait réussi à rendre le tout « harmonieux », enfin cohérent dans son genre._

 _Je m'inspirais soudain de ses étagères mal alignées et de son bureau design et l'envie me pressa de me rendre au dépôt. J'avalais quelques gorgées d'eau pour faire passer cette ignoble salade et je filais en vitesse vers la sortie de la Mairie._

 _Entre les portes du hall, j'eu le malheur de croiser Camille qui me demandait où je filais encore comme ça. Elle a baissé la tête immédiatement quand je l'ai foudroyé du regard. Elle m'informa des messages pris en mon absence, entre autres Mr Gold qui m'informait qu'il avait un appartement de libre au-dessus de la pharmacie, et qu'il le louerait volontiers au nouveau Sherif. Celui-là était décidément au courant de tout et sans nul doute qu'il voulait s'attirer les bonnes grâces du Shérif comme il faisait avec tout le monde, avant de les menacer puis de leur ôter tout ce qu'ils possèdent. Il était hors de question qu'Emma Swan loue à Gold. Jamais de la vie._

 _Je ne pris même pas le temps de répondre à Camille et je mis les memos qu'elle me tendait dans ma pochette. J'ai pris ma voiture, direction la sortie de la ville. En route j'ai appelé Charles pour faire quelques petits ajustements sur les travaux, puis j'arrivais au dépôt et le propriétaire m'accueillis avec enthousiasme. Il me fit faire le tour de son entrepôt et au premier abord, je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite, et puis mon regard changea._

 _J'ai pensé que le lit fait avec des palettes de transport était plutôt original. Enfin le déclic, il fallait que j'arrête de penser par moi-même, mes goûts et ma décoration d'intérieure étaient plus que classique et il fallait que je sorte de mon confort et que je pense plus vintage et urbain. Après tout ce sommier et cette tête de lit en palettes repeintes étaient plutôt moderne et jolie. Je me m'y à réfléchir et observer plus attentivement tout ce qui m'entourait. Dans le style les plaques d'immatriculation d'Henry, j'ai vite repéré quelque objet de déco qui lui aurait plus. C'était dans cette direction qu'il fallait que je m'oriente. J'ai tout d'abord remarqué une horloge en fer forgée retravaillé en forme géométrique, puis un canapé en cuir capitonné sur armature en acier, une table basse ovale en bois vernis avec des pieds fins en fer positionnés en croix, et un meuble télé dans les mêmes tons que la table basse, très simple, long et étroit, avec un plateau en bois._

 _Une heure plus tard, je discutais avec Sarah, la fille du propriétaire, et l'artiste qui avait fait de ces meubles anciens et de ces matériaux de récupération, des meubles surprenants, dont je venais d'acheter la majeure partie. Je la félicitais pour son travail pendant que son père et son frère chargeaient le tout dans leur camionnette. Il avait proposé la livraison, sentant que j'étais pressée et que ma berline ne servirait pas à grand-chose et j'avais accepté en laissant un billet de plus pour le geste avec l'adresse de la maison du Bois au Pensées._

 _J'étais plutôt satisfaite. J'avais de quoi meubler cette maison et le tout était en route pour la corniche. J'avais appelé Charles pour le prévenir de l'arrivé du camion et je lui demandais simplement d'entreposer tout ceci à l'intérieur sans que ça les gêne pour les travaux. Je demandais au passage si tout allait bien et il me répondit que oui mais avant de raccrocher, j'entends monsieur le plombier hurler comme un damné. Je me suis dit que je devais peut-être retourner sur les lieux._

 _Je m'empressais de repartir au volant de ma voiture pour retraverser toute la ville._

 _Une fois sur place, c'était un mélodrame qui se jouait, Arnold était empêtré dans les tuyaux sous l'évier de la cuisine, il était trempé et jurait tant qu'il pouvait. Tout ce que j'ai compri c'est qu'il avait besoin d'une pièce particulière qui n'était pas en stock à la quincaillerie du centre et qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre du temps à aller en chercher une dans la ville voisine vu le travail à abattre ici. Alors je lui ai dit de poursuivre et que j'allais passer au magasin pour la commander et tout faire pour la faire livrer au plus vite._

 _« Est-ce que ça ira ? demain dans la matinée ? » Redemandais-je puisqu'il ne me répondait pas et me regardait abasourdit._

 _« Oui, oui, très bien, si elle arrive demain… c'est très bien... Madame le Maire… »_

 _J'ai tendu la main pour qu'il me donne la pièce en question. Il l'essuya soigneusement avant de me la tendre timidement. Et j'étais repartit pour le centre. Au passage je félicitais le jardinier et le jeune stagiaire que je lui avais envoyé car déjà on y voyait plus clair devant cette jolie maison._

 _Après un passage rapide au magasin de bricolage sur Franklin Street, je me posais enfin dans ma voiture sans avoir à courir nulle part. J'étais épuisée mais plutôt satisfaite. Les aménagements avanceront vite, bientôt je pourrais présenter cette maison au Shérif. J'ai regardé ma montre, il était presque seize heures alors je me suis dirigée vers l'école pour récupérer Henry._

 _Je me suis garée un peu plus loin pour ne pas l'importuner et j'ai regardé les enfants défiler mais je n'ai pas vu le mien, j'avais dû le manquer de peu. J'ai donc décidé d'aller chez Granny où il serait surement pour l'heure du goûter._

 **Emma Swan** :

J'étais rentrée par la porte de l'Hôtel, mais en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre, je m'étais dit que rien ne m'attendait là-haut alors je suis passé au restaurant pour boire un verre. En approchant de la salle, j'ai entendu la voix du gamin et celle de Ruby. Elle semblait lui faire la morale mais quand ils m'ont vu apparaitre au fond de la salle, ils se sont tus.

Je me suis approchée doucement, Ruby m'a salué et elle est repartie derrière le bar. Le restaurant était quasiment vide à cette heure de la journée, et j'avais le choix de la place où m'assoir mais mes pas m'ont guidé directement vers le gamin qui évitait mon regard.

Je me suis assise en face de lui et j'ai regardé ma montre. J'ai compris qu'il n'était pas allé à l'école, encore. J'ai remarqué ses chaussures pleines de boue et j'ai compris qu'il avait cherché ses billes toute la journée.

« Salut »

« Salut » A-t-il dit timidement en finissant son assiette de gaufres.

« T'as couvert du terrain aujourd'hui ? »

« Un peu »

« Quel secteur ? »

« Les allées du parc et les parterres de fleurs près de l'étang artificiel. »

« Et ? »

« Rien. » A-t-il dit tout tristement.

Ruby est arrivé avec son calepin, son stylo et son grand sourire. Cette fille était jolie, malicieuse et intelligente, je sentais en elle des envies d'ailleurs, je la sentais comme enfermé dans une vie qu'elle voudrait laisser derrière elle. Elle m'interrogea du regard. Je me suis ravisée sur mon envie de boire de l'alcool à 15 heures 30 et je lui ai commandé un grand thé glacé et elle a tourné les talons en faisant les gros yeux à Henry au passage.

« Elle a quoi contre toi ? »

Il la regardait partir sans me répondre.

« Alors ? quoi ? Tu as salopé l'entrée du resto avec tes chaussures ? Elle en marre de te couvrir quand tu sèches l'école ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça » Me dit-il en faisait signe de me taire.

J'ai insisté et il a cédé.

« Je suis entré dans l'hôtel et dans sa chambre pour chercher mes billes » Dit-il tout penot sachant bien qu'il avait mal agit.

« Ouais, ce n'était pas bien malin ça ! »

« Je le sais bien. »

Il a poussé son assiette devant lui comme s'il en était dégouté et il a soupiré lourdement. Plus en colère contre lui-même apparemment.

« J'avais l'intention d'aller marcher dans les rues du centre pour repérer toutes les boutiques et les adresses utiles. Tu ne voudrais pas me montrer ? »

Il a relevé la tête avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme et le sourire presque aux lèvres. J'ai fait un signe de tête et il s'est précipité avec son sac à dos et son manteau vers la porte. J'ai rejoint Ruby au bar qui versait mon thé glacé dans un gobelet à emporter en me fixant sévèrement du regard.

J'ai souri et elle s'est radoucit.

« Votre thé glacé Shérif Swan »

« Merci beaucoup Ruby »

« Dites, un conseil en passant, ça me regarde surement pas mais… vous ne devriez pas trainer avec Henry et encore moins l'encourager dans ses recherches. »

« Un gamin qui loupe les cours c'est pas la fin du monde et si je passe du temps avec lui, c'est pour le convaincre de retourner à l'école dès demain. »

« Vous avez plutôt intérêt. Déjà moi, je risque gros si sa mère apprend qu'il vient ici pendant les heures de cours. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Ruby, je sais ce que je fais, mais merci » Ai-je dit en filant rejoindre Henry sur le trottoir qui m'attendait avec sa carte au trésor à la main.

« Bon par où on commence ? » Entamais-je en sirotant mon thé avec la paille.

« Par remonter Maine Street jusqu'à la bibliothèque puis je te montre l'épicerie, la pharmacie, la pizzeria de Louis, puis le parc, et on commencera les recherches là-bas puis au Port, puis… »

« Hey ! Doucement gamin, il est déjà tard. Montre-moi ta carte. »

« Je vais te montrer mais allons par-là ! »

« Très bien mais après je te ramène chez toi. On verra le reste demain. »

Une heure plus tard, je raccompagnais le gamin chez lui. Il m'avait effectivement montré les adresses utiles mais au pas de course et il avait enchainé avec le déroulement de son enquête et son plan d'action pour quadriller les prochaines zones de recherche. Je lui avais fait promettre de retourner à l'école, je lui avais dit qu'il avait un réel talent et beaucoup de potentiel mais que je refusais de travailler avec un coéquipier sans diplôme et que pour cela fallait obligatoirement retourner en cours. Et je crois que ça a marché.

C'était un gamin foutrement intelligent, dégourdi et entêté mais je sentais chez lui, une peur du rejet immense, il avait un côté introverti qui apparaissait souvent, comme si on le poussait dans ses retranchements et qu'il n'avait pas d'issu. Mais je sentais surtout chez lui une grande sensibilité et une savoureuse subtilité. Ce gamin m'épatait tant par son côté petit-rebelle que par ses manières bien trop polis, voire carrément raffinées.

J'ai quitté Main Street et je remontais Mifflin Avenue, la plus grande rue du quartier résidentiel, celle avec les plus belles maisons. Les jardins avaient l'air immenses, ils étaient bordés de haies bien taillées, il y avait des parterres de fleurs impeccables, l'orée du bois se dessinait à l'arrière des demeures, les trottoirs étaient larges et propres, les bancs et les réverbères du style art déco, tout était calme et paisible, il n'y avait qu'un vieux monsieur qui promenait son chien.

J'avoue que je doutais un peu de lui à ce moment-là. Il avait tout du jeune à problème et je m'attendais plus à le déposer dans ses petites maisons modestes des quartiers Nord de la ville. Mais de toute évidence, je me trompais encore, j'avais véritablement un problème de perception ici. Mon don me jouait de vilains tours, j'étais comme rouillée, mal entrainée, ou bien j'étais peut-être fatiguée, mais c'était bien la première fois que mes premières impressions étaient toutes faussées à ce point.

Soudain Henry m'a dit de m'arrêter. On était arrivé. 108 Mifflin Av. Je me suis stoppée un peu brutalement en regardant la maison. La maison, que dis-je, la demeure, la résidence, le Manoir même. C'était une maison blanche immense, au volet peint d'un bleu-gris charmant, les colonnes blanches à l'entrées étaient impressionnantes et les allées de rosiers était splendide. Et en quelques secondes je reconnu cette maison. Je l'avais vu dans les photos d'archives des plus grosses demeures de la ville et celle-ci appartenait à la famille Mills depuis des générations.

J'ai tenté de cacher mon étonnement tandis qu'Henry tentait de me donner des consignes pour nos investigations. J'étais en train de comprendre les dernières paroles de Ruby et j'étais en train de comprendre un tas d'autres choses. J'ai voulu laisser couler mais mon instinct d'enquêteur a pris le dessus.

« C'est ta maison ? » Lui ai-je demandé avant qu'il ne sorte et ne referme la portière.

« Oui. »

« C'est la Résidence Mills, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hm Oui » Répondit-il légérement agacé comme si d'un coup, il voulait couper court à notre entretien.

« Tu es le fils du Maire ? »

Il a baissé les yeux.

« Tu es le fils de Regina Mills ? »

« Oui et alors ?! » A-t-il crié en refermant la porte violement.

Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde et je suis sortie pour le rattraper. J'ai réussi à l'atteindre avant qu'il ne passe le portail.

« Henry, hey gamin, calme-toi ! Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois son fils. Je l'ai rencontré et je dois dire que c'est une femme plutôt … charmante. »

« Charmante ? ma mère ?! Vous êtes sûr de l'avoir vraiment rencontrée Sherif ? »

« Et, bien oui ! Enfin elle est peut-être autoritaire, surement même, mais c'est le Maire, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, même dans une aussi petite ville… »

« Elle est despotique et tyrannique oui. Elle ne fait que travailler et elle veut que je sois parfait en tout et puis elle me rend la vie impo… »

« Hey. Tu sais, je crois que toutes les mères sont comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? »

Il ne le savait pas en prononçant ces mots mais il m'avait blessé. Effectivement, je ne savais rien des mères.

« Tu as raison j'en sais rien… »

Il comprit à mon regard perturbé qu'il avait parlé trop vite.

La mienne m'avait abandonnée, j'avais grandi à l'orphelinat puis ballotté de foyers en familles d'accueils j'avais eu un enfant, un petit garçon, alors que j'avais 18ans à peine à l'époque et aucun avenir, rien à lui offrir alors j'avais fait le nécessaire pour qu'il ne mette jamais les pieds dans un orphelinat et qu'il trouve des parents aimants. Le responsable des affaires d'adoptions m'avait juré que tout irait pour le mieux et j'avais signé les papiers pour que mon identité reste à jamais confidentiel. Ça avait été le pire moment de ma vie, la plus profonde blessure, la seule et unique cicatrice qui ne guérirait jamais vraiment.

Je n'avais pas eu de mère et je n'avais pas su en être une. Et ses simples mots me faisaient l'effet d'une grande gifle.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal. Je dois rentrer maintenant où j'vais avoir des problèmes. On se retrouve demain sur le Port. » Me dit-il avant de disparaitre dans son jardin.

Je suis restée un instant là, immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Incapable de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de respirer, incapable de bouger, incapable de raisonner. C'est le bruit de sa porte d'entrée qui m'a sorti de mon absence. Elle s'est refermée violement et quelques lumières se sont allumées dans la demeure. Le gamin était rentré chez lui. Il était temps de rentrer moi aussi.

Je suis remontée en voiture et j'ai regagné l'auberge en centre-ville.

 _ **Regina Mills**_ _:_

 _J'ai déboulé chez Granny en pensant le trouver là-bas, le nez dans un bol de glaces, mais il n'était pas là. J'ai balayé de nouveau la salle du regard, j'ai observé les gosses attablés avec leurs milkshakes mais Henry n'était pas avec eux. D'ailleurs cela m'aurait étonné, Henry n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami._

 _J'ai ravalé mon agacement et je me suis dirigé vers le bar en ignorant les regards interdits braqués sur moi._

 _« Bonjour Ruby »_

 _« Madame Mills, je vous sers quelque chose ? »_

 _« Non merci, mais vous avez vu Henry aujourd'hui ? »_

 _« Oui il était là… il n'y a pas longtemps… il vient de partir… vous l'avez loupé de peu. »_

 _Je la sentais hésitante. Je la sentais mal à l'aise et son sourire était trop marqué. Elle me mentait._

 _J'allais tourner les talons mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net. La Ruby de tous les jours était plus renfrogné à mon égard et à l'égard de tout ceux à qui elle devait servir du café toute la sainte journée. Elle était là parce qu'elle aimait sa grand-mère, pas par vocation. Elle n'était pas l'employé du mois mais elle était toujours là._

 _Je l'ai fixé et j'ai attendu un peu avant de poser ma question._

 _« Et il rentrait à la maison ? »_

 _Ruby tiqua avant de me répondre que oui. Mais je m'inquiétais pour lui, ces derniers temps, il disparaissait seul, des après-midis entières. Je sais que les enfants aiment trainer dehors surtout qu'à Storybrook, il y avait plein de pistes cyclables, des parcs et des airs de jeu avec des manèges et des tobogans, mais je le savais solitaire et je me demandais où il pouvait bien aller. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne soit pas seul au vieux Fort en bois sur la plage, cette vielle cabane était en ruine, prête à s'écrouler, plein de vis et de clous rouillés._

 _Ruby semblait lire mon inquiétude, elle semblait se raviser mais hésitait toujours._

 _« Ruby, vous savez où est mon fils ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit en ce moment. » Avouais-je sincèrement pour qu'elle me dise enfin ce qu'elle avait à me dire._

 _« Regina, Henry va bien, rentrez chez vous, il est surement déjà à la maison. » Me dit-elle en soutenant mon regard._

 _« Vous savez où il traine ces derniers temps ? Et avec qui ? Vous savez quelque chose ? »_

 _« Vous connaissez Henry mieux que personne… »_

 _« Dès fois je me demande… »_

 _« … il a beaucoup d'imagination, il est parfois perdu dans son monde, dans ses quêtes imaginaires et extraordinaires, dans ses livres ou ses jeux-vidéo et autres fantaisies qu'adorent les gosses. »_

 _« Justement, je me fais du souci. »_

 _« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de quoi, c'est un enfant charmant, il grandit c'est tout. »_

 _Je me suis accoudée au bar. Dépitée. Voilà à quoi j'en était réduite, à discuter de problème d'éducation avec la serveuse du café ? Je me senti soudain épuisée, surement à cause de cette cavalcade d'aujourd'hui et du niveau de stress que je m'étais imposé à moi-même depuis des années, tout ça me revenait comme un boomerang. J'ai cherché un tabouret d'une main et je m'y suis assise._

 _« Ecoutez j'ai promis de garder le secret et c'est important de ne pas trahir sa confiance, alors vous ne direz rien, mais Henry est un gentil garçon, croyez-moi. D'ailleurs s'il n'est pas là, c'est qu'il a proposé à quelqu'un de lui faire faire le tour de la ville, puisque personne ne s'est donné la peine de le faire. »_

 _« Je… quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »_

 _« Henry s'est proposé pour faire découvrir notre joli centre-ville à un nouvel arrivant … fraichement arrivé … »_

 _« Ho… Hm… Ho… » Balbutiais-je comme j'ai pu en comprenant enfin._

 _J'ai vu Ruby reculer d'un pas derrière son bar comme si elle attendait que ma colère éclate. Mais au contraire j'étais plutôt rassurée. J'avais rencontré ce nouvel arrivant, le Sherif Emma Swan – c'était elle sans aucun doute possible - et maintenant que la question se posait plus concrètement, je me rendis compte qu'elle m'avait fait une assez bonne impression pour que je ne m'affole pas en sachant qu'elle se baladait avec mon fils._

 _Je savais qu'un sourire s'était dessiné sur mon visage pendant que je prenais conscience de ça. Je savais que de ne pas me mettre pas à hurler comme Ruby s'y attendait, allait faire jaser. Je la vis se décomposer et je voulais lui épargner ce supplice. Il fallait que je tienne mon rôle. Je ne devais pas attiré les soupçons alors j'ai fait en sorte que la colère me plisse les yeux et me serre les mâchoires._

 _« Très bien, tout ceci se payera mais … Je garderais le secret pour l'instant. Je ne dirais rien à Henry. »_

 _« Merci. » Répondit fébrilement Ruby en recommençant à astiquer ses tasses nerveusement._

 _« Je vais rentrer. » Dis-je posément en descendant de mon tabouret._

 _J'ai laissé Ruby perturbée. Etais-je si autoritaire et menaçante que les gens le disaient ? Etais-je vraiment devenu la Méchante Reine régnant sans pitié sur son Royaume ? La guerre que je menais pour garder debout ce qui restait de mon patrimoine m'avait-elle rendu austère et malfaisante ? La solitude que je ressentais, je l'avais moi-même cherché ? La peine qui me poursuivait où que j'aille, l'avais-je entretenue toutes ces années, sans m'en rendre compte ?_

 _J'ai repris le volant de ma voiture, un peu sonnée par ma propre conscience. J'étais devenue seule et triste, compliquée et renfermée. J'étais devenu tout ce que je détestais. Je n'étais plus moi, depuis Daniel. Et le mal-être que je ressentais chez mon fils, n'était que le reflet de mon propre trouble._

 _J'allais mettre un terme à tout ça._

 _Je suis arrivée à la maison et j'ai pris le temps de me garer lentement dans l'allée du garage. Je devais me contenir, jamais je n'aurais permis à Henry de se balader avec un inconnu tout juste arrivé dans la ville. Jamais je n'aurais permis ça sans qu'il me demande la permission._

 _Bien évidemment, le cas ne s'était jamais présenté, il y avait peu de touriste qui passait par Storybrook, notre ville était un cul de sac, il n'y a qu'une seule et unique route pour venir et repartir et tout le monde se connaissait. Mais j'avais rencontré notre nouveau Shérif, ancien flic d'une grande ville, habituée au danger, habituée à protéger. J'avais lu ses états de services, c'était remarquable pour un agent de son âge qui était entrée tard à l'Académie, qui plus est une femme. Cependant je m'étais étonnée de ne rien trouver sur elle avant son diplôme à l'Académie et son incorporation. Pas d'historique, pas de liens de parenté, personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence – si ce n'est son ancien coéquipier August Wayne Booth. Une seule adresse connue, un appart à Boston. Une voiture à son nom, une vieille coccinelle jaune. Une carte de cinéma, une de salle de gym, et une autre de stand de tir, et des réservations à l'année pour les matchs des Celtics. C'était le résultat des recherches de Sydney._

 _Tout ça pour me rendre compte que rien ne m'alarmait en sachant mon fils avec elle pour faire le tour du centre-ville._

 _Je suis rentrée à la maison, je me suis débarrassé de mes affaires, et j'ai vu le sac à dos et les chaussures d'Henry en vrac dans l'entrée. Je les ai rangés et j'ai claqué la porte du placard. J'ai entendu le son de la télé diminuer. Il n'était pas rentré depuis longtemps, peut-être quelques minutes seulement avant moi._

 _« Bonsoir, mon chéri »_

 _« Bonsoir Maman. »_

 _« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »_

 _« Excellente. »_

 _« Tu éteins la télé, tu fais tes devoirs pendant que je prépare à manger, s'il te plait. »_

 _« Hm… très bien » Marmonne-t-il en se levant péniblement du canapé._

 _« Ça te dis une partie d'échec après le diner ? ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas joué. »_

 _Il s'est retourné, l'air étonnée. Décidément c'était l'effet que je faisais à tout le monde aujourd'hui._

 _« Euh… si tu veux, maman. » Dit-il avant de monter les escaliers en trainant son sac derrière lui._

 _J'avais décidé d'opter pour une autre stratégie et d'honorer ma promesse faite à Ruby. Je ne dirais rien. Pour l'instant._

 _Après le diner, nous avons entamé une partie. Il était plus doué que dans mon souvenir. Je l'ai envoyé se coucher en le félicitant pour ses premiers déplacements, il commençait à bailler et demain il y avait une matinée d'école. Il me jura de finir cette partie avec moi avant la fin de la semaine et j'étais de nouveau une mère comblée. J'en oubliais presque les mensonges sur son escapade avec le Shérif Swan et tous ces débordements des semaines passés._

 _Il était vingt-trois heures quand j'ai vérifié qu'il dormait profondément au fond de son lit et que j'ai quitté la maison en silence._

 _J'ai remonté Mifflin Avenue à la lueur des réverbères, j'ai traversé le centre-ville en empruntant les ruelles et les contre-allées. J'évitais le boulevard et les grandes places. J'avançais rapidement, j'ai remonté le col de mon manteau, les nuits commençaient à être fraiches. Et je suis enfin arrivée à destination : la boutique d'Antiquité de Mr Gold._

 _J'ai frappé à la porte de service dans la contre-allée. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans le magasin ni dans l'arrière-boutique mais je savais qu'il était encore là._

 _Il n'était pas chez lui, il était rarement au Manoir avec sa femme, le Manoir de l'Obscur comme les gens l'appelle ici depuis toujours. Les gens appelaient aussi le Manoir Mills, le Palais de la Reine sans cœur, en référence à ma chère mère. C'était charmant, c'était ainsi depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, c'était les ancestrales histoires et querelles de nos familles qui nous avaient valu cet héritage et ces surnoms issus des contes traditionnels que tout le monde murmure dans notre dos._

 _Puis j'ai vu une lumière au travers des carreaux et j'ai entendu le bruit du verrou s'enclencher et Ruppert m'ouvrit la porte._

 _« Regina ? Que diable fais-tu ici ? »_

 _« Il y a des choses qu'il faut qu'on mette au point. »_

 _« Quelles choses ? »_

 _« Nous avons un nouveau Shérif en ville… mais je crois que tu es déjà au courant… »_

 _Il soupira lourdement et se décida à me laisser entrer._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'ai diné seule sur une banquette du restaurant, un peu l'écart de la foule qui dînait en famille. J'ai mangé sans conviction mais j'ai remercié Granny pour cet excellent repas. J'ai bu un verre de mauvais vin en ravalant ma peine. J'ai diné avec ma solitude comme tous les soirs de la semaine, mais aujourd'hui, ça me faisait plus mal que les autres fois. Je voyais ma vie défiler, sans personne avec qui la partager. Je voyais les sourires des gens s'afficher et je sentais ma gorge se nouer.

J'ai fini mon verre et je suis sortie prendre l'air.

J'ai marché sans but, sans raison, juste pour sortir de cet enclos où je m'enfermais seule. J'ai parcouru les rues de la ville, sans savoir où aller. J'ai marché jusqu'au Port, encore, j'ai respiré l'air frais du large.

Je tentais de calmer mes nerfs et mes larmes qui montaient sans raison. Je me détestais. Je me méprisais d'être seule au monde. Il devait y avoir une raison si toute ma vie, les gens avaient fuis. Pas de parents, aucune famille d'accueil qui ait souhaité me garder, aucun petit copain qui ait voulu m'épouser – si tenté que j'aurais dit oui - aucune attache, si ce n'est quelques amis que l'on perd vite de vue et surtout un tas de gens que je n'aurais jamais du fréquenter.

Je sentais cette boule dans ma gorge se nouer jusqu'à m'empêcher de respirer et puis il y eut ce sentiment étrange que l'on m'observait. J'ai tourné la tête et scruter les environs dans la pénombre, un bruit de planches en bois qui tombent au sol a résonné. Le temps de me retourner, je n'ai aperçu qu'une ombre qui filait entre les cabanes de pêcheurs et les hangars à bateaux. J'ai tout de suite séché une larme qui m'avait échappé et je me suis lancée à la poursuite de l'ombre.

Ma raison à pris le dessus sur mon angoisse et j'ai couru après cette ombre à en perdre haleine. Je me suis faufilée dans les ruelles du Port, entre les hangars et les baraques en bois, puis j'ai escaladé des barrières, et pénétré dans des jardins pour suivre l'ombre mais je l'ai vite perdu une fois arrivée dans la grande rue. Cette sensation étrange qui m'avait parcouru me quitta aussitôt. Le frisson qui m'avait traversé disparu et tout redevint calme. Mon cœur a ralenti sa course et mon esprit s'est apaisé. J'avais même peut-être imaginé cette ombre. J'allais peut-être tout droit vers la dépression. Cette mutation aurait peut-être raison de moi après tout. J'avais peur pour ma carrière, je n'avais que ça, et j'avais déjà bien œuvré à la foutre en l'air. J'étais plus calme, seule au milieu de la route, en pleine nuit mais je n'étais pas moins triste et déboussolée.

J'ai continué de trainer ma solitude dans les rues, je me suis arrêtée pour admirer quelques jolies bâtisses, je me suis perdue dans des rues secondaires puis j'ai retrouvé le centre-ville. Il était déjà bien tard mais la fatigue et le sommeil me fuyaient ce soir, comme souvent d'ailleurs. J'ai reconnu quelques magasins que Henry m'avait fait découvrir, je suis passée devant le magasin d'Antiquité de ce mystérieux Mr Gold et en dépassant le magasin, mon regard a été attiré par une ombre qui fuyait dans la contre-allée.

J'ai cru avoir retrouvé cette ombre terrifiante que j'avais pourchassé plus tôt, mais je ne ressentais pas de peur cette fois-ci. Je l'ai suivi mais ce n'était pas la même, moins massive, moins rapide, plus légère et plus élégante. L'angoisse m'avait quitté mais l'intrigue s'était emparée de moi. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, à chaque virage, à chaque croisement, je sentais que je la perdais, et puis, quittant les ruelles, j'entendis un bruit de talon sur le bitume.

J'ai accéléré le pas, j'ai regardé à l'angle de la rue mais l'ombre avait disparue. J'ai poursuivi un peu hasard, j'ai emprunté des petites rues inconnues, j'ai sursauté toute seule dans le noir quand un chat a sauté brusquement sur un couvercle de poubelle en métal, ce qui m'a presque valu une crise cardiaque. J'ai regardé le chat repartir, sautant de barrière en barrière, pour monter sur des murets qui le menait jusqu'aux toits. J'ai regardé sa silhouette se détacher dans la lune et j'ai poursuivi mon chemin dans la pénombre.

J'étais persuadée d'avoir encore laissé filer mon ombre suspecte quand je me suis retrouvée dans un petit parc avec de grands arbres dont les allées étaient éclairées par de petits spots enterrés dans le sol. Mais tout au fond, à contre-jour, près d'une grande grille en fer forgé, mon ombre était là, marchant tranquillement, passant les portes du parc pour disparaitre à nouveau. Je me suis mise à courir, j'ai enjambé les parterres de fleurs pour éviter les détours et virages du chemin qui serpentait dans le parc.

J'ai débouché à toute allure à l'entrée de Mifflin Av., sous un lampadaire, j'ai aperçu encore cette ombre fine, je la suivais encore, je détaillais mieux ses formes et sa démarche et puis soudain elle disparut pour de bon. J'ai continué de marcher, l'air de rien, je reprenais mon souffle et puis je me suis arrêtée sur le trottoir. J'ai reconnu les lieux. J'étais devant le Manoir Mills.

Soudain, je me posais la question, cette silhouette fine dans un grand manteau noir, que je poursuivais à l'instant, était-ce Madame le Maire ? Que faisait-elle dans les rues de la ville en pleine nuit ? d'où venait-elle ? Du magasin de Mr Gold ? Et moi qu'est-ce que je faisais, en plein milieu de la nuit, dehors à poursuivre des ombres, dans cette charmante ville totalement paisible, sans délinquance, sans braquage, sans crimes ? Qu'est-ce qui me prenait de suivre des gens qui se baladait probablement sans penser à mal ? Voilà que je trouvais le moyen de suspecter tout et n'importe quoi. Il était temps que je rentre et que je dorme.

Pourtant je restais planté là sur le trottoir. La personne que j'avais suivi sur le Port m'avait filé des frissons dans le dos, je m'étais sentie épiée, presque traquée, mais voilà que là, c'était moi qui traquais, ce qui devait probablement être Madame le Maire en personne.

Je suis restée encore quelques minutes, par acquis de conscience. Si demain j'apprenais qu'un cambrioleur s'était introduit chez les Mills, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

Puis une lampe s'est allumée à l'étage et une silhouette s'est détachée dans la lumière, à travers les rideaux, j'ai reconnu Regina Mills. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle enlevait son pull, sa silhouette en ombre chinoise s'affinait de plus en plus. J'ai dégluti difficilement, légérement mal à l'aise, j'ai tourné les talons et je suis rentrée à l'auberge.


	4. Jour 4

**Jour4. Jeudi.**

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Il était encore très tôt quand j'ai ouvert les yeux ce matin-là mais je n'avais subi ni insomnie, ni cauchemar. J'étais en grande forme malgré ma traversée de la ville à pied de nuit pour aller mettre au point certaines chose avec Gold. Chose que j'allais devoir reconsidérer très vite._

 _Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de finir de préparer la maison du Bois aux Pensées. Je me suis préparé, avec une tenue plus décontractée que mes tailleurs stricts habituels, et j'ai préparé le petit déjeuné. J'ai quitté la maison avant qu'Henry ne se réveille en lui laissant un petit mot devant son assiette et son verre de jus de fruit frais._

 _J'étais à la maison en même temps que Charles, et nous avons continués d'arranger les lieux. Nous avions tout dépoussiéré et finit d'installer les gros éléments que j'avais acheté la veille au dépôt-vente, avant l'arrivée du camion de livraison d'électro-ménager._

 _Le plombier était arrivé peu après pour finir de réparer les installations de la cuisine. Deux jeunes, embauché par Charles, se consacraient à rénover les peintures des murs. La maison semblait totalement revivre. Elle avait été plongée dans le noir et l'abandon pendant de si longues années que le changement à mes yeux était époustouflant. Comme un élan de joie, comme une chance de faire revivre ce qui était éteint. Cette maison reprenait petit à petit vie, elle reprenait des couleurs et des reliefs, elle se remplissait et devenait un véritable petit coin de tranquillité et de confort._

 _Il faisait gris dehors depuis le petit matin, le soleil peinait à percer ces gros nuages qui couvraient le ciel mais à l'intérieur de la maison, la lumière éclatait alors que j'installais de jolies lampes et que Charles montait des ampoules aux plafonnier qu'il venait tout juste d'installer. Le salon prenait forme puis Charles monta le lit dans la chambre de l'étage. Comme le temps était à la pluie, notre jardiner municipal se proposa pour aider le livreur d'électroménager à tout installer. Tout le monde était occupé, j'étais un chef d'orchestre remarquable, me disais-je en voyant la décoration et les peintures prendre forme._

 _Je fis une pause dans le canapé, qui était en travers au milieu de la pièce, et recouvert d'une bâche pour le protéger des gouttes de peinture. J'ai bu une demi bouteille d'eau d'un coup et je me suis remise au travail._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'avais mal dormi, encore une fois. Je n'avais cessé de penser à ces ombres croisées dans la nuit. Je me persuadais que ce n'était que le manque des grandes villes, que la nostalgie des nuits de garde à patrouiller ou à filer des suspects. Je me persuadais que ce n'était pas de la folie mais seulement l'ennui qui m'avait poussé à courir dans les ruelles de la ville en pleine nuit.

Je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui alors j'avais avalé un café en vitesse, accoudé au bar du Granny's et j'avais rejoint Henry, comme prévu, sur le Port.

« Bonjour Gamin ! »

« Bonjour Sherif ! »

J'ai voulu ébouriffer ses cheveux mais il s'est défilé habilement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais eu ce geste, je n'étais pas du genre à être démonstrative, encore moins avec des gens que je connaissais à peine, mais je sais pas, ce gamin, je l'aimais bien.

Il me guida sur la jetée jusqu'à un terrain vague près de la plage. Une arcade en bois, avec des balançoires, un tobogan poussiéreux et un mur d'escalade, trônait au milieu d'un terrain défraichit, où les mauvaises herbes pullulaient dans le sable. Le manège était vieux et instable, le bois était pourri et rongé, il manquait même des lattes de bois par endroit. Et je crois bien qu'il n'y avait plus aucun enfant qui venait jouer ici, si ce n'était Henry.

J'ai fait le tour de la structure pendant qu'il montait dedans pour y chercher son sac de billes dans tous les recoins et cachettes possibles. Je me suis assurée que ce truc tenait encore debout, c'était le cas mais plus pour très longtemps, je songeais donc à en parler au Maire… ou bien à tout autre employé de la commune que je croiserais. Madame le Maire m'avait fait une forte impression, et je ne m'expliquais pas cette envie de la revoir autant que de l'éviter, surtout sachant qu'il était son fils, je ne voulais pas l'avouer mais cela me perturbait plus que prévu.

« Dis-moi Henry, ta mère sait que tu traine dans ce vieux fort ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Elle m'a même défendu de venir ici. »

« Tu sais, je crois qu'elle a raison, ce truc va s'écrouler bientôt »

« Je sais » Dit-il en sautant à pied joint dans le sable avant de se mettre à creuser pour y trouver son trésor.

« Je ne crois pas que ton sac de billes soit là »

« Aide-moi à chercher ! » Insistait-il fortement.

J'ai roulé des yeux et j'ai soupiré mais je me suis mise à chercher en silence.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche active tout autour du fort, je le sentais désespéré et triste. Il s'est assis sur un banc et il a mis une croix rouge sur son plan, en lieu et place du Fort. Il perdait un peu plus espoir à chaque fois qu'il cochait une zone sur son plan sans succès.

En regardant par-dessus son épaule, j'ai vu les autres zones de recherche et je lui ai proposé de filer à la bibliothèque pour continuer, qui plus est le temps était à la brume et à la pluie, je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne froid en trainant trop dehors. Je lui ai aussi proposé de couvrir la zone de la cour de récréation de l'école demain, pendant que moi je chercherais dans les magasins du centre-ville et les zones en forêt, prétextant que le contraire paraitrait louche.

Je m'assurais du même coup qu'il retournerait bien à l'école, c'était mon but premier, en aucun cas ses satanées billes, qu'il ne retrouverait probablement jamais.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Vers midi le temps s'était éclairci et j'ai envoyé le jeune apprenti du jardinier chez l'épicier pour nous rapporter de quoi manger, puis nous avons continué comme cela pour que tout soit en ordre et opérationnel. J'étais épuisé par ces gros travaux et vers 15h je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Il y avait bien évidement encore un tas de chose à faire et j'avais donné des directives à Charles pour finir la préparation de la maison._

 _Je suis rentrée et je ne me suis pas étonnée de ne pas voir Henry à la maison. Avant il restait ici avec sa baby-sitter mais maintenant il sortait et jouait probablement avec ses camarades, enfin je l'espérais car il me parlait peu de ses amis d'école._

 _Il était un peu tôt mais je me suis servi un verre de scotch, j'ai regardé ma dégaine dans un miroir et j'ai compris les rires cachés de mes employés, jamais ils ne m'avaient vue en pantalon ample et sweat-shirt et c'était plutôt hilarant c'est vrai, mais peu importe, j'avais mis la main à la patte et on avait bien avancé. Je voulais laisser le Shérif le moins de temps possible dans cette Auberge. J'ai pris mon verre et je suis descendue à la cave._

 _Je me souvenais que dans une pièce au sous-sol, il me restait des services à vaisselle entier, des jeux de couverts, un grille-pain, une machine à café et plein d'autre chose utile qu'il me restait du temps de notre première appartement avec Daniel, bien avant la venue d'Henry. Il y avait du tri à faire, certaines machines devaient être trop ancienne ou bien même cassées, mais je pouvais trouver de quoi aménager cette maison, et puis en commençant à ouvrir les cartons, je me disais en moi-même qu'il était enfin temps de trier tout ça._

 _Ces vieux souvenirs entassés, ces vieilles photos, ces vieilles tasses à café, ces vieux bougeoirs… Il y avait des choses très personnelles mais il était temps de laisser le reste être utile à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne verrait pas en eux que des images floutées par les larmes. Il était temps qu'ils servent dans une autre maison. Je fis un carton « bon pour la poubelle », un autre « A garder » et les autres étaient pour la maison du Shérif._

 _Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, mais j'en était à trois cartons plein de vaisselle, ustensiles de cuisine, coffret à pharmacie, porte-savon, miroir, et autres babioles de décoration quand j'entendit la porte d'entrée claqué et les pas d'Henry qui courait dans la maison._

 **Emma Swan :**

Avec Henry, nous avions passé le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque. J'y avait rencontré Isabelle, plus couramment appelée Belle, la responsable de ce sanctuaire. Apparemment elle et Henry se connaissent très bien, il avait l'air d'être le seul enfant à passer du temps ici sans que ce soit au programme scolaire. Elle l'a laissé fouiller partout, elle avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, et il avait l'air moins insolent devant elle, même très poli et gentleman.

Je cherchais des livres sur l'Histoire de la ville alors j'en ai profité pour lui demander et elle m'a embarqué dans les allées de sa bibliothèque qui était bien plus grande que je ne l'avais imaginé vu de l'extérieur.

Nous avons retrouvé Henry à quatre pattes sous une large table de lecture en bois, surmonté de jolies lampes à l'éclairage tamisé.

« Henry, qu'as-tu perdu exactement ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Une chose très précieuse Mademoiselle Belle »

« Tu passes souvent au rayon bande dessinée et livres de contes, tu as été regarder ? »

« Bien sûr, j'ai commencé par-là ! » Dit-il un peu trop sûr de lui en sortant de dessous la table.

« OK. Et le rayon biologie, nature et animaux ? Tu y … »

« Ouais j'y vais ! » A-t-il crié avant de disparaitre dans les allées sombres de la bibliothèque.

Je me suis retrouvée de nouveau seule avec Belle, qui me souriait gentiment. Je me suis installée à une table et j'ai feuilleté le premier livre sur Storybrook qu'elle m'apporta et j'ai attendu le retour d'Henry.

Belle m'apporta plusieurs volumes d'Histoire et d'architecture de la ville, et j'en choisit quelques-uns à emporter avec moi. Elle fut un peu gênée de me demander de remplir une fiche pour faire partie du listing des emprunts de livre.

« Vous me faites remplir une fiche ? à moi ? le Shérif ? vous n'avez pas confiance ? vous pensez que je vais vous les volez, ne jamais vous les rapporter ? » Plaisantais-je en remplissant assidument le formulaire.

« Bien sûr que non, j'ai confiance, c'est juste que c'est le règlement, je me dois de le faire pour tout le monde, sinon je ne m'en sortirais pas, et je n'accorde de privilège à personne… »

« Hey on se calme ! je plaisantais, voilà votre fiche, il n'y a que l'adresse qui manque, je loge au Granny's temporairement… j'espère… »

Elle se mit à rire et Henry réapparut comme sortit de nulle part.

« Alors ? »

« Rien. »

Son petit air dépité, nous attendrit toutes les deux puis nous sommes repartis. Je l'ai ramené chez lui, il a filé en vitesse et moi aussi. Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux n'avaient encore envie que Madame sa mère apprenne ce que l'on faisait.

On ne faisait rien de mal, j'essayais de retrouver le sac de bille d'un gamin malheureux comme les pierres tout en le remettant sur le droit chemin de l'école. J'avais été une gosse perturbée, bien plus que lui alors je n'avais pas voulu la jouer comme tous les adultes auraient fait, aller parler de son absentéisme à sa mère, par exemple. Non, il avait confiance en moi, il était intelligent, il retournerait à l'école dès demain matin et je n'aurais aucun souci avec cette histoire.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _« Henry ? » Criais-je en direction des escaliers._

 _« Maman ? »_

 _« Je suis au sous-sol ! »_

 _« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais en bas ? » Me disait-il en descendant avant d'atterrir dans un tas de carton vide dispersés au pied des marches._

 _Il s'arrêta net dans son élan et me regarda comme si j'étais folle, assise au sol, au milieu des cartons, des machines, des babioles, des souvenirs, des albums photos et de tout ce que j'avais pu déballer._

 _« Bonjour mon chéri. »_

 _« Bonjour Maman. »_

 _« Il a fait un sale temps, j'espères que tu n'as pas trop trainé dehors ? »_

 _« Non j'étais à la bibliothèque, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

 _« Du tri. Tu sais que l'on a un nouveau shérif en ville ? »_

 _« Oui la nouvelle a vite fait le tour » Me dit-il en regardant ailleurs._

 _« Eh bien, j'ai fait rouvrir la maison sur la Corniche et je cherche ce qui fonctionne encore et qui pourrait être utile. Tu veux m'aider, et brancher ce grille-pain, voir s'il est toujours en état de marche. »_

 _« D'accord. »_

 _Il a emporté le grille-pain en question un peu plus loin, près d'une prise et le brancha. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres qu'il tentait de me cacher puis il a fait une grimace à cause de l'odeur de ce vieil engin qui n'avait pas marché depuis des lustres. J'en ignorais la raison mais je me mis à sourire aussi._

 _Puis en fouillant dans le bas d'un placard, j'ai mis la main sur un sac de sport, un vieux sac de sport et j'ai su immédiatement ce qu'il avait dedans. J'ai posé mes mains dessus et j'ai soupiré, pendant cet instant, il m'a semblé revivre un souvenir comme s'il était réel et présent. A cet instant, j'ai revu ce sac, posé dans l'entrée de notre ancien appartement, et j'ai vu Daniel l'attraper à la hâte avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres et de filer retrouver ses amis pour leur partie de Base-Ball du dimanche._

 _J'ai ouvert tout doucement la fermeture éclair, l'odeur du vieux cuir et du talc m'a sauté au nez, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Henry débrancher le grille-pain et commencer à fouiller lui aussi._

 _« Maman, regarde, une machine à café dans son carton d'origine ! Elle est toute neuve ! »_

 _« Parfait met la avec le reste » Ais-je dis d'une voix absente._

 _Henry avait noté mon changement d'humeur et après avoir déplacé le carton en question, il s'est approché de moi, tout doucement._

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

 _« C'était à ton père. »_

 _Il semblait curieux mais la tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux. Je sais que par ma faute, il ne l'a pas connu, nous l'avions adopté et je n'ai fait que pleurer sa mort depuis qu'il était petit. Cet air triste qu'il affichait depuis toujours, c'était ma faute. Et je n'ai rien fait pour arranger ça, j'ai voulu faire de lui le parfait petit garçon que nous aurions dû élever à deux, mais seule, j'avais l'impression d'avoir lamentablement échoué._

 _« Maman, je sais que ce n'était pas mon père, à proprement parler, mais je sais qu'il m'aimait et qu'il est parti trop tôt, injustement… et je suis triste pour toi… Je peux voir ?»_

 _« Bien sûr, c'est à toi, je comptais te le donner un jour, mais tu étais encore un peu jeune pour cette grosse batte de base-ball en bois » Ais-je dis en la sortant du sac et en lui tendant feintant qu'elle soit bien plus lourde qu'elle ne l'était en réalité._

 _« Cool ! »_

 _« Et voilà son gant, en vrai cuir, regarde comment il l'a usé. »_

 _« Il était bon joueur ? »_

 _« Très bon, oui » Ais-je répondu en ravalant un sanglot._

 _Il est resté longtemps à regarder le gant avant de l'enfiler sur sa petite main, puis il a sorti une balle blanche au couture rouge, toute rayée de griffures, et il s'est mis à jouer avec. J'ai continué de ranger et de trier pendant un moment avec Henry dans les pattes, mais j'étais heureuse de l'avoir avec moi, à un point que j'avais presque oublié._

 _J'ai retrouvé un vieil album photo, que j'avais préféré remiser ici, plutôt que de le voir tous les jours dans les rayons de la bibliothèque du salon. Le premier album d'Henry, à son arrivé, quand il n'était qu'un nouveau-né, quand Daniel était encore là. Je l'ai serré contre moi, sans vraiment m'en apercevoir et j'ai regardé Henry s'essayer au lancé._

 _Il a vite repéré mon regarde de maman-poule sur lui et il m'a gentiment fusillé du regard._

 _« Henry, tu m'aide à monter tout ça dans l'entrée, je chargerai la voiture demain, et après on va diner. »_

 _« D'accord ! Je meurs de faim »_

 _« Encore un petit effort et vous serrez récompensez moussaillon ! juste quelques paquets à monter sur le pont ! »_

 _« A vos ordres, Capitaine ! » Dit-il joyeusement en montant les marches, les bras chargés d'un carton aussi gros que lui mais pas bien lourd._

 _Une bouffée d'air frais m'envahissait, un joyeux élan d'optimiste m'encerclait, j'étais en train de renouer des liens avec mon fils. J'étais de nouveau dans la course, rien n'était perdu pour nous. Sur son visage, je retrouvais le sourire de mon Petit Prince, je retrouvais mon petit garçon, si gentil et charmant._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je n'avais rien à faire de ma soirée. M'allonger dans mon lit. Regarder le plafond. Et attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ma vie.

Un incommensurable gouffre plongeait mon cœur dans un triste vide. Ce vide qui s'étendait devant moi quand ma plaque était posée, quand mon service était fini. Je rodais, j'errais seule dans les méandres de ma solitude assumée jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne enfin me trouver.

Et ce bon vieux sommeil ne daignait pas me trouver ce soir. J'arpentais les couloirs de ma mémoire, je zappais les unes après les autres ces affreuses bribes d'histoires de ma vie. Je m'inventais des portes dérobées pour m'éclipser de mes plus pénibles souvenirs mais rien n'y faisait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tous ces moments où je n'avais même pas eu de toit au-dessus de la tête.

Comment je pouvais me plaindre de ma situation ? Mon appart à Boston et ses fissures au plafond me manquait. Et mes vieux cauchemars de cette ancienne vie sous les ponts resurgissaient. J'étais si jeune, c'était comme si, c'était une autre vie, comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment était moi, cette ado trainant dans les ruelles, volant à l'étalage, côtoyant les sans-abris et les junkies jusqu'à rencontrer cette petite bande de délinquant et que les ennuis commencent vraiment. C'était comme si mon passé était flou, entre la fatigue, la faim et les drogues, je crois que j'avais occulté beaucoup de choses qui s'était passé à cette époque.

Je me souvenais de ce grand hangar abandonné, du feu de joie qui réchauffait ses murs en tôles froides, de ces canapés défoncés qui trônaient tout autour et de ces visages d'enfants perdus qui riaient sans savoir de quoi, ces visages sales et déformés qui riaient au lieu de pleurer. Ces enfants dont personne ne voulait, dont personnes ne se souciait, j'avais été là, au milieu d'eux, parmi eux, faisant partie de cette famille bancale et inadaptée. J'avais été perdue, tout autant qu'eux, et j'avais été à deux doigts d'y rester.

Je chassais ces relents du passé qui me gâchait la nuit. Je chassais ces idées noires qui revenaient juste parce que l'ennui leur en laissait la place. Je suis sortie du lit, j'ai fouillé dans les poches de mes sacs et de ma valise et j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

J'ai ouvert la fenêtre de la chambre, j'ai passé une jambe sur le rebord et je me suis adossé au chambranle, puis j'ai allumé une cigarette dans l'air frais de la nuit. J'ai inspiré comme pour retrouver un peu de mes vieilles habitudes, mauvaises mais réconfortantes. J'ai balancé le paquet sur le lit et puis j'ai ouvert une boite de somnifère. J'en ai avalé un, puis deux, j'ai fini ma clope et puis j'ai rejoint mon lit sans plus penser à rien.


	5. Jour 5

**Jour5. Vendredi.**

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Ce matin-là j'ai déposé Henry à l'école, puis les cartons entassés dans mon coffre, à la maison du Bois aux Pensées, en donnant quelques instructions à Charles, puis j'ai filé au bureau. J'avais pris beaucoup de retard ces derniers jours sur les affaires courantes de la ville et j'avais énormément de travail à rattraper. Heureusement mon assistante m'avait mâché le travail et la journée ne fut pas si accablante que cela._

 _Cela dit il restait la réunion du Conseil à organisé. Ce soir, 18h, je présenterais le nouveau Sherif au reste du comité municipal. Il fallait que j'intègre cela à l'ordre du jour et que je passe commande de quelques bouchers apéritifs et de bouteilles à l'épicerie pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, pour faire cela comme il se fallait._

 _J'avais l'habitude de ce genre d'attention, j'avais l'habitude d'organisé des réceptions et des banquets. Cela m'était facile et pourtant, une pointe de stresse naissait tout au fond de moi. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi._

 **Emma Swan :**

Encore une journée comme les autres, ennuyeuse, alors à 16h j'ai pris une pause et je suis allé voir si Henry avait bien passé la journée à l'école. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais pas le choix, le gamin m'en voudra surement mais je devrais en informer sa mère.

Arrivée à proximité de la sortie des élèves, je me suis garée derrière les bus scolaires et je suis sorti pour l'attendre. Je me suis mise un peu en retrait, appuyée sur le capot de ma voiture, pour ne pas l'embarrasser.

Bien sûr, il m'a repéré tout de suite et il est venu me rejoindre.

« Bonjour Gamin »

« Bonjour Shérif. Ça donne quoi les recherches de ton côté ? »

« Pas grand-chose, j'en ai peur, bonhomme » Répondis-je en compatissant sincèrement devant sa petite mine défaite.

« Moi non plus, rien dans la cours de l'école ou dans l'atelier d'art ou la salle de musique »

« Ne te décourage pas, on n'a pas quadrillé tout le secteur encore. »

Le gamin s'est forcé à me sourire mais je voyais bien que ça n'avait pas été un bon jour.

« Ça te dit un chocolat chaud chez Granny's ? J'ai encore un peu de temps. »

« Ouais, je veux bien »

« Alors monte en voiture, on y va ! »

Arrivés là-bas, il a passé commande pour nous deux, il voulait me faire goûter son chocolat chaud spécial Mills. Ruby nous en prépara deux avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

En nous les apportant, elle précisa à Henry que sa mère avait appelé et qu'elle allait passer le prendre ici pour le ramener mais qu'elle avait une réunion ce soir donc qu'il pouvait commander un plat à emporter sur la carte pour son diner de ce soir.

Le gamin se lécha les babines en attrapant une carte du menu sur la table d'à côté. Et moi je souriais bêtement quand j'ai plongé mes lèvres dans ma tasse de chocolat. Je me suis figée sur place, j'ai reposé la tasse avant de la faire tomber. Ruby a remarqué le changement sur mon visage et m'a questionné en silence, comme pour savoir si je trouvais ça bon, mais elle est repartie sous les appels d'un client un peu trop impatient. J'ai repris mes esprits. Doucement.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Ce chocolat avait bien quelque chose spécial. Mais quoi ? Ce petit goût me rappelait quelque chose, c'était indéniable. Mais quoi bon sang ? J'ai replongé mes lèvres dedans et là, le souvenir me frappa. La cannelle. C'était de la cannelle ! Crème fouettée et cannelle. J'ai bu plusieurs gorgées, je me suis même presque brûlé la langue mais j'ai reconnu ce goût bien particulier que tout le monde n'aime pas. Et je me souvenais soudain qu'à l'orphelinat, les autres gosses me trouvait bizarre de rajouter de la cannelle dans mon bol de chocolat. Ce n'était qu'une image floue, d'une bande de gosse assis dans un grand réfectoire parmi des dizaines d'autres bande de gosses, des gosses qui riaient et moi au milieu, avec ma tignasse blonde emmêlée, l'air ennuyé mais prête à riposter.

C'était dingue, ce gamin buvait son chocolat comme je le faisais à son âge. Ça m'a touché plus que ça n'aurait dû - c'était un simple hasard après tout, je ne devais pas être seule au monde à faire ça – et j'ai dû retenir une larme qui sortait de je-ne-sais-où. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Ruby, occupée à une table plus loin, et qui n'avait rien vu, heureusement.

J'ai reporté mon attention sur Henry qui me regardait bizarrement.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui très bien »

« Pourquoi tu pleurs alors ? »

« Je ne pleure pas… je me suis brûlée avec le chocolat. » Ais-je tenté de lui mentir.

« Comment tu le trouves ? »

« Délicieux, Henry… délicieux, merci »

J'ai répondu comme j'ai pu et on s'est contentés de prendre ce petit moment de repos en silence avant qu'il ne sorte sa carte au trésor et qu'il ne planifie les recherches de demain.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je me suis dépêchée de tout mettre en place et puis j'ai filé récupérer Henry au Granny's. Une fois sur place, je l'ai tout de suite aperçu, il était assis tout seul à une table avec une tasse vide devant lui et un livre ouvert. Je n'ai salué personne et je suis allée retrouver mon fils directement._

 _« Monsieur Mills » Dis-je pour le sortir de sa lecture._

 _« Maman. Salut ! »_

 _« Salut … tu as passé une bonne journée ?»_

 _« Mouais… bof… je suis pressé de rentrer à la maison »_

 _« Tu as commandé à manger ? Je suis désolé, j'ai une réunion du comité ce soir… »_

 _« Oui ça devrait être près, demande à Ruby, je range mes affaires et je vais à la voiture. »_

 _Je me suis retournée et je suis allée au bar. Ruby m'a tendu la commande dans un petit sac en papier et c'est là que je l'ai aperçu. Le Shérif était au bar avec une tasse vide devant elle, où je devinais un reste de chocolat qui avait laissé des traces de mousse sur les bords. Etrange. Mais passons, elle avait bien le droit de boire ce qu'elle voulait._

 _« Bonsoir Shérif Swan. » Dis-je doucement pour qu'elle se retourne._

 _« Oh ! Bonsoir Madame le Maire. »_

 _Je ne savais pas si elle m'avait vu approché mais elle était plutôt convaincante._

 _« J'ai tenté de vous joindre cet après-midi au poste et j'ai laissé un message à David. Il vous l'a communiqué ? »_

 _« Heu, non, à vrai dire, il me bipe depuis une demie heure mais je comptais repasser par le poste avant la fin de mon service de toute façon, mais comme vous êtes là… Dites-moi ? »_

 _« Oh, et bien, ça me dérange que vous soyez mis au courant si tard mais j'avais prévu une réunion du Comité ce soir, avec un tas de chose à aborder mais je comptais vous présenter à cette occasion comme ils seront tous réunis... Mais cela me gêne… »_

 _« Non, pas de souci, à quelle heure ? »_

 _« Eh bien, je vous épargne les sujets ordinaires que l'on doit aborder … disons que je vous attends pour 18h30 à la Mairie. »_

 _« Ça me va. »_

 _J'étais surprise qu'elle accepte aussi vite mais je pensais qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de cette corvée, enfin c'est l'impression qu'elle me donnait, où bien était-elle juste pressée de voir les têtes qui siègent au Conseil mais j'en doutais fortement. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être sa tasse de thé ce genre de réunion vue la grimace qu'elle tentait de cacher._

 _J'ai tourné les talons après l'avoir salué et j'ai rejoint Henry à la voiture._

 _Une fois à la maison, je n'avais qu'une demi-heure pour me préparer. C'était futile mais je me refusais d'y aller dans le même tailleur que celui que j'avais portée toute la journée._

 _Et bien sûr je suis arrivée tout juste à l'heure à la réunion. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes et je crois qu'ils l'ont tous remarqué. Ils avaient remarqué aussi le buffet plus loin, les plats de petit-four, les bouteilles de vins, les bons whiskys et les vases de fleurs assortis à la couleur du chemin de table._

 _Après coup, je me suis dit que, peut-être, j'en avais trop fait. Trop pour l'arrivée d'un nouveau Shérif. Trop pour une simple présentation d'un nouvel agent municipal, même Shérif, même gradé, même venant d'une grande ville. Mais c'était trop tard, je devais assumer et je me suis placée fièrement en bout de table et la réunion pouvait enfin commencer._

 **Emma Swan :**

C'est vrai qu'elle était pas gênée de me prévenir si peu de temps à l'avance, mais en repassant au poste, David m'a fait toutes ses excuses pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu plus tôt. Pourtant, il m'avait bipé, je n'avais volontairement pas répondu parce que j'étais avec Henry, mais si j'avais pris le temps de téléphoner, je me serais pas retrouvée dans cette situation gênante. Ma faute ? Peut-être. Bref.

Elle n'a pas vu que j'étais gênée, les gens voient jamais rien. Fallait que je me dépêche quand même un minimum pour ne pas arriver en retard maintenant. Avant d'aller au Poste, je suis repassée dans ma chambre au Granny's, je me suis rafraichit et j'ai enfilé une chemise noire à la place de ce vieux pull gris délavé. Le jean, la veste et les bottes, je les ais gardés et j'ai filé.

Arrivée à la Mairie, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais angoissée, pourtant rien ne m'angoisse jamais, encore moins une rencontre avec un tas de gratte-papier. A Boston, je m'étais frottée à bien pire qu'eux, j'en était convaincue, ce n'était qu'une simple formalité, pas de quoi s'emballer. J'ai repris mon assurance en main et je suis entrée dans la Mairie. L'assistante de Madame Mills était là, elle m'attendait je crois, et elle m'a conduit à la salle de réunion.

Ça en jetait pas mal pour une si petite ville, l'intérieur de la Mairie était impeccable du sol au plafond, même si le bureau du Maire était tout particulièrement élégant. Dans une grande salle, parquet, colonnes et baies vitrées donnant sur le jardin, les rosiers et les pommiers, il y avait une table en acajou de cinq ou six mètres de long, autour des sièges noir et confortable et en bout de table, un siège, semblable à un trône.

Si j'osais, je dirais qu'elle se prenait pour la Reine Mère, mais je n'oserais jamais penser une telle chose surtout en la voyant plus nettement à présent, arborant un tailleur noir aux revers et aux fines rayures gris clair. Le tailleur était magnifique. Elle était magnifique. Elle était le Diable sous son plus beau jour, dans ses plus beaux apparats, au sommet de son art, au sommet de la ville, les mains jointes et le sourire triomphant.

L'assistante interrompit leur conversation et m'introduisit dans la pièce. J'avais l'impression d'aller passer un oral. Pourtant il fallait quand même que j'arrive à décoller mes yeux de ce tailleur noir.

Tous les yeux se sont tournés vers moi. Mon Dieu cette angoisse ! J'inclinais la tête à tour de rôle en avançant jusqu'à Madame Mills qui s'était aussitôt levée pour m'accueillir.

Plus je m'approchais d'elle, plus ma gorge se nouait. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'arrivait. Et ça n'arrivait que quand elle était là. Fallait croire qu'il y avait un truc qui ne passait pas entre nous.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _La voilà qui arrivait enfin. Elle avait plus d'allure que tout à l'heure. Ses longues jambes, ce jean, ce déhanché, ce holster à la ceinture, cette chemise fluide et légèrement ouverte, ses cheveux blonds cendrés détachés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?_

 _« Hum, humm, Messieurs, Mesdames du Comité… je vous présente le Shérif Emma Swan, qui nous vient de Boston. »_

 _Elle a salué tout le monde et je me suis levée pour l'accueillir et lui apporter un siège. Elle s'est installée à mes côtés, mais je suis restée debout, à déambuler nerveusement._

 _« Le Shérif Swan est parmi nous depuis le début de la semaine, mais je pense que l'information avait déjà fait le tour de la ville. Elle assurera ce poste jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et je tenais à ce qu'elle soit bien accueillie par tous les habitants… Cela va certes vous changer de vos habitudes de Boston mais j'espère que vous vous plairez ici… même s'il faut bien l'avouer, il se passe beaucoup moins de choses que de là d'où vous venez. »_

 _« Je vous remercie Madame le Maire… je vous avouerai que le calme n'est pas ce que je recherchais dans mon métier mais pourquoi pas ?! … Hm, hm, euh… Storybrook me semble être une ville bien agréable. C'est évident que cela va me changer mais comme vous l'avez dit, je suis ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre alors… »_

 _Je sentais mal la tournure que prenait sa phrase._

 _« … alors je compte bien me plaire ici et assumer pleinement mon Poste. Je suis prête à satisfaire toutes les demandes et être activement présente dans la surveillance et la sécurité de la ville et de ses habitants. »_

 _Elle s'était bien rattrapée._

 _« Et je tiens à préciser que je suis à votre entière disposition, pour le moindre problème, les agents Nolan et Humbert et moi-même, nous ferons un plaisir de régler les moindres petits soucis, ou conflits, ou… »_

 _« C'est très aimable à vous, mais on vous la dit, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans notre petite ville, des petites affaires sans grandes importances »_

 _« Peu importe, le bureau du Shérif est à l'écoute 24h sur 24. Je vais installer un système de permanence. J'aurais besoin qu'on en parle d'ailleurs, plus tard, peut-être… »_

 _« Très bien. En attendant, je pense que l'on peut ajourner cette réunion et prendre le temps de faire connaissance. » Dis-je en m'éclipsant et en faisant signe à mon assistante de bien vouloir commencer à servir les boissons._

 _Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi je me sentais totalement dépassée. Pourquoi j'avais envie de rire à ses sarcasmes? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'elle pensait qu'on était tous une bande de paysans ? Pourquoi j'avais chaud comme si je passais un examen ? Il y a quelque chose qui me déplaisait chez elle, quelque chose qui me dérangeait, mais quoi ?_

 _Je lui ai apporté un verre, un whisky. Elle a accepté avec le sourire et un regard à la limite de la méfiance. Elle a déposé les lèvres au bord du liquide ambré, puis elle y a goûté. Elle semblait plus étonnée encore, mais elle a vite caché son expression quand Mr Mayer l'avocat spécialisé en commerce chargé de la législation du Port, est venu se présenter et quémander des informations sur notre nouveau Shérif de Boston car il avait des amis là-bas et y séjournait souvent._

 _Je me suis éclipsée pour discuter avec le Notaire d'une affaire en cours mais je ne suis pas resté loin. Je la voyais donner des réponses évasives, je la voyais se défiler et puis aller se resservir un verre._

 **Emma Swan :**

Eh bien, tout ce tralala, pour mon arrivée ? Il n'y a vraiment personne qui passe par ici pour fêter l'arrivée d'un shérif en grande pompe ? Manquerait plus qu'ils organisent une fanfare dans les rues ce weekend !

Cela dit le whisky était bon et le Maire était… Il fallait que j'arrête de la regarder toutes les 10 secondes. Il fallait que je m'échappe, cet avocat me harcelait presque à ce stade et je ne connaissais aucune de ses soi-disant relations et il me fallait immédiatement un autre verre.

Le buffet était somptueux. Je me demandais si elle avait fait ça elle-même ou si elle avait laissé son assistante s'en charger. J'ai goûté aux petit-four, après tout ils étaient là pour ça puis un frisson me parcouru la nuque, comme tout à l'heure au Granny's, et je savais qu'elle était derrière moi, je savais qu'elle s'approchait. Mais au resto, le jeu avait été fossé, je m'étais séparée d'Henry quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'entre, quand il avait vu sa voiture passer devant le restaurant.

Je me suis retournée, et effectivement, elle était là.

« Tout va bien Shérif Swan ? »

« Très bien je vous remercie, tout le monde a été si charmant. »

Elle m'a souri. Ça semblait presque rare, comme si elle avait oublié comment être sincère.

« Et je vous remercie pour cet accueil, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Et je ne pense pas avoir un quelconque droit à prétendre un tel accueil, d'ailleurs. » Dis-je, un peu confuse, en lui montrant le buffet.

« Oh ça, ce n'est rien ! »

« Mais, je suppose que c'est tout de même vous, en personne, qu'il faille remercier pour tout ceci ? N'est-ce pas ? » Ai-je insisté.

« Hm, eh bien, oui, mais je vous en prie, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. »

J'ai rêvé ou elle a rougi. Je crois bien que oui.

« Et ce whisky ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose non plus ? » Dis-je en levant la bouteille et en observant l'étiquette.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle se sentait fautive mais il ne fallait vraiment pas, en réalité un tel accueil flattait mon égo mal mené depuis de nombreuses années.

« Ecoutez, je suis … vraiment touchée par tout ça, arrivée ici, ça m'angoissait un peu, à vrai dire. Dans une ville si petite, si calme mais vraiment, merci pour cet accueil, ça me rend la chose plus… agréable. »

Je ne pouvais pas être plus sincère que ça, d'ailleurs je savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de me confesser ainsi. Et je sais pas ce qui me prenait d'apprécier un minimum toute cette surenchère pour mon arrivée.

Et puis voilà d'autre notables qui arrivaient, je me suis ressaisie et j'ai fait mon boulot, je me suis montrée aimable et je me tenais bien. Je représentais l'Ordre et la Justice, tout en m'ennuyant terriblement dans un coin de ma tête, ce même coin qui ne cessait de guider mon regard vers Madame le Maire et son tailleur.

Mais Dieu merci, cette petite sauterie a vite pris fin. Et les voilà qui s'excusaient et qui s'éclipsaient les uns après les autres, tous enchantés, tous ravis mais pressés de retourner dans leurs foyers.

En serrant la main d'un homme dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom, je me rendais compte qu'il ne restait plus personne. J'ai vu Madame le Maire donner quelques directives à son assistante et je l'ai vu me rapporter ma veste. La voilà qui allait me raccompagner à la porte comme le voulait le protocole et enfin ce calvaire prendrait fin.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _La réunion s'était bien déroulée, la présentation du Shérif aussi, tout était impeccable et tout le monde était parti. J'ai attrapé sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et je l'ai rejoint. Une idée me passait par la tête. Je n'avais pas envie de mettre fin à cet entretien. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais l'idée est restée dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à sa hauteur._

 _« Ça vous dit un autre verre ? Ailleurs ? »._

 _Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui m'avais pris de lui proposer ça._

 _« Hm… je veux dire. Dans un cadre moins formel… Vous vouliez me parler de la mise en place d'un service de nuit ? On peut en parler si… »_

 _Elle allait me répondre que ça pouvait attendre. Elle allait m'envoyer balader et elle aurait eu raison, qu'est-ce qui me prenait bon sang ?!_

 _« Eh ? ouais… avec plaisir ! »_

 _J'essayais de cacher mon étonnement mais je crois que c'était flagrant et je devais arrêter de sourire. Et il y avait encore Camille qui nous regardait de loin, il fallait vite que je sorte de là._

 _Sur le parking, je lui ai demandé de me suivre en voiture. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller au Granny's, on passait notre temps au Granny's, ça suffisait comme ça. La taverne du Port ? Hors de question. Le Rabbit Hole ? Parfait._

 _Elle traversa la ville en me suivant tranquillement. Dans le quartier sud, près du disquaire, de la vidéothèque, du bowling, des magasins de vêtements un peu plus underground que le magasin d'Irma et ses vieilles fripes du temps jadis, il y avait le Rabbit Hole. Le bar préféré des musiciens et des jeunes fêtards du samedi soir. Heureusement on était seulement vendredi. Ambiance cocktails, jazz, lounge, juste ce qu'il me fallait._

 _Elle m'a rejoint sur le parking. L'endroit ressemblait à un vieux hangar désaffecté et elle regardait le vieux bâtiment d'un œil louche._

 _« Ce n'est pas un piège. C'est juste un bar. Promis » Ais-je dit._

 _« Je me méfie, je me disais bien que cet accueil à la Mairie ça cachait quelque chose ! Vous vouliez m'endormir c'est ça ! »_

 _J'ai ri. J'ai ri aux éclats même et je me suis interrompu sur le champ, en tournant à l'angle et en tombant nez à nez avec Hugo, le gars de la sécurité du Rabbit Hole. Il m'a dévisagé, il avait bien raison. J'ai remis mon masque et je l'ai salué simplement d'un hochement de tête quand il nous fait entrer._

 _Je suis entrée la première, j'étais une habituée des lieux, le patron derrière le comptoir de caisse m'a salué au passage. J'ai longé le grand bar, traversé la salle principale, je me suis faufilée parmi la foule et les tables jusqu'à un escalier caché par des épais rideaux._

 _Elle me suivait de près. Elle examinait les lieux sur son chemin, déco en bois, poutre et brique apparente, luminaires noir et design, graffitis sur les murs représentant des musiciens, bar monstrueux, petite scène réhaussée avec cinq musiciens, grosses enceintes, tables de billard, jeux de fléchettes accrochés au mur, piste de danse et puis quelques tables où l'on servait des burgers fait-maison, et l'odeur des Frits Cajun et du poulet rôti vous alléchaient les papilles en passant._

 _J'ai gravi les marches de l'étroit escalier, elle me suivait toujours. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'elle me regardait à présent, plus qu'elle ne regardait la déco du bar. J'avançais, toujours sûr de moi, je calais mes pas sur les premiers accords de la musique qui démarrait sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle s'est arrêtée dans la montée, elle s'est retourné vers le groupe qui jouait ce soir puis remonta et me rattrapa à l'étage._

 _J'avais une légère appréhension, je ne venais jamais avec personne ici, et le regard du barman de l'étage à mon arrivée me trahissait. J'allais la laisser pénétrer dans un recoin secret de ma vie alors que je la connaissais à peine. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ? Etais-je si rejetée de tout le monde, que je me jetais sur la première personne nouvellement arrivée dans le coin pour m'en faire une alliée ? Etais-je si seule que je m'apprêtais à partager mon point de replis avec une inconnue ?_

 _Franck, le barman élégant et discret du cosy room du Rabbit Hole, nous a invité à le suivre jusqu'à un box privé, mon box privé à vrai dire. Sur une mezzanine donnant sur la scène et les musiciens, deux fauteuils en cuir capitonnés autour d'une petite table ronde, le tout était à l'abri des regards, caché par de grands rideaux rouges et des panneaux de bois. J'aimais cet endroit, chaleureux, élégant et branché à la fois. Comment dire à mes concitoyens que Madame le Maire aimait passer ses vendredis soir au Rabbit Hole, les soirs ambiance jazz lounge avec de bons musiciens et un cocktail à la main ? Impossible. Alors quand je venais, c'était toujours dans la discrétion de ce box, et seule._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'avais eu un peu peur en voyant le bâtiment mais finalement j'étais plutôt agréablement surprise. J'avais vu le nom du Rabbit Hole sur la liste des commerces de la ville mais jamais je ne me serais douté qu'un tel endroit pouvait exister à Storybrook. Comme si les gens branchés ne sortaient que la nuit et se réunissaient tous ici, alors qu'en ville je n'avais croisé que des personnes âgées, des jeunes couples avec de jeunes enfants, des matelots bourrus et des gens enfaite si ordinaires.

C'était hallucinant, je m'excusais intérieurement d'avoir maudit cette ville, finalement il y avait un endroit qui sauvait le reste à mes yeux. Tout le monde s'amusait, dansaient, lumières tamisées, nappes de fumée, bruits de boules de billard qui s'entrechoquent violement et son jazzy dans de lourdes enceintes. C'était tout ce que j'aimais.

Une scène, des vrais musiciens, un piano, un saxo, une guitare, une batterie et une contrebasse, des tables de billards, un long bar pris d'assaut et des barman hipsters, une arrière cuisine d'où sorte des plateaux fumants et une odeur qui m'ouvre soudain l'appétit. Des éclats de rire, des chopes de bières qui s'entrechoquent et des paris aux jeux de fléchettes. C'était un petit paradis ici mais appartement on allais ailleurs.

Je l'ai suivi dans un étroit escalier. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer sa démarche, ses hauts talons, la ligne fine de ses bas qui courrait sur ses mollets apparents, et cette silhouette élégante que je devinais sous son manteau. Et cette musique qui me tiraillait. Bon sang, cette musique ! Ils reprenaient _Where the Night Begins_ de Steve Cole. Ça me troublait, elle me troublait, ou bien c'était déjà les vapeurs d'alcool qui me faisaient ça, comme si fréquenter un bar digne de ce nom m'avait manqué au point d'en sentir des effets secondaires, comme si le gout de l'alcool me manquait soudainement.

Je me laissais porté par les notes parfaites et je la suivi jusqu'à l'étage, c'était nettement plus feutré, confortable et discret : bar en acajou, étagère en verre, bouteilles de prestige, barman en costume. On nous a installés, avec vue sur la scène, dans d'énormes fauteuils en cuir. Je la regardais dans la lumière rouge des abat-jours. Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle me disait, je n'entendais que les notes du saxophoniste par-dessus toutes les autres, et je ne voyais que ses lèvres qui bougeaient et cette petite cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieure, si discrète, que je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué.

Elle m'a souri, elle avait l'air un peu gênée.

« Pardon ! Vous disiez ? » Ais-je dit en me ressaisissant.

« Hm, ce n'est rien. L'endroit vous plait ? »

« Oh oui, beaucoup ! »

« Le Rabbit Hole est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une ambiance de grande ville ici ! »

« Je vois ça… merci. » Ais-je dit doucement.

Elle a hoché la tête, je crois avoir vu qu'elle rougissait mais je n'en suis pas sûr avec ces lumières calfeutrées mais l'éclat de ses yeux noirs et ce sourire retenu m'indiquaient qu'elle était aussi gênée que moi.

Le serveur nous a délivré de ce moment. Elle avait pris la peine de commander la spécialité de la maison pour nous deux et je n'avais pas protesté. Je reportais mon attention sur le groupe en dessous de nous, j'observais leur style et leur rythme. Ils étaient bons.

« Désolé pour mon absence de tout à l'heure, je cherchais le titre de cette chanson de Steve Cole qu'ils jouaient quand nous sommes arrivées. » Ai-je menti pour rompre ce silence qui durait.

« Et alors vous avez retrouvé ? »

« _Where the Night Begins_. 1998. Tiré de l'album _Stay Awhile_. »

Elle a hoché la tête comme par respect avec une moue presque étonnée sur le visage.

« Et celle-ci, c'est … » Continuais-je pour l'épater un peu plus sans réelle raison.

« _It's Gonna Be Alright_ » Me prit-elle de court.

Je me suis inclinée face à elle, je n'étais pas la seule à écouter du jazz moderne.

« Avant que Steve Cole ne rejoigne The Sax Pack. » Poursuit-elle pour m'achever totalement.

Elle se réinstallait comme il fallait dans son fauteuil avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage et le croisé de ses jambes me troubla.

« Vous me tentez Madame le Maire, je le vois bien ! » Dis-je avec beaucoup de sérieux comme si je tentais de la percer à jour mais je n'avais rien de méchant en tête pourtant elle blêmit d'un coup et perdu son assurance si fraichement retrouvée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec méfiance et un brin de panique.

Je ne comprenais pas sa soudaine peur, très lisible malgré l'acharnement qu'elle déployait pour la cacher. Je lui ai souri pour la rassurer.

« Je le vois bien, depuis le début de la soirée… vous essayer de me prouver que votre charmante petite ville paumée vaut le coup que je m'y intéresse ? »

Elle respirait de nouveau, je le voyais très nettement. Elle se détendait et trempa ses lèvres dans son verre avant de me répondre.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, Shérif Swan. »

« Mais vous essayez quand même de me montrer les meilleurs aspects de votre ville ? Pour que je ne bâcle pas mon travail ou que je ne salope pas le boulot parce que je ne me plais pas ici ? Parce que je juge que c'est une lourde punition de m'avoir enterré ici ? Parce que j'aurais des ressentiments qui pénaliseraient vos concitoyens ? Parce que mes compétences ne pourraient pas être … »

Il était temps de se taire. J'en avait beaucoup trop dit. Je me suis plongée dans mon cocktail pour me faire taire. Elle me dévisageait comme si j'avais ouvert la boite de pandore devant ses yeux et l'avais refermé aussi vite, heureusement.

 _ **Regina Mills**_ _:_

 _Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, cette soirée avait failli mal commencée, et puis finalement, le son, les assiettes de spécialités qu'on a dégustées, l'alcool qui faisait son chemin dans mes veines, on avait passées un agréable moment en réalité._

 _Je n'ai pas relevé son quasi dérapage incontrôlé un peu plus tôt. Elle avait du mal à digérer sa mutation, elle avait du mal à se faire à cette ville. Je comprenais tout ça, à une époque moi aussi, j'avais préféré ne pas être ici._

 _« Ils sont vraiment excellents les musiciens ? vous les connaissez ? » Me coupa-t-elle dans mes réflexions profondes._

 _« Oui, ils jouent souvent ici, ce sont des enfants du pays, il y a Florent, John, Arthur, Kevin et Zac. »_

 _« Ils se démerdent vraiment bien, ils ne font que des reprises ou bien ils ont des compos à eux ? »_

 _« Ils ont des compos, pas mal d'ailleurs mais ils les jouent rarement. »_

 _« Ce soir c'est jazz et Steve Cole, en particulier. J'apprécie. »_

 _« Je m'étonne que vous connaissiez ? »_

 _« Je m'étonne que Vous connaissiez Madame le Maire ! Je vous pensais plus à écouter de la grande musique classique ! » Plaisanta-elle avec un sourire auquel j'avais du mal à résister._

 _« Bien évidement j'aime la Grande Musique mais je ne m'arrête aucunement à ça »_

 _« C'est une bonne philosophie … de ne pas s'arrêter à ça… » A-t-elle dit en laissant sa phrase en suspens comme pour troubler le fond de ma pensée._

 _« Shérif, j'ai fait mes études à Boston et j'ai travaillé à New-York, je sais ce que c'est de quitter la métropole pour Storybrook. Je peux vous comprendre. Très peu de gens sont partis un jour de cette ville, tout le monde a toujours vécus ici, c'est leur foyer, aussi simple soit-il. »_

 _« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, cela dit, vous, vous êtes né ici, c'était un retour aux sources, pas un dépaysement total. »_

 _J'acquiesçais, elle n'avait pas tort._

 _« Cela dit, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude » Murmura-t-elle doucement._

 _Je l'ai regardé mais je n'en ai pas demandé plus. Elle me répondrait si elle le voulait vraiment. Elle a avalé une gorgée, elle a eu un tic, c'était étrange, jusque-là je l'avais vu maitriser le moindre de ses gestes et la moindre de ses émotions._

 _« Eh bien, le dépaysement, ça me connait, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille. J'ai grandi en foyer. » Marmonna-t-elle douloureusement._

 _« J'ignorais cela. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça peut être. »_

 _« N'essayer pas, ça vous filerait des cauchemars » M'a-t-elle dit avec un petit sourire._

 _En fond sonore, j'entendais,_ Reverence _, titre plus récent, toujours de Steve Cole. J'hésitais à le préciser mais je me suis retenu. Elle l'entendait aussi, elle a fermé les yeux quelques secondes pour savourer les notes. Elle était si jolie sous ses airs de dur-à-cuir, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules, son chemisier noir entrouvert laissant deviner la douceur de sa peau et la chaîne d'un collier dont le médaillon était trop bien caché pour que je puisse l'apercevoir._

 _Je me suis reconcentrée sur les musiciens et j'ai fini mon verre tranquillement. C'était étrange pour moi de me trouver ici avec quelqu'un, étrange mais pas désagréable. En bas, l'ambiance s'enflammait alors qu'ils commençaient_ Devotion _, un titre un peu plus rythmé et dansant que les balades précédentes._

 _« Vous savez, je ne mesure en aucun cas le chagrin d'un enfant seul, c'est simplement terrible. Moi, j'ai été élevé par un père aimant et une mère tyrannique, et j'ai adopté un enfant. Oui, mon fils, je l'ai adopté et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait devenu balloté de foyer en foyer. »_

 _« On ne s'en sort pas si mal quelquefois, j'en suis la preuve vivante ! » Plaisanta-elle sans relever ma maladresse._

 _« Je veux dire que je trouve inconcevable qu'on puisse abandonner un enfant et je trouve terrible qu'ils y en aient tant qui attendent une famille. »_

 _« Le système » Me répondit-elle sans grande conviction comme si j'avais continué de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas._

 _« Il y des choses mal faites dans le système. » Marmonnais-je_

 _« Je… ok Madame le Maire, on va jouer franc jeu, maintenant et tout de suite ! »_

 _Elle a changé de ton. J'avais forcément dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait et elle a poursuivi d'une seule traite._

 _« Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez vraiment à faire. Tisser des liens ? En apprendre plus sur moi ? Parce que je vais être l'agent le plus gradé de votre petite ville où vous ne voulez surtout pas perdre le contrôle ! Vous voulez m'avoir dans la poche ? Vous voulez couvrir vos arrières ? Dites-moi ? »_

 _Elle était comme un lion que l'on sort de sa cage, comme l'inspecteur qu'elle était et qu'elle faisait taire depuis le début de la soirée, peut-être même le début de la semaine._

 _« Eh… Eh bien, rien de tout cela ne m'étais passé par la tête à vrai dire. En apprendre plus sur vous, peut-être, mais dans le simple but de vous intégrer, de vous accueillir, je trouve ça légitime… je ne cherchais pas à mal. J'espère que vous me croyez ? »_

 _« Hm… oui, excusez-moi, je… j'ai passé trop de temps à travailler. Je réagis comme un flic parfois alors qu'il n'y a pas lieu. »_

 _« Vous n'êtes plus en service là. »_

 _« Ouais… mais je l'avoue, les relations humaines m'échappent un peu, enfin je crois. »_

 _« Un peu… ? » Dis-je avec un large sourire en lui tendant mon verre pour qu'elle trinque et que l'on oublie tout ça._

 _« Ok… je peux peut-être vous dire certaines choses en gage de ma bonne foi. »_

 _« Allez-y, je vous écoute »_

 _« Comme par exemple ce qui ma valut ma mutation ici. Imaginez qu'au sein de ce beau système américain, certains hauts fonctionnaires sont … corruptibles. Imaginez que vous mettiez le doigt dessus et qu'on vous offre un tas de pognons pour que vous gardiez le silence… ce que, bien évidemment, vous ne faites pas. Bien au contraire... vous remontez la filière jusqu'à mettre mal à l'aise certains services de police et de la Mairie … et quand vous êtes prête à faire tomber tout le monde, on essaie de faire passer le dossier aux oubliettes et on vous mute dans un trou perdu… Enfin pour résumer. »_

 _« Vous alliez faire tombez tout le monde ? »_

 _« Oui… jusqu'à ce qu'un drame arrive. Quelqu'un d'innocent est mort, une jeune recrue et moi, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'abandonner l'enquête. »_

 _« C'est si malheureux. »_

 _« Ouais, je sais …et pourtant tout ça aurait dû finir autrement. Même s'il y a bien un moment où mon passé de délinquante m'a sauté à la figure et pris à la gorge, il y a bien eu un moment où j'ai failli accepter l'argent. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait. » Me confia-t-elle._

 _« De délinquante Sherif Swan ? J'ai du mal à le croire. »_

 _« Eh bien croyez-le ou non mais c'est le cas ! Notez que c'est une chose très personnelle que je vais vous dire… Je… J'ai mal tourné à l'adolescence, j'ai trainé avec des gens peu recommandables, et j'ai fait des choses que je ne referais pas, jamais. J'ai payé pour ça, j'ai payé très cher et j'ai repris ma vie en main. »_

 _« On peut donc changer, vous en êtes la preuve. »_

 _« J'aime à le croire, quand on a une véritable seconde chance, je pense que l'on peut, mais je n'en suis pas là ! J'ai encore du chemin à faire, je crois. »_

 _J'entendais ces mots comme une parole d'évangile, comme la confession d'un témoin qui a su changer ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, ou tout du moins qui essayait. J'étais admirative en même temps que méfiante, j'essayais d'imaginer la transformation d'une enfant difficile en flic de choc._

 _Je me rendais compte que je la dévisageais sans dire un mot. Heureusement Franck m'a sauvé la mise, il nous a apporté la suite de nos commandes, il a desservi les assiettes, et nous a gentiment prévenu que le chauffeur du Club se ferait une joie de nous raccompagner à nos domiciles._

 _« Je n'ai pas de domicile » A-t-elle dit avant d'éclater de rire._

 _« Oh mon Dieu oui ! Mais je vous assure que tout est bientôt fin prêt, je vous ai trouvé un petit nid douillet Sherif ! »_

 _« J'espère bien Madame le Maire, l'auberge est très sympa… mais on s'en lasse vite… » Murmura-t-elle la main devant la bouche pour qu'on ne l'entende pas._

 _J'ai ri et puis je me suis adressée au barman._

 _« Franck ! Il est hors de question que l'on me ramène, je suis tout à fait en état de conduire » Dis-je très assurément._

 _« Je n'en doute pas Madame le Maire, mais ce sont les consignes de la maison, exigés par votre service à la Mairie. Alors vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix »_

 _Très bien, je capitulais, je n'aurais pas le dernier mot ce soir, alors j'ai bu ce dernier verre et il me fit un bien fou. Je remarquais seulement que le groupe avait fait une pause voire qu'il avait même finit son set, et que c'était la sono qui avait pris le relais. J'avais effectivement un peu perdu la notion du temps ce soir._

 **Emma Swan :**

Le bar s'était vidé, de la mezzanine à l'étage, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Seuls les plus vaillants étaient encore là, seuls quelques-uns dansaient encore sur la piste, seul un couple d'acharné jouait la belle au billard et seuls quelques habitués n'avaient pas désaoulés, cramponnés aux tabourets du bar.

Elle dévalait les marches sur ses hauts talons avec une grâce inimaginable, surtout après les cocktails que l'on avait vu, et je l'admirais, rien que pour ça. J'ai remarqué le guitariste au bar qui s'emparait de pichets de bières pour son groupe et j'ai croisé le saxophoniste qui venait l'aider. Je les ai interpellés rapidement pour les féliciter, je remarquais du coin de l'œil que Madame le Maire s'éloignait et je l'ai perdu de vue.

Quand je l'ai retrouvé, elle avait payé la note.

Décidément, cette réunion n'avait vraiment pas été banal et cette soirée, pleine de surprise. C'était étrange, je me sentais comme charmée, je me sentais comme mieux dans ma peau, comme légère et satisfaite. Je m'étais amusée, confiée, et j'étais la première étonnée. Jamais je n'abordais ses sujets de mon passé mais ce soir, je m'étais confiée sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Et je m'étais régalée aussi. Le son live était parfait, les plats servis étaient délicieux et sa présence avait été agréable en réalité, ma première impression sur son austérité n'était pas la bonne, à croire que mon don avait vraiment des ratés depuis mon arrivée ici.

C'était réellement étrange, sa présence m'irritait, m'agaçait mais elle m'intriguait tout à la fois. Après cette soirée, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de gênant, quelque chose sur lequel je ne mettais pas de mot. C'était étrange comme elle avait su se montrer sous un autre jour, en pleine nuit, étrange comme elle était changeante et toujours élégante. Etrange comme elle me souriait ou bien me fusillait du regard. Les nuances de son caractère étaient si fines que même avec mes dons de profiler j'avais du mal à la cerner. Etrange cette cruauté sur les lèvres et cette sincérité dans les yeux. J'avais du mal à croire à ce double jeu. Elle était un mystère pour moi, un réel mystère.

Elle se retenait. Mais de quoi ? Je ne le savais pas mais elle s'enchainait elle-même à des poids lourds, son passé peut-être, son défunt mari, je ne savais pas. Elle jouait un rôle, elle composait depuis si longtemps qu'il semblerait même qu'elle ait oubliée sa vraie nature. Elle n'était pas tout à fait libre, pas tout à fait elle-même, sous ses airs de femme dirigiste et perfectionniste, se cachait une femme bien plus complexe.

Elle me plaisait. J'avais du mal à croire à mes pensées, j'avais du mal à croire que mes vieux démons resurgissaient, mais elle me plaisait. Et il allait vite falloir que ça me passe, que ça sorte de ma tête.

Je ne me souvenais que trop bien des ennuis que je m'étais attiré en fréquentant la gente féminine. Espérons qu'une fois les grammes d'alcool dilués dans mon organisme, cette impression me passera. Mais il y avait une chose que je devais retenir à tout prix, les cocktails du Rabbit Hole étaient traitres.

L'instant d'après le videur, Hugo, nous ouvrait les portes de l'établissement, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'une voiture noire et discrète, garée devant l'entrée. Sans que l'on ait eu notre mot à dire, la voiture démarra avec Madame le Maire et moi-même sur la banquette arrière, direction le centre-ville.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais bien évidement tenté de parler au patron en payant la note mais il ne démordait pas. Nous allions être raccompagnées par le chauffeur du Club qu'on le veuille ou non. Cela ne dépendait pas de notre comportement ou de notre élocution, cela dépendait du nombre de verre commandés et du degré d'alcool des cocktails, et nous étions au-dessus de la limite et cette limite, c'est moi qui l'avait instauré. Comment j'aurais pu faire un scandale pour ça ? Contre ma propre loi ?_

 _Et me voilà avec le nouveau Shérif dans un « taxi ». Quelle image cela donnait de la municipalité ? Qu'elle image ça donnait de moi ? J'avais mal à la tête, j'étais perturbée, je m'étais faite à sa présence, mais tant de proximité m'angoissait soudainement._

 _« Le Granny's Hôtel puis Mifflin Street, s'il vous plait. »_

 _« Bien Mesdames, aucun souci, j'allume juste le GPS et c'est parti ! J'espère qui y'aura pas trop de circulation ce soir ! Je plaisante, je plaisante bien sûr ! » A-t-il dit en nous regardant attentivement dans le rétroviseur et en riant à sa propre blague, qu'il devait sans doute faire tous les soirs._

 _Il s'est tu en croisant mon regard dans le rétro et reporta son attention sur la route pendant que je reportais inévitablement mon regard sur le Shérif. Elle me regardait aussi. Je me suis sentie troublée dans l'instant, j'avais les mains moites et la gorge sèche. Je sentais mon cœur battre comme s'il n'avait pas battu dans ma poitrine depuis une éternité. Elle me troublait et j'ai détourné les yeux aussitôt._

 _C'était dingue cette sensation, il fallait que je m'enlève ça de la tête immédiatement. Je devais me concentrer, la ville était minuscule, elle serait bientôt arrivée devant le Granny's. Mais pourquoi il passait par là ce chauffeur ? Il y avait plus court comme chemin ! Je me suis retenue de faire la moindre réflexion parce que ça aurait pu être mal interprété et j'ai gardé le silence. Mais pas elle._

 _« C'est vous qui avez institutionalisé le retour avec chauffeur pour les bars avec débits de boisson ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Si seulement toutes les villes pouvaient faire la même chose. »_

 _« Elles n'en ont pas toutes les moyens mais ici, j'ai pu le faire. Passez un certain seuil d'alcool, on rentre à pied ou avec le chauffeur et si vous faites un scandale, on vous prend vos clefs de voiture et vous n'avez plus qu'à les récupérer au Poste de Police le lendemain, si vous finissez pas au Poste tout court avec un rappel à l'ordre. Vous verrez ça arrive. »_

 _Je voyais le chauffeur acquiescer de la tête sans oser prendre part à la conversation et il avait bien raison._

 _« Votre démarche sauvera beaucoup de vie, c'est un drame de voir tant de morts sur les routes. »_

 _« Je suis bien de votre avis, surtout que la plupart du temps ce sont des accidents stupides qui auraient pu être évités. Je ne veux pas vivre ça dans ma ville. »_

 _Un silence un peu pesant s'installa entre deux banalités et la voiture pénétrait dans la rue principale._

 _« Madame le Maire…je… je tiens à vous remercier, c'est la première bonne soirée que j'ai passé depuis mon arrivée, j'admets, ne pas le vivre si bien que ça, alors merci. »_

 _« Oh mais je vous en prie Sherif ! Votre tâche est difficile mais il faut bien respirer de temps en temps. »_

 _« C'est bien vrai, j'ai tendance à l'oublier »_

 _« Moi aussi. »_

 _« Merci » A-t-elle répété tout bas._

 _« Mesdames, Le Granny's Hôtel prochaine arrêt dans cinq, quatre, trois… » Coupa le chauffeur en décélérant et en garant son auto devant le restaurant._

 _« Merci bien » A-t-elle dit en ouvrant la porte._

 _C'était l'heure de se séparer. C'était une bonne soirée. C'était le moment où jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je l'ai rattrapé par le bras. Et puis je ne savais plus quoi lui dire après ça._

 _« Shérif Swan… je … demain, promis, vous aurez une maison où vous installer. Tout est pratiquement près. Je… »_

 _Elle semblait surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle ne s'attendait peut-être à rien. Je lisais la confusion sur son visage, elle a ravalé sa fierté et m'a souri._

 _« Je patienterais le temps qu'il faudra mais… Merci… Madame le Maire. » M'a-t-elle répondu d'une voix suave et mon cœur a fondu sous la chaleur de ses simples mots._

 _Elle a refermé la porte, le chauffeur est reparti, je perdais mon regard par la fenêtre sur un paysage que je connaissais déjà par cœur. J'ai mis ce sentiment confus sur le compte des cocktails du Rabbit. Je suis rentrée à la maison, j'ai donné congés à Lisa, la jeune voisine qui gardait Henry, j'ai regardé ma montre, il était tard et je suis montée me coucher._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'ai fermé la portière, la voiture est partie. Je suis restée là, immobile, sur le trottoir. Je n'en revenais pas. Je sentais encore la chaleur de sa main sur ma peau, je sentais encore la douceur dans son regard, je sentais encore ses mots pourtant banals qui résonnaient en moi. Je sentais une sorte de frustration grandir doucement et me parcourir l'échine.

Je me suis reprise et j'ai emprunté la ruelle pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Il faisait sombre mais je me repérais bien, je sentais l'alcool tenter de me déséquilibrer mais sans trop de succès. Et puis soudain j'ai senti un frisson dans la nuque et l'angoisse me bouffer l'estomac. Je me suis retournée dans la ruelle déserte et sur un pan de mur, j'ai distingué l'ombre d'un homme. Elle était immobile mais elle était bien visible, j'ai fait un pas en avant, j'ai cligné des yeux, ce n'était peut-être que mon imagination puis l'ombre s'est éclipsée à toute vitesse.

L'alcool a retardé mes réflexes mais je me suis lancée à sa poursuite. Bien évidemment, arrivée à l'angle de la ruelle, il n'y avait personne, pas une ombre, pas même un chat. J'ai rebroussé chemin en étant bien réaliste, quand bien même il y aurait eu un homme suspect, je n'étais pas en état de l'attraper ce soir.

L'entrée de l'hôtel était plongée dans le noir mais j'ai remarqué Ruby assise à l'accueil qui feuilletait un magazine de mode sous une petite lampe de bureau. Elle était concentrée sur sa lecture mais elle avait forcément entendu le grincement de la porte, pourtant elle ne relevait pas la tête. Je suis passée près d'elle aussi discrètement que possible en la surveillant du regard et en me faisant la plus petite possible.

« Alors, c'était comment le Rabbit Hole ? » A-t-elle dit sans relevé la tête.

J'ai sursauté sans le vouloir, elle m'avait eu. Je me suis accoudée au comptoir comme si de rien n'était, et j'essayais de tenir son regard mais j'étais si étonnée de cette question que je ne trouvais rien à répondre. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être fliquée, c'était d'ordinaire le contraire. Je me sentais prise au piège mais je gardais la tête haute et fière, après tout je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne.

« C'est une toute petite ville, vous savez. »

J'ai secoué la tête. Je me rendais.

« Vous devriez postuler dans les forces de l'ordre Ruby, vous feriez une bonne détective ! »

« Oh, vous croyez ? »

« J'en suis persuadée Ruby, persuadée ! » Dis-je en posant maladroitement le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Ruby a ri, puis m'a souri en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice. J'ai monté quelques marches, pressée d'aller me coucher, mais j'ai rebroussé chemin. Dans les lumières tamisées du vieil hôtel, j'espérais qu'elle garderait le secret.

« Dites, Ruby ? »

« Oui, Shérif ? »

« Ça pourrait rester entre nous ? » Ais-je dit en faisant un petit signe implorant.

« Hm… évidemment, Shérif. » M'a-t-elle dit avec un signe de tête et un sourire auquel j'accordais toute ma confiance.

J'ai regagné ma chambre, j'ai posé mon arme de service sous l'oreiller. Je me suis déshabillée et me suis couchée. J'avais un million d'impressions et de sensations différentes qui me traversaient, j'avais une enclume dans la tête et des papillons dans le ventre. J'avais vraiment passée une bonne soirée. Avec elle.

Mes yeux fixaient le plafond, l'alcool dans mes veines s'amusaient à me faire tourner en rond et puis plus rien, un sommeil sans rêves, ni cauchemars, m'emporta, un sommeil lourd et profond, naturel - ou presque - pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée me soulagea d'un poids.


	6. Jour 6

**JOUR 6. Samedi.**

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Fallait s'y attendre, réveil difficile. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des millénaires que je n'avais pas abusé des cocktails de la sorte. J'avais de vagues souvenirs du Rabbit Hole qui revenaient et je sentais que j'allais le payer cher. J'ai ouvert les yeux difficilement et j'ai entendu toquer timidement à la porte._

 _« Bonjour Maman » Me dit Henry avec une tasse de café fumant dans les mains._

 _« Bonjour mon p'tit prince »_

 _Il me tendait la tasse avec précaution sans que j'ai à sortir de mon lit._

 _« Dur soirée ? » Me demanda-t-il avec ce visage encore si enfantin._

 _Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir._

 _« Hm, oui en quelque sorte. »_

 _« Une réunion avec le comité ? Tu es rentrée bien tard. » A-t-il dit avec un petit sourire que je n'arrivais pas à décrypter._

 _« J'ai fait plus ample connaissance avec notre nouveau Shérif. »_

 _« Ha … ouais… ? » Bafouilla-t-il._

 _Soudain son attitude a changé, son sourire s'effaça un instant avant de revenir, un peu crispé. Un éclair de panique a zébré son joli minois mais il s'était repris très vite, au point que je n'y avais pas fait si attention que ça._

 _« Il reste des tartines … un peu trop grillées… en bas, dans la cuisine… si tu as faim. Je file, je vais rater mon bus, et j'ai atelier que jusqu'à 11h ce matin, à tout à l'heure ! » Dit-il avant de me faire un rapide bisou et de déguerpir en vitesse._

 _J'avais trop mal à la tête pour me poser plus de question. Il m'avait vaguement parlé d'heures d'atelier du samedi matin pour la réalisation du décor de leur spectacle d'école mais sans plus. J'ai ouvert le tiroir de ma table de chevet et j'ai attrapé le tube d'aspirine, j'en ai avalé deux puis j'ai attrapé le combiné du téléphone. J'ai laissé un message à Camille pour qu'elle récupère ma voiture sur le parking du Rabbit Hole et qu'elle passe me prendre chez moi._

 _J'ai pris une douche et je me suis préparée mais rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette étrange impression qui me collait à la peau. Cette douce sensation de légèreté qui pourtant me clouait au sol avec une violence inimaginable. Je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de cette image qui me poursuivait même les yeux grands ouverts et bien réveillée. L'image du Shérif Swan qui me souriait en sirotant son verre._

 _Finalement, elle m'avait fait une forte impression alors que j'attendais l'inverse. Finalement cette soirée m'avait bien plus appris que j'espérais, mais il y avait un mystère chez cette femme qui m'embrouillait l'esprit._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je me suis réveillée avec le crâne lourd pourtant je me sentais … bien. C'était étonnant. Je me sentais toujours bien, détendue dans mes baskets, à l'aise en toutes circonstances mais c'était mon image qui voulait ça. Là, je me sentais tout simplement bien mais j'avais besoin de deux aspirines pour m'en remettre quand même. J'ai cherché dans les tiroirs de la salle de bain et j'ai trouvé enfin ce que je cherchais en ne cessant de repenser à cette soirée.

Je pensais avoir désormais une alliée de poids dans cette ville. Je pensais, qu'elle comme moi, avions envie de trouver une faille chez l'autre pour pouvoir mener le jeu mais c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit. J'avais apprécié ce moment.

Je m'étais peut-être fait une amie hier soir, quoique j'en doute, je n'ai jamais eu de véritables amis, des connaissances, des camarades, des fréquentations, des collègues, mais jamais d'amis, j'étais… solitaire, depuis toujours et ça ne changerait pas de sitôt. Cependant j'appréciais l'effort qu'elle avait fait pour me rendre sa ville plus agréable, mais n'était-ce pas intéressé de sa part ? Et puis un bar sympa ne rachetait pas l'ennui mortel de ce trou perdu. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Je ne savais plus.

J'ai pris un café à emporter au comptoir du Granny's, le visage fermé, l'air énervé alors que bizarrement je me sentais bien, mais je ressentais un besoin vital de le cacher. Je me sentais étrange et confuse. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Quelque chose me trottait dans la tête mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus et ça m'énervait prodigieusement, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans la rue. Où était ma voiture ?

Le parking du Rabbit Hole. Il fallait que je la récupère. Voilà ce qui me tracassait. Voilà pourquoi je m'énervais sans raison et puis je me suis calmée, je me suis dit que j'avais de la chance, le ciel est dégagé ce matin, la brume et la grisaille s'en étaient allées. Alors je me suis mise à marcher vers le bar en digérant mon apparente mauvaise humeur.

Un peu plus tard, arrivée au Poste, Graham fit les frais de ma mauvaise foi quand il me fit un rapide briefing.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais toujours d'humeur changeante, incapable de me calmer, ni de m'énerver franchement. Je sentais des pointes de stresse monter. Des images de cette soirée tournaient en boucle dans ma tête et elles m'obsédaient. Des images d'elle, de son sourire si rare, de son tailleur si bien ajusté, de ce rire qu'elle retenait. Elle m'obsédait et il fallait que ça cesse au plus vite. Ça n'était pas approprié du tout, ça n'était pas le moment et pourtant ça me suivait comme une ombre depuis l'aube.

Je suis sortie faire un tour de patrouille en voiture. Le soleil était haut, la journée était belle. J'essayais de penser à autre chose mais, ici, on avait vite fait le tour, et du coup mais idées tournaient en boucle elles aussi.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Après une matinée laborieuse, débordée par la paperasse accumulée de ces derniers jours et incapable de me concentrer deux minutes de suite, je suis partie en prétextant aller déjeuner dehors._

 _J'ai décidé d'aller à la maison du Bois aux Pensées, en espérant que toutes mes directives avaient été suivis et que la maison était fin prête à accueillir son nouvel occupant._

 _J'étais impatiente, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si intimement impatiente de lui proposer cette maison comme logement. Et j'étais angoissée aussi. C'était étrange, je ne m'étais pas senti angoissée depuis longtemps, mon travail à la Maire était une mécanique bien huilée, il n'y avait que le comportement d'Henry ces derniers temps qui me tracassait réellement. Et l'arrivée de ce Sherif avait seulement eut pour effet de me sortir de ma routine et de mes ennuis. Oui, je me persuadais que c'était simplement ça._

 _Pourtant je revoyais sans cesse son visage me sourire derrière les verres à cocktails et j'avais l'impression, d'après nos discussions, que quelque chose lui manquait. Je crois qu'elle avait besoin que l'on prenne soin d'elle, car personne ne semblait l'avoir vraiment fait jusque-là. Les bribes de son histoire qu'elle avait osé m'avouer entre les notes de musique, me poussaient à croire qu'elle avait apprécié mon invitation et se sentait assez en confiance en ma présence. Chose très rare ici, les gens cessent de discuter généralement quand je suis là._

 _Je suis entrée dans la maison. Mon regard s'est posé sur tous ces petits détails qui faisaient de cet endroit, un univers tout à fait différent d'il y a quelques jours à peine. Cette maison abandonnée, ressemblait maintenant à un petit cottage charmant, moderne et chaleureux. Tout était installé, les plafonniers s'éclairaient, le frigo fonctionnait, le conduit de cheminé avait été dégagé et les nombreuses fissures rebouchées, les peintures étaient sèches, les meubles presque installés. Il ne restait que les cartons que j'avais rapportés de chez moi à déballer, et les meubles du patio à installer, depuis que les baies vitrées avaient été changées, et quelques détails de décorations intérieurs à fignoler._

 _J'étais plutôt satisfaite du résultat mais il y avait une chose qui me choquais, il faisait très froid et je voyais Charles remonter du sous-sol, des outils à la main et l'air peiné. Le chauffage faisait des siennes. Les pièces arriveraient lundi, avec un peu de chance, et le Sherif pourrait emménager en début de semaine._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce contre-temps me peina autant, mais je ne l'ai pas montré, enfin si peu. J'ai remercié toute l'équipe pour leur formidable travail et je les informais que leurs chèques en compensation de leur aide, les attendaient au guichet de la Mairie. Je précisais qu'il y en a un pour le jeune apprenti qui était absent et Charles me regarda étrangement, comme si mes actes et mes paroles l'étonnaient, comme si je dérogeais à mes propres règles et que je me comportais comme une folle à lier._

 _Je leur ai donné congés et je suis restée seule dans l'ancienne maison de ma tante. Je repensais au testament qui me léguait cette maison et je pensais que j'allais devoir négocier finement pour récupérer ce document parce que maintenant je voulais proposer cette maison au nouveau Sherif au lieu de penser au profit de ma ville. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?_

 _Je tournais en rond dans la maison en ruminant, mais ça n'arrangeait rien alors au fur et à mesure, je me suis surprise en train de remettre un cadre droit, de ranger la vaisselle dans les placards, d'aligner les machines sur le plan de travail, et mettre de l'ordre dans les petits fauteuils en osier et les coussins du patio._

 _Et puis, au bout d'un moment, je me suis rendu compte que la maison prenait vraiment vie, du moins, en apparence, elle commençait à être vivable et harmonieuse. J'étais tellement contente de revoir ses volets ouverts, de revoir de la couleur et de la lumière entre les murs. Et soudain c'était comme revoir des souvenirs qui passaient devant moi comme des nappes de fumées, dans lesquelles je devinais les jours anciens où, enfant, j'avais vécu ici._

 _Ma décision était la bonne, j'avais envie de revoir cette maison vivre. Et j'espérais qu'elle plairait au Sherif, sinon elle devra se contenter de cet affreux appartement en centre-ville._

 **Emma Swan :**

En milieu de journée Nolan a repris ma garde. J'ai fait un tour sur le Port, en croisant des gens aimables qui me saluaient d'un petit signe et qui profitaient de ce petit rayon de soleil tout comme moi. J'ai fait un tour sur le marché et j'ai acheté quelques marrons grillés que je me suis empressée de manger. J'ai croisé le Pirate buvant du Rhum sur un banc, attendant une meilleure marrée, attendant un groupe de touriste ou d'enfants en sortie scolaire qui ne viendraient pas. Je l'ai observé un moment, voir si son état d'ébriété était avancé et si ça pouvait poser problèmes. Mais apparemment non, alors j'ai laissé couler la ''consommation d'alcool sur la voie publique'' et j'ai passé mon chemin.

J'essayais encore d'échapper à son image en me noyant dans l'horizon. Je repensais à ses derniers mots, je devrais la revoir très bientôt en espérant avoir un logement plus confortable que la chambre du Granny et son odeur de renfermée. Mais je n'étais pas exigeante. Vraiment pas. Je repensais à mon appart à Boston, et mon petit cocon de célibataire me manquait énormément à cet instant.

Je devais la revoir bientôt, j'allais même être amenée à la voir sans arrêt. Ça m'angoissait. C'était idiot. J'avais passé une bonne soirée pourtant, j'avais aimé cette soirée, et j'espérais qu'elle ait le même sentiment que moi. Mes aveux sur mon passé n'avaient pas semblé l'effrayer, ils auraient dû mais je n'avais tout dit non plus. Mes pires zones d'ombres du passé, je n'aimais pas les dévoiler, et je lui en avais déjà beaucoup trop dit, sans doute à cause de l'effet traite de ces cocktails.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'ai rejoint Henry à la maison puis je l'ai déposé à sa leçon de piano qu'il avait déserté depuis des semaines. Son professeur avait eu un désistement, il m'avait appelé dans la journée, et je n'ai pas laissé le choix à Henry. Puis j'ai croisé le Sherif Swan devant le Granny's et j'ai hésité. J'ai paniqué pourtant j'avais une folle envie de lui montrer la maison même si j'enrageais pour ce problème de chauffage qui retardait tout._

 _J'avais peur, je ne comprenais pas mon inquiétude mêlée d'enthousiasme, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui me chamboulait autant, et me rendant les mains moites. Je ne savais vraiment pas, mais je me suis arrêtée à sa hauteur sans trop réfléchir._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'ai angoissé de la revoir toute la journée et voilà que quand j'ai aperçu sa voiture du coin de l'œil, mon cœur a bondi. Je paniquais carrément. Mon cœur s'emballait. Mais bon sang, je devais me reprendre !

Elle a descendu la vitre de sa voiture et son grand sourire, presque trop marqué, presque faux, me transperça quand même. J'écoutais ses paroles mais je n'entendais pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, pourtant j'ai obéi et je suis montée dans son véhicule, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours.

« Bonsoir Madame le Maire. » Dis-je poliment en effaçant ce stupide sourire qui se collait à mes lèvres.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je sortais du centre-ville avec le Shérif à la place du mort._

 _« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez donner votre avale sur le logement que j'ai trouvé pour vous. Si cela ne convient pas, j'ai autre chose sous la main… » Ais-je inventé, soudain un peu mal à l'aise._

 _J'ai tourné avant la route du Port pendant que les mouettes tournaient en rond au-dessus de nous._

 _« Malheureusement, un problème de dernière minute est survenu, le chauffage nous a lâché. Les pièces arriveront lundi et si ça vous convient, vous n'aurez plus à dormir au Granny's »_

 _Je continuais sans pouvoir m'arrêter de parler inutilement._

 _« Dieu Merci. Je ne suis pas compliqué, un plumard, un frigo, une sono et je suis comblée ! »_

 _Elle a ri mais je sentais que ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. Et j'angoissais un peu plus._

 _Je longeais la plage jusqu'au parking de la promenade. Je le dépassais et m'aventurais sur un chemin de caillasse et de bêton défoncé, et je voyais son visage changer, s'inquiéter._

 _« Vous avez peur ? »_

 _« Non… mais à tout hasard, si vous comptez vous débarrasser de moi, sachez que je suis armée. »_

 _Elle a relevé sa veste et m'a montré son holster et son arme à feu. Je lui ai souri. Elle était si sûr d'elle, elle était si belle en réalité. Ça la rendait encore plus dangereuse, mais ça la rendait surtout plus attirante. A cet instant, j'ai quitté la route des yeux pour les poser sur elle, un peu trop longtemps peut-être et elle l'a remarqué._

 _« C'est dans la forêt que j'irais pour me débarrasser de quelqu'un… » Ais-je dit mystérieusement pour faire passer la chose en plaisanterie._

 _Elle a ri mais n'avait toujours pas l'air d'apprécier la route que je prenais, qui nous éloignait de plus en plus du Port et de la plage et encore plus du centre-ville._

 _« Vous avez confiance ? » Ai-je murmuré._

 _« Je ne suis pas encore sûr ! »_

 _J'ai souri, et elle aussi. Et pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai cru que ses yeux allaient me faire rougir._

 _« Le prenez pas mal, Madame le Maire, mais je trouvais le centre-ville déjà très calme et silencieux … et je suis habitué à l'effervescence de Boston et des autres grandes villes où j'ai vécu… » Me dit-elle pour me préparer gentiment à un refus._

 _« Attendez de voir… et j'ai pensez à ça, ne vous inquiétez pas »_

 _« Oh, mais je ne m'inquiète pas ! » Se défend-elle les mains en l'air en signe de paix._

 _Oui j'avais effectivement pensé à ça. Certes cette maison était éloignée de tout mais elle était loin d'être dans un environnement aussi calme qu'il n'y parait. J'ai enfin arrêté la voiture sur la corniche, devant les barrières blanches de la maison du Bois aux Pensées, ces fleurs qui ne fanent jamais, ni ne perdent leurs couleurs, même en hiver._

 _« C'est vraiment très mignon mais c'est très isolé et surement beaucoup trop calme p… » Commença-t-elle avant que je ne la coupe._

 _J'ai descendu les vitres de la voiture, la nuit commençait à tomber, le calme régnait. On ne s'en rendait pas compte dans la journée mais la nuit cela devenait flagrant. Derrière la jetée, le long de l'eau et caché par les rochers et des bosquets, il y avait les transformateurs électriques de la ville, et le bruit résonnait dans le silence, si bien que le vent et les vagues qui se jetaient sur les rochers, ne résonnaient qu'en sourdine à côté de ce bruit mécanique._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je me demandais jusqu'où elle m'emmenait comme ça. L'endroit était éloigné de tout. Parfait pour une retraire spirituelle que je n'avais absolument pas envie d'entreprendre.

Je me demandais ce qu'il lui avait pris de me trouver une maison en périphérie, plutôt qu'un appart en centre-ville. Et maintenant, je comprenais.

J'ai fermé les yeux sans le vouloir. C'était comme une symphonie urbaine, comme une mélodie mêlée de métro et de travaux, un ronronnement incessant qui me fit me sentir chez moi.

Je n'osais plus la regarder. J'avais si honte d'apprécier. Et maintenant je me demandais comment était l'intérieur de cette petite maison ? Maintenant je me disais que c'était vraiment joli ce jardin avec toutes ces fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Et je me demandais comment elle avait pu avoir cette idée ? Comment elle avait pu avoir cette attention aussi particulière pour moi ?

« L'ancienne propriétaire a quitté cette maison il y a des années et des années … quand ils ont installé les transfos, entre autres. Elle trouvait ça insupportable ! » M'expliqua-t-elle.

« Moi, j'adore. » Répondis-je, en rougissant presque de la façon dont j'avais dit ça.

Elle est sortie de la voiture et j'en ai fait autant.

Elle est entrée la première avec son trousseau de clefs et je la suivais sagement. La maison était plongée dans la pénombre, seule la lueur des deux réverbères de la corniche éclairaient par endroit les murs et les moulures.

Elle alluma la lumière et j'ai ouvert de grands yeux.

C'était incroyable, cette petite maison était ravissante de l'extérieur avec ses peintures fraiches, et l'intérieur était tout à fait spécial. L'entrée simple, poutre en bois, grand miroir, patère, escaliers accédant à la cave et à l'étage, je présumais. Sur ma gauche, je devinais la cuisine, carrelage ancien, îlot central et placard en bois simple et vernis.

J'avançais sur ma droite et j'ai cru rêver. Mur du fond en brique, tableaux d'architecture, cheminée en pierre, bar en bois, canapé en cuir, bibliothèque décorée d'un vase design, d'un bibelot en forme d'aigle royale et de quelques romans aux reliures anciennes de larges fenêtres donnant sur la mer et une lampe ventilateur vissée au plafond avec d'énormes hélices et de grosses ampoules.

« Vous aimez ? »

« C'est … wow, c'est étonnant, ce contraste, ce charme… cette maison est … oui j'aime beaucoup »

« Vous voulez voir l'étage et le patio ? »

« Volontiers. »

« Il y a aussi un petit bureau qui donne sur le jardin derrière, une buanderie, un garage et une cave à vin au sous-sol. »

« Agent immobilier, c'est votre seconde casquette à Storybrook ? »

Elle a ri discrètement en se rattrapant vite, mais je devais avouer que j'aimais réussir à la faire rire. C'était toujours très éphémère mais c'était là.

« Non c'est une première, je crois ! »

« Eh bien vous êtes douée… si je peux me permettre. » Bafouillais-je.

Je suis montée en premier, la laissant en arrière, un peu perturbée. Je découvrais deux chambres et une grande salle de bain au carreaux et meubles blancs impeccable. Dans la chambre principale, il y avait un lit monté sur palette, c'était cool et assortit aux petites tables de chevet de la même teinte et matière.

« Ce n'est pas un peu grand pour une seule personne ? »

« Ce n'est pas l'espace qui manque à Storybrook, c'est l'une des plus petites maisons de la périphérie. »

« A Boston les apparts son minuscules, ou délabrés, ou hors de prix. »

« Alors vous aimez ? »

« Le chauffage sera remis ? Promis ? »

« Bien évidement, le plus vite possible »

« Ok je marche. » Ai-je dit sans afficher de sourire satisfait pour autant.

J'ai redescendu l'escalier en m'habituant à ses marches en bois asymétriques et je suis revenu dans le salon. Elle m'a fait visiter le reste de la maison : un accès au garage et au jardin, une buanderie, une cave à vin et un ancien soupirail à charbon, puis elle m'a fait découvrir le patio : charmant ensemble de fauteuils de jardin en rotin avec de larges cousins moelleux, table basse et plantes vertes en pot, le tout entouré d'une baie vitrée exposée plein Sud donnant sur une partie de la jetée et une partie du jardin.

Derrière le bois, un peu plus loin, je devinais les bruyants transformateurs dont elle me parlait. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre et le bruit m'a atteint au loin. J'ai respiré l'air frais un moment, puis je suis revenue dans le salon où Madame le Maire m'attendait.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure alors que j'introduisais les clefs dans la serrure, alors que j'allumais la lumière et que j'attendais sa réaction. J'espérais qu'elle allait aimer._

 _Elle s'était fixée dans l'entrée, elle avait jeté un œil partout, elle semblait surprise, mais elle semblait apprécier._

 _Le style urbain, vintage, cosy mais branché tapait dans le mille. Le salon, la chambre épurée et le patio avaient l'air de beaucoup lui plaire même si elle gardait le visage plutôt froid et placide comme le serait un éventuel acheteur devant un agent immobilier. Elle jouait son rôle à merveille mais m'adressa un grand sourire une fois de retour dans le salon._

 _Je savais que le bar était plein, Charles était passé prendre ma commande à la Cave du Souterrain, le magasin drugstore du centre-ville. J'ai ouvert la porte du placard en l'interrogeant du regard. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés mais s'installa dans le canapé en guise de réponse._

 _« Vous avez le temps ? » Me demanda-elle par acquis de conscience ou bien en espérant que je prenne l'échappatoire, mais je n'en avais bizarrement pas envie._

 _« Oui j'ai le temps, mon fils est à sa leçon de piano… et il a rechigné à y aller ses derniers temps, alors autant vous dire que son professeur va le retenir ce soir. »_

 _« Bien, il fait un peu froid le soir dans vos contrées sauvages, alors un verre me réchauffera ! »_

 _« Le chauffage sera vite réparé, je vous le jure ! » M'excusais-je encore._

 _« Sinon on allume un feu et on reste là ! » Continua-t-elle en riant avant de porter sur moi un regard confus, inquiète du sens de sa phrase._

 _Je lui ai souri et je n'ai pas relevé sa maladresse qui avait l'air de lui peser et de la gêner. Elle s'enfonçait dans le canapé quand je lui ai tendu son verre et je repensais à son idée. J'ai posé mon verre sur le rebord de la cheminée, j'ai déplacé la grille, balancé des bûches et des copeaux dans l'âtre – que Charles avait eu la bonne idée d'approvisionner - puis, j'ai craqué une allumette et le tour était joué._

 _Je me suis installée dans le canapé, à l'autre extrémité et j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle, elle qui regardait les flammes grandir derrière les grilles en fer forgé. Elle était silencieuse, songeuse, gênée peut-être même, je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de son visage et je crois que c'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait de cesse de regarder la cheminée et le feu qui prenais de l'ampleur et la réchauffait._

 _Je sentais chez elle la malice qu'elle aimait afficher, et l'assurance qu'elle aimait porter comme une armure. Je sentais aussi la rigueur de l'inspecteur de police qui n'était jamais loin je sentais la liberté qui l'animait, la curiosité qui lui servait de moteur et je sentais aussi une profonde tendresse qu'elle voulait cacher. Ce soir le Shérif ne portait pas son masque de flic, je la voyais elle tout court, belle et fragile même avec un glock à la ceinture._

 _Je crois qu'elle commençait à se détendre vraiment, je crois que l'endroit lui plaisait et le lui permettait. Un verre à la main et un sourire qui s'affichait enfin sur les lèvres, je me disais que j'avais bien fait de me démener, rien que pour apprécier ce moment-là en particulier. Mais je devais tout de même en avoir le cœur net._

 _« Toutefois, si vous préférez quelque chose en centre-ville… je tacherais de trouver mieux que ce qui était libre immédiatement. »_

 _« En centre-ville ?! Non merci ! Pour que l'on suive tous mes faits et gestes ?! »_

 _« S'habituer à une petite ville n'est pas chose évidente. Tout le monde se connait ici et tout le monde finit par tout savoir sur tout le monde. »_

 _« Finalement ici, un peu en retrait, ça sera parfait… pour prendre du recul… parait que je suis là pour ça aussi… prendre du recul… baliverne ! »_

 _Elle a ri. J'ai ri aussi, légèrement, mais j'ai senti qu'elle voulait changer de sujet._

 **Emma Swan :**

C'était un peu dingue. Pourquoi j'avais encore accepté de boire un verre avec elle ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas prétexté être en service pour m'esquiver ?

Elle m'avait servi un bon whisky, elle avait allumé un feu, elle avait du temps devant elle, elle me proposait une sublime petite maison à mon goût pour me loger, mais à quel jeu elle jouait ?

Et moi qu'est-ce qui me prenait de plus oser la regarder en face ? Et d'être hypnotisée par les flammes, immobile, figée sur place par ce regard qu'elle posait sur moi ? Je devais me ressaisir.

« Comment avez-vous fait ? A qui était cette maison ? Ce n'était pas un logement de fonction, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, non ce n'est pas un logement de fonction mais je vais faire ne sorte que ça le devienne pour le temps que vous passerez chez nous. »

« Vous n'avez expulsé personne pour ça, j'espère ?! » Dis-je en plaisantant

« Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ?! » Dit-elle faussement vexée.

Elle avait de l'humour derrière ce masque de Maire intraitable qui règne sur son royaume. Elle avait ri avant d'enchainer.

« La maison était à ma tante, les transformateurs l'ont fait partir, entre autres choses, et l'acte de propriété est désormais à mon nom… et puis les ouvriers de la commune m'ont aidé à la remettre en état ».

« Très bien, j'ai l'esprit plus serein maintenant ! »

Elle souriait à mes fantaisies.

« Le gros de l'électroménagers est neuf quant au reste… »

Elle n'a pas fini sa phrase, elle semblait hésiter.

« Oui, le reste ? »

« Le reste était dans mon sous-sol, ça n'a quasiment pas servit, de la vaisselle encore en carton, un grille-pain et une machine à café, tout neuf, et d'autre bricoles… mais en très bon état, vous verrez. »

« Ho mais il ne fallait pas faire autant »

« Eh bien j'ai pensé qu'un logement de fonction devait être doté de ce genre de chose, vous aurez moins à déménager, selon le temps que vous devez rester… et puis autant que ça serve à quelqu'un. »

Madame le Maire semblait gênée, presque honteuse d'avoir fait un don personnel mais logique. Moi je me sentais étrange. Je crois n'avoir jamais reçu autant d'attention de toute ma vie. Je la remerciais d'un regard qui en disait long, sans pouvoir effacer cette émotion de mon visage. J'ai bu une gorgée pour passer mon malaise mais rien à faire. Je m'étonnais de cette expression qui ne me quittait plus. J'étais reconnaissante, j'étais touchée et presque émue, comme si j'avais oublié ce que c'était, si toutefois j'avais déjà vécu ça. Et j'en oubliais les bonnes manières.

« Eh bien je… je… Merci. »

« Il ne faut pas me remercier, cela fait partie de mes attributions. » Refusa-t-elle poliment.

« Hum, non, laissez-moi vous remercier car je pense que dans d'autres circonstances, c'est le genre d'affaire que vous déléguez à d'autres. »

« Certainement pas, je prends soin d'accueillir tous les nouveaux arrivants à Storybrook ! Même ceux qui font un scandale dans les couloirs de la Mairie ! » Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire provocant.

« Je n'ai pas fait de scandale mais si je n'avais pas insisté, est-ce que vous auriez reçu et pris autant de soin à me trouver un logement ? »

Elle a tiqué, j'avais touché juste. C'était notre petit entretien de départ, notre première rencontre à la Mairie qui avait fait qu'elle s'était donnée tant de mal. Elle aurait reçu les papiers de logement de fonction à l'heure, j'aurais échoué dans un appart' miteux du Port. Je lui ai souri pour lui montrer que je plaisantais.

Nous avons ri. A l'unisson. Ce son était étrange à mes oreilles. Je me suis tue immédiatement. Un peu gênée en me dérobant de son regard envahissant, je m'éclipsais et admirais encore une fois l'intérieur de ce salon parfait pour moi.

Je me suis levée pour approcher d'un des tableaux au mur. Paysage urbain, certains en noir et blanc, certains vu du ciel, dont un de New York, et je me fixais sur un en particulier. Une vue de nuit avec milles et une couleurs qui couraient sur l'un des ponts de Boston. Je l'avais reconnu immédiatement en arrivant mais bien sûr je n'avais rien dit tout de suite.

« Le Zakim Bridge. » Chuchota-elle pensant que je ne l'entendrais pas.

« Oui, le Leonard P. Zakim Bunker Hill Memorial Bridge. » Lui répondis-je en souriant alors qu'elle me regardait avec les yeux ronds.

« Vous l'aviez reconnu ? »

« Pour qui me prenez-vous ?! » Lui lançais-je sur le même ton qu'elle, tout à l'heure.

Ella a souri.

« Boston est la ville où j'ai passé le plus de temps. »

« Moi, j'ai vécu plus de la moitié de ma vie à Storybrook » Me répondit-elle dans un souffle, comme un soupir, comme un désespoir expulsé sans avoir pu se retenir.

Elle m'a fait un petit sourire et a bu une gorgée de malt sans grimacer une seule seconde, comme si elle pouvait se contenir de n'importe quelle émotion, comme si elle savait faire glisser la tristesse ou la douleur sur elle et la faire passer sans rien éprouver.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Un long silence, une gorgée de whisky, un sourire discret. C'était étonnant, ce genre de situation avec des proches comme avec des inconnus, m'ennuyais le plus souvent, et pourtant là, à cet instant précis, je ne me sentais pas si mal que ça._

 _C'était vraiment étrange, je me sentais bien, le moment était agréable, un peu comme hier, au Rabbit Hole. Etait-ce grâce à elle ? Etait-ce cet alcool ? Ou juste l'odeur de cette maison qui me rappelais mon enfance malgré les couches de peintures fraîches ? C'était étrange. Toute cette semaine avait été étrange._

 _Je m'étais démenée pour remettre en état cette maison et j'en savourais maintenant les bénéfices. Le Shérif appréciait l'endroit. Elle m'avait remercié. Son sourire, avant qu'elle le ravale, était honnête et brillait comme celui d'un enfant le matin de Noël. J'étais heureuse._

 _La tête me tournait légérement mais ce n'était pas un vertige, c'était un plaisir. Je me suis sentie légère, je me suis sentie moi-même et sereine pendant un court instant. J'ai respiré profondément pour savourer le moment mais elle a pris ça pour un soupir d'ennui ou dieu sait quoi d'autre. Je me suis radouci, mon visage était tellement habitué à être dur qu'il me fallait faire l'effort de sourire parfois._

 _Elle vadrouillait maladroitement et observait les tableaux que j'avais choisi d'accrocher là._

 _« Le Zakim Bridge. » Marmonnais-je pour moi-même._

 _« Oui, le Leonard P. Zakim Bunker Hill Memorial Bridge.» Me répond-elle haut et fort, un brin de fierté et de nostalgie dans la voix, le tout enrobé d'humour._

 _« Vous l'aviez reconnu ? »_

 _« Pour qui me prenez-vous ?! »_

 _Ella a souri._

 _« Boston est la ville où j'ai passé le plus de temps. »_

 _« Moi j'ai vécu la moitié de ma vie à Storybrook »_

 _Et maintenant je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'avalais le whisky d'une traite et le moment passa._

 _Je crois qu'elle n'osait pas me dire ce qu'elle pensait, je la voyais hésiter. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait mais aucun son n'en sortait. Ses lèvres fines d'un rose savoureux m'hypnotisaient pendant que j'attendais ses mots qui ne semblaient toujours pas vouloir venir._

 _Son regard a accroché le mien, ses yeux bleus comme l'eau clair ne mentaient pas. Ils étaient comme le reflet de son âme, et la sienne était sans nul doute, celle d'une justicière, une battante, une sauveuse. Je le sentais à présent, son insolence m'amusait, sa fragilité cachée m'intriguait. Elle m'intriguait. Et ce regard posé sur moi me dérangeait, pourtant je le supportais de mieux en mieux, voir même, je me surprenais à l'attendre, je me surprenais à vouloir qu'elle me regarde._

 _Je me sentais vraiment étrange en sa présence, il y avait des instants où elle m'insupportait, d'autres où elle me faisait rire et d'autres où j'avais envie de fuir loin d'elle et de me cacher dans un trou de souris. Il y en avait d'autres encore où j'avais envie de la faire taire, par n'importe quel moyen, et d'autres où, je ne sais pas, où sa présence me semblait agréable, me semblait même nécessaire. C'était probablement idiot… d'ailleurs c'était dans ces moments-là que je voulais fuir sans me retourner._

 _Mais soudain, j'étais muée d'une irrésistible envie de plus, une envie qui m'attirait, une idée fixe qui avait pour seule obsession : ses lèvres roses. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'échapper au plus vite d'ici, car je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais._

 _J'ai regardé ma montre machinalement. Bientôt l'heure de retrouver Henry, mais j'avais bien évidement encore du temps mais j'ai précipité les choses et j'ai mis fin à cet entretien. Comme si je revêtais un masque pour m'éloigner de cette pensée qui ne me ressemblait pas, mes yeux se sont noircis, mes mâchoires se sont serrées et nous sommes reparties de la Maison aux Pensées._

 **Emma Swan :**

De retour au Granny's, je me demandais encore ce qui s'était passé. J'avais à peine fini mon verre, qu'il était l'heure de me déposer à l'Auberge et de récupérer son fils à sa leçon de piano. Je l'avais vu paniquer, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'avais laissé faire plutôt que de chercher à comprendre et de m'attirer ses foudres. Elle m'avait promis de me contacter dès que le chauffage serait rétabli et je lui avais souhaité une bonne soirée en la remerciant pour son implication à me trouver un logement et elle avait filé aussi vite qu'elle avait pu.

Tout le trajet, elle était restée muette. Elle était pourtant si chaleureuse et souriante l'instant d'avant que j'avais du mal à suivre sa duplicité, proche de la cyclothymie à mon humble avis. Et pourtant … j'avais passé un agréable moment, vraiment agréable, toutefois ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, c'était simple mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque qui la gênait chez moi.

On s'entendait bien et d'un coup, elle avait rebroussé chemin, on aurait dit qu'elle avait eu peur de quelque chose, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait plus l'habitude des relations humaines, comme si être Maire la poussait à être froide et intransigeante, plus que sociable et avenante.

C'était étrange comme d'ordinaire je ne laissais absolument rien transparaitre de moi, et qu'avec elle, tout m'échappait, tout se dérobait comme si je pouvais me confier, comme si je voulais me confier sans encore y arriver. Je n'étais pas comme ça. Je ne suis familière avec personne, je ne suis proche de personne, par choix… je crois. Et pourtant j'avais l'envie irrésistible d'être proche d'elle. Surement parce qu'elle était ce qui s'approchait le plus de mes contacts d'autrefois à Boston, ou simplement parce qu'elle semblait tout aussi seule que moi.

Je ne savais pas, je n'avais pas cessé de penser à cette femme dont le caractère me froissait et m'attirait tout autant.

J'ai avalé un croque-monsieur au comptoir du Granny's Diner et je suis montée me coucher en laissant derrière moi cette étrange impression. J'avais envie de dormir, de ne penser à rien, ce qui était loin d'être évident et on verrait bien demain. Parce que là, tout ce que je savais, c'est que je ne savais rien.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Henry était monté en voiture et je n'avais qu'une hâte : rentrer chez moi._

 _Il me regardait bizarrement, je me concentrais sur la route. La nuit était pleinement tombée. Je connaissais ses rues par cœur mais je me concentrais plus que d'ordinaire pour échapper à son regard. Je restais muette et fermée. Je m'en suis rendu compte et je me suis détendu pour lui faire plaisir._

 _« Alors cette leçon ? » Demandais-je à mon fils._

 _« Bien. »_

 _« C'est tout ? Bien ? »_

 _« Hm, oui… enfin non… harassante en réalité, Mr Hopper m'a fait rattraper les exercices manqués. J'en ai mal aux mains » A-t-il dit tout contrit._

 _Et le silence se réinstalla. Je ne cessais de penser à la façon maladroite dont j'avais quitté le Shérif Swan, de la brutalité dont j'avais fait preuve pour mettre fin à cette visite. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de paniquer ainsi ? Et d'écourter notre apéritif improvisé. J'avais attendue Henry devant l'immeuble de Mr Hopper pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Je n'avais aucune bonne raison de m'enfuir comme cela et de la ramené à son hôtel avec si peu de ménagement._

 _« Maman ? ça va ? »_

 _Il m'a sorti de mes pensées._

 _« Oui mon petit Prince, pourquoi ? »_

 _« Tu fais une drôle de tête. »_

 _« Ah bon ?! Et quelle tête je fais ? »_

 _« Je n'en sais rien, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. »_

 _« Je suis fatiguée, mon ange, c'est tout. »_

 _« Hm… si tu le dis » Finit-il d'un air évasif qui sous entendait bien plus._

 _Nous sommes rentrés, j'ai préparé rapidement de quoi manger et à mon grand étonnement, il n'alluma pas la télévision, il alluma la radio de la cuisine. Il bidouilla les fréquences et j'espérais qu'il ne mette pas une de ces stations de pop-rock-électro qu'il aimait écouter, mais au lieu de ça, il trouva celle des vieux classiques romantiques, trompette, piano et saxo : Franck Sinatra, Ray Charles, Louis Prima ou Tony Bennett. Il alluma quelques bougies et mit la table sur le plan de travail central de la cuisine et nous avons diné là. En tête à tête sur les tabourets de bar, avec un fond de douce nostalgie dans les oreilles, tranquillement, en continuant notre partie d'échec entamée plus tôt dans la semaine._

 _J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me faire passer un message, ou bien se faire pardonner d'une chose qu'il ne m'avait pas encore avoué. Je me suis décidée à profiter du moment et ne plus me poser de question, sur rien, et je me suis laissé porter par les notes de musique et l'ambiance paisible._

 _Henry me souriait en finissant sa mousse au chocolat et en avançant un de ses pions. Je le revoyais bébé s'en mettre partout sur les joues et j'en ai ri toute seule. Il s'étonna et s'essuya la bouche au cas où. C'était fou comme j'aimais cet enfant. Il savait se montrer si charmant. Dans ces moments-là je me disais que je n'avais pas fait du si mauvais boulot._

 _J'ai regardé l'heure et il m'a souhaité bonne nuit. Il m'a fait un bisou sur la joue. C'était devenu si rare. J'étais si transparente que cela ? qu'il me montre autant d'affection ce soir où je me sentais perturbée par je-ne-sais-quoi ?_

 _Je suis montée me coucher aussi, puis je me suis endormie, difficilement, épuisée, pleine de remords sans savoir pourquoi. Je ne voulais penser à rien, mais en vain. Je ne pensais qu'à la façon déplorable dont j'avais fui face au Sherif et ses demis sourires._


	7. Jour 7

**JOUR 7. Dimanche.**

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je m'étais réveillée tôt ce matin-là. Henry aussi. Je l'avais trouvé dans la cuisine devant un bol de céréales, souriant et réveillé, bien trop réveillé pour un dimanche matin._

 _Il m'a regardé avec malice et puis il a porté son regard vers la fenêtre._

 _Il faisait beau, un grand ciel bleu sans aucune ombre au tableau. Je présentais le pire, moi qui ne comptais pas bouger de la maison aujourd'hui._

 _Il me laissa courtoisement le temps de me faire un café et de griller des tartines de pain, et quand je me suis assise enfin près de lui, il a lâché le morceau._

 _« Tu as vu ce temps ? »_

 _« Hm, hm. » Marmonnais-je en avalant mon café._

 _« J'ai sorti les vélos du garage. » Me dit-il avec un visage innocent._

 _« Ah non, Henry, pas les vélos ! » Protestais-je._

 _« Mais pourquoi pas ? »_

 _« Parce qu'il… faut … pédaler… » Avouais-je, fatiguée et encore perturbée._

 _Il fit la pire mine que l'on puisse voir sur le visage de son enfant. Une mine défaite, une mine de chien battu, il affichait avec surenchère un air triste et malheureux. Quel comédien. Je n'étais pas dupe mais j'allais céder tôt ou tard, puisqu'il me le proposait à moi et qu'il n'était pas parti seul ou avec ses copains pour aller trainer je-ne-sais-où. Toutefois j'attendais un peu avant d'accepter et savourais mon petit déjeuné tranquillement._

 _« Bon alors à cheval ? » A-t-il proposé d'un air innocent après un moment de silence._

 _J'étais restée bouche-bée. Il avait été au poney club, étant tout petit, il aimait monter, il avait eu ses galops et gagner des concours mais quand il avait été assez grand, il avait appris la cause de la mort de Daniel - et la raison pour laquelle je ne montais plus moi-même - et il avait refusé d'y retourner._

 _« Quoi ? Henry, tu n'es pas sérieux ? tu veux remonter à cheval ? Tu sais que ça me ferait plaisir que tu reprennes ! »_

 _« A une condition. »_

 _« Laquelle ? »_

 _« Que tu montes avec moi. Et qu'on aille, ce matin, faire une balade dans les bois. »_

 _« Tu plaisante, j'espère, Henry ! Je ne monte plus, tu le sais… »_

 _« Je sais Maman, mais tu ne crois pas … qu'il est temps … »_

 _« Temps de quoi Henry ? »_

 _« Temps de passer à autre chose, le temps de surmonter tes peurs, le temps de changer un peu nos habitudes… »_

 _« Henry ! »_

 _Je n'arrivais plus à articuler. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans mon quotidien, mes remords se voyaient à tel point que mon fils le ressentait tout autant que moi. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement, et il me fallut quelques secondes pour pouvoir de nouveau le regarder dans les yeux et trouver quelque chose à lui répondre._

 _« Henry, je vois ce que tu veux dire… notre vie est … »_

 _Là non plus, je n'arrivais pas à finir._

 _« Maman, je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu fais de ton mieux mais je sais aussi que tu étais une autre personne avant… avant que Papa ne meurs… et j'aimerais que ce sourire, dont j'étais trop jeune pour me souvenir, mais que j'ai vu sur les photos… j'aimerais de nouveau voir ce sourire sur ton visage. » Me dit-il d'une traite comme dans un élan longtemps retenu, comme un discours qu'il aurait mainte fois répété._

 _« Mais mon ange, toi tu me fais sourire, quand tu ne fais pas de bêtises ! »_

 _« Moi ce n'est pas pareil, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. »_

 _« Je crois que tu es encore un peu jeune pour que je parle de ça avec toi. »_

 _« Mais maman… »_

 _« Henry ! »_

 _« Bien… mais enfin… sache que si tu rencontres quelqu'un … bah je ne serais pas désagréable… tu vois, je …j't'empêcherais pas de vivre ta vie … »_

 _« Hm, Henry, j'ai compris…et… merci, mais tu es le seul et unique homme de ma vie, mon Petit Prince ! » Lui dis-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux._

 _Il m'a souri avec ses grands yeux d'ange et j'étais sur le point d'accepter une chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé refaire. Monter à cheval._

 **Emma Swan :**

Réveillée les cheveux en bataille, la mine en vrac, je ne sais pas de quoi j'avais rêvé mais c'était étouffant, ambiguë et enivrant tout autant que perturbant. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar à proprement dit, c'était une sensation trompeuse, l'illusion d'un couloir sombre qui se déforme devant mes pas et l'impression angoissante qu'on me traque, qu'on me suit, ou bien alors c'est moi qui poursuivait quelqu'un, je ne sais plus trop.

Je ne voulais pas m'en souvenir en détails, je chassais ses ombres brunes qui m'entouraient encore et m'obsédaient. Je tentais de les chasser et d'apaiser mon corps sous les gouttes d'eau brûlantes de la douche, mais rien n'y faisait, ces bribes de rêves me collaient à la peau jusqu'au moment du café noir et brulant que me tendit Ruby quand je suis enfin descendue au restaurant.

Dimanche. Je m'étais porté volontaire pour la journée, en pensant que mes deux coéquipiers avaient surement des familles avec qui passer leurs dimanches. J'avalais mon café, j'en commandais un autre à emporter et j'ai filé au Poste pour une longue journée.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je n'y croyais pas vraiment mais Henry avait légérement insisté et j'avais bel et bien cédé. Nous sommes partis en direction des Ecuries de Storybrook, aux abords de la ville, entre champs et forêt, dans une prairie immense et verdoyante. Je pensais fermement qu'il abandonnerait l'idée une fois là-bas, mais non._

 _Je pensais dur comme fer qu'il avait arrêté par choix, mais au fond je savais, il ne supportait pas ma mine défaite et triste quand je le déposais, ou bien, que je restais rarement pour le voir assister aux concours, sans trop de conviction. Il avait appris pour son père et n'avait plus voulu courir le risque de faire du cheval, il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de me faire revivre ça. Au fond s'était adorable de sa part pour un gamin de huit ans à l'époque, et je l'avais laissé faire, au lieu de l'encourager à continuer, un peu parce que ça m'arrangeait._

 _Une fois garé dans l'allée des Ecuries, il descendit vite de voiture et je vis Liz et Sophie l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'il n'était pas venu et elles semblaient ravi de le voir._

 _Je suis descendu à mon tour de la voiture, en me faisant violence comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, mais si mon fils pouvait le faire, je le pouvais aussi. Mais à peine avais-je mis le pied au sol, qu'une vague de souvenirs m'envahissait. C'était bien plus fort que moi._

 _Rien n'avait changé ici. Mêmes boxes pour les chevaux, même manège aux planches de peinture défraichit. Même établi, même matériel, mêmes ballots de foin qui trainent dans les coins, même odeur de bêtes et de paille. Hm, cette odeur. Il fallait être cavalier pour apprécier cette odeur. Et alors que je m'avançais pour saluer les deux sœurs propriétaires de ranch, les effluves m'assaillaient et m'agressaient. Je faisais tout mon possible pour que ça ne se voit pas trop._

 _Quand j'ai perdu mon mari, elles avaient perdu un ami. Je voyais dans leurs yeux la peine mêlée de joie de me revoir ici. Mais leurs visages me renvoyaient surtout ce vieux tourment, comme si mon passé me collait encore à la peau et que les autres ne voyaient encore que ça._

 _J'ai appris qu'Henry les avait appelés tôt dans la matinée pour réserver deux chevaux et faire une ballade. Le coup des vélos, c'était du bluff, mon fils m'étonnait. Et même si nous n'avions pas monté depuis longtemps, Liz ne vit aucune objection car elle connaissait notre niveau. Toutefois, je n'étais pas aussi à l'aise qu'autrefois et Sophie se proposa de nous accompagner, sous prétexte de nous montrer les nouveaux parcours praticables à travers la forêt, fausse excuse en réalité car je connaissais les plans des nouveaux sentiers._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je tournais en rond. Ce Poste de police était le plus calme que j'avais connu, que ce soit du bon ou du mauvais côté des verrous, que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans une autre. Je n'étais jamais resté bien longtemps en place. Chicago, Bâton-Rouge, Atlanta, Phoenix, New-York, Portland, Boston et maintenant Storybrook. J'avais un arrière-gout de retraite anticipé dans le fond de la gorge. J'avais un gout amer de défaite mais il fallait accepter la finalité du voyage. Storybrook.

Je chassais mes idées noires, mes cauchemars et mes vieux souvenirs et je faisais mon travail de Shérif dans la ville la plus calme de l'Etat du Maine.

J'avais déjà fait le tour des archives de la ville. Les petits tracas et les grands traités, rien de grandiose, des affaires somme toutes banales et résolues, des affaires de voisinages, de familles, des affaires d'héritages, des terrains et des parcelles de terre revendiqués par deux familles en particulier : Gold et Mills, mais rien qui semble sortir de l'ordinaire. Une ville somme toute calme et ordinaire, tranquille et conviviale.

J'avais organisé une ronde pour vérifier la sécurité des zones dangereuses de la région, comme les transfos électriques, le cimetière à bateaux, la casse de voiture etc… J'avais mis à jour mes propres cartes du conté, et je comptais bien m'assurer de la sécurité de tous les habitants en explorant les entrées des Mines condamnées, l'accès au vieux Pont à Péage et la Carrière de pierre.

Je tentais de m'occuper l'esprit comme je pouvais pour ne pas penser à mon passé, qui me rattrapais de plus en plus souvent. Je tentais d'oublier ces zones d'ombres que j'avais mis de côté depuis dix ans. J'avais refait ma vie après avoir vécu le pire, j'avais décidé de passer du bon côté, après avoir vécu une enfance en foyer et une adolescence de délinquante. Et tout était si calme que de vieux fantômes en profitaient pour me rendre visite.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Henry n'avait perdu aucun de ses réflexes et bizarrement moi non plus. Par-dessus la peine et le chagrin, les automatismes de l'équitation revenaient au fur et à mesure, et j'ai pris plaisir à brosser l'étalon noir que Liz avait sorti du box pour moi. Hamiral du Vent Vif._

 _J'ai respiré profondément avant de m'approcher de lui. Ce sont des êtres sensibles et émotifs. Si je suis contrariée, si j'ai peur, si j'appréhende, même si mes émotions ne sont pas dirigées contre le cheval lui-même, il les sentira. J'ai repris mon calme. Je l'ai admiré, j'ai tendu la main vers lui, je lui ai fait sentir mon odeur, puis je lui ai caressé l'encolure et je l'ai brossé doucement._

 _Il a tourné la tête et m'a regardé alors j'ai insisté sur les flancs et il avait l'air d'aimer ça. Je lui ai demandé de me présenter son sabot arrière gauche et il a accepté. J'étais de plus en plus confiante et je renouais avec d'anciens plaisirs. Je prenais mon temps et je prenais soin du majestueux animal pour qu'il m'accorde une totale confiance. Enfin j'ai posé son tapis de selle sur son dos et je l'ai attelé correctement. J'ai posé la selle et je l'ai sanglé, il ne bougeait pas j'ai réglé les étriers, je lui ai mis la bride et réglé les montants et les liens._

 _Il était calme et moi aussi, j'étais beaucoup plus sereine que d'ordinaire. Tous mes gestes étaient lents et mesurés. J'avais l'impression de renouer avec une autre moi qui serait plus apaisée et plus en accord avec ce qui l'entoure, j'avais l'impression de me détacher de cette femme obstinée et caractérielle que j'étais devenue. Je l'ai fait avancer de quelques pas dans l'allée principale de l'écurie et j'ai resserré la sangle de sa selle au bon niveau. J'ai vérifié l'attelage une dernière fois en regardant Henry sortir fièrement son cheval sellé de la grange._

 _Accompagné par Sophie qui tenait encore les rênes de l'animal, Henry monta seul sur son cheval. Il avait de vraies allures de Petit Prince comme ça et j'ai souri toute seule. Mon cheval, a hennit et secoué la tête, il s'impatientait, je crois. Je lui ai flatté l'encolure et je lui ai parlé doucement avant de poser mon pied dans l'étrier. J'ai pris mon élan, je n'avais pas fait ça depuis des années mais mon corps se souvenait de tout._

 _Agile, élégant, docile, Hamiral était un cheval agréable et très haut au garrot. D'être soudain perchée sur ce fier animal me gonfla de puissance et d'enthousiasme. Je prenais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, du plaisir à monter, comme avant, comme durant toute mon enfance et ma jeunesse._

 _Henry était perché sur sa jument brune, petite, large et tranquille, idéale pour les balades. Il me regardait avec fierté, il me fit un large sourire et je l'ai imité par mimétisme. La joie m'a envahi un instant avant que je le rejoigne au pas avec ma monture._

 _Liz rappela à Henry les consignes de sécurité et lui resserra la sangle de sa bombe pendant que Sophie nous rejoignait, montée sur une grande jument blanche tachée de marron et de gris._

 _Et puis très vite, en riant avec Henry, nous sommes partis pour une longue balade en forêt._

 _Henry était en tête de la file, le regard perdu dans le ciel et les hautes branches des arbres et parfois la tête dans les buissons alentours, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose et Sophie à mes côtés me racontant comment mes nouvelles réformes sur l'écologie avait amélioré les rives et les passages en forêts, comment elle avait pu avoir des subventions pour ne pas fermer le ranch, et elle me remercia discrètement puis nous avons rattraper Henry._

 _Je m'étais coupée du monde ces derniers temps, je m'en rendais compte maintenant. Le comportement d'Henry avait changé, par ma faute, et le voilà qui tentait de se racheter pour mes erreurs. Et je m'étais tant préoccupée des affaires de la ville que je n'avais pas vu les répercutions ni entendu les remerciements qui en découlaient._

 _Je m'étais enfermée seule dans ma forteresse de solitude et de regrets à tel point qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression de voir la lumière du jour pour la première fois après des années de sombres cauchemars, même si dans le noir, on s'habitue à voir, j'avais l'impression de regarder à nouveau le monde tel qu'il était autour de moi._

 _Et dans ses rayons de soleil qui transperçaient les feuillages, montée sur le noble Hamiral, j'avais un léger gout de nostalgie sur le visage qui se transformait lentement en sourire. J'avais l'envie d'accueillir un changement dont je ne connaissais pas encore les conditions. J'avais envie de voir de quoi demain serait fait. J'avais envie de voir la vie autrement. Et dans les bras de lumière qui traversaient les arbres, j'ai senti la chaleur du soleil quelque instant sur mon visage et j'ai pensé à … Emma Swan._

 _Pourquoi je pensais au Shérif ? Je me suis concentrée sur le paysage, sur la faune et la flore changeant sous le manteau de l'automne, sur toute la richesse et la beauté de la forêt, et pourtant je ne pensais qu'à Emma Swan. Son regard assassin, son impertinence, son sourire, son holter à la ceinture et son assurance insolente. Henry et Sophie discutaient des nouveaux passages en forêt, cette forêt que je connaissais depuis mon enfance mais que je voyais effectivement autrement. Mais je ne pensais qu'à elle et à la façon déplorable dont je l'avais quitté hier soir. Plus j'y pensais, plus cela me semblait inconvenant et déplacé. Je n'avais qu'une pensée en tête, la croiser aujourd'hui et m'excuser, mais bien sûr je désespérais déjà : comment la croiser, j'étais coincée en forêt ?_

 _Et plus je tentais de chasser cette idée plus j'y pensais, sans plus faire attention aux conversations de mon fils et notre amie Sophie._

 _Hamiral me rendait la tâche facile, il connaissait les sentiers, il suivait docilement, sans ruades, ni écarts. Pourtant je le sentais sur la réserve, près à partir au triple galop dans la seconde où je lui en donnerais l'ordre. Et soudain j'en avait une envie folle moi aussi. Comme si la passion coulant dans ses veines transpirait et m'atteignait pour m'emporter dans un élan de conquête._

 _« Sophie ? La piste va jusqu'au vieux Puit à Souhait par ici ? »_

 _« Oui c'est ça. »_

 _« Hamiral est en condition pour le galop ? »_

 _« Parfaitement oui. »_

 _Elle me fit un sourire quand elle devina mon intention._

 _« On te rejoint au vieux Puit ? »_

 _J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai à peine effleuré les flancs d'Hamiral avec mes talons, qu'il est parti avec puissance et force sur le chemin de terre, dépassant Henry et Sophie sur leurs juments broutant l'herbe pendant notre conversation. Je pouvais laisser Henry avec Sophie sans aucun problème et je partais pour retrouver un peu de cet élan qui m'avait manqué._

 _Hamiral foulait le sol avec vigueur, il était musclé, fort et puissant. Je me tenais debout sur mes appuis, les pieds calés dans les étriers, je forçais sur mes muscles et je m'efforçais de suivre sa cadence. Un galop propre, élégant et libérateur, pour l'animal comme pour moi. Des mèches de cheveux s'envolaient au vent, la vitesse me fouettait le visage et je me sentais bien, plus que bien même. Le paysage défilait à un rythme effréné en me faisant oublier momentanément toutes mes angoisses absurdes et mes désirs secrets._

 _Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, et notre course dans l'air du vent._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'ai avalé une aspirine, j'ai étiré mes membres endoloris, j'ai éteint mon ordinateur en me frottant les yeux et je me suis avachie dans mon siège en cuir.

Je pensais que cette journée serait le plus longue de la semaine quand soudain la porte du Poste s'est ouverte avec fracas et qu'un vieil homme essoufflé entra en marmonnant un tas de choses incompréhensibles. Je me suis élancée à son encontre et j'ai tenté de capter l'essentiel de ses propos avec difficulté. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il faisait une attaque cardiaque, et j'étais prête à l'emmener à l'hôpital ou appeler une ambulance. Ensuite j'ai compris qu'il avait perdu son fils dans les bois, et enfin j'ai saisi qu'il s'agissait de son chien, Avry, un vieil épagneul breton blanc et marron.

Je lui ai demandé de reprendre son souffle et de s'asseoir une minute, juste le temps de me tout me raconter. Je lui ai servi un verre d'eau et je l'ai écouté avec attention.

« Avry et moi, on se balade tous les dimanches dans la forêt depuis 15 ans, vous savez, et je ne sais pas… ils ont tracés des nouveaux sentiers dans cette zone et Avry, il est parti, hors du chemin, je l'ai appelé des dizaines de fois … mais… il revient toujours d'habitude mais … »

« Calmez-vous Monsieur…quel est votre nom ? »

« Albert, je m'appelle Albert. »

« Très bien, Monsieur Albert, je vais vous accompagner à l'endroit exact où vous l'avez perdu. »

« Ho vous feriez ça Sherif ? »

« Bien évidement ! »

« Merci, merci beaucoup. »

« C'est tout naturel Monsieur Albert. »

« Juste Albert. Appelez-moi juste Albert. »

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me dévouais entièrement à cette affaire de chien perdu. J'en étais donc là ? J'ai pris soin de l'état de nerf du vieux monsieur avant de partir avec lui dans ma voiture de patrouille jusque sur les lieux de la disparition. Je me suis garé sur le parking en début de Piste de randonnée et je l'ai suivi dans l'immense forêt dense qui jaunissait doucement en cette saison, à la recherche d'Avry.

Par chance, il faisait un temps magnifique et peu importe l'importance de la mission, sortir du Poste, me faisait le plus grand bien. Des souvenirs lointains, où j'avais échappé brièvement aux grandes villes surpeuplées, me rappelaient combien il faisait bon de vivre au grand air entouré de nature.

Monsieur Albert s'est stoppé au carrefour où il avait perdu la trace de son chien. Il y avait trois sentiers qui partaient de là, et la forêt tout autour était épaisse et foisonnante, heureusement les doux rayons du soleil transperçaient les feuillages défraichit par l'automne et nous éclairaient pour mieux le chercher dans les buissons et les bosquets.

Et puis au bout d'une bonne demie heure de recherche dans le périmètre, nous l'avons retrouvé. Enfin, c'est plutôt Avry qui nous a retrouvé que le contraire, il fallait bien l'avouer. Le chien, serein et la queue battante, revint vers son maitre comme si de rien n'était. Mais il allait bien, c'était le principal.

Le maitre paniqué qui se remettait doucement de ses émotions, fini par s'asseoir sur un banc le long du sentier et Avry s'assit à ses côtés. Albert lui remit sa laisse et n'était pas près de le relâcher d'aussitôt. En y repensant, je crois que c'est le maitre qui était plus perdu plus que le chien.

J'aurais pu rentrer au Poste mais je suis restée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais rien d'urgent n'allait arrivé, je pouvais rester même sans raison. Alors nous sommes restés là un moment, à apprécier l'odeur de la mousse et le chant des oiseaux. Le calme parfait. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis inspirée de cette sérénité pour combattre les angoisses qui m'habitaient.

Et puis un bruit caractéristique me sorti de ma phase de relaxation. Un bruit de sabots.

Plusieurs chevaux avançaient au trot sur le sentier, sortant de la pénombre, grands et majestueux, apparaissant entre les immenses arbres comme dans les romans de capes et d'épée. A leur approche, je me suis mise debout, et monté sur ces magnifiques bêtes élancées et racées, j'ai reconnu Henry en compagnie d'une cavalière, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années qui m'était inconnue. Je les ai salués respectueusement et Henry m'a fait un clin d'œil, amicale et discret, que je lui ai rendu.

Et puis, juste derrière eux, semblant tout faire pour disparaitre mais ne pouvant être invisible, perchée sur un étalon noir de deux mètres de haut, Regina Mills, Madame le Maire en personne.

J'avais presque du mal à y croire mais c'était bien elle. En jean, hautes bottes en cuir noir, cheveux en bataille, veste sans manche molletonnée bleu marine sur un pull noir col monté. Elle était magnifique en cavalière, je n'aurais jamais pensé l'imaginer ainsi mais elle était là devant moi, sans avoir besoin d'imaginer quoique ce soit, et je n'arrivais pas à la quitter des yeux alors qu'elle passait à notre hauteur.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'avais voulu la voir aujourd'hui, j'avais espéré la croiser aujourd'hui pour m'excuser mais, mon Dieu quelle idée stupide, quelle erreur ! Maintenant qu'elle était devant moi, je n'avais plus envie d'être là. Je n'avais pas songé à l'apparence que j'avais, je n'avais pas souhaité la croiser dans cet accoutrement, mais il en était ainsi, ma prière avait été exhaussée mais j'aurais dû y mettre des détails avant de l'énoncer. Je n'avais plus ma prestance de Maire, je sentais le foin et mon brushing avait foutu le camp depuis mon galop effréné._

 _Elle avait reconnu et salué discrètement Henry. Impossible de faire demi-tour et de partir au galop en sens inverse alors j'ai maintenu les rênes et mon envie de fuir sur le champ._

 _J'ai gardé la tête haute, et les épaules droites et je me suis arrêtée à sa hauteur en la saluant. J'ai laissé Sophie et Henry avancer sur le sentier, ils ont dépassé le vieil Albert et son chien qui marchait sur le même chemin, il m'a salué de loin, d'un petit geste de la main et de sa petite grimace habituelle avant de me tourner le dos._

 _Et dans les rayons du soleil, elle était à mes pieds, boots, jean et veste en cuir marron doublée de laine sur le dos. Sur son visage, je lisais un étrange sourire, entre l'étonnement et l'enchantement et je n'en avais pas vraiment saisi toute la signification. Elle était belle et je peinais à ne pas me perdre dans ses yeux bleus. Je m'y noyais et j'avais l'impression de tomber de cheval, pourtant je tenais fermement les rênes et je n'avais pas quitté ma selle. Je ne pouvais pas la lâcher des yeux, jusqu'à ce que le son de sa voix ne me ramène sur Terre._

 _« Madame le Maire se balade à cheval le dimanche ?! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?! » M'a-t-elle dit en riant._

 _J'ai souri mais il me fallait un moment avant de pouvoir lui répondre._

 _« A vrai dire, je n'avais pas fait ça depuis très longtemps, et c'est Henry, qui pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, en a eu l'idée ce matin. »_

 _« Une bonne idée. » A-t-elle répondu en me souriant et en admirant ma monture._

 _Et moi au passage, je crois. Je voyais son regard me détailler puis elle m'a simplement dit :_

 _« Bonne journée »._

 _« Merci, à vous aussi… Et, heu… Sherif ? »_

 _Je voulais m'excusez, c'était maintenant ou jamais, alors j'ai passé ma jambe par-dessus l'encolure de l'animal et je me suis laissé glisser au sol. J'ai atterri pieds à terre et j'ai relevé la tête. Je n'étais qu'à moins de cinq centimètres d'elle, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle m'a toisé et je n'arrivais plus à prononcer un seul mot. Tous les refrains d'explications que j'avais prévu m'échappaient les uns après les autres._

 _C'était absurde mais j'avais l'impression de sentir une limite entre nous, une frontière que j'étais en train de frôler dangereusement, comme un mur invisible et électrique entre nos deux corps qu'il ne faudrait pas franchir à moins d'en assumer pleinement les conséquences._

 _« Oui ? Madame le Maire ? »_

 _« Oui ! Shérif…Je… je voulais… Vous savez… pour hier soir, je… je suis désolé, j'étais un peu… »_

 _« Pressée ? Stressée ? »_

 _« Hm…oui. On peut dire ça. » Répondis-je timidement alors que j'avais un mal fou à m'exprimer._

 _Je lui ai souri timidement. Elle m'aidait à mentir, elle m'aidait à faire comme si je n'avais pas besoin de m'excuser, comme s'il n'y avait rien à excuser, et pourtant dans ses yeux, je voyais le pardon qu'elle m'accordait sans que je lui demande vraiment. Et je la voyais si proche de moi que j'en perdais mes mots pour tenter de m'expliquer correctement._

 _« Je sais ce que c'est, pas de souci. » Finit-elle avec beaucoup de complaisance._

 _Pourtant ses mots disaient une chose mais ses yeux en disaient une autre, comme si elle avait un regret à exprimer qui resterait coincé en travers de sa gorge, comme si elle regrettait que j'ai écourté notre entretien de la veille et puis, plus rien, plus d'émotion, le visage du flic était de retour juste à temps. Elle m'a salué d'un signe de tête, je l'ai imité et elle m'a tourné le dos pour rattraper le vieil Albert et son chien qui marchaient quelques mètres devant._

 _Alors je suis remontée en selle, j'ai fait craquer ma nuque, je pensais être soulagée et pourtant je sentais une tension toujours présente entre nous. J'ai soupiré en secouant la tête. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange, quoique je fasse, ça avait l'air de tourner mal. Je trottais gentiment avec Hamiral en dépassant le Shérif et Albert puis je suis partie au grand galop. Avry a aboyé sur ma monture mais heureusement il s'est résigné à nous courir après. J'ai bifurqué avec agilité pour rejoindre le chemin que Sophie et Henry avaient pris pour rejoindre le ranch et j'ai disparu de leur vu avec un gout amer à propos de cette rencontre inattendue._

 **Emma Swan :**

C'était étrange cette rencontre dans les bois. J'avais aimé qu'elle essaie de s'excusez. Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment à le faire. Mais elle avait eu un comportement étrange, s'excuser ne doit vraiment pas être dans ses habitudes. Mais elle avait fait l'effort et ça m'importait beaucoup, je ne sais pas pourquoi, son regard avait changé en une seconde, quand elle avait posé le pied à terre, elle paressait déboussoler. Je crois vraiment que les excuses ce n'étaient pas son fort.

J'ai ramené Albert et son chien chez eux et je suis rentrée au Poste, en ne pensant qu'à une chose, l'allure de Regina Mills en cavalière. Je secouais la tête et j'enclenchais la radio sur la fréquence de la police qui grésillait dans le vide. Aucun message, aucun appel, le calme plat.

J'ai sursauté en apercevant enfin l'Agent Graham assit dans son fauteuil à son bureau.

« Bonjour Sherif !»

« Agent Graham ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?»

« Eh bien… j'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'un peu de compagnie pour la garde du dimanche. » Me dit-il en se levant de son siège et en avançant lentement vers moi.

« Eh bien vous pensez mal. Vous n'avez pas une famille avec qui passer vos dimanches ? »

« Ho, non ! C'est Nolan qui est marié et qui a un nouveau-né… moi je suis plutôt … un loup solitaire. » Dit-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Je n'aimais pas le ton de sa voix, ni la lueur dans ses yeux. Il était très bel homme, soit, mais il était mon sous-officier, et je me disais, si j'avais bien deviné ses intentions, qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à s'arrêter maintenant ou à faire machine arrière très vite.

« Hm, ouais moi aussi … »

« Alors ça tombe plutôt bien… »

« Et je tiens à le rester, Agent Graham. »

« Mais personne ne tient à rester seul toute sa vie… »

« Il faut croire que si. »

« Nous pourrions former une nouvelle meute de petits louveteaux solitaires… »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je ne suis pas intéressée… Vous n'êtes pas de service, alors rentrez chez vous. Tout de suite. »

Il insista, pensant que ce regard qui se voulait charmeur aurait un effet hypnotisant sur moi. Il approcha lentement et voulu porter sa main à mon visage. Chose qu'il regretta.

« Agent Graham. Dehors. Tout de suite. » Lui ai-je répété en lui tordant le poignet.

Le froid glacial dans mes yeux bleus et le ton de ma voix sans compromis, lui ont fait faire quelques pas en arrière quand j'ai relâché ma prise. Il avait compris son erreur. Il aurait pu avoir une chance dans d'autres circonstances, mais sa manière de faire le mettais hors-jeu avant même le début du match. Et de toute façon, je ne mélangeais jamais travail et vie privée. Il attrapa sa veste et fila par la porte de service sans demander son reste.

Je me suis affalée dans mon fauteuil et j'ai soupiré lourdement, tout aussi lourdement que la façon dont il avait tenté de me draguer. Ainsi j'étais réellement en poste à Storybrook, où les affaires de chiens perdus sont vos priorités et où les collègues vous draguent ouvertement. Au moins, le bol d'air que j'avais pris en forêt, m'avait fait du bien. Et puis, je l'avais croisé et l'image d'elle en cavalière ne me quittait toujours pas.

Ça devenait insupportable d'ailleurs, ces visions d'elle magnifiques qui s'imposaient à moi sans que je le veuille. Je pensais à ce vieux démon, mon attirance pour la gente féminine, dont j'avais longtemps eu espoir qu'il ne fusse qu'une erreur de jeunesse comme tant d'autres. Mais une fois adulte, il s'est avéré, que je ne m'étais rien refuser de ce genre de plaisir, sans toutefois ne jamais m'attacher à quiconque, ni homme ni femme. Mais Regina Mills m'obsédait, Regina Mills avait autre chose, quelque chose de particulier qui m'était inaccessible et inconnu.

La fin de journée fut la plus longue de toutes mes gardes, elle passa si lentement que j'eu le temps de laisser mon esprit vagabonder dans les couloirs de la Mairie, au risque de le regretter plus tard.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais passé la plus agréable des journées depuis bien longtemps, depuis si longtemps que je n'arrivais même pas à m'en souvenir. Retourner aux écuries que fréquentait Daniel était un défi que j'avais cru insurmontable mais Henry m'y avait poussé et aidé à sa manière. Ressentir les sensations de la chevauché m'avait effectivement manqué. Avec la mort de Daniel, je m'étais interdit de remonter, puis l'envie m'était passé, jusqu'à ce que l'idée vienne de mon fils._

 _Henry avait été charmant et cette balade équestre s'était relevé une merveilleuse idée et un exutoire nécessaire. J'étais aux anges, j'avais évacué tout mon stress grâce à Hamiral et son galop puissant. J'étais détendue, bien que ma rencontre impromptue avec le Sherif Swan m'ait laissé un gout amer. J'avais encore cette impression d'avoir tout raté et de l'avoir vexée ou énervée, enfin je ne sais pas, mais dans tous les cas, moi j'avais été très mal à l'aise._

 _Mal à l'aise de ce regard sur moi qui me détaillait fermement, mais aussi surprise de la voir en pleine forêt, je n'avais pas demandé mais j'avais compris qu'Albert s'était encore perdu avec Avry, mais ce qui m'étonnait c'était qu'elle se soit déplacée jusque-là pour aider cet homme à retrouver son chien. Le flic hors pair de Boston se révélait être aussi un véritable Saint-Bernard. Un sauveur presque._

 _Après cette belle journée, et une fois débarrassé de l'odeur des écuries, après avoir pris un bon bain, je préparais à manger pour le diner du soir quand on sonna à la porte._

 _Le temps que j'arrive, Henry avait ouvert la porte mais il repartait en courant dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre._

 _J'ai ouvert la porte en grand et j'ai eu la grande surprise d'y trouver Mademoiselle Blanchard, enfin tout nouvellement Madame Mary-Margareth Nolan. L'institutrice d'Henry qui gardait son nom de jeune fille pour enseigner._

 _« Bonsoir Madame Mills »_

 _« Mary-Margareth ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?»_

 _« Pardon de vous déranger, mais je suis passée hier soir et il n'y avait personne… »_

 _« Oui, Henry était à sa leçon de piano et moi… peu importe. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

 _« Est-ce que nous pouvons discuter quelques instants ? Rien d'alarment, je vous rassure, je… »_

 _Je lui ai fait signe d'entrer et elle m'a suivi dans le couloir, puis dans la cuisine où je baissais la chaleur des fourneaux, anticipant que cette conversation allait nous retarder pour le diner._

 _« Alors, dites-moi tout. » Ai-je dit en croisant les bras._

 _« Hm, bien, je… je me suis inquiétée, sachant à quel point vous mettez un point d'honneur à être rigoureuse, à cause de votre poste de Maire déjà et puis dans la vie, vous … »_

 _« Mademoiselle Blanchard, venez-en aux faits. »_

 _« Oh, oui, pardon, voilà, je n'ai reçu aucun mot de votre part justifiant les absences d'Henry cette semaine et je comprends, vous êtes très occupée mais ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de laisser une telle chose sans suite. J'étais heureuse de revoir Henry en classe mais sans aucune explication de votre part… alors je me suis dit… »_

 _« Attendez ! Quoi ? Quelles absences ? »_

 _« Ho, comment ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » Bafouilla-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux, totalement confuse._

 _« Eh bien de toute évidence, non. » Ais-je dis d'un ton sévère avec la colère qui commençait à monter._

 _« Ecoutez, Henry est un élève brillant et un gentil garçon … »_

 _« Je le sais … mais son comportement à changer ces derniers temps. »_

 _« Je l'ai remarqué aussi. »_

 _« Et faire l'école buissonnière ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il aurait pu être encouragé par d'autre à faire ce genre de chose ?»_

 _« Je ne penses pas, aucun autre élève ne manquait à l'appel et Henry est plutôt… »_

 _« Solitaire, je sais. Bon et bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais régler ça avec lui. Et s'il a manqué des examens, vous lui ferez passer lundi matin. »_

 _« Oh, non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. »_

 _« Si, ça l'est. »_

 _Sur ce, je l'ai raccompagnée à la porte._

 _« Merci et bonne soirée Mademoiselle Blanchard… Heu je veux dire Madame Nol… »_

 _« Hm, ce n'est rien. Merci Madame le Maire. »_

 _J'ai refermé la porte en tentant d'être le plus poli possible mais je bouillais d'impatience et de colère._

 _J'avais plusieurs options : hurler et le punir était mon premier choix, le plus impulsif, celui qui me ressemblait le plus ou bien attendre et en discuter pendant le diner. Etre plus posé et l'écouter au lieu d'être en proie à l'énervement. Enervement surtout causé par le fait que je ne m'étais aperçu de rien. J'avais perdu le contrôle et la vision globale de la situation. Mon fils avait séché l'école pendant plusieurs jours et je n'avais rien vu. Il avait passé des heures en dehors de la responsabilité de l'école, il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi même si la ville était plutôt sûr. J'avais soudain peur pour une chose qui n'avait pas eu lieu mais sur laquelle je n'aurais eu aucun contrôle. Je me sentais minable comme si je n'étais pas à la hauteur, comme si j'avais échoué, et j'étais par-dessus tout très inquiète._

 _C'était contre moi que j'étais le plus en rogne, il fallait l'avouer._

 _Pendant un instant un sentiment très peu connu de culpabilité me traversa l'esprit, j'avais passé la semaine à m'occuper de cette histoire de logement de fonction pour notre nouveau Sherif, j'avais peut-être délaissé Henry. Qui j'essayais de leurrer là ? J'avais délaissé mon fils depuis longtemps déjà, j'avais été une mère distante et froide, autoritaire et trop organisé, ne laissant que peu de place à l'enthousiasme, à l'inventivité et aux débordements inconscients de mon enfant. Je m'étais enfermée dans ma solitude et dans la tristesse de ne pas vivre ses années-là avec Daniel auprès de moi. Et le comportement d'Henry aujourd'hui ne devait pas m'étonner. J'étais la seule responsable et ça ne datait pas du début de la semaine._

 _Je me suis fixée au pied de l'escalier. J'ai respiré un bon coup, toujours incapable de savoir si j'allais être intransigeante ou bien magnanime. Incapable de savoir si j'allais le punir sévèrement ou si j'allais lui donner l'occasion de s'expliquer._

 _« Henry » Hurlais-je dans la maison. « Viens manger ! »_

 _J'ai rebroussé chemin en ruminant ma colère. Je n'allais pas laisser passer des jours d'école buissonnière mais j'allais écouter ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense. Les nœuds de stresse que j'avais évacué en balade revenait au galop pour contracter ma nuque._

 _Il est arrivé dans la cuisine en trainant les pieds et le regard fuyant. Il s'est mis à table et a empoigné sa fourchette sans dire un traitre mot. Il avait le visage d'un enfant que l'on a déjà puni, mais je n'allais pas passer outre, c'était bien trop grave._

 _« Henry. »_

 _« Oui, maman. »_

 _« Nous venons de recevoir la visite de ton institutrice, tu as vu ? »_

 _« Oui, maman. »_

 _« Et sais-tu de quoi elle voulait m'entretenir ? »_

 _« Je penses que oui. »_

 _J'insistais du regard pour qu'il avoue sans que j'aie à l'y pousser mais il restait muet et tête baissée._

 _« Henry ? »_

 _« Oui maman, je … je suis désolé. »_

 _« Désolé de quoi. »_

 _« Désolé d'avoir sécher le début de la semaine. »_

 _J'ai soupiré de soulagement, il n'essayé pas de nier ou de me mentir._

 _« Comment tu as pu croire que je ne serais pas mise au courant tôt ou tard ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. »_

 _« Henry, ces derniers temps je ne te reconnais plus. Tes notes ont baissé et maintenant tu ne vas pas à l'école. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe ? J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? Henry je dois savoir où tu es, tu es mon fils, tu n'as que dix ans et je m'inquiète pour toi. »_

 _« Bah arrête, on est à Storybrook, il ne peut rien arriver ici. »_

 _« Peu importe, tu n'as pas à être livré à toi-même alors que tu dois être sous la responsabilité de ton école…. Je peux savoir où tu étais ? tu étais avec des amis ? »_

 _« Non, j'étais seul. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »_

 _« Je … je … suis désolé, maman. »_

 _Il avait cet air triste sur le visage qui me brisait le cœur. Il n'avait pas manqué les cours pour aller s'amuser avec des camarades, ni pour aller faire le voyou, ce n'était pas son genre, mais il semblait peiné pour une chose qui ne voulait pas m'avouer._

 _« Tu peux tout me dire, Henry. »_

 _« Tu vas me punir ? »_

 _« Pour avoir été absent à l'école oui. Mais je ne te punirais pas plus si tu m'explique pourquoi. »_

 _« J'ai … j'ai perdu quelque chose alors j'ai passé mes journées à le chercher. »_

 _« Quoi ? Tu as … Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ? »_

 _« Le… le sac de billes de papa. » A-t-il dit les larmes aux yeux en sortant de sa poche une carte de la ville, plié en dix, et bariolée de croix et de flèches._

 _Je comprenais mieux à présent. Il tenait à ce sac de billes comme je tenais à la prunelle de ses yeux. A travers moi et mes souvenirs, devenus douloureux avec les années d'absence de Daniel, Henry s'était fait une image idéale de son père adoptif et il lui manquait sans même le connaitre. Daniel avait aimé ce bébé dès le premier jour et, jusqu'au dernier de ses jours, il avait été un père parfait, aimant et attentionné. Moi seule, je n'avais plus eut la force, je n'avais pas été à la hauteur et j'avais empiré la situation au fil des années, au point qu'il y ait un trou béant dans le cœur de mon fils que je ne n'arrivais pas à combler._

 _Je me suis levée de ma chaise et j'ai pris Henry dans mes bras. Il n'a pas retenu ses larmes qui l'ont libéré, pour qu'il reprenne enfin sa respiration et qu'il souffle en m'avouant qu'il était désolé._

 _« Ce n'est rien Henry, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »_

 _« J'avais peur que tu te fâches, ce sont les billes en pierre de papa. Tu y tiens aussi. »_

 _« Oui j'y tiens, c'est un souvenir d'enfance mais je tiens encore plus à toi … Et tu aurais dû me le dire. »_

 _« Je le sais. »_

 _« Non, je suis sérieuse, tu aurais vraiment dû m'en parler. »_

 _« Je sais mais… Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce que je t'aurais dit que j'ai failli tomber en glissant sur ses satanées billes… »_

 _Je le regardais dans les yeux et j'ai ouvert le tiroir ''fourre-tout'' de l'îlot de la cuisine avant d'en sortir son sac en velours rempli de toutes ses précieuses billes._

 _« … et que je les avais rangés là en attendant. » Ai-je fini par dire._

 _Ses yeux se sont écarquillés de joie puis ses joues se sont empourprées de honte._

 _« Mince… maman, désolé. » Me dit-il de sa petite voix coupable._

 _« Henry tu peux tout me dire et jamais je ne t'aurais disputé si tu avais perdu ses billes. »_

 _« Mais c'est à papa et tu tiens beaucoup à … »_

 _« Henry, ces billes sont à toi maintenant, et si tu les avais perdus, j'aurais compris ta peine et je ne t'en aurais pas voulu… »_

 _« Tu les as trouvés où ? »_

 _« Eparpillées dans l'entrée, elles ont dû tomber de ton sac un matin, j'ai failli y laisser une cheville. »_

 _« Pardon »_

 _« Ce n'est rien… et… Je m'aperçois que j'ai mis à la cave tous les souvenirs de ton père mais que je t'ai fait vivre son absence au quotidien… et je m'en veux Henry. Nous allons changer cela. »_

 _Il m'a souri tendrement en plongeant sa main avec délectation dans le sac de billes pour les sentir entre ses doigts. Son sourire valait plus que tout pour moi et la punition s'envolait pour l'instant de mon esprit. On en reparlerait plus tard._

 _J'ai repris le cours de mon assiette et Henry était de nouveau plus à l'aise. Mes yeux se sont perdus dans le rouge de mon verre de vin, puis dans le vide, contente d'avoir pu dialoguer avec mon fils sans que ça finisse en hurlement et en crise de nerfs. Puis mes yeux se sont posés sur sa carte au trésor dépliée sur la table et un détail attrapa ma curiosité. D'un seul coup d'œil, j'avais compris qu'il avait établis des repères sur la carte pour tous les endroits qu'il fréquentait quotidiennement, les lieux de recherches principaux pour sa mission 'sac de billes'. Je m'apercevais que ces principaux lieux de vie étaient surtout l'école, la maison, la bibliothèque et le vieux fort abimé près de la plage. On y trouvait aussi des croix sur le Granny's Diner, l'immeuble de Mr Hopper, son professeur de piano, la salle d'arcade et le marchand de glace. Il était plutôt organisé, ça ne m'étonnait pas, il tenait donc un peu de moi quand même._

 _Mais ce qui m'intrigua c'était les étoiles jaunes sur certains lieux, alors j'ai porté mon regard sur sa légende en bas de la page._

 _En face l'étoile jaune il y avait inscrit : Super Cop. Le Super flic ? Le Sherif ? Quoi ? Swan ? Le Sherif Swan ? Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il avait fait ses recherches avec le Sherif Swan ? Comment s'était possible ? Je l'avais vu toute la semaine, jamais elle ne m'avait dit qu'elle avait rencontré mon fils. Comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer ? Comment avait-elle pu me mentir ?_

 _« Henry ? »_

 _« Oui maman ? » Dit-il avec la bouche pleine, beaucoup plus détendu qu'au début du repas._

 _« C'est quoi ces étoiles jaunes sur la carte ? »_

 _J'ai vu son visage se transformer et sa petite main se glisser jusqu'à la carte pour la replier et la ranger vite fait. Je sentais le conflit grandir en lui. Il n'avait pas envie de me mentir, cela se voyait mais il se trémoussait sur sa chaise pour se retenir le plus longtemps._

 _« Henry ? »_

 _« Ecoute maman, faut pas te mettre en colère… »_

 _« Et pourquoi je devrais me mettre en colère? Mon fils me ment toute la semaine, il sèche l'école, je me trouve déjà bien trop conciliante. Henry ! … Alors ? »_

 _« S'il te plait, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle voulait seulement m'aider, elle voulait pas que j'ai d'ennuis et elle a tout fait pour que je retourne à l'école au plus vite… »_

 _« On parle bien de la même personne ? »_

 _« Oui, maman… du Sherif Swan. » A-t-il dit tout peiné comme un suspect qui finirait par avouer le nom de son complice._

 _J'ai respiré fortement pour faire passer ma colère qui montait de plus en plus. Je n'en revenais pas. Elle avait joué le rôle du nouveau Sherif parfait et pourtant, dans mon dos, elle avait aidé mon fils à sécher les cours. J'étais outrée et j'avais envie de hurler mais je me suis retenue, le self-control était un don que je maitrisais à merveille - quand je le voulais - et pourtant j'étais à la limite de me contenir ce soir._

 _« Très bien, je vois… je ne sais pas à quel jeu elle joue, mais je ne laisserais pas passer ça ! »_

 _« Maman, non, écoute, elle a juste voulu m'aider et elle m'a persuadé de retourner à l'école. »_

 _« Peu importe, je dois régler ça. Toi, brosse-toi les dents et file au lit, moi je dois avoir une discussion avec le Sherif Swan. »_

 _« Non, non surtout pas, maman ! » Hurle-t-il, en me barrant le passage devant l'évier où je venais de jeter violement mon assiette._

 _« Mais enfin, Henry, c'est très grave ! Ce nouveau Sherif, qu'on connait à peine, n'avait aucun droit de passer du temps avec toi, alors que tu aurais dû être à l'école, si elle t'a surpris à faire l'école buissonnière, elle aurait dû… »_

 _« Mais maman ! attend, s'il te plait, elle ne voulait pas que j'aie d'ennuis ! Et elle m'a obligé à retourner à l'école en faisant les recherches à ma place et si je n'y été pas retourné très vite, elle m'aurait dénoncé… mais elle voulait juste m'aider ! »_

 _« Je vois. »_

 _« Ne lui en veut pas, rien n'est d'sa faute, elle vient d'arriver… et elle est très seule, je crois … un peu comme toi… tu devrais… »_

 _« Je devrais quoi ? »_

 _« Tu devrais t'en faire une amie. » Me dit-il sur un ton que j'ai eu du mal à saisir, un ton bien plus franc et adulte que je ne lui connaissait pas._

 _Il a fini par me sourire, on a échangé un regard complice. Je devrais être folle de rage, et je l'étais mais je pensais comprendre ce qui avait poussé le Sherif à agir ainsi, enfin je crois. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais ma colère retomba. Il faudrait que je tire ça au clair mais finalement Henry avait raison, de quoi j'aurais eu l'air en débarquant dans sa chambre au Granny's Hôtel en l'incendiant pour avoir passé du temps avec mon fils alors que je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il avait été absent à l'école ? De quoi j'aurais eu l'air, alors que je venais de commencer à tisser des liens avec elle - des liens étranges, certes - ?_

 _A bien y réfléchir, j'avais confiance en elle, au moins Henry n'avait pas été tout le temps seul dehors, il était en sécurité avec le Sherif et il était finalement retourné à l'école._

 _Je devais me calmer. Je devais réfléchir avant de lui parler, je devais soigner mes mots pour une fois pour ne pas me retrouver dans un nouvel embarras, comme celui de cet après-midi._

 **Emma Swan :**

Ma cuillère tournait en rond dans mon bol de soupe comme cette rengaine d'un vieux tube de mon adolescence qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. J'avais pour seule compagnie les élucubrations de mon propre esprit, j'avais pour seule amie ma solitude et mon éternelle fausse bonne humeur.

J'avais beau me persuader que l'état actuel de ma vie était tout à fait satisfaisant, je n'arrivais pas à trouver une seule bonne raison de sourire. A Boston, c'était facile de se voiler la face, la ville grouillait d'âmes errantes, et il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, au point que la solitude n'y paraissait pas. Mais ici, elle m'éclatait à la face à chaque instant, cette satané solitude. Et cette bonne humeur sur mon visage s'estompait dès que je fuyais les regards. J'essayais de penser à autre chose qu'à ses sujets qui me fâchent ou que je fuis depuis toujours, je pensais à mon passé, à mes années de fuite, à mes années d'erreurs, à tous ces gens qui avaient traversé ma vie pour la bousiller un peu plus chacun leur tour. Je pensais à ses parents sans visage qui étaient les miens, je pensais à tous ces éducateurs et ces assistantes sociales, toutes ces familles d'accueil, tous ses faux amis, tous ses vrais ennemis, tous ces camarades que j'avais suivit dans des jeux bien trop dangereux, je pensais à cet homme que j'avais aimé et à cet enfant que j'avais abandonné.

Jugée comme une adulte, accouchant en prison, j'avais été le pire de moi-même ces années-là. A ma sortie, je m'étais repentis et engagé dans la police, j'avais fait mes classes, passée toutes les formations hauts la main et admise à l'Académie avec Mention. J'avais réussi à changer ma vie, j'avais voulu être seule pour ne plus souffrir et ne plus jamais recommencer mes erreurs.

Je préférais me résigner, j'ai fini mon repas car j'avais faim même si je n'avais pas d'appétit je souriais machinalement à Ruby avant de retrouver ma chambre morne où je m'allongeais sur le lit, le regard perdu au plafond. Et je luttais encore contre mes vieux démons qui se réveillaient quand je voulais dormir, comme des cicatrices qui se réouvrent après une mauvaise chute.

Pourquoi, alors que depuis des années je le vivais bien, pourquoi aujourd'hui, tout me revenais en block ? J'avais été la petite amie d'un jeune trafiquant, dealer, voleur, maitre chanteur, du nom de Neal. J'avais 15ans à l'époque, j'avais fui les familles d'accueil et les foyers, je vivais dehors et lui, lui avait tout changé, il avait changé ma façon de voir les choses, il avait canalisé ma colère et ma rage pour en faire une arme redoutable. Nous étions un couple terrible, nous étions les maitres du monde, nous deux et notre bande, Lili, Peter et les autres enfants perdus. Dans notre monde imaginaire, dans notre forteresse imprenable, en forme de vieux hangar désaffecté sur les docks, nous étions les plus heureux du monde, sous l'emprise de nos potions magiques, nous étions les Rois de l'Univers. Jusqu'à ce que tout dérape. Jusqu'à ce que l'on me choppe pour une erreur idiote, jusqu'à ce que je tombe amoureuse d'Hannah, jusqu'à ce que je prenne peur de Neal, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'étais enceinte de lui, jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans un piège, que je tombe à sa place, et que je finisse enceinte et en prison à mes 18ans.

Etait-ce ce gamin, Henry, enfant adopté de dix ans qui me rappelait que j'avais abandonné un bébé ? Ou était-ce cette étrange attirance que je ressentais envers le Maire qui me rappelait l'attirance que j'avais eu pour Hannah à l'époque ?

Tout cela était si confus, jamais cela n'avait été aussi confus depuis mes années de prison. J'avais appris à gérer et canaliser mes sentiments et mes impulsions, au point de m'interdire quoique ce soit. Je savais gérer et me défouler comme il fallait, pour rester maitre de la situation, mais cela s'appliquait à des situations de missions de police, pas à ma vie privée. A Boston, mes heures de libres et mes journées off étaient réservées pour le jogging, la salle de sport, la piscine municipale, la cinémathèque, le stand de tir, les matchs de baseball au Fenway Park ou les retransmissions des matchs de basket au bar du coin. La seule relation de confiance que j'avais, c'était avec le vieux gardien de mon immeuble avec qui je regardais des vieux films à la tv le dimanche soir. Tout ça se mélangeait et le sentiment qu'il en ressortait, c'était qu'il y avait indéniablement un vide dans ma vie.

Je tentais de trouver le sommeil comme je pouvais, et je n'y arrivais pas et je tournais en rond, je divaguais en regardant la vue de la fenêtre, le froissais les draps ou faisais les cent pas dans cette petite piaule au parquet de vieux bois. Je n'étais plus en prison, mais ce soir, c'était tout comme et même quelques cachets ni purent rien.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Dans mon lit, je ressassais la journée et la balade surprise proposée par Henry, tout cela me ramenait inévitablement à mes souvenirs d'enfance :quand Daniel était jeune palefrenier pour se faire de l'argent de poche et que moi j'étais jeune cavalière en concours. Quand adolescente, je désertais mes leçons de piano pour passer mes après-midis à cheval avec lui. Quand je suis revenu de New-York, quand ma mère est morte en ne me donnant pas sa bénédiction, quand j'ai épousé Daniel quand même, et que ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie, jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Henry._

 _Tout avait basculé le jour où Daniel était tombé de cheval, depuis je n'avais plus jamais été la même. Jamais plus mon sourire n'avait été vraiment sincère, jamais, même après des années, je n'avais éprouvé quelque chose de semblable à des sentiments ou des émotions profondes pour quelqu'un. J'étais figée dans le temps et dans ma peine. Même mon aventure avec l'agent Graham, aussi charmant et bel homme soit-il, ne m'avait atteint, je ne ressentais plus rien, je me croyais réellement morte de l'intérieur et incapable de ressentir à nouveau quoique ce soit. Si ce n'est cette toute nouvelle et étrange lueur dans le noir, cette décharge électrique qui me frôlait l'échine en présence du Sherif Swan._

 _Le Sherif Swan, j'étais en colère après elle, tout comme j'avais du mal à lui en vouloir. J'avais eu le temps de voir que les étoiles jaunes sur la carte d'Henry, les lieux réservés au Shérif pour les recherches, étaient tous des lieux éloignés du centre-ville et potentiellement dangereux pour un enfant seul, comme les abords des lacs du parc, la station essence à la sortie de la ville, le vieux Pont, la carrière et les mines de pierre où certains adolescents vont faire du vélo malgré les panneaux d'interdiction que j'ai fait mettre partout. Je finissais par penser qu'elle n'avait eu que pour ambition de le protéger effectivement._

 _Un vilain dilemme se posait à moi. J'avais envie de la voir et de lui en parler tout autant que j'avais honte et envie de la fuir. Qu'avait-elle pensé du fils du Maire qui ne va pas en classe ? Et toutes ces manières que j'ai fait devant elle, alors que mon fils était dans les rues de Storybrook, qu'avait-elle réellement pensé de moi ?_

 _Je me torturais sous les draps, j'avais chaud puis froid et je ne sais comment j'ai fini par trouver le sommeil mais tous mes conflits intérieurs se réunissaient pour bientôt me faire cauchemarder. Tout s'embrouillait et devenait flou, excepté une seule chose, le visage du Shérif Swan._


	8. Jour 8

**Jour 8. Lundi.**

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais déjà avalé un tube d'aspirines avant l'heure du déjeuner. J'avais mal dormi. Et je ne supportais pas la voix de mon assistante, qui me surinait tous les détails des affaires en cours. C'était un supplice et je n'aspirais qu'à ce que le soir vienne et que je rentre chez moi._

 _A 13 heures, j'ai reçu un message de Charles qui me disait que la chaufferie de la maison sur la Corniche était réparée et que tout était en ordre. Mais le problème c'est que je ne savais pas encore comment affronter Emma Swan. J'avais repassé tout le courant de cette semaine dans ma tête. J'avais vraiment apprécié ces moments avec elle mais j'étais encore en colère, de la colère bien mal placée, à n'en pas douter, mais j'étais encore incapable de lui faire face._

 _Alors, pour ne pas l'informer trop tard non plus dans la journée, pour rester correcte et faire la femme extrêmement occupée, j'ai lâchement laissé un message sur le répondeur du Granny's Hôtel._

 _En somme je lui disais que la maison était enfin prête, que l'eau chaude et le chauffage étaient rétablis, et que les clefs étaient dans la boite aux lettres. Je m'excusais de ne pas pouvoir lui remettre les clefs en main propre mais qu'un dossier sollicitait ma présence à la Mairie et je lui souhaitais officiellement la bienvenue dans la maison._

 _En raccrochant, je m'en mordais déjà les doigts. J'étais tiraillée entre deux sentiments que je ne connaissais plus. La honte et l'envie. C'était affreux pour moi et je n'arrivais toujours pas à me concentrer sur mes vrais dossiers._

 **Emma Swan :**

Après ma garde, longue et terriblement calme, j'avais été courir sur la plage et une fois de retour, sur les coups de 16h, Ruby me sauta dessus. Elle m'emporta dans le hall de l'hôtel et me fit écouter le message de Madame le Maire sur le répondeur. Elle me fit remarquer que sa voix était mal assurée et que c'était rare venant d'elle, même rarissime.

J'ai fait comme si je n'avais pas relevé ce détail, j'ai fait comme si je n'étais pas déçue de n'entendre que sa voix. J'avais espéré la voir et j'avais bêtement espéré finir nos conversations mais j'ai fait comme si tout ça m'était bien égal.

« Bien parfait ! Je vais prendre une douche, regrouper mes affaires et libérer la chambre, ma chère Ruby ! »

« Vous allez me manquer Sherif. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi … Et tu peux m'appeler Emma.»

« Je n'oserais pas, Emma ! Mais c'est bien vrai, c'était agréable d'avoir un client régulier. La plupart des gens passent la nuit ici parce qu'ils ont loupé la dernière bretelle et non pas le choix que de faire demi-tour le lendemain. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviendrais tous les jours pour ton excellent café Ruby ! »

« Ne vous moquez pas non plus ! »

« Et puis on pourrait se tutoyer aussi ? »

« Oui ! »

Elle m'a souri, de son plus grand sourire, lumineux et sincère. Cette jeune femme était charmante et pleine de vie. Je crois qu'elle se sentais enfermée à Storybrook, j'avais l'impression de voir de l'ambition et de la motivation à revendre mais étouffées par l'étroitesse de cette ville qu'elle ne voulait, ou ne pouvait pas quitter.

« Tu emménages dans la maison sur la corniche ? La maison du Bois aux Pensées à la lisière de la forêt ? » Me demanda-elle intriguée.

« Oui c'est exact. »

« Mais elle est en ruine cette maison ?! »

« Pas du tout ! J'y suis allé samedi, elle est adorable cette maison, moderne aussi ! »

« Ah bon ? » A-t-elle dit totalement étonnée.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? Tu m'aideras à embarquer les deux pauvres cartons et la valise qui traine dans mon coffre de voiture depuis une semaine ? »

« Hm, Ouais, pourquoi pas ! »

« On se retrouve dans 20 minutes ? »

« Parfait je dirais à Granny que je prends une pause. »

Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil et j'ai grimpé les escaliers en vitesse. Je ravalais ma fierté sous l'eau chaude de la douche. J'étais frustrée sans raison, et la joie de quitté l'hôtel pour une jolie maison passait au second plan, le premier étant la distance que s'efforçait de remettre Madame le Maire, entre elle et moi. Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi elle avait pris la fuite ? Pourquoi elle semblait glaciale du jour au lendemain ?

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je n'étais pas fière de moi. J'avais appelé à l'hôtel, en étant sûr de ne pas l'avoir au téléphone mais sachant qu'elle aurait bien le message et maintenant je m'en voulais, mais j'avais autre chose d'important en tête._

 _L'acte de propriété de la maison était à moi, cependant il était en gage chez Mr Gold, le pire et le plus vieil ennemi de ma famille. Nos histoires et querelles remontaient jusqu'aux prémices de la construction de Storybrook à la fin du 18_ _ème_ _siècle. Nos deux familles étaient les propriétaires fonciers et terriens de toute la ville, et aujourd'hui encore, nous nous efforcions de collaborer sans trop nous disputer pour la bonne marche de la communauté, mais il y avait toujours un relent de guerre froide entre nous, c'était comme cela, et ça le serait toujours._

 _J'avais voulu récupérer l'acte pour faire de ce terrain un hôtel-spa face à la baie, la ville aurait pu retrouver son niveau de tourisme perdu depuis des années. Il n'y avait plus que l'Auberge de Granny il n'y avait plus que deux ou trois petits restaurants le Port était déserté des bateaux de plaisance pour ne laisser que quelques vieux bateaux de pêche la plage, même en été, était spacieuse pour ceux qui s'y promenaient, il n'y avait plus de boutique de souvenirs, il n'y avait plus de marché tous les matins sur la place du Port, il n'y avait plus grand-chose, si ce n'est ceux qui avaient toujours été là. Tous les autres avaient fermés boutique et quelques vieux immeubles inhabités en marge du centre-ville en laissait la trace._

 _Mais, pour je ne sais quelle raison, Gold avait toujours refuser de me rendre cet acte en particulier. Il n'accepterait qu'à une condition, celle de lui céder quelque chose dont je ne voulais pas me séparer. Alors ce terrain et cette maison avait été laissé là, à l'abandon, et il n'y avait que les fleurs, les Pensées de toutes les couleurs dans le jardin, qui lui conféraient encore son charme._

 _J'avais un autre plan pour cette maison, je ne voulais plus la détruire et y faire un hôtel grand luxe, alors j'espérais que Gold me cèderait l'acte cette fois-ci. Mais j'avais besoin d'une garantie, alors j'ai laissé mon assistante partir plus tôt, pour me servir un verre et ouvrir mon coffre-fort._

 _Ma main tremblait en sortant la boite du coffre, mes larmes tentaient une échappée mais je les retenais. Je me suis assise sur le sofa et j'ai bu une gorgée de Porto. Je grimaçais et je me forçais à continuer. Je devais passer à autre chose, il était temps, Henry me l'avait bien fait comprendre avec cette balade à cheval et ses petites remarques piquantes. Il était temps pour moi de faire de nouvelles choses et d'oublier toutes celles qui me rattachent au passé._

 _J'ai pris en main les papiers et les clefs qui se trouvaient dans une boite en bois. J'ai regardé le porte-clefs en argent en forme de gouvernail et je l'ai serré dans ma main. J'avais gardé l'un des biens les plus précieux de mon mari, son voilier de plaisance, qui avant cela appartenait à mon père, il nous l'avait offert en cadeau de mariage. Un bateau magnifique, de plus de 10mètre, tout en bois, habitable, performant, confortable et à tout épreuve sur les flots. Un petit bijou nautique, un bijou qui n'avait pas vu la mer depuis sa mort, laissé au hangar à bateau depuis tout ce temps._

 _Il était temps de passer à autre chose, même si de tout cœur j'espérais voir Gold le vendre plutôt que le remettre à la mer et en profiter. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir à la barre, le sourire triomphant, savourant la victoire sur des années de querelles familiales._

 _Je me décidais enfin, j'ai fini mon verre d'une traite, j'ai empoigné les papiers et les clefs et j'ai filé chez Gold pour régler ça une bonne fois pour toute._

 **Emma Swan :**

Au volant de ma petite voiture jaune, je me rendais compte qu'emmener Ruby avec moi n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Cette fille parlait vraiment trop mais le temps du trajet, j'en appris bien plus sur les trois-quarts des habitants qu'après des heures d'investigations dans les archives de la ville.

Pourtant je n'y prêtais qu'une oreille distraite, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Regina Mills. Cette soudaine méfiance, cette nouvelle distance qu'elle avait si vite installée après avoir tout fait pour me mettre à l'aise et en confiance, ça m'inquiétait. C'était peut-être le flic en moi qui voyait des indices et des présentiments dans tous les changements d'humeur et de comportement de ce genre ? Mais quelque chose avait subitement fait changer d'avis Madame le Maire à mon égard et cela m'emmerdait vraiment. Mais pourquoi ça ?!

Arrivées à la maison, et une fois entrées à l'intérieur, Ruby fut prise de stupeur, elle hurla d'étonnement, elle courra partout au rez-de-chaussée. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'en revenait pas. J'avais bien vu qu'il y avait eu quelques travaux de fait récemment mais pas de quoi se mettre dans tous ces états.

Elle m'a aidé à débarquer mes trois, quatre pauvres cartons et mes deux valises. On a bu un verre de tequila ensemble, on a inspecté tous les placards, on a réglé les chaines de la télé et les minuteurs du four et du micro-onde, on a mis des vieux tubes à la radio, on a dansé, on a allumé des encens pour couvrir l'odeur de peinture fraiche qui persistait et l'odeur des cigarettes que l'on fumait, et surtout on a bien rigolé. Je l'aimais beaucoup cette fille, elle était pleine de vie et faisait vite oublier les ennuis.

Comme il n'y avait encore strictement rien dans le frigo, on est rentrées au Granny's pour diner, puis elle a repris son service en avalant un sandwich rapidement.

Une fois repue, j'ai voulu reprendre la route pour la maison où j'allais passer ma première nuit, mais Ruby me rattrapa et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de refuser qu'elle m'emportât dans un couloir de l'hôtel que je ne connaissais pas.

Elle a refermé la porte derrière elle, et j'étais prise au piège dans son antre : verrous à la porte, rideaux sombres, guirlandes de lumières, étagères de livres et de CDs en pagaille, vieux bureau d'écolière où trônait une chaine hifi et une petite télévision, commode ensevelit par des magazines de mode, des trousses de maquillage et un coffret à bijoux qui débordait, miroir et vieux poster de groupe de rock encore collés sur les murs. Une femme enfant, une groupie grunge, une littéraire cachée, une gentille rebelle, une femme forte et fragile, elle était tout cela à la fois. Il régnait ici une atmosphère étrange, comme si elle tournait en rond, comme un loup en cage, comme si tous ces posters cachaient des griffures de bêtes enragés sur les papiers peints vieillis, et comme si, les tapis au sol cachaient les traces de ses rondes incessantes et torturées.

Elle fouillait dans les tiroirs et dans ses boites de rangement désordonnées, tout en marmonnant.

« Il faut que je retrouve ces photos… tu dois voir ça Emma ! Vraiment ! C'est incroyable ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ? »

Elle continuait de s'acharner jusqu'à trouver un paquet de vieilles photos rangées dans des petites pochettes. Depuis que l'on avait trinquées et rit ensemble, il s'était installé une nouvelle complicité entre nous, en très peu de temps mais ce sentiment, était soudain assez plaisant. Elle était jeune, drôle et branchée, et dans cette ville, je voulais m'en faire une amie, une véritable amie. J'aimais son instinct, son insolence et son humour, mais en observant sa chambre, je percevais aussi une femme enfermée et solitaire, malgré les photos au mur avec ses amis ou à ses anniversaires avec sa grand-mère, elle semblait seule.

« Hallelujah ! J'ai trouvé ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Les photos du dernier Halloween ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Regarde ! On était dans la maison abandonnée, la maison aux Pensées ! »

Elle me tendit les photos et je les ai prises pour les regarder, tout en restant méfiante comme si elle me tendait les preuves d'un crime. Je me suis approchée d'une lampe pour mieux y voir et je suis restée muette. J'étais choquée. Je reconnaissais les pièces, les poutres et l'agencement de la maison mais c'était poussiéreux, sale et sombre. Je reconnaissais la cheminée bien spécifique, les moulures et les encadrements de fenêtres et de portes mais la peinture des murs étaient écaillés et recouvert de graffitis. Il y avait des cartons vides et de vieux meubles démantelés qui trainaient au hasard, des planches étaient clouées aux fenêtres et les vitres étaient brisées. C'était bien la même maison mais elle était dans un état épouvantable et au beau milieu du salon, une bande de jeunes fortement alcoolisés faisaient la fête, déguisés en monstres hilares, brandissant bouteilles de bières et bombes de peinture.

J'étais stupéfaite, cette maison était en ruine, cassée, ébranlée, taguée et presque insalubre. Aujourd'hui, elle avait retrouvé une nouvelle jeunesse, elle était claire et confortable. C'était impressionnant le travail qui avait été fait.

« Ruby ? Ces photos ont été prises quand ? »

« C'était l'année dernière, je te l'ai dit, le dernier Halloween ! Et elle était dans cette état, il y a encore une semaine. »

« C'est dingue mais… Pourquoi, elle a fait ça ? »

« Quoi ? Qui a fait quoi ? »

« Non rien, laisse tomber. En tout cas c'est du sacrée bon boulot, la maison est impeccable aujourd'hui ! »

« Tu ne me croyais pas hein ? Tu ne pensais pas qu'elle était dans cet état ? »

« Hm non, mais je ne sais pas… Je sais qu'elle a fait faire quelques rénovations … mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! »

« Ah je vois, Madame le Maire. Je crois qu'elle voulait faire détruire cette maison et construire un hôtel balnéaire avec vue sur la mer et accès aux sources chaudes en forêt, genre hôtel hyper classe, avec piscine et terrain de tennis, tu vois ? »

« Il y a des sources chaudes ? »

« Oui, pas loin derrière dans les bois. Bref… et je crois qu'il y avait un contentieux avec Mr Gold et l'acte de propriété… enfin je me souviens plus vraiment… et la maison est restée à l'abandon. »

« Ah oui ? » Ais-je dit dans le vague, un peu perturbée par tout ça.

« Tu veux un autre verre ? »

« Non merci Ruby ! Et je crois que Granny t'attend, tu n'as pas fini ton service. » Ais-je dit avec un sourire complice.

« Merci Emma, merci bien ! » Dit-elle en riant et en me poussant vers la sortie de sa chambre pour rejoindre le restaurant.

Je suis restée encore un moment au Granny's, j'ai pris un café et un désert, j'ai discuté avec quelques habitants soucieux de se présenter au nouveau Sherif. Tout le monde était bien aimable dans cette petite ville, je n'étais pas du tout habituée à ça. Et je n'arrivais pas encore à assimilé tous ces noms et prénoms. Je me rendais compte que dans toutes ces grandes villes où j'avais vécu, tout le monde était distant, suspicieux et désagréable. J'avais grandi dans un vrai monde de brute – fallait pas s'étonner si j'avais fini en prison - et j'avais voulu tout recommencer à zéro, mais je crois seulement que j'avais fini par m'enfermer de nouveau dans une cage, juste un peu plus spacieuse.

Et puis je suis rentrée, longeant lentement la plage sous les étoiles, dans cette maison, agréable mais vide, tellement vide. J'ai attrapé une de mes couvertures qui dépassait d'un carton et je me suis allongé dans le canapé en cuir capitonné. Les ombres dansaient sur les murs au rythme du vent, le son des vagues contre les rochers se mêlait aux bruits des générateurs électriques et j'ai fermé doucement les yeux pour m'endormir.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _De retour chez moi, j'ai remercié Lisa, la baby-sitter d'Henry, et je me suis refugié dans mon bureau. Une fois-là, je n'avais pas pu empêcher mes larmes de couler._

 _Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée comme cela, prostrée et malheureuse, c'était donc si dur de tourner la page ? Mon cœur se brisait encore en mille morceaux, et Mr Gold, fidèle à lui-même, n'avait eu d'autres égards que de me faire remarquer à quel point j'avais tout perdu, à quel point j'étais seule et à quel point j'en étais pathétique de m'acharner à vouloir me faire de nouveaux amis dans cette ville qui me détestait. Il voulait allier nos forces pour contrôler toute la ville mais je me refusais à m'associer à lui, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais été faible à ses yeux, j'avais cédé à l'un de ses chantages et ça, je le payerais un jour._

 _Il avait fait durer la transaction, juste pour le plaisir mais je ne lui avais pas avouer pourquoi je renonçais à mon projet et pourquoi je garderais la maison finalement intacte – mais les travaux que j'avais entreprit là-bas ne lui avait pas échappé et il trépignait d'impatience de me voir venir ramper à ses pieds et céder. J'ai lu dans ses yeux qu'il n'en resterait pas là. J'ai lu dans son sourire la victoire qui le comblait et moi je retenais ma rage pour faire bien les choses._

 _J'ai allumé un feu dans la cheminé, j'ai ouvert le tiroir de mon bureau - le seul qui fermait à clefs - et j'ai attrapé un dossier qui se trouvait dedans. A sa place, j'y ai mis l'acte de propriété de la maison sur la Corniche tout juste récupéré chez Gold._

 _Je me suis servi un verre de malt et je suis assise devant la cheminée, je perdais mon regard dans les flammes et mes larmes se séchaient lentement. Je tenais dans les mains un projet que j'avais mis sur pied pour relancer l'essor du tourisme à Storybrook. J'avais dans les mains l'avenir que j'avais imaginé pour le littoral de notre ville, un hôtel, flambant neuf, grand standing, cure thermale, spa, piscine intérieure, bains chauds extérieurs, terrain de tennis, terrain de golf, port de plaisance. Et je m'apprêtais à tout balancer au feu._

 _J'abandonnais cette idée absurde, Storybrook restera une petite ville sans histoire et sans voyageur. J'arrêtais de me battre puisque tout le monde avait été contre ce projet. J'avais lutté, je m'étais battue corps et âme pour le faire valider par le conseil général de la ville mais Gold me barrait le passage en refusant de me restituer l'acte. Voilà qui était résolue. J'avais de nouveau l'acte entre les mains mais je renonçais à ce fabuleux projet._

 _Je n'avais plus qu'un geste à faire, je me résignais et au fond, cette maison était à ma tante. Cette maison avait une histoire, histoire que je voulais oublier en reconstruisant par-dessus, mais je devais faire face et tourner les pages si je voulais une chance d'avancer, pour Henry._

 _J'ai soupiré une dernière fois avant de mettre le papier officiel de l'acceptation du projet d'hôtel-spa dans les flammes. Il a fini en cendre au bout de quelques minutes pour que le Sherif Swan garde la maison et que je puisse faire de nouveaux projets pour cette ville qui ne soient pas en lien avec des revanches ou des complots, avec des histoires de familles ou des jeux de pouvoir._

 _Je suis restée dans mon bureau, devant les flammes, pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Devant ses flammes dansantes et brûlantes, je me suis résolue à changer, à m'améliorer, à être plus à l'écoute de mon fils, et de tous mes concitoyens aussi. Je me rendais compte, qu'en haut de ma tourelle, tout en haut de ma forteresse imprenable, j'étais seule et triste, et je voulais changer cela. Je me sentais prête à retrouver un peu de joie de vivre pure. Je me sentais prête à arrêter de feinter la confiance en soi et le pouvoir absolu._

 _Epuisée, je suis montée me coucher, par la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'ai aperçu la Lune, haute et claire. C'était rare en cette saison._

 _J'avais encore du mal à y voir net, j'avais encore du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées désordonnées. Je soupirais, je prenais conscience que j'avais mis eu feu des mois de travail pour tout recommencer, tout repenser, autrement. J'ai fermé les yeux, je m'endormais le cœur lourd mais l'esprit plus léger et emplie de nouveaux projets et peut-être de nouveaux espoirs encore bien imprécis._


	9. Jour 9

**Jour 9. Mardi.**

 **Emma Swan :**

Le gamin avait un drôle d'air ce matin. Il avait un faux sourire aux lèvres et il me cachait quelque chose, je le voyais dans son regard fuyant et ses gestes maladroits. Je voyais ces choses. Personne ne pouvait me mentir, en tout cas, ils avaient été bien rare, même les plus fins stratèges et les meilleurs comédiens, ne pouvaient me cacher leurs mensonges. Je voyais toujours, sur les visages, les tics et les expressions qui les trahissaient même infimes soient-elles, même à leur insu.

Il était tôt. Au Granny's, les habitués prenaient un café et chuchotaient encore un peu endormi. Je buvais mon café et lui un chocolat chaud avant d'aller à l'école.

« J'ai une nouvelle. » Me dit-il mi content, mi morose.

« Un bonne ? »

« Ouais. On peut annuler l'opération Sac de Billes. » Poursuit-il en sortant de son sac à dos, un écrin de velours fermé par un cordelette jaune, dont la forme ne laisse aucun doute : il contenait des billes.

« Henry ! C'est génial, tu les as retrouvées ! »

« Oui, c'était idiot tous ces plans et toutes ces recherches… Maintenant on a plus de raison de se voir Sherif. » Marmonna-t-il les yeux baissés.

« Elles étaient où ? »

« A la maison. »

J'étais contente pour lui, il avait retrouvé ce bien précieux pour lequel il avait pris beaucoup de risques et je le voyais pourtant malheureux comme les pierres.

« Hey gamin ! On peut savoir ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, rien. »

« Tu sais, on peut toujours se voir. Si tu as besoin de parler ou de quoique ce soit d'autre, je serais toujours dispo pour toi. » Lui ai-je dit très sincèrement car j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour ce petit bonhomme, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« C'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

« Bah voyons, parce que je t'aime bien gamin… et que c'est mon rôle de Sherif de veiller sur les gens. »

Il m'a fait un petit sourire et le rose a envahi ses petites joues rondes. Il a bu une gorgée de chocolat et semblait plus serein.

« Et puis … on a une chose en commun Henry, je ne connais pas mes parents biologiques non plus… » Ai-je soudain dit sans trop savoir pourquoi je me confiais ainsi.

Il a relevé la tête et il m'a regardé d'une façon si poignante que j'en ai eu mal au cœur. Je crois qu'à cet instant, il s'était sentit encore plus en confiance avec moi mais aussi un peu triste. Cet enfant était unique, dans son propre malheur, il arrivait à avoir de l'empathie pour les autres et partager leurs souffrances et même, il tentait de les réconforter.

« Vraiment ? Vous avez été abandonnée, vous aussi ? » Murmura-t-il comme un secret que l'on ne voudrait pas ébruiter.

« Oui, alors je peux te comprendre, comprendre ce que tu ressens, comprendre ce sentiment de manque qui te poursuit… mais… toi, tu as eu de la chance, tu as été adopté, tu as une maman formidable et magnifique et… »

Je me suis tû à la seconde où ses yeux devenaient ronds et où mes joues s'empourpraient. Mes paroles avaient été trop loin. J'avais vraiment dit ça ?

« Enfin Henry, ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il y a des tas d'enfants sans parents, des tas d'enfants perdus, mais toi tu as eu la chance d'avoir un foyer. »

« Je le sais. »

« Et ta maman t'aime, crois-moi. »

« Je le sais aussi, c'est juste qu'elle est parfois dure et intransigeante. »

« Mais au fond, elle ne veut que ton bien. »

Je jetais à coup d'œil à l'heure et je le rappelais à l'ordre. Il me fit un gentil sourire, comme si cela l'avait touché que je lui confie cette part de ma vie. Il a attrapé son sac à dos, sauté de sa chaise, et il me fit un bisou sur la joue avant de s'enfuir en courant pour attraper son bus.

J'ai posé ma main sur cette joue qui venait d'accueillir un baiser innocent d'enfant. Cette sensation était douce et me remplissait de chaleur, comme si les couleurs du printemps se déployaient devant moi pour rendre tout plus beau, comme si le son de mon cœur qui bat résonnait plus fort et plus intensément d'un seul coup. De l'affection, c'était de l'affection, un acte totalement désintéressé, qui réchauffait mon cœur depuis trop longtemps délaissé. J'avais donc tant manqué d'affection pour que ce simple geste me fige sur place ?

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais veillée si tard qu'en me levant ce matin, Henry était déjà parti à l'école et la maison me paraissait immense, vide et glaciale. Depuis toutes ces années, lui et moi on avait fini par seulement se croiser dans cette demeure qui avait autrefois appartenue à mes parents. Cette demeure qui m'avait vu grandir et qui me faisait de plus en plus ressembler à ma royale mère. Je trainais dans le salon en buvant mon café et j'ai posé mes yeux sur une photographie d'eux qui trônait parmi tant d'autres photos sur une commode. Henry Senior et Cora Mills._

 _Mon père et son père avant lui, ainsi que tous leurs ancêtres étaient des grands et bons hommes, instruit et intelligents, ils avaient fait grandir cette ville. Ils avaient participé à l'essor de Storybrook à sa grande époque. Mon arrière-arrière-grand-père avait été médecin et il avait dirigé l'hôpital que son propre frère, architecte, avait construit, ainsi que certaines belles résidences de Mifflin Street. La bibliothèque, certains commerces du centre-ville et les anciens hôtels du bord de mer, démolis depuis longtemps, avaient un jour appartenu à ma famille. Aujourd'hui, il ne me restait plus grand-chose. Les temps avaient changé et la Famille Gold avait tout fait pour nous spoiler et nous anéantir. Les rivalités entre nos deux familles remontaient à bien plus loin que mon enfance, à bien plus loin que toutes ces anecdotes et disputes que j'entendais pendant les repas de famille._

 _Quant à ma mère, elle n'était pas de noble famille, et pourtant mon père l'avait épousé. Une simple fille de boulanger, « la fille du meunier » comme disait les mauvaises langues quand elle était petite. Et pourtant, elle qui avait tout fait pour se sortir de sa condition, et par la suite elle avait été impitoyable avec moi. Je devais être irréprochable, je devais être en tout point l'enfant parfaite, promise à de très grandes choses et jamais je ne l'ai comblé, jamais elle ne m'avait soutenue. J'avais dû abandonner les Arts pour le Droit, j'avais du abandonner mes rêves pour la réussite, j'avais du ravaler ma fierté et l'écouter. Et jamais elle n'avait approuvé mon amour pour Daniel. Et pour cela, je n'avais jamais eu le temps de lui pardonner._

 _Ma tasse vide semblait me rappeler que mon cœur était tout aussi vide à présent. J'avais tant gardé ma tristesse et ma peine, qu'aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus que le vide, maintenant que la peine et la colère s'apaisaient, je n'avais plus rien d'autre. Il n'y avait qu'Henry pour qui mon cœur battait, mais il me manquait quelque chose. Il avait dix ans, il était temps, je me sentais seule. J'avais envie de quelqu'un à mes côtés. Je ne pensais à personne en particulier, mais je pensais juste à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je suis passée par le Poste, j'ai raconté à l'agent Nolan ma mission ''chien perdu'' du dimanche et nous avons rit ensemble. Il m'a proposé des muffins fait par sa femme, en me servant un café infame venant de la machine à qui il fallait vraiment penser à changer le filtre. Il était charmant en réalité ce David Nolan, et sa femme faisait d'excellents gâteaux.

Plus tard dans la journée, je faisais un tour à l'épicerie pour remplir les placards de ma nouvelle cuisine et puis je passais un coup de fil au concierge de mon immeuble à Boston pour qu'il me fasse livrer quelques affaires personnelles qui étaient restées dans mon appartement. Je lui faisais confiance, il avait les clefs et je savais qu'il ferait les choses bien pour me rendre ce service. A Boston, il était, je crois, je seul lien fiable et quotidien que j'entretenais, hormis mes collègues de boulot dont je ne supportais pas la moitié de l'effectif. On avait souvent regardé des matchs ou des vieux films à la télé ensemble en buvant une bière. Sa compagnie était agréable, celles de ses chats aussi, il était cultivé et malheureusement bien seul. Veuf et sans enfant. Je crois qu'on comblait mutuellement l'absence dans nos vies, il était comme un grand-père que je n'avais jamais eu. J'aimais lui rendre de petit service et il aimait veiller sur moi à sa manière. Je crois que personne d'autre ne me manquait à Boston, si ce n'était lui et Boston, elle-même.

Je savais maintenant que cette grande ville m'aidait à me voiler la face, car ici, je me sentais seule, terriblement seule. Ici, j'était réellement face à moi-même. Ici, je ne pouvais même plus me mentir, ni me dire que tout allait bien.

Je marchais donc jusqu'à ma voiture dans la grande rue de Storybrook, avec mes paquets en papier rempli dans les bras, mais je me sentais épier, pourtant il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours mais tout était bien calme. Un sachet de nouilles chinoises est tombé du sac, je me suis accroupi pour le ramasser et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il y avait un chien à quelques mètres de moi sur le trottoir.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'il me suit celui-là ?

J'ai fait demi-tour et j'ai continué ma route quand ce foutu sachet de nouilles est retombé encore une fois. Et ce chien, touffu, brun, aux grands yeux noirs, était à quelques mètres de moi et me regardait tête baissée. Je le détaillais de loin sans faire de geste brusque : plutôt jeune, taille moyenne, pas de collier. Ce n'était pas le chien du vieil Albert, Avry l'épagneul breton ce n'était pas non plus celui du Professeur de piano, Mr Hopper, je l'avais croisé, il avait un Dalmatien.

J'ai continué à marcher tranquillement jusqu'à ma voiture, j'ai déposé mes courses dans le coffre et le chien m'a suivi. J'ai fouillé dans les paquets et j'ai trouvé un truc à lui donner, un morceau de poulet grillé. Je me suis agenouilée sur le trottoir et je lui ai tendu. Il a avancé craintivement, puis il a reculé rapidement, il hésitait, il tremblait de peur. Cela à pris quelques minutes et beaucoup de patience mais il a finalement approché assez prêt pour engloutir le morceau de viande en un instant. Je lui donné un autre morceau et lui ai fait sentir ma main, il s'est rapproché et s'est laissé caresser furtivement avant de se retourner avec méfiance mais sans me chiquer. Il était apeuré et craintif mais ne semblait pas traumatisé, ni agressif, mais plutôt épuisé et surement affamé.

De toute évidence, j'étais devant un deuxième cas de chien perdu. Décidément.

J'ai trouvé une corde dans mon coffre et lui ai passé doucement autour du cou en lui donnant un autre morceau de viande. J'ai fermé la voiture et on est partit ensemble dans les rues. Il me suivait en tirant un peu sa laisse improvisée mais sembla s'y faire assez vite, et sur le chemin j'ai passé un coup de fil à Nolan mais personne n'avait signaler de chien perdu au Poste de police aujourd'hui.

Je suis arrivée chez le vétérinaire de la ville et je lui ai présenté ma trouvaille. J'ai vu immédiatement qu'il était confus et qu'il ne savait pas quoi me répondre. Il a examiné l'animal mais il ne le connaissait pas. Un mâle de moins d'un an, pas encore de taille adulte, type Labrador, croisé Griffon probablement, sans collier, sans tatouage, en relative bonne santé si ce n'est une malnutrition flagrante.

« Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? » Demandais-je en insistant lourdement.

« Eh bien oui, je n'en sais rien, je connais tous les animaux domestiques des habitants de Storybrook, je connais même les chevaux du ranch des sœurs Harris et les vaches du pré de Mr Stanford, mais lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu en consultation, je ne sais pas à qui il est ! »

« Bon très bien, je vous crois, mais qu'est-ce que je fais-moi maintenant ? »

« Je vais faire des affiches et quelqu'un finira par se manifester… Laissez-moi prendre une photo de lui. » A-t-il proposé en sortant un appareil photo d'un tiroir et en se mettant à genoux pour prendre le chien de face, chose plutôt facile, car il était assis tranquillement à mes pieds, appuyé de tout son poids sur ma jambe.

« Bien, merci… et comment dire, vous faites refuge aussi ? Vous avez un box pour lui en attendant ? »

« Oh… heu… et bien, ça va être compliqué, les cages de l'infirmerie sont toutes prises par les chats des Sœurs du Convent qui ont chopés une intoxication alimentaire, et le Bull Terrier d'Eddy à avaler une balle de tennis entière ! Et puis mes boxes extérieurs sont pris par la meute de chien de chasse de Mr Carl, le notaire, pour leurs vermifuges et… »

« Ok j'ai compris, laissez tombez ! »

J'ai repris la laisse du chien en main et je suis reparti avec lui.

J'avais bien vu qu'il n'avait pas envie d'une charge de travail en plus, étonnant mais bon vu les miaulements de chats et les gémissements de chiens qui résonnaient dans l'arrière salle, je pensais qu'il avait déjà beaucoup à faire.

Une fois dans la rue, je le regardais et il me regardait, comme si l'on se demandait ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant. Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire de lui mais hors de question de le laisser dans la rue.

« Attend-moi là, je reviens. »

Je l'ai enfermé dans ma voiture et je suis retournée à l'épicerie.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Cette journée avait vraiment mal commencé, je m'étais perdu en digressions spirituelles dès le petit déjeuné. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, j'étais énervée pour un rien et en retard à la Mairie pour le briefing de fin de matinée._

 _En arrivant, Camille me lança un regard réprobateur et étonné mais je n'y fis pas attention, sinon je me laisserai facilement aller à la renvoyer. J'ai remis mon masque de Maire, hautain et autoritaire, j'ai repris le pouvoir qui était à moi et j'ai repris le contrôle de la réunion du personnel de la Mairie._

 _Je n'avais rien laissé transparaitre de mes récents changements d'humeur, je n'avais pas laissé voir les épreuves que je traversais, ni les troubles et la peine que je ressentais. J'étais égal à moi-même, intransigeante et manipulatrice, et une fois que tous les plans d'action et plannings de la semaine furent mise en place, je suis partie m'enfermer dans mon bureau pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi._

 _Plus tard, je suis passé au centre-ville, pour faire quelques emplettes. Je fus accostée par Mr Hopper, qui me reprocha les absences répété d'Henry en même temps qu'il me félicitait pour ses progrès. J'avais du mal à cerner où il voulait en venir, alors je l'ai laissé en plan au milieu du rayon des fruits et légumes._

 _En sortant, et en rangeant mes courses dans le coffre, j'ai aperçu le Sherif Swan sur le trottoir d'en face. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis précipitée dans ma voiture pour qu'elle ne me voit pas et je suis restée là, planquée et presque paniquée, le dos collé au siège. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Jamais rien, ni personne, ne m'avait mise dans une telle situation, mais il était clair que je n'étais pas en état de la voir._

 _J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers la rue, tout en restant le plus discrète possible et je l'ai regardé. Emma Swan. Elle m'avait intrigué dès le premier jour, insolente et charmante, distante et froide, presque intouchable, pourtant tout en elle rayonnait d'une force indescriptible, comme s'il émanait d'elle une force et des convictions inviolables, comme si elle pouvait me pénétrer et voir mes tords et mes mensonges, comme si devant elle, j'avais cette affreuse sensation, d'être nue, totalement mise à nue. Comme si avec elle je ne pouvais ni jouer ni mentir. Elle me prenait toujours au dépourvu, elle me faisait perdre mes mots, et parfois même, elle me faisait sourire et j'avais horreur de cela._

 _Je la regardais comme un détective privé pourrait observer sa cible. Je m'étonnais de la voire faire monter un chien crasseux dans sa voiture, je m'étonnais encore plus de la voir parler à ce chien. Elle était si belle et altruiste, elle était au service de la justice et je me rendais compte qu'elle avait un réel sens du devoir et de l'éthique. Elle était bienveillante dans chacun de ses actes. Je me surpris à sourire à la voir ainsi. Elle était donc réellement une sauveuse._

 _Je me faisais la réflexion après quelques minutes, que je ne connaissais pas ce chien, c'était étrange, mais de toute évidence, il était entre de bonnes mains. Je me suis senti tout d'un coup mal à l'aise de l'avoir épié alors j'ai fini par démarrer la voiture et partir en vitesse sans qu'elle ne me voie alors qu'elle entrait dans l'épicerie._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'étais retournée au magasin pour acheter des croquettes, une gamelle, une laisse, un harnais et un gros panier pour chien, puis j'avais fait quelques recherches dans le quartier. Une heure plus tard, j'avais vérifié les avis de rechercher et les petites annonces du panneau d'affichage près de la Mairie, mais rien j'avais discuté avec quelques personnes croisées dans la rue et près du Couvent, mais toujours rien, alors j'avais fini par rentrer à la maison avant la tombée de la nuit… avec le chien bien évidement.

Je suis rentrée et il m'a suivi timidement. J'ai déposé les courses dans la cuisine, j'ai enlevé ma veste et j'ai déposé le panier près de la cheminée. J'ai allumé un feu et je suis retournée en cuisine. Il me suivait comme mon ombre, où que j'aille. Il me fit même trébucher une ou deux fois, au point que je pris vite le pli de faire attention qu'il ne soit pas dans mes jambes. Il semblait bien moins craintif depuis que je lui avais passer la corde autour du cou, il semblait ragaillardi par l'éventualité d'une gamelle bien rempli. J'ai rangé mes achats et puis j'ai déposé dans un recoin de la pièce la gamelle où j'ai versé une montagne de croquettes.

Il s'est mis à frétiller énergiquement de la queue en s'approchant. Il en a englouti une bonne moitié avant de se lasser et de continuer à me suivre partout où j'allais.

Un peu plus tard, j'étais sur le canapé devant les informations internationales à la télé, avec un verre de vin et une assiette d'ailes de poulet que j'avais réchauffé au micro-onde. Je survolais les malheurs du monde en me demandant comment tout ça allait finir. Le chien était à mes pieds - attendant un autre bout de poulet fris qui ne tarda pas à arriver – Je ne pouvais pas résister à ses yeux de chien perdu et il l'avait bien compris. Je crois même qu'il a eu une plus grosse part de poulet que moi ce soir-là mais peu importe, un élan de bonne humeur me portait quand je le voyais se régaler. De toute évidence, il avait vécu dehors ou dans de mauvaises conditions, il avait eu faim et froid, et pouvoir lui apporter le confort d'un panier près des flammes et d'une gamelle pleine me réconfortait autant que lui.

Je savais que je m'embarquais dans une histoire que je m'étais toujours refusé, mais je n'avais pas pu le laisser au refuge et encore moins dehors. J'avais bonne espoir de retrouver ses maitres, et j'avais de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir trop m'attacher.

« Hein cabot ?! » Dis-je au chien qui releva simplement le regard dans ma direction, repus et en passe de s'endormir à mes pieds.

Et voilà que ce soir, j'étais si seule que je parlais à un chien, et j'avais le sourire rien qu'en le regardant. Comme quoi tout pouvait encore arriver.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Encore une fois, je m'étais repliée sur moi-même. Je me pensais indétrônable, et sûr de moi juste en faisant en sorte de ne jamais me retrouver dans ce genre de situations, incontrôlables, incompréhensibles et instinctives. Pourtant là, je ne contrôlais ni mes pensées, ni mes actes._

 _J'étais dans ma chambre, j'avais envoyé Henry se coucher sur un excès de colère mal placé. Je me détestais. Je me détestais de n'avoir pas eu le courage d'affronter le Sherif, je m'étais lâchement cachée, je détestais ce que je ressentais en sa présence, comme si je perdais mon pouvoir, comme si elle me gouvernait. Je ne pouvais pas l'affronter, comme si son regard voyait trop loin en moi, voyait ce que je ne voulais pas que l'on voie._

 _J'étais à la fenêtre de ma chambre, je devinais par-dessus les toits, la position du Port et de la plage, et plus loin la Corniche et le champ de Pensées qui entoure la maison. Dans le ciel, le soleil se couchait derrière d'épais nuages qui se chevauchaient, ses rayons les transperçaient en éclair rouge-orangé, sur un fond bleu qui subsistait quelques secondes avant de laisser place à la nuit noire. Je voyais les couleurs se dérober et mon courage avec, je me désespérais en même temps que le jour se couchait. Je ne l'aurais vu que de loin aujourd'hui. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je refusais de l'affronter et pourtant l'envi de la voir me tiraillait et m'affaiblissait comme une mauvaise blessure sur le champ de bataille, j'étais à terre et n'arrivais pas à me relever._

 _Je suis restée longtemps là, devant la fenêtre et puis j'ai dû respirer lentement pour ne pas me laisser m'emporter par une crise de nerfs._

 _Et puis dans un élan de courage et de folie, j'ai serré le poing et je me suis redressée. J'ai essuyé quelques larmes que la colère avait laissé échapper et je suis reparti au cœur de cette bataille, dans cette guerre que je menais contre moi-même pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison. J'ai remis mes bottes et réajuster mon chemisier. J'ai dévalé les escaliers et attraper mes clefs et ma veste accrochée dans l'entrée._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais sur la route qui longe la plage. J'avais roulé vite pour ne pas perdre l'élan qui m'animait et qui rythmait mon cœur dans une course folle. J'étais incapable de raisonner correctement, mon esprit me disait tout et son contraire. Je voulais rester calme et pourtant je bouillais d'impatience, et de colère, mêlé d'excitation. Comme au cœur d'une bataille où chaque soldat serait moi. Je me répétais des phrases cohérentes pour aborder le sujet de ces recherches secrètes avec mon fils et de ses journées d'école buissonnières mais rien ne me satisfaisait, comme si j'avais une autre raison de m'empresser de débarquer chez elle à une heure pareille. Et je n'avais rien de concluant en tête en arrêtant le moteur._

 _Une fois garée devant chez elle, mon cœur loupa un battement, je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'étais folle de rage, et pourquoi j'étais venue jusqu'ici. J'ai soupiré lourdement. Je me détestais. J'allais redémarrer et faire demi-tour quand on tapa au carreau de la voiture et que j'ai sursauté stupidement._

 _La nuit était tombée et le réverbère de la corniche me faisait contrejour mais je reconnue immédiatement le Sherif Swan et j'ai baissé la vitre._

 _« Madame Mills ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure-là ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Me demande-t-elle avec méfiance._

 _« Oh Sherif, Bonsoir, désolé, je … je ne savais pas si vous étiez chez vous, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »_

 _« Et moi, j'voulais pas vous faire peur. »_

 _« Ce n'est rien. »_

 _J'étais totalement confuse et désemparée. Elle avait remarqué mon sursaut, mais jusqu'où avait-elle perçu mon trouble ? Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire quand elle fut attirée en arrière et que j'ai remarqué la laisse et le chien qui tirait au bout._

 _Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, entrainée par le chien, et je suis sorti de la voiture pour continuer de lui parler poliment mais je ne savais plus où me mettre._

 _« Je vous offre un verre ? J'ai fini la balade du Cabot. »_

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chien Sherif ?! »_

 _« Bah j'en sais rien justement ! Je l'ai trouvé, personne ne sait à qui il est ? … Vous ne savez pas, vous ? »_

 _« Non, Non, bien sûr que non, sinon je ne vous poserais pas la question ! »_

 _« Hm… Alors… un verre ? Puisque vous êtes là, rentrons à l'intérieur, il commence à faire froid… »_

 _« Oui, il se pourrait qu'il pleuve bientôt qui plus est. »_

 _C'était absurde. Je me sentais idiote, totalement idiote, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de la prendre de haut et puis de parler du temps qu'il fait, et pourtant elle restait courtoise. J'avais envie de me gifler mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, courage qui d'ordinaire ne me manquait pas mais qui me faisait cruellement défaut ce soir, et je l'ai suivi à l'intérieur._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je me demandais bien ce que faisait la voiture du Maire devant chez moi à cette heure tardive et en la faisant entrer, je n'en savais toujours pas plus.

Elle est entrée, je l'ai débarrassé de son manteau et elle a posé ses yeux sur le salon comme si elle venait ici pour la première fois. C'est mon empreinte sur les lieux qu'elle observait. Je savais qu'elle cherchait ses choses qui me représentaient, ces choses qui pourraient l'aider à me définir ou me cerner. Elle restait muette et attentive aux moindres détails, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose le regard sur l'énorme panier près de la cheminée où le Cabot s'était vite réinstallé.

« Sérieusement ? Sherif ? »

« Eh bien quoi ? »

« Ce panier est bien trop grand pour lui ! Et … franchement … des étoiles de shérif comme motif ?! »

Elle se moquait ouvertement de moi, avec un sourire fascinant sur les lèvres, au point que je n'ai pas pu me vexer plus de cinq seconde avant de rire. Son visage s'illuminait quand elle souriait, ça avait l'air plutôt rare mais dans ses moments-là, la petite cicatrice sur le dessus de sa lèvre était plus marquée et je trouvais cela adorable. Mais le ton de sa voix moqueuse n'eut pas l'air de plaire au chien, car couché dans son panier, il se mit à grogner légèrement entre ses babines. Je le sentais tendu et quand elle fit quelques pas vers lui, il releva la tête et aboya fortement.

« Hey le chien, ça suffit ! » Ai-je dit sur le ton le plus autoritaire que j'avais en réserve, généralement utilisé contre les crétins en garde à vue, et il a cessé sur le champ.

« Il a du caractère ! Tout comme vous, vous vous êtes bien trouvé on dirait ! »

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne m'attache pas à ce chien, je compte bien retrouver ses propriétaires. »

« Oh mais je ne pense rien moi ! » Ria-t-elle discrètement.

« Et puis pour les étoiles de shérif, il n'y avait pas énormément de choix au magasin et j'ai trouvé ça approprié ! Et pour la taille du panier, il est encore jeune, je vous signale et il va grandir… et… »

Je me suis tue, je lui ai tendu un verre de ce même whisky que nous avions entamé lors de notre première visite de la maison et elle me dévisageait tant, que ça en devenait embarrassant. Je lui ai souri poliment, je me suis esquivée et je l'ai invité à s'installer où elle voulait.

« Merci » Me dit-elle en faisait élégamment le tour de la table basse pour prendre place à l'autre bout du canapé.

J'ai déposé un dessous de verre devant elle et elle m'a remercié, étonnée de mon attention et de ma maniaquerie cachée.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? » Ai-je sorti un peu brutalement sans réfléchir pour mettre fin au suspense qui m'embrouillait légèrement la tête.

Elle m'a regardé, embarrassée, elle gardait encore le silence, c'était étrange. Je me suis assise à l'autre bout du canapé.

« Eh bien, c'est un peu délicat… »

Elle s'est réinstallée maladroitement et a réajusté le col de son chemisier avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai appris que mon fils avait séché l'école une bonne partie de la semaine… »

Et merde. Voilà, c'était le moment où mes relations amicales, ou quel qu'elles soient, avec Madame le Maire se terminaient. C'était l'instant où le peu de bons rapports que j'entretenais avec la première figure d'autorité de la ville allaient partir en fumée. Je sentais les reproches et les leçons de moral arrivées à grands pas.

« … et surtout, qu'il avait perdu quelque chose d'important à ses yeux. Ce qui n'excuse en rien l'absentéisme croyez-moi, mais… j'ai aussi appris que vous l'aviez aidé … »

Voilà, je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'avais été étonné, agréablement étonnée de la voir débarquer ce soir, bien trop agréablement étonnée d'ailleurs, mais c'était toujours très étrange, en sa présence, j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien maitriser du tout. Mais maintenant, je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir fuir ma propre maison - si je pouvais déjà considérer cet endroit comme ma maison. J'étais perdue et dans ma tête, les phrases d'explication se bousculaient sans qu'aucune de convaincante ne sorte de ma bouche. J'avais, à la place, l'envie de remonter le temps et de ne pas l'inviter à boire ce fichu verre. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais cru ? Hein ?

« Sherif ? »

« Eh, ok, Madame Mills, écoutez… je … »

« Racontez-moi comment vous en êtes arrivée à tisser des liens avec mon fils dans mon dos, au point que vous en sachiez plus sur ses foutes billes perdues et sur ses heures d'école buissonnière que moi, sa mère ? »

« Ok attendez ! Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas tout de suite su que c'était votre fils, ensuite, j'ai surpris un petit garçon triste, tout seul au restaurant, alors j'ai voulu en savoir plus… »

« Triste ? »

« Oui, il avait perdu ses billes…et puis, quand j'ai compris qu'il séchait les cours, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il y retourne… »

« En le couvrant ? En faisant des recherches avec lui ? »

« Oui bon, je n'ai rien dit les premiers jours, et il m'a permis de chercher avec lui. Je voulais garder un œil sur lui puisqu'il n'était pas à l'école … et puis une fois qu'il a eu confiance en moi, je lui ai proposé de retourner à l'école dès le lendemain pendant que je continuerai les investigations à sa place. Je voulais seulement l'aider. »

« Vous avez vraiment fait ça ? »

« Bien évidement, croyez-moi, je voulais qu'il répare ses erreurs lui-même avant d'aller cafter à ses parents, mais s'il n'était pas retourné très vite en classe, je l'aurais forcé ! Ramené en classe par la peau des fesses par le Shérif de la ville, ses petits camarades et lui s'en seraient souvenu pendant longtemps ! »

Elle a souri, elle a compris que je plaisantais mais elle semblait se faire vraiment beaucoup de souci derrière cette colère affichée.

« Il n'a pas trop d'ami, ça ne l'aurait pas aidé, je crois. »

« J'ai cru comprendre. Mais il y est retourné tout seul alors j'ai préféré rien dire. »

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

« Fait quoi ? »

« Prendre le temps pour lui ? »

« Hm, je ne sais pas, il avait l'air… affecté par la perte de ses billes alors j'ai juste voulu l'aider comme je pouvais. »

Elle porta son regard vaguement vers le liquide ambré de son verre. Elle semblait réfléchir, elle semblait être en train de se raviser sur la sentence à prononcer, comme si elle ravalait la colère qu'elle s'apprêtait à déployer sur moi.

« Bien, alors en réalité, je devrais vous remercier. »

« Oh non, ça, vous n'avez pas à le faire. »

Elle a planté ses yeux noirs sur moi comme on plante une lame dans un cœur. Comme si, me remercier, était douloureux à faire, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'elle était incapable de faire, car en même temps elle devait s'avouer qu'elle avait échoué quelque part dans l'éducation de son fils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » M'inquiétais-je devant son air perdu.

« Non, non, tout va bien… Merci, Sherif Swan, merci beaucoup. » Articula-t-elle difficilement en posant son verre et en prenant la fuite.

J'ai rattrapé son bras et l'ai forcé à se rasseoir aussi vite.

« Non, ne refaite pas ça ! S'il vous plait ! » Ais-je dit sans réfléchir.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Partir comme ça, en plein milieu de la conversation, comme si quelque chose vous poussez à vous éloigner de moi ? »

« Je ne fais pas ça… simplement, il est tard…et… »

« Oh non, arrêtez, c'est vous qui êtes venu… »

« Je sais… et de toute évidence, je n'aurais pas dû. Nous aurions pu avoir cette conversation plus tard et en un autre endroit. »

Elle a tenté de fuir à nouveau mais je l'ai rattrapé, en lui bloquant le passage vers la sortie, elle était prise au piège entre le dossier du canapé et le mur. Elle était distraite et évasive, comme mal à l'aise, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être son genre. Elle fuyait mon regard. Elle passait du chaud au froid en un quart de seconde, elle passait du sourire à la colère en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

« Attendez, je ne pensais pas mal agir avec votre fils, je voulais l'aider à retrouver ses billes, c'est tout… »

« Oui, et bien il aurait dû m'en parler au lieu de ratisser toute la ville… en plus, les foutues billes étaient dans un tiroir de la cuisine à la maison… et vous, vous l'avez encouragé dans ses folles investigations, … j'ai vu la carte, il avait l'intention d'aller dans la forêt jusqu'à l'ancien Pont à Péage ou même jusqu'aux Mines… ça aurait pu être dangereux… »

« Et si vous avez bien regardé cette carte, il a commencé par le centre-ville, son jardin, son école ou le Granny's Diner avant d'aller plus loin. C'est un garçon intelligent, et je lui avais promis de m'occuper de tous ces coins reculés et potentiellement dangereux justement… »

« Vous … oui c'est vrai, je l'ai vu. Je m'excuse, j'ai seulement eu peur pour lui. »

« Et ça, c'est tout à fait normal pour une mère… »

« Hm, une peur absurde, après que les évènements se soient passés, Henry ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça avant, il change… »

« Il grandit, il va avoir envie et besoin de nouvelles choses, et vous serez là pour le comprendre et l'aider. Mais il n'a que dix ans, il n'en a pas conscience, mais il a encore besoin de sa maman. »

Elle m'a regardé avec étonnement mais aussi avec une grande compassion.

« Vous feriez une très bonne mère… » A-t-elle dit comme ça.

Voilà une chose que je n'aimais pas entendre. Non je n'aurais pas fait une bonne mère. J'avais été en prison et en réalité, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment quitté, j'avais laissé mon enfant là-bas, pour ne plus jamais le revoir. J'avais pris ma décision, je ne l'avais jamais regretté mais certaines choses et certaines phrases me faisaient chavirer vers un ailleurs qui n'avait jamais existé, un ailleurs où je l'aurais gardé. Ce genre de phrase me rappelait qu'une partie de moi n'avait jamais quitté cette prison et cet enfant.

« Hm, non je ne crois pas. » Murmurais-je avec un petit sourire gêné.

« Je crois le contraire. » Me contre-dit-elle.

« Non, ne dites pas ça, je… Vous ne me connaissez pas. »

Je l'ai fixé du regard, je la défiais, elle me regardait de haut, je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait-être si changeante ? Comment pouvait-elle me sourire sincèrement puis me foudroyer du regard aussi froidement ? Elle chamboulait mes instincts, elle chamboulait mes repères et j'étais à mon tour sur la défensive et craintive.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'étais mal à l'aise, puis je suis redevenu méfiante, je me suis efforcé de ne pas être blessante, au contraire, je tentais d'être aimable car finalement, j'appréciais ce qu'elle avait fait pour mon fils, et j'appréciais sa présence. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Je crois que j'ai eu peur._

 _Mais elle m'avait blessée. Je ne la connaissais pas ? Non, pas depuis longtemps, certes, mais j'avais pensé qu'on s'était efforcée de le faire et de se lier d'amitié en plus de s'entendre professionnellement parlant. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais… de la colère et l'envie de lui prouver que si, justement, je pouvais la comprendre ou du moins que je voulais tenter de la comprendre si seulement elle me laissait une chance. Je venais de baisser les armes et elle se remettait sur la défensive. J'avais envie de percer cette carapace qu'elle s'était forgée au point de ne pas croire en ses propres capacités et de repousser ceux qui pourrait les apprécier._

 _J'avais envie de lui prouver qu'elle avait de bons instincts et qu'elle était une bonne personne mais bizarrement je crois, qu'elle ne m'aurait pas cru._

 _Et là, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, elle me barrait le passage, je voulais partir et puis je n'en ai plus eu envie du tout._

 _Entre colère et passion, je me suis approchée d'elle, très près d'elle, comme une menace, comme l'annonce d'un combat sanglant mais une fois à quelques centimètres d'elle, ce n'était pas des coups que je voulais lui porter. Je me suis vu comme au ralenti, divaguer entre ses yeux et ses lèvres, je me suis vu prendre cette décision insensée parce que soudain je n'avais plus aucune autre manière de m'exprimer._

 _« Non sérieusement, vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas le quart de ce par quoi j'ai du en passer dans la vie pour … » Continua-t-elle comme si elle ne pouvait plus cesser de parler._

 _Je voulais la faire taire, à tout prix. Elle me faisait sortir de mes gongs au point de n'avoir plus d'autre solution. J'ai placé mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. elle s'est tue. Et je me suis emparée de ses lèvres sans trop savoir ce que je faisais._

 _Comme dans un élan de folie passagère, comme dans un geste de désespoir, incontrôlable._

 _Elle n'avait pas reculé sous mon intimidation, elle était restée digne et droite, comme le serait resté n'importe quel flic digne de ce nom devant la menace, mais quand mes lèvres ont atteint les siennes, j'ai senti toute la surprise et l'émotion la submerger._

 _Elle m'a d'abords repoussé et j'ai senti ses mains s'agripper à mes bras. J'ai senti ses lèvres m'accueillir. Elle ne me repoussait pas plus que ça. Elle répondait timidement à ce baiser. Puis un second souffle nous emporta, dans mon élan, nous avons reculé de quelques pas, sans cesser de jouer avec nos lèvres, les paupières closes et le cœur battant jusqu'à presqu'en exploser._

 _Ella a butté contre le mur derrière elle, une impasse dans son dos, mais elle pouvait encore se défiler. Je me suis rapproché d'elle, sous mes mains, posées sur ses hanches, je sentais sa ceinture en cuir et les limites de son débardeur blanc sous ce gros pull gris, mes doigts hésitaient mais je sentais la chaleur de sa peau qui m'attirait, à quelques millimètres d'atteinte, j'y étais presque. Je l'ai senti frissonner alors que la pièce était envahie de la chaleur du feu de cheminée. J'ai senti ses mains quitter mes avants bras et cesser toute résistance, cesser de faussement tenter de me faire reculer. Je les ai senti monter pour finir dans mon cou, pour finir par me retenir la nuque, ses doigts se faufilant dans mes cheveux, pour retenir ce baiser._

 _Dès lors, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, je ne sentais plus mon corps mais seulement l'afflux de mon sang dans mes veines. Les yeux clos, j'arrivais à sentir le gout de ses lèvres et l'odeur de son parfum. Je sentais en moi une émotion jamais éprouvée, un mélange d'excitation et de danger, un mélange d'envie, de stupeur, de folie et de terreur. Puis sans comprendre comment, je me suis senti chavirer et c'était maintenant moi, qui avait le dos au mur et le souffle coupé._

 _Je ne contrôlais vraiment plus rien. Je sentais la force de son étreinte prendre de l'ampleur, je sentais ses mains sur mon corps qui cherchaient à passer sous la veste de mon tailleur, je sentais son bassin s'appuyer contre le mien, je sentais ses lèvres jouer avec les miennes jusqu'à en frôler nos langues, et me provoquer une simulation d'attaque cardiaque et puis… et puis plus rien. Rien que le vide sous ma bouche, plus rien, plus de lèvres, plus de corps alors j'ai ouvert les yeux._

 _Emma était à deux mètres de moi, se retenant au dossier du canapé derrière elle, confuse, perdue, comme un peu sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer, puis la colère traversa son regard mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que je ne leur avais encore jamais vu. Elle se mordit la lèvre comme pour s'assurer que ce qui venait de se produire était bien réel. Elle serrait les poings comme pour retenir sa colère mais elle était traversée d'une vague de confusion qui la laissait immobile et terrorisée, les yeux emplis de trop d'émotions pour pouvoir toutes les distinguer._

 _Je ne pouvais pas la quitter des yeux, j'étais aussi choquée qu'elle. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui m'avait pris alors je n'arrivais pas à répondre aux questions qu'elle me posait en silence aux travers de ses yeux bleus orageux._

 _J'avais soudain honte, terriblement honte. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'avait pris alors comment pourrait-elle le comprendre ? J'avais envie de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée magique comme dans les Contes de Fée mais j'en étais incapable. J'étais figée sur place, le goût de ses lèvres encore présent sur les miennes, j'étais sans voix et totalement paniquée._

 _« Je… je … je suis désolé… je … je devrais partir… Au revoir Sherif Swan. »_

 _« Non, non attendez… »_

 _Mais trop tard, elle ne me barrait plus le passage et j'ai pris la fuite aussi vite que possible en chopant mon manteau au passage et en priant pour qu'elle n'essaie pas de me rattraper._

 _Je paniquais en cherchant mes clefs de voiture dans mes poches, mais je les ai trouvés à temps et j'ai quitté la corniche._

 _Ma mémoire et mes automatismes m'ont ramené chez moi. Je ne sais plus trop comment mais j'étais à la maison. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Henry qui dormait paisiblement et j'ai rejoint ma chambre._

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'étais terrifiée de mes actes, mais encore plus qu'elle y ait répondu. J'étais terrifiée de ce souvenir omniprésent et pourtant la douceur de ce baiser semblait déjà me manquer. C'était impossible. De qu'elle sorte de maléfice étais-je atteint ? A chaque seconde, à chaque instant, ce moment revenait à mon esprit, je la revoyais, échanger ce regard confus, puis fermer les yeux pour accueillir ce baiser soudain, et cesser de résister à cet assaut insensé._

 _Elle avait partagé ce baiser autant que je l'avais instigué. J'étais certes coupable mais elle avait été ma complice._

 _Sans m'en rendre compte, comme une automate, j'avais enfilé mon pyjama de soie et laisser mon tailleur sur le sol de la salle de bain. Confuse et presque en pleurs, je me suis couchée sans arriver à trouver le sommeil, sans arriver à me débarrasser de cette scène qui venait de se produire entre nous et qui me gonflait d'une émotion que je ne nommais pas encore, mais qui chamboulait d'un seul coup tout mon esprit. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?_

 **Emma Swan :**

Je n'avais pas cherché à la poursuivre. J'étais bien trop sous le choc.

Elle m'avait embrassé ? Elle avait réellement fait ça après m'avoir à moitié engueulé puis à moitié remercié ? Je n'en revenais pas.

En réalité, je n'en revenais pas de la douceur féerique de ce baiser autant que de cette passion semblant sortir de nulle part. C'était comme gouter au fruit interdit du paradis, c'était comme déguster la définition même de la délicatesse. Un peu maladroit car complètement impulsif mais Oh combien délicieux.

J'avais fini par sortir dehors, elle était partie depuis longtemps, j'étais sonnée. Le Cabot, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, s'était réveillé et était sorti sans demandé, ravi de cette balade nocturne improvisée. Je n'étais pas moi-même, j'ai marché jusqu'à la Corniche, la faible lueur du réverbère guidait mes pas maladroits jusqu'au banc face à la mer. Comme absente, je me suis simplement assise là.

Les embruns de la mer portés par le vent m'atteignaient et me firent frissonner, bien plus que je ne frissonnais déjà au rappel de ce baiser inattendu. J'ai cru sentir des larmes couler sur mes joues, à moins que ce ne soit la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Je ne comprenais pas mon état, je ne comprenais pas son geste et pourtant je ne faisais qu'y penser.

J'avais l'impression d'être submerger par quelque chose de plus grand et plus fort que moi. J'avais l'impression d'être enseveli dans une mer de sable, j'avais l'impression d'avoir rêvé ce moment puis de l'avoir cauchemardé mais je l'avais aimé.

Pourtant c'était totalement inconcevable. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Enfin peut-être que, à bien y réfléchir, j'avais, dès la première seconde où mes yeux avaient croisé les siens, j'avais su, j'avais ressenti cet élan incandescent et surréaliste qui me liait à elle mais je n'avais pas pris conscience que cette rencontre changerait tout. Je me sentais lié à elle par un incompréhensible attachement que je ne pouvais expliquer mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose d'encore plus indéfinissable.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Je ne pouvais pas ressentir cela, c'était tout bonnement absurde. Je me refusais d'apprécier qui que ce soit depuis bien longtemps, depuis que j'avais pris la décision d'être seul pour ne plus souffrir et faire souffrir les autres. Pourtant, j'avais accepté ce baiser, je crois même que j'avais partagé et envenimé ce baiser. Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Ce transfert de poste, ce changement d'air allait avoir ma peau. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, là hagard, au bord de la Corniche.

J'ai rappelé le Cabot et on est rentrés, mais l'image de Regina Mills m'embrassant me collait à la peau, le goût de ses lèvres en souvenir que je ne voulais pas effacer, la sensation de son corps contre le mien, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, avaient été foudroyant, au point de réveiller mon corps douloureux comme après un long coma.

Je suis monté me coucher avec la bouteille de Whisky à la main et cette vision d'elle dans la tête, le souvenir de son corps qui me plaquait au mur m'enivrait autant que les gorgées de malt que j'avalais pour tout oublier. J'espérais que tout ceci ce soit qu'une divagation de mon esprit alcoolisé, j'espérais n'y voir qu'un cauchemar au réveil. Je ne devais m'attacher à personne, jamais. Mais ça semblait déjà bien trop tard.


	10. Jour 10

**Jour 10. Mercredi.**

 **Emma Swan :**

J'avais mal au crâne, je crois que c'était à cause de la bouteille de whisky vide sur ma table de chevet. Cabot était blotti à mes pieds sur la couverture. Je me suis étiré et ça l'a réveillé. Il a grogné puis il est venu me faire la fête alors que je n'avais qu'une seule envie : me cacher sous les draps, me rendormir, oublier.

Finalement, Cabot et moi, on a pris un café et des tartines, des croquettes pour lui et un petit bout de ma tartine qui m'échappa des mains pour atterrir au sol et qui fut vite engloutit. J'ai fini mon café dans le patio, en regardant la pluie tomber en vagues déferlantes sur les immenses vitres.

Cabot se frottait à mes jambes, puis il allait gratter à la fenêtre. Il fit tant d'aller-retour que j'ai céder mais avec toute cette pluie je n'avais aucune envie de sortir l'accompagner. Je me suis levé du fauteuil et il semblait plus en joie que jamais.

« Si je t'ouvre la porte, tu ne t'enfuis pas hein ? »

Voilà que je lui parlais couramment, au point de ne même plus m'en rendre compte. De toute façon rien ne pouvait plus m'étonner. Tout ce que je voulais c'était tenter d'oublier ce geste maladroit qu'avait commis Madame le Maire envers moi, hier soir.

« Tu fais ton affaire et tu rentres, ok ? Je n'ai aucune envie de te courir après ! »

Il était assis à mes pieds, la queue frétillante et le regard suppliant alors j'ai ouvert la porte. Il est sorti à toute allure, il a disparu dans le jardin mais je suis restée coller à la fenêtre, un peu inquiète. Il est revenu cinq minutes plus tard, trempé mais soulagé. Je l'ai séché avec une serviette qu'il s'est empressé d'attaquer comme si c'était un jouet à mordre. Il avait de la force et de l'agilité, il avait cette fougue qu'ont les jeunes chiens, mais il était aussi affreusement sale d'après la couleur de la serviette alors il a fini, contre son grès, dans la baignoire.

Une heure après j'étais épuisée et il avait ruiné la salle de bain. Je me suis fait un deuxième café et je me suis affalée dans le canapé. Il s'est couché dans son panier, me regardant de biais, l'air renfrogné mais tout propre. Il avait un pellage bien plus clair et plus doux qu'avant.

Mais même avec tout ça, je ne m'enlevais pas Regina Mills de la tête.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Mes yeux se sont ouverts et mon esprit ne m'a pas laissé deux secondes de répit._

 _J'avais bien embrassé Emma Swan la veille au soir et je m'en mordais déjà les doigts. Mon Dieu que j'avais aimé cela, mais de quoi allais-je avoir l'air la prochaine fois que je devrais lui faire face en public ? J'en avais déjà la nausée. J'avais dévoilé un aspect de moi dont je n'avais même pas conscience, mais bon Dieu, que j'avais aimé sentir ses lèvres tendres et passionnées sur les miennes._

 _J'étais déterminée à faire bonne figure, comme d'habitude et quoiqu'il arrive, mais j'avais honte de moi, j'avais peur de sa réaction à venir, j'avais surement perdue la seule potentielle amie que j'avais réussi à me faire dans cette satané ville que je gouvernais. J'avais probablement brisé le respect et l'admiration réciproque qu'on se portait dû à nos métiers. J'avais agi par instinct, sous le coup d'une impulsion soudaine, un acte totalement involontaire que je n'avais aucunement prémédité. Je m'étais étonnée moi-même de cette audace mais ça n'enlevait pas la culpabilité et les questions qui me rongeaient._

 _J'ai avalé un café et j'ai passé un temps interminable dans la salle de bain pour me redonner bonne mine et fière allure avant d'aller au bureau. Mais une fois à la Mairie, où je régnais depuis tant d'années, je me sentais affreusement à côté de la plaque. Les visions de la soirée d'hier me hantaient, me poursuivaient quoique je fasse. Je recevais, ce matin, l'un des principaux entrepreneurs de la ville pour lui confier des travaux rénovations sur quelques vieux bâtiments ainsi que le responsable du patrimoine culturel de la ville, et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ces plans et ces contrats étalés devant moi._

 _J'étais sur le point de m'énerver contre eux, j'étais sur le point de céder à la facilité et de passer mes nerfs sur de pauvres innocents. Je sentais en moi monter cette vieille rage que je tenais de ma mère, et qui me submergeait chaque fois que l'émotion me dépassait. J'avais toujours fonctionné comme ça, se fâcher, menacer, exploser et tout démolir si besoin pour avoir gain de cause. Je me suis remise à penser aux crises de colère de la 'Reine sans cœur', ma mère, et je ne voulais absolument pas lui ressembler, alors j'ai ravalé mes mots et ma fureur._

 _La journée s'annonçait longue, et je craignais de ne pas tenir jusqu'à la fin sans m'envoyer un verre de cognac._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je me demandais, au tout début, si Madame le Maire tentait de m'acheter, en me trouvant cette maison, en la rénovant, en l'aménageant, en remplissant le bar des meilleures bouteilles et des plus chers alcools. Je me demandais si elle voulait simplement se mettre le nouveau Sherif dans la poche pour pouvoir me manipuler ou faire passer quelques malversations en m'endormant l'esprit, mais aujourd'hui, je me posais bien d'autres question.

Je déjeunais au Granny's, accoudée au comptoir, seule, ressassant dans ma tête ce moment où Regina Mills avait laissée entrevoir l'une de ses faiblesses avant de s'enfuir en courant. Nos entretiens avaient été étranges, depuis le premier jour, mais je redoutais la prochaine rencontre. Je redoutais de la croiser pour une raison bien confuse.

Je ne pouvais plus le nier après ce baiser plein de surprise, mais la première fois que j'avais croisé son regard, j'avais senti ce trouble, ce trouble, que j'avais transformer en méfiance à son égard, alors qu'elle essayait surement de bien m'accueillir. Et en y repensant, je crois que ce trouble était partagé, ce trouble que je traduisais maintenant par une attirance ambiguë et insoupçonnée.

Non c'était impossible ! Comment je pourrais plaire à une femme aussi sophistiquée, moi le flic mal dégrossit, mal aimé et mal poilé. Non c'était impossible ! Mais alors quel était la raison de ce baiser ? Quel était la raison de son dérapage totalement incontrôlé ?

J'entendais qu'on me parlait mais je ne m'enlevais pas ces images de la tête. C'était absurde.

« Emma ? Emma ? tu reveux du café ? » Me répétait Ruby alors que j'avais les yeux dans le vague.

« Hm ? Oui, merci Ruby » Ai-je dit en lui tendant ma tasse.

« Y'a un truc qui te tracasse, Sherif ? »

« Hm ? Non, non… tout va bien. »

Elle est repartie avec sa cafetière mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue car elle est revenue immédiatement.

« Non, allé, sérieusement ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Eh bien… »

J'hésitais, bien évidemment, je n'allais pas lui parler de ce baisé inapproprié, mais je voulais en savoir plus sur Madame le Maire.

« … je me demandais si Madame le Maire était digne de confiance… »

« Hum, oui, si on va dans son sens, elle est infaillible. » Me dit-elle en ricanant.

« Elle a l'air d'être en perpétuelle guerre, comme si elle ne se débarrassait jamais de sa colère. »

Ruby me regardait d'un drôle d'air. Je devais me taire immédiatement.

« Oui, ce n'est pas faux, depuis le décès de son mari, elle n'est plus la même, enfin même avant ça elle avait ce côté mieux-que-tout-le-monde, ce côté arrogant et mesquin mais… elle a dû élever Henry toute seule et je crois que ça été dur pour elle. Enfin ça n'a juste pas arrangé son caractère. »

« Elle a des amis ou bien des proches ? »

« Hey Sherif, vous menez une enquête ou quoi ? Et je ne suis pas une balance moi ! »

« Non, mais tu es un bon informateur, tu as du flair ! »

« Informateur. Balance. C'est pareil ! »

Elle a souri, j'avais fait mouche, mais voilà qu'une bande d'ouvriers de la commune entraient pour prendre leur pause déjeunée, et d'un seul coup, le peu d'intimité que l'on entretenait pour cette conversation fut brisée avant que j'en demande plus.

Je les ai regardé entrer à la file d'indienne en braillant leurs commandes, et par la porte entrouverte, j'ai aperçu un long manteau noir, semblable à ceux que portaient Madame le Maire. C'était comme une ombre qui disparaissait, je n'avais vu qu'une impression passer et disparaitre dans la rue et mon cœur se serra à l'idée que ce puisse être-elle.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Comme je l'aurais parié, j'ai piqué une crise de nerf avant la fin de la réunion, j'ai prié mes collaborateurs de bien vouloir déguerpir et qu'on reprendrait ce projet plus tard dans la saison._

 _J'avais envie de tout casser, j'avais envie de hurler, j'étais folle de rage contre moi-même, perturbée, et incapable de me concentrer. J'avais commis un acte irréparable la veille au soir et j'avais peur des conséquences._

 _Peut-être que le mieux, serait d'aller au plus vite m'excuser, au plus vite expliquer cette méprise et ce geste inconsidéré. Je devais peut-être vite aller régler cette affaire avant qu'elle ne se fasse de fausses idées, je n'aurais qu'à mettre ça sur le compte d'une journée trop longue et d'un verre de trop._

 _Je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire, mais j'étais en route en direction du Granny's pour y déjeuner. Je me répétais des phrases d'explications dans ma tête quand je suis arrivée à l'entrée de la terrasse du restaurant, mais ces affreux nains, les travailleurs pressés pendant leur heure de pause, ces ouvriers de la ville mal rasé et jamais content, me sont passés devant sans aucune galanterie. C'est là, que je l'ai aperçu par la porte entrouverte, Emma Swan, le Sherif, mangeant au comptoir et discutant avec Ruby._

 _Mon cœur s'est emballé, mes mains sont devenues moites, ma gorge s'est serrée et impossible de faire un pas de plus. J'étais tétanisée. Je n'allais pas y arriver. Alors j'ai tourné les talons, je suis repartie aussi vite que j'étais arrivée. Je n'étais visiblement pas prête, et de toute évidence, mes mensonges, mes excuses et mes explications n'étaient pas au point non plus._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'étais restée au comptoir du restaurant bien plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour déjeuner. Je refusais de me l'avouer mais j'étais restée pour peut-être la croiser mais en vain. Quand l'endroit fut vidé de ses habitués, je me suis décidée à partir. Cette silhouette en manteau noir ce devait surement être elle mais elle avait disparu bien trop vite.

Le reste de l'après-midi, je l'ai passé à promener le Cabot sur la plage. Ruby nous a rejoint, et je ne sais pas comment le dire, mais elle a eu un très bon contact avec lui. Alors qu'il avait grogné et aboyé sur certains passants, alors qu'il s'était méfié de tout le monde en les regardant de biais, il avait joué avec elle dès la première seconde.

Je me baladais donc sur la plage, avec Ruby et le Cabot courant et jouant avec un gros bâton. C'était agréable mais en même temps, j'avais l'impression d'être garde chiourmes ces derniers jours, mais passons, j'avais besoin d'y voir des bons côtés, et la compagnie de Ruby était agréable, elle était pleine de vie et de fantaisie.

Elle est enfin revenue vers moi, essoufflée mais riant aux larmes, avec le Cabot courant sur ses talons.

« Il est génial ce chien ! Il est à toi ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je l'ai trouvé, personne ne l'a encore réclamé. »

« Tu vas le garder ? »

« Surement pas… enfin… J'en sais rien. »

« Tu pourrais le former ? »

« Non, il est trop vieux déjà ! Et je ne suis pas maitre-chien ! »

« Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, je t'apprendrais si tu veux. Regarde ! »

Elle a simplement lever la main à plat, face à lui et il s'est assis. J'avoue avoir été fortement étonné sur le coup.

« Bon oui. On peut l'éduquer bien sûr, mais regarde le, avec son pelage touffu, il n'a rien d'un Berger Allemand ou Malinois. Il n'a rien d'un chien de sécurité ! Quoiqu'il grogne bien déjà pour son âge mais il est trop ... »

« Adorable ! Il est adorable !»

Elle lui a jetté le bout de bois trouvé sur le rivage et il est reparti comme une flèche, puis elle s'est tournée sérieusement vers moi, comme si d'avoir éloigné le chien, allait m'aider à parler.

« Bon, vas-y, dis-moi ! »

Je l'ai regardé un peu surprise, d'ordinaire c'était moi qui cuisinais les gens comme ça.

« Te dire quoi ? »

« Cet intérêt soudain pour Madame le Maire ? »

« Quoi ? ça n'a rien d'un intérêt soudain ! C'est juste que je suis le nouveau Sherif, j'ai étudié l'histoire et la géographie de la ville et maintenant je m'intéresse à la population… »

« A la population ?! » Me dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Eh bien, elle est la personne la plus influente de la ville, c'est normal que je commence par elle… »

« Et en passant la soirée avec elle au Rabbit Hole, tu n'en as pas appris suffisamment ? »

Je me pinçais les lèvres sans le vouloir, pour ne pas répondre, j'esquivais son regard mais c'était trop tard.

« On a seulement pris un verre, elle voulait me souhaiter la bienvenue et me prouver que sa ville n'était pas si ringarde que ça. Et puis je pense qu'elle voulait savoir à qui elle avait à faire, à quel point j'étais maniable ou pas. »

« Oh, hm, je vois… »

Elle a souri mais elle ne semblait pas y croire.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je énervée par son attitude.

« Eh bien, ça ne ressemble pas à Regina tout ça mais admettons, elle a peut-être envie de changer l'image que l'on a d'elle… sans cœur, sans moral… »

« A ce point-là ? »

« Ouais. Elle est devenue … méchante. »

Je me suis tu, j'avais du mal à le croire, elle était rigide et autoritaire, elle était au pouvoir et il fallait assumer et ne pas se montrer faible mais cette description, ce n'était pas ça, ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté que j'avais vu au fond de ses yeux qui étaient pourtant si intensément sombres. Il y avait bien une autre personnalité, éteinte, silencieuse, terrée tout au fond d'elle. Et c'était cette partie d'elle, infime et cachée, que j'avais aperçut hier soir.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle le soit autant que ça… » Ai-je répliqué songeuse.

« Moi, je crois qu'elle t'a envouté ! Elle te fait voir une image d'elle qui n'est pas vrai, elle essaie de te manipuler comme tous les autres. »

« Quoi ? mais quelle idée absurde ! » M'offusquais-je le plus possible.

« Hum, hum, je prends les paries ! »

« Aucun pari sur moi, je suis le Sherif, je suis la loi ! »

« Alors ne fais pas de descente au bar à fruit de mer, le resto du pêcheur sur le Port le mardi soir… »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demandais-je intriguée.

« Poker. »

« Hm, bon à savoir… tu vois, tu es un bon informateur ! »

Elle se ravisa immédiatement, elle a porté ses mains à sa bouche mais il était trop tard, Ruby parlait trop et je devais arrêter où elle allait découvrir mon réel intérêt pour Regina Mills. Elle voulait en savoir plus alors je lui ai simplement raconté qu'elle avait appris pour Henry et ses recherches, et l'aide que je lui avais apporté. Elle s'est inquiétée de sa réaction, elle s'est excusée de ne pas m'avoir prévenu qu'il était le fil du Maire mais je l'ai rassuré en lui affirmant qu'on avait eu une discussion très civilisée sur toute cette histoire. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à me croire mais le fait que soit en vie semblait la convaincre que Regina ne s'était pas laissé emporter. Puis Ruby a trouvé le moyen de me faire rire de tout ça et de me faire oublier, juste le temps de cette balade, le souvenir délicat de ces lèvres sur les miennes.

Mais à la tombée de la nuit, j'avais envie d'un verre. J'ai laissé le Cabot à la maison et j'ai pris ma voiture. Je ne me suis pas arrêté au Granny's, j'ai continué, et sans vraiment le savoir, j'allais au Rabbit Hole. Il n'y avait pas trop le choix, je n'avais aucune envie d'une bière avec Killian Jones ou L'agent Graham à la Taverne du Pirate sur le Port ou au bar du restaurant de pêche où apparemment se déroulait des parties de poker illégales. Donc j'allais en direction de la sortie de la ville pour rejoindre le Rabbit.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais attendu Henry à la sortie de l'école. Il était puni, il irait à des leçons de piano supplémentaires et je le surveillerais un peu mieux dorénavant. En attendant que tous ces moufflets sortent et retrouvent leurs parents ou baby-sitters ou encore prennent leurs bus, son institutrice est venue me voir, un peu timide, j'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées et je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué approcher._

 _« Madame Mills ? »_

 _« Oh ! Bonjour, Mademoiselle Blanchard. »_

 _« Je tenais à vous dire qu'Henry avait récupéré les cours manqués, il devra étudier des chapitres en plus et je l'interrogerais en fin de semaine. »_

 _« Merci pour lui. » Lui ai-je dit évasive._

 _« Il n'a pas l'air trop peiné, vous ne l'avez pas puni ? »_

 _« Si bien sûr que si, mais il avait une raison quelque peu défendable. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« Il avait perdu le sac de billes de son père… de Daniel. » Dis-je doucement._

 _« Ho. Je vois… Regina… je… je sais qu'il doit affreusement vous manquer mais Henry … »_

 _Je l'ai fusillé du regard un instant, en temps normal, j'aurais déjà mis fin à cette discussion, mais je me suis ravisée et je l'ai simplement dévisagé entre l'horreur et la compassion. Je ne voyais que de la bonté en elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait toujours faire, c'était aider, comment la blâmer pour cela ? Cette gentillesse à tout épreuve, je ne l'avais jamais supporté à vrai dire, mais j'avais pris la décision de changer pour Henry alors je l'ai laissé continuer._

 _« … Henry est là, lui. Ne le délaissez pas. »_

 _« Je ne délaisse pas mon fils. »_

 _« Non, mais, enfin, vous devriez vous détendre avec lui, votre autorité vous éloigne de lui. C'est un garçon adorable, intelligent et très bonne élève et bien élevé mais en grandissant, faites attention de ne pas le brusquer au risque de le perdre. »_

 _« Vous pensez que je peux le perdre ? »_

 _« Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous deux de trouver un nouvel équilibre, de vous ouvrir à lui et aux autres… peut-être qu'il est temps de … »_

'' _Mais je ne vous permets pas ! Qu'est que vous avez tous à me dire ça en ce moment !'' Ai-je hurlé dans ma tête._

 _« De tourner la page ? » Ai-je dit à la place sans m'énerver._

 _Elle a simplement hoché la tête. Elle avait raison mais j'étais encore trop fière pour l'avouer, surtout à elle que j'avais toujours méprisé pour son innocente bonté, son altruisme indéfectible et cet espoir qu'elle porte toujours en elle, même les jours les plus sombres, même dans les cas les plus désespérés._

 _« Je vous demande pardon. » Ai-je dit tout bas._

 _« Pardon pourquoi ? » S'étonna-t-elle._

 _« J'ai peut-être été un peu rude avec vous ces dernières années. »_

 _« Hm, passons, c'est oublié. » Me dit-elle en prenant mon bras comme si nous étions de vieilles amies._

 _« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » A interrompu Henry, totalement surpris._

 _« Punition numéro 1 jeune homme : leçons de piano supplémentaires ! »_

 _Il fit la moue, puis un sourire à son institutrice et se dirigea vers la voiture en trainant les pieds. Elle me fit un gentil signe de tête, je fis de même avec un sourire un peu moins forcé que d'ordinaire et j'ai rejoint ma voiture. Je m'étais au moins excusé à une personne aujourd'hui même si ce n'était pas Emma Swan._

 _Après l'avoir déposé chez Mr Hopper, j'avais terriblement envie de boire un verre alors tout naturellement, je suis allé au Rabbit Hole, à l'heure d'ouverture._

 _Accoudée au bar, un mercredi soir. Le patron me fit la réflexion, d'ordinaire je venais le jeudi et surtout je m'installais toujours dans mon box à l'étage avec vue sur la scène mais pas ce soir, ce soir, tout m'était un peu égal tant que l'alcool était fort._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'avais garé ma voiture, j'étais parée à tout éventualité et prête à tout affronter, même croiser Regina Mills. Je crois que j'espérais secrètement qu'elle passe ce soir et surtout je voulais un coin de bar tranquille et un verre bien tassé.

J'ai salué le videur qui m'a reconnu immédiatement et qui m'a laissé passer la porte sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, et je suis rentrée… et j'ai fait demi-tour dans la demi-seconde suivante.

J'avais à peine franchi la double porte de l'entrée quand je l'ai aperçu, comme si mon regard s'était posé sur elle avant de se poser sur tout autre chose, ou tout autre personne qui trainait dans ce pub. Elle était là, installée au bar sur un tabouret, un verre à la main, les jambes croisées, en jupe de tailleur fendu à mi-cuisse et talons aiguilles. Elle avait le regard tourné vers la scène où un pianiste accompagnait une jeune chanteuse.

Il ne m'a fallu qu'un instant pour fuir à toute vitesse. Mon cerveau avait eu un court-circuit, j'avais fait demi-tour comme si ma vie en dépendait, j'avais perdu mon envie et mon courage rien qu'en la voyant. C'était peut-être trop tôt pour lui faire face après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Peut-être qu'il fallait que je sois clair avec moi-même avant d'entendre ses possibles explications ? Je n'avais pas envie de les entendre pour l'instant, j'étais démunie, j'étais flippée et ça ne me ressemblait pas.

J'ai repris la voiture, un brin énervé pour rien, et j'ai retrouvé le Cabot à la maison. J'ai renoncé à boire seule, j'ai bouquiné dans le canapé et il s'était niché à mes pieds. Et sans nulle surprise, je n'arrivais pas me concentrer sur ce livre, pris au hasard sur les étagères de la bibliothèque, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir Regina Mills sous toutes ses coutures de la tête, et par la même, par des détours sournois de mon esprit, je me mis à repenser à Hannah.

C'était si loin dans ma mémoire, comme dans une autre vie, comme des bribes de vieux films, comme des impressions, des sensations flous qui resurgissaient. J'avais dû faire un choix, j'avais du tout remettre en question et je l'avais fait grâce à elle, Hannah. J'avais dû choisir entre rester une délinquante, accouchée dans la rue et y survivre Dieu-seul-sait combien de temps encore et par quels affreux moyens ou bien tomber, assumer les faits, faire adopter l'enfant, purger ma peine et tout reprendre à zéro.

Hannah m'avait montré cette autre voie, ce chemin vers la rédemption et la justice. Elle m'avait montré que l'on pouvait changer, que l'on pouvait tout recommencer si on en avait la volonté. Elle avait vu en moi ce que personne d'autres n'avaient vu, et c'est ce qu'il avait fallu pour que je sorte de cet enfer. Et elle avait dérogé à la règle, elle m'avait pris sous son aile avant que je me fasse choper, elle m'avait guéri de certaines blessures, elle avait pris soin de moi, elle m'avait sauvé et sevré de mes addictions, et je l'avais aimé plus que quiconque sur cette Terre.

Jusqu'à ce que, comme tout le monde, elle finisse par me trahir de la pire des façons. J'ai su qu'elle m'avait aimé quand ses yeux remplis de remord me passait les menottes aux poignets, en embarquant le peu de la bande qui n'avait pas fuis à temps. J'avais compris combien il était dur pour elle de faire ça, mais sur le moment, moi je ne faisais que lui hurler toute la haine que j'avais en moi. Et quand son regard changea pour redevenir l'agent des Stups qu'elle était en réalité, j'ai su que moi aussi je devais changer. J'ai su que si je ne pouvais pas être avec elle, j'allais devoir devenir comme elle. Car je détestais ce que j'étais. Ce que nous avions vécu avait été plus vrai que tout le reste mais ça n'aurait jamais pu continuer. J'avais plaidé coupable et je l'avais revu deux ou trois fois, mais ces souvenirs-là, je préférais encore les balayer.

Et dans les yeux sans faille de Regina Mills, je retrouvais un peu de cette assurance, et de cette force qu'Hannah avait également. J'avais hésité à la retrouver après mes années de prison, mais elle me rappelait trop le monde d'où je venais, alors je suis parti de Phoenix à ma sortie de prison et je suis entrée à l'Académie pour réellement changer de vie.

Je ne sais comment, mais j'ai fini par m'endormir entre deux vieux souvenirs et de lignes de ce vieux bouquin dont je ne me souviens même plus du titre.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'étais restée là, seule au bar, repoussant l'un de mes prétendants de toujours, Robin, un peu lourdingue, qui une fois trop alcoolisé osait tenter sa chance avec l'impitoyable Maire que j'étais. Mais je me demandais encore ce que je faisais là, je l'attendais, elle, bien évidement mais j'étais encore incapable de me l'avouer. Je préférais me retrancher dans la pensée que j'étais celle que j'avais toujours été, Maire de la ville, mère célibataire, organisée, rigide peut-être même, mais efficace et je tenais mes positions en me persuadant que si j'étais là un jour plus tôt que d'ordinaire, c'était par pur besoin de décompresser de mes longues journées de travail._

 _Entre temps Lisa avait récupéré Henry. Alors j'ai fini par rentrer au milieu de la nuit, en piteux état, dans le flou le plus total, mais aucunement à cause de l'alcool, ou bien si peu car le barman m'avait laissé mes clefs de voiture. Mais mes envies se chevauchaient pour m'emporter dans un conflit intérieur insoupçonné. Il fallait que je prenne le temps de comprendre ce qui me m'était dans un état pareil, en espérant que cela n'ait rien à voir avec le Sherif Swan. Il fallait que je prenne le dessus sur cette envie irrésistible de la voir tout autant que de la fuir._

 _Il fallait que je me ressaisisse au plus vite, il fallait que je chasse ce démon dans ma tête qui ne me faisait penser qu'à elle et à ce qu'elle allait penser de moi._

 _J'avais beau vouloir me débarrasser de mes idées, elles me poursuivaient jusque dans mon sommeil, de cauchemars en rêveries, j'allais ressasser mon erreur encore toute la nuit._


	11. Jour 14

**Quatre jours plus tard.**

 **Jour 14. Dimanche.**

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je ne sais pas comment j'avais fait dans une si petite ville, mais je n'avais pas revu le Sherif Swan depuis ce fameux mardi où je l'avais aperçu de loin, et esquivé autant que j'avais pu. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus le choix._

 _Nous étions dimanche après-midi, Henry m'avait encore persuadé de faire une balade à cheval et nous étions partis en randonnée sous un soleil radieux. La météo prévoyait de l'orage pour la nuit, ou, au pire, en fin de journée mais nous avions l'intention d'être rentrés au Ranch des sœurs Harris, Liz été Sophie, bien avant ça. Nous étions loin en forêt et nous avions pique-niqué dans la clairière près du lac, nous avions profité du soleil et des chants d'oiseaux. Henry les observait avec ses jumelles, je lisais un livre à l'ombre d'un arbre, nous vivions un moment calme et serein, mais très vite le soleil s'est caché, les nuages sont arrivés et l'orage a éclaté._

 _J'ai fait remonter Henry sur son cheval mais la pluie tombait déjà et au loin l'orage commençait à gronder très fort. Cette maudite ville était encerclée de forêt et condamnée par un bras de mer aux rivages rocailleux et escarpés, donc le climat changeait vite ici, j'aurais dû le savoir. Nous avons pris le sentier pour retourner au ranch mais nous étions loin, beaucoup trop loin, l'orage nous arrivait en plein dessus, même au triple galop nous n'y serions pas arrivés._

 _Les nuages étaient noirs et terrifiants, les éclairs et les coups de tonnerre étaient si proches que mon propre cœur sursautait et puis la panique s'est emparée de moi._

 _La monture d'Henry frissonna, ses oreilles se sont couchées en arrière, je l'ai vu tressaillir et je savais ce qu'elle allait faire. J'ai à peine eu le temps de formuler cette pensée dans ma tête qu'elle est partie au galop en me bousculant au passage. Je suis tombé à terre et elle est partie, si vite qu'ils me laissèrent sur place avec l'averse me tombant dessus comme un poids-lourd me percutant de plein fouet._

 _J'ai repris mes esprits dans la seconde qui a suivi, je me suis relevé et je suis parti à leur poursuite en remontant sur Hamiral, qui était toujours maitre de lui-même. J'avais perdu mon fils de vue et dans mon cœur c'était comme si tout un univers avait explosé et disparu. La douleur était trop forte, j'avais l'impression de perdre la tête mais j'ai suivi leurs traces dans la terre molle tant que j'ai pu. Puis les traces ont quitté les sentiers, alors j'ai suivi le parcours de branches d'arbres cassées et de buissons dépouillés par le passage des sabots de l'animal. J'ai poursuivi la piste tant que j'ai pu, le vent et la pluie battant mon visage et se mêlant à mes larmes, j'étais totalement paniquée quand j'ai enfin atteint la rivière._

 _Aucune trace d'Henry ou de son cheval. Le niveau de la rivière montait avec le tourment de l'orage qui s'abattait sur la région. Les traces de sabots tournaient en rond puis disparaissaient dans la boue fraiche. Elles disparaissaient tout simplement en me laissant vide, sans piste à poursuivre._

 _Le jour devenait plus sombre que la nuit. L'orage gagnait du terrain et de l'ampleur. J'allais m'effondrer. J'allais perdre espoir, mon cœur se déchirait lentement à l'idée d'avoir perdu mon fils. Je l'appelais à en perdre la voix, je hurlais son nom mais l'orage résonnait plus fort que moi. J'étais désespérée, totalement désespérée au point de ne plus réfléchir correctement._

 _Et puis j'ai repris mon souffle, j'ai retrouvé espoir, il me fallait seulement de l'aide, rien n'était perdu. Henry était un bon cavalier, même sous cette tempête, il avait pu calmer sa monture et se mettre à l'abri. Il me fallait de l'aide pour le retrouver. Seule je ne pouvais pas quadriller beaucoup de terrain en pleine orage. Il fallait que quelqu'un appel des renforts, il nous fallait un porte-voix et des lampes torches. Je devais me ressaisir et réfléchir. J'étais près de vieux Pont à Péage, l'habitation la plus proche de ma position c'était… c'était la maison sur la Corniche._

 _Oui, c'était la plus proche. C'était la maison du Sherif Swan mais je n'avais pas le choix, alors je me suis mise à galoper aux travers de la forêt comme si ma propre vie en dépendait, comme si mes pires cauchemars me poursuivaient dans la fureur de la tempête qui submergeait le ciel._

 **Emma Swan :**

Il avait fait si beau ce matin-là, que Cabot et moi nous étions partis courir sur la plage et les chemins de falaise. Ça me manquait. A Boston, je courrais dans le parc botanique près de mon immeuble et c'était la première fois depuis mon arrivée que j'en avais eu envie. Pire qu'une envie, ça avait été un besoin, un besoin incontrôlable, comme la nécessité d'évacuer immédiatement tout ce qui me rongeait.

Comme d'habitude, je n'y avais pas été de main morte pour une reprise, portée par tous les tourments qui me traversaient depuis mon arrivée ici, j'avais couru sans m'arrêter sur des kilomètres. J'avais pris des petits sentiers le long du rivage puis j'avais traversé une grande étendue de prairie paisible pour enfin revenir à la maison, je ne sais trop comment d'ailleurs, mais épuisée, avec le Cabot tout aussi ko que moi.

Alors, après un coup de jet d'eau dans le jardin pour lui et une bonne douche chaude pour moi, nous étions restés tranquillement à la maison. Lui, endormi dans son panier que j'avais installé au soleil dans le patio, moi dans un des fauteuils en osier, baies vitrées ouvertes et musique à fond. Je regardais les oiseaux du jardin voler dans l'air doux et divaguant totalement sur des choses sans importances, ou presque, car inévitablement tout me ramenait à cette nouvelle semaine passée ici et toutes les confusions qui étaient venues avec elle.

Mon Dieu qu'elle avait été longue cette semaine, et pleine de surprise. En réalité, une seule surprise, mais pas des moindres. Ce baiser, si inattendu, que je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête, même après des litres de tequila et de whisky, même après des kilomètres de courses et tous les subterfuges possibles et imaginables. Et en réalité, toute cette semaine m'avait paru interminable car depuis le soir où j'avais évité Regina Mills au Rabbit Hole, je ne l'avais plus revu, ni même aperçu. Et régulièrement, je me giflais mentalement d'oser penser avoir envie de la voir. Je voulais faire mon boulot correctement, sans faire de vague, sans m'égarer, sans soucis d'aucune sorte, mais voilà que je me torturais l'esprit pour un baiser impulsif qui ne voulait sans doute rien dire.

J'avais envie de fuir ce patelin paumé autant que j'avais envie d'aller frapper à sa porte sous n'importe quel prétexte bidon.

J'y pensait, puis j'y renonçait, comme toute la semaine, et puis je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir dans les coussins du sofa parce que l'orage m'a réveillé.

Un orage si violent que j'en ai sursauter de peur, des coups de tonnerre lointains et pourtant d'une intensité qui me glaçait le sang. Le vent soufflait dans les rideaux, le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir et une lourde pluie s'est abattue d'un seul coup sur la forêt.

Le temps de me lever pour fermer les fenêtres, la pluie s'engouffrait déjà dans le patio et en les fermant, je me suis retrouvée trempée. L'orage avait même réveillé le chien que j'aperçut recroquevillé dans l'encablure de la porte qui me regardait m'essuyer le visage avec mon t-shirt. De violents éclairs zébrèrent le ciel noir de nuages menaçants et il se mit à aboyer mais quand le tonnerre gronda, il partit se réfugier sous le canapé à toute vitesse. J'ai éclaté de rire avant d'aller le chercher et de le prendre dans mes bras pour m'allonger avec lui dans le canapé du salon et tenter de la rassurer.

Il tremblait de peur et a enfouit son museau tout contre moi. J'ai souri et je me suis blotti avec lui. J'ai regardé la pluie s'abattre sur les fenêtres et j'ai vu le ciel décliner ses couleurs au-dessus de la mer, il faisait quasiment aussi sombre qu'en pleine nuit et je ne trouvais pas le courage de me lever pour allumer les lumières. Je suis restée dans le noir, j'ai laissé la sono tourner et l'orage continuer de gronder.

Sous le bruit du tonnerre resonnait les guitares de Jimmy Hendrix et de _Red House_. Mon cœur s'emballait à chaque rif comme si l'alliance des fureurs de la nature et des rythmes fiévreux de ce Monstre sacré me ramenaient à l'essentiel, me ramenait aux vraies raisons, aux vraies questions comme si pendant une seconde tout prenait un sens, comme si tout était en place et d'une logique implacable. Et puis la solution m'échappa, tout perdit son sens profond, tout s'écroula comme un château de carte à cause d'un poing qui cognait sur ma porte.

Le Cabot s'est réveillé en sursaut à l'instant où les coups résonnèrent contre le bois. Il sauta du canapé d'un bond et aboya tant qu'il put. J'ai soupiré, je lui ai dit de se taire, j'ai eu du mal à me lever, j'ai baissé la sono, allumé la lumière et j'ai ouvert la porte.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je ne sais pas avec quelle force, ni même quel courage, j'étais arrivé jusqu'ici en pleine tempête. Je ne sais pas comment je suis passée au-dessus de cette peur obsessionnelle de la revoir, mais j'y étais, j'étais sous le perron de la maison du Sherif Swan. Elle était le choix le plus logique, rejoindre le Ranch, le Poste de Police, ou n'importe quelle autre habitation, par ce temps et à cheval aurait été plus long et plus risqué. Elle était la personne la plus proche et la plus qualifié, elle pouvait prévenir ses collègues et la caserne et toutes mes angoisses absurdes avaient disparues en même temps qu'Henry dans la forêt et mes dernières forces me poussaient à toquer à cette foutue porte._

 _En frappant frénétiquement sur le bois, je me rendais enfin compte de ce que je faisais. J'étais sur le seuil de la maison du Bois aux Pensées, j'étais trempée par la pluie qui masquait mes récents pleurs, j'étais paniquée et désespérée, j'étais dans un état indigne de moi. Je me suis senti si pitoyable que j'ai cessé de frapper et j'allais faire demi-tour quand j'ai entendu les aboiements du chien et que j'ai vu la lumière du porche s'allumer au-dessus de moi._

 _J'ai tenté de retrouver mon calme et ma prestance mais rien à faire, elle allait ouvrir la porte, j'entendais ses pas et sa voix se rapprocher. J'étais dans un tel état de stress que je ne me reconnaissais pas. J'ai tenté d'arranger mes cheveux mouillés et de reprendre mon souffle quand elle a ouvert la porte en tenant le jeune chien par le collier._

 _Elle se stoppa net et me regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus. J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os, j'avais de la boue sur mes bottes et mon jean, et des feuilles mortes dans les cheveux, j'ai cru qu'elle allait rire mais elle a vu dans mon regard toute la détresse qui m'incombait et elle m'a fait entrer en vitesse._

 _« Sherif Swan… j'ai besoin de votre aide ! »_

 _« Madame Mills ? Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

 _« Je… Je… Henry est… »_

 _« Ok. Calmez-vous, venez-vous assoir deux secondes. » Me dit-elle en m'accompagnant dans la cuisine et en me tendant une chaise._

 _Je me suis assise, j'ai respiré._

 _« Henry et moi étions en balade à cheval… on s'est fait surprendre par l'orage… son cheval a pris peur et il a décampé… il s'est enfuit en pleine forêt… j'ai tenté de le rattraper mais j'ai, j'ai … »_

 _« Ok, calmez-vous, j'ai compris. »_

 _Elle est partie en courant à l'étage, cet étrange chien la suivant partout, puis elle est revenue avec une parka de qualité et une serviette de bain. Elle m'a tendu la serviette et elle repartit en courant dans le garage. Je me suis séchée le visage et les mains, j'ai ôté ma veste détrempée et j'ai passé la serviette dans mes cheveux pour les sécher un peu. Quand j'ai relevé la tête, elle était là, dans l'entrée de la cuisine, les yeux fixés sur moi. Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde mais j'ai senti une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir sous la profondeur de ce regard. Comme un regard que je n'aurais pas dû voir, pris en flagrant délit, il a disparu la seconde d'après._

 _« Très bien, vous l'avez perdu où ? »_

 _« Son cheval s'est emballé dans la clairière près du lac mais j'ai suivi ses traces jusqu'au vieux Pont à Péage. Le niveau de la rivière est en train de monter vite, l'orage est violent, nous devrions… »_

 _« Nous rien du tout ! Je vais le chercher. Vous restez là ! Séchez-vous et… changez-vous, il y a ce qu'il faut dans les chambres là-haut, dans les cartons, servez-vous et … »_

 _« Non, mais attendez, je ne peux pas res… » Protestais-je encore totalement paniqué à l'idée de ne rien faire pour retrouver mon fils._

 _« Ecoutez-moi ! » Dit-elle avec fermeté en me prenant par les épaules et en fixant ses yeux dans les miens. « Je vais le chercher. Vous restez ici, vous appelez Graham au Poste, vous lui dites de me joindre sur le canal 6 de notre fréquence radio. J'ai mon talkie, une carte détaillée de la région et une lampe torche. Je vais vous ramener votre fils, Regina. »_

 _C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait mon prénom et ce fut comme un électro-choque. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais soudain une confiance absolue en elle et en ce qu'elle me disait. Ses mots m'apaisaient, ses yeux me réconfortaient, le ton de sa voix m'avait laissé sur le carreau, et j'avais alors la conviction qu'elle seule pouvait me le ramener donc j'ai obéi et je suis restée là._

 _Elle est partie en courant, je l'ai suivi jusque sur le perron. Je l'ai vu disparaitre sous la pluie sur le chemin qui menait à la forêt, je l'ai vu disparaitre dans le noir, puis je suis rentrée pour téléphoner à Graham, un peu déroutée, comme si j'avais laissé ma panique suivre le Sherif dans les bois et que j'étais restée là, vidée de tout._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité, je suivais le sentier, je courais contre les rafales de vent mêlés de grosses gouttes de pluie et au-dessus de moi, les branches d'arbres dansaient violement en tous sens. La pluie redoublait d'efforts et mes muscles courbaturés me tiraillaient mais, pour rien au monde, je n'aurais ralenti ou renoncé.

La journée avait pris un tout autre tournant avec la venue de l'orage et j'étais maintenant à la recherche d'Henry perdu en pleine tempête, en pleine forêt. J'avais la peur au ventre mais elle me poussait à accélérer le pas pour rejoindre le vieux Pont et les rivages du fleuve. C'était devenu plus compliqué en quittant les sentiers, les branches me giflaient le visage, des racines m'empêchaient d'avancer mais je progressais quand même jusqu'à enfin voir le vieux Pont derrière les arbres.

Arrivée sur place, mon talkie se mit à grésiller. C'était Graham qui tentait de me joindre mais il y avait beaucoup trop d'interférence alors j'ai dû bouger sans trop m'éloigner du Pont.

« Graham tu me reçois ? »

« Oui mais mal ! Où es-tu ? »

« Au Pont à Péage, je vais quadriller la zone. Tu peux réunir quelques hommes pour les recherches si je ne trouve pas Henry dans la demie heure qui suit ? »

« Oui bien sûr, sans souci, mais j'ai des petits soucis ici aussi, des arbres tombés sur la voie publique, des coupures d'électricités dans un quartier d'habitation et… Au Pont à Péage tu dis ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Il y a des grottes près des collines de l'autre côté du Pont, y a des panneaux tout tagués qui en interdisent l'entrée mais je sais que les jeunes y vont parfois et Henry connait leurs emplacements, commence par là. »

« Oui, il a dû vouloir s'abriter. Merci. Je te recontacte dès que j'y suis. Terminé. »

J'ai fait au plus vite, l'orage me tombait dessus comme un coup de massue, j'étais en sueur mais la pluie me glaçait le sang. J'ai passé la corniche et le pont, le niveau de l'eau était impressionnant, il fallait à tout prix retraverser avant que le pont ne soit englouti.

J'ai donc passé ce Pont fait de vieilles pierres tenant encore ensembles par je-ne-sais-quel miracle, puis j'ai couru jusqu'aux grottes, je suis entrée dans la première galerie face à moi, j'ai balayé tout ce néant noir avec ma lampe torche et je l'ai vu. Recroquevillé sur lui-même et grelottant de froid, Henry était assis dans un recoin et plus loin, son cheval tremblant de peur qu'il avait attaché à un rocher pointu.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre un instant pour repartir de plus belle. Je me suis précipitée sur lui et je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

« Sherif ?! »

« Non de Dieu Gamin, tu nous as fait une sacrée peur ! »

« Emma ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« A ton avis ? Je suis venue te chercher ! »

J'ai vu son sourire s'élargir tout en continuant de greloter avec son sweat-shirt tout mouillé sur le dos. J'ai ôté ma veste imperméable Eagles et je lui ai mis sur les épaules. J'ai pris les rênes du cheval qui trésaillait, toujours effrayé par le terrible orage qui s'abattait sur Storybrook.

« Laisse-moi dire à Graham que je t'ai retrouvé et on rentre. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu es là ? »

« Ta mère est venu me chercher. …. Graham ? Tu m'entends ? » Dis-je en manipulant mon talkie à l'entrée de la grotte.

« Oui Shérif Swan ? » Me répondit immédiatement l'Agent Graham.

« J'ai le gamin, il va bien. On rentre se mettre à l'abri, pas besoin de patrouille en renfort. »

« Ouf, très bien, je note. Besoin de rien ? »

« Non, c'est bon, occupe-toi du reste et demande à tous les habitants de rentrer chez eux. »

« David a fait une patrouille, tout le monde est à l'abri. Je reste au Poste cette nuit. A demain Shérif. Prenez soin du petit. »

« OK. Terminé. »

J'ai regardé le gamin, il me souriait mais il avait le teint blanc et l'air malade, il fallait vite rentrer.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui je crois »

« Eh tu penses que ton cheval va s'emballer encore une fois ? »

« Non pas si tu le guide en tenant la bride fermement. » Me dit-il en me la tendant.

Je l'ai aidé à se mettre en scelle et j'ai attrapé les liens du cheval puis nous sommes sortit de la grotte. Je marchais en tête, le cheval me suivant docilement pas à pas et Henry, grimpé dessus, se cachait sous ma parka trop grande pour lui mais qui l'abritait des bourrasques de pluie.

Nous avons repassé le Pont au pas de course car la rivière tentait de déborder de son lit, puis nous avons retrouvé le sentier, mes pieds s'engluait dans la boue mais je forçais mes muscles à continuer, je forçais mon corps à combattre les intempéries, je forçais la monture d'Henry à avancer dans la tempête car elle se figeait d'effroi à chaque nouveau coup de tonnerre.

Le vent et la pluie redoublait d'efforts pour nous barrer le passage, les éclairs foudroyaient le ciel de lumière et je voyais alors nos minces progrès, le tonnerre sonnait au-dessus de nous et à chaque fois qu'il résonnait, je devais tenir les rênes plus fort et guider l'animal dans le bon sens. Henry tenait bon, il se cramponnait à la crinière de son cheval et l'encourageait à garder son calme et suivre le cap.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je n'avais jamais été aussi angoissée de toute ma vie, comme si cette journée surpassait tous mes pires cauchemars, réels ou imaginaires. Je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage et le chien du Sherif me suivait, encore un peu peureux, encore un peu méfiant à mon égard, en tentant de me renifler. J'avais laissé mes bottes boueuses dans l'entrée, j'avais ôté mes affaires mouillées et m'étais permis de les étendre dans la salle de bain j'avais, comme elle me l'avait proposé, enfilé un jean, une chemise et un pull qui lui appartenaient et qui trainaient, mal pliés, dans un carton à moitié déballé. J'avais été très mal à l'aise de faire ça mais elle avait raison, je n'allais pas garder mes affaires totalement trempées sur le dos, et puis, après la gêne, vint le moment où je me suis surprise à sentir son odeur sur ce pull que j'avais enfilé. Je me suis reprise immédiatement, j'ai chassé cette pensée agréable mais très déplacée et j'ai continué d'angoisser._

 _A présent, ce curieux chien me regardait du coin de l'œil, aller et venir entre les fenêtres pour surveiller leur retour._

 _La pluie ne cessait pas de tomber comme un rideau recouvrant tout le paysage, l'horizon était caché par des nuages noirs et les éclairs tombaient fréquemment sur la ville, sur la forêt, sur la mer, partout. Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver mon calme, j'étais dépassée et impuissante. J'allais craquer d'une seconde à l'autre, je me suis assise dans le canapé, j'ai pris ma tête entre mes mains et j'ai senti le chien se coucher à mes pieds, comme pour me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas seule, comme pour me dire que lui aussi était inquiet et attendait le retour d'Emma._

 _Et le temps s'est arrêté. J'ai regardé tous ces cartons à peine déballés qu'elle s'était fait livrer et qui trainaient un peu partout. Puis j'ai regardé ce jeune chien en me demandant d'où il venait vraiment. Moi qui aies tendance à ne pas rechercher leur compagnie, je devais avouer qu'il n'y avait que tendresse et affection dans ses gentils yeux noirs. J'ai posé ma main sur lui, il a apprécié la caresse et je crois que cela nous a réconforté tous les deux, rien que l'espace d'un instant._

 _Et puis, il s'est levé, il s'est agité et s'est mis à courir vers la porte d'entrée. Je l'ai suivi immédiatement, j'ai ouvert la porte et je l'ai rattrapé par le collier avant qu'il ne me file entre les jambes et j'ai vu dans la pénombre, la silhouette d'un cheval, j'ai vu Henry grimpé dessus et Emma, trempée, qui les guidait jusqu'à la maison._

 _Mon cœur à reprit sa course, mon fils était là. Emma l'a fait descendre du cheval et il a couru jusqu'à moi._

 _« Maman ! »_

 _« Henry ! »_

 _Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et embrassé jusqu'à l'étouffer. J'ai loué le Seigneur et tous les Anges du Ciel pour m'avoir rendu mon fils, et un ange en particulier, je devais ma reconnaissance éternelle à Emma Swan. Elle avait réussi là où j'avais échoué et paniqué. Elle avait retrouvé mon fils au beau milieu de cette affreuse tempête, et je lui en serais redevable tout le reste de ma vie._

 _Elle m'a hurlé de rentrer avec Henry et de lui faire prendre un bain chaud pendant qu'elle mettrait les chevaux à l'abri sous l'appentis du garage._

 _Je suis rentrée avec lui et je l'ai emmené dans la salle de bain. J'ai fait couler l'eau chaude et la pièce s'est rempli de buée._

 _« Mon chéri, comment tu te sens ? »_

 _« Ça va maman, j'ai froid c'est tout. »_

 _« Je suis tellement désolé mon petit Prince, j'ai tenté de te rattraper mais j'ai perdu vos traces et je n'arrivais plus à… »_

 _« Je sais Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Quinny s'est emballée, elle a eu peur du tonnerre. »_

 _« Je sais, ce n'est pas ta faute mais j'ai eu si peur pour toi… ne me refait plus jamais ça ! »_

 _« Promis Maman. »_

 _Je l'ai aidé à retirer ses vêtements qui lui collait à la peau et il s'est glissé dans la baignoire, un peu pudique. Je me rendais compte à quel point il avait grandi mais que jamais je ne cesserais de m'inquiéter pour lui, comme s'il était encore ce petit nourrisson que j'avais tenu un jour dans mes bras._

 _« Maman ? »_

 _« Oui mon cœur ? »_

 _« Tu peux me laisser maintenant… s'il te plait. »_

 _« Oh, oui bien sûr mon chéri ! Réchauffe-toi, je te rapporte de quoi t'habiller » Dis-je en m'esquivant maladroitement._

 _Et dans le couloir, tout aussi maladroitement, je suis tombée nez à nez avec le Shérif, dégoulinant de pluie sur la moquette. J'avais envie de lui sauter au cou, j'avais envie de la remercier de toutes les manières possibles pour ce qu'elle avait fait. J'avais envie de choses inavouables à cet instant précis et son regard sur moi me transperça._

 _Elle me détaillait, sans doute parce que je portais son jean foncé, qui devait être un peu trop grand pour elle puisqu'il m'allait parfaitement à moi, et sa chemise blanche dont le col dépassait de son pull en coton bleu marine. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun mot n'en sortent, elle me regardait en contrôlant ses tremblements. Et moi je regardais ces gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient lentement sur son visage, épousant la courbe de ses pommettes, jusqu'à là ligne de sa mâchoire._

 _« Eh… Merci Sher…Emma. Merci de tout mon cœur pour avoir retrouvé Henry. » Dis-je dans un souffle presque inaudible._

 _Elle resta indécise un instant, elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de répondre._

 _« C'est normal, c'était tout à fait normal, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose. »_

 _« Hm, je ne crois pas, vous avez fait preuve d'un courage immense. »_

 _« Hey je suis Shérif, le danger c'est mon métier » Dit-elle en plaisantant, en mettant ses mains sur les hanches pour prendre une posture de super-héros._

 _J'ai souri rapidement à sa plaisanterie mais le moment était grave._

 _« Je suis sérieuse, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui se serait élancée dans la forêt en plein orage comme vous l'avez fait. Alors vraiment, merci. »_

 _« Je vous en prie, Regina, c'est de Henry dont on parle, vous savez… Je ferais tout pour ce gamin… ouais… il est adorable. »_

 _« Vous l'aimez beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Son visage s'est assombri tout d'un coup, comme une gifle de nostalgie qui l'aurait prise par surprise. J'ai baissé les yeux, j'ai retiré ma question et je lui ai souri maladroitement. Elle m'a tendu un short de jogging, un grand t-shirt et un sweat de sport pour Henry et a fait demi-tour dans le couloir._

 _Je suis resté là comme une idiote, cloué sur place par son regard et cet air qu'elle avait, comme si elle maitrisait absolument tout. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait en sa présence, je n'étais pas moi-même, je perdais mon assurance, je perdais parfois mes mots et mes convictions. J'étais torturée par le souvenir d'un baiser, j'étais en proie à toutes sortes d'émotions refoulées qui tentait de faire surface avec peine et souffrance. Je ne pensais qu'à cela, à ce baiser, dont on avait jamais reparlé et voilà qu'elle avait sauvé mon fils et nous mettait à l'abri du danger._

 _Je suis retournée à la salle de bain, Henry se réchauffait dans l'eau du bain. J'ai déposé les affaires, je l'ai embrassé sur la tête, il a rouspété mais ça m'était égal, et je suis resortie._

 _Une fois dans le couloir, je suis passée devant la chambre du Shérif pour redescendre au salon. La porte était entrouverte, elle était là, en train de se débattre avec son t-shirt détrempé. Je suis resté figée dans l'encablure de la porte, je suis restée muette et un peu bête. J'ai aperçu sa peau nue, dégoulinant de gouttelettes d'eau et j'ai loupé un battement de cœur, j'ai perdu le cours de ma respiration et puis j'ai senti cette gifle imaginaire qui m'atteignait, c'était ses yeux braqués sur moi. Moi, qui volait cette image délicieuse au détour d'un regard un peu trop curieux._

 _Je n'avais posé les yeux sur elle que quelques secondes mais elle avait senti ma présence et elle me regardait à son tour mais, la plus mal à l'aise des deux, c'était moi, à coup sûr. J'ai détourné aussitôt le regard, j'ai bien cru rougir de honte et je me suis enfuie dans l'escalier._

 _J'ai tourné en rond dans le salon, j'en ai donné le tournis au chien qui me suivait des yeux. Tous mes sentiments se fracassaient en moi, tout se bousculait, j'étais une boule nerfs, à vif et hautement perturbée. J'étais comme un générateur sous haute pression ou bien un volcan prêt à exploser. La peur qui m'étourdissait pour Henry s'était éclipsée au profit de l'infini bonheur de le retrouver. J'avais été si heureuse de les voir revenir que l'angoisse, la peine, la peur et la colère s'étaient évanouis mais voilà que la honte et le stress refaisaient surface pour un malheureux regard égaré. J'avais si mauvaise conscience que je commençais à me mordre la lèvre et pourtant je ne pouvais défaire de mon esprit cette image bien particulière d'Emma Swan, une image qui s'ajoutait au souvenir de cet unique baiser._

 _Encore une fois, j'avais envie de fuir mais la tempête m'en empêchait. Tel un colosse de pluie électrique qui se dressait entre moi et mon évasion, l'orage m'empêchait de jouer la carte de l'abandon. Je devais faire face jusqu'à ce que la tempête soit passée._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je m'étais débarrassée de mes fringues mouillées, je m'étais séchée sommairement avec une serviette qui trainait là, j'avais enfilé un vieux t-shirt à l'effigie des Doors et un vieux jean troué mais rien à faire, le regard que j'avais surpris sur moi me coupait les jambes et m'obstruait l'esprit. J'étais comme hantée par ses yeux, comme happé par le désir inavoué qu'elle tentait de cacher désespérément. Parce que ce regard, qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes et que j'avais fait fuir en relevant la tête, ce regard respirait le désir… et la peur. Je le sentais. Je chassais le souvenir de ce baiser qu'elle m'avait volé plus tôt dans la semaine, je chassais toutes ces images d'elle qui me poursuivaient sans cesse où que j'aille, et je suis sortie de ma chambre.

J'ai toqué à porte de la salle de bain.

« Hey Gamin, tout va bien ? »

« Oui bien. »

« Je peux ? »

« Vas-y mais ne te moques pas, je te rappelle que ce sont tes vêtements. »

Je suis entrée et j'ai retenu mon rire. Henry était adorable, les cheveux mal séchés, mon short lui arrivant presque aux chevilles et flottant dans ce t-shirt de l'équipe des Celtics de Boston. Je me suis assise sur le tabouret et j'ai pris le sèche-cheveux dans le placard et j'ai pris soin de lui avant de prendre soin de moi.

J'étais soudain un peu mal à l'aise de faire ça. Je n'avais jamais eu de geste vraiment maternel pour qui que ce soit dans ma vie et personne n'en avait eu pour moi. Je n'avais pas de parents, j'avais abandonné un enfant à la naissance, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre et puis tout est venu tout seul. C'était simple, c'était réconfortant, c'était étrangement agréable, comme si, un court instant, je n'avais pas abandonné ce bébé, comme si, pendant un petit moment, c'était à mon fils que je séchais les cheveux.

Un sourire triste accompagna quelques larmes sur mes joues mais, avant qu'Henry s'en aperçoive, je me suis cachée derrière ma tignasse blonde et j'ai fait voler mes cheveux dans l'air chaud pour le faire rire. J'ai fait passer mon malaise comme ça puis je l'ai attrapé dans mes bras et j'ai passé le sèche-cheveux sous son t-shirt. Une vague d'air chaud le traversa et gonfla le vêtement, il ria si fort que je n'entendais plus la tempête dehors, seulement l'écho de son rire entre les murs de ma maison.

Puis, une fois bien sec, on est descendu au salon retrouver sa mère. Ni elle, ni moi, n'avons pu soutenir un regard plus de quelques secondes alors j'ai proposé un chocolat chaud à Henry et je me suis enfuie dans la cuisine, suivit par le Cabot, que tout ce remu ménage avait bien réveillé.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Me demanda-t-elle

« Non merci, restez bien tranquille, je m'occupe de tout. »

« Vous en avez déjà tellement fait. » Murmura-t-elle si bien que je du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Henry s'est assis avec Regina sur le canapé, elle lui a passé un plaid sur les genoux et il s'est blottit contre elle. Je les ai quittés des yeux avec un petit sourire triste sur le visage pour rejoindre le plan de travail et j'ai sorti trois tasses. L'atmosphère était étrange, nous étions en pleine journée, et pourtant dehors il faisait nuit noire, comme un jour hors du temps, comme un jour de pleine hiver avant l'heure. J'ai versé le cacao, le lait bouillant et quelques shamallows saupoudrés de cannelle dans celle d'Henry. J'ai préparé un thé pour Regina pensant qu'elle préférerait. J'ai disposé le tous sur un plateau avec une assiette de pâtisserie, et j'ai préparé une gamelle au Cabot qui me tournait autour avec insistance depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour oser y retourner alors que tout était prêt. J'avais besoin de reprendre mon souffle chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages, j'avais envie d'apprécier ce moment mais je le redoutais tout autant. Ce tableau d'amour maternel étalé devant moi, je ne le supportais d'ordinaire pas, mais ce soir, j'avais envie de plus, de beaucoup plus, j'avais envie d'être dans le tableau. J'avais envie de faire partie d'un tout, je n'avais plus envie d'être seule et je me brisais le cœur toute seule, en pensant que jamais ça ne serait envisageable, que jamais personne ne voudrait d'un pantin désarticulé comme moi, cassé et tout piétiné, que sous ses airs de super héros dévoué, il me faudrait seulement voler quelques moments comme celui-ci dans ma vie pour me sentir entouré.

Mes pas m'ont guidé, j'ai déposé le plateau sur la table et Henry s'est léché les babines quand je lui ai tendu sa tasse.

« Attention c'est chaud ! »

Regina m'a souri discrètement, elle m'a remercié si poliment, quand je lui ai tendu la sienne, qu'un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

Je me suis retournée, j'évitais son regard, je cherchais à tout prix quelque chose à faire de mes dix doigts alors j'ai allumé un feu dans la cheminée avant de tamiser légérement les lumières puisque l'orage grondait toujours, puis j'ai pris place dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé où ils étaient tous les deux confortablement installés. Henry était fatigué mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de nous raconter son aventure avec Quinny de long en large, tout en buvant son chocolat comme un goulu.

Regina le regardait avec un amour inconditionnel, elle passait de temps à autre la main dans ses cheveux châtains mal peignés, il la repoussait en souriant, elle continuait exprès et ils riaient ensembles. J'avais l'impression d'être en trop et pourtant rien ne pouvait le laisser penser, ils étaient tous les deux reconnaissants, elle ne cessait de me remercier et de s'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Mais pour tout avouer, j'étais plutôt contente qu'ils soient là, coincés par l'orage, coincés chez moi. Je n'étais plus seule, et leur présence, pour une raison qui m'étais encore inconnue, était la compagnie la plus plaisante que je n'avais jamais eu, mis à part ce Cabot que j'hébergeait depuis quelques jours.

J'avais eu l'envie de la voir toute la semaine, sans trouver le courage, et maintenant elle était là. Ce soir, elle ne pourrait plus reculer, j'avais cette idée en tête que, ce soir, il me faudrait à tout prix éclaircir les intentions de Madame le Maire à mon égard. Il le fallait avant que je ne me perde et je ne me noie dans les affres de mes idées impossibles. Je me torturais à tenter d'oublier ses regards et ses gestes quand elle m'évitait, je tentais d'oublier le gout de ses lèvres qui collait encore à ma mémoire, d'oublier son élégance et son charme impérial.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien, avec pour seul compagnie les crépitements du feu et les ronflements du chien et par-dessus encore quelques coups de tonnerre bien prononcés. La tempête faisait monter les vagues contre la corniche, la pluie s'abattait toujours plus fort sur le toit, et les nuages toujours aussi noirs avaient cachés la venue de la nuit. Henry dormait sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de sa mère, ce qui l'immobilisait. Et moi je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas faire paraitre mon angoisse nocturne qui augmentait au fur et à mesure que les aiguilles de l'horloge avançaient.

Je me suis levée pour la débarrasser de sa tasse de thé vide. Elle m'a souri mais ce sourire s'est effacé quand nos mains se sont frôlées. Mais il n'y avait plus de peur dans son regard, plus de geste de recul, de reflexe pour m'éloigner d'elle. Elle semblait enfin plus calme, plus apaisée et ça me donnait l'envie de la voir comme cela plus souvent.

Je me suis accroupie à ses pieds, j'ai passé ma main dans les cheveux de son fils. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je faisais ça. Mais j'ai senti son regard flamboyant sur moi quand j'ai fait ce geste-là. Comme si enfin elle me donnait l'accord, comme si enfin, elle comprenait que je ne lui voulais aucun mal, et que j'essaierais toujours de le protéger, comme si elle comprenait que son fils était important pour moi, et que quelque chose me manquait atrocement sans savoir ce que c'était.

« Emma ? »

Mon prénom dans sa bouche sonnait comme un appel au secours. J'ai levé les yeux vers elle, sans savoir ce que j'allais trouver dans son regard.

« Merci » Soupira-t-elle avec tant de reconnaissance que mon cœur se brisa.

Ses yeux étaient au bord des eaux, ses lèvres tremblaient sous un tout petit sourire timide comme si, dans ce simple mot, elle y mettait toute son âme.

Je ne trouvais pas la force de répondre alors j'ai pris ses mains dans les miennes et je les ai serré aussi fort que j'ai pu. J'ai vu son regard décliner, j'ai vu ses joues s'empourprées, et j'ai senti mon cœur s'emballer. J'étais à deux doigts de réitérer ce baiser qu'elle avait engagé. J'étais à deux doigts de vouloir sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes quand Henry a remué légérement dans son sommeil, nous rappelant sa présence.

J'ai baissé les yeux, elle aussi. J'ai ravalé ma fierté, mon angoisse et mon envie.

« Il a eu une grosse journée. » Ai-je chuchoté en regardant le gosse endormi.

« Hm, oui. »

« Vous voulez qu'on le couche dans la deuxième chambre ? »

« Ho non, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, il est déjà tard, l'orage ne passera pas de sitôt et il est totalement épuisé. Il sera bien mieux là-haut pour dormir. »

Elle hocha la tête et entreprit de se dégager lentement du corps d'Henry. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras avec beaucoup de délicatesse mais en grimaçant sous son poids, il ronchonna dans son sommeil et je lui ouvris la marche jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois-là, j'ai dégagé quelques cartons et elle l'a déposé sur le lit, j'ai chopé des grosses couvertures et un oreiller et on l'a installé. Elle a passé sa main sur son front pour surveiller la venue d'une éventuelle fièvre et j'examinais ce geste avec tendresse. Il s'est à peine rendu compte du déménagement et s'est rendormi comme un loir, bien sagement.

Nous sommes redescendus dans le silence en le laissant dormir. Elle a repris sa place dans le canapé et moi, je manquais incontestablement d'assurance tout un coup. J'ai rangé le vinyle d'Hendrix qui ne tournait plus depuis mon départ en trombe sous l'orage, puis j'en ai placé un autre sur la platine car le silence m'oppressait soudain.

J'ai lancé la lecture en sourdine, R.E.M – _Losing my religion_ – et j'ai dégusté les premières notes qui s'élevaient dans les airs puis j'ai ouvert le bar et j'ai sorti deux verres, et cette bouteille d'excellent whisky -bouteille que j'avais fini une nuit seule au fond de mon lit et dont j'avais racheté la même marque. J'ai pris place sur le canapé, à ses côtés, un peu plus loin, un peu coincée, un peu désorientée mais songeant à l'alcool qui me délirait peut-être les nerfs ainsi que cette angoisse qui me court-circuitait le corps.

Je lui ai servi un verre après qu'elle ait acquiescé, je sentais son regard détailler le moindre de mes gestes, je sentais la chaleur des flammes dans l'âtre m'atteindre et me faire suer de panique. Je sentais cette envie invraisemblable me traverser le corps et l'esprit, et plus je la chassais, plus elle revenait.

« Vous vous êtes comportée en mère aujourd'hui. » Me dit-elle en brisant le silence.

« Non. »

« Alors en héros ? »

« Hm, non je ne crois pas avoir fait quelque chose d'héroïque. J'ai simplement fait ce qu'il y avait à faire : aller chercher le gosse. »

« J'insiste, vous feriez une bonne mère. »

« Je ne crois pas ça non plus. »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Je n'ai pas eu de mère, comment je pourrais en être une ? »

« Cela n'a rien à voir, j'ai eu une mère, et j'ai bien du mal à en être une. J'essaie de tout faire pour ne pas lui ressembler et plus j'essaie, plus j'ai l'impression de devenir comme la Reine sans Cœur. »

« La Reine sans cœur ? »

« Hm…Oui, vous n'êtes pas au courant, c'était le surnom de ma mère. Parlez de la ''Reine de Cœur'' et tout le monde saura que vous parlez de ma mère, Cora Mills. »

« Je suis persuadée que vous n'êtes pas comme elle… Mais… Vous avez d'autres surnoms du genre ?! » Ai-je demandé intriguée.

« Hm oui… un petit jeu qui se perpétue de génération en génération par ici… voyons, il y a Le Capitaine Crochet : Killian Jones qui se prend pour un pirate sur son voilier … »

« Ha oui, je l'ai déjà croisé. Drôle d'oiseau. »

« Oui. Effectivement. Eh bien, il y a moi… je suis la Méchante Reine. »

« Hm… Je crois l'avoir entendu mais je ne cautionne pas ! » Ai-je dit en souriant.

« Hm, merci, c'est gentil mais ne vous fatiguez pas, tous les autres le pensent à votre place… hm, voyons qui d'autres ? Il y a Le Crocodile : Ruppert Gold, l'impitoyable antiquaire Hum… Leroy est le célèbre Nain Grincheux, la Mère supérieure est la Fée Bleue, Jefferson le Chapelier Fou, et … hm oui, ce couple trop débordant d'amour que forme Marie-Margareth Blanchard et l'Agent David Nolan… ce sont Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant ! »

Je me m'y à rire aux éclats. C'était tellement bien trouvé. Et je songeais quelques secondes à Ruby, sans savoir si elle devait avoir le rôle du Petit Chaperon Rouge ou bien celui du Loup.

« Effectivement ! Ça leur colle à la peau à ces deux-là ! »

Et elle se met à rire aussi. Et j'ai dû boire une gorgée de plus pour ne pas rougir à l'écoute de ce bruit angélique que je devinais être trop rare. L'effet de l'alcool défilait dans mes veines et déliait enfin mes muscles froissés. Je commençais enfin à me détendre, enfin je crois.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais attendu dans le salon, morte de honte, morte d'angoisse et les réminiscences de stress me donnaient quelque peu la nausée. J'avais envie de ne plus être moi, j'avais envie d'être cette femme forte et invulnérables que j'avais toujours été mais j'étais, ce soir, une poupée de chiffon, tyrannisée, violentée de sentiments contradictoires qui me chamboulaient le corps et l'esprit._

 _Puis j'avais entendu le bruit d'un sèche-cheveux et l'éclat de leurs rires. J'avais entendu le chahut adorable et leurs voix cristallines rirent à ne plus pouvoir respirer et j'avais senti une bouffée d'air frais. J'avais senti l'apaisement m'envelopper de tout son réconfort. J'avais aimé entendre leurs chants hilares se mêler. J'avais aimé entendre leur bonne humeur éclater. Et puis elle avait pris soin de lui, elle lui avait préparé à manger, elle avait eu les bonnes attentions et les bons mots, elle avait été formidable, je devais bien l'avouer._

 _Et voilà qu'un peu plus tard, c'était avec moi qu'elle riait._

 _Dans la quasi obscurité, les ombres des flammes dansaient sur les murs comme pour suivre les notes de musique. Le son parfait de sa platine me dévorait autant que ses yeux et j'avais l'impression que la fièvre me gagnait de plus en plus. Etait-ce à causes de ce périple sous l'orage ou du rose de ses lèvres à la lueur du feu brulant ? Je ne savais pas, j'égarait mon regard ailleurs que sur ses courbes qui dépassait du bout de ce plaid avec lequel elle jouait nerveusement. J'évitais de me distraire par cet imprimé de Jim Morrison qu'elle portait sur son t-shirt, j'évitais les trous de son jean qui laissait sa peau délicate apparaitre. Plus j'évitais, plus j'avais l'impression de me torturer, plus j'avais l'impression que mes regards égarés étaient flagrants._

 _Je luttais mais rien n'y faisait, tout en apparence devrait me repousser chez elle : son air un peu ailleurs, son instinct affuté, sa beauté simple et angélique, sa blondeur, son insolence, et puis elle boit ses bières à la bouteille, elle a des trous dans ses jeans, elle porte des bonnets sur la tête, elle roule trop souvent des yeux, et elle a quelques autres sales manières… et pourtant, elle était à cet instant la femme que j'admirait le plus, plus que moi-même, plus que certaines de mes profs d'Université et plus que ma méchante mère. Elle était ce que j'avais voulu toujours être dans mon jeune temps quand je pouvais encore rêver d'un avenir qui n'était pas tout tracé par ma chère mère, être libre, sans attache, pouvant tout accomplir, sans regarder derrière soi, sans risquer de décevoir personne, sans chaine, ni boulet, ni passé attaché aux pieds. Elle était la liberté même pour moi, pourtant je voyais qu'elle en souffrait. Elle était magnifique et tout d'un coup je comprenais, je ne voulais pas être elle, je voulais être avec elle._

 _Je crois que mon malaise s'est vu, elle a bafouillé quelques excuses pour partir en cuisine préparer quelque chose à manger mais je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'elle n'atteigne la cuisine._

 _« Non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je … enfin je… »_

 _« Vous n'avez pas faim ? »_

 _« Non, pas vraiment. Les viennoiseries qu'on a mangé avec Henry m'ont suffi, merci. »_

 _« Vous n'avez pratiquement rien mangé. Il a tout mangé ! »_

 _« Je sais mais… »_

 _« Toute cette histoire vous a retourné l'estomac ? »_

 _« Oui… je crois bien. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas faim non plus. »_

 _Elle a plongé son regard dans le mien en sentant que ma peur de perdre Henry refaisait surface à la moindre évocation de cette mésaventure encore trop récente. Mais j'avais menti, je n'avais pas faim à cause de cela, mais à cause de la peur qui me prenait aux tripes, la peur de passer la nuit ici, la peur d'être coincée ici avec elle, toute cette foutue nuit, coincée sous l'orage, coincée par mes idées qui me dérangeaient. J'étais coincée et j'avais horreur de ça._

 _J'étais perturbée par mes pensées, là, debout à quelques centimètres d'elle, incapable de parler, incapable de bouger. J'étais prise dans le piège que j'avais moi-même fini par poser, j'étais délibérément entrer dans la gueule du loup. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de la rattraper au lieu de la laisser fuir en cuisine comme elle avait l'intention de faire ?_

 _Son regard ne faiblissait pas, j'avais l'impression d'y lire les réponses à mes questions mais je crois qu'elle ne voulait que me réconforter du drame auquel on avait échappé avec Henry._

 _« Hey ça va aller maintenant. L'orage finira par passé et il n'y aura eu que des dégâts matériels, vous verrez. »_

 _Pour toute réponse je n'ai pu qu'esquisser un léger sourire. Elle était beaucoup trop proche de moi._

 _« La maman à eut beaucoup d'émotion ce soir, mais Madame le Maire aura beaucoup de boulot demain matin ! » A-t-elle ajouté._

 _« Hm… oui, merci, je n'y avais pas pensé ! » Ai-je répondu en riant jaune._

 _« En revanche, ça m'étonne que les générateurs n'aient pas sauté ? Il y a encore du courant ! »_

 _« Ne parlez pas de malheurs ! »_

 _« Ok. Je me tais ! » A-t-elle dit en posant sa main sur sa bouche._

 _Par reflexe, ou par envie, je ne sais pas, j'ai enlevé sa main de sa bouche pour voir son sourire qui se cachait derrière, et je me suis senti idiote, alors j'ai détourné la conversation sous la pression de son regard pénétrant et de son soudain mutisme agaçant._

 _« C'est une jolie collection que vous avez. » Ai-je dit en regardant vers l'étagère et les caisses de vinyle entassés._

 _« Vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil ? »_

 _« Volontiers. »_

 _Je me suis écartée d'elle avec un profond soulagement mais deux secondes plus tard, un regret m'effleura. Je sentais le vide se glisser entre nous et je n'aimais pas ça, encore moins que la gêne que me provoquait notre proximité._

 _Je me suis évadée du mieux que j'ai pu en faisant défiler devant mes yeux les pochettes d'albums tous plus inédits les uns que les autres. Elle avait des goûts sûrs, elle avait des goûts qui me plaisaient. Elle avait ce truc irrésistible que je ne déterminais pas et qui me filait des frissons. Et je sentais sa présence dans mon dos alors je me concentrais un peu plus sur les titres plutôt que de relever les notes de son parfum qui m'entourait._

 _« Grandmother's Dream,_ Erik Söderlind, Album Happening _, magnifique… Come Rain Come Shine, de_ Harold Arlen _reprise par_ Ray Charles _en1960 dans l'album_ Genius _, sublime…_ Police… Garbage, The Cardigans, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Radiohead, Gun's and Roses, Les Stones _… Dream On,_ Aerosmith _, single de 1957… intéressant … Hotel California,_ les Eagles _, version originale, bien !… When She believes,_ Ben Harper _… hm… cette chanson est tellement belle… A Sunday Kind of Love,_ Louis Prima et Etta James _… Eh bien… »_

 _« Vous aimez ? » Me demanda-elle d'une voix basse, irrésistible._

 _« Vous avez des goûts très sûrs, Shérif. » Ai-je dit très sincèrement._

 _« Faites-vous plaisir, je vous laisse les platines… » Chuchota-t-elle._

 _Je ne savais pas à quel jeu elle jouait, mais je commençais à vouloir entrer dans la partie. J'ai continué d'effleurer les précieuses pochettes de disc du bout des doigts et elle est repartie s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle ne me lâchait pas des yeux, je pouvais le sentir sans le voir. C'était comme un aimant sur mon corps, c'était comme si ma gravité avait changé, comme si ce n'était plus la Terre qui me retenait au sol mais elle. Et ma raison avait beau me hurler de ne pas céder, je sentais les premières résistances s'abattre comme un château de carte._

 _Mais comment faire ? Comment ramener ça sur le tapis sans passer pour une harpie ? Comment réparer mes erreurs et ce baisé volé ? Comment ne plus voler le prochain ? Comment faire pour qu'elle veuille d'une reine déchue, triste et seule dans son manoir hanté ? Comment me débarrasser de ses stupides questions que je me posais sans le vouloir ?_

 _Puis ma main à saisit un vinyle, mon cœur reconnu ce vieux titre : Wonderful Tonight d'_ Eric Clapton _, et j'avais soudain envie d'entendre cette balade désuète, cet air qui donnait envie d'aimer, cet air que j'avais oublié, cet air aux paroles explicit qui donnerait à lire entre mes lignes._

 _J'ai placé délicatement le vinyle sur la platine, j'ai actionné la manette et la magie opéra. Avec les premiers accords de guitare, je me sentais chavirer et revivre des instants de jeunesse depuis longtemps passés, oubliés, et fanés. Enivrante et lente, la chanson m'emporta, j'ai soupiré et je me suis assise, un peu plus proche d'elle qu'avant. Elle a levé son verre vers moi et j'ai fait de même. Nous avons trinqué au danger écarté, au fils retrouvé, et seul le tintement des verres et des glaçons résonna à mes oreilles, seul son demi sourire, un peu méfiant, un peu charmant retenu mon regard, et je ne voyais qu'elle dans la pâle lueur des flammes qui s'affaiblissaient dans l'âtre. Et j'ai vu le trouble dans ce regard sans faille, j'ai vu la fragile lueur qui tentait de survivre dans le marécage de ses pensées désastreuses. J'ai vu son envie toute aussi folle et réprimée que la mienne, j'ai vu son instinct s'étouffer jusqu'à la souffrance pour ne pas me faire voir qu'elle était perturbée, peut-être même tout autant que moi._

 _J'ai alors compris que je n'étais pas seule à me noyer dans ces desseins de nous impossibles. Je n'étais pas seule à tenter de comprendre mon geste de l'autre jour et ce soir, l'orage voulait nous forcer à en apprendre plus._

 _Et j'ai pris peur en voyant son ambition naitre. J'ai pris peur quand ses lèvres se sont muées en de futurs mots que je ne voulais pas entendre. Je sentais ses paroles venir, je savais leurs finalités et je n'avais toujours pas les réponses alors j'ai fui dans un éclair de génie._

 _« Je devrais aller voir les chevaux. L'orage gronde toujours, j'aimerais qu'ils soient vraiment en sécurité. »_

 _« J'ai noué leurs liens aux poutres, ils sont à couvert mais il y a de vieilles couvertures dans le garage et des bâches… je vais vous les chercher et vous aider… » Dit-elle accompagnée d'un geste de la tête pour m'aider à filer sans remord._

 _« Très bien… merci. »_

 _Elle a souri simplement et m'a laissé partir. Et j'ai filé sans demander mon reste, bien trop sonnée par ce que j'avais cru lire dans ses pensées et dans les miennes. J'avais eu peur qu'elle n'ait pas apprécié ce baiser égaré de l'autre jour mais je croyais comprendre maintenant que c'était tout l'inverse._

 **Emma Swan :**

Etait-ce si évident que cela pour qu'en quelques jours, à peine deux semaines tout juste, je ne puisse plus penser à autre chose, que je ne puisse plus détourner le regard quand elle me lance sa provocante assurance à la figure ? Comment puis-je expliquer que tout mon être résonne différemment quand elle est proche de moi ? Comment expliquer que mon indifférence à tout, soit balayé par son sourire hautain teinté de séduction innée ?

Comment me sortir de ce piège à rat où je m'étais volontiers fourrée ? Ce piège pas si ragoutant que ça finalement, ce piège alléchant qui détruirait mon avenir tout tracé et ma carrière, certes en pause mais que je comptais bien reprendre. Ce piège où les promesses les plus douces s'invitaient à mon imaginaire. Ce piège où Regina Mills tiendrait les rênes de ma vie.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que mon trouble soit partager, le baiser de l'autre jour devait être une erreur pourtant je l'avais lu dans ses yeux noirs : j'avais eu cet indéfinissable sensation partagée, ce frisson exquis qui ne doit sa douceur qu'à l'étreinte de nos regards, qu'à l'échange de nos attentions mutuelles, même inconscientes, même inavouées. J'avais vu son infini reconnaissance pour le sauvetage d'Henry se muer en une chose indéfinissable qui m'enivrait, qui m'ensorcelait. Elle m'ensorcelait au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, elle m'abreuvait d'une sensation longtemps oubliée, peut-être même jamais vraiment connu.

Et soudainement j'avais eu peur. Mon Dieu que j'avais eu peur mais j'avais tenu mes positions et c'est elle qui trouva le moyen de s'esquiver.

La chanson n'était même pas finie, elle était déjà partie. J'ai filé dans le garage retrouver ces couvertures défraichit mais qui aillaient proteger nos bêtes du froid. Sans que je m'en rende compte, le Cabot s'était naturellement réveillé quand j'avais quitté la pièce, et il m'avait suivi. Il a reniflé dans tous les coins du garage avant de me rejoindre dehors.

Par une porte dérobée, j'ai rejoint Regina sous l'appentis. Elle caressait Quinny, moins sereine qu'Hamiral mais plus calme que quand je l'avais ramené. Regina était douce et délicate avec elle. Elle était différente en leur présence, plus sereine. Je l'ai frôlé pour passer, j'ai senti son contact, elle a à peine bougé, elle m'a regardé passer du coin de l'œil, puis je lui ais tendu les couvertures qu'elle s'empressa de leur mettre sur le dos.

J'ai étendu deux bâches entre les poteaux, je les ai fixés avec des chaines et des mousquetons, le vent et la pluie me rendaient la tâche difficile mais j'y suis arrivée sans trop d'efforts et ils étaient à l'abri pour le reste de la nuit. Quand je me suis retournée, elle me regardait. J'ai cru lire de l'admiration et une pointe d'inquiétude, j'ai cru voir un soupçon d'attirance mêlé de malice, et comme une caresse dans le vent j'ai cru voir de l'affection dans son regard.

J'ai sauté de l'établit où j'étais perchée comme si de rien n'était, mais ce regard me perturbait de plus en plus, et mes dernières barricades s'effondraient les unes après les autres. C'était à mon tour de filer en douce face à ses provocations plus clairement affichées. Mes possibles réactions, probablement démesurées, pourraient bien la faire fuir, même contre le vent et les éclairs, même contre la marée et le tonnerre. Je pourrais perdre l'estime qu'elle a pour moi si je lui compte ma vie, si je lui dédie la suite, si je me laisse enchainer à cette femme, si je me perds encore, si je me trompe à nouveau. Comment je pouvais abattre mes propres murailles sans être sûr ? Comment savoir que ce sera sans conséquences, sans risques ?

Je n'avais pas peur de m'élancer dans la tempête, je n'avais pas peur de poursuivre des truands dans des allées sombres, je n'avais pas peur de défier l'autorité que je représentais quand ma morale m'y obligeait, je n'avais pas peur d'être en vie, ni de mourir, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais peur de quelque chose. Peur de ce regard, peur de son influence, peur de ses actes et de mes conséquences. Madame le Maire avait eu le don de me sortir par les yeux autant que de m'épater. Mais j'étais comme ça moi, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Rien ne me plaisait plus que de jouer avec le feu, même inconsciemment, j'aimais marcher sur cette corde raide au-dessus du vide, cette corde que je tendais toujours entre deux mondes radicalement différents, cette corde avec qui je finirais probablement par me pendre.

Après la Fille-perdue et le Dealer-charmeur après la Fille-des-rues et l'Ange des Stups après les triples emmerdes, après la réhabilitation artificielle, voici la Femme de Loi et la Femme de Pouvoir. Et à en juger par ma bonne étoile absente de mon ciel, cela allait finir en chaos, j'allais probablement me jeter à corps perdu dans cette histoire jusqu'au fiasco total. J'avais tout à gagner ou bien j'allais tout perdre, et quitte à parier, je ne parierais pas sur mon propre curriculum-vitae en matière de réussite et de vie privée. J'allais tout droit dans le mur avec cette femme-là, elle était trop bien pour moi et je le savais.

J'ai pris le temps de m'assurer que rien ne pourrait blesser les chevaux, j'ai rangé quelques outils qui trainaient, je la regardais prendre soin d'eux, je la regardais sans plus pouvoir m'en défaire, sans plus pouvoir voir autre chose à la lueur de la lanterne.

Elle trouva mon regard planté sur elle et je l'esquivais à nouveau, comme à tour rôle, comme pour continuer de jouer à ce jeu cruel qui n'aura pas de fin, à moins de céder, à moins de se laisser volontairement échouer.

« J'ai des vieux morceaux de pain et quelques pommes, ça pourrait leur aller ? »

« Ça serait parfait oui. » A-t-elle dit d'une voix calme.

« Je vais vous chercher ça. » Ai-je dit en partant sans plus de mot ni de regard.

L'envie de succomber à l'idée de mes lèvres contre les siennes, ne passait pas, même en faisant tout mon possible, je sentais son attraction m'attirer vers cette impasse dans laquelle je voulais me planter. Si ce n'était-elle, ce serait moi, qui, ce soir, succomberais et nous emporterait vers une contrée d'où je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir revenir. Comme une dernière chance de faire les choses bien, comme une dernière chance d'aimer, c'était comme si la vie me rappelait à grand coup de tonnerre qu'il était temps de ne plus juste subir mon sort, de juste rester à l'abri, de juste rester là où je ne crains rien.

Je m'étais protégée toute ma vie, et pourtant j'avais fait tant de mauvais choix en croyant cela. Il était peut-être temps de se jeter dans le vide au lieu de juste garder l'équilibre ; il était peut-être temps de dénouer les liens du pantin et de jouer dans la cour des grands. Il était peut-être temps.

« Approchez-vous. » Me dit-elle tout doucement.

J'ai approché lentement et mon sac en papier rempli de pain intéressa vivement nos compagnons. Elle me prit le sac des mains, sans brusquerie, sans rapidité. Elle était vraiment différente en présence de ces animaux. Elle leur donna un morceau chacun, calmement, puis elle me tendit un bout de pain.

« Venez. Approchez. »

L'orage grondait encore, la lanterne nous éclairait faiblement et sa main a guidé la mienne. Elle me fit mettre ma main bien à plat avec le pain au milieu et Hamiral a pris délicatement le morceau entre ses larges babines. Le contact n'était pas désagréable mais étrange. Il mastiquait le bout de pain avec sa puissante mâchoire et restait paisible. Puis elle a guidé ma main sur son chanfrein et ses naseaux. Son poil avait séché, il était doux et robuste à la fois. Je sentais la noblesse de l'animal sous ma main. Ensuite elle m'a guidé tout le long de son cou jusqu'au garrot puis j'ai massé son épaule et ses muscles ont tressaillis sous ma caresse. L'élégance alliée de force, c'était une bête remarquable, j'étais admirative d'être à son contact tant il en imposait par sa posture et sa grandeur.

Mais ce n'était pas tant l'animal, que Regina, qui me perturbait postée dans mon dos, sa main sur la mienne, son bras longeant le mien. Elle me montrait comment se comporter face à lui et je sentais presque son souffle chaud dans mon cou. J'aurais juré l'entendre me murmurer d'être patiente, douce et calme, et j'aurais juré qu'elle ne parlait pas de l'attitude à adopter avec les chevaux, j'aurais juré que ses mots étaient pour moi et mes intentions à son égard.

J'aurais aimé trouver la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de la provocation, j'aurais aimé me retourner et la confronter mais j'ai pris la porte de secours, j'ai préféré le tour de passe-passe plutôt que de me laisser aller. Pas encore.

Alors, nous avons laissé deux seaux avec la nourriture pour Quinny et Hamiral et nous sommes rentrées. Cabot avait fait un rapide tour dehors pour se soulager mais il était bien content quand j'ai ouvert la porte et se faufila en premier entre nos jambes j'ai laissé passer Regina devant moi, elle m'a souri et alors j'ai su que la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Elle est allée se laver les mains dans la cuisine, j'ai fait de même le plus rapidement possible dans le lavabo des toilettes, j'ai vu le Cabot se recoucher, et puis j'ai mis un autre disc. J'avais noté sur quoi elle s'était arrêtée, j'avais noté ses doigts affleurants mes précieux discs et j'avais aimé voir son étonnement autant que son accord sur mes goûts musicaux, qui de toutes façons étaient si variés qu'ils pourraient plaire à tout le monde mais tout de même, ce petit soupir émis entre deux pochettes, valait bien que l'on écoute ce morceau : _When She Believes_ , Ben Harper.

J'enclenchais la musique pile quand elle revenait en éteignant le plafonnier de la cuisine, la lumière se tamisait au rythme des flammes ragaillardies que j'avais réapprovisionner rapidement. Tout était parfait, les notes et cette voix ce fond d'orage qui persistait à nous retenir ensemble le parfum des bougies que j'avais allumé pour éviter d'allumer les lampes, car il n'y avait que la sono que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à débrancher, le silence en sa présence me perturberait plus que des notes de musique. Enfin, je crois.

Oui, tout était si parfait que j'attendais la goutte d'eau qui casse le vase, j'attendais la fausse note qui froisse le cœur, la promesse qui sonne faux, l'erreur de jugement qui foutrait tout en l'air. Oui, j'attendais de lire dans ses yeux la suite de ces événements pour l'instant très troublants.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Elle avait mis Ben Harper, elle avait noté mon brin de mélancolie en voyant la pochette, elle avait noté ma préférence dans le simple ton de ma voix. Elle avait su toucher dans le mille encore une fois, elle détruisait le peu de résistances qu'il me restait, le peu de force qui me servait à résister à l'envie d'elle. Je devais résister à ses futures promesses, qu'il ne me faudra surtout pas écouter, sous aucun prétexte, au risque d'y croire._

 _Et dans le noir, face au feu et entourée de chandelles face à elle, je ne savais pas comment faire. Je ne savais pas si c'était le tonnerre ou mon cœur qui cognait, je ne savais pas si j'avais froid ou chaud, je ne comprenais pas mon état. Son regard désinvolte sur moi abattait mes derniers bataillons de fortunes, mes dernières résistances à l'envie devenaient aussi faible qu'une muraille de paille auxquelles elle mettrait le feu._

 _J'avais envie de retrouver la douceur de ses lèvres, je ne pensais qu'à ce baiser échangé, et j'en imaginais d'autres plus osés. Je m'embrasais lentement en pensant que de l'autre côté du canapé, elle pouvait avoir cette même envie._

 _Je sentais ses yeux ne plus quitter les miens, c'était comme un défi, comme un jeu auquel ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulais perdre. Je sentais son corps se gonfler d'un soupir pesant et sensuel, je sentais l'électricité de l'orage faire des étincelles entre nous, je sentais cette force d'attraction, tel un aimant géant, prier pour que je succombe à sa gravité. Et j'y ai cédé._

 _Oh mon Dieu, oui, j'y ai cédé. Comme une vague de chaleur lente et diffuse, je ne pouvais plus faire autrement que de me rendre, je devais capituler où j'en aurais perdu l'esprit. Et comme si l'élan était partagé, comme si elle avait anticipé mes gestes et mes désirs, l'écart entre nous disparus, le vide fut comblé de nos deux corps. Nous étions soudain si proche que mon cœur a loupé un battement, comme au bord d'un précipice, nous nous sommes regardés et je crois que mon regard la suppliait de m'embrasser._

 _J'avais envie de mordre cette lèvre qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole et me demander ce qui était en train de se passer. Je sentais son souffle si proche, je sentais son corps réchauffer le mien sans réellement le toucher. Je sentais tout mon être défaillir en même temps que se grandir. J'avais envie de plus, j'avais envie de ses lèvres maintenant et tout de suite._

 _Alors j'ai ravalé ma fierté et j'ai laissé faire ma capricieuse envie._

 _J'étais si proche d'elle que c'était facile. J'ai retenu sa nuque entre mes mains, j'ai balayé mes lèvres d'un trait humide avant de les déposer sur les siennes. Et puis ce fut comme si je ne contrôlais plus vraiment ce que je faisais, je me suis saisit de sa bouche dans un jeu simple et lent. Cette douceur, je ne l'avais pas imaginé, mais son répondant était soudain rude et délicieux. Je me rendis compte qu'elle répondait une nouvelle fois à mon élan mais il y avait encore une certaine distance, une certaine absence comme si elle me laissait encore le choix de reculer et de m'excuser. Mais j'ai continué et elle aussi. J'ai senti ses mains sur mes hanches qui ne laissaient plus une chance à l'espace entre nos corps. Je me suis rendu compte que mon cœur battait sans plus vouloir se calmer. Et je voulais ses lèvres sur les miennes encore, et encore._

 _Elle me rendait mon baiser, elle y répondait comme si elle avait gardé le silence bien trop longtemps, comme si mon envie assouvie avait été attendu toute sa vie, comme si le moment semblait si éphémère qu'il faille s'empresser d'y répondre très sincèrement._

 _Je sentais ma faiblesse nous envahir, je sentais sa chaleur m'encourager à m'approcher toujours plus d'elle, je sentais mes mains perdre le contrôle, je sentais leurs avidités s'empresser de se glisser sous ce t-shirt trop rock'n'roll pour appartenir à une fille sage, je sentais une complicité naitre de nos baisers de plus en plus appuyés. Je sentais même que c'était elle qui en prenait le contrôle._

 _Et simplement l'extase d'un contact humain, simplement la beauté d'un baiser échangé me retournait le cœur. J'aurais voulu cet instant éternel, j'aurais voulu qu'elle reste charnelle, ainsi pour toujours, gravée dans un léger soupir entre deux baisers qui tentent à prouver que le charme avait bien opéré entre nous._

 _J'étais à bout de souffle, à bout de nerfs, j'étais sous l'influence de sa fièvre et pourtant je ne quittais plus ses lèvres, je ne quittais plus son contact, comme s'il m'était indispensable pour survivre aux minutes suivantes. J'avais dû perdre la raison quelques secondes car je sentais mon corps partir en arrière, je me sentais basculer dans une chute contrôlée et je sentais ses mains dans mon dos qui m'allongeaient sur ce canapé, et surtout son poids sur mon corps qui me coupa soudain la respiration mais pas l'envie de l'étouffer de mes baisers._

 _Il se passait quelque chose d'inouïe en moi, comme si une bête endormie se réveillait tout un coup, trop brusquement, comme après un très long sommeil, comme après un trop long cauchemar. J'étais métamorphosée en quelque chose d'impulsif et de sanguinaire, j'étais en proie à vouloir la dévorer de baisers jusqu'à ce que l'aube vienne. J'étais toute disposée à lui offrir ma vie et mon corps, et ses mains passant sous ma chemise me délivrait d'une angoisse grandissante._

 _Je sentais ses lèvres jouer avec les miennes sans jamais les repousser, je sentais son corps appuyer son étreinte et sentais le mien se mouvoir sous elle pour l'attirer encore plus. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, je laissais faire mon instinct dévorant et je la sentais frissonner sous mes mains._

 _J'ai perdu mon rythme cardiaque dans ses folles envolées de baisers, je l'ai senti réagir quand j'ai découvert la douceur de sa peau sous la paume de mes mains qui s'échappaient dans son dos. J'ai senti son émoi tout aussi surprenant que le mien, j'ai senti sa bouche me dévorer de plus belle et j'ai senti son envie brûlante au contact de sa langue qui entrainait la mienne dans un amusement logique et désordonné._

 _J'ai manqué de perdre la tête tant ses actes sur mon corps faisait monter ma température. Plus rien n'existait si ce n'était nos corps imbriqués tels des aimants, inséparables. J'ai senti mes mains l'agripper, j'ai senti mon envie décupler et j'ai fini par paniquer. Revenant doucement à moi, j'ai abrégé mes baisers, sans plus vraiment savoir qui j'étais et ce que je faisais là. J'avais énormément de mal à la quitter, me séparer de ses lèvres était un supplice, un vrai calvaire, mais j'ai fini par m'arrêter en la repoussant lentement. Parce que tout ceci était trop intense, trop rapide, je m'y perdais totalement._

 _J'ai senti son regard trahit d'émotion me fixer d'interrogations. J'ai senti mon cœur pleurer de ne plus la serrer contre moi, j'ai senti mes larmes monter comme si les sensations engendrées étaient trop fortes pour pouvoir lutter contre._

 _Elle m'avait bouleversé de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Je n'avais plus de mot, plus de souffle, plus d'autorité sur moi-même. J'allais craquer, épuisée et chamboulée._

 _Je l'ai vu se mordre la lèvre, je l'ai vu esquisser un petit sourire triste et afficher un regard si grand de compassion et de douceur que j'ai senti mes larmes bel et bien monter et me trahir sur le vif._

 _Elle a réagi immédiatement, elle s'est assise près de moi, me délivrant de sa capture, et m'aidant à me redresser, puis elle m'a prise dans ses bras, sans un mot, sans un reproche. Elle a fait de moi un être fragile et elle a gardé ses forces pour mieux me les transmettre. Elle avait été si douce que je ne la reconnaissais pas, elle n'était plus le flic, elle était la femme derrière le masque._

 _Et je me suis senti mieux, là, aux creux de ses bras, je me suis senti en paix, je me suis senti libre et en sécurité. Sa présence m'a enrobée, sa main a caressée ma tête, sous souffle s'est glissé dans mon cou et j'ai cru être ailleurs que sur cette bonne vieille Terre. J'ai cru, l'espace d'un instant, être à ma place dans l'univers. Et puis c'est la honte qui m'a rattrapé, c'est l'image d'une moi fragile qui m'a révulsé. J'ai voulu m'enfuir, me débattre et me châtier mais elle me tenait entre ses mains et je ne pouvais plus me défaire de l'étreinte de ses bras._

 _J'ai lutté mais jamais elle n'a cédé et elle ne m'a pas lâché._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je m'étais perdue, quelque part entre l'orage, l'alcool, les fines notes de musique qui se mêlaient à son parfum naturel, je m'étais perdu et je ne retrouvais plus le chemin de ma solitude.

Elle m'avait brisé, elle avait abattu ses cartes et j'avais trinqué en toute connaissance de cause à ses attentes inespérées. J'avais ce don pour déjouer le vrai du faux et ce que j'avais lu ce soir sur son visage n'avait plus rien de secret. Elle m'avait dévoré des yeux, elle avait caché son envie derrière toutes sortes de supercheries mais prise au piège, j'avais vu ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y avais consenti plus que volontairement. J'avais même sauté sur l'occasion au moindre signe d'approche de sa part, j'avais pris part à ce délit de plein grès et je lui avais rendu son baiser sans pitié.

J'avais laissé ma folie m'emporter, j'avais laissé mes années de solitude, faite de rencontres sans saveur et d'amants de passage sans valeur, gouverner mes réactions et c'était comme si cette passion en moi, trop longtemps retenue, me dévorait de l'intérieur.

J'avais vu la lueur dans ses yeux noirs, et elle avait fait de moi un jouet obéissant aux moindre de ses souhaits. Elle était douée pour m'inspirer, elle était belle et soudain sans retenue. L'ingénieux mélange qu'elle abritait sous sa peau était conflictuelle, et ce combat, je le sentais dans l'étreinte qu'elle m'imposait, comme si le duel entre ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle voullait être, en passait par l'arbitrage de mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle voulait me tester, me provoquer ou bien s'abandonner simplement, je ne savais pas vraiment, mais ce regard flagrant sur moi, n'avait eu que pour effet de me plonger à corps perdu dans cette étreinte qu'elle avait instigué.

Et comme dans une valse inachevée, elle m'emporta avec elle dans ces gestes déplacés, et je voulais l'emporter avec moi bien au-delà. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mes murs de barbelés érigés contre toutes intrusion tombent sous la finesse de ses caresses et que mon cœur ne se fige à cet instant précis où je sentais ses hanches contre les miennes. Je l'ai emporté avec moi, nous avons basculé sur le canapé, et je lui prouvais qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'avoir honte de son baiser volé. Je lui montrais que la tentation était réciproque et que tout son être m'attirait plus que la gravité ne me retenait sur terre.

Et puis elle avait tout stoppé, sur un coup de tête, sur un coup de panique. Elle a fini par vouloir se délivrer mais déjà ses lèvres me manquaient. Tragédie d'un moment avorté, je ravalais ma passion qui me dévorait et j'ai repris ma respiration, je régulais la pression qui résonnait dans mes veines engourdies de désir et j'ai repris conscience lentement, abasourdie et essoufflée par ces baisers.

Et je l'ai vu se décomposer, je l'ai senti avoir envie de me fuir mais je ne l'ai pas accepté, je ne pouvais pas le permettre. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir encore une fois. Alors, au lieu de me vexer et de la contrarier, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et j'ai réconforter cette femme qui se pensait perdue. Je sentais cette confusion extrême en elle qui la poussait à se débattre mais je n'ai pas lâcher mon étreinte et je l'ai senti s'apaiser, doucement, dans mes bras, contre mon cœur.

J'avais cette étrange impression d'être tout à fait là où il fallait être. J'avais l'impression d'être à ma place, simplement en la serrant contre moi, en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne se noie pas dans la débâcle de ses pensées torturées.

Quand j'ai senti qu'elle était calme, j'ai relâché lentement mon étreinte. Elle a relevé la tête et j'ai croisé son regard embué de larme mais lumineux, étincelants comme le reflet d'une nuit sans nuage sur des eaux calmes. L'orage qui couvrait notre horizon s'estompait alors que des étoiles naissaient dans la prunelle de ses yeux. Je n'avais plus qu'à me pencher pour les attraper mais j'ai préféré les admirer en silence, esquissant un sourire, séchant délicatement une larme débordant sur sa joue.

Une prise de position s'imposait mais pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais laissé dans un tel désarroi alors j'ai simplement embrassé sa joue salée et l'ai gardé contre moi, nous blottissant un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé, rabattant le plaid sur nos jambes. Elle a tourné son regard vers les flammes de la cheminée et moi je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que de la regarder et de la serrer dans mes bras.

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je n'étais pas ce genre de personne. Je ne prenais soin de personne, je fuyais toujours ce genre de situation d'intimité. Je n'étais pas du genre réconfortant, si ce n'est auprès des victimes, pour les besoins d'une enquête, mais ainsi, blottit contre elle, je ne me voyais pas être ailleurs et je n'y sentais aucune honte, aucune gêne pourtant ça ne me ressemblait pas.

Je me connaissais, en général, j'aurais dû paniquer moi aussi, j'aurais dû tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, ou bien tout faire pour que ça ne me touche pas, mais je n'étais plus moi, devant les contradictions de cette femme plus forte et plus charmante qu'elle ne le pensait, je n'étais plus vraiment moi et je n'ai pas chercher à lutter, ni contre elle, ni contre moi-même.

Minuit approchait. Elle gardait le silence. J'ai respecté ça et nous sommes resté comme cela un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la gêne et la tension nerveuse passent, et qu'il ne reste que le confort et le charme de ce moment unique.

Et puis elle a relevé la tête et a cherché mon regard dans la pâleur des flammes qui faiblissaient et mourraient lentement dans la cheminée.

« Vous êtes incroyable Miss Swan. » A-t-elle chuchoté.

« Vous ne me donnez plus du 'Shérif Swan' ?! »

« Inapproprié, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

J'ai simplement hoché la tête, je devais arrêter de plaisanter quand j'angoissais et qu'elle semblait sérieuse, ça finirait par se remarquer alors j'ai enchainé :

« Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? »

« Eh bien, j'interrompt votre dimanche après-midi comme une furie, vous partez héroïquement sauver mon fils, vous nous accueillez, vous nous offrez l'hospitalité et vous ... Vous subissez mes sautes d'humeur… et vous restez irréprochable. »

« Irréprochable ? Moi ? C'est bien mal me connaitre ! » Ai-je dit en riant, encore.

« Arrêtez, vous avez été géniale aujourd'hui… et d'après ce que j'entends vous avez été géniale avec tout le monde depuis votre arrivée ici »

« Je ne fais que mon boulot, je vous l'ai déjà dit non ? »

« Et aujourd'hui c'était votre boulot ? Vous êtes flic pas sauveteur, ni pompier… »

« J'aurais pu ! » Plaisantais-je encore tant le ton de sa voix me perturbait par sa sincérité.

« Et ce soir ? C'était votre boulot de prendre soin de mon fils ? … et de moi ? »

Je n'ai pas su quoi dire, ses yeux me dévoraient en attendant la réponse. Elle était toujours blottie contre moi et cette proximité était en fait insupportable quand elle me regardait ainsi.

« Hm, non… effectivement, ça sort de mes compétences en réalité, mais … Regina … ça été un plaisir de vous avoir avec moi ce soir. J'adore votre fils et j'adore sa compagnie, on rigole bien ensemble, il est différent des autres gamins que j'ai connus, il est plus fin, plus gentil, plus attentionné, et plus intelligent que la moyenne... »

« Je l'ai donc bien élevé ? »

« N'en doutez jamais, s'il vous plait. »

« Merci… »

« … quant à votre compagnie à vous… je dois avouer que je la recherche autant que je la fuis… »

Elle m'a regardé, confuse de tant d'honnêteté de ma part mais j'ai cru lire une pointe de vexation dans ses yeux.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Comment je dois le prendre ? » Haussa-t-elle le ton.

« Ni bien ni mal. »

« Hm… je m'excuse. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me prend ces derniers temps … »

« Ne vous excusez pas. »

« Oh si, et il y a de quoi ! Je me suis très mal comportée avec vous. »

« Je ne vois les choses comme ça alors n'en parlons plus. »

« Il faudrait pourtant… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vous embrasser l'autre soir, je ne sais vraiment pas mais vous ... » Commença-t-elle sur ce sujet sans que je m'y attende vraiment.

« Je quoi ? »

« Vous m'y avez poussé. »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Non je n'ai rien fait du tout ! »

Elle a soupiré comme si elle ne savait pas comment expliquer son geste et qu'elle voulait à tout prix m'en rendre responsable. Et bizarrement, au lieu de me révolter, je l'ai laissé faire car aux yeux de la loi, ce délit était bien le seul pour lequel je veuille bien plaider coupable.

« Si, c'est forcément vous ! Comment expliquer un tel moment de faiblesse de ma part, comment expliquer une telle méprise ? Depuis que vous êtes arrivée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un nouvel allié autant qu'une nouvelle rivale… hm, et je ne sais pas, je crois que je fais n'importe quoi… »

« Et ce soir ? Comment vous l'expliquer ? »

Elle a baissé les yeux, nous nous étions éloignées légèrement mais elle voulait s'éclipser de mes bras alors je l'ai retenu à temps pour la forcer à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment vous l'expliquez ? » Insistais-je.

« Je … je ne l'explique pas… je … j'en avais envie, c'est tout. »

Sa réponse m'a plu. Sa réponse me suffisait pour l'instant alors j'ai relâché la pression de mon étreinte en souriant malgré moi et elle est restée assise, sans s'enfuir. Elle ne s'est pas envolée, elle continuait de me regarder alors j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser léger, comme la caresse du vent sur un pétale de fleur. J'ai senti ses lèvres sous les miennes m'accueillir et me répondre tendrement puis je me suis reculée avant d'avoir envie de plus et elle s'est blottie de nouveau contre moi, la tête au creux de mon épaule, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Et puis je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restées là, mais il y eu un moment où je l'ai senti s'endormir. Je l'ai réveillé doucement, je lui ai proposé de monter dormir. Elle m'a suivi lentement dans les escaliers, j'ai déposé un baiser appuyé sur sa joue et je l'ai quitté sur le palier devant la chambre où dormait Henry, me forçant à la laisser là, me forçant à ne pas l'entrainer dans ma chambre.

Elle m'a rattrapé par le bras, bien plus éveillée qu'à l'instant précédent et m'a embrassé en me plaquant au mur. Elle a pressé son corps contre le mien, si bien que je senti le relief de ses formes parfaites me donner un aperçu de ce dont elle était faite, j'ai senti mon cœur exploser, et puis soudain, le vide sous mes mains et sous mes lèvres. Le vide m'arrachait brusquement à cette rêverie qu'elle m'offrait et me retirait aussi vite. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, elle n'était plus là et la porte de la chambre d'ami se refermait doucement.

J'étais sonnée par l'orage et le tourbillon de ses affolants baisers. J'étais assommée et fatiguée, j'ai ôté mon jean troué et je me suis effondrée dans mon lit. J'ai entendu gratter à la porte de ma chambre et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher un instant de croire que c'était elle. J'ai pris mes dernières forces en main pour aller ouvrir mais ce n'était que le Cabot qui se sentait seul. J'ai souri, me giflant d'avoir osé penser que ça aurait pu être elle et j'ai accueilli ce foutu chien sur mon lit.

Cette journée, je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis tombée dans un sommeil profond, hantée par sa présence de l'autre côté de la cloison. Je me suis endormie comme après un long périple éreintant, laissant des bribes de souvenirs qui se chevauchaient et se mêlaient en chimères absurdes, des bribes de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes.


	12. Jour 15

**Jour 15. Lundi.**

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'émergeais doucement d'un songe enivrant mais aussi oppressant. Je crois avoir rêvé d'elle et de ses baisers foudroyants, sous fond d'une mer orageuse et tourmentée dans laquelle je me noyais sans pouvoir la sauver. Je crois avoir rêvé pourtant cela avait un goût de réalité, et puis le flou qui m'entourait s'évanoui et disparu, mais ses baisers me sont restés en mémoire et me réveillaient complètement._

 _Je n'avais pas rêvé, je n'avais rien n'imaginé du tout, je me rappelais l'émoi d'hier soir et je me suis rendu compte que je ne dormais pas dans mon lit. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je vu le vide, j'étais tout au bord avec Henry qui prenais toute la place dans ce grand lit, je me sentais mal, nauséeuse et embarrassée._

 _Je n'avais qu'une envie : réveiller Henry et filer de là. J'avais envie d'échapper à son regard qui à l'aube pourrait être tout à fait différent de celui d'hier soir. L'orage, le feu dans la cheminée, l'alcool dans les verres et la passion dans les veines, tout cela n'était plus et tout cela ne devrait plus jamais être._

 _Je me suis levée et rhabillée en vitesse, j'avais dormi avec sa chemise et j'en étais encore gêné et puis j'ai senti l'odeur du café._

 _Mince. Trop tard, elle était déjà debout, me barrant le passage vers la porte d'entrée qui était ma sortie de secours, brisant mes chances de m'éclipser en toute discrétion. Alors je suis allée dans la salle de bain mais mes vêtements n'étaient pas tout à fait secs et plein de boue. Je me suis résignée à garder les siens avec son odeur, et puis je suis descendue en inspirant tout le courage qu'il me restait._

 _J'ai descendu l'escalier, j'ai vu le ciel maussade par la fenêtre mais l'orage avait fini par partir, j'ai regardé vers le salon où les braises éteintes dans l'âtre, le plaid déplié sur le canapé et les verres vides sur la table basse me rappelaient les doux moments d'hier soir qu'il me faudrait oublier. J'y repensais comme si c'était déjà loin, comme s'il me faudrait faire une croix dessus définitivement et je suis entrée dans la cuisine en suivant la forte odeur de café chaud._

 _Et je l'ai vu, assise sur le plan de travail, les pieds flottants dans le vide comme une adolescente, en pantalon de pyjama rayé noir et blanc, avec ce même t-shirt gris des Doors qu'elle portait hier soir. Je la voyais regarder par la fenêtre, attendre que le café soit prêt, avec les yeux fatigués et un petit sourire en coin. Puis j'ai remarqué que des tasses étaient prêtent pour moi et Henry, que le lait au chocolat chauffait dans une casserole et que des tartines grillées attendaient dans un petit panier avec du beurre et un pot de confiture. J'ai vu le chien dévorant sa gamelle fraichement servit. J'ai presque souri, elle était parfaite ou bien la vie me jouait un mauvais tour et j'hallucinait encore tout éveillée._

 _Elle me remarqua enfin, l'épaule posée sur le chambranle de la porte, la fixant de mes yeux indécis, suppliant sans le vouloir d'être plus qu'un flirt d'une nuit d'orage, suppliant d'être plus qu'une mésaventure de passage. Je retenais tellement mes supplications que s'en était presque risible et que ça devenait flagrant et pathétique mais elle a posé les yeux sur moi, elle a souri et je me suis senti femme, je me suis senti belle et désirable alors que j'étais encore en vrac après une tempête et une mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Et une part de moi, voulait partir en courant, l'autre voulait l'assassiner du regard et enfin, une dernière part de moi, avait des envies que je devais faire taire immédiatement._

 _C'était totalement fou mais son regard n'avait pas changé d'un iota malgré la nuit passée. Elle me dévorait du regard avant de se reprendre et d'afficher une mine digne d'une heure si matinale._

 _« Bonjour » Me dit-elle doucement en réprimant son sourire._

 _« Bonjour » Ai-je répondu sur le même ton en osant enfin pénétrer dans la cuisine._

 _« Le café sera bientôt prêt. »_

 _« Il ne fallait pas vous donnez tout ce mal. »_

 _Elle a hoché la tête sans me répondre sachant très bien que je devinais sa réponse, un truc du genre ''C'est la moindre des choses !'' et elle a sauté de son perchoir et a atterri à quelques centimètres de moi. Face à face, j'ai dégluti lourdement et j'ai esquivé son regard, elle m'a frôlé pour se rendre près de la machine à café et servir nos tasses puis retirer le lait du feu._

 _J'étais si mal à l'aise que je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'étais si paniquée que j'ai failli lâcher la tasse quand elle me la tendu, mais j'étais pourtant ravie qu'elle ne m'accueille pas avec un regard assassin, j'étais ravie de ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle tentait de ravaler toutes les deux secondes._

 _Décidément, je n'étais vraiment plus moi-même, elle me troublait au point que j'en devienne maladroite. Elle me troublait au point que je voulais oublier la vie en dehors des murs de cette maison et ce lundi matin qui se pointait sans me demander si ça m'allait. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'en venais à haïr ce jour maudit où le week-end se finit. Pour la première fois depuis Daniel, j'avais envie de prolonger les jours de congés._

 _Je bus une gorgée de café, plutôt fort et bon, pour mon plus grand plaisir._

 _« Vous avez bien dormi ? » Me demanda-t-elle_

 _« Hm… oui, je crois. » Dis-je en mentant discrètement._

 _« Remise de vos émotions ? »_

 _J'ai failli avaler de travers. De quoi parlait-elle ? A quoi faisait-elle référence ? Car ma première pensée fut l'émotion provoquée par ses baisers mais elle ne pouvait pas parler de cela, c'était impossible, pas aussi négligemment, pas aussi directement._

 _Devant mon étonnement, elle a poursuivi :_

 _« La tempête ? La perte d'Henry dans la forêt ? »_

 _« Oh oui pardon, oui, ça va, je vous remercie, je… j'ai eu la peur de ma vie mais heureusement vous n'étiez pas très loin… »_

 _« Vous avez bien fait de venir, j'étais la plus proche. »_

 _« Je sais … et je vous remercie énormément pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. »_

 _« Ce n'est rien. »_

 _Elle m'a souri et je savais à quoi elle pensait, je savais qu'elle pensait à nous et à nos échanges fiévreux. Je savais que dans son sang coulait encore la chaleur, et que sur ses lèvres, mon goût lui manquait. Je le savais parce que je pensais voir mon reflet dans son regard. J'y ai lu la même envie, j'y ai lu une histoire loin d'être fini et j'ai souri lentement._

 _« Shérif Swan, j'espère que je peux vous faire confiance ? »_

 _« Shérif ? Je préférais quand vous m'appeliez Miss Swan… » A-t-elle dit pour plaisanter, ou pas._

 _« Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, Miss Swan ? » Ai-je dit en insistant bien._

 _« Bien évidement, vous vous demandez jusqu'où j'vais raconter l'histoire du p'tit Henry qui se perd dans la forêt ? »_

 _« Hm… Eh bien, oui, je ne voudrais pas que… »_

 _« Rassurez-vous je m'arrêterais au sauvetage et à l'hébergement dans ma chambre d'ami. »_

 _« Je vous remercie. »_

 _« Arrêtez Regina ! Y'a rien de plus normal… ce … ce qui s'est passé restera entre nous, je vous le jure… »_

 _Moi qui étais méfiante à l'égard de tout et de tout le monde, elle était peut-être la seule personne en qui je croyais les paroles instantanément. Elle était la seule en qui j'avais accordé ma confiance avant même de la connaître plus que ça au fond de moi, je savais que je pouvais me laisser aller, que rien ne m'arriverait de mal à croire en ses mots, que rien ne pourrait résonner plus vrai que ses paroles semblant toujours être en accord avec ses actes et sa morale. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'elle ne mentait pas, qu'elle ne jouait pas comme tous les autres face à moi._

 _Elle allait me sauver, elle allait peut-être bien réussir où tant d'autres avaient échoués. Elle allait peut-être bien me délivrer de ma forteresse de tristesse et de solitude. Et à cet instant, j'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser. Cette envie folle dont j'avais encore peur._

 _« Bonjour… »_

 _Henry débarqua dans la cuisine, endormi, flottant dans un grand sweat-shirt, le teint pâle et les cheveux collés au front._

 _« Bonjour mon grand, déjà réveillé ? » Ai-je dit à mon fils._

 _« Oui, j'ai senti le pain grillé… »_

 _« Bonjour gamin, viens t'asseoir et mange. »_

 _« Merci Emma. » Répond-il avec un petit sourire._

 _Elle lui a servi son chocolat pendant que je tartinais de la confiture sur le pain, puis elle s'est assise près de moi, volontairement alors qu'il y avait de la place tout autour de la table de la cuisine._

 _« Il a l'air malade, non ? » Me dit-elle tout bas, l'air inquiet._

 _« Oui. » Murmurais-je tristement devant l'état évident de mon enfant._

 _« Il a attrapé froid dans cette grotte. »_

 _« Je m'en veux »_

 _« Arrêtez, rien n'était votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que l'orage aurait tant d'avance, il y avait un grand ciel bleu cinq minutes avant ! »_

 _« Ça c'est vrai, l'orage nous est tombé dessus en deux minutes… et Quinny a paniqué » A dit Henry la bouche pleine._

 _« D'ailleurs il faut que je ramène les chevaux ! » Ai-je dit brusquement en repensant à tout ça._

 _« Pas de panique, je m'en suis occupée. » A dit Emma calmement._

 _« Comment ça ?! »_

 _« J'ai appelé les propriétaires du Ranch, elles viennent les récupérer tout à l'heure, je laisserais le portail ouvert. Et j'ai vérifié, ils vont bien. D'ailleurs elles étaient inquiètes et ont tenté de vous joindre mais parait que les liges téléphonique ont été coupé un long moment… »_

 _Je la regardais sans plus pouvoir me détacher d'elle. Elle était décidément très forte, elle pensait à tout, anticipait tout, elle était parfaite, sans le moindre accro, enfin à cet instant, elle était un héros à mes yeux fragiles et fatigués._

 _« Hum… ok, c'est… parfait… » Murmurais-je, impressionnée._

 _« On déjeune et je vous ramène chez vous, avant d'aller au Poste voir comment la nuit s'est passé pour les autres. »_

 _« Très bien… quant à toi, jeune homme, je crois que je vais appeler le docteur Anders pour qu'il vienne t'examiner. »_

 _« Je vais rester à la maison ? » Demanda Henry._

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Pas d'école ? »_

 _« Non, pas d'école aujourd'hui, hier à était une rude journée finalement alors tu vas rester sagement à la maison pour te reposer, d'accords ? »_

 _« Hm… d'accords… mais toi tu vas devoir aller travailler ? »_

 _« Eh bien oui, cet après-midi au moins, après la visite du docteur. » Ai-je répondu._

 _« Hey si tu veux, je passerais te voir à ma pause ? » A-t-elle dit d'un seul coup._

 _« Tu ferais ça, Emma ? » Demanda Henry._

 _« Bah oui… je t'apporterais une soupe de poulet ? »_

 _« Avec des vermicelles ? »_

 _« Ouais si tu veux Gamin, tout ce qui te fera plaisir ! »_

 _« Allez-y doucement, vous allez trop me le gâter ! » Ai-je répondu sans savoir pourquoi._

 _Mais ce tableau matinal à trois était doux à mes yeux et sensible à mon cœur, comme une scène familiale banale, comme un matin sans faille ou l'on s'organise pour le reste de la journée sans crier. Elle me resservit un peu de café sans que j'aie eu à lui demander, juste avec un sourire, dédié qu'à mes yeux, et elle me charmait encore plus ce matin qu'hier soir._

 _J'en avais du mal à respirer pendant qu'Henry finissait son petit déjeuné._

 _« Tu as finit ? »_

 _« Oui ! »_

 _« Alors va récupérer nos affaires dans la salle de bain… »_

 _J'avais à peine fini ma phrase qu'il sorti de table et se dirigea nonchalamment à l'étage._

 _« Miss Swan, je vous rapportais ce que vous avez eu la gentillesse de nous prêter dès que ce sera passé au pressing. »_

 _« Oh ne vous donnez pas cette peine, ce que porte Henry ce sont de vieilles fripes de sport et ce que vous portez… enfin cette chemise … vous pourriez presque la gardez… elle vous va mieux qu'à moi. »_

 _« J'en doute, Miss Swan … mais j'y tiens, je vous rendrais vos vêtements au plus vite et nettoyé. » Ai-je dit sans pouvoir arrêter de rougir._

 _« Très bien. » Capitula-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux comme si elle avait l'impression d'avoir remporté une victoire en voyant le rose de mes joues apparaitre._

 _J'ai fini ma tasse de café, elle a fait de même et Henry est redescendu avec un sac plein de nos vêtements boueux, en jouant faiblement avec le chien. Il était fatigué avec une légère fièvre, alors Emma nous a reconduite au manoir où je l'ai quitté sur le trottoir en la remerciant un énième fois._

 _Encore une fois, elle ne répondit qu'avec ce sourire qui me faisait de plus en plus d'effet. Et une fois chez moi, j'ai senti comme un courant d'air glacé me traverser, comme si sa présence s'éloignait et me gelait le sang, comme si déjà son essence me manquait et j'avais dû me ressaisir vite pour m'occuper au mieux d'Henry et de mes affaires professionnelles de la journée._

 **Emma Swan :**

Au lever du jour, j'avais trouvé le gout amer de l'alcool dans ma bouche mais j'avais surtout le souvenir de la pulpe de ses lèvres contre les miennes et rien d'autre n'avait de place et d'importance. J'aurais voulu rester là, à y repenser toute la matinée mais soudain l'affreuse réalité me revenait, ils étaient encore là, dans ma maison, et d'un seul coup, il me fut impossible de flemmarder dans mon lit.

Je me suis levé d'un bond pour aller faire du café, j'étais comme qui dirait ragaillardie de ma folie de la veille qui m'avait reboosté d'espoir et d'envies inavouables. J'étais de bonne humeur malgré le ciel gris, comme si cette nuit et cette envolée de baisers m'avait laissé un sourire affiché pour la matinée, dont j'aurais bien du mal à me débarrasser.

J'ai lancé la cafetière, j'ai ouvert au chien par la porte de derrière, le vent soufflait encore assez fort et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux chevaux qui semblaient aller au mieux dans ces conditions de logements précaires.

J'ai fait une gamelle au Cabot et j'ai appelé le Ranch pour qu'il récupère leurs bêtes, tout en mettant des tartines à griller, et puis, j'ai senti le calme avant la menace, j'ai senti ma raison me rappeler à l'ordre, j'ai senti le doute s'emparer de ma bonne humeur, j'ai senti l'hésitation se réveiller et la peur d'avoir tort jusque dans mon échine. J'étais perchée sur le plan de travail, le regard dans le vague, les pieds dans le vide et l'air paumé. J'étais perdue entre mon enthousiasme exacerbé et ma peur panique qu'elle ne me repousse, qu'elle nie les faits de la veille, que ça ne veuille rien dire en fin de compte.

Et puis elle est apparue dans le coin de la porte et mon air maussade disparu, j'avais le cœur en fête rien que de voir son visage. J'avais envie de lui voler un baiser, j'avais envie de répondre à ce regard qui me posait un tas de questions mais je n'avais pas encore toutes les réponses. Comme elle, je doutais de ce qui se passait entre nous alors j'ai souri et j'ai préféré me concentrer sur le café à préparer.

Tout le long du petit déjeuné, j'ai tenté de plaisanter, mais je ne cessais de la dévorer des yeux. J'eu bien du mal à paraitre correct devant son fils, mais je crois que tous les deux avaient apprécié mon geste et ma compagnie. J'étais ravie, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, peut-être grâce à son sourire en coin, et cette attitude qu'elle avait, cette façon de me repousser sans vraiment le faire, ce regard qu'elle a posé sur moi quand je me suis assise tout près d'elle. Ses mots mentaient mais pas ses yeux et j'espérais qu'on n'en resterait pas là.

Et puis plus tard, quand je les aie laissés devant le Manoir Mills, j'ai senti cette froide angoisse passer et me trépasser, comme si ce moment sous l'orage pouvait être unique et ne jamais se renouveler. Et j'avais peur, peur de ne jamais retrouver son corps contre le mien, ou bien était-ce la peur, au contraire, de la revoir et de nous laisser aller encore plus. Dans les deux cas, j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans une mer qui n'existait pas, une mer qui m'enlaçait pour mieux m'engloutir de doute et de rêverie. La quitter après cette nuit-là était une torture, comme si l'on m'arrachait le cœur pour y laisser un grand vide.

J'ai passé la matinée, la tête dans les nuages, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas foule au bureau des plaintes du Poste de Police de Storybrook. Graham avait géré la situation comme un chef, il avait barré les routes où des arbres encombraient le passage, il avait appelé les électriciens pour réparer les poteaux endommagés et les lignes de téléphone, et les bucherons pour dégager les voies. Les dégâts et les problèmes causés par la tempête étaient tous en passe d'être résolus. J'avais moi-même fait le tour de la ville pour m'en assurer, j'avais pris des nouvelles de certains habitants qui avaient eu quelques dégâts chez eux, j'avais repenti ma mauvaise conscience comme je pouvais, j'avais occupé ma matinée comme j'avais pu sans pouvoir m'en défaire, sans pouvoir l'extraire de mes pensées, et sans pouvoir vraiment me concentrer mais en faisant parfaitement semblant.

Je me maudissais, j'avais été muté ici, j'avais eu horreur de ça, j'avais prié pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar et voilà que j'échangeais des baisers confus mais torride avec Madame le Maire, et j'entretenais une malsaine addiction à en vouloir plus. Je tentais de me ressaisir au mieux. Je tentais de revenir à moi. Je tentais de me souvenir de quoi était faite mes journées avant l'arrivée bouleversante de Regina Mills dans ma vie, mais impossible de me souvenir, ce devait être bien vide. Et puis midi sonna et mon sourire revint.

J'informais Nolan que je partais déjeuner sans préciser que j'allais rejoindre Henry, puis je suis passée chez Granny commander une soupe, avec des vermicelles bien entendu, et des cookies maison pour lui hamburger-frites pour moi. J'ai attendu patiemment ma commande avec Ruby qui me tournait autour.

Elle avait bien évidement eu vent de la mésaventure d'Henry dans les bois et de mon sauvetage héroïque mais elle tenait à avoir plus de détail sur toute cette histoire. Elle ne cessait de me questionner entre deux aller-retours, entre deux tables et deux tasses de café à servir. Je ne cessais d'esquiver comme je pouvais.

Et elle n'eut rien de plus à se mettre sous la dent que le récit rapide de l'orage terrifiant, du parcours périlleux sous les arbres et du bourrin qui refusait d'avancer droit. Elle n'eut rien d'autre que ce que je voulais bien lui dire mais son sens affuté semblait presque me percer à jour.

« Eh bien quoi Ruby, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Oui j'ai été cherché le gosse sous l'orage et après ? »

« Oui après ? C'est justement ça que je veux savoir ! Après ? » Me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Eh bien rien, le gosse s'est endormi dans le canapé, je leur ai prêté ma chambre d'ami, ils n'allaient pas rentrer avec cette pluie et tous ces éclairs… voilà tout… »

« Et voilà tout ? Comment ça, c'est tout ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Ruby ? Va passer tes envies de commérages ailleurs ! Ho et tiens, des nouvelles pour le chien ? Quelqu'un a reconnu sur la photo qu'on a fait circuler ? » Déclamais-je pour faire diversion.

« Hm… non personne ne s'est manifesté, désolé. » Dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle m'a apporté ma commande avec un air renfrogné. Je lui ai souri gentiment et elle a rétorqué :

« Vas-y mens moi ! Mais je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. »

« N'importe quoi ! » Soufflais-je avec le plus d'humour possible pour faire passer mon mal-être.

« Hm, si, si, il s'est passé quelque chose, je le vois dans tes yeux … et dans ce sourire que tu as du mal à cacher… »

J'ai attrapé ma commande et je l'ai regardé sans savoir quoi répondre et en ravalant ce sourire, justement. J'ai tenté de me reprendre et d'afficher ce masque qui d'ordinaire ne me faisait jamais défaut mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et peu importe ce qui sortirait de ma bouche, elle verrait le mensonge et me coincerait, alors je n'ai rien dit. Elle m'a souri d'un air entendu, d'un air ''Tu me raconteras plus tard'' et je suis partie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais devant la porte du Manoir des Mills, au 108 Mifflin Street, et j'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de frapper. Il y avait peu de chance que Regina soit encore chez elle mais j'avais une angoisse grandissante qui me nouait l'estomac. C'était idiot. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse au plus vite avant que cette porte ne s'ouvre.

Bien sûr c'est elle qui a ouvert la porte et mon cœur a bondit. Elle eut l'air surprise autant que ravie de me voir.

« Miss Swan ? »

« Vous pensiez que je ne tiendrais pas parole ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais douté. » Dit-elle avec une voix bien trop suave pour être détachée.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre sans y penser et elle m'a laissé entrer.

« Vous tombez bien, le médecin est passé et je dois absolument aller à la Mairie. »

« Comment va Henry ? »

« Ça va aller, un peu de fièvre, une petite bronchite, il doit se reposer et rester à la maison au moins jusqu'à demain. Sa babysitteur arrive dans deux heures… »

« Je peux rester avec lui jusque-là. »

« Vous feriez ça ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Elle m'a souri d'un sourire charmeur au lieu de me remercier encore une fois. Elle a enfilé son manteau par-dessus son tailleur gris, elle a posé son écharpe autour de son cou et attrapé ses clefs. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais un détail me gênait alors, presque inconsciemment, je l'ai rattrapé par le bras.

Elle s'est retournée et ne comprenais pas mon geste, j'ai vu de la peur et de la confusion traverser son regard, elle est restée figée devant moi, attendant un quelconque geste de ma part, l'air terrifié de ce que je pourrais faire. J'avais effectivement une envie furieuse de l'embrasser et je crois que c'est ce dont elle a eu peur, mais au lieu de cela, j'ai simplement replacé le col de son tailleur qui dépassait gauchement de son manteau. J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle aimait être impeccable sur elle et devant son empressement, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme cela.

Elle eut un geste de recul quand ma main réajusta son col, puis elle se ravisa et me laissa faire en esquissant un sourire majestueux qui valait bien la peine que je m'étais donnée. Elle semblait touchée par ce petit geste anodin et pour toute récompense, j'eus droit à un léger baiser appuyé sur la joue avant qu'elle ne prenne ses jambes à son cou en claquant la porte.

Je suis restée dans l'entrée comme une idiote et puis le son de la télé me rappela à la réalité.

J'ai rejoint Henry dans le salon, il était en pyjama et robe de chambre, allongé dans le canapé déplié en lit, entouré de coussins et de couvertures. Il avait la manette de jeu à la main et releva à peine la tête quand je suis entrée dans la pièce.

« Salut. » Me lança-t-il.

« Salut… t'es pas si malade que ça toi ? »

« Si… le doc a dit de rester sagement à la maison, car j'ai une pneumonie… »

« Un début de bronchite, Gamin, ça n'a rien voir avec une pneumonie ! »

« Je sais bien, maman est rassurée, c'est tout ce qui compte… elle a été bizarre toute la matinée. »

Je n'ai rien répondu à cela et je me suis assise à côté de lui en lui agitant la commande devant le nez.

« Ma soupe ? »

« Oui ! »

« Chouette, j'ai faim. »

« Et si tu la finis, tu auras des cookies. »

« Les cookies de Granny ? »

« Oui. »

« Génial ! Merci Emma » Me dit-il en me faisant un rapide câlin avant de prendre le paquet.

On s'est installé confortablement et on a mangé ensemble. C'était curieux d'être ici, d'être chez elle, sans elle. Je sentais sa présence dans les moindres recoins de la maison, dans le moindre objet de décoration et cette atmosphère n'était pas si déplaisant même si c'était un brin trop strict et arrogant pour moi.

Nous avons fait une partie de son jeu vidéo et je lui ai donné un peu de fil à retordre. Il a prétexté la maladie mais m'a tout de même battu rapidement puis il s'est endormi comme une masse après une bonne quinte de toux et une rasade de sirop. Je l'ai regardé dormir pendant un moment, il était si mignon.

Et puis j'ai fait le tour du salon, j'ai découvert la vue du jardin de derrière très soigneusement entretenu avec de ravissants bosquets de rose qui grimpaient sur des palissades en bois blanc, j'ai découvert quelques photos de familles joliment encadrées, j'ai observé sa beauté sublimée en tenant Henry nouveau-né dans ses bras, j'y ai lu de la joie, et puis sur les photos suivantes, Henry avait grandi mais le visage de la Reine s'était terni. Je devinais que son mari n'était plus là et je devinais la peine immense dans son cœur qui se lisait jusque dans le reflet de ses yeux imprimé sur la pellicule.

J'ai aussi découvert l'impressionnante quantité de livres anciens et la collection de cd dans la bibliothèque en acajou encastrée entre des colonnes aux fines moulures.

J'ai examiné sa collection, de grands artistes classiques, les plus connus : Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin, Ravel, Wagner et puis des pianistes et concertistes qui m'étaient inconnus : Fabrizio Paterlini, Sergey Slavsky, Peter Sandberg, Samuel Lindon, Sergei Prokofeiv et Joep Bevin ou encore Franz Liszt ou Edward Elgar.

J'eu l'idée de retenir quelques-uns de ses noms pour assouvir une certaine curiosité mal placée et écouter leurs œuvres plus tard. J'avais dans l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur elle, j'avais dans les veines un courant qui surpassait ma raison, comme l'envie de savoir ce qui lui plait, savoir ce dont elle est faite, connaitre ses envies et ses passes temps, connaitre son essence et son dedans. Je me surprenais à vouloir tout savoir d'elle, le peu qu'elle m'avait laissé entrevoir, me donnait envie de plus, comme l'envie de conquérir ce cœur presque mort. Je voulais revoir cette flamme dans ses yeux quand la caresse de mes lèvres s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur elle. Je voulais revoir ce frisson sous mes mains. Je voulais revoir ce bonheur fugace sur son sourire quand par hasard elle croisait mon regard.

Je devenais folle, j'ai secoué la tête, je me suis installée dans le canapé où Henry dormait et je me suis plongée dans les informations internationales qui passaient à la télé.

J'ai veillé sur Henry jusqu'à ce que sa jeune voisine vienne prendre le relais. Regina avait confiance en moi et, pour rien au monde, je ne voulais trahir cette nouvelle amitié, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, alors j'ai fait ce que je devais faire et puis je suis reparti sans un mot, sous le regard intrigué de la babysitteur. Oui le Shérif de Storybrook fait du babysitting… mais seulement avec les enfants qui perdent leur sac de billes et se perde dans la forêt, avais-je envie de lui répondre, mais j'ai tenu ma langue et suis retournée au Poste.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Il était compliqué pour moi d'admettre mes actes. Je tentais de tout mettre sur le dos de l'orage. Je tentais de rendre coupable ma peur panique d'avoir perdu Henry pour justifier mes gestes déplacés et ces baisers inappropriés. Je tentais, en vain, de la rendre coupable avec son feu de cheminée et ses verres de whisky mais je me mentais surtout à moi-même. Elle avait été irréprochable, elle avait vraiment tout d'un Saint-Bernard, le charme en plus, elle avait été l'héroïne du jour et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à lui résister._

 _Tant de mal que j'avais finalement cédé et j'y repensais comme un refrain lancinant qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Je me disais que l'erreur ne devais plus se reproduire, je me disais que deux fois c'est déjà trop et pourtant j'avais cru lire dans ses yeux au réveil, qu'une troisième fois serait la bienvenue. Et à bien y réfléchir, j'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur la finesse de ses lèvres, et de me retrouver contre sa peau nue, ne serait pas de refus. Puis je me suis reprise, j'ai chassé ces idées, je m'insultais mentalement d'être en proie à de telles pensées. C'était une méprise, c'était une grossière erreur, et il fallait que je m'en convaincs au plus vite._

 _Plus je tentais de me défaire de ses souvenirs, plus ils me collaient à la peau alors j'ai passé mon après-midi au téléphone, à signer des documents, à relire des traités auxquels je ne portais qu'un minimum d'attention. J'ai tenté de me concentrer jusqu'en fin de journée avec beaucoup de difficulté, et puis en début de soirée, quand la pile de ''chose à faire'' avait disparu, quand ma colère et ma peur s'emmêlaient au point de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir, j'ai quand même pris une décision, et dans la confusion la plus totale, je lui ai téléphoné._

 _Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne savais pas comment, mais j'ai repris conscience quand elle a décroché et j'ai failli en perdre la voix, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche car l'embarrât me prenait à la gorge. J'ai même failli raccrocher mais je devais mettre un terme à tout cela, mon rang et ma profession de ne me permettait pas de me comporter comme une gamine amoureuse, je devais régler cette situation gênante au plus vite._

 _« Allô ? »_

 _« … »_

 _« Madame Mills ? C'est vous ? »_

 _« Hm… oui, pardonnez-moi, Sherif. Je … »_

 _« Tout va bien ? »_

 _« Oui, parfaitement bien, merci. »_

 _« Au fait, j'ai laissé Henry avec sa babysitteur cet après-midi, il a mangé toute sa soupe… comme un grand ! Puis il a fait une sieste comme un loir ! »_

 _« Hm, oui, merci Miss Swan, c'était très gentil de votre part d'avoir pris soin de lui. »_

 _« Hm… ouais, pas de souci. Eh … je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »_

 _« Oh, oui… je … »_

 _J'ai senti son impatience dans mon silence alors que je ne trouvais toujours pas mes mots._

 _« Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ? » Finis-je par balancer dans un sursaut de courage._

 _Et c'est elle qui a gardé le silence après ma question et mon angoisse ne cessait de me torturer de plus en plus._

 _« Hm… Oui, si vous voulez. » Murmura-t-elle doucement._

 _« Dans une demi-heure ? Sur le Port ? »_

 _« Tout ce que vous voulez. » A-t-elle avoué faiblement quand j'ai raccroché._

 _Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de lui téléphoner, je ne savais ce qui m'avait emporté pour que je lui donne rendez-vous ainsi, comme des clandestins, comme des amants maudits, mais tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il m'avait fallu trouver le moyen d'entendre sa voix et il fallait par tous les moyens que je la vois._

 _Il y avait une chose à éclaircir, mais le courage allait me manquer pour y parvenir, pourtant je voulais savoir, je voulais comprendre ce qui pouvait bien me rendre totalement folle depuis l'arrivée du nouveau Shérif et pour cela, je devais la voir, en terrain neutre, à l'air libre avec une foule de passants aux alentours. Je devais comprendre pourquoi je m'emportais ainsi et je devais surtout y mettre un terme._

 _Alors comme prévu, dans la demi-heure qui suivit je me suis rendu sur le Port. Je me suis garé à l'entrée de la Promenade, j'ai longé le quai principal à pied, j'ai passé le Marché aux poissons, les ateliers, les hangars à bateaux, le restaurant du Pêcheur et le bar des Pirates, et j'ai continué de marcher jusqu'au bout de la jetée. Je voulais un endroit à découvert pour ne pas me laissé avoir par la tentation mais voilà que finalement, je cherchais l'endroit le plus reculé et le plus désert du Port._

 _Face à moi, l'horizon et un bras de mer sinueux et sombre sur lequel des nuages gris s'effaçaient pour laisser place aux nuances d'orange et de rose du coucher de soleil qui n'allait pas tarder._

 _J'étais accoudée aux rambardes en bois quand je l'ai vu approché. Elle m'avait retrouvé dans les dédales de ponts et de quais du Port de marchandises. Elle avait du flair, elle avait de l'allure, elle avait tout pour elle et pourtant je sentais une sorte de résistance émaner d'elle, une sorte d'armure pour qu'on ne l'approche pas de trop près, comme si elle évitait tout ce qui pourrait la toucher trop personnellement, comme si elle me ressemblait en fait._

 _Et elle était belle, à la lueur du soir qui approchait, elle était belle avec ses cheveux blonds lâchés, volant légérement dans la brise. L'orage de la veille donnait au ciel des nuances inimitables et son sourire l'était tout autant. Plus elle approchait, plus les remords me gagnaient et plus ma force faiblissait, mes convictions m'abandonnaient littéralement._

 _« Bonsoir Madame Mills. »_

 _« Miss Swan. »_

 _Elle était là, face à moi, et je perdais encore tous mes moyens. Elle a senti qu'il me faudrait encore quelques minutes avant d'engager cette conversation alors elle s'est accoudée près de moi, regardant droit vers la mer et admirant le soleil qui nous quittait lentement._

 _Je lui jetais de petits regards en coin, incapable de ne pas poser mes yeux sur elle, je me détestais de réagir comme ça et je me détestais encore plus des propos que j'allais tenir._

 _« Ecoutez Miss Swan, je … je voudrais que l'on se mette d'accords… »_

 _« Sur quoi ? »_

 _« Vous le savez très bien. »_

 _« Oh…hm… oui, eh bien ? »_

 _« Eh bien, cela ne devra plus jamais se reproduire. » Ai-je dit avec le peu de conviction que j'avais en moi et le peu de force qui me restait alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans les miens._

 _Elle m'a regardé comme ça un instant, l'air sonné, l'air abandonné et trahit, mais l'instant d'après, son visage était redevenu le visage froid de l'agent de police, sans raison, ni sentiment. Et mon cœur se brisa douloureusement, dans un éclat silencieux, je l'ai senti se fissurer rien que par la triste lueur que j'avais décelé dans ses yeux bleus._

 _Au même moment, j'avais eu envie de revenir sur mes paroles, au même moment j'avais eu envie d'effacer mes mots, je voulais ne jamais les avoir prononcés mais il était trop tard. J'ai vu les traits de son visage se durcir, j'ai vu ses yeux se noircir et sa nuque se raidir. J'ai senti son trouble et son agacement tenter de bien se cacher. J'ai hurlé intérieurement, je me suis assassinée en sentant mes mensonges me dépasser et la blesser au passage._

 _C'était la dernière chose que j'avais voulu et pourtant j'étais sur le point de tout gâcher. Elle restait muette à mes côtés, elle ne quittait plus le rivage des yeux, elle m'évitait du regard en faisant craquer ses cervicales, mais au moins elle n'était pas partie en courant. Elle semblait lutter dans sa tête contre une tempête que je venais de déclencher et dont j'avais déjà envie de m'excuser._

 _Pourtant je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien dit. Je suis restée murée dans ma forteresse, cette même forteresse qui me coupait de tout, et qui m'interdisait de me laisser aller, plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait._

 _Et contre toute attente, c'est elle qui dénoua la situation._

 _« Très bien. » Se résigna-t-elle_

 _Et là, de nouveau la blessure dans ma poitrine se réveilla. Son acceptation, plus que tout le reste, me brisait en mille morceaux. J'avais dû espérer un court instant qu'elle se rebelle et qu'elle me retienne. Mais elle capitulait si facilement que je sentis une bouffée de colère m'encourager à la rattraper. Entre ma fierté et mes exigences, je ne savais plus quoi faire._

 _« Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, Regina ? » A-t-elle dit soudainement en plantant ses yeux dans les miens._

 _Je ne pouvais pas leur échapper, ils m'avaient retenu et capturé contre mon grès, j'étais comme enchainée à elle, enchainée à son détecteur de mensonge inné. Je l'avais vu faire, écouter les gens sans en avoir l'air et déceler la moindre trace d'hésitation, la moindre trace de soupçon, la moindre faille, le moindre détail qui sépare le vrai du faux._

 _Et j'étais piégée sous ce regard. Incapable de mentir. Incapable de dire la vérité non plus. Avec mon prénom qui résonnait dans sa bouche comme un baiser en suspens. Avec mon cœur dans la poitrine qui manquait de défaillir._

 _J'ai tenté d'articuler de vaines excuses mais rien n'était concluant alors j'ai respiré bien profondément et j'ai replongé dans les vagues qui s'échouaient sur les poteaux des quais couverts d'algues, j'ai détourné le regard en toute lâcheté._

 _Je suis restée là, en secouant la tête, me cachant derrière mes cheveux noirs. Je suis restée là, totalement murée dans mon incapacité à me livrer, totalement paumée. Cette femme me transportait, elle avait su toucher en moi une corde sensible, probablement sans le faire exprès, m'emportant dans une douce folie passagère et je ne savais plus comment m'en défaire, ni même si je voulais vraiment m'en défaire. Mon orgueil me soufflait de tout arrêter, ma méprisante autosatisfaction m'interdisait de m'épancher sur de tels désirs et pourtant il y avait une infime résonnance en moi qui me suppliait de ne pas la repousser._

 _J'étais plantée là, comme un pantin de bois, que l'on aurait cassé puis délaissé, que l'on aurait abandonné en laissant ses ficelles trainer. Tout en moi voulait réagir, tout en moi était en conflit. Jamais je ne m'étais retrouver dans une telle position d'inconfort, j'étais tiraillée et seule mon angoisse me montait à la gorge apportant avec elle les préquelles d'un flot de larmes._

 _Elle a posé sa main sur mon épaule et tout mon être s'est emballée d'une chaleur exquise en même temps que d'un frisson incontrôlable. J'ai voulu me reculer mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai cru perdre l'usage de mes jambes, j'ai cru partir en vrille, j'ai cru m'évanouir tellement je sentais qu'elle me soutenait alors que je tentais, par tous les moyens, de mettre fin à cette étrange relation que l'on entretenait._

 _J'avais des échos de mélancolie dans la tête qui se mêlaient à la mélodie d'un bonheur évanoui. J'avais envie d'y croire mais mon cœur refusait d'éprouver une nouvelle tragédie. Ce que j'aimais en elle, me faisait soudain peur. Elle était héroïque, elle était flic, il y avait bien trop de risques à se laisser prendre au jeu. Ma raison s'y refusait, mon cœur le craignait plus que tout mais mon envie grandissait à chaque seconde passée en sa présence. Je ne voulais plus être seule, je ne voulais plus souffrir, j'étais inévitablement attirée par elle, mais j'étais résigné et enfermé dans mes vieilles habitudes alors pourquoi lutter, je ne savais pas, absolument pas ce que je voulais._

 _Elle a laissé sa main sur mon épaule, elle a même resserré l'étreinte de ses doigts, elle s'est approchée de moi, elle a chuchoté à mon oreille et inévitablement mes larmes ont cédées sous la pression et j'eu un mal fou à les retenir et à les cacher._

 _« Je ferais tout ce que vous désirez, votre Majesté, je me tairais, je m'effacerais, je partirais même… »_

 _J'ai serré le poing et les mâchoires pour trouver la force de ne pas réagir. Quelques larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues. Je me sentais faible et minable, je me suis senti offensée par son « votre Majesté » et pourtant, une fois les mots démêlés, je me suis senti aimée. Elle refoulerait ses émotions si je lui demandais, elle m'oublierait si je lui demandais, elle ferait ça. Et je ne savais plus quoi penser du tout._

 _« Mais… seulement si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez. » Répéta-t-elle en appuyant bien chaque mot comme pour me faire comprendre que j'avais encore le choix._

 _J'avais envie de fondre en larme tellement elle bousillait mes barricades si bien érigées. Elle me prenait de court et je devais réagir, immédiatement, alors j'ai discrètement séché mes larmes, je me suis redressée et j'ai soutenu son regard. J'ai sorti ma plus belle panoplie d'hypocrisie, j'ai enfilé mon parfait costume de dédain et d'indifférence et j'ai joué ma plus honteuse comédie. C'est tout ce que j'étais capable de faire._

 _« C'est exactement ce que je veux Shérif Swan. Que nos relations restent strictement professionnelles quand les occasions se présenteront. Sinon faite le travail pour lequel vous êtes payée et tout ira bien entre nous. » Ai-je dit sans vaciller, ni trembler._

 _Elle a reculé d'un pas, comme si ma mascarade avait marché, comme si mon mensonge l'avait dupé. J'ai serré les mâchoires pour ne pas tout faire échouer mais jamais de ma vie, ça n'avait été aussi dur de mentir. Sans procès, je me sentais déjà coupable, j'étais déjà jugée, les mots que j'avais prononcé avaient tout bousillé._

 _Et j'ai voulu partir. J'ai voulu m'enfuir de ce cul de sac où je nous avais mené, mais dans ma précipitation, je l'ai frôlé de trop prêt. Je l'ai frôlé de si près que nos épaules et nos bras se sont touchées, que nos regards se sont croisés et qu'elle a eu le temps de me rattraper._

 _Elle a pris ma main, elle m'a retourné face à elle. Et dans la seconde d'après, elle m'a embrassé._

 _J'ai tenté de lutter, enfin je crois, je ne sais plus très bien. Et puis je lui ai rendu son baiser comme pour me faire pardonner des mots que j'avais prononcé juste avant. C'était comme si en un quart de seconde, elle retournait mon corps et mon esprit contre moi-même, comme si par ce simple geste, elle arrivait presque à me faire changer d'avis et faire tomber le masque. Elle arrivait presque à dénouer mon mensonge, je devais m'enfuir, ne pas prolonger ce baiser et pourtant, encore une fois, je ne contrôlais quasiment plus rien._

 _Mes lèvres ont effacé le goût amer de mes propos mais je ne revenais pas dessus. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider, là encore, sous le poids de son affection, sous la caresse de son émotion, je me sentais si bien que ma décision s'envolait lentement loin de moi. Lentement j'oubliais ma bonne résolution pour ne penser qu'à ses lèvres jouant avec les miennes, et qui commençait à induire une chaleur sous-jacente à laquelle je devais résister._

 _Et j'ai réussi à fuir, j'ai fini par me détacher violement de son étreinte obsédante. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi la colère m'a emporté, et j'ai eu ce geste malheureux que j'ai regretté la seconde d'après. Je l'ai giflé._

 _Et j'ai tourné les talons alors que l'écho de cette gifle resonnait encore. Honteuse, cachant mes larmes sous un masque de froideur, je suis partie en la laissant seule sur le Port pour qu'elle comprenne que ça ne changerait rien, pour qu'elle comprenne que ce baiser désespéré était le dernier._

 **Emma Swan :**

Elle m'avait giflé. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Elle avait répondu à mon baiser de la plus passionnante des façons, elle avait répondu à mon appel au secours au point que, pendant l'espace d'un instant, j'avais bien cru qu'elle était revenue sur ses paroles mais l'instant d'après, elle m'avait échappé. Et pire que le vide sous mes lèvres, j'ai senti sa main, pourtant si douce, me gifler le visage avec une force non contenue. La surprise était telle que je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Je l'ai regardé, choquée, en contenant le coup de tonnerre qui résonnait encore entre mes tempes. J'ai cru lire dans ses yeux un tourment la dépassant complétement, entre colère, défaite et peine.

Puis elle était partie sans un dernier regard, sans un mot, me laissant sur le carreau. Elle m'avait blessé et laissé là, en état de chute libre, en état de choc, comme laissé K.O sur le ring de boxe, comme laissé pour morte sur le quai du Port.

Je l'ai regardé partir sans même se retourner, je l'ai laissé partir comme on laisse les feuilles d'automne s'envoler dans le vent. J'ai regardé partir une histoire qui ne sera finalement pas contée, une histoire avortée. J'ai regardé un possible avenir s'ébranler sous mes pieds et finir par disparaitre totalement.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de m'embarquer là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de répondre à ses baisers ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'en avoir eu envie ? Mais mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?

Voilà que cet espoir à peine imaginé, à peine entrevu, s'envolait en fumée. Voilà que cette évidence incontrôlable et ce besoin de la sentir contre moi me tiraillait l'estomac, maintenant que j'avais gouté à sa présence, il me semblait ne plus pouvoir m'en passer.

Voilà que la petite meurtrière que j'avais entrouverte sur les remparts de mon cœur blindé, se prenait une flèche en plein dans le mille, pile au centre. J'étais à terre, j'étais comme absente. J'avais l'empreinte de ce baiser salé de larmes sur mes lèvres, j'avais l'empreinte de sa main sur ma joue rosie, et le cœur serré de malheureuses et douloureuses contractions.

A force de tout faire pour y échapper, et de ne jamais m'impliquer, j'avais oublié combien ça faisait mal de se faire rejeter. J'avais oublié la puissante force qui vous attire vers le fond, vers le vide le plus total. J'avais oublié à quel point on se sent minable dans ces moments-là.

J'avais tenté de la retenir pourtant. J'avais tenté de lui faire comprendre, mais elle était de toute évidence bien plus coriace que moi. Et à quoi bon lutter, cette femme avait ce qu'elle désirait quand elle le voulait, je n'étais pas de taille à me battre et je n'étais plus d'humeur à jouer.

Le soleil s'en était allé, la nuit me recouvrait d'un vent glacé alors j'ai rejoint la maison. J'ai retrouvé le Cabot sur le perron. J'ai trouvé un petit mot des sœurs du Ranch qui me remerciait pour les soins apportés à leurs bêtes. Mais j'ai surtout retrouvé ma solitude qui me sautait à la gorge, ce soir, bien plus que tous les autres soirs.

L'avant-goût avorté de vie de famille me laissait un relent amer et triste. J'étais seule et je repensais inévitablement à la nuit précédente, et la maison semblait embaumer encore de son parfum et de sa présence. Même le gosse me manquait, son rire et ses sarcasmes bien placés. Et comme si mon Cabot sentait ma détresse, il est venu m'enquiquiner tant qu'il a pu, il a réclamé sa gamelle, il a réclamé des jeux et des attentions pour me faire passer les heures de soirée bien plus vite qu'elles n'auraient dû.

J'étais pourtant fatiguée, épuisée de mes questions et de mes tourments. Même affalée dans mon lit avec le chien à mes pieds, après plusieurs bières et une envie de tout casser, je ne pouvais pas me défaire de ses dernières paroles, ni de ses derniers gestes. Je ne cessais de me passer la scène la boucle et de tenter de comprendre où j'avais échoué.

Et puis pour trouver le sommeil, il m'a fallu tout renier. Il m'a fallu capituler et accepter la défaite, il m'a fallu oublier la douceur de ses lèvres et le rythme des battements de son cœur contre le mien, qui n'avait rien d'anodin. Il me fallait tout zapper et tout défaire, démêler un à un les liens inextricables que nous avions négligemment entrelacés au gré de ces moments ensemble. Il me fallait en passer par des heures d'insomnie pour réhabiliter mon esprit et être capable de pouvoir affronter demain.

Il me fallait refermer cette brèche dans laquelle sa magie s'était engouffrée. Il me fallait revenir en arrière et effacer la moindre sensation de frissons et le moindre courant d'air chaud qui m'avait traversé toute cette semaine. Il me fallait endurer tout ça et respecter son choix. J'avais gardé le regard accroché dans le vide, je faisais le bilan lamentable de ma vie en m'épuisant moi-même sans trouver le sommeil, en espérant ne pas voir l'aube se pointer avant d'avoir pu dormir.

Je devais accepter son choix qui avait pourtant beaucoup de mal à me convaincre. Ce choix qui aurait peut-être raison de moi et de ma bonne humeur. J'ai dû capituler et me résigner au point d'avaler des cachets pour trouver des rêves de paix.


	13. Jour 16

**Jour 16. Mardi.**

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _La veille j'avais quitté le Port en retenant mes larmes, en espérant de tout cœur ne croiser personne que je doive saluer, en espérant de tout cœur pouvoir rentrer chez moi et passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose. J'avais cauchemardé toute la nuit à moitié réveillée. J'avais des relents de remords en travers de la gorge, j'avais des sueurs froides et des idées sombres. J'avais tenu bon, j'avais renoncé à ces moments de faiblesse qu'elle m'inspirait mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, je ne m'en remettais pas._

 _Comme si j'avais fait la pire connerie de ma vie, comme si j'avais bâclé et balayé la dernière chance qui m'était donnée, comme si j'avais renoncé, préférant m'emmurer vivante dans ma peine tenace, plutôt que de prendre des risques. Comme si j'avais été, momentanément, incapable de trouver un sens à mon comportement, alors je m'étais contenté de continuer sur ma lancé, me garder cramponné à ma décision, tout en ayant l'étrange impression d'observer tout ça de loin, avec cette petite voix en moi qui me disait ' Tu fais la pire bêtise de ta vie'. Petite voix que je n'avais pas écoutée et qui continuait de me harceler._

 _Je ne voulais plus croire qu'il y avait un espoir quelque part pour moi, j'avais trop arpenté les allées en pavé du cimetière pour espérer retrouver le bonheur. J'avais trop souvent renié le Seigneur, proférant mes blasphèmes en secret, pour croire qu'il y avait encore une sorte de rédemption possible pour moi. Je me pensais condamnée à l'exil sur une terre désolée, ruinée et dépeuplée. Je pensais avoir déjà eu ma part et que le reste de ma vie serait pareil à ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui._

 _Plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est l'avenir de mon fils, je n'avais plus de raison de vivre à part lui et ce depuis tant d'années que je m'étais oubliée en chemin. Rescapée, survivant à moitié, échouée sur le rivage, au pied d'une montagne monstrueuse et solitaire, j'avais fait ce choix d'être seule._

 _Mais elle avait tout chamboulé. Emma Swan avait tout chamboulé dans mes beaux projets de vie sans soucis, sans vague et bien ordonnés._

 _Donc, j'avais passé ce mardi matin avec Henry à la maison pour lui tenir compagnie et m'assurer qu'il guérissait. J'avais passé la matinée à errer et divaguer. J'avais passé la journée à ronchonner, à me faire culpabiliser et à m'énerver d'un rien. J'avais gardé tout ça pour moi, j'avais ravalé mon mal-être mais il en ressortait une mauvaise humeur agaçante et bien visible._

 _J'étais de nouveau moi-même, mais en pire, semblable à un volcan prêt à expulser toute sa rage sur le premier venu qui me contredirait. J'étais en proie au combat entre deux moi, celle qui avait envie et celle qui avait peur. Les deux aspects de moi dont j'avais le plus honte._

 _Et puis quand l'heure du gouter a sonné, j'ai réveillé Henry de sa sieste et en passant dans sa chambre, j'ai remarqué son sac et nos habits de dimanche roulés en boule dedans._

 _J'avais totalement oublié ce détail et tout remonta comme une vague inarrêtable et déferlante. J'ai trouvé le short, t-shirt et sweat qu'elle avait prêté à Henry ainsi que nos vêtements pleins de boue séchée qu'il avait balancé là au lieu de les descendre dans notre buanderie. Puis j'ai filé dans ma salle de bain et par terre, j'y ai retrouvé son jean, sa chemise et son pull. J'ai attrapé le tout en m'empêchant d'y trouver un brin de nostalgie. Je me suis empêchée de respirer ce pull où, peut-être, il restait une trace de son odeur, je me suis empêchée d'y penser et j'ai filé._

 _J'ai averti Henry que j'avais fait des gaufres pour son gouter et que je m'absentais un petit quart d'heure. Et j'ai filé tout droit au pressing avec nos pantalons plein de boue et les vêtements d'Emma Swan._

 _Arrivée là-bas, j'étais déjà hors de moi. J'avais oublié ce détail et ça foutait tout en l'air. J'allais devoir y retourner et l'affronter. Cela dit, elle m'avait dit que ce n'était pas pressé, mais plus j'attendrais plus ce serait compliqué. Je me sentais idiote, après avoir mis un terme à ce qui avait à peine débuté entre elle et moi, je me retrouvais dans une position détestable, la revoir, lui rendre ses affaires, comme une comédie absurde où l'on jouerait la rupture avant l'histoire d'amour._

 _Le mot « amour » résonna dans ma tête comme un électro-choque qui me tétanisa une fraction de seconde. J'ai chassé cette idée de mon esprit et j'ai poussé la porte du pressing._

 _« Bonsoir Madame le Maire ! Comment allez-vous ? »_

 _J'ai seulement hoché la tête sans répondre, en déposant le tas de vêtements sur son comptoir. Il a inspecté le tout rapidement et ça a commencé à m'énerver._

 _« Bah, qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette boue ? » Me demanda-t-il._

 _« Un petit incident de cheval, rien d'important. »_

 _« Ah oui, parait que le p'tit Henry s'est perdu dans la forêt pendant l'orage ! »_

 _« Hm, hm. »_

 _« Il va bien au moins ? »_

 _« Oui, oui merci »_

 _« Et ça c'est quoi ? Un jean, une chemise, et … des vêtements de sport … Tiens ! Qui est fan des Celtics ? »_

 _« Mais personne bon sang ! Mêlez-vous de vos… bon, s'il vous plait, vous pourriez nettoyer ça pour ce soir, c'est important. » Ai-je dit en me forçant à me calmer._

 _« Vous rigolez ?! pour ce soir ? Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est déjà ? »_

 _« Et alors ? Vous êtes débordé peut-être ?! Ne me dites pas que le teinturier de Storybrook est dépassé par la quantité de boulot qu'il a ? Parce qu'à part moi et mes tailleurs, je me demande bien qui sont vos clients ?! »_

 _« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver, Madame Mills ! »_

 _« Bah il y a de quoi ! Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué ce que je vous demande ! »_

 _« C'est vous qui le dites. »_

 _« Eh bien, vous fermerez une heure plus tard ce soir, ça ne va pas vous tuer de faire des heures supplémentaires ! » Continuais-je sur ma lancée, totalement excédée._

 _Il paraissait fâché mais je m'en fichais bien. J'avais pour habitude que l'on ne me refuse rien, j'avais pour habitude de tout contrôler et de tout anticiper et à cause d'elle, je me noyais dans ma vie bien rangée. Je n'avais pas envie de céder mais je voyais bien que là, il me faudrait négocier._

 _« Je peux au moins avoir les vêtements de sport et ce jean avec la chemise et le pull bleu pour 18h ? Le reste, tout ce qui est plein de boue, ça peut attendre. » Conciliais-je._

 _« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire … repassez tout à l'heure, Madame le Maire. » Dit-il avec fermeté face à mon mauvais caractère mais avec un soupçon de laisser-aller devant le compromis que je venais de lui proposer._

 _J'ai acquiescé d'un sourire pas tout à fait sincère mais juste assez pour être convainquant et je suis repartie, un peu plus brisée qu'à mon arrivée._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'avais dormi lourdement, sans rêve, si ce n'est le souvenir du tintement des bouteilles de bières qui s'étaient empilées et le goût amer des somnifères. Sans modération je m'étais abrutie d'ivresse avant de m'écrouler et de ressasser les événements passés, avant de capituler et de m'effondrer sans joie, le corps en guerre contre moi-même jusqu'à l'effet miracle des petites pilules.

J'avais le cœur en quarantaine, mis de côté, noyé dans l'alcool et les regrets. J'avais décidé d'oublier puisqu'elle me l'avait demandé. Alors j'ai fait abstraction de tout, de son déni, de mon insomnie, et j'ai chopé une bouteille d'eau, mon lecteur mp3, mon casque audio et la laisse du chien.

J'ai chopé mon envie de m'évader à l'envolée, j'ai chopé mon besoin de me défouler pour tout faire passer. Je suis allée courir sur la plage, le Cabot sur mes talons, fou de joie. Je suis allée expulser toute cette rage physique retenue en moi, toute cette force contre nature qui serrait mes nerfs entre ses poings, et me disjonctait les circuits.

J'avais besoin de me perdre au loin, j'avais besoin d'oublier d'être moi, pour ne plus être qu'un corps qui court et qui sue, pour ne plus être qu'une coque vide sans passager, avançant sans relâche vers l'horizon en gardant un cap pour ne pas partir à la dérive, mais ne pensant plus à rien, seulement à la prochaine foulée à faire.

Après la plage, j'ai enchainé sur les chemins de terre, j'ai enchainé les pistes de musique électro et énergique dans mes oreilles. J'enchainais les pas avec une bonne foulée, et je ne pensais plus qu'à mon rythme cardiaque enfin cohérent. J'ai poursuivi jusqu'à ce que mes muscles me hurlent d'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que mes poumons épuisés m'ordonnent de stopper.

J'ai fait une halte dans ma course, le Cabot s'est affalé à mes pieds, langue pendante et l'air crevé.

Je retrouvais difficilement ma respiration, je retrouvais lentement mes esprits, j'avais ce poids en moins sur la poitrine qui pourtant me brûlait, j'avais cette lourdeur en moins sur les épaules et je pu m'étirer aisément sans souffrir de mes nœuds de nerfs qui m'agressaient à longueur de journée.

Je me sentais un peu plus libérée, je me sentais un peu plus vivante qu'à l'aube, je me sentais à nouveau capable de tout surmonter. J'ai regardé autour de moi, j'étais loin de la maison, j'étais près des champs à l'autre bout de la ville où, en plein milieu, il y avait une vieille grange abandonnée.

J'ai tenté de penser au calme alentour, j'ai tenté de me concentrer sur la beauté du paysage, les déclinaisons de couleur qu'apportait l'automne, les vrilles de nuages dans le ciel et les envolés d'oiseaux. Tout était serein ici et pourtant j'avais encore cette idée d'être ailleurs qui me revenait, j'avais encore l'idée d'être avec elle.

J'avais fait tout ça surement pour rien, car l'idée de sa proximité était toujours là, ancrée en moi.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Me revoilà à la tombée de la nuit sur cette route de plage qui mène à la maison du Bois aux Pensées. Me revoilà enveloppée de doutes et de nervosité. Je n'étais pas fière de moi mais je devais me débarrasser de ça maintenant, avant de ne plus en avoir la force. Je devais tout arrêter avant que ça n'est vraiment commencé._

 _J'avais laissé Henry avec sa babysitteur, qui se faisait un argent de poche monstre avec moi et qui ne me refusait rien, même à la dernière minute puis j'avais récupéré ses affaires au pressing sans adresser la parole au commerçant, juste un signe de tête démonstratif et conciliant._

 _J'étais totalement défaite en me garant sur la corniche, j'étais totalement chancelante en avançant dans son allée mais une fois devant sa porte d'entrée, je pris une grande respiration et j'ai affiché ma figure la plus strict._

 _Mais tout en moi tremblait d'être là, encore une fois devant sa porte, à une heure tardive._

 _J'ai toqué mais personne n'a ouvert, pourtant j'entendais le son de la musique monté à fond et les aboiements frénétiques de son compagnon à quatre pattes. J'ai recommencé mais toujours rien._

 _Je devais en rester là, abandonner et repartir, lui faire parvenir ses vêtements autrement ou les laisser sous le perron, je devais faire demi-tour, absolument. Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas répondre, elle ne souhaitait aucune visite, comment aurais-je pu croire le contraire après ce que j'avais fait ? J'avais même de la chance de ne pas avoir reçu sa démission dans la journée. Elle faisait la part des choses, enfin je l'espérais. Mais je ne savais plus de quoi j'étais faite et il fallait m'en aller d'ici au plus vite._

 _Mes pas ont fait marche arrière, mon cœur s'est résigné à ne pas la voir ce soir. J'étais si divisée, que je ne savais pas si en moi, régnait la déception, ou bien la joie, de ne finalement pas l'affronter. J'ai tourné le dos à cette maison maudite où j'avais laissé mes failles s'exposer à nues, mais la porte s'est ouverte dans un grincement capricieux et mon cœur a bondit._

 _Je la sentais dans mon dos, je sentais son regard sur moi, je le sentais si fort que je devinais les traits rudes qui étaient gravés sur son doux visage en me voyant ainsi sur le pas de sa porte. Je me suis retournée lentement en évitant d'affronter son regard mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la voir, elle. Elancée dans un pantalon noir parfaitement ajusté, habillée d'une chemise blanche un peu ample, col dégagé, et bretelles de soutien-gorge blanches apparentes, cheveux lâchés et éparpillés sur son épaule droite, verre de vin rouge à la main et cigarette entre les doigts, elle était magnifique, juste magnifique._

 _J'ai cru la découvrir sous un autre jour pendant que la nuit me rattrapait. J'ai cru défaillir de plaisir en la voyant ainsi. Loin de ses jeans et de ses vestes en cuir, elle avait une allure de femme parfaite, une allure de femme libérée et j'étais subjuguée. J'étais comme sonnée par cette apparence que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'étais sur le point de renier toutes mes décisions concernant Emma Swan et les distances qu'il me fallait garder avec elle._

 _Elle m'a parlé mais je n'ai rien écouté._

 **Emma Swan :**

Après ma folle course à pied, j'étais rentrée glacée et vidée. Vidée de tout, de force, d'espoir, de raison, de question, j'étais désespérément emplie de rien et cette sensation me rappelait ces longues journées paumées, dopées de l'acide infame qui avait coulé un jour dans mes veines. Ce vide me renvoyait à ma vraie place. Ce vide me rappelait que j'étais seule, que j'étais la solitude même, incarnée en un être que tout le monde avait délaissé dès le premier jour de sa vie. Et visiblement ça continuait encore aujourd'hui. On ne voulait pas de moi. Personne n'avait jamais voulu de moi.

Je me suis échouée sous une douche brûlante, quelque peu réconfortante. J'ai pris mon temps, laissant mes muscles à vifs se détendre, laissant mes douleurs me prouver que j'étais toujours vivante. Puis je me suis habillée, sans doute trop bien pour le simple tour en centre-ville que je devais faire : quelques courses à l'épicerie, du courrier à poster, passer au Poste de Police et m'assurer que tout roulait, jeter un œil chez le disquaire et discuter cinq minutes avec lui, rien de plus.

De retour chez moi, je m'étais emmurée et torturée comme j'avais pu. Encore incapable de passer outre l'image de Regina qui me hantait sans cesse, j'ai ouvert une bouteille de vin trouvée dans la cave, j'ai allumé la sono, posé le vinyle que j'avais déniché un peu plus tôt et j'ai monté le son au maximum.

Puis les titres ont défilé autant que les gorgées de vin. Mes pensées se sont enfuies au rythme des riffs de guitare, mon cœur s'est calé sur les percussions et mon corps se laissait porté par la voix de David Gray. L'album _White Ladder_ défilait en boucle et annihilait mon malaise, la musique m'enrobait au point de faire de moi, un pantin qui danse tout seul.

Je me souvenais quand, de foyer en foyer, je n'avais que quelques affaires à moi, je me souvenais comme je tenais à ce lecteur et aux rares casettes que j'avais, il n'y avait que la musique qui ne trahissait pas et n'abandonnait personne. Il n'y avait eu que cela à quoi m'attacher, à quoi me rattraper. Et ce soir, je m'évadais entre les notes rythmées et les voix graves, je m'échappais dans des chorégraphies assurées, des poses lascives pleinement assumées ou encore des frénésies d'énergie abstraites justes rythmées par la musique. Je débordais encore d'un surplus d'envie qu'il me fallait faire passer à tout prix. Je me délivrais de mon stress en dansant, même n'importe comment, et ça commençait tout juste à me faire du bien, enfin je crois.

Quelque temps plus tard, j'étais affalée dans le canapé, essoufflée et ivre d'harmonie. J'étais enfin en phase avec ma folie et mes envies, je régalais mon être de doux nectar pour ne plus voir le sombre placard où j'étais destinée à rester enfermer. Je remplissais mon verre et n'entendait que les basses qui hurlaient quand le Cabot s'est réveillé et s'est acharné à aboyer contre la porte d'entrée.

Je ne voulais pas me lever, je ne voulais pas ouvrir cette satanée porte, je ne voulais voir personne, qui plus est, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Oui, c'était elle, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu. Je me suis relevée, j'ai patienté, j'ai bu une gorgée, j'ai attendu qu'elle parte, je n'ai pas baissé le son de la musique, je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre.

J'ai entendu frapper une seconde fois, puis une troisième et puis plus rien.

Et là j'ai paniqué. C'était elle ? Et je la laissais repartir ?

Je me suis précipitée sur la porte sans en avoir l'air. J'ai ouvert de mon air le plus détaché possible, et dans l'état d'ébriété déjà bien avancé où j'étais, ce n'étais pas bien compliqué.

Elle était sur le point de repartir, je me suis adossée au montant de la porte et je l'ai toisé quand elle s'est retournée sans oser m'affronter. Elle m'a détaillé mais n'a jamais osé relever les yeux pour me regarder en face.

« Regina, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Ai-je dit trop durement, sans l'avoir vraiment prémédité.

Elle a semblé ne pas m'entendre puis, après un court silence, elle a répondu.

« Je vous ais rapporté vos vêtements, tout droit sortis du pressing. » M'a-t-elle dit comme si c'était la seule excuse qu'elle ait pu trouver.

« Je vous avais dit que ça pouvait attendre, j'ai d'autres vêtements à me mettre sur le dos, vous savez. »

« Hum, je n'en doute pas, seulement… je voulais vous les rendre au plus… »

« Quoi ? Au plus vite ? Pour ne plus rien avoir à faire avec moi ? C'est ça ? »

« Non, Miss Swan, ce n'est pas ça, je… je… » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Vous voulez entrer ? »

J'ai bien senti que je l'avais prise de court sur cette réplique et sans afficher mon sourire, je me réjouissais d'avance de la torturer un peu.

« Non, merci Miss Swan. »

« Allez, entrez. »

« Non vraiment… »

Elle tenait bon, elle me tenait tête, et mon Dieu que j'aimais ça. Malgré qu'elle ait voulu cesser notre improbable relation avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment commencé, en me priant sans conviction de tout arrêter la veille sur le Port, je ne la croyais plus en la voyant ainsi sur le pas de ma porte. Elle savait très bien que mes fringues pouvaient attendre mais elle se cramponnait encore à ses fausses décisions, elle essayait de toutes ses forces sans que ses yeux, eux, ne puissent mentir.

« Vous savez Regina, à force, les gens vont remarquer votre voiture aller et venir sur cette route qui ne mène qu'à ma maison. »

« Et c'est un problème ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. »

« Et maintenant, vous entrez ? »

« Vous n'allez pas céder, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous n'allez pas rester planter là ? »

J'ai ouvert la porte en grand, je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix, même si de toute évidence elle pouvait encore reculer et reprendre le volant de sa voiture. Son visage disait non, mais ses pas l'ont guidé jusqu'à moi et elle est entrée.

Elle m'a tendu le sac du pressing. J'ai proposé de prendre son manteau, j'ai senti son parfum au passage, j'ai dégluti difficilement en la voyant dans cet ensemble jupe-veste noire impeccable qui lui galbait parfaitement la silhouette et ce haut rouge assorti à la couleur de ses lèvres. J'ai ravalé mon sourire et l'ai faite entrer dans le salon, où le Cabot s'était gentiment recouché en reconnaissant Regina, sans pour une fois lui grogner dessus, comme s'il savait que c'était moi qui m'en chargerais.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Me revoilà prise à mon propre jeu. Elle m'avait totalement prise au dépourvu car j'avais plutôt eu l'impression qu'elle allait me mettre dehors avant même de m'avoir invité à entrer. Le ton de sa voix était sans équivoque, il était rude et impitoyable et pourtant j'y décelais une légère sournoiserie alcoolique plus qu'une réelle colère._

 _Et elle me demandait d'entrer sans que je puisse me résoudre à refuser. J'étais donc devenue si faible ?_

 _Elle était si impressionnante, sublimée par cette fausse colère qu'elle contrôlait subtilement malgré l'aide de l'alcool que je devinais courir dans ses veines. J'avais voulu refuser d'entrer dans cette maison sans succès. Cette maison qui sentait la passion inavouée, et qui dorénavant, avait perdu cette nostalgie d'enfance qui me ramenait aux années où j'y vivais avec ma grande tante, quand mes parents travaillaient ou voyageaient sans s'occuper de moi. Non cette maison serait à tout jamais le reflet d'autres moments plus dérangeants._

 _Elle a éteint sa cigarette dans un cendrier sur le rebord de la cheminée, elle m'a proposé de m'asseoir, elle m'a servi à boire mais ses mâchoires restaient serrées. J'ai accueilli le goût du vin avec plaisir pour me dénouer les nœuds coincés dans la nuque, j'ai écouté le son de la musique dont elle baissait légèrement le volume. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la pochette posé au pied des platines, c'était agréable, c'était envoutant, et tout est devenu un peu flou, comme une pluie fine qui m'embrouillerait l'horizon. J'étais enivrée par cette nouvelle atmosphère et lentement, elle m'emprisonnait._

 _Et le refrain lancinait à mes oreilles comme pour me rappeler que j'étais seule coupable de ce mal. Un refrain inconnu et qui pourtant me parlait et qui m'attaquait avec un timing et une intention parfaite. Ce refrain qui me faisait perdre tous mes moyens._

 _J'ai encore avalé une gorgée de vin et mon cœur s'emballa quand j'ai senti ses yeux sur moi._

 _« Sérieusement, Regina, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » A-t-elle répété._

 _Je l'ai regardé et j'étais incapable de lui mentir encore une fois. Incapable de jouer le rôle que je m'étais moi-même offert, incapable de résister à ce charme parfaitement désinvolte teinté de rancune bien placée._

 _« Je n'en sais rien. » Avouais-je lamentablement presqu'en tremblant._

 _« Je pensais qu'on s'était tout dit, non ? »_

 _Elle avait ce don terrible de taper là où ça faisait le plus mal, elle avait le don de charger l'air de pesantes ou bien de légères ondes, et tout en moi l'appelait à la rescousse, tout en moi voulait me repentir de ses baisers par d'autres baisers bien plus appuyés._

 _J'étais cernée de toutes parts, je devais capituler ou elle aurait eu ma peau, tôt ou tard._

 _« J'ai peut-être agi précipitamment… »_

 _« Quand ça ? Quand vous m'avez embrassé sans me demander mon avis ? Ou quand vous m'avez jeté hier, sur le Port, comme on jette un cadavre encombrant à la mer ? »_

 _Bon sang, elle me clouait au sol. Le ton de sa voix me blessait autant que la lame finement aiguisée de sa répartie. J'ai dégluti difficilement et j'ai chassé la douleur qu'elle m'infligeait et que je devais amplement mériter après tout._

 _« Quand je… quand je…sur le Port, j'ai sans doute été maladroite… et je… »_

 _« Mais bon sang Regina ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas Emma, je n'en sais rien ! Tout ça me dépasse, tout ça me rend complétement dingue ! »_

 _« Eh bien comme ça au moins, on est deux ! »_

 _On s'est regardé et l'on a ri timidement ensemble, juste un instant, avant de se reprendre. Le ton de nos voix était monté d'un cran mais elles s'accordaient très justement, sans fausses notes, sans retenue, lâchant prise une bonne fois pour toute, lâchant les non-dits comme on lâche du lest pour enfin pouvoir s'échapper plus rapidement, plus en hauteur. Et enfin j'avouais._

 _« Emma… je suis réellement désolée de la façon dont je me suis comportée avec vous. C'est indigne de moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, depuis que vous êtes arrivée à Storybrook, je me sens… je me sens… »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas, vous m'avez fait un effet étrange, vous … »_

 _« Regina, si j'ai fait quoique ce soit qui ait pu être mal interprété, je m'en excuse, mais … il me semble que c'est vous qui m'avez sauté dessus. »_

 _Je me suis offusquée quelques secondes avant de ravaler la gêne qui me faisait rosir les joues. Elle n'avait peur de rien, elle assumait parfaitement tout au contraire de moi, qui soignait et maitrisait impeccablement mon image et redoutais par-dessus tout de perdre le contrôle._

 _« Je n'ai pas fait une telle chose ! » Rétorquai-je._

 _« Si vous l'avez faite, y'a pile une semaine, vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié. » Me taquina-t-elle, en se relevant pour tourner en rond devant la cheminée allumée, et en buvant son verre sans parcimonie._

 _« Emma, ce n'est pas drôle, vous ne comprenez pas … je suis morte de honte pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire. »_

 _« J'aime quand vous m'appelez Emma. » Me dit-elle, soudainement immobile, sans me lâchez des yeux._

 _Et je ne trouvais plus rien à dire. Je ne trouvais rien à répondre, elle me coupait mes effets et mon sérieux, et la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit, c'est l'envie furieuse de l'embrasser mais je me suis retenue corps et âme, je suis enchainée dans le fond de ce foutu canapé._

 _« Et puis, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte… » A-t-elle déclamé devant mon silence, en chopant la bouteille pour se resservir et se rasseoir près de moi._

 _Alors je me suis reculée un peu, par peur de ce qui pourrait suivre et je l'ai regardé sans comprendre, sans répondre car, à mes yeux, bien évidement qu'il y avait de quoi être embarrassé._

 _« … quoi ? C'est la première fois qu'une femme vous fait cet effet-là, Madame le Maire ? » Me questionna-t-elle impertinemment et sans détour._

 _« Eh bien, si vous voulez tout savoir, oui. »_

 _J'eu du mal à retenir la surprise de mes propres mots sortant de ma bouche et j'ai vu un sourire s'effacer de ses lèvres aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Je me sentais mal, faible et minable. Que me prenait-il de me livrer ainsi à elle ? Je devais apprendre à me taire mais elle était comme un radar affuté qui n'avait de cesse de déjouer tous mes leurres._

 _Elle était belle et implacable, même avec le vin se mêlant à son sang, elle était encore plus maitresse de la situation que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je devais trouver une parade ou bien capituler car tous mes prochains déplacements mèneraient à coups sûrs, à l'échec et mat._

 _« Miss Swan, je suis désolé… vous venez d'arrivée dans ma ville, et la seule image que je vous donne, c'est celle d'une folle furieuse qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de vous. »_

 _Le ton de sa voix avait soudain changé, comme si les grammes d'alcool s'étaient déjà dilués._

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _La question me brûlait les lèvres mais je n'osais pas la poser._

 _« Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense, quand je vous regarde ? » Me demanda-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées._

 _Là non plus, je n'ai pas osé répondre mais elle a enchainé sans attendre._

 _« Je vois… je vois une femme splendide qui se cache derrière un masque d'autorité et de bonnes manières... qui s'enchaine à des priorités qui n'en sont pas. Je vois une femme qui garde la tête haute même en pleine tempête mais qui d'un moment à l'autre peut s'effondrer dès lors qu'on ne la regarde plus. Je vois une femme qui a besoin d'aimer mais qui n'a plus personne à aimer … Je vois une étincelle unique et magnifique prête à mourir seule, plutôt que de prendre le risque de renaitre en feu de joie… Je vois... »_

 _« Stop… Taisez-vous ! » Articulais-je, presque sans voix, avec les larmes qui me nouaient la gorge._

 _Ses maudites larmes qui n'avaient pas coulées depuis des années, ne cessaient de revenir me punir de mes absences d'émotions passées, elles ne cessaient de refaire surface quand il le fallait le moins et encore une fois, j'étais à découvert à quelques centimètres d'elle._

 _« Comment vous pouvez dire de telles choses ? Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Demandez à tout le monde, je suis une femme horrible… je suis la 'Méchante Reine'… »_

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que je vois… et moi, je crois que ce sont tous les autres qui ne vous connaissent pas. »_

 _« Vous croyez ça ? »_

 _« J'en suis persuadée. »_

 _Elle était si belle que les anges eux même en seraient tombés amoureux. Le bleu de ses yeux m'éblouissait, ses cheveux blonds dégagés d'un côté laissaient une épaule presque dénudée sa chemise laissait entrevoir la finesse de sa peau, et imaginer sa douceur semblait si facile que j'y perdit mon regard un instant. Elle semblait si dévouée à me faire accepter cette autre moitié de moi que j'avais mis de côté, que je ne pouvais que tomber dans le piège, sans essayer de me rattraper._

 _« Regina, réfléchissez, il n'y a pas un instant où je n'aie pas fait exactement tout ce que vous vouliez. Vous ne pouvez pas nier que ce n'est pas moi qui ai induit cette 'chose' entre nous, et vous ne pouvez pas me dire en face que tout cela n'était pas, quelque part, secrètement désiré ? »_

 _« Non, effectivement, je ne peux pas. »_

 _« Alors croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de mal à ça ! Vous avez suivi votre instinct et vos envies. Et après ? On ne peut pas blâmer quelqu'un pour cela, tant que ça ne blesse personne au passage. »_

 _Encore une fois, tout s'effondrait autour de moi et elle avait raison. J'avais si mal agi que mon regard tentait un pardon discret mais sincère, sans pouvoir prononcer encore un mot._

 _« Maintenant, si cette 'chose' entre nous est trop lourde à supporter, ou bien, qu'elle n'est plus désirée, je ne ferais ni scandale, ni chantage… ni reproche, ni quoi que ce soit de regrettable, aucune rancune. Je vous le promets. »_

 _« Et si … au contraire… je … »_

 _Elle m'a regardé comme si elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle m'a poignardé d'un regard vorace et toutes ses belles paroles flottaient dans les airs sans plus avoir d'écho. Elle changeait de visage au fur et à mesure que mon sourire timide s'affichait._

 _« Si au contraire, vous… ? » A-t-elle insisté, intriguée, devant mon silence persistant._

 _« Si au contraire… je vous disais de ne pas céder devant mon déni… »_

 _Elle souriait, faussement choquée, presque même déjà ravi de pouvoir me livrer bataille, comme l'annonce d'un défi à relever, d'un combat à gagner._

 _« Eh bien dans ce cas… » A-t-elle chuchoté en feignant la confusion._

 _« Vous n'allez pas céder ? » Lui demandai-je, presqu'en suppliant._

 _« Non, Regina, je ne vais pas céder à vos fausses suppliques, je vois clair dans vos yeux ténébreux, vous n'êtes pas convaincue non plus … Je l'avoue, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre nous, … Mais j'ai envie que ça passe… et je crois que vous ressentez la même chose et que ça vous fait peur… »_

 _« Et pas à vous peut-être ? Vous, vous n'avez peur de rien c'est ça ? Ni des bandits, ni des orages ?!»_

 _« Bien sûr que si. Je suis terrorisée, vous ne le voyez pas ? Et pourtant… »_

 _« Et pourtant ? »_

 _« Pourtant j'ai envie d'essayer. »_

 _Il n'y avait plus de rempart, plus de barricade, plus de forteresse qui tiennent debout, il n'y avait presque plus rien entre elle et moi. Et dans mon univers, il n'y avait plus que le crépitement du feu, les notes de musique qui nous encerclaient, le tintement d'une légère pluie qui commençait à tomber et qui couvrait les battements de mon cœur._

 _Il n'y avait plus que le gout du vin que je voulais remplacer par le gout de ses lèvres. Il n'y avait plus que la lutte infernale qu'on se livrait, elle et moi, pour ne pas être la première à franchir le pas._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'avais tout fait pour enivrer mon esprit et l'oublier mais elle était bel et bien là, encore une fois. J'avais lutté contre l'envie d'ouvrir cette porte et de la laisser entrer mais comment résister ?

Il était évident que l'alcool, en réalité, ne m'aidait vraiment pas à résister, il était évident que sobre ou non, je gardais le contrôle sur un seul objectif, celui d'être avec elle. Et toutes mes sages pensées s'envolaient en fumée dès que je posais les yeux sur elle : le regard profond, des cheveux d'ébènes impeccablement coiffés, les lèvres rouges et cette classe surnaturelle et indémodable qui lui collait à la peau en toutes circonstances. Elle et son sourire, si rare, me rendaient accroc et me laisseraient sur la paille s'il fallait payer pour l'admirer.

Elle avait induit cette addiction en moi, elle avait fait entrer cette sensation dès lors que je l'avais rencontré, mais loin de moi l'idée d'y succomber, du moins au début. C'était elle et seulement elle qui avait osé faire le premier pas. Et j'étais là, buvant mon vin comme on boit de l'eau, saoulant ma tête de notes et de refrain pour retenir mes gestes et mes pensées. Mais, clairement, elle cherchait la confrontation en venant ici ce soir, comment j'aurais pu lui refuser ce petit plaisir ?

« Et pas vous peut-être ? Vous, vous n'avez peur de rien c'est ça ? Ni des bandits, ni des orages ?!»

Elle me connaissait si peu, j'avais été apeurée toute ma vie mais j'avais fait le choix de ne jamais le montrer, depuis toute petite, et un jour en sortant de prison, j'avais fait le choix de mener ma vie comme bon me semblerait mais sans plus jamais retomber dans mes vieux travers. J'avais tourné la page, j'avais démissionné de ce rôle d'enfant abandonné et traumatisé, j'avais abandonné la jeune délinquante frontale et capricieuse. J'avais laissé tout ça derrière moi pour continuer de vivre mais jamais je n'avais cessé d'avoir peur.

« Bien sûr que si. Je suis terrorisée, vous ne le voyez pas ? Et pourtant… » Ais-je avoué sans pouvoir finir ma phrase.

« Et pourtant ? »

« Pourtant j'ai envie d'essayer. »

Ses yeux ont vrillé, son cœur a bondi, je l'aurais juré. J'avais touché juste mais j'avais abattu ma toute dernière carte au passage. Je ne pouvais pas mieux faire tant qu'elle refuserait d'avouer qu'il y avait bien quelque chose entre nous et que ses soi-disant crises de folie passagères n'étaient pas si aliénantes que ça.

Je l'ai vu lutter pour ne pas céder à la tentation de m'embrasser et j'ai fait pareil, j'ai lutté autant que j'ai pu, et j'étais à deux doigts de craquer quand elle a baissé les yeux, se prenant la tête entre les mains au passage.

J'ai repris le court de ma respiration et j'ai compris à quel point c'était compliqué pour elle d'admettre tout cela et de pouvoir lâcher prise.

« C'est si confus dans ma tête, Miss Swan, et c'est si compliqué dans ma vie… Comment je pourrais… »

« Comment vous pourriez quoi ? Vivre ? Concilier le boulot, votre vie avec Henry et une histoire qui… »

« Justement ? Qui quoi ? Ça rime à quoi en réalité tout ça ? »

« A vous de me le dire, c'est vous qui m'en avez donné envie. »

Elle semblait si paumée que j'eus des remords à la seconde où j'avais prononcé ces mots qui sonnait comme un reproche.

« Désolé, je ne vous aide pas là… Je crois que j'ai trop bu. » Ai-je dit en posant mon verre sur la table et en frôlant presque son bras par accident.

Et ce courant électromagnétique entre elle et moi était toujours bien là, si fort que la décharge me perturba carrément. La « chose » entre nous n'était pas juste une erreur éphémère qui aurait fini par passer avec la prochaine tempête, c'était bel et bien ancrée dans ma tête au point de vouloir encrer ma peau du rouge de ses lèvres.

J'avais envie d'elle bien plus que pendant cette nuit d'orage, j'avais envie de déposer ma bouche sur son corps tout entier et sans aucun remords. J'avais envie qu'elle cède sans plus tarder, mais elle combattait toujours ses démons intérieurs dont elle n'arrivait pas à se délivrer.

Et puis j'y ai repensé, elle m'avait demandé de ne pas croire à ses mensonges, elle m'avait dit de ne pas céder, alors, encore une fois, j'allais faire ce qu'on me disait de faire.

Elle a repris un peu de contenance car je lui en avais laissé le temps, elle reprit son verre en main et but une gorgée. Elle porta ensuite son regard vers moi, ce regard où je pourrais me noyer chaque nuit et j'ai su qu'elle luttait encore, au mépris de sa santé mentale, au mépris de la vie, entre sa moral et ses envies, entre ce cœur noirci de peine et cette envie qui tentait de l'emporter, mais elle restait encore à terre, incapable de se décider.

Je me suis décalée dans le canapé, je me suis lentement approchée d'elle et j'ai senti ce mouvement de recul que j'appréhendais, mais pas plus, c'était si léger que c'était comme si elle n'avait même pas bougé. Elle a léché une goutte de vin rouge qui s'égarait sur ses lèvres et c'était la pire provocation qu'on pouvait m'infliger. J'avais cette boule au fond de la gorge qui m'oppressait, et cette chaleur au bas de mes reins qui me tiraillait, j'avais le cœur serré dans la poitrine et plus que tout, j'avais envie de l'embrasser.

J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne et je l'ai guidé pour qu'elle pose son verre à pied presque vidé sur la table basse. Elle m'a laissé faire. Je la fixais mais elle évitait encore mon regard. Je me suis approchée un peu plus et j'ai détourné son visage en posant simplement mes doigts sur sa joue. Elle a tourné la tête vers moi mais trouvait encore le moyen de m'esquiver du regard. J'ai insisté, avec un peu plus de fermeté, et c'était risqué. Une telle femme n'aime pas se faire manipuler, ni brusquer, elle aime tout contrôler, mais de toute évidence, elle en était incapable à ce moment-là.

J'ai cherché son regard par tous les moyens, j'ai déjoué ses feintes et je l'ai forcé à me faire face. Abritée sous ses grands airs, elle n'avait plus rien d'une femme autoritaire, elle avait tout d'une femme prête à se laisser aller, une femme qui rendait les armes.

Quand enfin ses yeux ont eu le courage de me tenir tête, j'ai vu des centaines d'étincelles qui tentaient de renaître. J'ai vu les portes de la forteresse grandes ouvertes, j'ai vu toutes ses résistances s'abaisser et me laisser passer.

J'ai contrôlé mon élan de joie pour ne pas aller trop vite. J'étais à quelques centimètres d'elle, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes, comme une caresse, si délicate que je crois qu'elle eut du mal à sentir leurs présences, alors elle s'est avancée pour mieux me retrouver et ainsi mon cœur à éclater, comme une planète qui se transformerait en étoile. C'était plus subtil que les autres fois, c'était plus fin et plus léger et pourtant c'était bien plus fort.

Loin de nos premiers émois furieux et incontrôlés, j'étais en train de l'embrasser de la façon la plus censée et la plus logique qui soit. Elle me rendait ma tendresse sans se presser, elle acceptait l'invitation à danser sans se bousculer. Lentement, tendrement, mon cœur vacillait et tombait en chute libre dans le vide, seulement rattraper par ses mains qui me tenaient fermement depuis quelques secondes à peine.

Je ne retrouvais pas la folie de nos premiers baisers, totalement dénués de sens si ce n'est de passion. Elle avait été infernal pendant des jours et la voilà soudain calme, se laissant emporter si finement dans mon étreinte que je ne me suis aperçut de rien.

Je n'avais pas vu ses larmes avant de les sentir entre nos lèvres, je n'avais pas senti son cœur se gonfler au point d'exploser en mille morceaux, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé ce que ce baiser voulait dire, mais je la sentais soudain si bouleversée que je dû cesser de l'embrasser même si ses lèvres me cherchaient encore.

J'ai reculé et, front contre front, j'ai repris mes esprits. Elle a soupiré entre mes lèvres, un soupir lourd de sens, comme si elle voulait retenir l'instant, ou relâcher toute la pression qu'elle s'était réservée. Elle a esquissé un sourire et séché ses larmes, et j'ai alors su que mes nuits et mes rêves seraient peut-être moins solitaire dorénavant.

Elle a souri de nouveau et c'était comme si le Printemps renaissait à la fin de l'Automne, en oubliant l'Hiver. C'était comme le premier rayon de soleil d'une journée d'Eté, comme la caresse de l'aube qui chantonnerait de belles promesses. Elle avait changé subtilement et me dévorait du regard comme si je pouvais combler toutes ses attentes. C'était totalement fou et inattendu, alors que je pensais que cette femme ne pouvait pas me faire plus d'effet, voilà qu'elle sortait des armes plus lourdes encore et me criblait de balles en un regard.

Impossible de survivre à ça, impossible de résister et puis l'ambiance a soudain tourné sans qu'on n'y soit pour quelque chose. L'album sur les platines avait fait le tour et le silence nous encombra d'un embarras presque palpable. C'était bien dommage ce petit accroc à notre timing parfait mais elle esquissa un sourire amusé.

J'ai ri doucement, je me suis décalée lentement d'elle sans la quitter des yeux pour ne pas risquer de perdre ce feeling si fraichement trouvé, et j'ai rejoint les platines pour changer de musique.

En proie à un millier de sensations, je n'avais pourtant aucune hésitation sur le choix de l'artiste.

J'avais envie de douceur et de percutant, j'avais envie de la surprendre, j'avais envie de classique et d'électronique, j'avais besoin de me brancher sur un son qui saurait apaiser mon cœur tambourinant. J'avais besoin d'un second souffle et d'un brin d'aide pour me lancer car cette femme me bouleversait.

J'ai sorti Led Zeppelin et _Stairway to Heaven_ et je l'ai posé sur la platine. J'ai réglé le volume et je suis retourné à ma place. Je lui ai reproposé du vin, elle a accepté et je la sentais moins tendue, moins dans la retenue, et ça m'a beaucoup plu.

Je me suis approché d'elle sans même y faire attention et j'ai levé mon verre discrètement, elle m'a regardé faussement amusée et a fini par trinquer avec moi. J'avais eu peur qu'elle décline mon invitation mais son sourire presque rieur valait bien le risque de la froisser. Je n'ai pas porté de toast, on est resté silencieuse mais tout en moi, priait pour qu'elle ne fuit plus.

Elle a bu une gorgée sans me lâcher des yeux, j'ai trempé mes lèvres dans le liquide rouge sans trop en abuser et je savais qu'avant la fin de cette nuit, je serais venu à bout de ce défi : la faire changer d'avis.

Je ne devais ni la brusquer, ni la duper, ni l'ensorceler, je devais être vrai, je devais être moi sans tromperie, ni comédie, et ce serait facile d'être fidèle à moi-même avec elle. Je devais faire les choses dans les règles de l'art pour enfin savoir ce que Regina Mills voulait de moi.

Mon choix de musique l'a séduit, elle écoutait les notes, la guitare qui susurrait, la mélodie qui s'installait et cette voix remarquable.

« Vous aimez ? »

« Bien évidement. »

J'ai souri sans faire aucune remarque. J'ai souri bien trop largement pour que ça passe inaperçu et contre toute attente mon sourire fut contagieux.

De seconde en seconde, je la sentais plus libérée et j'avais envie d'explorer cette nouvelle sensation avec elle. Moi-même je me sentais légère, je pourrais me confier, je pourrais me livrer, je pourrais aborder tous les sujets ou presque - certains restaient sensibles pour moi - mais je la trouvais passionnante et je faisais tout pour être à la hauteur.

« Vous savez, je ne fais pas ce genre de chose en temps normal. » Affirma-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Céder à ses pulsions comme tout être humain normalement constitué ? »

« Oui. » A-t-elle répondu toujours un peu honteuse.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez connu personne depuis votre… » Demandais-je trop vite sans penser qu'en réalité je ne voulais pas connaitre la réponse.

« Depuis mon mari ? »

« Oui. » Dis-je timidement.

« Eh bien non... enfin… si… hm, c'est embarrassant, j'avais presque oublié, il y a eu… »

« Qui ça ? Hm pardon, non, ça ne me regarde absolument pas ! »

« C'était Graham… »

« Quoi l'Agent Graham ? Mon Agent Graham ? »

« Oui… mais ça ne voulait rien dire, ça n'a pas compter, ça n'a même pas durer, c'était seulement… »

« Un amant de passage ? »

« Hm oui. »

« On en a toutes eu… y'a rien de honteux à ça … » Ai-je dit en baissant les yeux pour ne pas épilogué sur ce sujet qui n'aurait peut-être pas dû être abordé en fin de compte.

Et puis je me suis mise à rire toute seule et elle s'est sentie offusquée alors je me suis expliquée.

« Vous savez quoi ? L'autre jour, il a essayé de me draguer ! »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Oh oui ! Il était très sérieux… et je l'ai vite fait déchanter, croyez-moi ! »

« Ah et pourquoi ça ? Il est bel homme. »

« Peut-être, ouais, mais il n'avait aucune chance avec moi… premièrement, je ne mélange pas le boulot et le plaisir … et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas. » Me répond-elle avec un brin de malice dans la voix que je n'attendais pas.

« Je préfère les belles brunes élégantes, aux grands ténébreux mal rasés. » Ai-je dit sans détour pour la prendre à son propre jeu.

Elle a rougi, elle s'est cachée derrière une autre gorgée de vin, qui a fini par l'enivrer autant que je l'étais il y a pas si longtemps. Je l'ai vu se trémousser sur place, mal à l'aise de mon compliment mais un peu charmée quand même.

« Vous avez vraiment décliné les avances de Graham ? » Me demande-t-elle pour faire passer sa confusion.

« Oui, carrément. »

« Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. »

« J'ai vu ça… je crois que vous non plus, vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous dise non ? »

« Hm…non ! Je ne répondrais pas à de telles allégations ! »

« Allez arrêter, vous êtes le Maire, vous êtes la personne la plus puissante et influente de la ville, avouez que ça vous énerve quand quelqu'un ose vous défier ? »

« Hm… oui c'est vrai. » Finit-elle par avouer avec une petite moue adorable, entre la culpabilité et la fierté.

« Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir ! »

Elle a ri et j'étais aux anges. Puis ce regard, de nouveau sérieux, planté sur moi, me donnait des coups de jus comme pour me rappeler que les tensions charnelles entre nous étaient toujours bien présentes, même si nous avions pris un peu de recul, nous étions plus proche que nous ne l'avions jamais été.

Dans son regard, j'ai lu un éclair de lucidité qui l'a fait sourire toute seule. Je me posais des questions sur ce qui pouvait bien trotter dans sa tête et mon regard la questionnait ouvertement.

« Graham. » Dit-elle.

« Quoi Graham ? »

« S'il savait… »

« S'il savait quoi ? Vous pourriez finir vos phrases de temps en temps ?! » Lui demandais-je en m'impatientant.

« S'il savait que j'ai furieusement envie de vous à chaque seconde qui passe, il deviendrait dingue. »

Elle m'a scotché au mur, elle m'a plaqué au sol avec sa réplique, mon cœur a bondit et j'ai résisté pour ne pas en faire autant. J'ai dégluti difficilement et en feignant d'être mal à l'aise, je me suis rapprochée d'elle.

Quand j'ai relevé les yeux, je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ce que je désirais le plus, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et au vu du dernier baiser échangé, elle ne me repousserait plus. Je me suis mordu la lèvre pour contrecarrer mes envies et pouvoir continuer de bavarder.

« Il serait jaloux, vous pensez ? Vous m'avez dit que ça n'avait pas compté. » Demandais-je pour être sûr de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

« Pour moi, ça ne voulait rien dire. Je ne ressentais rien pour lui mais … oui, je crois qu'il serait fou de jalousie. »

« Et s'il savait que c'est entièrement réciproque ? »

C'était à son tour de respirer difficilement et de se rapprocher de moi sans en avoir l'air.

« Alors là, je crois qu'il en perdrait la tête, surtout s'il a tenté de vous séduire. »

Son sourire charmeur teinté d'arrogance me plaisait, elle plaisantait maintenant sur un sujet qu'elle n'osait même pas aborder il y a une heure. Je faisais des progrès, Madame le Maire se relaxait enfin et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

« Hm… vous êtes surprenante, vous savez ? » Soupirais-je

Elle a souri timidement en fuyant mon regard. L'absence de compliment dans sa vie devait être grand pour qu'elle réagisse toujours comme si on lui mentait.

« Je vous assure, Regina, vous me surprenez. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Vous êtes une combattante, une survivante, vous êtes une femme sûre d'elle et brillante »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix surtout. »

« Si, on a toujours le choix, on peut toujours abandonner et tout laisser en plan. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai été élevé. »

« Et vous êtes restée forte malgré toutes les embuches et les drames qui ont dû survenir dans votre vie. Vous êtes toujours debout, vous êtes forte et je crois que vous avez encore une place dans votre cœur pour autre chose que votre routine… Je ne dis pas que cette place est pour moi, Regina, je… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais il y a ce truc, irrésistible entre vous et moi, auquel je ne peux pas échapper. »

Elle m'écoutait et succombait à chacune de mes paroles.

« Vous avez de nombreux dons Emma Swan, vous êtes quelqu'un de vraiment unique et de perspicace, vous arrivez à voir le meilleur en moi alors que je ne vous montre que le pire. »

« Le pire ? Non, je crois que vous pouvez faire pire ! Mais vous m'avez très bien accueilli dans votre ville, vous avez été ma première amie ici, hormis Miss-Ruby-je-me-mêle-de-tout ! »

« Hm, oui, Ruby, elle est infernale ! »

« Pas plus que vous, apparemment ! » Rétorquais-je gaiement.

Elle me donna une légère tape sur le bras mais j'eu le temps de rattraper sa main.

« Attention, violence sur agent, ça peut allez loin… » Ai-je dit sur un ton bien plus suave que pour une vraie mise en garde.

Elle a souri à ma provocation et m'a fait lâcher prise. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible sur cette affinité qui naissait et se répandait comme une trainée de poudre entre nous, j'avais toujours autant envie de capturer ses lèvres et ne plus jamais leur rendre leur liberté. J'avais envie de tout découvrir d'elle dans les moindres détails et je n'attendais plus que ses derniers consentements.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _C'était peine perdue, j'étais pieds et poings liés à cette femme qui me charmait alors que je la repoussais, elle m'offrait le meilleur d'elle-même alors que je ne lui offrais que de la résistance._

 _J'étais corps et âme perdus dans ce baiser si léger qu'elle m'avait accordé, que plus rien n'avait eu vraiment d'importance après cela. Nous discutions, nous buvions, nous avons même rit ensemble et je sentais ma peine me faire un léger signe de la main, comme un aurevoir sur le quai d'une gare isolée en rase campagne. Comme si ma tristesse s'effaçait au profit d'une petite joie timide qui voudrait se faire une place dans les décombres de ma solitude et le désordre de mes regrets._

 _J'étais à nouveau moi, libérée de cette pesante obsession à vouloir tout régir, libérée d'un état de contrôle absolue. Je lui avais laissé les rênes, je lui avais conseillé de ne pas abandonner devant ma grande lâcheté et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Sans relâche, elle apaisait mes tourments sans hésitation, elle me prenait de court sans conséquence, elle me tenait tête et sans une once de malveillance, elle prenait soin de moi comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait._

 _Je me sentais de mieux en mieux, je me sentais attirée par elle sans plus que ma morale ne me ressasse ses vieux jugements et ses mauvais conseils. Elle avait trouvé la faille, elle avait su ne pas l'utiliser contre moi et pour cela je me livrais à elle sans plus de barrières, j'avais cette impression incroyable que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et j'avais le gout de cet excellent vin qui m'y aidait fortement._

 _Et je sentais ce moment fatidique où elle et moi allions céder à notre petit jeu. Plus les minutes passaient plus il m'était difficile, voire incontrôlable, de ne pas me rapprocher d'elle par tous les moyens possibles, je cherchais la proximité, je cherchais la chaleur de son corps et bientôt je trouverais ce que j'avais voulu éviter de trop chercher._

 _J'avais le gout du vin et l'envi de ses lèvres qui courraient dans mes veines, l'envie de délier ma peur et de m'enchainer à elle pour ne plus jamais m'en libérer. J'avais cette envie d'autre chose, cette envie d'inconnu qui me terrorisait, j'avais peur oui, mais par-dessus tout, j'avais besoin d'en connaitre plus sur Emma Swan._

 _Je riais à ses blagues, j'aimais le ton de sa voix, j'aimais ces moments où nos corps se frôlaient et où nos regards se croisaient. Elle pouvait être piquante et enflammée puis calme et posée. Elle pouvait tout faire et tout avoir, je la voyais comme un héros qui pourrait me délivrer. Je voulais immobiliser le temps et garder les notes de musique en suspens. Je l'avais assez nié pour le comprendre maintenant, je voulais d'elle plus que tout au monde. Je l'avais solidement contesté mais j'étais en train de craquer._

 _« Attention, violence sur agent, ça peut allez loin… » Dit-elle d'une voix bien trop impliquée._

 _« Vous oseriez m'arrêter ? »_

 _« Tout dépend de la gravité du délit Madame le Maire. » Me répond-elle avec un clin d'œil discret mais assuré._

 _Je crois qu'une partie de moi ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, mais une autre partie de moi, plus éveillée et bizarrement moins sobre, savait que le jeu allait prendre une tout autre tournure d'ici peu de temps. Une partie de moi savait que je ne résisterais pas longtemps à ses avances de plus en plus flagrantes. Une partie de moi savait que j'étais à deux doigts de trahir mes bonnes résolutions de la veille. Résolutions que j'avais de toute évidence laissé au pas de la porte à mon arrivée._

 _« Et est-ce que ce ceci est un délit ? » Ai-je dit en basculant légèrement la tête pour venir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et les retirer aussitôt, avant qu'elle ne me retienne._

 _Je m'étonnais de mes propos, de mes gestes et de la douceur dont je faisais preuve mais c'était bien moi qui réitérais ces actes. Comme si j'avais cru avoir oublier que j'en étais capable, comme si j'avais été trop habitué à la brutalité et à la solitude, comme si je me redécouvrais dans ces gestes qu'elle seule pouvait m'inspirer._

 _« Hm… non, je ne crois pas… » Répondit-elle légérement sonnée, légèrement troublée en rouvrant les yeux._

 _« Tant mieux. » Ai-je dit avec un petit sourire discret et timide._

 _J'avais le cœur au bord de la noyade, j'avais l'impression de vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant, j'avais la sensation de ne jamais avoir été autant en accord avec moi-même._

 _Et elle était si resplendissante, si respectueuse, si drôle et attentionnée qu'on aurait cru un conte de fée, peut-être trop moderne encore, mais certainement magique. J'avais ses yeux bleus dévorants qui me fixaient et je savais déjà à qu'elle point je voulais voir leurs étincelles s'enflammer._

 _« Regina, j'adore ce petit jeu et je ne m'en lasse pas mais sachez le… je ne joue pas avec vous… et pourtant ce n'est pas mon genre, je … je ne me laisse jamais approcher d'aussi près… en tout cas, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. »_

 _« Je l'ai compris et j'ai remarqué que… vous aviez quelque chose de totalement inaccessible et c'est, en réalité, totalement irrésistible. »_

 _« Hm… Vous avez remarqué ?! »_

 _« Oui, je ne suis pas complétement egocentrique ! »_

 _« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »_

 _« Enfin je ne sais pas… C'est juste que j'essaie toujours de me protéger, enfin Henry et moi. »_

 _« Et c'est normal, on est tous comme ça, quand on a souffert, on fait tout pour que ça ne recommence pas. D'autant plus quand on a un enfant à charge, on se doit de le protéger encore plus que soi-même. Je comprends ça parfaitement. Et avec les années on se renferme totalement pour ne plus souffrir... »_

 _« Comme vous et moi ? »_

 _« Hm… oui… je crois »_

 _Je sentais en elle une peine bien dissimulée qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à partager._

 _« J'ai aimé que vous vous confiez sur votre passé l'autre soir au Rabbit Hole. »_

 _« Vous êtes le Maire et moi le nouveau Sherif, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux partir sur de bonnes bases… mais vous ne savez pas tout de moi … »_

 _« Je n'en doute pas un instant, vous êtes encore pleine de mystère et … je ne vous réduirais pas à cette simple période de votre vie dont vous m'avez brièvement fait part. Je… je crois que j'ai voulu apprendre à vous connaitre et que tout a dérapé … »_

 _« Tout a dérapé ? Vos baisers enflammés c'est comme ça que vous les traduisez … en … dérapages ?! »_

 _« Non, Miss Swan, ce que je veux dire c'est que je me suis laissé … emporter… et ça ne me ressemble tellement pas que ça m'a fait peur. »_

 _« Je penses que c'est une réaction tout à fait normale. »_

 _« Vous croyez ? »_

 _« Oui… Regina, je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher, à rien, ni à personne mais… avec vous… Je ne sais pas… Je me suis laissé avoir aussi, je me suis laissé aller aussi... C'est presque impossible à décrire, c'était comme si j'étais incapable de vous résister, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je n'aurais pas pu … »_

 _« Vous m'en voulez ? »_

 _« De quoi ? »_

 _« D'avoir rendu votre arrivée ici plus compliquée ? »_

 _« Plus compliquée ? Vous rigolez ?! Vous l'avez rendu tellement plus excitante !»_

 _« Sérieusement Miss Swan ? »_

 _« Mais je suis très sérieuse ! Votre ville est très charmante mais c'est loin de tout ce que j'ai connu et en arrivant ici, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir … d'ennui et puis… »_

 _« Et puis ? »_

 _« Et puis… je vous ai vu sortir de votre bureau à la Mairie… »_

 _« Oh. »_

 _J'avais la gorge serrée, c'était donc ça, cet air indéfinissable sur son visage lors de notre première rencontre. Mon présentiment n'était donc pas si mauvais que ça. Je l'intriguais, c'était réciproque et ce, dès les premières secondes._

 _« Je vous ai trouvé … hm, je n'ai même pas de mot pour en parler… »_

 _Elle a dit ça en posant sa main sur ma joue, et s'il y avait quelque part encore en moi, quelques légions de résistants, ils s'écroulaient tous sous cette dernière caresse. S'il y avait encore quelconques barricades en renfort tout autour de mon cœur, elles s'embrasaient sous la chaleur de sa paume et lui laissait libre accès à tout ce que j'étais._

 _En entrant si profondément en moi, j'avais peur qu'elle découvre le pire de ce dont j'étais capable, j'avais peur qu'elle me voie tel que j'étais, et j'avais peur que la femme qu'elle croyait voir en moi, n'existe pas. J'avais encore le choix. Je pouvais encore tout arrêter là._

 _Mais sa main est restée là, et son regard planté sur moi. Elle avait saisi mon trouble mais ne fuyait pas devant ce moi profond que je laissais apparaitre. J'ai résisté, j'ai presque tremblé et puis je n'ai pu que m'abandonné devant des puissances plus fortes que moi._

 _Je capitulais. Je rendais les armes en toute connaissance de causes ou presque._

 _J'ai eu du mal à trouver mon souffle mais l'inspiration m'est venue toute seule. Quand sa main a glissé sur ma joue pour s'échapper, je l'ai retenu et je l'ai porté jusqu'à mon cœur. Elle n'a posé aucune résistance, elle n'a fait que suivre le mouvement et puis nos yeux se sont parlé sans qu'on sache vraiment ce qu'ils se disaient._

 _Et j'ai trouvé le courage d'avouer._

 _« Mon cœur me semble moins sombre et moins froid quand vous êtes là… et je vous jure que moi non plus … je ne joue pas. »_

 _« Je le sais déjà. »_

 _Nous luttions depuis bien trop longtemps, il était temps maintenant que nous avions mis quelques mots sur nos peurs, il était temps de laisser faire nos corps sans plus aucune parole, qui seraient devenues bien inutiles._

 _Je me suis mordu la lèvre inferieur, j'ai laissé sa main s'échapper de mon cœur pour qu'elle glisse sur mon corps. J'ai pris ses lèvres entre les miennes et leur présence me comblait dans l'instant. J'ai senti sa main passer dans mon dos et me coller à elle en même temps qu'elle répondait à mon appel de ses lèvres empressées de me retrouver. J'ai senti sous souffle lourd s'éclipser entre deux envolées de baisers. J'ai senti la fièvre m'emporter et j'ai passé mes mains dans ses cheveux pour mieux la sentir et la dévorer._

 _La passion qu'elle m'inspirait me semblait au-delà de tout, l'énergie entre nous était incomparable. Il me semblait n'avoir jamais vécu ça, ou bien c'était enfoui si loin dans ma mémoire que tout me semblait nouveau et complétement fou, ou bien c'était elle qui avait ce pouvoir sur moi._

 _J'ai laissé ma raison de côté une bonne fois pour toute et j'ai laissé le parfum enivrant d'Emma Swan me conduire où j'avais refusé d'aller jusqu'à présent. Les secondes ne défilaient plus correctement, les minutes semblaient s'étendre et ce baiser était si fou que j'en perdais la tête. Le jeu de ses lèvres entre les miennes me réchauffait le corps d'une façon inouïe et je voulais le prolonger plus encore._

 _J'ai senti ses mains remonter lentement dans mon dos j'ai senti les miennes retomber sur la finesse de ses hanches et sous cette chemise légère qui me donnait un bref aperçut de la douceur de sa peau._

 _J'ai senti ses doigts se glisser dans mes cheveux, j'ai senti sa langue effleurer mes lèvres, j'ai senti son envie se mêler à la mienne entre fougue et tendresse. Je perdais pieds, je perdais la bataille et me réjouissais pour le vainqueur. J'étais à la fois sa complice et son otage, j'étais à sa merci mais je me sentais en vie._

 _Oui, j'étais en vie, je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis si longtemps, être en vie, être en émoi dans les bras d'un autre être humain, si bien qu'on croirait ne faire qu'un. C'était fantastique. Elle était fantastique, rude et fragile, droite et douce, passionnée, entière, incorruptible, elle était tout ce que je cherchais._

 _J'ai senti sa vigueur vouloir m'emporter à la renverse mais j'ai résisté, je lui ai prouvé qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de me guider, ni de me défier. Elle a glissé ses mains sur mon corps, je les ai senti se faufiler et caresser mes courbes, je les ai sentis me dévêtir de ma veste et j'ai laissé faire. Et puis j'ai imposé ma loi. Je l'ai faite reculer et s'adosser durement dans le canapé, j'ai relevé de quelques centimètres cette jupe bien trop serrée et j'ai passé ma jambe par-dessus les siennes._

 _En face à face, elle ne me lâchait pas du regard, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et d'intrigue, sa bouche entre ouverte marquait sa surprise, mais elle m'a laissé faire, et a retrouvé mes lèvres aussi vite qu'elle a pu en me serrant contre elle. J'ai senti ses mains sortir mon haut en soie rouge de leur écrin pour glisser sur mon dos nu. J'ai senti ses lèvres plus voraces que jamais, me déstabiliser et pourtant tout était doux et terriblement entêtant._

 _J'ai déplacé mes mains de sa nuque à son cou, j'ai effleuré sa mâchoire au passage, j'ai glissé ma caresse jusqu'à ce chemisier déjà très accueillant, j'ai saisi le premier bouton sentit sous mes doigts et je l'ai fait sauter sans qu'elle ne manifeste aucune plainte. J'ai retenu ses lèvres entre deux soupirs, j'ai retenu les mots qui me venaient à l'esprit et j'ai suivi mes envies qui s'accordaient parfaitement aux siennes. J'ai senti nos corps se parler entre eux et j'ai senti ses mains me détailler avec avidité pendant que j'ôtais les boutons de sa chemise un à un et découvrais la finesse de sa lingerie, de son corps et de sa peau._

 _Impossible de ne pas vouloir y gouter, j'ai quitté sa bouche et j'ai maculé son cou de baisers fiévreux jusqu'à sentir son pouls sous mes lèvres. J'ai senti mon cœur s'emballer. J'ai senti ses mains dériver sur mes cuisses puis sous ma jupe, je les ai senti s'aventurer jusqu'où l'étroit tissu le leur permettaient. J'ai senti sa contrariété, elle a bloqué ma nuque d'une de ses mains et m'a basculé en arrière sans que je ne puisse rien y faire._

 _Ma défaite était complète._

 _Je m'abandonnais entre ses bras en me réjouissant de son étreinte et de ses caresses de plus en plus exagérées. Je me laissais filer entre ses doigts malicieux sans essayer de la retenir. Et j'arrivais soudain à presque croire au Paradis. Ses lèvres dans mon cou avaient accéléré le rythme de mon cœur et quand je senti son corps s'allonger pleinement sur moi, il n'eut plus aucun rythme du tout._

 _Elle a glissé sa jambe entre les miennes, elle a relevé la tête et s'est emparé de ma bouche sans plus aucune retenue, elle a rendu mes souhaits réalité au fur et à mesure de nos baisers. Et nous basculions petit à petit vers un univers rien qu'à nous. Nous accordions nos caresses sans se concerter, tout était simple et délicat, tout était fluide et merveilleux._

 _J'aimais ses mains sur moi, elle aimait ma peau sous ses doigts j'aimais ses baisers, elle aimait mes soupirs de plaisir j'aimais sa force, elle aimait ma douceur ou bien était-ce le contraire ? Je ne savais plus très bien._

 _Nous nous rencontrions pour la première fois, nous nous comprenions mieux que jamais. Et j'aurais jeté les sorts les plus noirs pour que tout reste ainsi, pour que le temps n'emporte pas cette nuit dans ses couloirs obscurs. J'aurais volontiers joué de ruse et de magie pour garder ainsi son corps contre le mien, j'aurais usé de mes pouvoirs pour figer le temps et nous garder à l'abri. Mais je n'avais pas de tels dons et le temps s'écoula pour me faire revenir à moi._

 _J'ai perdu mon souffle et mon cœur s'emballa, c'était trop pour moi. Pourtant je n'étais pas le genre de femme à reculer une fois ce genre de cap passé. J'étais le genre de femme à tout contrôler, avec les hommes, ça me semblait plus facile, là, j'étais soudain perdue, captive une nouvelle fois de mes angoisses mal placées._

 _Je l'ai senti se retenir et hésiter comme si elle comprenait ce qui me retenait puis elle m'a regardé de ses yeux si flamboyants que j'eu encore l'impression que j'allais la blesser. Elle était si rayonnante que j'avais du mal à croire réellement que nos baisers en étaient la cause._

 _« Regina, est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

 _« Hm… oui, oui, j'ai… j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps encore… je peux avoir quelques minutes et vous emprunter votre salle de bain ? »_

 _« Bien sûr, faites. »_

 _« Merci. »_

 _J'ai déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop, elle s'est poussée pour me laisser me relever et puis j'ai filé à l'étage._

 **Emma Swan :**

Cette femme était insupportable, lunatique et obstinée, tout ce que j'aurais dû détester, et pourtant, elle était, ce soir, tout ce que je désirais. Elle était en perpétuelle combat contre elle-même et lorsque je crus avoir gagner la partie, la voilà qui m'échappait encore.

Mon Dieu que cette femme était compliquée.

Elle était partie se réfugier dans ma salle de bain, me laissant seule sur le canapé à moitié débrayer et ne sachant vraiment plus quoi penser.

Je me suis levée, j'ai détendu mes épaules, j'ai dégourdi mes nerfs et mes envies. J'ai reboutonné un ou deux boutons de ma chemise avec négligence et j'ai rôdé au pied de l'escalier. J'étais à mon tour très nerveuse, je m'attendais au pire, je m'attendais à la voir redescendre en larme, s'excuser en bafouillant et s'enfuir avec son manteau sous le bras. Je m'imaginais avoir tout gâché, je m'imaginais ne plus la revoir et ça me traumatisait en quelques instants.

Et puis j'ai entendu une porte claquer et le bruit de ses talons dans le couloir, j'ai rejoint les platines pour changer de disque comme si de rien n'était, comme si je n'étais pas prise de panique. Je respirais encore mais j'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Et puis j'ai senti sa présence dans la pièce et j'ai soupiré pour rester calme en oubliant l'horrible idée qu'elle puisse partir en claquant la porte. Je l'ai senti s'approcher pendant que je rangeais le vinyle dans sa pochette. Elle s'est collée dans mon dos, elle a dégagé mes cheveux sur le côté et a déposé un baiser dans mon cou, puis ses mains se sont glissées sur mon ventre pour me prendre par la taille.

Enfin mon cœur battait de nouveau, enfin mes nerfs se déliaient. Elle était restée.

Son baiser était si doux et si appuyé que je compris que son angoisse était passé et la mienne pouvait faire de même. Mes mains tâtonnaient dans les piles et les caisses de disque sans que je n'arrive à me décider tant sa présence derrière moi me déroutait. Elle a tendu la main pour déloger, un peu par hasard je crois, un récent live de _Her_ , une reprise d'un vieux classique déjà repris mainte fois par les plus grands comme _Aretha Franklin ou Otis Redding._

Elle a basculé la tête et m'a souri. J'ai tenté de cacher ma surprise mais _A Chance is Gonna Come_ était un morceau parfait pour nous, jazz doux et torturé, mélodieux et enivrant. J'ai posé son choix sur la platine, j'ai monté le volume et le son est parti en même temps qu'elle s'est emparée de moi.

Elle m'a poussé à lui faire face, elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et m'a embrassé comme jamais on ne m'avait embrassé. Je devais être trop jeune quand j'ai rencontré Neal, je devais être trop paumé quand j'avais rencontré Hannah, maintenant que j'étais une adulte à peu près bien dans ses baskets et dans sa tête, je comprenais ce que c'était d'être avec quelqu'un. D'être réellement avec quelqu'un, lui donner tout ce que l'on a, lui offrir tout ce que l'on est.

Elle me désarmait totalement, elle avait libéré sa fougue et sa passion en un torrent d'amour exaltant et pénétrant. J'avais du mal à tenir mes positions tellement elle m'avait coupé les jambes, comme si je perdais l'usage de mon corps pendant un instant où elle serait la seule à pouvoir m'empêcher de tomber. Et puis la surprise est passée et je me suis réveillée de cette douce envolée de baisers.

J'ai placé mes mains sur ses hanches puis je les ai glissés dans son dos, j'ai passé une jambe entre les siennes et tout doucement je me suis mis à danser, un peu entre les notes, un peu en décalé, un peu plus lentement que le rythme déjà installé. Je sentais les tissus légers faire barrière entre nous, je sentais son corps se coller à moi un peu plus à chaque petit pas dans lequel je l'entrainais.

Elle était douce et fiévreuse, et j'avais envie de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à l'aube. J'avais laissé le peu de doutes que j'avais au placard, j'avais décidé de me laisser aller puisque de toute évidence je ne pouvais pas y échapper et maintenant qu'elle ne luttait plus, je pouvais vraiment laisser libre court à mes intentions.

Nous dansions lentement ensemble, nous ne pouvions lutter contre l'envie de s'embrasser plus de quelque secondes et ses baisers ne cessaient de me rendre plus dépendante encore. Nos mains cherchaient l'autre comme s'il allait s'enfuir, et nos vêtements nous semblaient bientôt en trop. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mes pas nous guidaient vers le canapé, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'apprêtais à l'emporter avec moi et la basculer sur le cuir mais elle m'a retenu et a stoppé mon élan.

J'ai cru encore faire un arrêt cardiaque en pensant qu'elle faisait marche arrière mais son regard en disait bien plus long. Elle a souri timidement puis a fait un petit signe de tête, et j'ai compris ses désirs et ses ambitions, j'ai compris que ce petit canapé de cuir n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes et j'ai senti tout mon corps manifester une joie immense. C'était elle qui m'incitait à passer à la vitesse supérieure, elle n'avait plus rien de l'animal farouche qu'elle était à son arrivée, elle n'avait plus rien de la femme contrariée par ses propres idées, elle était enfin un peu plus elle-même.

J'ai pris sa main et je l'ai guidé à l'étage, son sourire à demi voilé et ses joues empourprées me rendaient dingue et je savais que passée le seuil de la porte de ma chambre, j'allais devenir plus dingue encore. J'ai ralenti le pas en haut des escaliers, comme s'il me fallait un moment pour reprendre ma respiration, comme s'il me fallait un moment de préparation avant le grand plongeon.

Elle me suivait, silencieuse, gracieuse, féline et terriblement belle. Il émanait de ses traits et de ses courbes des ondes qui m'attiraient irrésistiblement. Il y avait chez elle quelque chose que je n'avais fait que soupçonner, il y avait chez elle un charme sensuel surnaturel, une force d'attraction intense et séduisante. Elle était une incarnation parfaite de la beauté du prédateur, ténébreuse, au regard profond et dévorant.

C'était presque surréaliste, c'était presque comme au ralenti, comme quand on garde la tension à son comble jusqu'à la dernière seconde, comme quand on laisse en suspens l'action avant que tout explose, comme ce moment où tout s'arrête juste avant que la lionne ne fonde sur sa proie. Et en posant le pied dans cette chambre plongée dans le noir, où seul un large rayon de lune passait par la fenêtre, elle m'a prise par la taille et m'a serré contre elle. J'ai senti ses mains redéboutonner minutieusement ma chemise, j'ai senti ses lèvres s'emparer des miennes dans une danse exaltée et tout mon être semblait chavirer.

Je l'ai attiré à moi, puis j'ai passé mes mains sous son haut, elle a levé les bras sans que je la presse pour le faire, je lui ai retiré et je l'ai admiré dans la pénombre. Lingerie fine, noire, exceptionnelle. Corps sublime, galbé de courbes fermes et captivantes. Je perdais la tête plus vite que prévu, je n'avais qu'entrevu la douceur de sa peau et déjà je savais que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer.

Elle a défait ma chemise qui depuis longtemps était déboutonnée, elle a frôlé mon corps de ses doigts délicats, elle a gouté ma peau et s'est faufilé toujours plus bas. Elle a frôlé mon ventre de ses lèvres, elle a découvert la forme de mes abdos qui se contractaient sous sa caresse humide, elle a glissé ses mains jusqu'à la fermeture de mon pantalon et j'ai lancé ma tête en arrière, j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis mordu la lèvre. C'était presque trop intense pour moi, ces premières caresses étaient comme un trophée que l'on avait trop longtemps attendu de gagner. C'était pour moi comme une petite victoire sur l'adversité. C'était comme gouter au bonheur après en avoir tellement entendu parler.

J'ai senti ses lèvres remonter, et frôler ma poitrine, j'ai senti ses mains s'appliquer et mon pantalon glisser le long de mes jambes. Je l'ai senti passer la paume de ses mains le long de mes cuisses et de mes hanches. Je la sentais chavirer et se perdre dans cette étreinte tout autant que moi.

J'ai éloigné mon vêtement du pied et j'ai retourné la situation. J'ai reculé de quelques pas, je l'ai faite tourner comme pour la faire la valser et elle s'est retrouvée dos au mur. J'ai laissé mes baisers frôler ses seins sur la fine dentelle de sa lingerie et j'ai senti son souffle se gonfler. J'ai cherché la fermeture éclair sur le côté de sa jupe et je l'ai fait glisser lentement, si lentement que je l'ai vu me supplier de me presser.

Et puis très vite, talons, jupe et bas étaient à terre au côté de mon futal noir et de ma chemise blanche, et puis très vite la folie s'est éprise de nous et, pas à pas, nous emporta dans un grand émoi. Je me souviens de sa force et de sa délicatesse, je me souviens de la chaleur de ses reins et de ses mains, je me souviens de tout, absolument tout, la moindre la caresse, le moindre sursaut.

J'étais en train d'immaculer son corps de baisers entre les sous-vêtements qu'elle portait encore, j'étais en train d'y mettre toutes les formes de dévotion possible et imaginable, j'étais en train d'écrire ma passion sur sa peau et me délivrer de tous mes maux par la même occasion. Elle me faisait un bien fou, elle me rendait meilleure que je ne l'étais, elle me rendait la flamme qui manquait à mon cœur pour se réchauffer.

Et puis avec autant de douceur que de brutalité, nous avons basculer sur la couette blanche. Nos corps se découvrant l'un et l'autre pour la première fois. Elle était si belle que j'eu du mal à retrouver mon souffle. J'ai senti son corps soumis à un tremblement presque imperceptible mais brutale, j'ai vu la prunelle de ses yeux vaciller et divaguer.

« Gina… Tu trembles ? »

« Ce n'est rien… embrasse-moi… »

J'ai obéi à ses ordres sans me faire prier. J'ai obéi à toutes les nuances dans son regard comme si les idées venaient de moi, comme si j'endossait la responsabilité de ce qui allait suivre, pourtant c'était bien elle qui avait amené tout ça.

J'avais eu peur du fiasco, j'avais eu peur d'en faire trop mais l'évidence était là, sous mes doigts, nous étions faites pour vivre ça. Rien n'aurait pu l'éviter. C'était étrange, comme si c'était écrit, comme si c'était évident.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je n'avais pas cru ça possible, je n'avais jamais songé que tant de délicatesse et de puissance pouvait s'allier à merveille et émaner de la même et unique personne. Elle était tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, elle était un miracle dans mon monde sans espoir, elle était la clef de ma prison dorée._

 _J'avais eu un moment de malaise incontrôlable, un moment de faiblesse totalement involontaire de ma part, je ne contrôlais plus rien et j'avais dû fuir l'étreinte de ses bras avant de ne plus pouvoir respirer du tout. Je m'étais réfugiée dans la salle de bain après avoir gardé un semblant de self-control devant elle, je m'étais retrouvée face à moi-même dans le miroir sans plus pouvoir retrouver un souffle normal, en proie à la panique._

 _Je n'arrivais pas à soutenir mon propre regard, mon cœur s'emballait, je ne pensais qu'à ses baisers et à où cela allait nous mener. Je pensais ne pas en être capable, je pensais encore ne pas vouloir en arriver là et pourtant il fallait bien admettre que depuis deux semaines, j'avais inconsciemment tout fait pour que ça arrive. J'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai respiré lentement, et il m'a fallu un certain temps pour retrouver une stabilité émotionnelle qui me permettrait de ne pas m'enfuir en courant. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que je préférais agir et avoir des remords, que m'enfuir et regretter plus tard._

 _J'ai soutenu mon regard, j'ai affiché ce sourire machiavélique que j'affichais toujours quand une décision était prise, j'ai gonflé mon corps de ce courage sauvage et sensuel qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de moi en toute hâte et je suis redescendue retrouver Emma dans son salon._

 _Et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante et adorée que pendant ces instants dans ses bras, tout contre ce corps fin et parfait en tout point. Elle avait calmé mes peurs, elle avait apaisé les quelques sursauts d'inquiétude qui s'étaient épris de moi quand son corps, pratiquement nu, recouvra le mien pour la première fois. Elle avait été parfaite._

 _Et je sentais ma vie prendre un autre sens dans ses bras. Je sentais son émotion en nous découvrant l'une et l'autre, je sentais ses féroces baisers m'enivrer au point de ne plus vouloir désaouler. Je sentais sa passion m'animer de désirs encore inavoués, à peine imaginés mais qui se devaient de se réaliser. J'entendais les notes de musique en sourdine changer de cadence et m'emporter dans un jeu dont je ne connaissais pas encore toutes les règles._

 _Elle avait délié mes tourments et j'avais pu laisser mon envie dévorante sortir de sa cage, j'admirais son corps et je la dévorais de baisers. Elle m'avait rendu la pareil et nous nous étions délestées de nos tissus encombrants._

 _J'avais totalement cessé de lutter contre ma lucidité. J'avais oublié toutes ces raisons pour lesquelles je ne devrais pas être là. J'avais oublié qui j'étais censée être, pour ne plus penser qu'à qui je voulais être. Et je ne voulais plus être cette femme austère que l'on craint, cette femme tellement en mal d'amour qu'elle grille tous ceux qui lui veulent du bien, cette femme que j'étais et que je détestais._

 _Je sentais ses mains me caresser avec délicatesse mais ses lèvres me dévoraient avidement, je sentais le paradoxe m'emporter entre la douceur et la force. J'ai senti sa puissance se relâcher et j'entrepris de la repousser légèrement, juste pour l'admirer, comme ça, en fin sous-vêtements blanc dans un rayon de lune. Je l'ai repoussé jusqu'à la limite de son lit. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de si beau et de si féminin. Ses bottes montantes, ses vestes en cuir, son holster et son arme ne laissaient pas imaginer une telle finesse. Elle était sublime et je crois que ses yeux me dévoraient de la même façon que les miens._

 _C'était comme une connexion, comme une conversation sans mot, comme si un seul regard suffisait. Je me mordais la lèvre, ses mains se sont approchées de moi, j'ai joint mes doigts aux siens. C'était plus délicieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Puis on s'est embrassées, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter._

 _Sans plus pouvoir contrôler nos mains et nos corps, nous avons basculé dans la plus intense tendresse. Le moindre de ses gestes avaient un impact grandiose sur moi, la moindre caresse me laissait ivre et je m'acharnais à lui prouver les émotions qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Elle était si habile que mon corps sursautait à chacune de ses caresses, comme si je me découvrais à son contact de nouvelles zones sensibles dont je n'imaginais même pas l'existence._

 _Elle a passé ses mains dans mon dos et dégrafé mon soutien-gorge, j'ai placé mes bras devant moi pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas tout de suite, puis elle s'est assise sur son lit, elle a laissé l'empreinte humide de ses lèvres sur mon ventre, puis sur mon bassin, puis sur la dentelle de mon sous-vêtement. Je perdais littéralement la tête sous ses baisers et je sentais ses mains faire glisser la dentelle sur mes cuisses. Je m'abandonnais, je laissais faire et je me dévoilais tout entière à cette femme qui soudain ne me semblait plus si étrangère._

 _J'ai baissé les bras et j'ai laissé tomber ma lingerie au sol et elle m'a regardé avec tant d'envie que j'ai cru rougir. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a basculé sur le lit en riant. Elle s'est accroupie sur moi avec un sourire sauvage, puis s'est penchée vers moi et mes lèvres n'attendaient que ça. J'ai passé mes mains sous les bretelles de son sous-vêtement, j'ai atteint les agrafes et les ai détachés tout en sentant son souffle s'accélérer._

 _Plus rien n'avait de sens si ce n'est le rythme de nos corps l'un contre l'autre qui s'empressaient de se découvrir et de se satisfaire. Puis je l'ai faite rouler sur le côté et bloqué sous mon poids, elle souriait sous mes baisers, elle s'enivrait de moi autant que je m'inspirais d'elle. J'ai glissé mes lèvres le long de son corps et mes mains se sont chargées de la dévêtir entièrement. Ainsi nous étions à égalité, ainsi nous étions totalement mises à nue, et plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'est d'apprendre à s'aimer._

 _Elle a frémi sous mes mains et c'était exquis. Elle s'est relevée et m'a fait face, son regard était si perturbant et intense que tout mon être semblait fiévreux, plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle s'est emparée de mes lèvres et de mon corps tout entier. Elle avait la force et la conviction de pouvoir me faire lâcher prise, elle a laissé ses mains emporter les miennes au-dessus de nos têtes. J'étais de nouveau sous elle, à sa merci, totalement démunie mais totalement convaincue d'être à l'abri, totalement convaincu d'être là où je devais être._

 _Ses baisers ne me laissaient pas de répit et j'en voulais toujours plus, son corps s'appliqua à me rendre folle et très vite j'eu besoin de libérer mes mains. Sur moi, les muscles de son corps se développaient, j'agrippais ses bras fins qui se gorgeaient de force, soudain musclés et veinés presque outre mesure. Ce corps athlétique se dévoilait entièrement à moi. Je sentais mon corps l'imiter, je sentais la moindre fibre de mon corps en contact avec le sien, alors qu'elle m'emportait et prenait possession de moi comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Nous luttions dans un ballet intime et divin, complétement enivrées l'une de l'autre. Elle finit par me rendre ma liberté pour que je m'applique à lui faire entrevoir ce dont j'étais capable._

 _J'ai glissé ma jambe entre les siennes, elle s'est cambrée un peu plus, alors j'ai pu gouter à la fermeté de ses petits seins bombés, et à cet instant, j'ai pu entrevoir l'éveille de nos sens se décupler. J'ai subi ses agitations avec délectation et j'ai succombé à toutes ses promesses et ses fines caresses. J'étais éprise de son corps et de ses yeux qui me fixaient sans relâche entre deux soupirs. Mon corps brûlait contre le sien et nos mains cherchaient à combler cette envie insupportable qui nous animait. Elle avait un don pour m'emporter avec elle dans d'infinie plaisir dont j'ignorais jusque-là l'existence._

 _J'étais solennellement et éperdument éprise d'Emma Swan. C'était maintenant ancré dans ma chair, c'était maintenant le plus beau secret que je gardais, j'étais folle de cette femme, et encore plus après cette première nuit que je ne voulais pas voir s'achever._

 **Emma Swan :**

Tout était un peu flou, ma vue, mon esprit, même mon corps. Les jambes entremêlées sous les draps à celles de cette sublime brune, la tête lourde sur l'oreiller et ses lèvres toujours à portées que je ne pouvais cesser d'embrasser. Qui je suis ? et où je suis ? Je n'en savais trop rien, tout ce que je savais c'est que j'étais bien. Et ça faisait longtemps. Je ne sais même pas si ça m'était déjà réellement arrivée, de me sentir aussi bien.

J'ai ouvert les yeux avec hésitation, un peu contre mon gré, comme si j'avais peur qu'en les ouvrants, elle ne soit plus là, comme si j'avais peur d'avoir rêvé, comme si j'avais le sentiment d'avoir serré contre moi une douce et réelle hallucination. Mais elle était bien là. Elle était toujours là, blottit contre moi, les yeux clos, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, l'air tout à fait calme mais la respiration saccadée, le souffle court et le corps tremblant encore.

J'étais moi-même dans un état proche du chaos total, entre le vertige et la béatitude, choquée mais totalement épanouie.

J'étais toujours enveloppée de ses bras, j'étais toujours prisonnière de cette atmosphère qu'elle avait installée et à laquelle j'avais largement contribué. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ces images d'elle qui défilaient dans ma tête, tantôt impertinente et dominatrice, tantôt douce, conquise et séduisante mais par-dessus tout, sublime, comme un cadeau tombé du ciel.

Elle avait tant de facettes que nos jeux prirent fin, à bout de souffle et de force, sans que j'en rencontre toutes les versions. Elle avait tant de choses à offrir que j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'au début de mes surprises.

J'avais du mal à y croire, une telle femme dans mes bras, dans mes draps. Je n'avais jamais osé en rêver en réalité, et se confronter à cet éveil brutal devant l'évidence était tout simplement fou. J'ai caressé sa joue pour me confirmer sa présence même si je sentais le poids de sa jambe sur les miennes et ses bras autour de moi. Elle a ouvert les yeux, elle était bien là.

J'ai soutenu son regard hagard, j'ai souri timidement, puis plus largement car il m'était impossible de cacher le bien que je ressentais. La prunelle de ses yeux est passée par toutes les teintes avant de me sourire aussi, un peu gênée, un peu froissé, mais apparemment comblée, conquise, heureuse. Je ne voyais rien de mal dans le reflet de ses yeux, ni honte, ni culpabilité, ni remord. Je me suis mordu la lèvre devant les étincelles qui pétillaient dans son regard, j'avais encore envie d'emprunter ses lèvres pour les inviter à danser.

Elle m'a devancé, elle m'a pris de court et a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes avant que je n'aie eu le temps de le faire, mais le résultat était le même, nos corps roulaient encore ensemble dans les draps défaits.

C'était incroyable cette sensation de la sentir entièrement contre moi, c'était magique, c'était fantastique et je cru me surprendre à prier le temps de s'arrêter là, d'arrêter juste à cet instant entre elle et moi. Mais bien sûr, il ne m'entendait pas et les minutes défilaient à une allure folle pour rattraper les moments que j'avais voulu lui voler.

Et alors que mes mains tentaient une énième évasion sur ses courbes raffinées, elle m'a repoussé et s'est allongée à côté de moi. Elle me tenait en retrait mais pas assez pour que nos corps ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Elle a posé sa main sur ses yeux comme si elle avait besoin d'un moment pour revenir à elle. Je l'ai laissé prendre son temps, je l'ai laissé respirer, moi-même j'en avais besoin mais je ne cessais de la regarder, si belle dans la pâle lumière de la nuit.

Elle a soupiré lourdement et ses muscles se sont détendus. Elle a étiré ses bras avant de les replacer sur moi et de se rapprocher lentement, beaucoup trop lentement.

« Miss Swan… »

Je l'ai regardé avec insistance.

« Hm… Emma… je… »

« Oui ? »

« Il est tard, je devrais rentrer. » Annonça-t-elle en évitant de dire le fond de sa pensée.

« C'est bien dommage Regina. » Ais-je répondu avec un clin d'œil malicieux pour faire passer mon déplaisir à la voir partir.

Elle a souri, légérement, elle n'était plus dupe de mes mascarades à deux balles. Elle savait maintenant ce que je ressentais, même sans aucun mot, elle pouvait l'imaginer.

« J'aimerais rester, crois-moi j'aimerais rester auprès de toi… mais j'ai un fils à la maison, je dois rentrer. »

« Je sais bien, c'est juste que… »

« Juste que quoi ? »

« Hm, Regina, tu vas me forcer à le dire ? »

« J'aimerais bien l'entendre oui. »

« Eh bien… c'est juste que… que tu as été incroyable, et que j'aurais aimé que cette nuit ne se termine pas… et crois-moi je crois n'avoir jamais prononcé ces paroles de toute ma vie. » Ais-je dit sans vraiment me contrôler, comme si la béatitude dans mes veines me faisait dire des choses inavouables.

Elle a semblé touchée au plus profond de son cœur, et un peu triste pour moi si jamais je n'avais eu cette sensation avant ce soir. Elle a semblé changer de visage et j'ai vu son émotion la trahir. Elle a mordu ses lèvres, et je m'en suis emparée, encore. Elle m'a rendu mon baiser avec un désir inégalable au point de m'en laisser rêveuse. Elle m'a transmis un souhait secret, une envie bien définie, l'envie de se revoir très vite. J'ai compris, dans ses gestes et dans cette larme échappée sur sa joue, qu'elle avait tout autant envie que moi de remettre ça.

Elle s'est enfuit de mes draps avec tant de délicatesse que sa caresse persistait sur mon corps. Je l'ai regardé s'habiller, l'œil amusé mais un peu triste. Elle avait les joues teintées de rose, même dans la pénombre j'avais pu le voir. J'ai enfilé ma chemise et je l'ai raccompagné à la porte d'entrée.

En pleine nuit, en pleine folie, elle m'embrassait à en perdre l'esprit. Elle me disait bonne nuit dans un dernier baiser échangé sous le perron au loin, la ville tout entière dormait et nous étions seules à avoir l'impression de vivre vraiment.

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

« A demain… Gina » Ai-je chuchoté entre deux derniers baisers de nos lèvres qui ne voulaient pas se séparer.

Elle s'est éloignée de cette démarche fabuleuse. J'ai regardé sa voiture démarrer et s'éloigner avant de refermer la porte. Je suis remontée me coucher, complètement choquée, complétement sous le charme, totalement envoutée, totalement épuisée. Le cabot m'a suivi cette fois-ci et a préféré se coucher sur le tapis au pied du lit, en voyant la pagaille des draps défaits de nos ébats.

Je me suis endormie avec son parfum sur l'oreiller. J'aurais aimé prolongé l'instant jusqu'au lendemain matin, mais j'étais bien assez lucide pour savoir qu'une liaison avec Madame le Maire n'allait pas être de tout repos. Mon corps en tremblait encore, mes lèvres ressentaient déjà le manque mais le sommeil m'emporta tout de même, lourd et serein, avec seulement des bribes d'images de lèvres et de corps qui s'entremêlent. Avec seulement le souvenir de ses lèvres gravé sur ma peau humide.

J'avais gouter au Paradis et il me tardait de mourir de nouveau.


	14. Jour 17

**Jour 17. Mercredi.**

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je m'étais réveillée extrêmement de bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui s'était couché aussi tard. Je m'étais éveillé ce matin-là, dans la peau d'une tout autre personne._

 _En plein milieu de la nuit - j'étais rentrée à plus de trois heures du matin - j'avais retrouvé la babysitteur endormie dans le canapé, je l'avais réveillé doucement en lui demandant comment allait Henry - tout allait bien, il allait même mieux et avait été infernal toute la soirée. Elle avait regardé sa montre et j'avais tenté de garder mon air le plus impassible, en sortant une liasse de billet de mon portefeuille sans même les compter. D'un regard entendu, elle était rentrée chez elle sans un mot de plus._

 _Je suis ensuite montée regarder mon fils dormir comme un ange, puis je suis allé me coucher. J'étais enivrée, flottant sur un nuage invisible que j'étais seule à pouvoir sentir, j'étais moi et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu une soirée hors du temps, hors de ma vie, une histoire si époustouflante, que je m'étonnais qu'elle me soit arrivée à moi._

 _J'avais beau me repasser toutes les scènes de la soirée en long, en large et en travers, je ne me trompais pas, j'avais bel et bien passé la nuit avec Emma Swan, dans son lit et dans ses bras. J'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, tout se bousculait dans ma tête mais une chose était sûr, j'étais mieux que jamais je n'avais été._

 _Et au petit matin, j'étais de bonne humeur, assise face à la fenêtre de la cuisine, dégustant mon café, le sourire aux lèvres. Je regardais ce ciel un peu gris qui pourtant me semblait beau, je m'inventais les bourgeons du printemps en plein automne, j'entendais les oiseaux chanter alors qu'il n'y avait que le silence qui régnait, jusqu'au « bonjour maman » un peu endormi d'Henry qui me fit presque sursauter._

 _« Bonjour mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi ? tu te sens mieux ? »_

 _« Oui, maman. »_

 _« Que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner ? » Ai-je dit en me précipitant vers le frigo._

 _« Je ne sais pas. »_

 _« Tu te sens d'aller à l'école ? Ou tu veux rester ici ? »_

 _« J'ai le choix ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Alors j'y vais mais… »_

 _« Henry, si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu en parle à ton institutrice et tu rentres à la maison, d'accord ? »_

 _« D'accord. »_

 _« Bien, mon chéri » Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front pour vérifier que la fièvre était bien tombée._

 _Je lui ai apporté un jus de fruit pour commencer et puis il m'a regardé lui préparer des pancakes avec un air étrange alors j'ai ravalé ma soudaine et extraordinaire bonne humeur. J'ai arrêté de sourire en piochant quelques myrtilles pour les manger au lieu de les ajouter à sa préparation. Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'ai servi et j'ai repris le court de mon café et de mon journal, en ravalant ce sourire qui, encore une fois, ne pensait qu'à s'afficher sur mes lèvres._

 _« Maman ? »_

 _« Oui, Henry ? »_

 _« Tu es rentrée tard ? »_

 _« Hm… Hm... je… je… oui c'est possible. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Pourquoi ? » Ai-je dit en bafouillant, en ayant même failli avaler de travers._

 _« Comme ça. Je me suis inquiété que tu ne reviennes pas. »_

 _J'étais sur le point de lui délivrer un énorme mensonge pour me justifier mais finalement je n'ai rien dit du tout. Il m'a souri et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me remerciait de me taire plutôt que de lui mentir._

 _« Ne t'inquiète de rien mon Petit Prince, tout va bien. » L'ai-je réconforté en le regardant dans les yeux avec un grand sourire sincère._

 _Puis il a mangé et s'est préparé pour l'école. Je l'ai déposé en échangeant quelques mots avec Mary-Margareth quant à son état de santé encore fragile puis j'ai filé au bureau._

 _Mais impossible, une fois là-bas, de me concentrer. Voilà que ça recommençait, j'avais en tête des images d'elle, bien plus folles que les pensées qui me hantaient la semaine dernière, et j'avais besoin de prendre sur moi pour arriver à travailler sur les quelques dossiers qui m'attendaient._

 _Cette pile de dossier qui me narguait alors que je n'avais en tête que les notes de musique de la veille, ses baisers, ses caresses et nos extases. Toute cette nuit passée avec elle me laissait songeuse, rêveuse et l'air ailleurs. Toute cette douceur entre elle et moi, me laissait la peau tatouée de frissons et cette rage tendre qu'elle s'était appliquée à déverser sur moi était l'unique chose à laquelle je pouvais penser._

 _Elle était l'unique chose à laquelle je pouvais penser._

 _Et j'espérais que ce sentiment s'atténue sinon je n'aurais plus qu'à démissionner mais je me suis reprise en main jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, avec beaucoup de difficulté, il fallait bien l'avouer._

 **Emma Swan :**

Les rayons du soleil avaient remplacé les rayons de Lune qui persistaient à s'échouer sur son corps nu que je voyais encore dans mes rêves éveillés. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à me lever, lovée dans ses draps qui l'avait vu rougir de plaisir. J'avais eu un mal fou à me sortir de cette nuit envoutante, j'avais eu un mal fou à mettre un pied hors du lit.

Et puis une fois la tornade dans ma tête passée, j'avais cet élan de bien-être incomparable qui attestait d'avoir passé une nuit pas comme les autres. J'avais le sourire et l'envie de voir le soleil derrière ces nuages gris.

J'avais enfin l'impression d'être éveillée à la vie, vraiment éveillée, consciente des petites comme des grandes choses qui m'entouraient, comme si j'avais envie de voir le paysage sous un autre jour, sous une autre forme, avec d'autres nuances, bien trop discrètes et délicates pour que tout le reste du monde ne les remarque. J'avais envie de croire à la touche de bonheur qu'elle avait insufflé en moi.

J'ai passé un temps interminable sous la douche, rêveuse, puis j'ai filé au poste avec une heure de retard, mais être le chef avait ses avantages et pour une fois, je ne m'en étais pas privé.

« Bonjour les gars ! » Lançais-je un peu trop gaiement à leur goût.

« Bonjour Sherif. » Répondirent en cœur en me regardant bizarrement.

Je me suis demandé ce qui n'allait pas chez moi pour qu'ils me regardent comme ça et puis j'ai vite compris : c'était ce sourire trop radieux, que j'ai effacé immédiatement.

« Quoi de neuf ? Quelque chose ce matin ? »

« Bah oui, on vient d'avoir un appel justement. »

« Au sujet de ? »

« Un pêcheur dit que des ados lui ont piqué une barque cette nuit pour aller sur l'ilot. Et qu'ils ont vandalisé et voulu voler un autre de ses bateaux.»

« OK, super, je m'en occupe ! » Dis-je en récupérant mon arme que je venais à peine de poser dans son tiroir et en filant par la porte principale sans qu'ils ne puissent m'en dire plus.

J'avais besoin d'air frais et surtout je n'avais pas besoin de ces deux zouaves dans les pattes. Pas ce matin.

J'avais encore le gout amer de son échappée en pleine nuit, mais elle était mère de famille, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir et pourtant je me tourmentais, j'avais peur qu'elle ne recule encore, qu'elle ne me fuit encore. J'avais terriblement peur de la revoir et de lire vraiment dans son regard ce qu'elle pensait de nous et de ce qui s'était passé. J'étais tiraillée mais, une chose était sûr, elle aurait du mal à renier ce qu'elle avait ressenti hier soir et je le lui rappellerais dès que possible.

Arrivée sur le Port, j'ai reconnu l'homme en colère sur son ponton, déplorant la perte de sa barque. J'ai pris sa déposition, noté les éléments vandalisés, j'ai inspecté les lieux, je lui ai affirmé qu'on retrouverait son bien et j'ai marché le long des quais à la recherche d'un quelconque témoin.

Evidemment, le seul à toujours être dans les parages, c'était ce bon vieux Capitaine Killian Jones qui me devança en venant m'expliquer sa théorie. Pour lui faire face, j'ai ravalé mon sourire et repris mon air sévère et déterminé qui reflétait ma fonction de garant de la loi.

« Bonjour Sherif Swan ! Vous êtes là pour l'enquête hein ? Oui bien évidement, sinon pourquoi le Sherif trainerait sur le Port ? Hein pourquoi ? » Commença-t-il en me fatiguant déjà de son flot de paroles.

« Bonjour Capitaine. » Ai-je dit en mettant un peu de distance entre nous.

« Alors ce vieux Garry a perdu sa barque ? »

« Apparemment. »

« Il se passe des choses étranges en ce moment. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Vous avez vu quelque chose ? »

« Hm… eh bien… pas vraiment »

« Expliquez-vous »

« Il y a certes des jeunes gens qui trainent parfois le soir sur les quais. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'entrée dans les bars alors ils vagabondent à la nuit tombée, en bande de joyeux rigolos pour impressionner leurs copines… Il n'y pas grand-chose à faire à Storybrook… alors… voler une barque, c'est tout à fait leur style… »

« Vous les avez vu ces jeunes, hier soir, sur le Port ? »

« Non, je n'ai vu personne sur le Port hier soir. »

« Bon alors quoi ? Les jeunes ont le droit de s'amuser… mais si c'est eux, ça aurait été intelligent de la remettre à sa place… »

« Je crois bien que ces jeunes gens ne réfléchissent pas assez pour cela. »

« Ils ont dû l'abandonner quelque part sur le rivage. »

« Certainement, ils ont peut-être accosté sur la plage… ou bien de l'autre côté du récif… ou bien… »

« En fait vous ne savez rien et vous n'avez rien vu ? »

« A propos des voleurs de barque ? »

« Oui ? »

« Non. »

Je commençais à m'exaspéré de lui.

« Ok, super, merci pour votre témoignage… »

« Mais en revanche j'ai remarqué des choses étranges… »

« A propos de ? »

« A propos de… »

Il hésita puis se pencha vers moi comme pour me confier un secret. J'ai à peine reculé et je l'ai écouté.

« … de la voiture du Maire sur la route de la plage très tard dans la nuit. »

J'ai senti mon cœur s'accélérer, j'ai senti ma gorge se nouer et j'ai dû lutter pour que mon malaise passe inaperçu. C'était un instant très compliqué à gérer. Je supposais, à raison, qu'elle veuille que tout cela reste entre nous, et je le voulais aussi dans une aussi petite ville. Et me trahir aussi vite n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Alors j'ai gardé mon masque de sang-froid face à ce Capitaine qui me jaugeait du regard en attendant ma réaction.

« Et après ? Elle est le Maire, elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut. » Ai-je dit sans me sentir très convaincante.

« Hum… je trouve ça juste étonnant… Elle qui ne met jamais un pied à la plage ou sur le Port, ou sur la corniche là-bas au bout de la jetée… où y'a la maison de sa grande tante… mais passons ! Et vous Sherif Swan ? vous créchez où maintenant ? Parce que, vous savez, j'ai une cabine plutôt spacieuse sur mon voilier et je serais ravi de… »

« Non ! C'est bon, j'ai un logement parfait merci bien ! »

« Ah bon et où ça ? »

Je voyais très bien ce qu'il voulait me faire dire, il fallait que je résiste mais c'était limite plus fort que moi.

« J'habite sur la corniche… là-bas au bout de la jetée… mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? » Ai-je dit en fixant au loin la corniche et le bras de mer qui l'entourait.

Il s'attendait à ce que je me défile et bien non. Je souriais d'un petit air entendu. Je le défiais et je savais que je risquais gros mais encore une fois, c'était plus fort que moi.

« Hm… très bien… je vois… Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir tenter l'aventure… je pourrais vous faire faire le tour de la région à bord de mon bateau… rien que vous et moi… Il y a des calanques inaccessibles par les terres et nous pourrions… »

« Non, Capitaine, merci. J'aurais peut-être d'autres question à propos de cette barque alors… »

« Je reste à votre disposition Madame… »

« C'est Sherif. »

« Hum, bien évidemment, pardonnez-moi, Sherif. »

« Ce n'est rien Capitaine, bonne journée. »

Je pensais bien qu'il avait remarqué mes yeux pétillants mais c'était seulement quand je pensais à elle, c'était parce qu'il avait évoqué son nom que mes yeux s'étaient animés. Il semblait vexé mais assez subtile pour ne pas vouloir se venger. Il avait bien vu que son charme n'opérait pas, ça ne m'atteignait vraiment pas, et quand bien même il n'y aurait pas eu Regina, je crois que ça ne m'aurait pas intéressé non plus.

J'ai tourné les talons, je savais qu'il me suivait du regard et j'enrageais. J'espérais lui avoir bien fait comprendre de garder ces détails pour lui, de garder ce qu'il croyait savoir bien au fond de sa poche avec sa flasque de Rhum. Je savais, je sentais qu'il détaillait ma démarche en m'éloignant sur le Port pour retrouver ma voiture. Je savais et j'ai laissé faire, histoire de faire passer la pilule, pourtant je ne pensais qu'à elle, à chaque instant où mon esprit n'était pas pris dans une conversation avec autrui, je pensais à elle, et à l'instant où je la reverrais.

Je pensais à ses yeux ténébreux, profond comme les abysses d'un océan inexploré, qui, quand ils me regardaient, me donnaient l'impression d'être l'unique chose sur terre, d'être l'unique préoccupation de sa vie. Elle avait ce regard perturbant sur moi, comme un prédateur qui me voudrait du bien, comme un tireur d'élite qui serait tombé amoureux de sa cible qu'il tient fermement dans son viseur. Quand elle me regardait ainsi, plus rien n'existait et je ne cessais d'y repenser, en boucle comme les refrains de la veille qui me trottaient encore dans la tête.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je pensais à toutes ces années où je n'avais pas eu besoin de pause déjeuner. Je pensais à toutes ces années où j'avais cessé d'exister pour juste bosser. Je pensais à Henry, je pensais que je lui avais offert le meilleur qui soit pour un petit garçon mais je me rendais compte qu'il manquait quelque chose à ce décor soi-disant parfait, il me manquait moi. Il manquait ce moi heureux de vivre qui aurait, je pense, pu apporter bien plus à ce petit garçon abandonné._

 _Je pensais à tous ces instants écartelés entre ma raison et ma foi, tous ces instants où j'avais baissé les bras, et je pensais ne jamais pouvoir me rattraper et redevenir une femme que l'on pouvait aimer. Eh bien, il semblerait que je me sois trompée, il semblerait qu'Emma Swan puisse y arriver._

 _J'espérais, sans trop y croire, qu'il y avait peut-être une lueur au bout du tunnel, une autre voie, une autre fin que celle que tout le monde entrevoit pour moi : la Méchante Reine, dans sa tour d'ivoire, ignorée de tous, finira seule et mal aimée. Sans trop y penser, j'espérais croiser Emma au Granny's ce midi, ce pourquoi je prenais tout mon temps, seule au comptoir pour déjeuner._

 _J'essayais de ne pas me retourner à chaque tintement de cloche mais cette foutue porte d'entrée ne cessait de sonner à cette heure d'affluence : Leroy et ses comparses, Mr Hopper, la Mère Supérieure, Anton, Mr Gold et sa Belle, la bibliothécaire, ce vieil Albert et puis les sœurs Ashton… et ce foutu faux Capitaine Crochet de pacotilles qui ne cessait de me dévisager depuis qu'il était arrivé et que je m'évertuais à ignorer. J'avais beau faire comme d'habitude, j'avais cette horrible impression qu'ils voyaient tous très clair dans mon jeu et pourtant je maniais l'art des faux-semblants depuis l'adolescence, depuis qu'il m'avait fallu apprendre à lutter sournoisement contre ma propre mère._

 _Je m'égarais dans des songes plus paisibles et plus charmants en oubliant leurs regards, en attendant tranquillement, buvant une tasse de café après avoir mangé une salade composée et un club sandwich. Plus je m'égarais, plus mon sourire s'affichait et c'est Ruby qui me fit l'effacer. Elle m'a servi du café avec ce regard dont elle avait le secret, ce regard qui perçait les mystères et qui vous mettait mal à l'aise._

 _« Tout va bien Madame le Maire ? »_

 _« Oui, parfaitement, merci Ruby. »_

 _J'avais voulu être distante et évasive mais je ne n'y étais absolument pas parvenu._

 _« Ça a l'air, effectivement. » Me répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux._

 _Je n'osais croire que j'étais si transparente. J'ai bu mon café à grande vitesse, presqu'en me brûlant les lèvres, j'ai payé ma note et je me suis enfuie, le manteau sous le bras. J'ai vu le regard du Capitaine me suivre, mon Dieu ce qu'il m'agaçait celui-là._

 _Une fois la porte passée, j'ai respiré et j'ai traversé la terrasse en enfilant mon manteau sous cette petite pluie fine qui s'invitait en ce début d'après-midi bien gris. Et sous la tonnelle de lierre, sans regarder où j'allais, je l'ai percuté._

 _« Regina ?! Vous allez bien ? »._

 _Au milieu du trottoir, j'ai relevé les yeux et elle était là. J'étais dans ses bras, elle avait retenu ma chute quand je lui étais rentrée dedans par accident. Je n'ai vu que ses yeux bleus que j'ai reconnus immédiatement. Je n'ai senti que son odeur qui m'a rappelé de récents souvenirs trop sensuels pour être évoqués._

 _Il me fallut une seconde pour accuser le coup, pour assumer le choc de la voir et d'être soudain si près d'elle. Elle portait ce blouson en cuir rouge auquel je commençais à m'habituer, et des hautes bottes sur un pantalon et un pull noir, les cheveux cachés par sa capuche relevée, elle était belle, le visage radieux même avec les cernes un peu marqués - conséquences probable de notre nuit agitée._

 _Elle a lu ma surprise sur mon visage, elle a regardé autour d'elle puis m'a relâché, et j'ai tenu debout, contre toute attente, mes jambes me soutenaient encore. On s'est regardé et ça a duré une éternité. Son sourire timide qui avait du mal à s'effacer, luttait contre mon regard fuyant mais pétillant. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, mais c'était un instant simplement enivrant, un moment que seules nous pouvions comprendre._

 _J'ai reculé très légèrement pour garder des distances raisonnables en public mais mon corps refusait presque de m'obéir._

 _« Ça va merci, je… je ne regardais pas où j'allais, excusez-moi. »_

 _« Oh mais y'a pas de mal, Madame le Maire. »_

 _Le ton de sa voix me faisait chavirer. Sa façon de dire 'Madame le Maire' n'avait absolument plus rien d'anodin maintenant qu'elle l'avait susurré à mon oreille d'une tout autre façon. C'était insoutenable cette emprise sur moi, c'était presque cruel de devoir en rester là._

 _« Vous avez déjeuné ? » Me demande-t-elle pour rompre le mutisme qui me tenait._

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Hm… dommage. »_

 _« Une prochaine fois ? »_

 _« Avec plaisir… A plus tard ! » A-t-elle lancé avec ce sourire qui ne pouvait mentir._

 _« Oui… A plus tard… Sherif Swan. »_

 _C'était incroyable à décrire, mais c'était presque dur, presque cruel de la quitter ainsi. Cette rencontre n'avait duré qu'une minute à peine mais elle embellissait ma journée un peu plus, tout en me laissant un effet de manque insurmontable._

 _Mais pourtant il fallait que j'avance dans l'autre direction, il fallait que je rejoigne ma voiture et que je retourne au bureau. Je venais de terminer mon repas, je ne pouvais pas y retourner avec elle, surtout pas sous le regard trop curieux du Pirate._

 _Je n'y croyais pas, moi, envoutée à ce point-là ? Et par une femme ? Il semblait bien._

 _J'ai marché sur quelques mètres mais je sentais toujours son regard sur moi, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, elle était toujours sous la tonnelle. J'ai résisté à l'envie de me retourner pour la regarder une dernière fois, j'ai résisté, encore et encore mais j'ai échoué quelques pas plus tard._

 _Je me suis retournée tout en poursuivant ma route, j'ai écarté une mèche de cheveux au passage et j'ai croisé son regard, toujours sur moi, comme je l'avais senti. J'ai aperçu ce petit sourire tendre, presque triste au coin de ses lèvres et puis elle a disparu._

 _Oui, il semblerait bien qu'Emma Swan m'est ensorcelée au point d'avoir besoin de me retourner une dernière fois pour la voir._

 **Emma Swan**

Elle venait de me percuter sur le trottoir devant le Granny's, et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à la laisser partir. Elle avait eu l'air un peu confuse mais l'éclat de ses yeux noirs me persuadait qu'hier n'était pas une erreur.

Il fallait que je m'attende à ça, on n'était pas à Boston ici, il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée de la croiser un nombre incalculable de fois sans vraiment pouvoir m'exprimer. J'allais devoir me taire et cacher toutes les émotions qui me traversaient, je savais plutôt bien le faire avant, mais bizarrement, j'avais le présentiment que ça deviendrait nettement plus difficile maintenant.

Je suis rentrée pour passer ma commande et rapporter des menus cheeseburgers-frites aux Agents Nolan et Graham. Ruby m'a accueilli avec un grand sourire comme toujours et le Pirate, dans mon dos, attablé devant un pichet de bière, m'observait en silence. J'ai prié pour qu'il n'ait aucune autre théorie à me soumettre et qu'il m'oublie un peu.

Je suis repartie quelques minutes plus tard avec mes commandes et j'ai filé au Poste. J'ai quand même vainement jeté un regard vers là où était garée Regina un peu plus tôt, bien sûr je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'elle soit encore là.

J'ai respiré profondément pour m'enlever tout ça de la tête. Ça devenait un peu trop prenant, ça devenait un peu trop intense. J'étais ici pour me repentir et faire mon devoir, et regagner ma place à la Crim, je n'étais pas venue ici pour devenir totalement obsessionnelle, devenir une pauvre chose en mal d'amour totalement accro à une femme inatteignable. Il fallait vite que je me ressaisisse.

Mais à la nuit tombée, une fois mon service terminé, je n'avais plus rien à faire, si ce n'est promener le chien et penser. Penser à elle, ça allait presque de soi. J'avais trouvé le rayon de soleil qui réchauffait ces journées d'automne humides et je n'arrivais pas à y renoncer. Alors je me baladais dans le petit parc, entre les arbres, près des bassins artificiels, en regardant le peu d'étoiles qui passaient au travers des nuages.

Le cabot cavalait partout et me rapportait régulièrement le bâton qu'il avait déniché et qui lui servait de jouet depuis notre entrée dans le parc. Je lui lançais sans vraiment me prendre au jeu contrairement aux jours précédents mais ça n'affectait pas sa joie de vivre à toute épreuve.

J'ai fini par m'asseoir sur un banc face à l'eau calme des bassins, le parc était désert à cette heure-ci, surement dû à l'époque de l'année car l'été ça devait être agréable mais ce soir, il faisait froid. Et voilà que je me surprenais à songer à rester ici jusqu'à l'été prochain, c'était bien la première fois, j'étais plutôt sensée penser à rentrer le plus vite possible à Boston. Je me perdais dans un tas de divagations dont l'issu de toute façon ne dépendait pas de moi, j'avais l'esprit embrouillé, j'avais un spleen monstrueux qui me prenait à la gorge mais à cet instant, une voix familière m'en sorti indemne.

« Miss Swan ? »

« Oui ?... Oh… Regina ! Bonsoir. » Ai-je déclamé avec un sourire presque instantané.

« Bonsoir… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Me demanda-t-elle avant de voir le chien sortir d'un buisson et de comprendre toute seule.

« Et vous ? » Ais-je demandé.

« Je fais… une balade. »

« Où est Henry ? »

« A son cours de piano. »

« Il va mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, il a tenu à aller à l'école ce matin. »

« Tant mieux. Vous vous joignez à moi ? » Ai-je demandé un peu vite, en pensant que si elle était seule dans le parc à la tombée de la nuit, c'était probablement pour être tranquille mais si c'était le cas, elle aurait passé son chemin sans venir me voir.

J'étais paniquée sans raison à l'idée qu'elle ne reparte se balader seule.

Elle a regardé autour d'elle mais l'endroit était bel et bien désert alors elle a pris place sur le banc. J'ai, à mon tour, jeté un coup d'œil aux environs puis j'ai passé ma main sur sa joue et j'ai guidé son visage jusqu'au mien. Elle a à peine hésité avant d'accueillir mon baiser. J'ai frôlé sa lèvre inférieure avant de m'emparer de sa petite cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieure, puis elle m'a rendu mon baiser en bien plus passionné.

Seules sous la voûte étoilée, c'était presque un moment parfait, nos bouches se retrouvaient comme après une trop longue absence, nos mains se joignaient, comme pour vérifier si l'alchimie était toujours là. Et à en juger par ses soupirs, elle était toujours là.

Côte à côte, sur le banc, c'est mon cabot qui nous a forcé à mettre fin à cette étreinte. Comme je ne lui portais plus aucune attention depuis quelques minutes, il est monté sur le banc pour mieux me tendre son bâton en frétillant d'avance.

Je l'ai poussé avant qu'il ne mette ses pattes pleines de terre sur moi ou sur le beau manteau de Regina. Je l'ai reposé au sol et j'ai lancé son bout de bois le plus loin possible, tout en sachant bien que ça recommencerait dans moins de deux minutes.

J'ai reposé délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'ai senti son sourire et son rire quand le Cabot est revenu à la charge. Et elle a pris les devants, et j'ai adoré ça. Elle a pris le bâton et l'a lancé. J'ai passé mon bras autour de ses épaules, elle a serré sa main dans la mienne et nous sommes restées là un bon moment. Seules, sans un mot, juste côte à côte, assises sur ce banc où personne ne pouvait nous surprendre.

Je crois qu'on savait, l'une comme l'autre, qu'il n'était pas encore le moment d'en parler, l'une comme l'autre, on n'avait pas encore les mots pour nous accorder alors on est restées silencieuses.

 _ **Regina Mills**_ _:_

 _C'était simplement bon, c'était totalement absurde mais extraordinairement bon. J'étais là, juste posée dans ses bras, et c'était inouïe pour moi. Je m'abandonnais à un geste, somme tout banal, mais qui, pour moi, voulait dire énormément._

 _M'afficher ainsi, même sans public, me laisser aller à des gestes tendres à l'air libre, était une chose que je ne m'imaginais plus jamais refaire. Et pourtant Dieu que c'était agréable. Moi qui n'avais pas remis les pieds dans une Eglise depuis une éternité, je me surprenais à louer le Seigneur de plus en plus ces derniers temps. J'avais presque les mots Repenti et Renaissance à la bouche mais je n'osais les prononcer, pas même dans mon esprit torturé. J'ai songé au cimetière qui était à deux pas du parc, et j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait tôt au tard que j'aille parlé de tout cela à Daniel. Et quelque part en moi, je savais que ça ne durerait pas, je savais qu'il aurait un prix à payer pour avoir droit de goûter de nouveau à cela. Et puis j'ai rangé ça dans une petite case dans ma tête pour profiter du moment._

 _Je sentais entre nous un courant puissant, je sentais des décharges surprendre mon corps, je me surprenais à la regarder avec le sourire, je me surprenais à humidifier mes lèvres et avoir envie de l'embrasser, et bien plus encore. Et je la surprenais elle aussi à me regarder, un regard auquel on ne peut pas échapper, un regard qui vous transperce et vous saigne à blanc si vous asseyez de résister. Il fallait simplement céder._

 _Je me suis tournée légèrement vers elle, elle me dévorait des yeux et j'avais le cœur au bord de la rupture. J'ai passé mon pouce sur ses lèvres comme si je voulais mieux apprendre à les connaitre. Elle a souri, à peine, pour ne pas me faire fuir._

 _« Miss Swan… »_

 _« Madame de Maire ? » Me dit-elle sur un drôle de ton qui me fit comprendre tout de suite mon erreur._

 _« Hm, pardon… Emma. »_

 _« Je préfère… au moins, lorsqu'on est seules ? »_

 _J'ai hoché la tête pour acquiescer._

 _« Emma, je … je ne sais toujours pas comment définir ça … »_

 _« Ça quoi ? »_

 _« Ça ! » Dis-je en déposant fermement mes lèvres sur les siennes._

 _« Hm, ça. » Répondit-elle l'air songeuse._

 _« Je ne rigole pas. »_

 _« Je sais mais peut-être qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour définir tout ça, tu ne crois pas ? Laissons-nous un peu de temps pour comprendre. »_

 _« Hm, oui… mais, je ne sais, c'est si nouveau et si… Mais c'est dingue ! Comment tu fais ça ?! »_

 _« Ça quoi ? »_

 _« Ça ! Être toujours sûr de toi, sûr de tout ? Ne jamais paniquer, ne jamais te sentir bousculée ou bloquée ? »_

 _« J'en sais rien. »_

 _« J'ai l'impression que tu as toujours réponse à tout … et que si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai l'impression que tu te démerdes pour en trouver ! »_

 _« Tu sais, je crois que moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu le choix d'être comme ça. Je crois que si j'avais eu une enfance heureuse, en famille, je n'aurais pas eu cette volonté de tout affronter et ce détachement que je suis obligé d'afficher. J'ai pas vraiment eu d'autre alternative que d'avancer seule et de me convaincre que je pouvais le faire. Alors oui je trouve toujours quelque chose à répondre, mais j'ai pas forcément raison par contre ! »_

 _« Tu as une force incroyable. »_

 _« Qui est née d'une grande faiblesse… Regina… y'a des choses sur moi que tu ne sais pas et j'ai… »_

 _« Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai confiance en toi tel que tu es et tel que je te connais, là, maintenant. »_

 _« Justement, y'a des choses sur mon passé qui pourraient te faire changer d'avis… »_

 _« Chut, je m'en fiche… »_

 _Je ne voulais plus entendre un seul mot, je ne voulais pas de ses histoires, ni de son passé, je la voulais elle et rien qu'elle, au présent et sans condition. Je l'ai embrassé pour la faire taire et cela a si bien marché que l'on ne s'ait plus rien dit._

 _Je devais avouer que si un quelconque habitant était passé en promenant son chien sur le chemin ou si un couple de jeunes amoureux s'était promené sur la berge opposée, je n'aurais surement rien vu du tout. J'étais corps et âme plongée dans ce baiser qui ne semblait plus se terminer._

 _On a fini par se calmer car ça prenait une tournure inappropriée. Elle a fait ce geste qui m'invitait à se blottir contre elle, elle a relevé la tête et j'ai fait de même. C'était simple et paisible. C'était juste agréable, juste ce dont j'avais besoin et elle semblait être là pour ça, compréhensive, douce mais passionnée et orageuse. Elle se contrôlait, je le sentais, elle semblait dans le même état de nerf que moi et j'adorais ça._

 _J'ai fini par baisser les yeux sur ma montre et voir qu'il était tant que je récupère Henry chez Mr Hopper. J'ai soupiré longuement, c'était presque un supplice, presque un déchirement. Je me faisais l'impression d'être juvénile et exaltée, je ne me reconnaissais pas mais j'avais décidé de ne pas renier ce côté de moi car c'était la chose la plus fabuleuse qui m'était arrivée depuis bien trop longtemps._

 _J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne._

 _« Il faut que j'y aille. »_

 _Elle m'a regardé avec quelques regrets flottants dans le grand bleu de ses yeux et j'ai caressé son visage. Je l'ai embrassé puis on s'est levé du banc ensemble. J'ai gardé sa main dans la mienne et on a retrouvé le chemin en pavés, elle a rappelé le chien en sifflant, il nous a rejoint rapidement et on s'est arrêté à l'entrée du parc._

 _Seules sous l'arche du parc, à l'abri des néons des réverbères, je devais rejoindre le centre, elle devait repartir vers le Port et la plage._

 _Comme si nous n'avions pas besoin de communiquer, je l'ai vu sonder les rues alentour alors que je faisais de même et une fois assurées qu'il n'y avait personne, elle m'a prise dans ses bras, elle m'a collé à elle au point que j'en ai senti battre son cœur, puis elle s'est emparée de mes lèvres avec une ardeur indescriptible. J'ai senti une faiblesse dans mes chevilles, comme si mon corps ne me portait plus, j'ai cru que je m'envolais, mais non, j'avais bel et bien les pieds sur Terre._

 _On s'est quittées à regret, on s'est quittées avec difficulté, se retenant toujours quelques secondes de plus pour prolonger ce dernier baiser, savourant l'instant et s'imprégnant de l'autre. Nos lèvres se sont abandonnées à contre cœur, nos mains se sont quittées du bout des doigts en s'éloignant, et un dernier regard au coin de la rue, finissait de m'achever définitivement._

 _Il y a peu de temps, je ne pensais pas pouvoir éprouver ça de nouveau. Il y a peu de temps, je me pensais condamnée et puis Emma a tout changer. Cette sensation affolante qu'elle m'inspirait, je voulais la retrouver le plus tôt possible._

 **Emma Swan :**

On s'est quittées comme ça mais je savais qu'on se reverrait, c'était inévitable. Je savais qu'il y aurait de la place pour bien plus entre nous, je savais qu'elle en avait envie. Je l'avais compris à sa façon de m'embrasser qui n'avait plus rien de réservé, et je savais que tout ne faisait que commencer.

Il fallait avouer que cette petite ville n'aidait pas à jouer à ce petit jeu, tout était risqué, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, tout pouvait basculer à cause d'une seule paire d'yeux mal placé et d'un seul relâchement de ma part. J'étais entrainé pour cela, je savais sonder les environs, j'avais un entrainement pour évoluer sous couverture et en infiltration, et je savais toujours exactement tout ce qui m'entourait mais bizarrement, je me sentais moins affutée, moins aguerrie en ce moment, surement à cause de ses lancinantes effluves de parfum dont elle m'embaumait.

Et puis, quand elle m'embrassait, il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, comme si j'oubliais de nous mettre à l'abri, comme si j'oubliais de faire attention. Quand elle m'embrassait, tous mes sens se tournaient vers elle et se dévouaient à elle, et rien qu'à elle. Il allait falloir que je me ressaisisse ou je serais bonne pour la retraire anticipé.

Je ne pouvais pas prendre de tel risque, il nous faudrait être beaucoup plus discrète à l'avenir. Il était hors de question de lui faire du tort, il était hors de question de faire de nous des rumeurs de couloirs et des histoires de mégères. Je me promettais de tout faire pour la protéger, pour la rendre heureuse, je me promettais de toujours veiller sur son gamin du coin de l'œil, je me promettais d'être là pour elle, comme jamais je n'avais souhaité être là pour quelqu'un. Personne ne m'avait protégé moi, mais j'avais la capacité et de le faire alors j'allais le faire.

Je suis rentrée avec le Cabot sur les talons et pleins d'idées en tête. Je suis rentrée portée par le gout de ses lèvres et le timbre de sa voix, et j'ai été me coucher avec ses quelques nouveaux souvenirs d'elle et moi.


	15. Jour 18

**Jour 18. Jeudi**

 **Emma Swan :**

Elle a frappé à ma porte à la nuit tombée.

J'avais vu les phares de sa voiture approcher sur la route de la plage. Je l'attendais. Je l'attendais avec trop d'impatience, je l'attendais comme les enfants attendent le matin de Noël, comme les étudiants attendent leurs résultats d'examens, comme un chien attend son humain en fin de journée en tournant en rond devant la porte. J'attendais, sans pouvoir rester calme, sans pouvoir rester totalement maitre de moi-même. Et ça ne me ressemblait tellement pas.

Nous nous étions croisé le matin, dans les rues du Centre, pas vraiment par hasard. Il avait fait gris tout le début de la semaine mais pas ce matin-là, alors, sous un rayon de soleil bienfaiteur, nous avions marché et discuté, côte à côte, simplement. Il m'était arrivé de penser qu'entre elle et moi, tout était purement physique, que tout n'était qu'alchimie, et qu'il n'y avait rien de sentimentale là-dedans - c'était plus facile de croire ça - mais la réalité était que cette femme me fascinait. J'aimais l'écouter parler de son fils, j'aimais la voir sourire à une envolée d'oiseaux, j'aimais quand son regard se perdait dans l'horizon, j'aimais ses gestes enflammés quand elle s'emportait sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, j'aimais ses yeux quand ils se posaient sur moi. J'aimais tout ce qui émanait de cette femme, physiquement, intellectuellement, émotionnellement, j'étais éprise d'elle à tel point que cette petite balade toute simple me mettait le cœur en joie d'une façon qui m'était inconcevable.

Le courant passait, on riait, on se charmait discrètement, notre première fois n'avait rien gâcher, au contraire, elle avait tout rendu possible. Avant, j'évitais les seconds rendez-vous à tout prix mais aujourd'hui, avec elle, ça me semblait tout simplement absurde. Nous étions bien, sans gêne, sans honte, relativement proche mais pas assez pour que les passants, sur l'autre trottoir, se posent des questions. Nous avions pratiquement traversé la ville à pied, puis on a fait demi-tour pour retourner travailler avant l'heure du déjeuner. En la quittant je lui avais proposé de me rejoindre chez moi, plus tard, dans la soirée. Elle a souri. Elle n'a pas répondu mais je lisais dans ses yeux la hâte de se revoir en un lieu plus intime, je comprenais dans ses gestes qu'elle avait envie de plus et je me languissais autant qu'elle de ce moment.

Et le moment était venu. Elle avait accepté mon invitation, elle se garait sur la Corniche et elle allait toquer à la porte. J'ai attrapé le chien et l'ai enfermé dans le patio, je l'ai entendu grogner et gratter à la porte, j'ai haussé le ton et je ne l'ai plus entendu de la soirée. J'ai ajusté mes cheveux et j'ai attendu qu'elle frappe avec le cœur battant frénétiquement et stupidement dans ma poitrine.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais cessé de compter combien de fois je m'étais rendu sur cette petite route à la tombée de la nuit. J'avais cessé de m'en faire pour ce qu'on pouvait penser de moi parce que mon instinct – et mon envie - me disait que cette route, j'allais la faire très souvent._

 _La veille nous avions échangé de tendres baisers sous les étoiles, assises sagement sur un banc du parc ce matin, nous nous étions baladé en discutant innocemment, et j'avais aimé ça. Sans trop y croire, j'avais aimé le temps qu'elle me laissait, j'avais aimé qu'elle ne me presse pas. J'avais aimé qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour un pantin que l'on aime que lorsque ça nous chante. Elle avait ce regard protecteur sur moi, mêlé de passion et de tendresse, elle avait raison de moi depuis notre première fois._

 _Oui, elle avait sur moi, une emprise dont je ne voulais pas me libérer. Elle avait fait de moi un être doux et passionné quand viens la nuit. Je me sentais différente dès lors qu'elle était dans les parages, je m'étais senti vivante dans ses bras cette nuit-là, et ce soir, je toquais à sa porte le plus volontairement du monde, en sachant pertinemment ce qui m'attendait derrière._

 _Je me sentais étrange en gravissant les deux marches du perron, je me sentais fébrile comme une adolescente avant un premier rendez-vous, c'était ridicule, mais je me sentais comme ça. Moi qui n'avais jamais refuser d'affronter quoique soit, moi qui avais toujours eu cette assurance remarquable auprès des galants qui avaient croisé ma route, toujours sûr de moi ce soir, j'étais presque tétanisée sur place à l'idée de la revoir sans plus aucun rempart._

 _J'ai respiré profondément avant de toquer mais mon cœur ne cessait de tambouriner dans ma poitrine. J'ai replacé une mèche de cheveux qui s'échappait et j'ai pris mon air le plus grave quand j'ai entendu ses pas à l'intérieur de la maison._

 _Elle a ouvert la porte et mon cœur a cessé de battre._

 _Mon air grave a disparu lentement pour laisser place à un sourire timide mais déjà malicieux, sans que je n'y puisse rien. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle, tout autour était un peu flou. Elle portait une chemise de flanelle à carreaux noir et rouge, sur un pantalon de cuir noir incroyablement moulant, et ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient lâchés. Chaque jour elle m'épatait, chaque jour, je découvrais ses styles et ses allures. Tout lui allait, tout la rendait plus belle, plus désirable et plus sauvage._

 _Elle n'a pas dit un mot mais j'ai senti son souffle se gonfler en me voyant là et ses yeux ne pouvaient pas mentir. Elle a soupiré comme si elle avait cru un instant que je pourrais ne pas venir._

 _« Bonsoir Miss Swan. »_

 _«Bonsoir Madame le Maire. »_

 _Elle m'a invité à entrer et je ne me suis pas fait prier. Elle a fermé la porte à clef derrière moi et je l'ai regardé, légèrement inquiète. Elle me défiait avec un petit sourire en coin._

 _« Tu as peur que je prenne la fuite ? » Ai-je demandé en déboutonnant mon grand manteau noir._

 _Elle ne m'a pas répondu, elle a seulement basculé la tête comme pour me dire qu'elle m'en savait capable. Son regard me flattait depuis mon arrivée, mon angoisse s'envolait lentement avec toutes ces vieilles envies de fuir ._

 _« Il y aucune chance que je fasse ça. » Ai-je dit en me débarrassant de mon manteau d'un geste d'épaule pour qu'il tombe à terre._

 _J'ai vu ses yeux changer de nuances, j'ai vu la flamme s'embraser alors qu'elle posait un regard dévorant sur moi. J'ai effacé mon sourire satisfait et je me suis lentement approché d'elle. Elle a reculé, aussi lentement que j'approchais, pour faire durer ce moment électrique où nos corps se cherchaient. Elle a buté contre la porte, j'ai continué d'approcher, je sentais la fraicheur de sa peau à quelques centimètres de moi, mais eu lieu de l'embrasser, j'ai détourné le visage et j'ai fait un deuxième tour de clef à la porte en affichant cet air entendu, un air qui prouvait que je la suivrais là où elle voulait, que je m'enfermerais là où elle le souhaiterait._

 _Elle a souri en basculant la tête de droite à gauche, puis m'a pris la main pour m'emporter dans le salon qui était plongé dans la pénombre._

 **Emma Swan :**

A peine arrivée, elle me rendait déjà folle. Elle avait tout de la femme affirmée et sûr d'elle, elle avait tout de la prédatrice, même si je devinais un brin de stresse dans son attitude. Elle était plus belle que jamais, et ce soir, la question ne se posait pas, cette allure, cette robe, elle la portait rien que pour moi.

J'aurais pu cessé de respirer quand elle a retiré son manteau d'un mouvement d'épaule, en le laissant s'échouer au sol. J'aurais pu perdre le contrôle instantanément quand elle me fit découvrir cet atout merveilleux qu'elle portait, cette robe sublimement impudique, bordeaux ou plutôt rouge cardinal, avec un trait de violet lavande de bas en haut qui marquait sa silhouette. Cette robe ceinturée parfaitement à la taille, à peine échancrée mais soutenant magnifiquement sa poitrine, réhaussée d'une petite fente jusqu'à mi-cuisse. C'était tout elle, élégant, pertinent, piquant et terriblement séduisant, mais tellement plus que ses habituels tailleurs – qui me rendait déjà parfaitement obsessionnelle. Elle m'insufflait un élan de désir inimaginable, je restais calme mais tout mon être bouillait d'impatience.

Je l'ai conduite au salon et j'ai vu son visage changer sous la surprise. C'était probablement très cliché de ma part mais j'avais dressé un tableau de la soirée parfaite à passer en sa compagnie et l'angoisse me pris soudain d'en avoir trop fait. Elle ne m'a pas lâché la main, elle l'a serré très fort et m'a fait le plus beau des sourires. Les bons vieux classiques faisaient donc encore leurs effets mais elle semblait émue, ou plutôt étonnée, bien trop étonnée.

« Emma ? C'est… »

« Trop ? Pas assez ? Ringard ? Dis-moi ! »

« Non, c'est … parfait. » A-t-elle soupiré.

Elle m'a regardé et elle a cédé à l'envie. Elle a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes, légère comme une caresse, avant de se retourner pour observer de nouveau la scène. J'avais dans l'idée de séduire cette femme, j'avais dans l'idée de rester dans ses bras le plus longtemps possible, alors j'avais décidé de commencer à faire les choses dans les règles de l'Art. Etant donnée nos débuts tumultueux et compliqués, c'était le moindre que je puisse faire, lui faire passer une vraie soirée, en tête à tête, un vrai rendez-vous, un véritable aperçu de qui je pouvais être pour elle.

J'avais passé la fin de la journée à ajuster le moindre détail, j'avais déplacé le panier du chien et la table basse, j'avais tiré les rideaux, j'avais rendu l'endroit impeccable, puis j'avais disposé tous les tapis de la maison devant la cheminée, en les recouvrant un grand plaid et de draps, puis j'avais disposé dessus tous les coussins et les oreillers que j'avais pu trouver. J'avais allumé un beau feu dans l'âtre et éparpillé quelques bougies aux alentours. Enfin j'avais débouché une bouteille de vin, mis une vieille cassette dans le lecteur audio, et j'étais partie me préparer. Et le charme opérait.

Je voyais les flammes du feu se refléter dans ses yeux noirs. D'une main, je l'ai aidé à prendre place au milieu des coussins moelleux, avant de m'asseoir face à elle. Elle remarqua le plateau, posé près de nous sur la margelle en pierre de la cheminée, avec la bouteille de vin italien et deux grands verres à pied, un panier de gréssinis, tout aussi italien, et une coupe de grosses grappes de raisins. Elle m'a souri de toutes ses dents, ce sourire immense auquel personne ne pouvait résister, mais qui ce soir était pour moi, et je me suis empressé de servir nos deux verres avant que l'embarras ne m'atteigne.

Elle me regardait comme si le décor la charmait outre mesure, comme si, jamais personne n'avait rien fait de tel pour elle – ou bien que c'était trop loin dans sa mémoire. Elle me regardait d'un regard si profond que mon assurance commençait doucement à foutre le camp. Elle gonflait mon cœur de désir et dans la pénombre je pouvais lire sur ses lèvres qu'elle appréciait vraiment mes efforts et mes attentions.

Je lui ai tendu son verre. Nos doigts se sont frôlés et l'espace d'un instant, nous n'avons pas bouger. Elle s'empêchait maladroitement de sourire et ça me faisait rire. Nous nous perdions dans la tendresse. Nous étions de toute évidence nerveuses, mais le genre de nervosité qui vous porte au-delà des frontières, le genre de gêne qui se transforme petit à petit en passion ardente. Elle a gouté le vin sans me lâcher des yeux. J'avais le cœur qui battait si fort qu'il me semblait n'entendre plus que ça.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je n'avais pas pu résister à tant de douceur, tant d'attentions, et de délicatesse. Elle avait transformé son salon en un cocon de chaleur, un refuge parfait de douceur où le reste de mon stresse disparut instantanément. La couche épaisse de tapis, le confort des coussins, la chaleur du feu et la délicatesse du vin et de ses baisers, tout était idéal. Je ne voyais aucune fausse note dans son script, je ne voyais aucun signe de mauvais gout nulle part, j'étais subjuguée, charmée par ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Moi qui m'était toujours la barre très haut, il me semblait avoir trouver un maitre en matière de séduction._

 _Je n'avais, à vrai dire, rien supposé de tel en acceptant son invitation à passer chez elle. Je m'étais apprêtée et j'avais choisi une jolie robe en pensant lui plaire, oui, mais je m'attendais presqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte habillée de ses jeans et pulls habituels, décoiffée avec une bière à la main. Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce pantalon en cuir parfaitement indécent, à cette chemise dont elle avait oublié – probablement volontairement – de fermer tous les boutons que ce soit au col ou à la taille. A vrai dire, je crois que cette chemise à carreaux, somme toute banale sur quelqu'un d'autre, ne tenait qu'avec deux ou trois boutons pression. Je m'imaginais déjà les arracher violement et découvrir son corps. Je m'imaginais recouvrir sa peau de baisers. Et je dû boire le vin qu'elle me proposait pour reprendre mes esprits._

 _J'ai gouter au sucré du raisin qui s'alliait au tanin du vin, j'ai plongé mon regard dans les flammes et, je ne sais pas, tout était trop parfait, mon cœur se serra et elle le remarqua. Nous étions assises entres les coussins, épaule contre épaule, face à la cheminé, et elle a posé sur moi un regard très doux, loin du regard vorace qu'elle exposait quelques instants avant. J'étais bien plus charmée que je voulais l'admettre. Ce que l'on avait vécu, charnellement parlant, me paraissait déjà si hallucinant, que je n'avais pas pensé à la tournure romantique que tout cela pouvait prendre. J'avais bêtement imaginé qu'elle ne voulait de moi dans son lit que pour passer les heures d'ennui pendant ces longues nuits d'hiver qui s'annonçaient. J'avais imaginé, par peur sans doute, que notre histoire n'était que ça, mais ce soir, elle me prouvait le contraire et c'était un peu trop pour mon cœur, tout juste réveillé d'un long sommeil._

 _Elle avait soigné le moindre détail, elle avait rendu l'atmosphère si envoutante que tout mon être se laissait chavirer. J'avais remarqué les bougies - et pourtant il n'y avait pas d'orage ce soir - et les notes d'encens à la rose, j'avais apprécié la playlist qui défilait :_ Unchained Melody _de_ The Righteous Brothers _,_ I Want to know what love is _de_ Foreigner _,_ The Lady in Red _de_ Chris De Burgh _, entre autres, mais rien que les classiques des plus grandes chansons d'amour me semblait-il._

 _J'ai fermé les yeux un instant pour me reprendre. Mes doigts se sont serrés autour du verre et j'ai senti sa main dans mon dos me caresser lentement, j'ai senti toute l'affection et l'attention qu'elle me portait._

 _« Pardonne-moi, je n'ai vraiment plus l'habitude de ça. »_

 _« Tu es tout excusée, j'y suis pas plus habitué que toi, je te rassure… et je crois que j'en ai fait un peu trop. » M'a-t-elle dit avec un petit haussement de sourcil adorable._

 _« Non, non, tu as fait exactement tout ce qu'il fallait… c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas… »_

 _« Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? »_

 _« A rien de spécial en réalité. »_

 _« Hm, je vois… j'en ai vraiment trop fait… »_

 _Elle se tapait la tête avec la paume de la main pour me faire rire et ça a marché. J'ai stoppé son élan pour qu'elle arrête ses bêtises et je me suis rapprochée d'elle, je me suis décalé entre les coussins et me suis collé à elle. Elle s'est tu immédiatement sous la menace de mon regard. J'ai penché la tête, à quelques centimètres de son visage et de ses lèvres qui m'attendaient déjà._

 _« Miss Swan, je ne veux pas flatter votre égo mais… vous êtes en train de conquérir le cœur de la Reine. »_

 _« Alors ce n'est pas trop ? » Demanda-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement à cause de notre proximité et de l'élan qu'elle réprimait._

 _« Non, c'est parfait. » Ai-je conclu sans plus pouvoir supporter d'être si loin d'elle._

 _J'ai prié mes lèvres de la rejoindre et toute la passion que l'on retenait s'élançait à corps perdu dans cette étreinte. Je l'embrassais pour lui faire comprendre combien tout ceci m'avait touché. C'était probablement idiot, c'était un peu cliché, mais elle avait su en faire juste assez, elle avait su faire simple et charmant et j'avais adoré ça._

 _Mes mains retrouvaient la douceur de sa peau, je tenais sa nuque et prolongeais ce baiser. J'ai senti ses mains passer dans mon dos, j'ai senti nos corps se rapprocher toujours plus et sombrer avec délectation dans ce moment. Je voulais cessé de me battre pour ne plus cesser de l'embrasser._

 _J'avais, à tord ou à raison, envie de m'enchainer à ses mains et lui confier le reste de ma vie, j'avais dans ces moments, une telle foi en l'être humain qu'elle incarnait que je me faisais l'effet d'être sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Je ne contrôlais ni mes envies, ni mon élan, et mon étreinte se fit plus pressante. Mes mains accrochaient ses épaules avec force, mes lèvres jouaient fiévreusement avec les siennes, je sentais ses doigts parcourir ma cuisse, remonter lentement jusqu'à empoigner ma taille._

 _Je sentais son envie toute aussi folle que la mienne, je sentais les souvenirs de notre première nuit remonter comme un courant électrique qui m'annoncerait ce à quoi il fallait que je m'attende. J'avais découvert dans ses bras, des joies insoupçonnées, j'avais perdue ma candeur dans les draps de son lit et il me tardait de retrouver ses sensations. Jamais de ma vie, je n'aurais imaginé en avoir tant envie, mais je ne pouvais réellement plus nier l'évidence : j'aimais ce monde qui se résumait à l'étreinte de son corps contre le mien._

 **Emma Swan :**

Il n'y avait rien de meilleur au monde, j'en étais maintenant persuadée. La première fois aurait pu être une illusion, aussi parfaite et réelle que possible, mais cela aurait pu être qu'une simple illusion du bonheur. Pourtant ce soir, la caresse de ses mains et la volupté de ses baisers, me prouvait que rien de toute cela n'était un leurre. J'aimais réellement ce qu'elle m'insufflait, j'aimais réellement tout ce qui émanait d'elle et je m'inspirais de son parfum comme on s'enivre d'une douce drogue dure.

J'avais cru en avoir fait trop, j'aurais pu l'effrayer mais elle était là, m'empoignant de baisers affolants. M'empoignant avec une telle vigueur que mon corps entier était bouleversé. Elle faisait naitre en moi une telle chaleur, elle faisait naitre en moi, en moins de quelques secondes, des sensations immenses qui papillonnaient dans mon bas ventre. Je sentais son envie se transmettre et se décupler et je me sentais basculer dans la douceur. Je me suis laissé emporter par son élan et j'ai basculer en arrière dans les coussins retenus par le canapé.

Nous avions laissé les barricades et les armes de guerre derrières nous, il ne restait que la soif d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre, il ne restait que le désir de se retrouver et de partager encore plus. J'avais toujours du mal à croire que j'avais gouté à la douceur de cette femme hors du commun, et j'avais encore plus de mal à croire qu'elle était de nouveau là, me suppliant de l'aimer. J'avais parfois l'impression de rêver quand ses lèvres s'égaraient dans mon cou, ou quand elle s'appliquait à me faire chavirer, de son propre chef, sans que j'y soi pour rien, comme c'était le cas à cet instant. Elle prenait les devants d'une manière extraordinaire et entre deux baisers, j'avais envie de murmurer combien elle me bouleversait.

J'ai senti ses mains cherche le bouton de mon cuir et j'ai du ralentir le rythme. Elle me rendait folle et perdre le contrôle aussi vite n'était pas dans mes intentions - mais visiblement dans les siennes.

« Gina… » Ai-je chuchoté en me séparant de ses lèvres.

« Oui ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Gina… tu … tu me rend dingue ! »

Je me suis redressée et me suis décalée très légèrement d'elle avant d'attraper mon verre de vin. J'ai dû boire une gorgée afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. A la lueur des flammes, elle avait tout d'une œuvre d'art, presque trop belle, trop parfaite pour être réelle. J'ai passé mes doigts sur sa joue, elle était bien faite de chair et de sang, et elle a penché la tête pour suivre ma caresse. Son sourire me fit fondre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

« Tu sais, je ne crois pas avoir jamais vécu quelque chose comme ça avant. »

Elle sembla perturbée par mes paroles, sorties un peu sans mon consentement, et j'ai dû revoir ma façon de procéder.

« Enfin je veux dire… je ne suis pas une référence en la matière, j'ai un passé carrément chaotique, alors… mais je sais que, toi, tu as été marié et que c'était l'amour de ta vie, je sais que tu as connu des choses bien plus grandes que ce qu'il y a entre nous, mais pour moi… sache-le, c'est une grande première. »

« Oh Emma, je… »

« Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, je divague un peu, je crois. »

« Non, je suis… je suis bouleversée par ce qui se passe entre nous… je suis totalement sous ton charme, crois-moi, sinon jamais ça n'aurait été jusque-là ! Alors oui, Daniel a été mon premier amour et notre mariage était pour moi un acte d'amour profond et inconditionnel. Seulement on me l'a pris et j'ai vécu bien trop longtemps dans son souvenir... Je veux passer à autre chose, Emma, je veux vivre ce que l'on a vivre, même si je ne comprends pas encore tout à fait ce qui se passe. »

Sa bouche tremblait presque, ses mots étaient plus sincères qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été et moi, j'avais envie de lui avouer des choses dont je n'avais même pas encore conscience.

« Gina tu est en moi… comme une ombre, comme une nuance de toi, qui me possède et me suit où que j'aille, comme un crime que j'aurais commis et que je ressasse sans cesse. Tu es dans mes pensées jours après jours, nuits après nuits, depuis mon arrivée ici… Tu es, je crois, la plus belle chose qui… »

« Chut, tais-toi Emma, je t'en prie, tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »

« Bien au contraire… je crois… »

« Emma, non. Il est trop tôt pour ça… » A-t-elle susurré en se rapprochant de moi, juste assez pour me faire taire.

Son regard était sans équivoque, je devais en rester là. J'ai souri et haussé les épaules, je capitulais, je ferais tout ce que cette femme voudrait. Il en était ainsi. J'ai posé mon verre, je l'ai débarrassé du sien, je me suis emparé de ses lèvres exactement au moment où _I'm not in love_ de _10cc_ démarrait. Je n'avais pas prévu ça mais c'était parfait.

C'était fou le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi, j'abdiquait à ses moindres souhaits, il fallait que j'apprenne à m'y refuser mais ses yeux auraient probablement toujours raison de moi. J'ai oublié mes belles paroles pour me concentrer et m'épanouir dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Je n'avais plus qu'à laisser nos envies gouverner nos corps, je n'avais plus qu'à songer à comment rendre cette femme plus amoureuse de moi qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Je l'ai basculé dans les coussins, j'ai retenu fermement sa chute de ma main dans son dos. Nos baisers me paraissaient surnaturels, cette douceur mêlée de passion assumé était enivrante au plus haut point et mon esprit n'avait plus qu'une hâte, ôter ses beaux vêtements et la couvrir de baisers.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais pensé, la toute première fois que je l'avais vu, que cette femme était insolente, conflictuelle et terriblement agaçante, et puis, petit à petit, mon opinion avait viré de bord. Elle était insolente oui, mais charmante, elle était compliqué mais conciliante, elle était agaçante, mais terriblement attirante. J'avais, pour cette femme, un tout autre intérêt, un tout autre désir que cette première impression qui m'avait laissé confuse. Je savais maintenant pourquoi._

 _Elle avait bu du vin et failli prononcer des mots que je n'étais pas prête pas entendre. Et finalement, j'avais lu dans ses yeux qu'elle préférait s'exprimer d'une toute autre façon. Elle m'a embrassé et pour rien au monde j'aurais refusé de basculer avec elle dans la douceur la plus excitante qui soit._

 _Le crépitement du feu me rappelait des scènes déjà passées, mais les notes étaient différentes, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses baisers, et dans ses yeux. La musique m'emportait autant que ses mains qui me basculait toujours plus sur cette couche confortable. Je me sentais flotter entre ses doigts habiles et mon corps, sans me demander la permission, lui en demandait plus. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, comme si dans ses bras j'étais cette femme que je ne m'étais jamais permis d'être, comme si avec elle, tout était possible._

 _Elle parcourait mon cou de baisers, pendant que je divaguais en tentant de comprendre qui j'étais, elle promena ses lèvres vers mon épaule, puis vers la peau dénudée de mon décolleté, et dès lors elle emportait tous mes questionnements profonds. J'ai attrapé ses mains qui voyageaient sur mon corps pour enlacer nos doigts, j'ai murmuré qu'elle me faisait perdre la raison, et j'aurais juré sentir un sourire sur ses lèvres qui effleuraient délicatement la lisière entre le tissu et ma poitrine._

 _Elle a délivré ses mains et a défait la boucle de la large ceinture corset que je portais, j'ai basculé la tête en arrière, j'ai respiré plus aisément avant qu'elle ne reprenne possession de mes lèvres de manière furieuse et habile. Et lentement, le son de la musique n'était plus qu'un détail, le crépitement du feu ne me parvenait plus, le vent pouvait bien se lever et hurler dans la jetée, je n'entendais plus rien, plus rien que les battements de nos de deux cœurs. La dernière part de moi qui voulait lutter contre, rendait les armes et se taisait, en se faisant toute petite dans un recoin de mon esprit, il n'était plus question de renier ce que l'on vivait._

 _J'étais prête, en mon âme et conscience, à m'abandonner pour la deuxième fois dans les bras de cette femme. Elle m'embrassait à en perdre haleine, mes mains ont fini par céder à l'envie, mes doigts ont serré les pans de sa chemise et d'un coup sec, les trois boutons pressions ont sautés ensembles, exactement comme je l'avais espéré. J'ai senti son sursaut, je l'ai regardé et j'ai découvert le galbe de sa poitrine dans un superbe soutien-gorge noir, avant de la coller à moi et de continuer à l'embrasser. On a basculé un peu plus, j'ai glissé une jambe entre les siennes et inévitablement ma jupe remontait au grès de nos mouvements. J'ai senti sa main remonter et caresser mes courbes, j'ai senti la pression de sa paume juste là où il fallait, j'ai senti la passion qui naissait de l'étroite collaboration de nos corps. C'était plus enivrant, c'était plus hallucinant que tout le reste, plus que les montagnes russes, plus que les turbulences en haute atmosphère, plus que les descentes en apnée, plus que les sauts en parachute, plus que les chevauchés effrénées en pleine campagne, c'était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais vécu._

 _Lentement, elle a passé sa main dans mon dos pour faire glisser la fermeture éclaire de ma robe, et j'ai senti la douceur de sa main sur ma peau tout le long du chemin jusqu'en bas de mes reins. Lentement, j'ai défait tous les boutons de son pantalon en cuir, et puis sa chemise est tombée à terre, suivie par ma robe. On a cessé de s'embrasser pour se regarder, s'observer ainsi à la lueur des flammes, avec dans les yeux plus d'étincelles qu'il n'y avait d'étoiles dans le ciel. Son regard me serrait le cœur, littéralement, je ne pouvais pas rester insensible plus longtemps à tant de désir et d'amour._

 _« Si tu savais comme tout ceci ressemble à s'y méprendre à une seconde chance. » Ai-je dit en prenant sa mâchoire entre mes doigts avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes._

 _« Comme dans les contes de fée ? » A-t-elle demandé amusée._

 _J'ai souri en levant les yeux au ciel avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, en la serrant contre moi._

 _« Mais dites-moi, Votre Majesté, si vous êtes la Reine, qui suis-je moi ? » Me demanda-t-elle en interrompant notre baiser avec malice._

 _« Arrête avec ça ! »_

 _« Non mais sérieusement, je suis qui ? Le Justicier qui a su tenir tête à la Reine ? Le Sauveur du petit peuple venu… »_

 _« Tais-toi ! » Riais-je en lui lançant un cousin._

 _« Allez trouve moi un personnage, je veux faire partie de l'Histoire ! »_

 _« Tu es sérieuse ? »_

 _« Oui ! »_

 _Je l'ai regardé et j'ai souri. Assise au milieu des coussins, en pantalon moulant déboutonné et soutien-gorge push-up, elle me demandait de trouver qui elle était dans nos sordides jeux de surnoms. Donc, je l'ai regardé plus attentivement en réfléchissant à la question. J'y croyais à peine, mais notre complicité naissait et grandissait entre deux rires et deux baisers et c'était tout simplement charmant. Nos corps ainsi vêtus, n'exprimait plus aucune gêne, et il me plaisait à croire que nous allions réellement bien ensemble. Je la détaillais en m'égarant un peu du sujet._

 _« Miss Swan… »_

 _Je murmurais en l'inspectant du regard, elle se redressa, épaules et tête droite, sourire et regard trop malicieux pour que je n'esquisse pas un sourire. Elle était si belle ainsi que je me suis mordu la lèvre en tentant de réfléchir alors que mon corps avait de toutes autres envies._

 _« Miss Swan… Swan… le Cygne… avec ton caractère c'est plutôt le Vilain Petit Canard ! »_

 _« Tu n'as pas tords. »_

 _« Enfin ce n'est que la première impression, tout comme dans l'histoire, le canard cache bien son jeu. »_

 _« Non, tu as tout à fait raison, c'est ce que je suis. »_

 _D'un seul coup, son sourire s'est effacé et ça ne la faisait plus rire. J'ai soudain pensé que ma comparaison n'était surement pas la meilleure que je puisse trouver mais c'était trop tard._

 _« Hey Emma, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas… »_

 _« Tu n'y est pour rien, tu as simplement raison, ça résume toute ma vie. Abandonné à la naissance, rejeter de tous, errant longtemps seul et perdu… c'est tout à fait moi. » Me dit-elle d'un ton si las que mon cœur s'est brisé._

 _« Hey Emma, ce n'est pas ce que tu es, c'est seulement ce par quoi tu es passé dans la vie. C'est seulement les épreuves qui étaient sur ton chemin, ça ne te définis pas. Ce qui te définis c'est comment tu t'en es sorti, c'est ce que tu es devenue. Et crois-moi, tu es devenu le Cygne. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore mais tu l'es. »_

 _Son visage à changer de sentiment, elle a esquissé un petit sourire, comme si j'avais presque réussi à la convaincre, et je crois bien que dans le bleu pur de ses yeux, quelques larmes remontaient le rivage. Elle a dégluti puis m'a souri comme pour me dire merci. Elle n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot alors j'ai déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres._

 _« Et tu n'es plus seule désormais. » Ai-je fini par murmurer._

 **Emma Swan :**

C'était plus fort que moi, il avait fallu que je me vexe, il avait fallu que je le prenne mal, dans un relent de tristesse mal placé, j'avais failli tout foutre en l'air, mais elle avait eu les mots justes pour m'apaiser. Plus que cela, elle avait eu les seules paroles qu'il me fallait entendre. Elle avait été la seule à croire en moi à ce point-là et rien que pour ça, je savais qu'entre elle et moi, il y avait bien plus que cette simple et extraordinaire attraction physique.

J'ai retenu mes larmes et j'ai cru en ses paroles, même si c'était fou de croire que je ne serais plus seule, même si c'était fou pour moi de croire que ça pourrait continuer comme ça toute la vie. Je n'ai pas attendu plus longtemps pour reposer mon regard sur son corps, ce corps qui m'attendait en sous-vêtements de dentelle du même bordeaux que sa robe, qui rendait le teint de sa peau nacré et délicieuse. Mes lèvres reprirent leur course sur la peau tendre et voluptueuse de son décolleté et je l'ai entendu rire et je l'ai senti basculer la tête en arrière, sans aucune retenue. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses hanches comme on s'agrippe à un radeau de sauvetage. Elle a repris son sérieux et je crois que ce soir, on se sauvait mutuellement de la tourmente.

On s'est allongé ensemble sur la couche de tapis, dégageant quelques oreillers trop encombrants, j'ai senti son corps sous le mien et j'ai perdu lentement toute ma raison. Je n'avais plus le contrôle, mon enveloppe charnelle prenait le relais sans que mon esprit ne puisse le suivre dans cette déferlante de passion. Elle a passé ses mains dans mon dos, longeant ma colonne et me parcourant de frissons. Elle a passé ses mains dans mon pantalon et se délecta de la douceur de ma peau, réalisant ce que je portais sous mon cuir. Elle m'a embrassé plus ardemment, elle a tenté de me défaire de ce dernier vêtement trop encombrant mais sans succès.

Nous avons roulé dans les coussins en riant, en tentant de m'extraire de ce fichu pantalon que j'avais déjà eu tant de mal à enfiler. Nous avons ris à en perdre le souffle, nos éclats de voix résonnait par-dessus la playlist et le chien s'est réveillé et s'est mis à aboyer.

« Hey c'est vrai ça ! Où est ce satané chien ? »

« Ce satané chien ?! »

« Quand il arrêtera de me grogner dessus, je ne dirais plus ça. Où est-il ? Tu ne l'as pas mis dans le garage quand même ? Il fait froid ! »

« Pour qui tu me prends ?! Il est enfermé dans le patio. »

Elle a ri.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'incruste à tout moment dans notre petit tête-à-tête. » Ai-je répondu en reprenant nos verres.

« Je vois, tu as vraiment pensé à tout. »

Je lui ai souri en faisant un petit clin d'œil rieur. Nous avons fini les gorgées de vin qu'il restait au fond des verres et puis nos lèvres, sans plus tarder, se sont retrouvées sans plus se quitter.

Il ne restait que de fin tissus de soie et de dentelle entre nous qui auraient pu s'embraser sous la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, sous la caresse de sa cuisse se glissant entre les miennes. Ensemble on apprenait à aimer d'une tout autre façon, entre la passion et l'admiration, entre la retenu et le lâché-prise absolu, elle était pour moi tout un monde à découvrir, un monde de volupté entêtante et de charmes improbables. Elle était comme la promesse qu'un autre avenir existait pour moi.

Je ne comptais plus les sursauts qui surprenaient mon corps alors que ses mains s'égaraient, je ne comptais plus les fois où mes lèvres avides des siennes cherchaient à les retrouver, alors qu'elles s'égaraient volontairement dans mon cou. J'aimais cette sensation plus que toutes les autres, cette proximité, cette intimité, cet échange pur et simple de sentiments qui en passait par le combat non violent de nos corps. J'aimais être là, tout contre elle, sans plus de frontière et une petite voix dans ma tête me disait de graver ces moments dans ma mémoire, juste au cas où.

J'ai glissé mes mains jusqu'aux agrafes, j'ai pris mon temps, j'ai savouré l'instant. Je l'ai admiré alors que la dentelle s'échappait de sa peau douce, j'ai à peine entrevu ses joues rosir dans l'ambiance et puis elle a négligemment jeté le tissu plus loin. Elle s'est décalé entre les coussins et mon corps, je me suis redressé pour la laisser faire. Elle s'est placée dans dos, ses jolies jambes galbées frôlaient mon corps et mes mains n'ont pu s'empêcher de les caresser. Elle a parcouru mon dos du bout des doigts, elle a dégagé mes cheveux sur le côté pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur ma nuque. Lentement sa bouche glissait le long de mes vertèbres et me faisait frissonner, cette sensation m'électrisait, et mes mains sur sa peau se crispaient. Elle a dégrafé mon soutien-gorge noir et mon souffle a repris son rythme. Elle me libérait d'un poids mais soudain je sentais son corps se plaquer contre le mien. Son corps et sa poitrine fermement collé dans mon dos et je du tourner la tête pour trouver son visage et ses lèvres qui me manquaient atrocement.

Nos corps trouvaient toujours un moyen de se rapprocher, et fantastiquement, nous nous emportions dans une danse dont les pas nous venaient facilement, naturellement. Ses bras m'entouraient, sa bouche me dévorait et lentement, la paume de sa main choisit ma poitrine pour s'y attarder longuement, puis parcourir une ligne droite, directement attirée par la soie entre mes jambes. Elle glissa sa main sous le tissu et mon souffle se perdit une nouvelle fois. Je me suis mordu les lèvres entre deux baisers et elle n'a pas cessé, d'un geste très sûr, de satisfaire cette envie et ce désir qu'elle seule m'inspirait. Elle était la seule responsable, elle était la raison, la cause et la conséquence de cette soif intarissable qui s'invitait en moi.

Elle fit monter volontairement mon excitation jusqu'à un point de non-retour, jusqu'à que je ne puisse faire autrement que de me retourner, que de la porter un peu plus loin dans la couche de coussins en l'embrassant fiévreusement, que de la déposer soigneusement juste là où sa tête pourrait reposer sur l'assise du canapé. Puis j'ai quitté ses lèvres pour parcourir une ligne imaginaire de son cou à ses seins, puis le long de ses côtes, le long de ces parcelles de peau bien plus sensibles qu'ailleurs. Ma bouche s'attardait sur ses hanches pendant que mes mains faisaient rouler le tissu en dentelle bordeaux le long de ses cuisses. J'ai senti son cœur battre au passage, j'ai senti ses reins se soulever sous mes baisers, j'ai senti son souffle se couper lorsque ma bouche, dangereusement, s'égarait toujours plus au Sud. J'ai senti ses mains m'accrocher quand mes lèvres ont pris possession d'elle. J'ai senti son corps se soulever et s'éprendre de cet élan qu'elle m'avait aussi insuffler un peu plus tôt.

Et tout en douceur, j'ai fait monter notre envie réciproque, jusqu'à ce qu'une folie plus ardente nous rende absolument plus du tout maitre de nous-même, jusqu'à ce que nos corps ne fassent plus qu'un, accordés dans l'harmonie la plus inouïe.

Être ainsi, en possession de ce qu'elle a de plus précieux, c'était comme gouter au fruit défendu, c'était comme entraver toutes les règles, c'était comme relever tous les défis en espérant qu'une seule chose, qu'elle se cambre un peu plus sous ma caresse. J'ai senti mes cheveux s'éparpiller entre ses doigts, j'ai senti l'adrénaline se décupler dans ses veines, j'ai senti la chaleur et la fièvre repousser des limites de température. J'ai senti à quel point mon corps et ma vie étaient éteints depuis toutes ces années.

J'ai senti une nouvelle force naitre en moi, une force inconnue et surnaturelle, une sorte d'élan, une sorte de prise de conscience : ne jamais contrarier cette femme, ne jamais la décevoir, ne jamais la faire pleurer, ne jamais la perdre. Oui, je me jurais de ne jamais faire tout ça et pourtant, un petit diable sur mon épaule me chuchotait que j'en serait incapable, il me murmurait qu'un jour je ferais un mauvais pas, qu'un jour je foutrais tout en l'air.

J'ai chassé ce diablotin d'un souffle et me suis appliquée sur ce corps chargé de tension, commençant à être en sueur, commençant à être totalement déraisonnable.

« Miss Swaaannn… » A-t-elle murmuré.

Je me suis redressé, j'ai placé ma main à l'endroit que mes lèvres venaient de déserter et elle m'a embrassé sans attendre, se cambrant dans les coussins d'un mouvement entêtant. Si j'avais encore un tant soit peu de self contrôle, il s'envolait en fumée. Si j'avais encore un peu conscience des choses, je me perdais totalement dans notre étreinte en oubliant le reste du Monde, en oubliant que la Terre continuait de tourner.

Je sentais la pression de ses mains partout sur moi, je sentais l'empreinte de ses baisers sur ma peau brulante, je sentais notre accord devenir parfait, sans que le feu ne se tarisse dans l'âtre ou que la bande son ne saute et nous désunisse de fausses notes. Elle me laissait jouer des harmoniques inconnus sur le grain de sa peau, elle réinventait le mot douceur sous mes doigts, elle prenait plaisir à me voir sourire quand je ralentissais mes impulsions pour savourer un peu plus les creux et les courbes de son corps parfait pour le mien.

Je me faisais l'effet de renaitre entre ses bras, renaitre comme si je n'avais jamais vraiment existé avant cela, renaitre comme si ma vie n'avait été qu'un électrocardiogramme plat jusque-là. Elle me rendait meilleure et plus dévouée que je ne l'avais jamais été, elle me rendait l'humanité que j'avais égaré. Je la voulais ainsi dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que le soleil cesse de luire dans plusieurs milliards d'années. Dans ces moments-là, je perdais toute logique et toute raison.

« Gina… toi et moi… » Murmurai-je.

« C'est merveilleux, Emma… c'est… ne t'arrête surtout pas… » Réussit-elle à expirer entre deux baisers.

« Aucun risque… »

« Emma, je … »

« Je sais… »

J'ai posé mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle se taise.

« Il est trop tôt pour ça. » Ai-je ajouté.

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel avant de m'embrasser alors que mes doigts résidaient encore entre nos lèvres humides et puis sans crier gare, elle se souleva et m'emporta au passage. La seconde d'après j'étais dos au sol et elle me surplombait magnifiquement, la lueur des flammes dansant sur son corps nu.

Je réalisais combien elle était différente de toutes les autres femmes que j'avais connu, je réalisais que cet acte, avec elle, avait un tout autre sens. Je n'avais jamais sous-estimé mes compétences en la matière, je savais y faire - en témoignait les nombreux messages laissés sur mon répondeur par quelques amants et amantes esseulés – mais avec elle, tout était différent sans que je puisse logiquement l'expliquer.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais bel et bien perdu toute raison d'être, plus rien de logique ne me traversait l'esprit si ce n'est conquérir son corps encore et encore, et ce jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque réellement, jusqu'à ce que nos muscles nous ordonnent de calmer ces frénétiques étreintes enflammées._

 _J'avais cessé de compter les heures passées depuis mon arrivée, j'avais cessé de compter les sourires que l'on avait échangé et les moments d'extases qu'elle m'avait procuré. J'avais cessé de tout contrôler pour n'être que cette femme que j'avais fait taire depuis trop d'années. J'avais fait comme si l'intimité ne me manquait pas, j'avais fait comme si je pouvais très bien m'en passer, mais ce soir, Emma me prouvait que j'avais totalement tords._

 _Emma me comblait et elle m'avait manqué toutes ces années. Elle m'avait manqué sans la connaitre, sans même savoir qu'elle existait, sans avoir le moindre soupçon que son existence bouleverserait ma vie, sans savoir que de notre rencontre naitrait cette histoire totalement inédite. Il m'avait manqué ce petit plus qui fait toute la différence, depuis tant d'année, depuis Daniel – et peut être même depuis toujours. Était-ce le gout du risque ? Était-ce le gout de l'interdit ? Était-ce parce qu'elle était une femme que ça changeait tout en moi ? Je n'en savais rien et je m'en fichais alors que je m'échouais totalement épuisée dans les coussins désordonnés._

 _J'ai laissé mon corps basculer en toute confiance, j'ai basculé la tête en arrière, j'ai vu le monde à l'envers et pourtant tout me semblait à sa place. J'ai fermé les yeux, je cherchais un coin de fraicheur dans l'atmosphère trop chaleureuse que nos ébats avaient installé. Je cherchais le repos et un brin d'air frais mais Emma ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Je l'ai vu rire de ma fuite, je l'ai vu me suivre du regard et garder les mains sur mon corps qui était encore assez proche du sien._

 _J'ai cherché à la repousser gentiment du pied en mimant la suffocation mais ça n'avait que l'effet inverse. Elle se posta tel un prédateur à mes pieds et remonta lentement, les mains à plats autour de moi, en roulant des épaules, il m'a même semblé l'entendre grogner mais j'aurais tout aussi bien pu l'imaginer tant elle incarnait ce rôle à merveille._

 _« Miss Swan… » Ai-je soupiré lamentablement épuisée._

 _Elle n'a pas répondu et ses yeux me dévoraient à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Elle a recouvert mon corps avec le sien, j'ai attrapé ses lèvres sans pouvoir résister et nous avons roulé dans les coussins une énième fois._

 _« Emma… »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« J'ai soif ! »_

 _« De moi ! Oui je sais, je l'ai deviné Votre Majesté ! »_

 _« Arrête ! Je suis sérieuse ! » Ai-je dit en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, encore et encore._

 _Elle a fini par céder à ma requête et elle s'est levée, seulement vêtue d'un drap noué autour de la taille, couvrant sa poitrine mais laissant ses fines jambes déambuler devant mon nez. J'aimais son corps plus que je ne l'aurais cru._

 _J'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai balancé la tête au rythme de la musique, j'étais enivrée d'un rien car elle était mon tout. J'ai laissé la musique me porter, j'ai laissé mon corps souffler un peu et ma respiration reprendre du sens, mais je pensais encore à ses lèvres sur mon corps et ma main dans le vide dansait lentement sur les notes._

 _« Tu aimes cette musique ? » Me demanda-t-elle en revenant, en me sortant de mes rêveries._

 _« Hm… comment ne pas aimer. Tu t'es drôlement appliqué. »_

 _« De quoi tu parles ? »_

 _« Hm… Barry White, Al Green et Marvin Gaye… Etta James, Sinéad O'Connor, Foreigner et Lionel Richie… dans la même playlist… Miss Swan, ce soir, vos intentions à mon égard étaient flagrantes. » Ai-je dit sans pouvoir me retenir de sourire et d'attraper cette bouteille d'eau qu'elle me tendait._

 _Elle a souri, amusée et a repris place près de moi sur notre couche de coussins éparpillés dont la disposition première avait totalement été repensé au grès de nos gestes les plus fous et de nos élans les plus sensuels._

 _« C'est seulement une vieille cassette que j'ai depuis toujours. » Me répond-elle en haussant les épaules._

 _J'ai bu la moitié de la bouteille avant de lui tendre avec un grand sourire puis je me suis caché avec un pan de drap froissé et j'ai fait mine d'être offusquée d'être ainsi nue devant elle, ce qui, d'après sous large sourire, ne marchait pas. J'aimais sa malice, j'aimais son assurance, mais ce soir, dans ses grands yeux bleus, j'avais lu autre chose, j'avais lu un trouble que jamais je n'avais vu auparavant. Un trouble profond dont elle avait tenté de me cacher toutes les implications mais je l'avais bel et bien perçu. Et puis je crois que j'ai fait taire à chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu en dire plus, comme si c'était moi qui n'étais finalement pas prête. Elle était différente, si j'osais, je penserais qu'elle avait eu la même révélation que moi, à savoir que des moments comme celui-là, il nous en faudrait des milliers d'autres._

 _Le rythme a changé, j'ai écouté cette chanson inconnue et c'était à son tour de fermer les yeux, de s'installer tout contre moi, la tête sur mon ventre et de fredonner entre ses lèvres cette mélodie ravissante mais moderne et rythme and blues. J'ai posé ma tête sur un coussin et j'ai passé mes mains dans ses cheveux, je caressais lentement sa tête, elle murmurait les paroles mais je lisais sur ses lèvres qu'elle les connaissait par cœur. Elle était belle à m'en damner._

 _« Qui chante ça ? C'est très jolie. »_

 _« Boyz II Men. »_

 _« J'aime beaucoup. »_

 _« End of the Road. »_

 _Nous étions si bien, comme ça, allongées n'importe comment sur le sol, avec pour seule préoccupation que nos corps ne s'éloignent pas trop l'un de l'autre. Nous étions bien, je le sentais jusque dans le moindre pore de mon épiderme, jusque dans la moelle de mes os._

 _J'avais l'impression de me répéter en boucle dans ma tête, l'impression de devoir encore me persuader que tout ça, était bien réel, alors que tout mon corps me le hurlait._

 _« Emma ? »_

 _« Hm ? »_

 _« Est-ce que tu… »_

 _J'ai retenu mes mots et je suis restée silencieuse. Elle ne semblait pas réagir, profondément détendu par les caresses de ma main dans ses cheveux._

 _« Je quoi ? » Finit-elle par dire._

 _« Non rien… » Ai-je murmuré._

 _« Si quoi ? » A-t-elle demandé en ouvrant les yeux et se tournant vers moi._

 _Je me suis mordu la lèvre, ne sachant comment formuler ma question._

 _« Est-ce que tu as connu d'autres femmes avant moi ? »_

 _Elle a levé un sourcil étonné._

 _« Laisse ! Ne réponds pas, c'est une question stupide, bien sûr que tu as connu d'autres … »_

 _« Hey Gina, tu sais, je crois que je n'ai jamais fait la différence. J'ai grandi dans la rue, personne n'était là pour me dire que les hommes doivent aimer les femmes. Et j'ai vu tellement de trucs dans ma vie que je me trouve plutôt équilibré en fin de compte ! »_

 _« Tu as grandi la rue ? »_

 _Son visage a changé, comme si elle en avait trop dit, comme si ses mots avaient dépassé la limite de ce qu'elle voulait me confier. Il est vrai que j'en savais très peu, elle était toujours si évasive sur son passé, et puis je trouvais ça normal, on se connaissait depuis si peu de temps. Mais j'étais peiné de voir ce visage, si radieux il y a quelques secondes, devenir soudain gêné et triste. J'étais peiné d'entendre de sa bouche qu'elle avait vécu dans la rue. A vrai dire, je ne me l'imaginais pas._

 _J'ai voulu en parler mais j'ai bien senti qu'il ne fallait pas. Pas encore. Mais j'avais espoir qu'un jour elle se confie, j'avais espoir qu'un jour, elle est assez confiance pour se livrer complétement. Je me suis redressée, j'ai déposé un baiser sur son front, puis sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres comme pour faire passer le gout amer de ce souvenir._

 _« Hm et tu sais c'est une bonne chose. » Ai-je rajouté._

 _« Quoi donc ? »_

 _« Qu'on ne t'ais pas appris que les hommes doivent aimer les femmes. C'est dépassé tout ça. »_

 _Elle a ri et c'était suffisant._

 _« Madame le Maire ! » Réplica-t-elle offusqué._

 _« Quoi ?! »_

 _« Si vos électeurs savaient votre nouvelle façon de penser ! »_

 _« Pourquoi nouvelle ? »_

 _« Tu m'as dit ne jamais avoir vécu ça avec une femme. »_

 _« Exact et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne le fait pas, qu'on est contre pour les autres. »_

 _« Pour les autres ? »_

 _« Oui, bon … je m'inclus dans les autres à présent…mais c'est à cause de toi ! »_

 _Elle m'a embrassé si délicatement que j'en redemandais à tous les coups, elle savait parfaitement comment m'attirer, comment me faire basculer dans la déraison, elle savait et je crois qu'elle aimer avoir ce pouvoir sur moi._

 _Je me suis redressé totalement et j'ai repris ma place sur son corps sans plus penser à l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, ni le temps qu'il me restait avant que le jour se lève._

 _ **Emma Swan :**_

La soirée avait été au-delà de toutes mes plus intimes espérances, elle avait été bien plus passionnante et charnelle que je n'avais osé l'imaginer. Cette femme allait me rendre dingue. J'avais cru tout connaitre d'elle dans ses premiers baisers - et j'en avais voulu plus – mais ce qu'elle avait à offrir était bien au-delà de tout, bien au-delà des souhaits les plus fous et des rêves les plus fantasques.

Elle avait été une Reine dont le charme n'avait d'égal que la passion dévorante et violente qu'elle retenait depuis de nombreuses années. J'avais été là pour accueillir sa folie et sa joie, j'avais été là pour la rendre plus belle à la lueur des flammes et des étincelles et je louais la Vie pour ce cadeau précieux qu'elle m'offrait. Aimer cette femme était le plus grand et le plus beau des défis et dans nos baisers je me promettais de le relever.

Et je crois que l'aube nous a dérangé, enlacées dans un drap, allongées et somnolentes dans l'épaisse couche de coussins et de tapis. Le feu ne crépitait plus, depuis longtemps le silence avait repris le pouvoir sur la bande son arrivée en fin de parcours, la nuit s'éclaircissait doucement par les fenêtres, le ciel noir s'habillait de bleu profond pour nous faire comprendre qu'un autre jour approchait.

Elle est partie avant que les premiers rayons ne surgissent à l'horizon, mais elle m'a embrassé comme pour me promettre que très vite on se retrouverait. Et j'étais là, de nouveau seule, sur le perron, à regarder les phares de sa berline quitter la corniche et s'engager sur la route de la plage.


	16. Jour 27

**Une semaine et demie plus tard.**

 **Jour 27. Samedi.**

 **Emma Swan :**

La veille on avait bu et dansé au Rabbit Hole, j'entendais encore la musique résonnait dans mes oreilles et j'avais encore le gout de l'alcool qui coulait dans mes veines, mais par-dessus tout, j'avais l'empreinte de ses lèvres dans mon cou. Une véritable empreinte que j'allais avoir du mal à cacher.

Elle m'avait laissé un message assez vague, comme quoi elle serait probablement au Rabbit vers 21heures pour boire un verre. Bien sûr j'avais à peine réfléchi, je m'étais changée et je l'avais rejoint dans son box privé à l'étage du bar.

Le groupe de jeunes musiciens était là et jouait des reprises de _Chet Facker_ ou encore _Passenger._ Nous étions seules dans notre coin pendant que la foule s'amassait sur la piste de danse en dessous de nous, ou bien faisait la queue au bar nous étions seules sur terre ou presque, il n'y avait que le serveur que nous tolérions aux alentours dont le généreux pourboire le ferai taire. Dans les fauteuils en cuir du v.i.p room, nous avons dégusté des cocktails fruités, des notes de musiques parfaitement accordées et quelques baisers étourdissants. Et on a dansé ensemble à l'abri des regards pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Mais ce matin, je regrettais presque le dernier verre de trop, sans savoir lequel ça avait été. Seul le souvenir de son sourire et de ses mains me frôlant me réjouissait. Mais ce matin, j'étais seule dans mon lit, elle me manquait, je voulais rester couchée et me débarrasser de cette migraine.

Je me suis seulement levé pour ouvrir la vitre du patio, pour que le Cabot sorte, car il commençait à tourner en rond et geindre au pied du lit, mais je me suis recouchée aussitôt, pour retrouver les souvenirs de son corps parfait enlacé au mien sur le rythme de la musique et de nos envies.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais peut-être abusé des cocktails hier soir, mais j'étais d'une agréable humeur ce matin. Après deux aspirines et un bon café, j'étais de nouveau sur pied. J'avais bouclé les dossiers importants la veille, je n'avais donc pas à aller à la mairie ce samedi matin, j'avais ma journée et j'avais déjà une idée de comment la passer._

 _La veille, j'avais retrouvé Emma au Rabbit Hole. On a passé une très agréable soirée qui me valait surement cette bonne humeur et ces quelques relents de migraine. Nous avions ri, bu et dansé, et c'était si simple et si étonnant à la fois, que j'en divaguais encore._

 _Henry se leva tôt et me supplia de le déposer à la bibliothèque. Il avala son petit déjeuné sans me contredire et me parla de ce devoir d'histoire qu'il devait rendre et des recherches qu'il avait besoin de faire. Bien évidement je n'allais pas l'empêcher d'aller à la bibliothèque, j'étais bien trop heureuse que mon enfant aime lire et étudier, et qu'il se remette sérieusement au travail après ses petits écarts de conduites. J'avais perdu mes doutes à propose de son avenir, ce n'était pas un voyou, loin de là, c'était le garçon le plus charmant et le mieux élevé de tout Storybrook._

 _Enfin voilà comment j'ai déposé Henry au centre-ville, au passage j'avais croisé Belle qui ouvrait les portes de la bibliothèque, une femme adorable en dépit de son mauvais gout pour les hommes et de sa désastreuse histoire avec le notaire-antiquaire - et malfrat notoire de notre ville. Et j'ai laissé mon fils sous l'horloge avec Belle, puis j'ai filé sur la route de la plage avec le sourire déjà aux lèvres._

 _Je me suis garée devant la maison, j'ai longé l'allée, j'ai profité des quelques rayons de soleil qui passaient en travers des gros nuages éparts. J'ai respiré un grand coup, j'avais l'impression que cet automne serait le moins triste de tous les automnes, j'avais l'impression de renaitre, de revivre, j'avais cette impression immense de pouvoir respirer de nouveau amplement comme si je sortais d'un long et sombre tunnel où l'air frais m'aurait manqué. J'avais cette impression depuis des jours et des jours, depuis qu'Emma et moi avions cessé de nous tourner autour pour vivre vraiment ce que l'on avait vivre, en toute discrétion mais le vivre quand même._

 _J'ai frappé à sa porte d'entrée mais personne n'a ouvert, pourtant sa voiture était là._

 _Alors j'ai fait le tour de la maison par le jardin. La fenêtre du patio était grande ouverte, le chien était couché dans un rayon de soleil, il a seulement relevé la tête, il n'a pas aboyé, ni grogné. Cette dernière semaine, j'étais souvent venue rendre visite au Sherif et je crois qu'il s'était finalement fait à ma présence. Je suis rentrée doucement, et le chien s'est mis à frétiller de la queue sans pour autant bouger de sa place._

 _« Miss Swan ? … Emma tu es là ? »_

 _Mais toujours aucune réponse._

 _Le chien était là, le patio ouvert, elle n'était pas partie courir – ses chaussures de running pleine de sable avaient été négligemment jeté sous le perron - mais elle ne me répondait pas. Je me suis aventurée dans la cuisine, personne, puis dans le salon, personne non plus._

 _« Emma ? Tu es réveillée ? Où es-tu ? Il est tôt je sais mais… » Ai-je continué, parlant de toute évidence toute seule puisqu'elle ne répondait toujours pas._

 _Alors je suis montée à l'étage, j'ai emprunté l'escalier, les marches ont grincées et une fois sur le palier, je me suis figée net._

 _Emma était là, dans l'angle mort du couloir, braquant son arme sur ma tempe._

 _J'ai levé les mains en l'air par surprise et par pur réflexe, et elle a baissé son arme à feu immédiatement. Elle était sous le choc de m'avoir braqué. J'étais sous le choc de la voir en petite culotte et débardeur blanc avec son pistolet à la main. Elle était sublimement provocante, même les cheveux emmêlés et les cernes marquées. Loin des ensembles noirs terriblement torrides auxquels elle m'avait habitué, loin des dessous galbant avec douceur ses formes, elle était plus naturelle que jamais et j'aimais cette vision outre-mesure._

 _« Emma ce n'est que moi ! »_

 _« Putain Regina ! J'ai failli de tuer… Nom de Dieu ! » Hurla-t-elle en éloignant de moi la main qui tenait l'arme._

 _« Je t'ai appelée, tu ne m'as pas entendu ? »_

 _« Je… je faisais couler l'eau de la douche quand j'ai entendu les marches grincer. »_

 _« Je suis désolée. »_

 _« Non c'est moi. Je… je vais ranger ça… mais … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Dit-elle en désarmant l'engin._

 _« J'ai laissé Henry à la bibliothèque, il a un exposé à faire, je crois…et je … enfin, j'ai pensé que… »_

 _« Hm… je vois… »_

 _Elle s'est avancée vers moi, elle a compris pourquoi j'étais vraiment là – pour exactement les mêmes raisons qui m'avaient poussé à venir toquer chez elle tous les jours de la semaine écoulée. Ses yeux bleus n'avaient plus une once de fatigue dans la prunelle mais bien une soudaine envie débordante à assouvir. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras, en laissant la main tenant l'arme pendante dans son dos, au plus loin de moi. Elle m'a serré contre elle, elle était puissante et pleine d'assurance, je sentais l'adrénaline de ce qui aurait pu être une grosse bavure couler dans mes veines et dans les siennes._

 _J'ai souris sous son emprise, j'ai respiré son odeur et la tension est montée d'un cran, et le reste à suivit tout naturellement. Je me suis emparée de ses lèvres, et nos pas nous ont guidés vers sa chambre. Elle m'a quitté un instant pour ranger son arme de service dans un tiroir, puis elle m'a rejoint près de son lit pour basculer vers cet infini que l'on voulait rejoindre à tout prix._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'avais eu la peur de ma vie en voyant son visage dans mon viseur. J'avais immédiatement baissé mon arme, j'avais eu si peur que mon cœur avait fait un bond terrible au point de m'en laisser des séquelles encore quelques minutes plus tard. Au point de m'en laisser une douleur fulgurante dans la poitrine.

Mais à présent nos deux corps enlacés ne faisaient plus qu'un et j'avais oublié la surprise et la peur de son arrivée ici de si bon matin. J'avais tout remplacé par le plaisir et la joie de l'avoir dans mes bras. J'avais tout laissé de côté en enlevant, un à un, les beaux vêtements qu'elle portait, comme pour toujours me plaire, comme pour toujours me séduire – même si je devinais que son élégance était éternelle - il me plaisait encore de penser que ce n'était que pour moi.

Il me semblait n'être plus la même dans ses bras, ou bien au contraire, être vraiment celle que j'aurais dû toujours être, sans cette peine attachée aux basques, sans cette rancœur sans borne contre tout et tout le monde. Il me semblait enfin devenir moi-même dans tous ces moments où j'étais en phase avec elle.

Elle m'a attiré contre elle, toutes les deux à égalité, agenouillées face à face sur mon lit. Son regard passionné brillait, ses baisers avaient le goût du défi et moi j'étais prête à tous les relever. Elle perdrait chaque fois un peu de son raffinement et devenait plus sauvage, je perdais un peu de plus de volonté et je devenais totalement soumise. Son corps a recouvert le mien, nos jambes se sont entrelacées parfaitement, nos seins papillonnaient ensembles, le tout dans un accord céleste. Et nos mains et nos lèvres jointes se réconciliaient de désaccords imaginaires et de peurs stupides.

J'avais l'impression de n'avoir rien à ordonner à mon corps pour qu'il s'accorde à son harmonie. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait nous désunir maintenant que nous connaissions la tonalité de nos plaintes les plus lascives. J'avais l'impression de mieux la connaitre que quiconque sur Terre, j'avais l'impression, dans ses instants de jouissances où ses yeux me transperçaient, qu'elle m'offrait son moi véritable, sans artifice, sans mensonge, sans muraille, ni défense.

Et jamais de ma vie, je ne m'étais autant livrée émotionnellement à quelqu'un jamais de ma vie, je n'avais eu ce besoin indispensable de retrouver quelqu'un. J'étais lié à cette femme sans savoir pourquoi, sauf dans ces moments-là, ces moments où son corps dominait le mien, là, tout devenait logique, la complexité de mes questionnements intérieurs devenait soudain simple et tout à fait compréhensible. Dans ces moments-là, où ses lèvres parcouraient la ligne de mes abdos, mon monde reprenait une forme vivable et pendant ces courts instants, je me sentais tout à fait à ma place. Et puis quand elle accentuait ses caresses, quand elle prenait un malin plaisir à me rendre folle, tout se bouleversait à nouveau en moi, au point de ne plus savoir qui je suis réellement.

Elle était la seule à me faire cet effet-là. J'avais l'impression d'être seule et unique à ses yeux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de l'emprise sur la Reine alors que j'étais sa captive, et quand elle se cambrait pour mieux apprécier mes caresses, je me sentais privilégiée. J'admirais ses courbes gracieuses, j'aimais son déhanché follement incandescent, je sentais l'empreinte dévorante de ses lèvres dans mon cou et la volupté de son aura tout autour de moi. Quand elle était dans cet état-là, moi je ne répondais plus de rien.

J'aimais sentir nos corps s'éprendre l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient faits pour ça. J'aimais sentir son poids sur moi et sa peau si douce sous mes mains. Elle aimait nos regards quand le souffle nous manquait, quand nos corps s'extasiaient ensemble d'une jouissance si forte qu'elle nous laissait sur le carreau et sans voix. J'aimais ces moments-là plus que tout au monde, au point de prier pour les conserver le plus longtemps possible.

Je savourais ces instants, mais cette petite voix en moi, qui me disait que ça ne durerait pas, était toujours là.

Mais peu importait la gueule de bois, les courbatures et les crampes, peu importait les doutes et les cauchemars, qui s'insinuaient parfois en moi, en me rappelant que tant de bonheur ne pouvait être qu'éphémère. Peu importe que le Monde s'effondre autour de nous, j'aimais la satisfaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus que la force de sourire. J'aimais ces moments clandestins dont nous profitions depuis cette fameuse nuit où elle n'avait finalement pas fui.

Irrémédiablement épuisée et à bout de souffle, elle s'est effondrée sur le dos, le cops révulsé et le sourire affiché. Je me suis penchée sur elle, j'ai couché ma tête sur son ventre, le corps allongé entre ses jambes. Je sentais sa chaleur m'envahir, je sentais son cœur battre si vite que je ne pouvais pas le suivre, je sentais sous souffle lourd s'expulser de sa poitrine en vague puissante. Puis elle a repris un peu conscience, ses mains me caressaient au hasard et je me laissais vivre sous ses notes de douceur qu'elle seule savait jouer sur mon corps.

J'ai rapproché mes bras, étendus de fatigue, contre son corps et je l'ai senti respirer le bonheur. Elle a glissé une main dans mes cheveux, ses gestes étaient lents et posés, tendres et délicats, et ils m'apaisaient totalement. Jamais il ne m'avait sembler connaitre de tels moments d'extases et de plénitude. Jamais, en réalité, je ne m'étais laissée aller à tant de délicatesse dans les bras de quelqu'un après l'acte en lui-même, jamais je n'avais affiché cette fragilité particulière, cette faiblesse affichée qui accompagne la fin de ces moments intimes. Mais avec elle, tout me semblait différent, tout me semblait facile et possible. Et toute cette semaine, j'avais aimé qu'elle se libère du temps, toujours plus de temps, pour nos entrevues ultraconfidentielles.

Je mémorisais son grain de peau sous mes doigts, j'entendais son grain de voix suave murmurer à mes oreilles et je savais, qu'à jamais, tout ceci serait gravé dans ma chair et dans mes muscles, jusqu'à l'os, jusqu'à l'âme.

 **Deux heures plus tard.**

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Henry était introuvable et mon cœur commençait à vaciller du mauvais côté, ma colère gagnait du terrain sur mon inquiétude et la Bibliothécaire en faisait les frais. Elle l'avait vu travailler une partie de la matinée mais il était parti depuis un bon moment déjà._

 _Il n'était pas là-bas, il n'était pas chez Granny, ni dans le parc, ni au Fort, ni sur la plage, ni chez le marchand de glace. Il n'était nulle part. Emma et moi avions fait le tour du centre-ville et pas de trace de mon fils, alors elle a proposé de passer au Poste de Police._

 _Je l'avais laissé chez elle un peu plus tôt, en lui faisant couler du café pendant qu'elle prenait la douche qu'elle n'avait pas pu prendre à mon arrivée, mais elle m'avait retrouvé une demie heure plus tard, paniquée et enragée sur la place centrale de Storybrook, cherchant mon fils partout._

 _Arrivées au Poste, elle demanda à l'Agent Nolan, qui était sur place, s'il avait vu mon fils._

 _« Salut David, dis-moi, tu as vu le fils du Maire ce matin, Henry ? »_

 _« Oh oui, il est passé deux fois ce matin, il te cherchait. »_

 _« Quoi moi ? Et pourquoi ça ? »_

 _« J'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé assis à ton bureau, il est discret ce gosse ! Je l'avais pas vu entrer ! »_

 _« Il n'a rien dit de spécial ? »_

 _« Non, juste qu'il retournait à la bibliothèque, et il est repassé un peu plus tard mais tu n'étais toujours pas là »_

 _Elle m'a regardé avec de grands yeux terrorisés et elle a filé dans son bureau à toute vitesse._

 _Elle est restée figée devant le plan de travail du bureau, plutôt bien rangé et organisé, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser. Rien ne trainait, rien ne dépassait, excepté une chemise cartonnée qui dépassait d'en dessous du sous-main. Elle a posé ses doigts sur le coin du dossier caché dans cette fente secrète de la reliure en cuir du sous-main, et je cru voir pendant un instant, une peur terrible sur son visage._

 _J'ai voulu prendre le dossier mais elle m'en a empêché. Elle s'en est emparé et la mit sous le bras sans même y jeter un coup d'œil puis elle s'est enfui du bureau en me laissant sur place avec un tas de question en suspens._

 _« Sherif ? Il y a un problème ? » Demanda l'Agent Nolan._

 _« David, je te laisse la ville, elle est sous ta protection ! » Dit-elle en lui lançant ses clefs de voiture de patrouille et le trousseau de la ville._

 _« Mais où allez-vous ? »_

 _« A Boston ! » Hurla-t-elle._

 _Je suis restée dépitée sur place, juste un instant, avant de la suivre dans le couloir et de la rejoindre sur le parking._

 _« Emma ! Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »_

 _« Je te raconterais en chemin, passe-moi tes clefs, on prend ta voiture. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Donne-moi tes clefs, s'il te plait ! »_

 _J'ai fouillé dans les poches de mon manteau et je lui ai lancé les clefs. Je voyais à son ton et son humeur qu'il ne fallait pas discuter. Je suis montée à la place passager de ma propre voiture et je l'ai laissé faire._

 _Arrivée dans la grande rue, elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et moi je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement, je trépignais du pied nerveusement, néanmoins elle conduisait ma voiture pour la première fois comme si elle avait toujours fait ça, avec une aisance incroyable. Elle s'est stoppée violement au niveau de l'arrêt de bus. Elle est sortie en trombe et je l'ai suivi mais de loin. Boston ? Pourquoi avait-elle parlé de Boston ?_

 _Elle a réveillé Walter - l'un des comparses un peu niais de Leroy et sa bande - qui somnolait sur le banc où tous les jours il venait s'asseoir et regarder les gens passer. Il a fait un bond énorme en sortant de ces douces rêveries et j'étais prête à parier qu'il ne nous dirait rien après l'avoir effrayé comme ça._

 _« Bonjour Walter. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis le Shérif Swan. »_

 _« Hm… oui… Bonjour, Sherif. »_

 _« Dis-moi Walter… »_

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Tu connais tout le monde à Storybrook ? »_

 _« Oui bien sûr ! »_

 _« Et tu surveilles la grande rue toute la journée hein ? »_

 _« Exact ! »_

 _« Tu sais que c'est important, tu es l'œil qui voit tout, c'est un poste primordial. »_

 _« Je sais Shérif ! » Dit-il en portant sa main au front comme pour un salut militaire un peu gauche._

 _Je dois avouer que sur le coup, je fus admirative de sa façon de procéder avec lui. Elle était douce et sa voix était posée alors que je la savais dans un état d'anxiété avancé, elle lui parlait gentiment et il répondait à toutes ses demandes, alors qu'avec moi, il … il me fuyait à vrai dire, depuis toujours, quand j'arrivais, Walter partait sans rien dire et sans même me regarder._

 _« Et … justement, ce matin, est-ce que tu as vu le fils du Maire ? Henry Mills ? » Continua-t-elle._

 _« Hm, hm, hm… » A-t-il marmonné en me lançant un petit regard inquiet._

 _« Réfléchit bien, c'est important… »_

 _Mon moment d'admiration m'est vite passé. Je m'impatientais, je ne comprenais pas, j'étais prête à hurler sur tous les habitants si ça pouvait me rendre mon fils. J'étais hors de moi et faisais les cent pas à trois mètres derrière Emma en pleine interrogatoire._

 _« Oui je l'ai vu. 8h15 devant la bibliothèque. 9h00 au coin de la rue. 9h20 de nouveau devant la bibliothèque. 9h30 de nouveau dans la rue. 9h55 ici à l'arrêt de bus. » A-t-il répondu comme une horloge parlante._

 _« Et après ? » Suis-je intervenue, manquant de patience._

 _« Après plus rien » Répondit-il en sursautant de frayeur face à moi._

 _« Comment ça 'après plus rien' ? » Tempera Emma._

 _« Après je ne l'ai plus vu. »_

 _« Comment ça tu ne l'as plus vu ? Il est allé où ? Dans quelle direction ? Tu te souviens ? » Continua-t-elle toujours plus calmement._

 _« Dans le bus. »_

 _« Dans le bus ?! » M'exclamais-je._

 _« Quel bus ? le jaune celui de l'école ? » Demanda Emma._

 _« Non il ne passe pas le jaune aujourd'hui, il passe un samedi sur deux. C'était le bus gris. Le bus qui passe que le mardi et le samedi. Le bus qui va à … »_

 _« … à Boston. » A dit Emma en finissant la phrase de Walter._

 _Elle m'a regardé comme si toute la culpabilité du monde entier s'abattait sur elle. Comme si tous les malheurs, de tous les peuples depuis la nuit des temps, étaient entièrement sa faute. Je l'ai vu se décomposer lentement devant moi. Et je ne comprenais toujours pas._

 _Elle m'a pris par la main et on a rejoint la voiture. Elle a démarré le moteur et a filé à toute vitesse vers la sortie de la ville._

 **Emma Swan :**

Alors là, je voyais tout partir en vrille. Je ne savais pas comment tout avait pu déraper en un si court instant. Henry avait disparu alors qu'elle et moi étions ensemble, déjà rien que ça, ça pourrait me faire du tort, mais pire encore, apparemment le Gamin avait pris la fuite après avoir trouvé mes dossiers cachés.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je voyais très bien ce qui avait dû se passer dans sa tête en voyant ces documents, mais je ne voyais absolument pas comment expliquer tout cela à Regina.

Elle était inquiète et furax sur le siège passager à côté de moi. Je filais sur la route sans autre objectif que de rattraper ce fichu bus gris. Il avait presque trois heures d'avance sur nous, je ne regardais pas la limite de vitesse, et cette voiture avait pas mal de chevaux sous le capot, et de toute façon cette route de forêt était déserte, et surtout je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je tentais de garder mon calme, je restais concentrée mais je voyais son regard sur moi et sur ce dossier que j'avais glissé dans la portière, de mon côté bien évidement.

J'avais un mal fou à contenir mon angoisse et ma culpabilité. J'avais un nœud dans l'estomac à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Henry par ma faute, j'en avais presque la nausée. Et j'avais un vertige à l'idée que ce que je vivais avec Regina ne s'arrête tout d'un coup. Le regard fixé sur le béton et les lignes blanches qui défilaient à toute allure, je ne pouvais cesser de penser à ces dix jours qui venaient de s'écouler, ces dix jours où elle et moi avions partager bien plus qu'on aurait pu imaginer. Je ne pouvais m'enlever de la tête ces moments en sa compagnie, ces moments immenses et fugaces à la fois, qui me faisaient toujours autant papillonner de désir.

Elle avait été bien plus forte que moi, et bien plus rebelle. Nous avions connu des moments intenses et passionnants qui n'avaient parfois duré que quelques minutes, quelques baisers volés au détour d'un couloir désert ou bien au coin d'une ruelle mal éclairé, quelques échanges de caresses et de promesses à la sortie d'une de ces réunions tardives avec le comité et lors d'une de mes patrouilles régulières dans le coin. Nous avions volé des moments intimes, à l'abri de tous les regards, et à l'abri du moindre danger. Nous avions inventé une bulle où se réfugier à deux, une bulle que nous gardions secrète pour notre bien, pour apprendre à se connaitre, pour comprendre ce qui nous arrivait mais dès que nous le pouvions, nous nous retrouvions dans les recoins les mieux cachés de la ville et le plus souvent chez moi. Et ces derniers jours de clandestinité avaient été les meilleurs de ma chienne de vie.

C'était comme être sous couverture continuellement, c'était comme être investit d'une mission divine, comme jouer un rôle, et elle le jouait à la perfection, feignant de m'ignorer quand elle commande son café au Granny alors que je suis accoudée juste à côté feignant de ne pas voir le regard de Ruby qui la prend pour une femme hautaine et imbus d'elle-même, m'incendiant volontairement devant les membres du comité me répondant sans ménagement quand il s'agissait des affaires de la municipalité. Moi, je savais qu'elle n'était pas cette femme-là. Moi, je savais qui se cachait derrière ces tailleurs sur-mesure, ces répliques cinglantes et ce regard acerbe. Moi, je savais qu'elle faisait semblant à merveille de ne pas voir mon petit sourire en coin qui lui la dévorait.

Même le dédain qu'elle exprimait en posant les yeux sur moi me plaisait, il trompait le reste du monde mais pas moi. Je voyais la lumière dans ses yeux noirs, j'y voyais encore la flamme qui l'animait chaque soir entre mes bras.

Je voyais ces moments défiler comme si c'était la seule et unique trace qu'il allait m'en rester, un vague souvenir embrouillé dans ma mémoire. Je voyais notre courte idylle partir au fur et à mesure que les kilomètres défilaient. Je sentais son anxiété à son apogée, je sentais son humeur dériver et je savais qu'il allait me falloir être honnête, totalement honnête, pour espérer que tout ceci ne parte pas en fumée.

« Emma, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on se précipite à Boston ? Tu es sûr que mon fils a pris ce bus ? » Finit-elle par me demander, semblant relativement calme.

« T'as entendu Walter ? »

« Oui mais… Walter n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus fiable. »

« Tu te trompes. »

« Peut-être bien mais Emma… Tu savais pour Boston avant qu'il nous le dise ! Explique-moi ! C'est quoi ces documents qu'il a vus ? Pourquoi il serait parti là-bas ? »

« Regina, c'est… c'est délicat… je… penses qu'il a fait des photocopies et qu'il a mal interprété tout ça. »

« Tout ça quoi ? »

Je ne savais pas comment, ni par où commencer, alors je lui ai tendu le dossier. Sur le moment, je n'ai vu que cette solution mais elle était surement mauvaise.

Elle l'a ouvert, elle a découvert des documents censurés, des fiches de soins, des admissions à l'hôpital, des actes de naissance né sous x, des papiers confidentiels des hôpitaux, des demandes d'adoptions, des contrats, des fiches de renseignements, des notes… Elle regarda le tout à la va-vite et son visage s'est décomposé.

J'ai pensé, à cet instant précis, que tout serait fini entre nous, j'ai pensé qu'elle ne songerait plus à moi de la même façon, malgré toutes nos belles paroles murmurées entre deux baisers entêtés et fiévreux.

« Emma qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » Demanda-t-elle, dépitée et effondrée.

« Des recherches que j'ai faites. »

« Emma, tu … tu cherches la mère biologique d'Henry !? » Hurla-t-elle sans plus se retenir.

« Regina, non ! Bien sûr que non ! Justement ce n'est pas ça… mais je crois qu'Henry a dû croire, comme toi, que ces papiers concernent sa mère mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?»

« Je … je cherche mon fils. »

Elle a changé de visage et d'humeur. Comme si la tension retombait quelque peu, car la colère avait commencé à s'éprendre d'elle. Elle vacillait entre deux émotions totalement contradictoires et indépendantes de sa volonté. Elle vacillait entre la colère et la peine, la défaite et la surprise, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi penser, et moi j'étais figée sur place, seulement capable de tenir la route. Mais tout le reste de mon être semblait se fissurer lentement.

« Emma… ? » A-t-elle pu seulement murmurer.

« Regina, je suis navrée, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça… Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait des choses dans ma vie, des zones d'ombres dans passé que je … enfin, ça, c'est le truc que je ne raconte jamais… tu vois ? … Le truc que j'ai tenté d'oublier mais qui me hante toujours. Mais surtout, crois-moi, je ne cherchais absolument pas la mère biologique d'Henry dans ton dos, je te le jure. »

« Je te crois mais … il y a des choses qui ne vont pas dans ce dossier. » Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil plus attentif aux documents.

« Je sais. Je suis dans une impasse. Jusque-là, ça n'a mené à rien. »

« Explique-moi. Emma raconte-moi. »

J'avais une boule au fond de la gorge, j'avais les mains moites, le cœur gros, serré, tendu comme si l'émotion était trop grande pour la contenir sans faiblir. J'avais l'impression que le dire à haute voix était infaisable et mes paupières sentaient un flot de larmes dévastateur arriver. Pourtant, j'ai inspiré très fort et j'ai tenté de commencer.

« Très bien… je t'ai dit que pendant mon adolescence j'avais mal tourné ? »

« Oui. »

J'avais besoin de passer par des subterfuges pour raconter cette histoire, j'avais besoin de me leurrer moi-même pour pouvoir y arriver, pour avoir le temps de ravaler ma faiblesse et de parler clairement, sans sanglots pitoyables dans la voix. J'avais besoin de temps pour faire remonter correctement tous ces souvenirs bien enfouis.

« Eh bien, en réalité, c'était pire que ça… Je suis partie de la énième déplorables familles d'accueil dans laquelle j'avais atterrit, et je trainais seule dans les rues, la première fois j'avais neuf ans. Plus tard je me suis enfuie d'un foyer qui ressemblait à tous les autres. J'ai pris mes quartiers dans des endroits mal famés, j'ai survécu comme j'ai pu… mais seule c'est assez dur… Enfin jusqu'à ce que, quelques temps plus tard, je… Je rencontre une bande de petits truands, pas bien méchants au début, que des gars paumés, drogués, affamés et mal aimés… mais avec les années, notre petite bande n'a plus été si innocente. Deals, trafiques, vols, braquages, rien ne nous arrêtait, rien ne nous faisait peur. »

« Je n'aurais pas imaginé ça de toi. »

« Je sais… et ce n'est que le début… J'avais un certain talent pour toutes ces magouilles, j'avais du sang-froid, je savais mentir, j'étais discrète… parce que je me méfiais de tout le monde, et que je portais continuellement un masque, je portais continuellement un costume, je ne savais pas qui j'étais. Il m'était facile d'endosser n'importe quel rôle, je n'avais pas d'identité, pas de parents, pas de famille, pas d'attaches, rien à quoi me raccrocher ou me comparer. J'étais bien plus perdue que ce que je pouvais imaginer. J'étais une pièce maitresse dans nos petits jeux, je savais dupé et je savais quand on voulait me duper. Enfin je n'étais pas quelqu'un de fréquentable quoi… Et puis j'ai commencé à m'écarter un peu du groupe car tout ça devenait terriblement dangereux et j'y prenais goût… et j'ai rencontré … Hannah… Et elle m'a fait prendre conscience que je valais mieux que ça, elle a tout fait pour me sortir de là … mais… »

J'avais tellement de mal à continuer que Regina a compris et m'a laissé le temps de respirer. Je me suis concentrée sur cette route droite et ennuyeuse longeant les grands arbres, au milieu de cette forêt de sapins tristes, sans voir ce fichu bus à l'horizon, et j'ai tenté de continuer. Je lui devais l'entière vérité. Je lui devais bien ça après tout ce que l'on avait déjà vécu. J'aurais du lui en parler plus tôt mais entre deux baisers, je n'en avais eu guerre le temps. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une excuse vraiment valable après tout.

« En fait quelques semaines après ma rencontre avec Hannah, quelques temps après avoir pris la décision de tout lâcher très vite, de me désintoxiquer et de m'enfuir avec elle… j'ai découvert qu'elle bossait au Stup, j'ai découvert qu'on était sous surveillance, et qu'elle avait approché la bande grâce à moi et monté tout son plan grâce à mes infos… »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Ouais sérieusement ! Bien sûr le leader de la bande, Neal, a tout découvert aussi, ils m'ont laissé en plan, et… je me suis fait piéger … par les deux camps. J'ai tout pris sur le dos, même si Hannah a témoigné en ma faveur… et j'ai fini … en prison. »

« Emma, je …je ne savais pas… je ne sais pas quoi dire … »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. »

« Tu as fait de la prison ? » A-t-elle répété un peu choquée.

« Hm… Oui. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur moment de ma vie. » Ai-je soupiré.

« Ça n'explique pas pour ton fils ? »

« J'y vient… J'étais enceinte quand je me suis fait prendre, de Neal, bien évidemment, le caïd, le lâche. Mais bon, de toute façon, j'étais amoureuse d'Hannah. Mais peu importe, je l'ai découvert quand j'étais déjà incarcérée. Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Et j'avais encore l'impression que ma vie pouvait devenir encore pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. J'étais… Condamnée, enceinte, en phase de désintoxication… Il n'y a même pas de mot pour te décrire l'état dans lequel j'étais… Mais je ne suis plus cette personne aujourd'hui. »

« Alors tu as abandonné l'enfant ? »

« Oui… J'ai passé ma grossesse dans une aile spéciale à la prison d'Estrella Jail, à Phoenix, j'ai accouché là-bas, j'ai laissé mon enfant à l'infirmière puis à l'assistance, sans même jeter un regard vers lui… C'était beaucoup trop dur, tu comprends, si je l'avais regardé, je n'aurais pas supporté de le laisser … mais je n'avais pas le choix… J'ai purgé ma peine, j'ai repris ma vie en main mais je ne l'ai jamais oublié. »

« Emma c'est terrible ce que tu as vécu. »

J'ai hoché la tête en tentant toujours de retenir mes larmes, les yeux rougis et gonflés, les mains crispées sur le volant et le pied sur l'accélérateur.

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à personne, si ce n'est au psy de l'Académie. Mais il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais dite, juste avant l'accouchement, Hannah est venue me voir, on l'avait enfin autorisé à me rendre visite. Elle m'a supplié de garder l'enfant, elle m'a promis qu'on l'élèverait ensemble et que je pourrais changer de vie. Mais comment commencer une vie derrière les barreaux ? J'avais dix-huit ans à peine, elle en avait pas loin de trente. J'étais une délinquante enceinte d'un vaurien, elle était flic. C'était complètement délirant et je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec cette vie-là… alors j'ai pris la décision la plus douloureuse de ma vie entière. Je l'ai laissé, je l'ai confié à l'adoption et je me suis assurée qu'il serait placé dans une bonne famille, et qu'il ne subirait pas le même sort que moi, pas de foyer, pas de famille d'accueil. C'était le contrat. »

« Mais maintenant, tu veux le retrouver ? »

« Non, je … enfin, je voulais seulement être sûr qu'il avait été adopté par une gentille famille, je voulais être sûr qu'il allait bien, c'est tout, je ne crois pas que je … enfin si mes recherches avaient abouti, je ne crois pas que j'aurais été jusqu'à vouloir le rencontrer. Je ne veux pas chambouler sa vie, je veux juste savoir s'il va bien. »

« Je comprends tout à fait. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher dans cette histoire. »

« Hm, si, bien au contraire, j'ai tout à me reprocher mais j'ai … j'arriverais à me pardonner, un jour peut-être. »

« Je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivée, Emma. »

« Merci. Mais tu n'as pas être désolée »

« Je le suis quand même. »

Je croyais en ses mots, elle ne me jugeait pas, comme je l'aurais cru. Elle a pressé sa main sur la mienne qui tenait le pommeau de vitesse et j'ai compris qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas non plus, même si, par ma faute, son fils était monté dans un bus, direction Boston.

Cela dit quelque chose avait changé, c'était une infime nuance dans son regard. A partir de ce moment, je me suis dit que je devais retrouver Henry le plus vite possible. La peine d'une mère qui perd son enfant est immense, et je la connaissais bien cette peine. A défaut de trouver mon fils, je devais retrouver le sien à tout prix.

Je l'ai regardé du coin de l'œil, et j'ai su que la complicité qui venait de naitre entre nous en avait pris un sacré coup. Son visage inquiet me fendait le cœur et ma rage dentant refaisait surface comme un moteur qui me pousserait aux bords de mes limites, comme un second souffle pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. Et étrangement, avoir poser des mots sur mon histoire m'avait finalement fait plus de bien que je ne l'aurais pensé.

« Regina … on va le retrouver. » Ai-je dit avec la plus grande ferveur dont je pouvais faire preuve.

Elle a entendu mes mots comme une promesse, elle a souri tristement et a hoché la tête comme pour me faire comprendre qu'elle tiendrait bon elle aussi, comme pour me faire croire que rien, ou presque rien, ne venait de se briser entre nous.

J'ai chopé cet espoir au passage, je l'ai mis sous cloche et rangé bien à l'abri. Il était dorénavant hors de question de renoncer à quoique ce soit sans se battre.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _C'était étrange comme le sens de la vie et des priorités pouvait basculer en un quart de seconde. Comme ce quart de seconde où Emma m'avait fait monter en voiture de force. Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris mais quelque chose avait bouleversé mon cœur. Je comprenais qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave mais je ne comprenais pas quoi._

 _Boston ? Pourquoi ils parlaient de Boston ? Où était mon fils ? Pourquoi on quittait la ville à la poursuite d'un bus gris ?_

 _C'était comme flotter hors de son corps et ne pas comprendre les enjeux qui sont pourtant juste sous votre nez. C'était comme si j'avais, pendant un lapse de temps, oublié inexplicablement de réfléchir, oublié de réagir, en laissant faire, sans rire dire. C'était comme si j'étais sous le choc car toutes les épreuves que j'avais vécu auparavant me paraissaient ridicules maintenant : mes premiers concours équestres, les récitals de piano, mon départ pour l'Université, mon premier entretien pour un boulot à New-York, mon mariage avec Daniel, l'attente de la réponse pour l'adoption d'Henry, mes premières élections à la Mairie de Storybrook, ou l'annonce de la maladie de ma mère, ou encore cette affreux moment où mon père céda à une crise cardiaque dans mes bras, rien n'avait été aussi stressant et pénible que le moment où j'avais compris que j'avais perdu mon fils._

 _Et puis elle m'avait enfin tendu le dossier qu'elle planquait près d'elle précieusement ce dossier que Henry aurait trouvé, ce dossier pour lequel il aurait fui ce dossier, à en voir sa tête, qui contenait des choses dont elle n'était pas fière._

 _J'ai tourné les pages et cru perdre l'esprit, mais sans y croire vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rassure et me raconte son histoire._

 _J'en avais la gorge serrée. Elle avait vécu une enfance terrible, et j'avais peine à croire que le Sherif aguerrit, rassurant et professionnel que je connaissais avait pu être aussi tourmenté dans son passé. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle est pu être cette adolescente perturbée et condamnée, du mal à croire qu'elle est pu vivre enfant dans la rue, du mal à croire que ce visage d'ange avait commis des délits aussi graves que des braquages à main armée._

 _En revanche, je n'avais pas de mal à croire qu'elle ait pu mettre un enfant au monde, car j'avais remarqué son regard sur Henry. Ce regard doux et protecteur mais un peu triste. Maintenant, je comprenais ce regard, maintenant je comprenais ce qui la hantait et la rongeait au point d'avoir fabriqué cette parfaite armure qui ne laissait rien entrevoir de ses souffrances._

 _Maintenant je comprenais son attachement pour mon fils. L'ancienne moi, aurait été furieuse, jalouse et excessive l'ancienne moi aurait pensé qu'il était impardonnable d'abandonner un enfant, mais là, à l'instant, je ne pensais qu'à la consoler sans en avoir les moyens. Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire, ne pourrait effacer ou amoindrir la peine qu'elle accumulait depuis toutes ces années._

 _« Regina… on va le retrouver. » A-t-elle dit avec toute la conviction du monde._

 _« Comment ? »_

 _« Henry a dû croire que ces numéros de dossier étaient les siens… alors je pense qu'il va commencer par le bureau de l'Assistance Publique près du Mass General Hospital de Boston. Alors nous, on va commencer par tenter d'arriver à la gare routière avant la nuit et peut-être en même temps qu'Henry… mais pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté … prend mon téléphone dans ma poche et cherche le numéro du Capitaine August Wayne Booth, s'il te plait. »_

 _J'ai glissé ma main dans sa poche, j'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé en elle, comme si elle était libérée d'un poids en ayant parlée mais qu'elle redoutait les conséquences qui allaient suivre._

 _J'ai suivi ses instructions en envoyant une photo d'Henry à son ancien coéquipier et en lui demandant de surveiller les arrivées de bus à la gare routière._

 _Elle semblait distante mais au fond, tout ceci devait la remuer et d'un seul coup j'ai pris conscience de son angoisse. J'étais moi-même affolée à l'idée de ne pas savoir où était mon fils, et ce pendant quoi ? A peine quelques heures de route. Emma avait cette angoisse au ventre, de ne pas savoir où était son enfant, depuis plus de dix ans. Je n'osais même pas imaginer endurer cela pendant si longtemps. Elle avait fait ce choix, et surement le meilleur pour l'enfant dans ces circonstances, mais elle devait vivre avec ce remord qui la rongeait un peu plus chaque jour sans rien laisser paraitre._

 _Comment avait-elle fait pour se relever de ça ? L'école de police, la discipline, la rigueur, l'engagement solennel, je suppose. A présent, je la voyais autrement. Je revoyais ces doux moments de calme et de caresses que l'on avait échangé. Je revoyais ces moments avant qu'elle ne m'embarque dans des jeux plus intimes et passionnants, elle était à la fois tendre et vorace, à la fois conquise et conquérante. Elle avait de multiples facettes, et je pensais les avoir toutes découvertes. Mais il semblerait que non. Je pensais vraiment que l'ancienne moi aurait crié au scandale et au déshonneur et pourtant, moi je ne voyais que la force et le courage dont elle faisait preuve. A cet instant j'aurais dû la détester d'avoir mis Henry dans cette situation, et pourtant à cet instant précis, je me rendais compte que je l'aimais._

 _Je voyais son anxiété, je voyais sa culpabilité s'afficher au grand jour alors qu'on avalait les kilomètres sans apercevoir le bus. A cet instant j'ai su, qu'elle ferait tout pour le retrouver, qu'elle irait même jusqu'à donner sa vie pour le retrouver. J'avais foi en elle et je ne l'expliquais pas._

 _« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Regina ? » Me surprit-elle._

 _J'ai dû reprendre mes esprits avec difficulté parce qu'à voir sa tête, je la regardais toujours de la même façon._

 _Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je ne savais pas comment réagir, j'étais encore sous le choc de tant de révélations et en moi luttait le bon et le mauvais, la compassion et la colère, l'angoisse et la peine mais je ne lui en voulais pas, comment aurais-je pu ? Et surtout j'avais cette révélation en tête qui venait de me frapper : alors que je devais être en colère, je me rendais compte que je l'aimais, pour le pire et pour le meilleur, et je ne trouvais aucun mot censé à dire._

 _« Je… je… pourquoi ? je te regarde comment ? » Ai-je fini par dire._

 _« Comme si tu ne savais plus quoi penser de moi. »_

 _« Hm…Eh bien. Je … je pensais te connaitre un peu mieux que ça Emma, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour digérer. » Ai-je menti en pensant ''Si seulement tu savais, je sais maintenant exactement ce que je pense de toi''._

 _« Tu m'en veux ? »_

 _« De quoi ? »_

 _« Pour Henry, il est parti à Boston à cause de moi. »_

 _« Non, Emma… je ne t'en veux pas, il a fait une erreur de jugement en mettant son nez là où il ne devait pas. Et ce qu'il a fait est irresponsable, crois-moi quand on le retrouve, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. »_

 _« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû … »_

 _« Non, Emma, rien n'est ta faute. »_

 _« Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Et pour le reste ? »_

 _« Le reste ? »_

 _« Mon passé de … »_

 _« De quoi ? De délinquante ? Je n'ai pas à te juger sur ton passé Emma, je ne vois que tes actes présents et je n'ai rien à leurs reprocher, absolument rien. »_

 _« Mais j'aurais pu t'en parler plus tôt … »_

 _« Emma, ça fait quoi ? Un mois à peine que l'on se connait… »_

 _« J'ai l'impression que ça fait beaucoup plus… »_

 _« Je sais, moi aussi, je crois que tout s'est enchainé un peu vite entre nous… »_

 _« Je n'avais rien prévu… »_

 _« Oh je sais, c'était le grand imprévu de ma vie à moi aussi mais si tu veux bien … tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est retrouver Henry. »_

 _« Je sais Regina, on va le retrouver. »_

 _Elle a reporté toute son attention sur la route et pied au plancher, elle a poussé la machine à son maximum, doublant à grande vitesse les rares voitures que l'on commençait à croiser venus des lointaines villes voisines. Storybrook était l'un des villages les plus reculé de cette partie des forêts du Maine le long du littorale, et la forêt s'étendait encore plus loin jusqu'à la Réserve Nationale. Il fallait remonter toute la côte jusqu'à Boston et le chemin était encore long, et Emma enrageait de ne pas pouvoir rattraper ce bus qui nous filait entre les doigts, nous narguant sans le savoir._

 _« Tu veux que je prenne le volant, tu veux faire une pause ? »_

 _« Hors de question, pas besoin de pause, si tu savais le nombre d'heure de route que j'ai au compteur. On s'arrêtera quand on aura besoin d'essence et de café. »_

 _« Très bien. »_

 _Elle a gardé les yeux fixés sur l'asphalte, j'ai gardé les yeux fixés sur elle. J'ai senti sa gêne puis elle a laissé faire sans plus trop de malaise entre nous. Toutefois, je savais bien qu'il me faudrait du temps pour accepter cette nouvelle facette d'Emma. Enfin peut-être peu de temps car ce côté rude et endurcit, teinté de finesse et de fragilité cachée, faisait déjà son charme et faisait déjà d'elle une personne hors du commun que je me flattais de connaitre d'aussi près._

 _J'avais beau essayer de lui en vouloir, ces recherches secrètes avaient poussé mon fils à partir à la recherche de sa mère biologique sans même m'en parler, tout de même. Ces documents l'avaient poussé en moins d'une matinée à partir sur les traces d'une femme qui n'avais pas voulu de lui. Et il ne m'avait pas averti, il n'avait pas cherché à m'en parler, il était parti comme ça, sur un coup de tête._

 _C'est là que la peine m'a envahi sans que je puisse la canaliser, sans que je puisse la rendre transparente, comme j'avais toujours fait avec ce qui me faisait mal. Une sorte de nœud se nouait dans mon estomac, et dans mon cœur, ce cœur que je croyais mort il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, un poignard se plantait injustement. Un vide immense se creusait au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient loin de mon fils. La peine insurmontable de comprendre qu'il avait préféré se jeter à corps perdu dans une quête vouée à l'échec, en me laissant sur place, en me laissant seule. Il avait préféré partir. Alors que je lui avais consacré ma vie tout entière, il m'avait abandonné pour retrouver sa vraie mère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?_

 _Je n'ai pas su retenir mes larmes alors que mon esprit se perdait dans un dédale de chagrin mêlé de honte. J'avais pris soin de ce petit garçon dès sa naissance, nous avions eu des moments compliqués, parce que Daniel était mort et que j'avais perdu un peu de joie de vivre, mais pour lui, j'aurais tout fait, pour lui j'aurais tout affronté et voilà qu'il avait préféré partir loin de moi au premier indice sur son passé._

 _Emma a tourné la tête très furtivement pour s'inquiéter de mon état. J'ai essuyé mes larmes sans dire un mot._

 _« Hey, Regina, ça va aller ? »_

 _La gorge encore serrée, je ne pouvais articuler aucun mot._

 _« On va le retrouver, je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. »_

 _Mes sanglots redoublaient et mes nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher mais ma fierté semblait encore me permettre de faire face même les joues pleines de larmes._

 _« Je sais Emma, je sais, j'ai confiance en toi… et c'est un garçon prudent, il va … »_

 _Je n'arrivais pas finir mes phrases, tellement j'étais incertaine de ce qui pouvait arriver. J'avais vécu toute ma vie en contrôlant tout ce qui pouvait l'être et là, je ne contrôlais plus rien, je n'avais plus aucune conviction, plus aucune foi, plus aucune raison de respirer. J'étais désarmée, le chagrin me comprimait la poitrine, le vide s'installait en moi en chamboulant tout sur son passage. Quant à ma nature profonde qui enrageait d'un rien, elle remontait en force, en colère contre ce moment de faiblesse. Je me divisais en deux, je me brisais le cœur entre la peine et la colère, toutes deux prenant un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir._

 _« Regina est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause. ? Respirer un peu. »_

 _« Non, roule, ça va aller. » Ai-je dit en ouvrant la fenêtre, car son idée de prendre l'air n'était pas si mauvaise._

 _« Je vois bien que non. »_

 _« Roule, je te dis ! Le plus important c'est de le retrouver, tout le reste est secondaire. »_

 _« Bien, mais à la prochaine station que je vois, je m'arrête cinq minutes. »_

 _J'ai hoché la tête puis je l'ai basculé en arrière sur l'appui tête. J'ai respiré profondément l'air vivace qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre ouverte, j'ai fermé les yeux quelques instants pour me reposer, et prendre du recul mais c'était presque impossible, tout se chamboulait dans ma tête._

 _Emma avait raison, j'avais besoin de me défouler mais cela pouvait encore attendre un peu. Je préférais qu'elle continue de rouler, je préférais me calmer lentement avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter._

 **Emma Swan :**

Cela faisait des heures que l'on roulait et Boston se rapprochait.

Nous avions fait une brève halte pour prendre de l'essence et deux grands cafés. Elle était restée muette et renfermée, elle gardait toute son angoisse et sa peine pour elle. J'étais impuissante et au moins autant inquiète qu'elle. Henry, seul, en plein Boston, la nuit tombante. Je me faisais beaucoup de souci et faisais les cent pas pendant qu'un charmant jeune homme faisait le plein de la voiture et nettoyait le pare-brise.

J'avais besoin de m'étirer et de marcher un peu. J'avais le corps un peu engourdi. Je la regardais par la vitre du restaurant, accoudée au comptoir en commandant nos doses de caféine nécessaires pour poursuivre la route. Elle était belle en toute circonstance, même seule et triste comme elle l'était à cet instant, au comptoir de ce piteux petit café de station-service. Je m'en voulais à un point que je n'aurais pas cru imaginable. La culpabilité était comme un vers carnivore qui me rongeait lentement le cœur. Elle a balayé le paysage du regard, j'ai tourné le dos pour qu'elle ne me surprenne pas à l'observer et j'ai marché jusqu'à la corniche qui surplombait la vallée : en contre bas, il y avait une petite ville dont j'ignorais le nom traversée d'une rivière et autour de la forêt à perte de vue. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au magnifique paysage sans pouvoir m'en réjouir. J'ai soupiré longuement. J'avais cette impression affreuse d'être totalement fautive et inutile. J'aurais voulu retourner ciel et terre pour le retrouver dans l'instant mais nous avions encore de la route.

Ella m'a rejoint près de la corniche et m'a tendu mon gobelet de café.

« Tu n'as rien pris à manger ? Tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Non, je ne pourrais rien n'avaler tellement je suis … »

« Je sais, moi non plus. »

« Tu veux que je prenne le volant ? »

« Non, merci ça va aller. »

« Tu es sûr, je suis apte à conduire, je te le jure. »

« Je sais mais j'ai les autorisations pour dépasser les limites de vitesse même avec ta voiture alors je continue. On repart ? »

« Oui… »

Elle avait dit oui mais n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Quelque chose la bloquait sur place pourtant je savais son désir de retrouver Henry au plus vite.

« Regina ? »

Elle a levé les yeux sur moi et toutes les barrières qu'elle s'imposait pour ne pas exposer ses faiblesses étaient à terre. J'ai vu dans son regard toute la peine et l'impuissance qui s'emparaient d'elle.

« Hey… Regina… »

J'ai fait quelques pas vers elle, j'ai pris son gobelet et l'ai posé sur la rambarde en bois de la corniche, et j'ai tenté de la prendre dans mes bras. J'ai été douce et lente de peur qu'elle me repousse mais elle ne l'a pas fait, ou si peu. Elle a laissé faire après quelques instants de révolte et de faux coup de poings, elle a accepté que je prenne soin d'elle alors qu'elle se voulait forte en toutes circonstances. Je crois qu'elle avait besoin de soutien et d'affection, je crois qu'elle avait oublié qu'avec moi elle pouvait se laisser aller, et elle venait enfin de s'en souvenir.

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et j'ai senti son étreinte en retour. J'ai senti son désespoir s'éprendre de moi tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre mon corps le plus possible. J'ai chuchoté des mots rassurants à son oreille, j'ai resserré mon étreinte autant que je pouvais et j'ai senti ses sanglots s'étouffer dans mon écharpe

J'ai laissé les minutes défiler pour qu'elle est le temps de récupérer, elle s'est d'abord acharnée, je sentais la lutte et la colère bouillonner en elle, puis elle s'est calmée, elle a repris sa respiration tranquillement et elle a desserré les poings et baissé les armes. J'ai transmis mon courage et mon amour comme j'ai pu, et en retour ses yeux étaient plus doux et plus apaisés alors qu'elle me regardait droit dans les yeux comme pour me remercier.

« Je m'en veux… si tu savais comme je m'en veux… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais enfin de quoi ? Regina, tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Si j'avais été une meilleure mère, jamais il ne serait parti comme ça pour chercher sa ... vraie mère. »

« Non, ne dis pas ça. Henry est un petit garçon merveilleux et c'est grâce à toi… c'est juste qu'il a … tu sais, j'ai été abandonnée aussi et je crois qu'à son âge si j'étais tombé sur des documents de ce genre, je crois que moi aussi, je n'aurais pas réfléchi et j'aurais foncé au cas où… ça soit ma seule chance de savoir d'où je venais… Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il t'abandonne, toi. »

Elle m'a regardé comme si elle comprenait, elle a presque souri comme si de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient devant elle, comme si ça pouvait un peu expliquer son geste mais ça continuait de lui faire mal.

« Emma… tu as vraiment un don pour apaiser les gens. »

« Hm, je crois que certains ne seraient pas de ton avis, mon ancien patron te dirait que j'ai un don pour irriter tout le monde, au contraire. »

« Eh bien soit, sur moi tu as l'effet inverse… merci. »

Elle s'est penchée vers moi, et je pensais halluciner mais elle a délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, en un baiser doux et léger, à peine appuyé mais au combien important. On s'est regardé comme si rien n'avait changé. J'ai su qu'il y avait encore un espoir et que cette malheureuse histoire n'allait peut-être pas tout gâcher entre nous.

On a repris la route au plus vite. J'ai foncé droit devant et un peu plus tard, les panneaux annonçant Boston nous bombaient le cœur d'espoir et d'impatience.

 **Deux heures plus tard :**

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Emma n'avait pas décéléré sur tout le reste du chemin. Elle avait gardé l'œil fixé sur la route, et les mains assurées sur le volant. Il transpirait d'elle une agitation particulière, une force régulière, comme un tourment calme. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et je crois bien que j'assistais en direct au retour du flic blindé d'instinct qu'elle était dans une ville comme Boston, dont on apercevait les premières tours et monuments, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être à Storybrook. Je le voyais encore autrement, ses différentes facettes s'imbriquant les unes aux autres pour ne finalement former qu'un tout qu'il me semblait déjà connaitre._

 _Elle s'est garée près du parking rempli de bus, sur celui réservé aux taxis et aux voitures, je suis sortie en trombe et j'ai couru jusqu'à l'accueil de la Gare routière alors que le moteur n'était pas encore éteint._

 _Elle m'a rejoint alors que je m'efforçais de savoir à quelle heure le bus venant de Storybrook était arrivée. C'est là que j'ai vu un homme s'approcher de nous avec un demi sourire coincé. Il était accompagné d'un autre l'homme en uniforme, chargé de la sécurité et de la surveillance de la Gare, qui lui n'avait pas le sourire du tout._

 _« Emma, content de te voir. » A dit le grand brun, en la serrant dans ses bras._

 _J'ai senti un rictus s'afficher sur mon visage et un pincement au cœur que j'ai chassé au plus vite._

 _« Salut August. » Répondit-elle en se dégageant vite de son étreinte, comme si ça la gênait qu'il se permette un tel geste._

 _« Alors comment tu t'en sors à Plouc-Ville ? Pas terrible apparemment ? déjà un cas de fugue ? » Lança-t-il semblant vouloir faire de l'humour._

 _« Hm… Heu… C'est Storybrook et ça va très bien, je te remercie. Ecoute ce n'est pas n'importe quel gamin. Je te présente… »_

 _« Le Maire de Plouc-Ville, enchantée. » Coupais-je sèchement avec l'aplomb dont je savais faire preuve et qui me revenait pile au beau moment._

 _Il a blêmi et ravalé son sourire de jeune premier, et j'ai même cru voir Emma rire entre ses dents._

 _« Je pourrais savoir où est mon fils ? Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé dans le bus ? » Dis-je en regardant le vigile._

 _L'inspecteur eut l'air un peu hésitant et l'autre homme ne me regardait même pas en face. J'allais élever la voix mais j'ai senti discrètement la main d'Emma me retenir dans mon élan._

 _« August ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel ?! Tu avais fait circuler son signalement non ? »_

 _« Oui bien évidement, il y avait une équipe de sécurité près à l'attraper mais avec la foule de personne qui voulait récupérer leurs valises dans la soute à baguages, il s'est glissé par l'arrière et leur a échappé. »_

 _« Vous êtes sérieux ?! » M'énervais-je._

 _« Bon, August, sur les papiers qu'il a pris, il y a l'adresse de l'Assistance Publique, je pense qu'il ira là-bas en premier. »_

 _« Quelle adresse ? Quel foyer ? » Demanda-t-il._

 _Elle lui a montré le document et j'ai gardé mon calme autant que j'ai pu. Me contenir était finalement très difficile. J'avais l'habitude d'éclater, j'avais l'habitude de hurler, c'était comme si en moi, deux opposés luttaient sans cesse. Je me retenais et je crois que j'ai pu y arriver parce qu'elle était là, et qu'elle prenait les choses en mains._

 _« Ok, ça c'est les locaux administratifs, mais ils seront fermés à cette heure-ci. » A dit l'inspecteur._

 _« On va quand même y aller. » Répondit Emma._

 _« Très bien, il sera peut-être encore dans le coin, quant à moi, je vais aller faire un tour au foyer d'accueil, c'est là que l'on amène les jeunes fugueurs quand il n'y a pas de délit de commis. »_

 _« Super, merci. »_

 _« Je fais circuler sa photo aux collègues et je t'appel s'il y a quoi que ce soit de nouveau. »_

 _Elle a hoché la tête et placer sa main dans mon dos pour me faire sortir de la Gare et rejoindre la voiture, comme si elle voulait mettre une barrière entre elle et lui, ou bien lui et moi, je ne sais pas, mais c'était comme si elle voulait couper court à la conversation et s'en aller au plus vite._

 _Elle a repris le volant et on est entrées dans Boston. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions devant les locaux en question, et tout était fermé bien évidement. Elle s'est garée et m'a demandé d'attendre, elle est partie, furtive et efficace, pour faire le tour du périmètre et jeter un coup d'œil dans les ruelles alentours._

 _J'étais adossée à la voiture, et soudain l'effervescence de la ville me pris de court. Soudain tout me revint, le bruit, le trafic, les sirènes de police et de pompier, les klaxons, des gangs, les bagarres, les coups de feu, la folie de la ville me prenait à la gorge alors que j'imaginais mon fils perdu seul ici._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'avais enfreint pas mal de lois sur la route, je n'avais rien respecté pour arriver ici le plus vite possible mais il n'était pas à la Gare. Putain, il n'était pas là !

Après avoir vu August et avoir eu envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure pour n'avoir pas su récupérer un gamin dans un bus, nous avions filé le plus rapidement possible à l'adresse indiquée mais tout était fermé.

J'ai inspecté minutieusement tous les alentours mais pas de traces d'Henry nulle part. J'étais énervée et impuissante. J'ai couru dans tous les sens, j'ai fait le tour des ruelles de derrière et des principaux axes autour de l'immeuble de bureaux, j'ai été jusqu'à l'hôpital et les ruelles près des urgences, puis je suis revenue sur mes pas. J'avais envie de tout démolir. J'ai lancé un coup de pied impulsif dans des cagettes en bois empilées n'importe comment, et elles sont tombées par terre en se cassants, puis je les ai regardé un moment avant de m'acharner sur ce qu'il en restait.

J'étais dans un tel état de stress que, seule derrière le bâtiment, près du local poubelle, je me suis effondrée après avoir passé ma colère sur tout ce qui trouvait à proximité. J'avais mis un désordre pas croyable dans le désordre déjà existant de ce lieu sordide. Puis je me suis adossée au mur en me laissant tomber lentement au sol, j'ai lâché prise et mes larmes ont jaillit comme pour me délier les nerfs, comme pour expulser de moi toute cette crainte et ce reste de colère qui me collait à la peau.

J'avais eu besoin de relâcher la pression pendant quelques instants, loin des regards, loin de sa mère folle d'inquiétude que j'aurais alarmée plus encore. Il fallait que je sois forte pour elle et là, je me sentais partir dans un élan de peur panique et j'avais l'impression que ça me clouerait à terre pour le reste de ma vie.

Et puis les secondes ont défilées, le moment est passé, ma respiration a repris son court, j'ai séché mes larmes et pris une meilleure allure pour rejoindre Regina.

« Aucune trace de lui, il n'est pas là. »

« Il est peut-être parti un peu plus loin puisque c'est fermé. Il a peut-être… »

« Faim. Il doit avoir faim, il y a une cafeteria ouverte 24h/24 pas loin, ça vaut le coup d'aller voir. »

On est parti à pied, on a longé la rue en jetant des coups d'œil à droite à gauche, dans chaque recoin, comme si on avait égaré un chat. On est entrées dans le restaurant, peu fréquenté à cette heure tardive, Regina a inspecté chaque table, mais son fils n'était pas là.

« Assieds-toi, je vais me renseigner auprès du personnel. »

Elle a acquiescé, elle avait l'air autant morte d'inquiétude que de fatigue, puis elle s'est assise à la première table libre devant elle. Elle a porté son regard vers la rue, à travers la vitre, et comme une âme en peine, elle a surveillé tous les allés et venus.

« Heu Bonsoir… je suis à la recherche de ce petit garçon, vous l'auriez vu dans le coin en début de soirée ? » Dis-je à la serveuse accoudée au comptoir en lui montrant une photo d'Henry.

« Non, désolé, ça me dit rien. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Ouais, j'ai pas servi de jeune garçon tout seul ce soir. Je l'aurais remarqué ! »

« Il voulait se rendre au bureau de l'Assistance Publique, là, au bout de la rue, alors il a peut-être fait une halte ici ? »

« Hum… j'ai commencé à 18h mais je peux demander à mes collègues, si vous voulez ? »

« Je veux bien oui. » Ai-je dit en lui laissant la photo.

Regina me jetait quelques regards mortifiés par moment et j'avais envie de hurler tellement je voulais pouvoir faire plus.

« Non désolé, elles ne l'ont pas vu non plus. » Me répondit la serveuse en me rendant la photo d'Henry que Regina avait dans son portefeuille.

« Bon, très bien, merci quand même. »

« Je vous sert quelque chose ? Vous allez l'air épuisé. » Me dit la serveuse avec un petit sourire.

« Hm heu, oui, deux cafés … décaféinés, s'il vous plait… et… oui, on va prendre le temps de manger … Deux steaks, avec des frites et … deux petites salades vertes, maïs et tomates, s'il vous plait… » Dis-je en parcourant le menu des yeux.

« Et des gaufres aux myrtilles, aussi… » Me lança Regina depuis sa place sans même se retourner pour me parler.

« Et des gaufres aux myrtilles, s'il vous plait… merci » Dis-je à la serveuse avant de regagner la table où Regina s'était installée pour surveiller l'entrée et la rue.

Je me suis assise en face d'elle, elle a soupiré puis a pris sa tête dans ses mains et ses cheveux noirs sont retombés en avant. J'ai approché ma main pour dégager une mèche et accrocher son regard. Elle retenait ses larmes et je serais les mâchoires pour avoir assez de conviction à lui transmettre.

On est restées là, en silence, à se regarder, en attendant nos plats.

Puis on a dévoré notre repas car même l'angoisse au bide, nous n'avions rien mangé depuis l'aube. Nous avions besoin de récupérer, nous n'avions plus que ça à faire et tenir le coup pour continuer de chercher.

J'ai avalé un grand verre d'eau pour faire passer ces satanées gaufres aux myrtilles, j'ai laissé assez de billets sur la table et nous avons rejoint la voiture sur le parking vide de l'Assistance Publique.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Emma avait un sang-froid incroyable, je la savais inquiète mais pour moi elle faisait face, elle tenait bon. A mes yeux, elle avait été exemplaire. Elle avait payé la note avant que je m'en souci car je ne pensais qu'à Henry. Elle avait glissé sa main dans mon dos pour m'escorter hors du restaurant et jusqu'à la voiture. Rien que sa présence et son assurance m'aidait à tenir debout. Elle a ouvert la portière et je suis montée en voiture, un peu comme une automate._

 _Je n'avais pas imaginé, arriver à Boston, la nuit tombée et ne pas le retrouver. Je n'avais pas imaginé passer une nuit sans savoir où il était. Ni la colère, ni la peine ne prenait le dessus, j'étais comme dans un état second et il n'y a eu que sa voix pour me sortir de là._

 _« On va faire un dernier tour du quartier en voiture. »_

 _« Et après. » Lui demandais-je d'une voix faible._

 _« Après… On reviendra demain matin à la première heure, il sera forcément là. »_

 _J'avais le cœur si serré que je ne pouvais plus répondre._

 _« On va faire encore un passage » Dit-elle avec conviction en allumant le moteur._

 _Elle a fait une marche arrière rapide, totalement maitrisé et elle a déboulé sur le carrefour en faisant presque crisser les pneus. Elle a foncé sur le boulevard puis a ralenti dans les rues adjacentes au bâtiment et j'inspectais tout avec attention, tous les recoins éclairés par les réverbères crasseux, toutes ces ruelles sombres où je priais pour que mon fils ne s'y trouve pas. Elle a fait le tour des locaux du Mass General Hospital. Elle a même été voir aux urgences pour s'assurer qu'aucun petit garçon correspondant à son signalement n'avait été admis ce soir, mais heureusement non._

 _Mais à minuit passé, j'avais perdu tout espoir._

 _« Ecoute Regina, August et les patrouilles ont son signalement, s'ils le trouvent errant dans la rue, ils le récupéreront et ils nous appelleront tout de suite. »_

 _« J'peux pas abandonner… » Murmurais-je._

 _« On n'abandonne pas Regina. On va se reposer quelques heures et promis à l'aube, on retrouvera Henry. »_

 _J'ai détourné mon regard fatigué et peiné vers elle. Je n'avais plus d'argument et encore moins de force. J'ai secoué la tête pour capituler et je l'ai laisser faire._

 _J'ai laissé le paysage défilé et les néons m'aveugler. J'ai laissé quelques larmes couler et flouter ma vision du monde car je n'étais plus capable de rien d'autre. J'ai laissé Emma me guider sans même me demander où on allait et quelques temps plus tard, exactement combien je ne savais pas, Emma s'est garée sur un parking privé près d'un Parc, près du Jardin Botanique, sur Boylston Street._

 _Je l'ai suivi comme une âme en peine, sans même chercher à savoir où j'étais et où j'allais._

 _Emma a ouvert la porte d'un vieil immeuble avec une clefs de son trousseau et j'ai compris qu'on était chez elle, enfin le « chez elle » qu'elle avait avant d'être mutée à Storybrook. J'avais une pression au cœur, comme un petit électro-choque, elle allait me laisser rentrer dans une partie de sa vie privée, sa vie d'avant me rencontrer, cette vie dont elle m'avait très peu parlé. Ici à Boston, j'étais sur son territoire, c'était sa vie, et je n'y étais peut-être pas ma place. Après tout, son affectation à Storybrook n'avait rien de définitive. Dans mon esprit, des vagues de doutes se mêlaient à mes convictions fraichement acquises dans ma tête, je perdais la notion de ce que je croyais être vrai. Après tout, je ne connaissais Emma que depuis peu, je ne savais pas vraiment qui elle était avant d'arriver dans ma ville tout ce que j'avais pu voir et croire d'elle jusque-là, étaient peut-être totalement erroné._

 _On a monté quatre étages à pied, en passant devant une cabine d'ascenseur semblant condamnée depuis une éternité. Elle a ouvert la porte d'un appartement et s'est engouffré dans le noir total. Je suis restée à la porte dans la pénombre des pâles luminaires du couloir sans pouvoir apercevoir quoique ce soit. Elle a enclenché le disjoncteur et la lumière éclaira l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres et les volets pour aérer les pièces en me priant de rentrer et de fermer la porte derrière moi._

 _J'étais épuisée, moralement et physiquement mais soudain je me réveillais de ma torpeur pour découvrir ce lieu où Emma vivait. Un appartement dépouillé de presque tout, au premier regard, ça ressemblait à un appart abandonné, un appart de célibataire, ou de junkie. Elle n'avait pas menti._

 _L'immeuble avait un certain cachet même si l'entretien laissait à désirer, c'était l'un de ses vieux bâtiments magnifiques à leur époque, mais dont les fonds pour la rénovation se faisaient apparemment attendre depuis un certain temps. La pièce principale avait un coin cuisine puis une double porte, sans porte, où il ne restait que l'encadrement en bois peint, la séparait de la chambre et de la salle de bain attenante._

 _L'appartement avait de beaux espaces, de grandes fenêtres, une petite terrasse avec une belle vue sur le Jardin Botanique et l'accès à l'escalier de secours en vieux fer rouillé, des moulures presque intacts et un certain charme. Cependant, les murs étaient gris et ternes, la peinture était presque écaillée, la petite cuisine avait besoin d'être rénovée, l'évier fissuré, une porte de placard bancale, la salle de bain pareil et quelques fissures au plafond couraient comme des rivières hasardeuses._

 _Elle n'avait pratiquement rien laissé sur place. Elle avait donc dit toute la vérité, si peu d'attache, que tout ce qu'elle avait apporté avec elle, et fait livrer par la suite à Storybrook, était réellement tout ceux à quoi elle tenait. Ici, il ne restait rien : un fauteuil en cuir déchiré par des griffures de chat, trônait au milieu du salon vide devant un vieux téléviseur débranché posé à terre un bar en bois avec quelques fonds de bouteille, des étagères vides au mur des pots de fleurs sans fleurs avec un peu de terre séché au fond ; dans la chambre, un sommier et matelas posés au sol, une couette blanche plié en bout de lit avec deux oreillers, une barre de traction coincée dans un encadrement de porte, quelques livres, un radio-réveil, une lampe de chevet et une guitare posée dans un coin._

 _« Voilà, on est chez moi… » Dit-elle avec un soupire de dépit comme si elle avait un peu honte._

 _« C'est très… épuré. » Dis-je en souriant._

 _« Hm… Oui. Je… j'ai tout pris avec moi, puisque mon chef m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas prête de remettre les pieds dans sa circonspection. »_

 _« Ton chef est un con ! » Dis-je sur le coup._

 _Elle a souri comme ravi qu'on prenne enfin son parti._

 _« Bon j'ai plus grand-chose ici, mais d'ici une heure il y aura de l'eau chaude pour prendre une douche, si tu as envie, et il reste des serviettes de bain et quelques fringues dans les placards de la salle de bain. Ca ira pour dormir ce soir, non ? »_

 _« Oui, merci. »_

 _« Et sinon… je ne sais pas toi ? mais moi, j'ai besoin d'un verre… » A-t-elle dit lentement._

 _« J'en veux bien un aussi » Soupirais-je._

 _Je me suis posée près de la fenêtre pendant qu'Emma allait chercher des verres, qui par chance se cachaient encore au fond d'un placard. Je me suis attardée sur la vue, les néons des lampadaires entouraient le parc dont les arbres se dépouillaient lentement de leurs feuilles pendant ces jours d'automne, les milliers de lumière qui venaient des hauts immeubles un peu plus loin, trahissait l'obscurité de la nuit. J'avais froid. J'avais oublié comme le monde était bruyant et agité, j'avais oublié, en vivant à Storybrook, que le monde n'avait rien de calme et de reposant, comme si là-bas nous étions hors du temps. Le monde me rattrapait. Mon cœur se serrait de penser que mon fils était perdu quelque part ici. Comme ces arbres qui perdent leurs feuilles jaunis, j'avais l'impression de perdre une partie de moi à chaque minute loin de lui._

 _« Tiens. »_

 _« Merci »_

 _J'ai pris le verre et on s'est regardé dans les yeux. Loin de nous l'idée de trinquer mais dans ses yeux, je lisais son courage et son optimisme volontaire. Dans son regard, je lisais la promesse qu'on le retrouverait. Ni trop zélée, ni trop paniquée, Emma était impeccable dans son rôle d'enquêteur et de soutien moral. Elle avait cette force en elle de pouvoir avancer quoiqu'il arrive et son parcours le démontrait bien. J'avais foi en elle et pour la première fois de mon existence, j'étais prête à mettre la vie de mon bien le plus précieux entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre._

 _J'ai bu une gorgée de ce que j'avais pris pour un whisky en essayant de ne pas grimacer, mais de toute évidence c'était du bourbon. Il eut pour seul mérite de me réchauffer un peu._

 _« Je sais… il n'est pas aussi bon que le tien… » A-t-elle dit en rigolant à moitié._

 _« Ce n'est pas grave… merci Emma. »_

 _« Je t'en prie. »_

 _« Non… Emma, merci d'être là. » Murmurais-je._

 _« Hey… Gina ! Je… c'est ma faute tout ça… »_

 _« Mais… »_

 _« Non c'est en grande partie ma faute, alors encore heureux que je suis là ! Quel genre d'amie je serais si je n'étais pas là, avec toi, en ce moment ? »_

 _« Alors on est amie ? » Demandais-je._

 _Elle a souri et même rougit, je crois. Au beau milieu de la nuit, son visage était éclairé par les lumières de la ville, ses yeux bleus étincelaient d'une force rare, j'avais envie de m'y refugier et de me reposer en elle._

 _« Ces dix derniers jours, on n'a jamais vraiment pris le temps de parler de … » Commença-t-elle._

 _« De nous ? je sais. »_

 _« Je crois que j'ai évité volontairement d'aborder le sujet de peur que ça ne chamboule tout… parce qu'en réalité… Ce qu'on vivait … ce qu'on vit, hormis cette affreuse journée, me plait énormément. »_

 _« A moi aussi, Emma. »_

 _J'ai passé ma main le long de sa joue, depuis la racine de ses cheveux, en passant par la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à l'arrête de son menton. Elle a souri de ce sourire si spécial qui me faisait fondre, ce sourire qui chamboulait tous mes plans et toute ma vie._

 _Elle a avancé son visage vers moi, très lentement, sans me quitter des yeux. J'ai souri en coin et j'ai laissé ses lèvres m'embrasser. J'y ai répondu tendrement et cela suffisait dans ce moment de drame à me rassurer et m'apaiser._

 _Elle avait ce truc indéfinissable qui faisait d'elle la personne à avoir auprès de soi quand ça va mal. Et je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment, d'une enfance aussi malheureuse, avait pu naitre une femme aussi formidable et courageuse._

 _Elle avait été juste dans ses mots et dans ses gestes pour me faire passer cette nuit loin de mon fils le mieux possible. Elle avait pris mon angoisse, elle l'avait partagé pour tenter de m'apaiser, elle l'avait tranquillisé d'une voix douce et caressé d'un geste tendre. Elle avait réussi à contrer ma peine et ma colère, et je crois bien qu'elle seule pouvait y parvenir, je crois bien que n'importe qui d'autre, aurait échoué ce jour-là à me faire trouver le sommeil._


	17. Jour 28

**Jour 28. Dimanche.**

 **Emma Swan :**

J'avais encore la nausée de ne pas avoir retrouver le gamin avant la nuit. J'avais eu envie de partir en patrouille dans les rues et de tout retourner pour le retrouver, mais je savais que cette fougue inconsciente ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est à m'épuiser. Alors j'avais décidé d'emmener Regina chez moi, pour se reposer quelques heures, avant de poursuivre les recherches.

J'avais lu sur son visage autant d'étonnement que de peine en découvrant mon appartement. Bien sûr, comme ça, il n'avait pas l'air très chaleureux mais quand j'y vivais, c'était l'endroit le plus agréable qui soit, en tout cas pour moi - car c'était la première fois que j'avais eu un vrai chez moi. Il y avait avant des étagères de vinyles bien rangé, les platines posées sur de grosse basses, un bureau avec mes ordinateurs – que je n'avais toujours pas remonté et installé depuis le déménagement et qui trainaient toujours dans les cartons de la chambre d'ami – des plantes vertes dont un grand et beau ficus que j'avais confié à mon gentil concierge avant de partir et tous ces petits trucs qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi. Il y avait un salon de jardin sur la terrasse et les chats du concierge venaient se poser au soleil les jours d'été et s'invitaient souvent à l'intérieur pour dormir sur mon vieux fauteuil. J'avais aimé vivre ici et j'y reviendrais certainement mais, étrangement, ce soir, la petite maison en bord de mer me manquait et le Cabot aussi, mais surtout Henry, j'aimerais tellement qu'il soit à l'abri dans sa chambre, à Storybrook. Etrangement, ce soir, mon appartement ne ressemblait qu'à un squatte de plus où passer la nuit.

Hier, sur la route j'avais envoyé un message à Ruby pour qu'elle récupère mon chien et pour lui expliquer brièvement la situation, en la priant de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire et de garder cela pour elle. Bien sûr, je savais que dès que l'un des habitués du café verrait mon chien avec elle, ou remarquerait l'absence de Regina et d'Henry, elle ne saurait pas se taire mais elle avait été ma seule option pour prendre soin du chien le temps que j'étais partie.

Mais le Gamin avait échappé à August - ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié - et j'étais là, dans mon appart, où je n'avais jamais amené personne, si ce n'est quelques conquêtes d'un soir, à qui je n'avais même pas offert le petit déjeuné.

On était en pleine nuit, je n'avais pas eu d'autre idée alors nous étions là. Après avoir bu un autre verre avec elle, j'ai enlevé mes fringues, j'ai étiré mes bras et mon dos endoloris par la route pendant que Regina était dans la salle de bain. Je me suis affalé sur mon lit en petite culotte et débardeur blanc, et j'écoutais l'eau de la douche couler. Et j'ai aimé cette sensation : être là, avec quelqu'un à attendre avant de dormir. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé ressentir ça dans d'autres circonstances, alors l'idée disparu mais une trace de ce bonheur fugace resta gravée en moi ce soir-là.

Il était tard quand mes yeux se sont fermés quelques instants, j'avais besoin d'un peu de repos et j'ai dû m'assoupir. La porte de la salle de bain s'est ouverte et ce vieux grincement, que j'avais presque oublié, m'a réveillé, puis j'ai vu la silhouette de Regina se dessiner à contre-jour dans la pénombre. Elle portait mon peignoir blanc, ce peignoir déjà un peu trop petit pour moi, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et qu'elle arrivait tout juste à fermer avec la ceinture. Elle était sublime, la peau fraiche, le bout des mèches de cheveux mouillés et quelques gouttes d'eau scintillantes perlant comme des diamants sur son cou.

Elle a éteint la lumière de la salle d'eau et s'est avancé vers le lit, j'ai ouvert la couette pour l'inviter à s'allonger et elle m'a rejoint. J'avais laissé les volets ouverts et les faibles lueurs des réverbères s'étalaient au plafond et découvraient les fissures, le temps comme les lumières semblaient s'échouer sur les murs et nous enfermer dans une étrange bulle. Je lisais sur son visage toute sa peine et sa détresse, et je n'avais qu'une envie : la serrer dans mes bras. Je la sentais lointaine et tourmenté. Et c'était si compréhensible. Quand il arrive des événements aussi bouleversants, on sent les choses différemment, comme si on était captif d'un tourment trop grand pour nous, alors on se fige et on voit s'écouler le temps autrement, tout est un peu plus lent, un peu plus confus. On voit les choses se passer et on y prend part, mais l'on est comme absent, car la peur et la colère se mêlent au point de nous attirer dans un gouffre profond.

J'avais mal au dos et à la nuque alors je me suis installée plus confortablement entre les coussins. Dans la pénombre teintée de lueurs lointaines et artificielles, j'ai vu son regard inquiet et désespéré. J'ai déposé un baiser sur son front, elle s'est blottit contre moi, je l'ai serré dans mes bras, aussi fort que j'en été capable et on est restées comme ça.

C'était la première fois que ça nous arrivait. C'était la première fois que l'on s'endormait ensemble. D'ordinaire quand on se voyait, il fallait toujours qu'elle rentre chez elle ou qu'elle se rende à une réunion du Conseil ou qu'elle récupère son fils quelque part. Et d'ordinaire, on ne se voyait pas pour dormir, bien au contraire. Et pourtant, jamais nous n'avions partagé un moment plus intime que celui-ci en réalité. Grâce à nos escapades charnelles et nos conversations sur l'oreiller, nous avions appris à mieux nous connaitre mais cet instant-là était différent de tous les autres.

Je me suis endormie en la tenant contre moi, son visage camouflé dans mon cou, les bras autour de son corps. Je crois n'avoir jamais eu autant de plaisir à m'endormir, moi qui suis sans cesse obliger de m'épuiser ou d'avaler des calmants pour y parvenir, j'étais si bien avec elle que quelque part en moi, je pris peur de ne plus vouloir me passer de cette sensation. J'ai pris peur qu'en y goutant, je ne veuille plus jamais y renoncer, un peu comme ce qui était arrivé avec le gout de ses lèvres.

Au petit matin, les tous premiers rayons du soleil s'échouèrent sur nous pour nous réveiller. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai découvert nos corps emmêlés dans les plis de la couette, ses cheveux noirs éparpillés sur les oreillers blancs et ses yeux qui s'ouvraient difficilement. Rien à faire, je la trouvais parfaite en toutes circonstances. Elle a esquissé un petit sourire puis a ouvert les yeux en grand et sa conscience a refait surface, elle s'est relevée en vitesse et toute son angoisse s'est réveillée avec elle.

A cet instant, son téléphone sonna et elle se précipita dans le salon pour répondre, en renouant la ceinture de son peignoir autour d'elle, pendant que je sortais du lit en m'étirant. J'avais besoin de quelques tractions pour remettre mon corps et mon esprit en place, alors je m'exécutais tout en essayant de ne pas écouter sa conversation.

« Oui c'est moi… Oui je suis sa mère… Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?... Oh mon Dieu, merci… Oui nous arrivons au plus vite. Merci... Oui… Pas de souci. Merci encore, on arrive ! »

Elle se retourna vers moi avec un large sourire. Elle tiqua et pencha la tête en me voyant au sol, en train de faire des pompes, en petite culotte-débardeur, et puis elle sauta presque de joie en frappant des mains. Elle avait l'air soudain si heureuse avec ce sourire ravissant, qu'elle ne pouvait plus effacer depuis qu'elle avait raccroché.

« Quelqu'un a retrouvé Henry ? » Ai-je demandé en me relevant péniblement.

« Oui, il est à l'Assistance Publique, où on était hier, quelqu'un de leur équipe s'est occupé de lui cette nuit apparemment. »

« Bon sang, c'est génial ! » Criais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle a plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un élan d'enthousiasme incroyable, ses yeux brillaient de joie, et les miens, comme dans un reflet naturel, brillèrent tout autant. La peur s'envola de concert avec cette peine qui lui serrait le cœur depuis notre départ de Storybrook.

« Apparemment il va bien, il faut qu'on aille le récupérer tout de suite. »

« Bien sûr, on y va, habille-toi ! »

A cet instant, on toqua à la porte. J'ai enfilé mon jean à la hâte sans même prendre le temps de le boutonner et j'ai laissé Regina rejoindre la salle de bain avant d'ouvrir.

C'était August, accompagné de mon concierge qui lui hurlait presque dessus, lui certifiant que je ne vivais plus ici, et il faillit faire une attaque en me voyant ouvrir la porte. Auguste me dévisagea, il me regarda de haut en bas, d'un air que je n'ai pas trop apprécié d'ailleurs, un peu comme hier. Il portait un autre regard sur moi maintenant et je n'aimais pas ça.

« Edouard, je suis contente de vous voir ! » Ai-je dit en m'adressant au concierge.

« Vous êtes revenu Mademoiselle Emma ?! »

« Non, juste un rapide passage en ville. »

« Et cet homme-là ? Il vous cherchait, je ne savais pas moi, que vous étiez rentré… »

« C'est mon ancien coéquipier. Vous l'avez déjà croisé en bas de l'immeuble, souvenez-vous ? »

« Ah, oui ! Peut-être. Bon. »

« Tout va bien Edouard, je vous assure. Merci beaucoup. »

« Très bien je vous laisse. Bonne journée Mademoiselle Emma ! »

August a regardé le vieil homme faire demi-tour dans le couloir en se moquant un peu de lui. Décidément, son attitude ne me plaisait pas.

« Dis-donc, tu en as de sacrés prétendants Swan ? » A dit August.

« C'est un vieil homme charmant, sache-le »

« Ah mais je n'en doute pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai apporté le petit-déj et je venais faire un point sur la situation. » A-t-il dit en brandissant un grand sourire, des gobelets de café et un paquet de bagels.

« T'arrive trop tard August. »

« Comment ça ? »

« On a retrouvé le gamin, il est bien aux Bureaux de l'Assistance, on va le chercher tout de suite d'ailleurs, donc tu peux le retirer de la liste des enfants disparus. C'était très sympa à toi de nous av… »

« Attends, quoi ? Emma j'ai fait du forcing pour que les collègues le recherche alors que ça ne faisait pas 48h qu'il avait disparu et maintenant tu me dis … »

« Hey, on l'a retrouvé, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Merci pour le coup de main mais là, je suis pressée… et merci … pour ça ! » Ai-je dit en lui prenant les deux cafés et les pâtisseries des mains avant de refermer la porte avec mon pied.

« Quoi Swan ? T'es sérieuse… Attends tu… »

Je n'ai pas entendu la suite, sa voix ne passait pas l'épaisseur de la porte et j'ai retrouvé Regina presque prête pour partir. Son visage avait retrouvé des couleurs, son sourire renaissait sur ses lèvres, elle ajustait le col de son manteau comme une fleur qui laisserait éclore ses pétales. Elle était encore et toujours aussi belle.

« Le café est servi ! Et on mangera ça en route ! Tu viens ! » Lui ai-je dit en lui tendant les gobelets.

Elle a souri, m'a embrassé du bout des lèvres, délicatement, si bien que j'eu l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. J'ai repris mes esprits en enfilant vite mes bottes, mon pull et ma veste, puis j'ai récupéré mes clefs et des bricoles oubliées ici, refermé les volets et éteint le compteur, avant que l'on sorte à la hâte de mon appartement.

Bien évidement en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, j'ai vu August au volant de sa voiture. Il était garé de l'autre côté de la rue, un peu en contre-bas, derrière une camionnette et il nous observait nous diriger vers le parking. Toujours les mêmes habitudes, il avait été mon coéquipier pendant quatre ans, comment pouvait-il penser que je ne le verrais pas ?

Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il pense que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je me suis cachée derrière mes lunettes de soleil – que j'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé dans un tiroir de mon appart - et j'ai passé mon bras autour des épaules de Regina, sans jamais tourner la tête dans sa direction, sans jamais manifesté le moindre signe vers lui. Regina, elle, trop heureuse d'aller retrouver son fils, a serré ma main dans la sienne et m'a souri largement en acceptant mon étreinte. Qui plus est en plein jour, en pleine rue, dans une ville où nous étions de parfaites inconnues, nous pouvions nous le permettre et même en profiter.

Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais si August avait vu ça – et il l'avait vu, j'en étais persuadé- ça me plaisait. Et s'il en avait été jaloux, ça m'arrangeait, comme un besoin de m'affirmer, comme un besoin de lui montrer que je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de lui. Et que s'il croyait avoir sur moi un quelconque pouvoir de mentor, de protecteur ou encore de séducteur, ou peu importe, et bien, il se trompait.

Je n'étais pas dévastée d'avoir quitté Boston – plus maintenant du moins - je n'étais pas ravi de le revoir, il fallait qu'il comprenne ça. Nous avions formé une bonne équipe à une époque, mais lors de ma dernière enquête, il ne m'avait pas soutenu, il avait préféré se retirer, et j'étais partie seule au front et pour le coup, la mutation, j'en avais écopé seule aussi, lui, était toujours en poste ici. Je ne lui en voulais pas spécialement mais les choses avaient changé et notre entente n'avait plus jamais été la même après ça.

Arrivées à la voiture, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui ouvrir la portière et de déposer un baiser appuyé sur sa joue, car je partageais sa joie de revoir Henry, je partageais son émotion et j'avais grand besoin de l'exprimer. Elle m'a regardé et à déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, comme pour me remercier d'être là. On s'est regardé étrangement, comme si, cela allait être difficile de reprendre là où on en était avant la disparition d'Henry, mais comme si, on allait pouvoir y arriver quand même.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'étais impatiente comme jamais. Jamais rien ne m'avait plus manqué au monde, pas même mon défunt mari. Henry était tout pour moi. Le plus précieux des trésors qui soit._

 _La route jusqu'aux Bureaux de l'Assistance me parut interminable pourtant Emma, qui avait beaucoup d'allure avec sa paire de lunette aviateur sur le nez et les cheveux détachés, roulait au-dessus des limites de vitesse à respecter en ville. Je me rappelais vaguement avoir fait le même chemin la veille au beau milieu de la nuit mais ce souvenir, bien que récent, était un peu flou._

 _Je me souvenais d'avoir pleuré, d'avoir prié pour revoir mon fils en vie et je me souvenais qu'Emma m'avait serré dans ses bras. Je me souvenais de ses magnifiques yeux bleus étincelants et du mauvais goût de son alcool bon marché. Je me souvenais de m'être endormi plus sereinement que je ne l'aurais pensé, et je me souviendrais toute ma vie que c'était grâce à elle. Je me souviendrais toujours que ce soir-là, elle ne fut que douceur à mon égard._

 _Les rues de Boston défilaient dans le paysage et je prenais conscience de beaucoup de chose. Je me rappelais mes années d'études passées ici, je me rappelais le chemin que j'avais fait depuis, je me rappelais que, malgré tout ça, malgré cette réussite apparente, je m'étais empêchée de vivre. Le jour où Daniel est mort, le jour où il m'a laissé seule avec ce petit bébé dont il était bien plus proche que moi dès le départ, ce jour-là, j'avais cessé de me battre._

 _Oui, je me rendais seulement compte aujourd'hui, que j'avais gâché des années à mâchouiller ma rancœur comme un vieux chien mâche un os déjà rongé jusqu'à la moelle. J'avais gaspillé mon temps et mes forces à me battre pour les mauvaises raisons. J'avais gâché les meilleures années de mon fils en étant si froide et autoritaire, j'avais voulu tout contrôler et finalement, j'avais tout foutu en l'air._

 _Alors qu'Emma roulait à toute vitesse au travers de la circulation du petit matin, je remettais toute ma vie en perspective et je me promettais que, si je retrouvais mon fils en bonne santé, j'allais profiter de chaque instant que la vie m'offrait. Je me promettais en silence, que dorénavant, je ne serais plus cette femme glaçante, intransigeante et plus crainte que respectée. Je décidais de vivre pour de bon et de ne plus refouler aucune émotion, quel qu'elles soient. Je me promettais tout un tas de chose pour ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs, je me promettais solennellement de tout faire pour me sortir de ce marécage où je dépérissais lentement et depuis bien trop longtemps._

 _Je commençais à reconnaitre le quartier, on était plus très loin. Emma affichait un regard déterminé et animé d'enthousiasme et d'espoir. Je crois bien que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Henry, elle ne se serait jamais pardonnée. Au bout de la rue, je distinguais le bâtiment de l'Assistance Publique et mon cœur se remettait à battre frénétiquement. Mon angoisse s'évanouirait dès lors que je le verrais de mes propres yeux, mais pas avant._

 _Et c'est là que des sirènes de police se sont mises à retentir. Emma a regardé sereinement dans le rétroviseur et je me suis retournée sur mon siège, complétement paniquée. Elle a souri, elle a même ri doucement entre ses dents et a continué sa route, en appuyant même légèrement sur l'accélérateur._

 _Je me suis repositionnée à ma place et je l'ai regardé avec étonnement._

 _« Emma c'est nous qu'ils suivent, ils nous font signe de s'arrêter. »_

 _« Je sais. Mais on ne va pas s'arrêter si près du but. Tu retrouves ton fils et je m'occupe d'eux. »_

 _J'étais sonnée par ses propos, elle était donc prête à tout. J'ai souri, je crois, j'étais autant étonnée et surprise, qu'admirative et charmée. J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux et elle a foncé jusqu'au parking de l'Assistance en enfreignant quelques nouvelles lois au passage avec la police toujours sur nos talons._

 _Une fois sur le parking, elle a freiné au point d'en laisser des traces noires sur le bitume et elle n'a pas pris la peine de se garer convenablement. Je suis sortie en trombe et j'ai couru vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Je n'ai eu que le temps de voir Emma sortir de la voiture avec les mains en l'air et son insigne de police visible, pendant que la voiture de patrouille se garait et que les policiers sortaient de leur véhicule en lui hurlant dessus, braquant leurs armes sur elle._

 _Je savais qu'elle s'en sortirait, je me suis présentée à l'accueil et l'agent à l'entrée m'a ouvert les doubles portes sécurisées, puis j'ai longé un couloir étroit et sombre avant d'atteindre une petite pièce avec quelques bureaux en bois style années 70 et des vieux ordinateurs qui ronronnaient lourdement. Une secrétaire et des éducateurs étaient assis là, à boire du café et a discuter, et la femme a compris tout de suite._

 _« Vous êtes Madame Mills ? »_

 _« Oui, c'est moi. On m'a appelé, je crois que vous avez retrouvé mon fils. » Ai-je dit d'une voix que je voulais assurée mais qui, au contraire, était suppliante et désespérée._

 _« Oui, Henry ? »_

 _« C'est ça ! »_

 _« Allez-y, il est dans la salle d'attente du Directeur Ridley, au fond du couloir à droite. »_

 _« Merci. »_

 _J'ai couru sur mes talons hauts et, au bout du couloir sombre, j'ai vu une lumière, une fenêtre donnant sur le soleil qui s'élevait péniblement dans ce matin d'automne et j'ai vu mon fils en contre-jour assis tranquillement sur une chaise avec son sac à dos sur les genoux._

 _Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai eu peur. Peur qu'il soit déçu de me voir, moi peur qu'il ait espéré retrouver sa mère biologique peur qu'il ne veuille pas repartir avec moi. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il avait appris en venant ici, Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils avaient pu lui dire._

 _Il m'a vu et il a sauté à terre pour se jeter dans mes bras._

 _Je l'ai agrippé si fort que j'ai cru ne jamais vouloir le relâcher, j'ai bien cru l'étouffer, au point de lui rendre les joues toutes rouges. Il m'a serré dans ses petits bras et j'ai su qu'il était content de me voir. J'ai su en un quart de seconde qu'il avait eu peur, qu'il savait qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise et je savais qu'il culpabilisait déjà d'avoir fait une fugue._

 _« Maman ! »_

 _« Henry, mon chéri ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! »_

 _Il a versé quelques larmes tant son émotion et sa peur retombaient, ses nerfs semblaient lâcher et mes larmes ont coulé aussi._

 _« Maman, je suis désolé… »_

 _« Je sais, mon chéri, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va rentrer à la maison. »_

 _« Comment ça se fait que tu es arrivé aussi vite, le Directeur m'a dit qu'il t'avait appelé y'a moins d'une heure ? »_

 _« J'étais déjà à Boston, mon grand. »_

 _« Comment … comment tu savais où j'étais … »_

 _« J'ai eu l'aide d'… d'un Sherif très, très, doué. »_

 _« Emma ? Le Sherif Swan ? »_

 _J'ai souri, bien sûr que c'était elle. Il m'a serré encore dans ses bras et quelques minutes plus tard, elle est apparue, déboulant du couloir et l'air soudain si soulagé de nous voir réunis. Ça se lisait sur son visage et dans ce soupire qu'elle a expulsé de sa poitrine, comme si elle l'avait retenu depuis notre départ de Storybrook._

 _A cet instant, j'étais avec lui et c'est absolument tout ce qui comptait._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je n'aurais pas su décrire ce moment de plaisir immense que j'avais ressenti en voyant la mère et le fils réunis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes sur les joues. Je ne savais pas comment le décrire parce que, je crois, que je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. Le Gamin allait bien et nous l'avions retrouvé, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Henry m'a vu débouler du couloir et il a sauté des bras de sa mère pour venir me prendre par la taille et me serrer très fort. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir puis finalement, j'étais si soulagée que je l'ai serré très fort contre moi et ça m'a fait un bien fou, et ça semblait plaire à Regina, qui nous regardait avec le sourire en essuyant ses larmes avec un petit mouchoir blanc.

J'ai raconté à Regina, qui s'inquiétait un petit peu, comment la patrouille de police m'avait reconnu immédiatement et comment ils s'étaient platement excusés. Elle m'a souri comme si elle était presque fière de moi, c'était étrange, mais tellement agréable.

Et puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le Directeur des locaux fit son entrée et se présenta à Regina qui avait de nouveau Henry dans les bras et qui l'inspectait des pieds à la tête pour s'assurer que tout allait réellement bien.

« Bonjour. Madame Mills ? je suppose. Je suis le Directeur Ridley, enchanté. »

« Bonjour. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de mon fils, j'étais folle d'inquiétude, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui a pris. » Répondit-elle.

« C'est tout naturel. C'est mon assistance, Ingrid, qui s'est occupé d'Henry cette nuit. Elle héberge de jeunes garçons en difficulté alors ça ne lui a posé aucun souci. » Dit-il en nous la présentant.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'ai été ravi, il est adorable et je crois qu'il sait qu'il a eu tort de partir de chez lui comme ça. » Répondit la femme en question, une grande blonde aux yeux bleus qui auraient pu être ma grande sœur dans une autre vie.

« Merci encore. » Répéta Regina.

« Ecoutez, je ne vais pas vous mentir, dans une telle situation : un enfant qui fugue à la recherche de sa mère biologique, nous sommes d'ordinaire contraint d'ouvrir une enquête sur la famille adoptive… » Repris le Directeur Ridley.

« Oh mais je ne crois pas que… »

« Cependant, Henry m'a raconté personnellement son histoire et je dois avouer que c'est un jeune homme charmant comme il est rare d'en rencontrer de nos jours … et je pense qu'il est inutile d'ouvrir un dossier. »

Regina a soupiré de soulagement, comme si l'idée que l'on puisse lui retirer son fils avait été l'idée la plus pénible à ne jamais avoir traversé son esprit.

« Je vous remercie. Je vous assure qu'il n'y aucun problème… »

« Je sais Madame Mills, Henry nous a dit à quel point vous étiez une femme admirable et forte, que vous étiez Maire et que vous l'éleviez seule depuis la mort de votre mari. Je trouve cela très courageux et je trouve Henry très équilibré, malgré ce petit incident, alors je vous laisse rentrer chez vous. »

Regina serra encore Henry dans ses bras et ils se mirent à parler dans leur coin, elle lui confiait combien elle avait eu peur et combien il lui avait manqué.

« Vous êtes Emma Swan ? » Me demanda le Directeur.

« Hm… Ouais, c'est moi, pourquoi ? »

« Je peux vous parler quelques instants dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait ? »

J'ai tiqué, je n'aimais pas le ton de sa voix, il avait changé et il me semblait soudain beaucoup trop sérieux pour que ce soit anodin. J'ai haussé les épaules et je l'ai suivi dans son bureau, en restant muette et toujours sur le qui-vive, pendant que Regina me regardait partir sans comprendre plus que moi, à vrai dire.

Il a fermé la porte derrière moi et il s'est assis à sa place en m'invitant à faire de même sur une chaise en face de lui. Il m'a regardé longuement sans dire un mot. J'ai gardé mon assurance, comme d'habitude, je ne me démontais devant rien, ni personne, et encore moins devant un représentant de l'Assistance Publique. Soudain, je me suis sentie comme quand j'étais petite, comme l'enfant rebelle, turbulente et indomptable que j'étais face aux éducateurs et aux directeurs de foyers que j'avais rencontré.

Mais je n'étais plus cette enfant terrible et j'allais affronter ce qu'il avait à me dire comme une grande.

« Bon… et bien, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je ne suis que le Sherif de Storybrook, et une amie de la famille Mills. Je l'ai accompagné ici pour retrouver son… »

« Oui, oui je sais ça. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Eh bien, c'est délicat à expliquer, nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de cas auparavant. »

« Eh bien quoi ? Dites-moi ? »

« Alors voilà… »

Il a gigoté sur son siège et joué nerveusement avec un stylo entre ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à cracher le morceau et j'allais bientôt me résigner à sortir de ce bureau très en colère pour rien.

« Voilà… j'ai quand même jeté un coup d'œil au dossier qu'Henry avait en sa possession. Le dossier qui l'a mené jusqu'ici… » Reprit-il.

« Ah ouais… écoutez, ces dossiers… c'étaient des recherches personnelles et le petit n'aurait jamais dû les trouver, ça ne le concernait pas. »

« Oui. Eh bien, en réalité, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai fait des recoupements entre certains documents en sa possession et le fichier central, et il se trouve que … les indicatifs des états dans lequel l'enfant en question est né, et a été adopté, ont été inversé. »

« Et alors quoi ? Les dossiers que j'avais, étaient faux ? Je le sais, ça ne m'a mené à rien. »

« Non, pas tout à fait, en réalité… enfin quoi ? Vous ne savez vraiment pas ? » M'a-t-il demandé très surpris.

« Directeur Ridley, vous pouvez aller droit au but, s'il vous plait ? »

« Hm, hm oui… Vous, Emma Swan, avez accouché sous x le 15 Août 1990, à la prison de Jail à Phoenix, c'est exact ? »

« Hm oui. » Ai-je dit en baissant les yeux.

« Eh bien l'enfant a été transféré au foyer pour nouveau-né de l'Hôpital de Boston en raison de la forte demande d'adoptant dans la région à l'époque. Et parce que parfois, on préfère sortir les enfants de l'état où ils ont été abandonnés. Tous les numéros de dossier et fiches de suivis sont censés être classés et confidentiels. Je ne vous l'apprends pas et je ne vais même pas vous demander comment vous avez réussi à aller aussi loin dans vos recherches. »

« De toutes façons, ça n'a abouti à rien. » Ai-je répondu encore persuadé que c'était le cas.

« Bien au contraire. »

Je l'ai regardé avec insistance, je ne voyais toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Si ce n'est l'idée absurde qu'il ait fait les recherches à ma place, sans enfreindre aucune loi, vu qu'il avait toutes les autorisations et qu'il allait m'annoncer qu'il avait retrouvé mon enfant. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça en réalité. J'ai senti un abysse profond se creuser en moi, et je commençais lentement à y tomber, très lentement, comme lorsque l'on sent à l'avance que l'on va s'évanouir, comme lorsque l'on se sent attiré vers le vide sans rien pouvoir y faire.

« Ecoutez, j'ai fait les recherches hier soir et je n'ai rien dit au garçon, Henry. Et ce matin, j'ai appelé immédiatement sa mère, Madame Regina Mills, mais, comme vous êtes là aussi, je me suis senti obliger de vous parler et de vous prévenir… enfin, je ne sais pas, je ne devrais peut-être pas… »

Il tournait encore autour du pot ou c'est moi qui ne comprenais rien ? Et je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver, je trépignais sur place, j'étais à deux doigts de quitter son bureau sans écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire.

« Mais bon sang, vous voulez bien me dire ce que v… »

« C'est votre fils. »

Je n'ai pas assimilé tout de suite ses paroles pourtant elles se répétaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je suis restée interdite et muette, complétement incapable de raisonner pendant un moment qui m'a semblé interminable. Comme si un bruit sourd résonnait fortement en moi au point de m'extraire de la réalité et du temps présent, comme si ces mots m'avaient bel et bien plongé dans l'abysse où je craignais de sombrer.

« Je… que… quoi ? » Bafouillais-je.

« L'enfant adopté par Regina Mills à Boston, à l'époque par Monsieur et Madame Daniel Colter, est l'enfant que vous avez mis au monde, il y a dix ans à Phoenix. »

« Hein ? Mais je… c'est impossible… »

« Croyez-moi. J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois sinon je ne me serais pas permis de vous en parler et... J'en suis sûr et certain Mademoiselle Swan. Henry Mills est votre fils. »

« Euh… je… je… »

J'étais toujours incapable de parler. Ces mots tambourinaient dans ma tête au point de n'être plus qu'un vague brouillard bruyant et inaudible.

« Ecoutez, je sais, c'est un choc, j'en conviens, mais il y a un heureux hasard qui vous a réunis sans que vous le sachiez. C'est incroyable. Vous êtes donc une amie de la famille Mills, vous les connaissais depuis long… »

« Ok, très bien, je vous remercie pour ces informations… mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de … de … de vous laisser… hein ? Ouais … donc heu… merci, voilà… je… »

J'avais retrouvé la parole mais pas mes esprits.

« Mademoiselle Swan, attendez, nous pouvons en parler si vous voul… »

« Non, surtout pas ! Et ils vont m'attendre, il faut que l'on rentre à Storybrook. Le petit doit être épuisé et nous avons une longue route à faire… alors non ! »

« Très bien, mais si vous avez besoin … »

Il m'a souri et m'a tendu sa carte et le numéro d'un soutien psychologique, ainsi que le dossier qu'Henry avait photocopier. Il a marqué une pause et a sorti d'autres documents de son tiroir.

« Ce sont les documents officiels qui prouvent ce que je viens de vous dire. Gardez-les, mais restez discrète quant à leur provenance, vous comprenez ? Je n'étais pas censé faire ces recherches sans ouvrir de dossier officiel. Je vous fais une fleur parce que l'histoire du petit m'a intrigué et que je crois en ce qu'il m'a dit. Alors… J'ai décidé de vous faire confiance. »

« Naturellement… Merci. » Dis-je en lui serrant la main avec la gorge nouée.

J'ai regroupé tous les papiers ensemble, je les ai pliés soigneusement comme si j'en avais presque peur. Je suis sortie du bureau, un peu hagard, un peu perdue dans toutes ses pensées qui se chamboulaient dans ma tête et j'ai rejoint Regina et Henry qui m'attendaient sagement.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Emma nous a rejoint mais ses yeux étaient sombres comme des eaux profondes en pleine mer, elle avait l'air bouleversé. Elle tentait de le cacher mais je la connaissais suffisamment maintenant pour le remarquer. Elle a pourtant vite repris son air désinvolte habituel mais je n'étais pas dupe._

 _« Emma, ça va ? »_

 _« Ouais… très bien ! » Me répondit-elle en évitant mon regard._

 _« Qu'est-ce que le Directeur te voulait ? »_

 _« Rien ! Enfin, juste de la paperasse pour classer la fugue d'Henry sans suite. Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

 _« Je ne m'inquiète plus depuis que je l'ai retrouvé ! » Ai-je dit en agrippant le visage de mon fils entre mes mains tant il m'avait manqué, mais j'avais la vague impression qu'elle me mentait._

 _« On rentre ? » Demanda-t-elle presque fébrilement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas._

 _J'ai hoché la tête, nous avons longé tous les trois le sombre couloir pour atteindre la clarté du jour et franchir les portes. Nous avons quitté les Bureaux de l'Assistance Publique de Boston pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds._

 _J'ai serré mon fils contre moi mais j'avais tout autant envie d'enlacer Emma. Discrètement, avant d'atteindre la voiture, j'ai attrapé sa main, elle a tourné la tête vers moi et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Elle a serré ma main en retour et m'a souri. Je la remerciais pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait mais il y avait quelque chose qui la perturbait. Sa joie n'était pas complète, elle semblait préoccupée malgré tous ses efforts pour le dissimuler._

 _Elle a remarqué mon interrogation et a esquivé mon regard aussitôt. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa tête qui l'atteignait au plus profond et j'avais aucune foutu idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Mais, de toute évidence, ça avait un rapport avec son entretien en privé avec le Directeur Ridley. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire pour la mettre dans un tel état ?_

 _Elle a lâché ma main et a attrapé Henry pour le faire sauter en l'air avant de le faire monter dans la voiture et de lui attacher sa ceinture, et lui, il riait aux éclats. Elle avait des gestes particuliers envers lui, je l'avais déjà remarqué, elle avait cette fibre maternelle contrariée dont elle ne savait pas bien faire usage. J'avais mieux compris tout ça hier, quand elle m'avait raconté son histoire, mais là, c'était encore différent. Il n'y avait plus cette distance et cette hésitation qu'elle adoptait à défaut de ne savoir comment vraiment s'y prendre. Je crois qu'elle avait été choquée par sa fugue, je crois qu'elle se sentait encore coupable, qu'elle voulait se rattraper, et je crois, qu'elle aimait Henry pour ce qu'il était, pas seulement parce qu'il lui faisait penser à l'enfant qu'elle avait laissé ou l'enfant orpheline qu'elle avait été. Sur le coup, je me suis persuadée que ce n'était rien d'autre que la peur et la culpabilité pour la fugue de mon fils._

 _Quant à moi, j'avais beau reculer à petit pas, j'avais beau me dire qu'elle n'était qu'une façon de passer à autre chose, je savais que j'étais éperdument amoureuse d'Emma Swan. Et quand l'idée m'effleurait, quand les simples mots me traversaient l'esprit, j'avais un vertige et une peur immense de devoir un jour lui avouer. Je niais encore l'évidence, mais je la niais sans trop de volonté, car à chaque instant, elle me charmait un peu plus sans même s'en apercevoir._

 _Elle a négligemment mis le dossier qu'elle tenait sous le bras dans le coffre de ma voiture et m'a frôlé pour atteindre la portière côté conducteur. Je l'ai empêché de l'ouvrir et j'ai chopé son regard au passage._

 _« Emma ? »_

 _« Quoi ? » A-t-elle dit d'un air détaché._

 _« Y'a un truc qui ne va pas ? »_

 _« Non ! Non, Regina tout va bien ! Regarde le Gamin… Hm je veux dire Henry, il va bien, je … je suis juste fatiguée et on s'est fait tellement de souci… »_

 _« Justement, tu ne veux pas que je conduise ? »_

 _« Hm non merci, ça va aller. »_

 _« Tu es sûr ? Emma, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va… »_

 _« Regina, c'est toi la maman qui a eu la peur de sa vie, alors va t'asseoir, je conduis… »_

 _J'ai tenu mes positions, cela ne me satisfaisait pas._

 _« … bon au moins pour sortir de Boston… ensuite on verra. » Reprit-elle._

 _C'était mieux, j'ai abdiqué, et on aurait perdu un temps fou si j'avais dû nous sortir de cette ville dont je n'avais plus que quelques vagues souvenirs d'Université._

 _Je suis montée en voiture, j'ai retrouvé le paquet de bagels de l'Inspecteur Wayne Booth que j'ai tendu à Henry qui avait l'air affamé._

 _« Il t'ont nourri au moins ? » Demandais-je en souriant._

 _« Oui Maman, ils ont même été très gentil. »_

 _« Tu sais que tu as eu beaucoup de chance Henry ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi. » Répliqua Emma d'un ton sévère, presque menaçant, en claquant la portière._

 _Il a baissé les yeux et mâché discrètement le morceau de baguel qu'il avait déjà dans la bouche. J'avais eu du mal à reconnaitre Emma dans cet élan d'autorité. Elle s'était toujours adressée à Henry d'une façon plutôt calme, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il l'appréciait autant, elle était cool et décontractée. Mais jamais je ne l'avais entendu parler aussi sèchement, si ce n'est peut-être en s'adressant à ses collègues David et Graham, ou aux adolescents qu'elle avait chopé plus tôt dans la semaine sur le Port à faire n'importe quoi._

 _J'aurais pu mal prendre cet excès d'assurance envers mon fils, mais elle avait raison, il devait réellement prendre conscience que ce qu'il avait fait était très dangereux et venant de sa part, cela pouvait avoir un impact fort. Je comprenais qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié sans que je m'en mêle, je comprenais qu'ils avaient une relation particulière et je n'en étais pas jalouse. Oui, étrangement, je ne l'étais pas mais l'ancienne moi l'aurait été. Je ne voyais plus que la bonne influence qu'Emma avait sur lui, malgré certaines apparences, je ne voyais plus que ça._

 _Et pour tout dire, ce petit côté autoritaire chez Emma, ce petit côté sévère et assuré, me plaisait beaucoup. A cet instant, je voyais la mère qui sommeillait en elle, je voyais la figure maternelle objective et censé qu'elle pourrait être, et je voyais toute la douceur dont elle pourrait faire preuve, toute la sécurité qu'elle pourrait apporter à un enfant aujourd'hui, je la voyais comme elle aurait dû être si son destin n'avait pas tourné autrement. Pendant ces instants, je la voyais partager ma vie je me voyais lui confier mon corps et mon âme je me voyais même lui confier mon fils. Je me voyais vivre avec elle sans aucun nuage et sans aucun remord._

 _Mais très vite, j'ai oublié ses vagues idées de futur impossible pour me concentrer seulement sur la joie de voir mon fils, vautré sur la banquette arrière qui mangeait avec appétit et sourire, avant de somnoler puis de s'endormir, avant même que l'on ait quitté la ville._

 _Je ne mettais pas de mots dessus mais je trouvais toujours en moi, ce sentiment de peur qui me faisait reculer alors que j'avais tant progressé. Ces idées de futur étaient sans doute prématurées alors toute ma raison se battait pour les chasser et dans ma tête tout s'embrouillait._

 _J'ai reporté mon attention sur le paysage qui défilait derrière les vitres après avoir mis une couverture sur le dos de mon fils endormi. J'ai fixé la route qui déambulait puis j'ai perçu le regard d'Emma sur moi. Il m'avait semblé qu'elle ne m'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'on avait quitté Boston. Et ce regard-là me glaçait le sang._

 _Pourquoi avait-il tant changé ? Je sentais le doute, la peur même, mêlé d'un brin de tristesse. Elle me regardait comme un chien battu regarde son maitre. Je sentais un conflit si puissant qu'il était à deux doigts de m'atteindre moi aussi, mais elle le retenait impeccablement. Elle ne laissait pratiquement rien entrevoir mais j'étais devenue doué pour la décrypter – du moins je le pensais. Elle n'en parlerait pas maintenant, je devais être patiente mais ce qui la touchait me touchait aussi, et j'avais cette mauvaise impression d'être impliquée et d'être même coupable._

 _Ce regard sur moi me déstabilisait et pourtant j'ai continué de faire comme si je ne le sentais même pas. J'ai continué d'ignorer que quelque chose de grave s'était passé dans le bureau du Directeur et je continuais de me dire qu'Emma Swan n'était pas si importante dans ma vie, alors que de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. J'avais l'impression de me précipiter dans la bouche de l'Enfer juste après avoir réchappé aux flammes. Nous avions retrouvé Henry sans dommage et j'avais éprouvé cette joie immense de revoir sa frimousse et son sourire. Je n'osais imaginer alors l'ampleur de la joie de sa mère, qui, elle, avait pris soin de lui depuis toujours. Et je chassais l'idée que moi, je n'avais pas été capable de faire ça.

Et puis les mots du Directeur Ridley résonnaient encore à mes oreilles alors que l'on sortait de la ville. Comme une automate, j'avais pris les bonnes rues et le bon périphérique pour sortir de Boston et reprendre notre route vers Storybrook. Maintenir l'allure prendre son temps au contraire de la veille garder le regard sur le bitume et la circulation être vigilant car Henry était endormi à l'arrière tout cela me permettait de garder un minimum de concentration au lieu de sombrer dans la folie.

''C'est votre fils''... Ces mots absurdes tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

''C'est votre fils''…

''C'est. Votre. Fils''.

Ces mots résonnaient et leurs impacts sur moi étaient comme une massue qui ne cessait et ne cessait de me tomber dessus. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Etait-ce une mauvaise blague ? Etait-ce un incroyable hasard ? Ou bien le destin ? Ou plutôt l'ironie du sort ?

Je combattais en moi une envie de hurler, une envie de pleurer et de m'effondrer. Mais j'accueillais aussi une toute autre envie - que je devais réfréner tout autant - celle de prendre Henry dans mes bras, et de le serrer très fort contre moi sans plus jamais laissé s'éloigner de moi.

Je combattais la douleur qui s'effaçait. Je combattais l'angoisse de n'avoir pas su où était mon enfant pendant toutes ces années, cette affreuse angoisse qui m'avait toujours suivi, qui faisait partie intégrante de moi. Elle s'envolait soudain comme par magie mais avant de me soulager, ça me faisait mal, terriblement mal.

Je combattais la peine qui m'avait habité toute ces années dans l'ignorance du sort de mon enfant. Je combattais mon envie d'embrasser ses joues roses et d'écouter son cœur battre. Je combattais l'envie de lui dire combien j'étais désolé, combien la vie avait été rude avec moi et à quel point je m'en voulais.

Et je combattais la peur de lui avouer, à elle, sa mère.

Mon regard a fini par quitter la route pour se poser sur Regina, j'avais tenu bon jusque-là, mais il était évident que je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux d'elle très longtemps. La joie avait remplacé la fatigue et l'angoisse sur son visage mais elle restait distante, surement parce que moi je le devenais, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Elle irradiait d'une exquise beauté quoi qu'il arrive. Et je l'aimais, je le savais, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais peur, j'étais perdue.

Comment j'allais bien pouvoir lui annoncer ça ?

J'aurais peut-être dû le faire tout de suite ? Non pas devant Henry, pas comme ça. Où maintenant pendant qu'il dormait profondément à l'arrière de la voiture ? Non plus. De toute façon ma gorge était nouée et je ne pouvais articuler aucun mot. Mais m'imaginer comment lui annoncer me permettait d'accepter doucement les faits.

Comment allait-elle prendre mon silence ? Comment, au stade où on en était, elle et moi, j'allais pouvoir lui dire que j'étais la mère biologique de son fils chéri ? Plus j'y pensais, plus je me perdais dans d'hypothétiques suicides émotionnels. Ça me semblait tout bonnement perdu d'avance.

J'ai maintenu le cap et le silence. Elle me regardait, je l'évitais, et vice et versa. La pression montait en moi, j'avais chaud alors que l'automne apportait une grosse vague de froid dans les forêts immense du Maine que l'on traversait. J'avais la nausée, et le peu de café que j'avais bu ce matin ne m'aidait pas. Cela fait des heures que nous roulions, je n'avais pas dit un mot et entre elle et moi, la tension était palpable.

J'avais besoin de respirer, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, je n'arrivais plus à gérer alors quand j'ai vu le panneau d'une station-service et d'un relais routier, j'ai brusquement viré à droite, en mettant le clignotant au tout dernier moment, pour prendre l'embranchement. Regina a basculé puis elle m'a regardé, furieuse, et j'ai souri timidement pour me faire pardonner cet écart.

Elle a balancé la tête de droite à gauche, comme découragée de mon attitude, mais elle est restée patiente. Je me suis garée sur le parking et j'ai éteint le moteur. Henry ne s'est pas réveillé et je suis sortie de la voiture le plus vite possible, toujours sans dire un mot.

J'ai longé le restaurant et j'ai couru vers les bois et la zone de pique-nique complètement désertée. J'ai repris mon souffle, j'ai posé les mains sur une table en bois vissée avec ses bancs et j'ai lâché les armes. J'ai serré les doigts sur le bois tendre et humide. J'ai serré les mâchoires mais mes larmes coulaient, c'était trop tard. J'ai fait quelques pas pour tenter de me ressaisir et de me défaire de ces sursauts mais rien à faire. J'ai foutu un grand coup de pied dans une poubelle qui se trouvait sur mon passage, que je pensais bien accroché à son pied en ferraille, mais qui s'est décroché et envolé au milieu de la pelouse. Je l'ai regardé rouler plus loin et je me suis écroulée, genoux à terre dans la pelouse mouillée, j'ai pleuré, puis j'ai senti sa main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Emma ? » A-t-elle murmuré avec une voix totalement désemparée.

J'ai ravalé mes sanglots, secoué la tête et je me suis redressée pour lui faire face, et tenter encore de faire bonne figure alors que tout mon monde s'écroulait en même temps qu'il reprenait place.

C'était comme une maquette qui se remodelait pour former autre chose mais avec les mêmes éléments. C'était comme un univers tout entier qui exploserait pour renaitre immédiatement, s'assemblant lentement en une toute nouvelle chose encore incompréhensible à ce stade de l'évolution. C'était si confus dans ma tête que rien ne pouvait me calmer, j'avais l'impression que cette sensation de descente durerait toujours et que jamais je ne pourrais m'en défaire, comme dans les pires moments de mon enfance où rien n'avait de sens.

Regina m'a observé, elle m'a vu me décomposer et être incapable de lui expliquer pourquoi. J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'en vouloir, qu'elle allait faire demi-tour et me laisser là, mais au lieu de ça, elle m'a serré dans ses bras et a chuchoté tout bas.

« Emma, je suis là. »

J'ai voulu respirer mais je n'ai réussi qu'à pleurer de plus belle et elle a resserré son étreinte encore et encore. Je me suis abandonnée dans ses bras, je me suis abandonnée là, au bord de la route, au milieu de nulle part, juste contre elle, juste contre son cœur. Et je pouvais sentir qu'elle avait mal pour moi. Je pouvais sentir ma peine au travers d'elle et j'avais cet espoir inconsidéré qu'un jour elle comprenne et qu'elle me pardonne.

J'ai respiré profondément, je me suis apaisée et je l'ai serré contre moi à défaut d'avoir des mots pour la remercier d'être là. Un bref instant, j'ai revu toutes ces fois où dans ma vie, j'étais partie en pleurant ou en colère, toutes ces fois où personne ne m'avait suivi, où personne ne m'avait rattrapé pour m'enlacer et me pardonner. Je voulais la remercier bien plus que cela, sans en avoir encore les moyens, car à cet instant, elle réparait toutes ces fois où mon cœur s'était brisé.

Je me suis redressée, séparée de son épaule rassurante et je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser aussi passionnément que j'en étais capable. Elle a été surprise mais elle ne pouvait jamais résister à mes élans et cette fois-ci encore moins. Nous nous sommes embrassées pour nous délivrer de cette fâcheuse tension qui c'était installée par ma faute, mes mains se sont glissées dans sa nuque avec mes pouces sur ses joues rosies par le froid, et ses mains ont entouré ma taille. Je me promettais de me reprendre et de tout lui avouer, très vite, dès que le moment sera venu, dès que j'en serais capable. D'ailleurs c'était peut-être maintenant ou jamais ?

Je me suis séparée d'elle et j'ai fixé ses yeux noirs, j'ai respiré, je me suis donnée du courage et j'ai oublié ma peur.

« Regina, il faut que je te dise quel… »

« Maman ? » Me coupa Henry en déboulant les yeux endormis sur la pelouse de l'air de repos.

On lui tournait le dos et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait pu juger de notre proximité. Elle m'a regardé un peu confuse et s'est éloignée de moi rapidement pour le rejoindre. J'ai passé mes mains sur mon visage et j'ai pris une grande inspiration pour faire passer ma frustration, avant de les rattraper. Ce n'était donc pas le bon moment et je me demandais s'il y en aurait un.

« Oui mon chéri ? » A dit Regina.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Emma ne va pas bien ? Elle est malade ? » Demanda-il tout gentiment.

« Oh non mon cœur, non tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas. On s'est arrêté faire une pause, on va manger ? Tu as faim ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. »

Henry m'a regardé attentivement, il n'était pas dupe lui non plus. Je n'avais pas l'air malade, j'avais l'air d'avoir pleuré. J'ai pris sur moi, je lui ai fait mon plus grand sourire, j'ai essuyé un restant de larmes et je me suis accroupie à sa hauteur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Henry, je vais bien. Je suis fatiguée mais tu devrais plutôt te soucier de ta maman. Tu sais elle a vraiment eu très peur de te perdre. »

« Je sais, je suis désolé, j'ai trouvé des papiers et j'ai cru que je pourrais savoir d'où je viens en allant à l'Assistance de Boston. »

« Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ? » Ai-je dit en lançant un coup d'œil à Regina sachant que c'était une question délicate.

« Eh bien, je … je … » A-t-il dit en regardant timidement sa mère.

Je crois qu'à cet instant, le cœur de Regina aurait pu se briser en deux, selon la réponse qu'il allait nous donner. Je m'en voulais déjà d'avoir posé la question, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchit et c'était trop tard.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, elle me faisait de la peine, je voulais savoir ce qui la tourmentait à ce point, je voulais savoir comment faire pour la soulager de son mal. Mais je semblais impuissante._

 _Avec beaucoup de douceur, j'avais tenté d'adoucir sa peine, elle m'avait embrassé comme pour me prouver que ce lien entre nous était toujours là. Et Henry nous avait trouvé, j'avais eu peur qu'il ait tout vu, ce baiser et cette étreinte, mais il ne semblait qu'à moitié réveillé, mais tout de même soucieux de l'état d'Emma qu'il n'avait jamais vu comme ça - et moi non plus d'ailleurs._

 _Emma l'a rassuré et je trouvais cela adorable de sa part mais mon cœur faillit lâcher quand elle lui posa cette question que moi-même je n'avais pas encore osé lui poser. J'avais trop peur qu'il ne m'aime pas comme maman et qu'il veuille retrouver sa mère biologique, pour pouvoir formuler cette question moi-même. Et sur le moment je la détestais de l'avoir posé._

 _« Je… je voulais savoir ... parce que j'suis pas à la hauteur de ce que maman attend d'moi et … je voulais savoir pourquoi. » Dit-il tout penaud._

 _« Henry mais enfin ! C'est n'importe quoi, je suis fier de toi ! Quoique tu fasses, tu es un petit garçon génial. Tu es Mon petit garçon et rien ne changera jamais ça… et je t'aime, même quand tu passes trop de temps à jouer au jeux vidéo, même quand tu sèches l'école pour retrouver tes billes, même quand le professeur Hopper n'est pas satisfait de tes progrès au piano ! Tu m'entends Henry, je suis fière de toi, ne penses plus jamais que tu n'es pas à la hauteur. » Me suis-je empressé de lui dire en le prenant dans mes bras._

 _Emma nous regardait tendrement mais douloureusement me semblait-il, puis nous avons repris nos émotions en mains et nous sommes allé manger tous les trois dans une apparente joie et bonne humeur retrouvées. Le conflit d'Emma n'était pas bien loin mais elle avait su le mettre de côté pour nous permettre de passer ce moment sans désagrément. Un club sandwich pour moi, des hamburgers-frites pour eux, des tartes aux pomme pour tout le monde et nous étions tous de nouveau plus serein._

 _Nous avions repris la route peu de temps après et j'avais dans la tête cette image parfaite de nous trois attablés et souriants. A force d'obstination, j'avais réussi à convaincre Emma de me laisser le volant et ça avait été plus facile après son petit craquage de tout à l'heure. Je retrouvais ma place dans ma voiture avec un peu de fierté, même si j'avouais volontiers que la veille, je n'aurais jamais pu conduire tout du long comme elle l'avait fait._

 _Il était 16h, nous avions encore de la route, nous ne croisions plus rien si ce n'est des arbres à perte de vue et quelques poteaux électriques qui passaient à un rythme si régulier que ça en était profondément ennuyant il n'y avait plus de panneaux indiquant des villes alentours, il n'y avait plus d'alentours, rien que la forêt entre nous et Storybrook._

 _Je conduisais, Henry somnolait en regardant par la vitre. Le défilé d'arbres agissait comme un compte à rebours hypnotisant avant que morphée ne le reprenne entre ses bras. Et puis j'ai aperçu un vieux panneau touristique défraichit qui indiquait la prochaine sortie pour la Corniche du Diable. Une esplanade abandonnée dans la forêt au ras des falaises avec vue sur l'océan._

 _On a croisé le panneau géant une seconde fois, la peinture était si écaillée que je pense qu'il n'y avait plus que moi qui me souvenais encore ce qu'il indiquait._

 _J'ai décidé de continuer tout droit, après tout on avait encore pas mal de route, il y avait école demain et nous n'arriverions pas avant la nuit. Et pourtant, ça m'a pris sans réfléchir, comme un coup du jus électrique qui vous prend par surprise. Quand j'ai aperçu la bifurcation, j'ai tourné brusquement et Emma s'est écroulée sur moi, ne pouvant pas anticiper mon virage violent et impulsif. Elle m'a fusillé du regard et j'ai ri, ce n'était qu'une petite vengeance après tout._

 _Une fois sur la corniche, il n'y avait personne, les rambardes en fer avaient un peu rouillé, les jumelles pour admirer la vue étaient toujours là, les bancs et tables en rondins étaient abimés par le temps, et rien n'était plus entretenu. Plus personne ne s'arrêtait ici. Les panneaux touristiques indiquant les noms des pics où bien les espèces d'oiseaux qui s'y nichent étaient à moitié effacé tout était désert et abandonné. Nous avions l'impression d'être seul au monde en atterrissant dans cet endroit oublié._

 _Le vent soufflait fort mais la vue était fabuleuse : les vagues déferlantes se fracassaient aux pieds des falaises et sur les rochers monstrueux qui surgissaient de l'eau tel des dents de monstres marins géants, puis l'océan noir et tumultueux à perte de vue se confondait à l'horizon avec un ciel gris menaçant de nuages orageux._

 _« Je connais ça ? » Se demanda Henry en approchant du bord sous mon regard vigilant._

 _« Oui mon chéri, je t'ais déjà emmené ici, quand tu étais petit. Au loin, et par temps clair, on voit l'île des Monts Déserts, au large dans le Golf du Maine.»_

 _Il grimpa sur la marche de la longue vue pour touristes et regarda dedans._

 _« C'est cassé ? »_

 _« Non attends, c'est pas cassé, c'est payant … » Dit Emma en fouillant dans sa poche._

 _Elle en sorti des pièces de 50 cents et en introduisit une dans la fente de la longue vue d'époque, Henry s'extasia quand les caches s'abaissèrent et qu'il vit la mer s'agiter en contre bas avec tous les détails des remous des vagues s'échouant sur le cisèlement des rochers. Emma lui glissa des pièces dans la main et on s'éloigna un peu pour admirer la vue._

 _« Je pensais que tu serais pressée de rentrer. Pourquoi on s'arrête ? » Me demanda-t-elle._

 _« La vue est magnifique ici » Ai-je répondu un peu vaguement._

 _« C'est vrai. »_

 _Elle a perdu son regard dans l'océan et j'ai fait pareil._

 _« Emma … »_

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas ce qui te … tracasse…mais quand tu auras besoin ou envi d'en parler … je veux que tu saches que je serais là. Avec ce que tu viens de faire pour Henry, je … »_

 _« Mais enfin Regina comment tu fais pour ne pas m'en vouloir ?! C'est quand même à cause de mes dossiers que ton fils s'est enfuis. »_

 _« Et quand tu l'as su, tu as tout fait pour le retrouver, et tu y es arrivée, sans toi, on aurait pu le retrouver trop tard, il aurait pu… il aurait… pu… »_

 _L'émotion me submergeait, rien qu'à l'idée de parler de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Elle a compris et elle a radoucit son visage._

 _« Je sais, Regina, je sais. Excuse-moi... Je… J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir ... »_

 _« Réfléchir ? » Ai-je demandé, inquiète._

 _« Ouais, enfin ce n'est pas le bon mot mais, tu vois, depuis que j'ai débarqué à Storybrook, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu… enfin j'avais imaginé qu'il ne se passerai strictement rien dans cette petite ville, pardonne-moi, mais c'était comme une punition de venir ici et puis … il s'est passé tellement de chose que… que j'ai du mal à gérer… »_

 _« Je vois... tu veux réfléchir… à nous c'est ça ? C'est un peu trop pour toi ? Tu ne gères pas ? Je comprends… Après tout j'ai réagi comme toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps… » Dis-je en chuchotant difficilement, en contenant mon agacement grandissant._

 _« Non ! Non ce n'est pas ça … Regina ... Crois-moi je… »_

 _Elle s'est retournée pour vérifier qu'Henry était toujours absorber par la vue et perché sur la marche de la longue vue et surtout qu'il n'entendait rien ; et elle s'est approchée de moi pour murmurer. Et quand elle s'approchait de moi ainsi, je sentais toujours mon cœur s'accélérer et mes lèvres la réclamer._

 _« Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça, jamais ! Je veux dire, Neal avait la main mise sur moi et j'étais sous influence de stupéfiants en permanence. Ensuite, Hannah m'a sorti de là mais elle, elle m'a utilisé pour son enquête… et ensuite, homme ou femme, jamais personne n'est resté plus de 48 heures dans ma vie… alors je… ce que j'essaie de dire, Regina, c'est que … ce que j'éprouve pour toi est au-delà de tout ce que j'ai vécu… c'est au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer ou souhaiter et je … Je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette rien... si par hasard tu en doutes… »_

 _Je n'avais pas les mots pour lui répondre, ses paroles si confuses cachaient une déclaration que j'avais du mal à remettre à l'endroit. Mes yeux ont parlé pour moi, ils l'ont supplié de m'embrasser. Elle a compris et discrètement, elle a exaucé mon vœu._

 _Ce contact était si doux et pourtant si passionné et expressif, il voulait dire tellement. On s'est écartées un peu confuse toutes les deux, j'ai vérifié par-dessus son épaule qu'Henry n'avait rien vu. Il était vissé aux lunettes qui paraissaient géantes à côté de lui et il luttait pour les maintenir dans l'axe qu'il souhaitait. J'ai souri, tout me semblait parfait. Un brin hésitant mais tout semblait se remettre à l'endroit dans ma tête et dans mon cœur._

 _Elle rassurait mes craintes et atténuait mes peurs la sentir si près de moi me mettait toujours dans un étrange état second, comme une bulle de coton, une bulle de protection, comme un espace rien qu'à nous, un espace où rien de mal ne peut se passer. Elle avait l'air de me faire comprendre que son tourment n'avait rien à voir avec moi et notre histoire, et j'en été rassurée, tellement rassurée._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'aurais pu lui dire sur la corniche, j'aurais pu tout lui dire mais je voulais d'abord qu'elle ne doute pas de mes sentiments, même si ces derniers étaient confus, ils étaient irrémédiablement là, ancrés en moi, dans ma tête et dans ma chair. Il n'y avait eu que Regina et maintenant, il y avait cet amour grandissant pour le petit Henry.

C'était sous mon nez depuis le début. Je m'étais attachée à ce Gamin dès le premier jour sans trop savoir pourquoi, si ce n'est la culpabilité qui me hantait en douce. Et j'avais tous les papiers nécessaires pour y voir clair seulement les numéros inversés m'envoyaient dans des impasses à chaque fois, et pourtant la réponse était là, sous mon nez, adopté à Boston au lieu de Phoenix, vivant dans le Maine, grandissant avec tout ce qu'il lui faut. Ça me libérait d'un poids mais la peine était toujours là, mais pourquoi ?

Sur la route du retour, après notre petit arrêt sur la Corniche pour admirer l'océan, j'ai eu le temps de remettre un peu toutes mes émotions à l'endroit. J'avais eu peur, j'avais presque paniqué, même carrément, mais en même temps, j'avais été soulagé, ô combien soulagé, je savais maintenant que mon enfant allait bien, je savais ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Et mon cœur se gonflait de joie autant que de peine, il se gonflait de contradictions qui me poussait à combattre et à affronter la vérité.

Au volant, Regina me lançait des petits sourires affectueux, amoureux. Elle restait discrète, surveillant toujours son fils qui semblait parfois nous regarder comme s'il savait tout. Ce petit air narquois, ce petit air supérieur et malin qui parfois me faisait penser qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. En les regardant tour à tour, j'avais envie de faire partie du jeu, faire partie d'eux, de ce qu'ils avaient et partageaient. Et puis mes vieilles promesses me sautèrent à la tête.

J'avais bien réfléchi avant de faire mes recherches, je ne comptais pas retrouver mon enfant pour le récupérer, ni même le rencontrer, mais juste pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Je m'étais promis de ne rien faire s'il n'était pas en difficulté ou en danger, ou s'il n'avait pas les moyens de régler ses problèmes quels qu'ils soient. Mais avant tout, ne rien faire, tant qu'il était heureux. Et il était heureux, alors quoi ? Que devais-je faire ? Quitter Storybrook ? Le laisser parce que je me l'étais promis ? Les laisser et m'enfuir ? Les laisser reprendre le court de leurs vies ? Partir sans prévenir et les laisser m'oublier ?

Je n'arrivais pas à prendre cette décision, pas avec les brides de souvenirs de nos nuits passionnées, pas avec le goût de ses lèvres encore sur les miennes. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les laisser, pas comme ça. Alors mon cœur se déchirait encore tandis que l'on dépassait, à la nuit tombée, le panneau ''Bienvenue à Storybrook''.

« Enfin chez nous » Murmura Regina en entrant dans la ville à une heure bien tardive.

J'ai seulement hoché la tête, bizarrement, maintenant que l'on était arrivés, je ne voulais pas que la route s'arrête. J'aurais pu faire demi-tour et continuer de rouler avec eux à mes côtés, bien sûr c'était absurde. Et je mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

« Je te dépose ? »

« Non, merci, rentrez vite au manoir, toi et Henry. Je marcherais et je dois récupérer le Cabot chez Ruby. »

Elle hocha la tête et tourna au carrefour pour rejoindre Mifflin Street. Elle roulait doucement, comme si, elle aussi, n'avait pas envie que ce voyage improvisé se termine.

Elle s'est garée dans son allée de garage, elle a éteint le moteur et tout était étrange. Henry s'est réveillé car la voiture avait cessé de le bercer. Il a regardé autour de lui, il a compris qu'on était arrivé, et il s'est penché pour me faire un gros bisou sur la joue.

« Merci d'être venu me chercher Emma, bonne nuit, à demain ! » Dit-il en prenant les clefs que sa mère lui tendait, avant de sortir de la voiture et de courir pour rentrer à la maison.

Regina m'a regardé et je n'ai pas su ce qu'elle voulait me dire, puis elle est sortie de la voiture et j'ai fait de même. J'avais cette impression terrible que tout s'arrêterait là, que tout se terminait, comme le calme après la tempête quand tout s'apaise mais que l'angoisse reste plantée en nous.

J'ai fait le tour de la voiture pour la rejoindre dans son allée où elle m'attendait. Elle a pris mes mains dans les siennes.

« Merci Emma. Merci d'avoir été là… »

« N'en parlons plus, tu veux bien… »

Elle m'a souri de ce sourire auquel j'avais beaucoup de mal à résister.

« Tu veux entrer ? Tu veux un café ? Tu veux manger avec nous ? »

J'ai souri, elle s'est mordu la lèvre mais je devais renoncer.

« Non… merci Regina … il est très tard, fait manger Henry et prend soin de lui… »

« Oui, tu as raison, je devrais y aller. »

Nous avons marché lentement vers le trottoir, l'une à côté de l'autre, comme pour ne pas se dire au revoir tout de suite. Une fois sous les réverbères de la rue Mifflin, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche : personne.

Elle me regardait et sans peine, je comprenais qu'elle avait aussi du mal à me laisser partir.

« Emma je… »

« Je sais… »

Je ne l'ai pas laissé finir, j'ai passé mes mains dans son cou et j'ai approché mon visage du sien, mais c'est elle qui s'est emparée de mes lèvres avec une telle passion mêlé de douceur que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Je lui rendais son ardeur, comme un avant-goût de ce qui nous manquait terriblement, comme une preuve évidente que j'avais envie d'elle à chaque instant. J'ai senti ses mains s'agripper dans mon dos et son corps se coller au mien. S'en était un peu trop pour garder le contrôle de mes actes alors je me suis séparée d'elle à contre cœur.

« Bonne nuit Regina, on se voit demain ? »

« Bien sûr. Rentre bien. »

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai reculé de quelques pas sans la quitter des yeux et c'était déchirant de la laisser là. Elle m'a regardé une dernière fois avant de disparaitre dans le noir, derrière les haies de son jardin puis j'ai marché le long du trottoir en trainant les pieds et en soupirant très fort.

C'était étrange de se retrouver seule, comme une habitude nécessaire mais dont on voudrait se débarrasser. Arrivée au bout de la rue, j'ai levé les yeux au ciel pour regarder les rares étoiles derrière les nuages, la nuit était froide et profonde, j'ai ajusté le col de ma veste et j'ai traversé sur le passage piéton en enfilant mes mains dans les poches et puis soudain, je me suis stoppée net et j'ai paniqué.

Les dossiers ! Les dossiers prouvant qu'Henry était mon fils étaient restés dans le coffre de sa voiture.

J'ai fait demi-tour en courant, j'ai forcé sur mes muscles fatigués et engourdis par tant de route. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, j'ai déboulé dans l'allée de son garage mais elle était là.

Elle était là, debout devant le coffre de sa voiture ouvert. Elle était là, tenant entre ses mains les pages du dossier que m'avait remis le Directeur Ridley le matin même.

Mon cœur a lâché quand j'ai vu son regard. Ma respiration s'est arrêtée quand j'ai compris qu'elle avait lu les conclusions en bas de page et que maintenant, elle savait.

Son regard était noir de colère et étincelant de larmes. Il exprimait tout à la fois, il était confus, vide, perdu, trahit, désemparé, enragé, colérique, horrifié... Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, un peu comme moi en apprenant la nouvelle ce matin.

« Emma, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Me demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

J'ai senti mes jambes me lâcher, et je ne sais pas par quel miracle je suis restée debout, en face d'elle, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

« Emma ?! » Répéta-t-elle.

« Je… je voulais t'en parler… crois-moi… j'ai essayé toute la journée de … je… »

« Je vois. » Prononça-t-elle, résignée et fatiguée de me faire confiance.

« Ça été un choc pour moi aussi … et je crois que je n'ai pas encore tout à fait réalisé… je voulais juste pendre le temps de … de réaliser ce que tout ça implique… je… »

« Henry est au courant ? » Me coupa-t-elle sèchement.

« Non ! Non, il ne sait rien. »

Elle a soupiré de soulagement et je crois que mon cœur s'est brisé lentement. Tout était clair, elle et moi, c'était bien sympa, mais de là à accepter que je sois la mère biologique de son fils, il y avait un fossé et ça allait tout compliquer.

J'ai compris qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de moi dans leurs vies, qu'elle refuserait d'accepter cette vérité et que je ne pourrais pas rester là, vivre ici, et faire comme si de rien n'était entre elle et moi, et entre lui et moi. Il faudrait que je parte le plus loin possible et le plus vite possible. J'avais compris tout cela dans son simple soupire et mes larmes montaient sans que je puisse les freiner alors j'ai pris la parole avant d'en être incapable.

« Regina, je ne te poserais aucun problème, sache-le. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait ses recherches pour soulager ma conscience et m'assurer que l'enfant que j'avais abandonné y'a dix ans allait bien… Et Henry va bien, il est heureux, même s'il est solitaire et parfois mélancolique, il a tout pour être heureux… alors je ne m'insinuerais pas dans vos vies et je vais quitter la ville le plus tôt possible. » Ai-je dit en maitrisant au mieux mes sanglots.

« Quoi ? Non mais attend Emma, tu ne peux pas faire ça… »

Je n'avais pas le courage de me battre, pas de courage d'argumenter, pas le courage d'entendre ses reproches. C'était une décision prise il y a longtemps, il y avait peut-être d'autres choses à prendre en considération à présent mais mon esprit s'en est tenue à cette version de l'histoire. J'ai fait demi-tour mais arrivé à la clôture, elle m'a saisi par le bras pour continuer le combat.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais c'est comme ça. Le hasard m'a fait rencontrer Henry, ton fils, et j'adore ce gamin mais … »

« Mais quoi ? Tu vas l'abandonner une seconde fois ? » Me lança-t-elle sans ménagement.

Mon cœur continuait de se fissurer en mille petits morceaux dont j'allais avoir beaucoup de mal à recoller les bouts entre eux. Mon visage devait se décomposer à vue d'œil car elle a changé d'humeur, elle a senti que je souffrais de la situation et s'est radoucit un tout petit peu. Elle a voulu s'excusez mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire.

« Pardon… Emma… je ne voulais pas dire ça… je… »

Je l'ai fusillé du regard et j'ai tourné les talons. Je préférais partir plutôt que de m'effondrer devant elle. C'était trop à encaisser. C'était surement trop pour elle aussi et je ne voulais pas me battre, pas avec elle. Ma décision était prise, je ne savais ni comment, ni où, mais je demanderai ma mutation demain, à la première heure.

J'ai marché dans la rue en traversant au hasard, et elle m'a rejoint en me forçant à la regarder, en me forçant à lui parler. J'ai esquivé son geste, j'ai décliné la discussion qui allait certainement tourner au carnage.

« Non, Regina, non… Je ne peux pas. » Ai-je dit fermement.

« Mais… »

Je suis partie en la laissant au milieu de la rue, je ne me suis jamais retournée pour la voire une dernière fois, mais j'imaginais sans peine son visage rude et ses yeux noircit de colère. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais partir d'ici. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais seule au milieu de Mifflin Street, au milieu de la nuit noire. Mon cœur battait à toute rompe et mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire._

 _Je crois avoir aperçu un voisin qui sortait ses poubelles et qui m'avait forcement vu, agar au milieu de la voie mais je m'en fichais. J'étais là comme j'aurais pu être partout ailleurs, immobile et perdue, cette nouvelle et son refus de communiquer me laissait à vif et inanimé sur le bitume._

 _Elle était la mère d'Henry._

 _Et elle m'avait laissé là, toute seule, au lieu d'en parler. J'ai fait demi-tour, un peu hagard, bouleversée et prête à m'effondrer. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, j'aurais dû hurler au complot, j'aurais dû la rattraper encore et m'expliquer avec elle, quitte à faire un scandale en pleine rue, mais je ne voulais pas me battre, pas avec elle. Je voulais seulement comprendre comment cette rencontre insensée avait pu arriver et comment nous pourrions nous remettre d'une telle annonce._

 _Je suis rentrée chez moi, en refermant le coffre de la voiture d'une geste violent et en y laissant les dossiers éparpillés dedans. Je suis passée par le garage, pour sécher ses larmes de colère qui montaient toujours et coulaient de plus bel. Sur mon chemin, j'ai trouvé des choses sans valeur à mes yeux qui elles ont fini brisé au sol pour me simplement soulager, seulement sur l'instant. Ça n'a pas réellement fonctionné, bien évidement._

 _Je suis entrée dans la maison, en tentant d'avoir une meilleure mine pour faire face à mon fils._

 _« Maman ça va ? » Me demanda Henry en me trouvant dans le couloir, les yeux dans le vague, appuyé contre la porte du sellier._

 _« Oui, oui ça va. »_

 _« J'ai mis trois parts de lasagne dans le micro-onde, ça te va ? »_

 _« C'est parfait mon chéri, merci » Ai-je dit sans vraiment comprendre ni ses paroles ni les miennes._

 _« Emma ne reste pas ? Tu en as mis du temps à rentrer, je pensais que tu l'invitais à … »_

 _« Non… Non mon cœur, Emma devait rentrer chez elle… tu comprends… » Ai-je dit doucement comme dans un état second, lointain, comme un fantôme qui survole la conversation mais qui répond quand même comme par automatisme._

 _Je ne pensais qu'à ses dossiers que j'avais balancé dans le coffre avant de tenter de la rattraper. Je ne pensais qu'à ses dossiers éparpillés qui resteraient là toute la nuit et qui m'empêcheraient certainement de dormir. Je pensais à Emma et à sa façon de me fuir. Je tenais bon mais j'étais dévastée._

 _Je n'avais pas faim mais je me suis mise à table avec Henry qui dévorait le reste de lasagnes. Je le regardais avec insistance, si bien qu'il tiqua et que je dus me faire plus discrète mais je ne pouvais cesser de l'observer sous tous les angles. Je le dévisageais au point qu'il en a rougi et en ait devenu mal à l'aise. J'étais heureuse de le retrouver mais il y avait autre chose. Plus je le regardais, et plus la vérité me paraissait évidente, plus la ressemblance me sautait aux yeux._

 _« Maman arrête de faire ça… je suis là, je vais bien… »_

 _« Je sais mais j'ai vraiment eu très peur pour toi… »_

 _« Je ne recommencerais plus jamais… et puis le Directeur Ridley a dit que c'était pas le bon dossier et qu'il pouvait rien faire pour moi. » Conclu-t-il avant d'enfourner une grosse bouchée._

 _« Henry ? »_

 _« Hm ? » Dit-il la bouche pleine._

 _« S'il y avait un moyen de savoir d'où tu viens ? Tu voudrais encore… savoir ? »_

 _« Hm… Je… j'sais pas trop. »_

 _« Mais si on pouvait… »_

 _« Tu sais maman… Quand je me suis retrouvé chez l'assistante du Directeur, dans cette petite maison d'un quartier mal fréquenté, avec un tas d'autres adolescents, délinquants, qui n'avaient pas de famille, je me suis rendu compte de la chance que j'avais… Ma mère, elle devait surement avoir de bonnes raisons de me laisser… »_

 _« Les meilleurs du Monde » Chuchotais-je pour moi seule._

 _« … alors j'lui en veux pas, et ça ne changera rien au fait que tu es ma maman. Grâce à toi, j'ai pas fini en foyer ou en famille d'accueil toutes pourries. Tu m'as adopté et tu m'as tout donné alors j'sais pas… oui, je voudrais savoir mais si c'est impossible, si je passe ma vie sans le savoir bah… ça sera pas grave. »_

 _J'avais les larmes aux yeux, ce petit était fantastique et je l'aimais plus que tout._

 _« Donc tu n'essaieras plus de retrouver ta mère ? »_

 _« Non, et puis je crois que… si elle le voulait, ça serait à elle de me retrouver. »_

 _J'ai soupiré, j'avais ma réponse._

 _Il resterait mon petit ange mais sa mère était quelqu'un de bien, je le savais maintenant, et elle se souciait de lui, du Henry de dix ans d'aujourd'hui et du petit Henry, bébé, qu'elle avait abandonné sans même lui donner un nom, sans même le regarder. Elle avait cherché à le retrouver pour s'assurer qu'il ne courrait aucun danger. Alors que devais-je faire ? Laisser faire ? Lui dire ? Ou laisser Emma prendre la décision ? Me retirer du jeu ? Ou tout fracasser sur mon passage ?_

 _On a fini de diner, il était très tard, il s'est brosser les dents et a filé au lit. Je suis montée lui dire bonne nuit et combien je l'aimais. Il a souri et s'est endormi très vite. Je suis restée un moment près de lui, incapable de décoller du rebord de son lit, si heureuse qu'il soit de retour. Je l'ai regardé s'endormir et puis je suis descendue me servir un verre._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'avais fui de la plus lâche des façons, j'avais envoyé valser ma raison et mon bon sens, je n'avais pas su encaisser les mots de Regina. Elle devait être folle de rage, elle devait regretter notre relation, elle devait penser que j'allais tout compliquer, peut-être même que j'avais tout manigancé. J'étais si perturbée que je n'avais pas vu qu'elle tentait réellement de me rattraper et d'arranger les choses. Mais comment arranger ça ? C'était bien trop compliqué pour moi.

Je suis rentrée à pied jusqu'à la maison et sur le chemin, j'ai téléphoné à Ruby. Bien mauvaise idée.

« Hey Ruby, salut c'est moi, désolé d'appeler aussi tard, je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, non je viens de finir mon service. Vous êtes rentrées ? Vous avez retrouvé Henry ? »

« Oui, oui le gamin va bien et on vient de rentrer à l'instant mais… » J'avais du mal à parler, des sanglots persistaient dans ma voix tremblante.

« Hey Emma ! ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, si ça baigne, ne t'inquiète pas, hm, juste si tu pouvais garder le chien un jour ou deux de plus, ça m'arrangerait… j'ai des affaires à régler et je… »

« Quoi ? Heu… Ouais pas de souci mais … Emma, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es où là ? »

« Je rentre, je suis sur le chemin de la plage. »

« Ok, super j'arrive, je dois promener le chien de toute façon ! »

« Non, Non ! Ruby ne vient pas … »

Elle avait raccroché bien évidement et je m'attendais à la voir débarquer d'un moment à l'autre.

Et j'avais raison, au moment où j'ai glissé les clefs dans la serrure, j'ai vu les phares de sa petite voiture rouge au bout du chemin.

Entre mauvaise humeur, peine, confusion totale et déchirure inévitable, j'étais dans un état pitoyable. En ouvrant la porte, le chien m'a fait la fête et un triste sourire s'est affiché sur mon visage.

« Wow, à ce point-là ? » Me demanda Ruby en me dévisageant.

J'ai tenté de répondre mais il n'y a que des sanglots qui sont venus.

« Hey du calme Emma, respire » S'inquiéta Ruby en se précipitant vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

J'avais envie de voire personne et pourtant je me suis laisser aller à m'épancher sur l'épaule de cette amie de confiance, un peu bizarre, un peu juvénile, un peu féroce, mais qui s'était avérée fidèle et charmante.

« Emma, tu vas me raconter tout ça mais avant… tu veux un verre ? »

Mes yeux l'ont remercié et imploré. Oui j'avais grandement besoin d'un verre. Elle nous a servi et s'est installé près de moi, puis, après quelques minutes et quelques grandes gorgées, je pouvais enfin parler.

« Merci… Ruby. »

« Y'a rien de plus normal ! Quand une amie ne va pas bien, même après minuit, je rapplique ! … Allé, raconte-moi. Henry va bien tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, il va bien, il nous a fait une grosse frayeur mais on l'a retrouvé ce matin. »

« Bon, je suis rassurée, j'adore ce gosse ! »

« Il est adorable, oui. » Ai-je murmuré songeuse et triste.

Elle m'a regardé en attendant la suite et je ne savais pas par où commencer. Par les raisons de sa fugue ? Par mon aventure avec Madame le Maire ? Par mon passé et l'abandon de mon enfant à la naissance pendant que j'étais en prison ? J'étais perdue en moi-même et j'avais beaucoup de mal à refaire surface.

J'ai tenté de respirer et j'ai posé mon regard sur le chien qui avait retrouvé son panier et s'en réjouissait en se roulant frénétiquement dedans. Même lui, je n'avais pas envie de le laisser, alors Henry, comment j'aurais pu ?

« Emma ? S'il te plait, raconte-moi. »

« Bien… je… hm… je ne sais pas par où commencer… »

« Par ce qui te fais mal, là, en ce moment même, qu'est-ce qui te déchire à ce point ? On se connait depuis peu mais cet état-là, n'est pas habituel chez toi, tu souffres, tu retiens ta peine, je le sens, alors libère toi, une bonne fois pour toute. Tu peux me parler, il est temps. »

Sa voix était calme comme la voix d'une conscience apaisante qui me guiderait pour me soulager de ces maux que je refoulais. J'ai respiré un grand coup, j'étais presque tétanisée de peur comme si je devais passer aux aveux avec une lumière artificielle braquée dans les yeux.

« Ok… voilà… je suis orpheline… »

Rien que ma première phrase avait effacer ce sourire rassurant que Ruby tentait de garder sur les lèvres. Déjà son regard se troublait de peine, son empathie était aussi grande que son instinct et que sa bonté. Elle était réellement peinée pour moi et j'eu du mal à poursuivre.

« … C'est juste pour situer. J'ai grandi dans des foyers et des familles d'accueils bancales puis j'ai mal tourné… Vraiment mal tourné. Je vivais dans la rue. J'ai trainé avec les personnes qui fallait pas, j'ai fait des choses qui fallait pas, des choses vraiment graves, et j'ai… j'ai fini en prison à 17ans. »

« Quoi ? Mais Emma, tu es Sherif ?! »

« Eh ouais, je sais ! C'est fou hein ?! J'ai intégré l'Académie après ma peine de prison, j'ai passé un accord de réhabilitation et mon casier a été ''effacé''. J'ai fait mes preuves, j'avais de bonnes aptitudes et j'ai intégré la police peu de temps après. »

« J'en reviens pas ! Bon mais qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? »

« Quand j'ai été arrêté, j'étais enceinte… » Murmurais-je.

Son visage a changé de couleur. Ses yeux clairs et perçants se sont affaiblit, comme si leur lueur déclinait, comme si le mal que j'avais subit l'atteignait.

« … oui, j'attendais un enfant et je l'ai su une fois derrière les barreaux… j'ai accouché, et je l'ai laissé à l'Assistance Publique pour qu'il soit adopté. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix, ils m'en auraient retiré la garde. Alors j'ai signé l'abandon en étant sûr qu'on le confierait à une bonne famille, avec une bonne situation et j'ai purgé ma peine… »

Elle a avalé une gorgée de scotch pour faire passer les informations mais dans son regard, je ne voyais aucun jugement, aucun reproche, seulement de la compassion et de la douleur.

« Ok, je vois, tu as eu une enfance difficile, et tu n'as pas voulu faire subir ça à ton propre enfant, c'est plutôt louable. »

« Merci de me comprendre. »

« C'est normal. Mais, et cet enfant, qu'est-il devenu, tu le sais ? »

« J'en savais rien, et je voulais pas vraiment savoir. C'était il y a dix ans, mais quand j'ai eu des problèmes sur une enquête à Boston et qu'on m'a muté ici, j'ai cru que toute ma carrière s'arrêtait et j'ai repris un peu conscience, comme si j'avais vécu une autre vie entre temps et que tout me rattrapait. J'ai voulu savoir si mon enfant allait bien… J'ai fait des recherches, j'ai même piraté quelques services fédéraux pour trouver des données confidentielles mais ça ne m'a mené nulle part. »

« Donc, tu ne sais pas. Hm… mais, je suis sûr qu'il va bien… »

« Attend, c'est pas fini… »

Elle s'est réinstallée dans le canapé comme pour se préparer à en entendre davantage.

« … Tu sais qu'Henry est un enfant adopté ? »

« Oui, c'est un secret pour personne ici… » Me répond-elle en n'osant croire où je voulais en venir.

« Il a trouvé mes dossiers dans mon bureau… »

« Il fouine vraiment partout… » Soupira-t-elle comme soulagé d'une idée qu'il était passé par la tête, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Hm, oui… et il a cru que c'était son dossier, il a cru que je cherchais sa mère biologique, il a photocopié les papiers et il a pris le bus pour Boston. »

« Sérieusement ! Ce gosse est dingue ! »

« Hm ouais enfin… nous l'avons récupéré ce matin aux Bureaux de l'Assistance Publique. Regina était morte de peur. »

« J'imagine… Du coup, cette mésaventure te refait penser à ton enfant ? »

« Ouais effectivement, ça m'a chamboulé mais… »

« Mais ?! Quoi ? C'est pas fini ? »

« Non. Il se trouve que le Directeur de l'Assistance a vérifié le dossier qu'Henry avait apporté avec lui… »

« Non ?! Et il a retrouvé sa mère ? Ah bah non, les papiers te concernaient, c'est vrai.»

« Justement. »

« Donc, ce Directeur, il n'a pas retrouvé la mère d'Henry, mais il a retrouvé ton fils ?! »

« En fait, les deux… En fait, mon dossier c'est le sien… »

« Quoi ? Non ... J'y crois pas… Tu veux dire que… »

Elle commençait à comprendre doucement. Elle commençait à faire le tour de toute l'histoire et plus elle en prenait conscience, plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient, sans pourtant pouvoir encore y croire.

« Non ? Henry ? C'est … C'est ton… fils ? Henry Mills ? »

« Apparemment. » Ai-je avoué.

« Mais c'est incroyable ! Je veux dire, que tu ais été muté ici, que tu l'ais rencontré et que tu apprennes ça maintenant, c'est juste … fabuleux ! »

« Eh bien oui, je suis soulagé d'un côté, je sais maintenant qu'il va bien. » Ai-je dit sans pouvoir partager son enthousiasme.

« Et c'est fou comme vous vous êtes bien entendu dès le départ, je vous ai vu… et c'était très mignon maintenant que j'y repense… Bon… il va bien… Mais il a une mère tyrannique, le Maire Mills ! »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Il est au courant ? »

« Qui ? Henry ? Non… mais les dossiers le prouvant sont restés dans le coffre de la voiture. »

« Quoi la voiture de Regina ? »

« Oui. »

« Et elle, elle est au courant ? » Me demande-elle en calmant soudainement sa surprise et sa joie.

« Hm, c'est là que ça se corse. »

« Comment ça ? Elle est au courant oui ou non ? »

« Tu n'as parlé à personne de ce petit voyage avec le Maire pour retrouver son fils ? »

« Non comme tu me l'as demandé, et personne n'a remarqué l'absence de Regina, et pour ton chien, j'ai dit à Granny que tu étais retournée à Boston chercher des affaires et que je le gardais tout simplement. Si je ne vous avais pas vu de retour lundi matin, là, j'aurais alerté l'Agent Nolan et Graham. »

« Ok, merci Ruby. »

« Tu sais Emma, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tous les autres, j'ai vu clair dans votre jeu. »

« Quel jeu ? » Demandais-je un peu paniquée.

« Le Maire et toi, vous faites comme si de rien n'était mais je le vois bien… »

« Tu vois quoi ? » L'ai-je coupé, de plus en plus paniquée, même si de toute évidence j'aurais fini par tout lui avouer.

« Que vous ne pouvez pas vous encadrer ! C'est flagrant ! »

« Quoi ? » Ai-je protesté avec presque l'envie de rire.

« Bah oui ! Vous faites genre pour entretenir de bonnes relations. En tant que Sherif de la ville, t'es obligé, sinon ça va être la guerre avec elle ! Continue comme ça, sinon elle va te faire vivre un enfer ! A Storybrook, elle contrôle tout, sauf Gold mais lui, il est pire qu'elle… cette indomptable méchante R… »

« Arrête. » La coupais-je sèchement.

Elle m'a regardé d'un air étrange. Je connaissais cet air, j'avais le même quand je flairais quelque chose de suspect. Elle s'est figée, elle semblait réfléchir et j'ai lu dans ses yeux qu'elle commençait doucement à comprendre son erreur.

« Non ? C'est impossible. Ce que j'ai vu, c'était du dédain, c'était son habituel et méprisant sourire. Je l'ai vu te regarder de haut comme elle le fait toujours, avec tout le monde… À moins que… » Se parlait Ruby à elle-même, à voix basse.

« … à moins qu'elle n'ait joué la comédie ? A moins qu'elle ne t'ait dupé ? » Répliquais-je.

« Non ! Ça c'est impossible ! »

« Et pourtant... »

« Elle n'est pas si bonne comédienne que ça ! »

« Il faut croire que si Petit Loup. Tu t'es gourée ! »

« J'avais des doutes, il y avait un truc bizarre maintenant que tu me le dis … je sentais bien que… »

J'ai éclaté de rire malgré moi. Même au comble du désespoir, elle avait réussi à me faire rire.

« Ouais, le truc bizarre Rub ! C'est que j'ai une aventure avec Regina Mills, que je viens d'apprendre que je suis la mère biologique de son fils et qu'elle a tout appris parce que j'ai oublié ces foutus dossiers dans sa bagnole ! »

Ma crise de fou de rire a viré aux larmes. Nerveusement, je vacillais entre les deux et je ne savais pas comment me défaire de cette pénible sensation. Ruby assimilait les mots que je venais de prononcer en écarquillant ses grands yeux autant qu'elle pouvait.

« Wow ! Ok, j'avoue, c'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. »

« Ah tu vois… » Ricanais-je entre deux sanglots et deux gorgées de scotch que Ruby avait la délicatesse de me resservir.

« Mais alors, toi et … »

« Ouais… »

« Et … comment dire, vous en êtes au stade où vous vous tournez encore autour ou bien vous êtes déjà… ? »

« Quoi ? Déjà… Intime ? »

« Oui ? » A-t-elle dit en rougissant à moitié.

« Oh, eh bien… ça… Oui, pour être intime, nous le sommes, le connais tout de cette femme… »

« C'est bon stop… Et, entre elle et toi, c'est… »

J'ai soupiré avant même qu'elle ne pose la question.

« Tu veux savoir si c'est sérieux ? » Anticipais-je.

Elle a hoché la tête.

« Pour tout te dire… la première fois que j'ai vu Regina Mills, elle m'a fasciné et puis… la seconde d'après, je l'ai détesté… ensuite je l'ai soupçonné de tout et de n'importe quoi dans le seul but d'en savoir plus sur elle… et puis je l'ai cherché autant que je l'ai fui… mais, j'ai eu beau tout tenter, j'ai eu beau garder mes distances, j'ai eu beau vouloir renier tout ce que je ressentais… je l'ai désiré plus que tout au monde. »

« C'est étonnant, la plupart des gens s'arrête à ''la détester'' en ce qui concerne Madame Mills. »

« Vous ne la connaissez pas. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûr. »

« Tu crois qu'on peut être toute une ville à se tromper sur quelqu'un ? »

« Bien sûr, crois-moi, j'ai déjà vu ça. Votre conflit est si profondément ancré dans l'histoire de votre ville que vous ne voyez même pas que c'est une femme brisée et non, démoniaque, ou je ne sais quoi. »

Elle a semblé se repentir et réfléchir à mes paroles.

« Mais elle est froide et autoritaire… »

« Tu ne crois pas que certaines personnes puissent jouer un rôle pour se protéger ? Tu ne penses pas, qu'on ne puisse pas avoir le courage d'être soi-même quand tout le reste du monde vous perçoit autrement ? Tu ne crois pas que certains s'efforcent de coller au personnage que les autres lui ont attribué ? »

Ruby ne disait plus rien. Elle méditait, je crois. Elle revoyait son système de pensées et tout devenait plus clair.

« Elle porte la réputation de la famille Mills sur les épaules, c'est vrai. Elle porte le deuil et s'efforce de survivre en élevant un enfant, seule. Plus la responsabilité de la ville… Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça. » Prenait-elle conscience en murmurant tout bas.

« Le Reine de Cœur, la Méchante Reine et tous les autres, ils n'existent pas. Ce ne sont pas elles, Ruby. »

« Non, bien sûr que non, ça c'était des idioties d'autrefois ! »

« Et pourtant ça lui colle encore à la peau. »

« Je tacherais de faire plus attention à elle et d'être plus aimable. »

« Merci Rub. »

« Alors, vraiment… Toi et Regina ? » Dit-elle sur un ton malicieux qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Hey, stop, tu en sais déjà bien assez ! »

« Sérieusement, c'est énorme, tu as une aventure avec… Regina…Mills… C'est dingue ! En même temps c'est vrai, c'est une très jolie femme ! »

« Elle est magnifique oui, et incroyable, encore plus que tu ne peux imaginer ! »

« Oh mais je n'imagine rien du tout moi ! » Dit-elle un brin offusqué en agitant les bras devant elle, avant de rire.

« Arrête, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, ou bien tu perdras. »

« Jouer à quoi ? »

« A deviner les préférences sexuelles des autres ! »

« Oh ça ! » Soupira-t-elle en rougissant pleinement ce coup-ci.

« Eh bien quoi ? »

« Je n'aurais pas parié sur Regina c'est sûr. »

« Et toi alors ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

Je l'ai regardé avec insistance pour qu'elle comprenne où je voulais en venir. On avait passé pas mal de temps ensemble - le temps où Regina était trop occupé et mois bien trop libre – j'avais appris à la connaitre et j'avais remarqué certains petits sourires éloquents à chaque qu'elle recevait des messages d'une personne en particulier.

« Qui est cette fameuse Kansas, qui t'envoi très souvent des messages ? »

Elle a rougi et s'est enfoncé dans le canapé avant de me répondre, en me mentant effrontément.

« C'est une vieille amie que je n'ai pas revu depuis longtemps. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Hm. »

« Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Dorothy. » A-t-elle soupiré.

Et rien que dans sa manière de presque murmurer ce prénom, elle se vendait elle-même. Rien que dans ce souffle, elle m'avouait les sentiments profonds qui la hantait depuis très longtemps.

« Et tu tiens beaucoup à elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Beaucoup trop. »

« Alors… dis-lui. N'attend pas, dis-lui. »

« Elle vit pratiquement à l'autre bout du pays. »

« Alors pars la rejoindre. »

« Et si elle ne m'aime pas ? »

« Rub, c'est un risque à prendre… parce que si ses sentiments sont les mêmes que les tiens, tu auras tout gagné. »

« Et si c'est le contraire ? »

« Je te pensais plus courageuse que ça Ruby ? »

« Il faut croire que non. »

« Comment tu l'as rencontrée ? »

« Il y a longtemps, en camp de vacances dans le Minnesota. On avait quinze ans, on faisait du cheval et on se baignait dans le lac… et on a jamais cessé de s'écrire et de s'appeler depuis… Elle est la personne la plus douce, la plus drôle et la plus forte que je connaisse… »

« On dirait bien que tu es amoureuse Rub. »

« Ca te va bien de dire ça ! »

« Tu as raison, je suis bien mal placé pour te donner des conseils… »

« Toi aussi, tu dois lui dire… »

J'ai simplement soupiré, je me sentais vide et désarmée, et totalement épuisée.

Et puis Ruby s'est figé sur place, comme si quelque chose approchait. C'était délirant mais le Cabot aussi s'est réveillé, et a dirigé son regard vers la fenêtre au même moment qu'elle, puis elle s'est levée pour jeter un coup d'œil et il l'a suivi à la trace.

C'était fou comme ces deux là se mimait l'un l'autre. Si je m'en tenais à mon plan de départ, je pouvais confier mon Cabot à Ruby sans aucun souci, en toute confiance, tellement ces deux-là s'entendaient bien, voir même se ressemblaient terriblement et ça me rassurait un tout petit peu.

« Sèches tes larmes ma belle, Madame le Maire arrive. » M'informa-t-elle avec un grand sourire moqueur.

J'ai fait un bon pour la rejoindre près de la fenêtre et j'ai vu les phares de la Berline au bout de la jetée.

« Et merde ! Sérieux ! J'veux pas la voir. » Ai-je dit catégorique, plus pour me convaincre moi-même, que pour donner des instructions à Ruby.

« Arrête, va lui parler, je vais vous laisser seules. »

« Non, non, hors de question ! Tu restes ici… Mieux, tu vas lui dire que je ne veux pas la voir ! »

« Quoi ? T'es pas sérieuse ? J'peux pas faire ça ! C'est à toi de lui parler et puis tu l'aimes non ? »

« C'est pas la question ! Je ne veux pas la voir Ruby, vire-la ! » Déclarais-je au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Emma tu devrais vraiment faire un effort… tu sais, ça pourrait s'arranger. »

« Non, il n'y a rien à arranger. Je quitterais la ville le plus tôt possible mais en attendant, je ne veux pas la voir. » Ai-je presque hurlé.

« Mais enfin, de quoi tu as peur ? »

« De tout Ruby, j'ai peur de tout ! J'ai peur qu'elle me dise de partir, j'ai peur qu'elle me dise de rester. J'ai … j'ai… »

Elle toquait déjà et mon cœur se fissura, je n'avais pas la force. Je suis montée me réfugier à l'étage et j'ai laissé Ruby ouvrir la porte.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais tourné en rond pendant une bonne heure, j'avais fait le pied de grue devant la fenêtre et je résistais à l'envie d'en découdre avec Emma dès maintenant. Il était tard, ça devenait inconvenant mais quand j'ai remarqué que la lumière de la chambre de ma voisine Lisa, qui servait de babysitteur à Henry, était encore allumé, j'ai décroché mon téléphone._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, je confiais Henry à ma jeune voisine qui se frottait déjà les mains d'avoir encore un salaire de nuit. Elle dormait peu et étudiait pour entrer dans une grande Université, elle était fiable et peu bavarde, alors c'était l'idéal pour moi._

 _Et encore quelques minutes plus tard, je roulais sur le chemin de la plage avec le cœur tambourinant, en me demandant ce que je faisais là. Encore une fois. Mais ce trajet n'avait plus rien de la frénésie qui m'avait emporté ces dix derniers jours quand je venais la retrouver, ça n'avait plus rien de romantique, ce n'était plus que peur et colère._

 _J'ai toqué à sa porte et c'est Ruby qui a ouvert. Je n'étais pas si étonnée. Elle m'a laissé entrer mais Emma n'était pas là. Ma gorge se serrait, elle me fuyait bel et bien._

 _Ruby m'a regardé comme si elle ne savait pas comment elle allait entamer la conversation. Son air affuté semblait un peu paumé et sa façon de me dévisager m'indiquait clairement qu'elle était au courant._

 _« Elle ne veut pas me voir, c'est ça ? » Demandais-je._

 _« Je suis désolée, je crois qu'il lui faut un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça. »_

 _« Elle t'as tout raconté ? »_

 _Ruby a seulement hoché la tête._

 _« Vraiment tout ? » Ais-je insisté._

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Je vois. Ecoute… »_

 _« Je teindrais ma langue, si c'est ça qui vous inquiète. Je ne parlerais de ça à personne, promis. »_

 _« Je vais te faire confiance Ruby, ne me déçoit pas. »_

 _« Vous pouvez. »_

 _J'ai fait quelques pas pour diminuer mon angoisse et repérer d'éventuelles traces de la présence d'Emma dans les parages._

 _« Elle sait que je suis là ? » Ais-je demandé._

 _« Ouais… elle a juste besoin de temps, je crois qu'elle retient ses émotions depuis très longtemps et que tout vient de lui péter à la figure. »_

 _« Je sais, je ne lui en veux pas. Tu pourras lui dire. »_

 _« Bien sûr. Autre chose ? »_

 _J'ai tiqué d'étonnement devant ce nouvel air qu'elle affichait, par le passé, dans une telle situation, Ruby m'aurait claqué la porte au nez. Ainsi Emma avait même réussi à adoucir notre Grand Méchant Loup._

 _« Tu sais, je pense que c'est extraordinaire qu'ils se soient retrouvés avant même de connaître le véritable lien entre eux. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle gâche tout sur un coup de tête. Elle en serait capable. » Avouais-je._

 _« Je crois que oui, malheureusement. »_

 _« Elle a vraiment décidé de partir ? »_

 _« Apparemment oui. »_

 _« Mais il ne faut pas ! Persuade-la de rester ! » La suppliais-je presque._

 _« C'est plutôt à vous de le faire, je crois. »_

 _« Mais elle ne veut même plus m'adresser la parole ! »_

 _« Rentrez chez vous, laissez-lui un peu de temps. »_

 _J'ai fait les cents pas, j'avais finalement envie de me battre pour qu'elle m'écoute et étrangement j'avais l'impression de sentir sa présence pas loin. Je crois même qu'elle était tout près, cachée en haut de l'escalier, alors j'ai faussement déclaré forfait et je suis partie._

 _« Ruby ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Tu peux juste lui dire que… qu'elle doit être à son poste demain matin, qu'elle a des engagements à tenir et que… que je l'attendrais, dis-lui que je l'attendrais. »_

 _Ruby a compris ma détresse cachée dans ce relent d'autorité mal placé. Elle a compris les derniers mots que j'avais pris soin de répéter. Elle a compris que c'était mon dernier rempart pour ne pas afficher mes faiblesses au grand jour. Elle a compris le double sens. Elle m'a souri et je suis partie, le cœur lourd de n'avoir pas dénoué les nœuds entre Emma et moi._

 _J'ai quitté la corniche, une larme a perlé sur ma joue. J'étais perdue, complétement perdue comme si tout ce que j'avais réussir à rebâtir en moi, depuis la renversante arrivée d'Emma Swan dans ma vie, était en train de se fissurer, de se démolir encore une fois. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait de bon redevenait sombre, comme si la colère et la haine pouvait s'emparer de moi très vite, tellement plus rien ne tenait debout, tellement mes convictions s'effondraient les unes après les autres._

 _Je me sentais de nouveau très seule et je suis rentrée chez moi, le cœur brisé._


	18. Jour 29

**Jour 29. Lundi.**

 **Emma Swan :**

La nuit avait été courte, trop courte, pour que je puisse trouver le sommeil.

Ruby était restée avec moi jusqu'au petit matin, on avait discuté après le départ de Regina et elle avait tenté de me faire comprendre que je devais rester mais je n'écoutais plus rien. J'étais absente, saoule, dans le déni, j'étais abrutie par mes pensées qui n'avaient plus aucune sens. Je pensais à lui, je pensais à elle, et mon cœur se déchirait mais je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur pour affronter tout ça. Elle a posé un plaid sur mes épaules et elle est restée avec moi tout le reste de la nuit, et comme je n'avais pas dormi, elle m'a fait couler du café avant de partir travailler.

Je me promettais de la remercier quand je serais de nouveau moi-même - si tenté que je sois de nouveau moi-même un jour – puis j'ai pris une douche, interminable, qui n'a pas réussit à me sortir de cette torpeur abyssale dans laquelle je me noyais lentement, sans que personne ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour moi. J'ai ravalé mes sanglots, j'ai ravalé mon incapacité grandissante à me contrôler, j'ai refait surface un minimum mais très difficilement. Il n'y a qu'en enfilant mon blouson et en glissant mon glock dans son holster que j'ai retrouvé un tant soit peu de fierté et de dignité.

J'ai pris ma garde à huit heures pour bien tenir mes engagements - car j'étais là et j'avais entendu la moindre parole de Regina. J'ai passé quelques coups de fil sans trop y croire. Je devais renoncer à Boston, si j'y retournais maintenant, je serais bonne pour faire la circulation. J'avais quelques pistes pour reprendre du service ailleurs, je pouvais recommencer en bas de l'échelle dans la section criminelle de Chicago, ou je pouvais me faire recommander pour un transfert dans certaines villes de l'ouest de moyenne importance, mais certainement pas au rang de Sherif principal, c'était adjoint au rien. J'étais coincée, quoi que je fasse, j'y perdais énormément.

J'avais des élans de colère injustifiés, j'avais envie de tout fracasser et par-dessus tout, j'avais envie de hurler, hurler à en perdre la voix. Comment ce nouveau départ à Storybrook, qui commençait bien malgré les apparences, avait pu tourner au cauchemar à ce point ? Je le savais pourtant, en arrivant ici, j'avais eu ce présentiment dérangeant que j'allais encore semer le chaos. Je le savais. Comme si, quoique je fasse, je m'attirais toujours des emmerdes.

A onze heures et demi, j'étouffais dans le bocal à poisson qui me servait de bureau. J'avais besoin d'air et surtout je ne voulais plus voir le visage de l'Agent Nolan qui m'épiait en comprenant bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi ce matin.

« David ? »

« Oui, Sherif Swan ? »

« Je prends mon après-midi, ne m'appel qu'en cas d'urgence… d'urgence grave. Compris ? »

« Bien Chef. » Finit-il par répondre pour que je puisse partir.

Je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai mangé des restes qui trainaient dans le frigo, que le chien a plus apprécié que moi d'ailleurs, et nous sommes allés marcher sur la plage.

Même le grand air ne calmait pas mes nerfs. Rien ne me sortait de cet obscur abysse où plus rien n'avait de sens. J'avais beau faire appel à ma raison, elle m'abandonnait, me laissant seule, incapable de trouver des réponses, incapable de savoir ce que je devais faire. Moi, je m'échouais sur le rivage, et ma raison, elle, elle s'envolait au large.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _C'était bien le pire lundi matin auquel j'avais dû survivre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une mine horrible après ce week-end passé sur la route et cette sale nuit à ne pas dormir. J'avais tout fait de travers dès le lever du jour, j'avais renversé mon café sur mon tailleur propre, j'avais dû en changer, j'étais arrivée en retard pour le brief du lundi, je ne supportais plus la voix de mon assistante, ni la sonnerie du téléphone, je ne supportais plus grand-chose et Emma obsédait mes pensées._

 _J'ai tenu bon mais avant midi, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. J'ai prétexté devoir aller déjeuner en ville et je me suis éclipsée de la Mairie après avoir annulé tous mes rendez-vous de l'après-midi._

 _Je suis allée au Poste de Police sans vraiment y réfléchir. C'était là que j'aurais dû la trouver mais je n'ai trouvé que l'Agent Nolan affalé sur sa chaise, penché en arrière et à deux doigts de tombé en entendant ma voix._

 _« Hm, hm, bonjour ! »_

 _« Oh, Madame le Maire, bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » A-t-il dit en se remettant de sa frayeur et en rementant sa chaise droite._

 _« Hm rien … Je voulais voir le Sherif Swan. »_

 _« Oh… eh bien, je suis désolé mais elle est partie. »_

 _« Partie ? Comment ça ? » Ais-je dis avec un peu trop de panique dans la voix._

 _Il m'a regardé étrangement alors je me suis reprise._

 _« Elle est partie déjeuner, je suppose ? C'est ça ? »_

 _« Elle n'a pas précisé. Elle est arrivée très tôt et elle est restée pendue au téléphone toute la matinée et puis, elle a pris le reste de sa journée. »_

 _Sans dire un mot de plus, j'ai tourné les talons et je me suis précipitée dehors. Alors elle se préparait vraiment à partir ? Je suis restée figée sur le parking, à quelques mètres de ma voiture, j'étais tétanisé par un millier de questions sans réponse. Que devais-je faire ? Devais-je seulement faire quelque chose ? Je devais la rattraper ou la laisser partir ? Devais-je la laisser prendre cette décision sans m'en mêler ? Ou au contraire, tout faire pour la retenir ? Je ne savais plus. Tout ce confondait en moi, je revoyais son regard quand il me dévorait de tendresse, je revoyais son sourire quand elle regardait mon fils. Son fils. Sans le savoir, elle l'aimait déjà, j'en avait eu la preuve plus d'une fois. Et sans qu'elle le sache, moi, je l'aimais, à en perdre raison._

 _C'était étrange, le monde tout entier autour de moi semblait s'arrêter pour me laisser le temps de me ressaisir. C'était comme passé un moment au fond d'une angoisse abyssale, c'était comme si une part de moi, avait dû totalement se déconnecter de la réalité pour faire face aux enjeux qui se dressaient devant moi. J'avais un choix à faire et j'en était incapable. Que devais-je faire ? Risquer le tout pour le tout ? Oui, mais si elle ne m'écoutait pas ? Si elle ne m'aimait pas à ce point-là ? Si elle partait quand même, ça me briserait encore une fois._

 _Et puis, je me suis imaginer ne rien faire du tout. Je me suis imaginé rentrer chez moi, ou retourner au bureau, sans tenter quoique ce soit pour retenir cette femme - cette femme qui m'avait réveillé à la vie - et cette idée me fut insupportable. Je me suis imaginé l'oublier et attendre sa démission, attendre qu'elle me quitte pour de bon, et ce fut pire encore. Alors j'ai pensé qu'elle avait le droit à une seconde chance, même si elle était trop buté pour s'en apercevoir seule. J'ai pensé que j'avais trop changé pour qu'elle nous brise comme cela, sur un coup de tête. Et j'ai pensé à Henry, à qui je ne pourrais jamais cacher à la vérité. C'est vrai, comment vivre après ça ? Comment vivre avec ce secret ? Comment vivre si elle est à des milliers de kilomètres, à vivre une autre vie que celle qui l'attend ici ?_

 _Et la réponse m'illumina en même temps que je reprenais conscience comme si le soleil, au travers des nuages, me perçait à jour et me redonnait la force et la conviction d'agir. Elle voulait partir et il fallait que je l'en empêche, à tout prix._

 _Je suis monté en voiture, portée par une bouffée de lucidité quant à ce que je devais faire : la trouver et lui avouer que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. En premier, je suis passé au Granny, elle n'était pas là alors j'ai fait demi-tour sans dire bonjour, ni passer commande, et les habitants de ma ville trouveront encore à médire sur mon compte grâce à ça, mais je m'en fichais éperdument._

 _Je suis passée lentement en voiture dans le centre-ville, regardant partout, la vitrine de la pizzeria, l'entrée de l'épicerie, la boulangerie, le disquaire chez qui elle allait souvent. Mais rien. Ni sa voiture, ni elle. J'ai rejoint le Port, je me suis garée en travers devant les barrières de sécurité, j'ai été jusqu'au bout des quais, mais elle n'était pas là non plus. J'ai rejoint ma voiture en me demandant où je pourrais la trouver à cette heure de la journée. Chez elle probablement ? J'aurais dû y penser avant, mais une part de moi trouvait encore le moyen d'y aller à reculons, par peur qu'elle ne veuille toujours pas me voir ni m'écouter._

 _J'ai pris le chemin de la plage à toute allure, les pneus dérapant sur la route de vieux pavés casés et de graviers. Je fixais mon but du regard : la maison au bout de la jetée, la petite maison dans la Bois aux Pensées que je lui avais cédé en tant que logement de fonction, on-se-sait-trop pourquoi. Je roulais sans abandonner l'espoir de la convaincre de rester, j'avais changé grâce à elle, et je voulais tout tenter pour qu'elle aussi, essaye de changer, essaye d'affronter ce qui lui faisait une peur terrible, comme c'était mon cas il n'y a pas si longtemps._

 _Je fonçais, tête baissée, sans trop de plan, sans trop d'argument, juste avec cette rage au ventre qui me poussait à ne pas abandonner, qui me poussait à insister. Jamais, je n'avais agi ainsi, pour personne, jamais je n'avais eu à retenir quelqu'un de la sorte, mais des images obsédantes d'elle et moi enroulées dans ses draps, ne cessaient de me persuader qu'il fallait la retenir, qu'il ne fallait pas que tout s'arrête comme ça._

 _Et puis à mi-chemin, mon regard a été attiré par une silhouette sur le bord du rivage, comme une ombre immobile fixant l'horizon avant de s'y plonger. Une silhouette que je reconnaitrais parmi des milliers. C'était elle. C'était elle, face à la mer, dans un épais manteau de cuir marron avec les cheveux au vent._

 _J'ai freiné brusquement et j'ai arrêté la voiture au milieu de la route. Je suis sortie et je me suis précipitée vers la plage. Je me suis inventé un chemin entre les blocks de rochers et les herbes folles qui longeaient les dunes puis j'ai atteint la plage._

 _Je ruinais mes chaussures de grand créateur dans le sable mais je m'en fichais. Les embruns et le vent ravageaient mon brushing et ça n'avait aucune sorte d'importance. Des centaines de grains de sable, portés par le vent, s'incrustaient invisiblement dans le velours de mon long manteau gris, mais peu importait. La rejoindre semblait être un périple, comme un rite de passage et je devais aller jusqu'au bout._

 _J'ai atteint le bord de l'eau et j'ai marché lentement jusqu'à elle. J'étais persuadée qu'elle m'avait vu arriver mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, toujours le regard perdu vers l'horizon, pas un geste, pas un regard vers moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à sa hauteur. Mais là encore, elle a continué de m'ignorer alors j'ai continué à la regarder, mais le doute m'emprisonnait et j'ai perdu mon souffle un instant._

 _Je l'observais comme si c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais le faire, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais admirer le bleu si clair de ses yeux et le rose si fin de ses lèvres, le blond doré de ses cheveux et les minuscules taches de rousseur sur ses joues, qui n'apparaissent que lorsqu'elle rit à la lumière du jour._

 _Et puis mes belles envies de la retenir se sont effacées devant la tristesse de son visage. Et j'avais soudain peur de ne pas être la hauteur, j'avais peur de pas être celle qui fallait pour la convaincre et la retenir. Et si ce que je ressentais n'était pas partagé ? Et si, pendant tout ce temps, j'avais seulement imaginé que l'éclat de ses yeux était vrai ? Et si je m'étais trompée ?_

 _J'ai plongé mon regard vers la mer grise et tourmentée, je perdais mes moyens au moment crucial, j'avais envie de fuir et de me cacher alors que j'avais couru pour la retrouver à temps. Mais qui étais-je pour lui courir après ainsi ? Après tout qui étions nous l'une pour l'autre ? L'éclat de ses yeux valait-il des mots que ni elle, ni moi, n'avions encore prononcés ?_

 _Un moment passa comme ça, sans un mot, sans un bruit, juste celui des vagues mourants à nos pieds, et le bruissement du vent froid qui s'insinuait entre elle et moi, comme pour rendre l'espace nous s'éparant encore plus grand._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Me lança-t-elle d'un seul coup, sans que j'y sois vraiment préparé._

 _« Je te cherchais. »_

 _« Tu m'as trouvé. »_

 _« On dirait, oui. »_

 _« Et pourquoi ? » A-t-elle dit très sèchement._

 _« Emma, arrête de te braquer. Je veux seulement te parler. Tu sais, comme avant… »_

 _« J'ai pas souvenir qu'on est parlé tant que ça, toi et moi. »_

 _« Oh non ! Emma tu es injuste là. »_

 _« Peut-être mais… de toute façon…Rien ne sera plus comme avant. »_

 _« Et c'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. »_

 _Je l'ai vu résister à l'envie de me regarder. Elle a lutté pour rester de marbre et ne pas tourner la tête dans ma direction. Elle s'infligeait tant de souffrances inutiles que je pouvais les lire sur les traits de son visage fatigué. Elle me fendait le cœur, je la voyais s'enliser seule dans ses marécages absurdes, dans ses promesses intenables._

 _« Emma j'aimerais savoir ce que tu vas faire ? Tu as vraiment décidé partir ? »_

 _« Oui, je pars bientôt. »_

 _« Mais… »_

 _« Inutile Regina, c'est trop compliqué et c'est trop tard. »_

 _J'ai pris un coup en pleine poitrine, j'étais assommée par sa voix grave et uniforme, elle semblait indifférente, elle semblait imperméable à tout ce que j'aurais pu lui dire. J'avais l'impression de voir le visage fermé du Sherif tout fraichement énervé d'être muté ici, j'avais l'impression que toute la délicatesse qu'elle m'avait révélé s'en était aller pour de bon, sans que plus jamais je n'ai le plaisir de la revoir. Elle semblait irrémédiablement décidée à partir. J'avais déjà éprouvé cela, j'avais déjà voulu l'oublier en m'acharnant à penser que jamais elle ne saurait ce que je pense, que jamais je ne lui montrerais ce que je ressentais vraiment : moi aussi j'avais tenté de me convaincre que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle. Moi aussi, j'avais erré dans le déni le plus totale._

 _« Emma, je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu ressens, mais tu ne peux pas fuir comme ça… »_

 _« Et pourquoi pas ? »_

 _« Parce que tu as des responsabilités maintenant et qu'il serait temps… »_

 _« Ecoute, j'ai pas envie de semer le bordel dans vos vies, comme je fais partout où je passe, tu sais, je casse tout ce que je touche, alors vaut mieux que je parte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que le petit en souffre… alors si je pars maintenant, il n'y aura que toi et moi qui allons souffrir. Pas lui. »_

 _« Pourquoi il souffrirait si tu restes ? Au contraire ! »_

 _« Regina non, je ne suis pas… Je ne serais pas à la hauteur, je porte la poisse, je vais tout foutre en l'air un jour ou l'autre… et à ce moment Henry subira les conséquences de nos… de nos ... »_

 _« Emma je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas dire ça, je n'y crois pas… je te connais… Tu es capable de faire des choses merveilleuses, tu es capable de tout affronter, je t'ai vu faire, tu es forte, tu as tout en toi pour que nous puiss… »_

 _« Regina arrête, je suis un bon Sherif, un bon flic mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Et je serais encore moins une bonne mère. »_

 _« Mais bien sûr que si, Emma, c'est ridicule ! »_

 _« Tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passée, tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. »_

 _« Tu crois ça… hm, mais je peux l'imaginer, et je peux te dire que tu n'es plus cette personne aujourd'hui, je suis persuadé que tu capable de donner encore plus… je ne vois que du bon en toi… »_

 _« On ne change pas complètement, crois-moi, j'avais tords, il n'y a rien de bon en moi… j'attire toutes les emmerdes du monde, depuis toujours, depuis le premier jour… »_

 _« Mais bien sûr que non. Ne laisse pas le gout amer de ton passé dicter ce que tu peux devenir aujourd'hui… auprès de moi, et avec Henry… On peut changer, moi, j'ai changé et c'est grâce à toi. Tu m'as donné l'exemple. Tu es la preuve vivante qu'on peut y arriver, regarde déjà tout le chemin que tu as parcouru, ne gâche pas tout maintenant, je t'en supplie … Je t'ai vu affronter un terrible orage pour retrouver Henry je t'ai vu rouler, pied au plancher pour le… »_

 _« Regina arrête ! » A-t-elle dit en portant un regard furieux sur moi._

 _« Tu as déjà tellement fait pour lui depuis que tu es arrivée à Storybrook… »_

 _« Le sauver quand il est danger, ne fait pas de moi une mère… »_

 _« Mais il y a ce lien qui vous unis déjà, tu ne le vois pas ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas… »_

 _« Oh si tu le sais, juste que tu ne l'acceptes pas encore ! »_

 _Elle a soupiré comme pour éviter de me mentir._

 _« Et tu ne te rends pas compte mais je… je ne veux pas que tu partes… » Ais-je avouer en retenant un sanglot bien trop précoce._

 _Et enfin, elle m'a regardé, un vrai regard, une vraie confrontation, pas une de ses espèces d'esquives qui me rendaient affreusement nerveuse._

 _« Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes. » Ai-je répété pour l'en convaincre en soutenant son terrible regard qui semblait ne pas me croire._

 _« Regina regarde toi, tu n'as pas les idées claires, tu n'as pas dormi de toute la nuit, j'paris ? »_

 _« Parce que toi, oui, peut-être ? »_

 _« Non, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas dormi. »_

 _Enfin, j'entendais le vrai son de sa voix, enfin j'entendais une vérité sortir de sa bouche. Je sentais une fissure dans son armure, enfin elle me parlait honnêtement. J'avais une petite chance de renverser la situation et de l'empêcher de partir loin de Storybrook._

 _« Ecoute… » Commençais-je._

 _« Non toi écoute-moi ! C'est trop compliqué ! Déjà toi et moi, c'est compliqué mais … c'était jouable parce que j'aime rester discrète sur ma vie privée, mais… Rester ici, et devoir mentir à Henry, devoir le croiser tous les jours...et… faire comme si de rien n'était. Non… Non, je ne peux pas jouer à ce triple jeu, Regina. C'est trop dangereux… et puis Sherif à Storybrook c'était censé être temporaire… »_

 _« Temporaire ?! Je vois, tu as mieux à faire ailleurs ? Tu as autre chose qui t'attends loin d'ici, c'est ça ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as ? »_

 _Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ça et ses yeux bleus se sont embués avant de se reporter vers l'horizon. Je lui ai laissé quelques secondes pour respirer et j'ai enchainé._

 _« Tu sais, Henry a renoncé à retrouver sa mère biologique. Il pense que les dossiers n'étaient pas les siens, mais… Il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir abandonné, qu'il comprenait, qu'elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons et … Il espère que sa mère est quelqu'un de bien… Et moi… moi, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu comprends ? »_

 _Elle a soupiré lourdement, comme si elle souffrait, comme si ça lui faisait mal d'entendre mes mots._

 _« Et tu sais, plus je le regarde maintenant, plus je te vois en lui. »_

 _Je la sentais se radoucir, je la sentais plier et se fissurer alors j'ai continué de lui parler plus doucement._

 _« Tu sais… La Regina que tu as rencontré il y a un mois, la première fois, cette femme ne serait jamais venue sur cette plage aujourd'hui, cette femme ne t'aurais jamais retenu… Je crois même que l'ancienne moi, en trouvant de tels dossiers, aurait appelé un avocat et t'aurait empêché de le voir… mais je n'ai pas fait ça, Emma, je t'ai rattrapé … Parce que je… je sens qu'Henry a besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de lui. Alors, si tu es d'accord… Je ne suis pas contre… »_

 _« Tu n'es pas contre quoi ? » A-t-elle enfin demandé après un court silence comme si elle était plongée dans ses pensées et que mes paroles lui arrivaient comme des échos difficiles à comprendre._

 _« Le lui dire… »_

 _« Le lui dire ? Quoi ? Que je suis sa mère ?! »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Mais enfin, c'est totalement dingue ! »_

 _« Emma, c'est une chance incroyable que vous vous soyez retrouvés... Et je… Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, je ne veux pas lui mentir tout le reste de sa vie… ou devoir un beau jour lui dire : '' Tu te souviens de ce Sherif venu de Boston qui est restée en ville quelques temps ? Bah c'était ta mère et maintenant, je ne sais pas où elle est, ni ce qu'elle est devenue''... Tu vois, je n'arriverais pas à vivre avec ça sur la conscience et surtout, Emma… de toi à moi, je ne veux pas te perdre… »_

 _« Regina… » Soupira-t-elle comme si le poids de mes mots était vraiment trop lourd à entendre._

 _« Non, Emma, tu as la chance de pouvoir jouer le rôle de ta vie, ce rôle qui t'a échappé il y a dix ans, tu peux encore rattraper le temps perdu et je ne t'en empêcherais pas. »_

 _Elle est encore restée muette, ses yeux fixés sur moi, me scrutant comme pour déceler mes mensonges mais ça n'en était pas. Et en prononçant ses mots j'avais l'impression de gagner la bataille entre moi et moi. J'avais l'impression de vaincre cette part de moi qui refusait d'affronter l'idée d'un avenir avec elle, qui refusait de concevoir que les choses pouvaient changer, en mieux._

 _« Et peu importe ce que les gens penseront, je m'en fiche, ça leur donnera réellement de quoi marmonner dans mon dos ! » Ais-je conclu._

 _« Regina ... je ne… »_

 _« Emma s'il te plait, prend plus de temps pour réfléchir, ne pars pas comme ça, pas sur un coup de tête. C'est tout ce que je te demande. » Ais-je dit doucement._

 _« Tu ... tu veux dire que tu accepterais que je sois… enfin que j'ai une place dans la vie de … de ton fils ? »_

 _« Ton fils. Tu es sa mère et je te connais assez pour pouvoir te le confier, tu le sais non ? J'ai confiance en toi… alors oui je ne m'opposerais pas à votre relation, quel qu'elle soit. La décision te revient mais que tu veuilles lui dire ou non, réfléchit, s'il te plait, ça pourrait être une belle histoire entre lui et toi, pour une fois, ça pourrait bien se finir … »_

 _Emma gardait le silence, combattants les vagues de larmes dans ses yeux. Elle secouait la tête comme si elle voulait en chasser certaines idées, comme si elle refusait encore l'éventualité de rester. Mais un espoir naissait en elle, un espoir qu'elle combattait de toute ses forces mais qui naissait bel et bien de mes étonnants aveux. J'avais peut-être encore une petite chance. Si moi j'acceptais pleinement le lien entre eux deux, peut-être y arriverait-elle aussi._

 _Je retrouvais, peu à peu, le visage de la femme qui m'avait charmé, le visage de cette femme que rien n'arrêtait. Elle semblait faiblir à l'idée de pouvoir jouer un vrai rôle dans la vie de son fils. Et moi, j'avais une furieuse envie d'elle. C'était l'autre problème, cette folle envie de l'embrasser nuit et jour, cette envie qui ne m'avait jamais abandonné même en apprenant la vérité sur elle et mon fils. Je me suis mordu la lèvre pour cesser d'y penser et elle l'a remarqué. Et elle a su en une fraction de seconde ce à quoi je songeais._

 _« Et pour … nous ? » Osa-t-elle à peine formuler._

 _« Hm… » Ai-je seulement soupiré._

 _« C'est compliqué hein ? »_

 _« Eh bien non… pas tant que ça… Enfin si… c'est toujours plus ou moins confus… »_

 _« Confus ? »_

 _« Enfin non mais… Emma, une chose après l'autre, tu veux bien ? Enfin, tu imagines ?! Que faut-il annoncer à Henry en premier ? Que tu es sa mère ? Ou bien que j'aime sa mère ?! »_

 _Je me suis figée d'effroi, j'ai écarquillé les yeux en prenant conscience de mes mots à la seconde même où je les prononçais. Ils étaient sortis de ma bouche sans mon accord, ils m'avaient moi-même pris par surprise. J'ai senti mon cœur paniquer et ma raison vaciller en même temps, mais elle m'a dévisagé d'une telle façon que j'ai pu trouver la force de tenir debout et de soutenir son regard malgré ses paroles qui m'avaient échappé._

 _« Regina, tu crois vraiment… enfin, je veux dire, on est si différente, et c'était si inattendu et si intense entre toi et moi… enfin… je ne sais pas… et si ça ne marche pas ? Je ne veux pas qu'Henry se retrouve au milieu d'une guerre ouverte entre nous deux… si ça tourne mal, je… »_

 _« Je te jure que jamais je ne ferais ça… Mais Emma, tu ne crois pas que, ce qui nous est arrivées, ce qu'il y a entre nous, le fait qu'on n'est pas pu se résister… tu ne crois pas que c'était pour qu'on puisse encaisser cette histoire ? Pour qu'on puisse surmonter le fait que tu sois la mère biologique de mon fils adoptif ? Pour son bien à lui … sans que ça finisse au tribunal ou pire encore. C'est étrange dit comme çà mais c'est la seule idée sensée que j'ai pu trouver…»_

 _« Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être… »_

 _« Emma… il y avait combien de chance pour qu'une chose pareille arrive ?»_

 _« Très peu, c'est certain. »_

 _« Em'… »_

 _Je me suis rapprochée d'elle, il ne restait que quelques minces centimètres entre nous et j'ai senti que je pouvais enfin les franchir. J'ai capturé son regard, c'était maintenant ou jamais, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait être le plus honnête. Maintenant qu'il fallait avouer et cessé de me torturer._

 _« Je n'y croyais plus, j'y avais renoncé et puis je… je t'ai rencontré. Et maintenant je refuse de le perdre de nouveau… je veux y croire plus que jamais et je veux t'y faire croire à ton tour. Je veux … »_

 _« Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? »_

 _« D'amour, Emma, d'amour. »_

 _J'ai prononcé ces paroles dans un dernier souffle avant de ne plus pouvoir articuler le moindre mot, ma gorge se serrait et je luttais pour ne pas pleurer. Mes propos étaient confus mais l'étincelle dans mes yeux était bien compréhensible le tremblement et la colère mal placé dans ma voix finissaient de la convaincre._

 _Emma comprenait enfin que je tenais réellement à elle. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais attrapé ses mains et je les serrais dans les miennes. Il me semble que je priais en silence pour qu'elle m'entende et me réponde. Moi qui ne croyais plus en rien, je priais, tellement j'avais peur qu'elle me repousse une nouvelle fois. Je l'ai vu inspiré fort et déposer les armes, je l'ai vu abdiquer et sourire lentement mais ça lui semblait presque douloureux de le faire._

 _« Regina, est ce que tu m'…? » Me demanda-t-elle sans y croire, sans pouvoir prononcé sa phrase en entier, l'air étonné voire même bouleversé, mais le ton de sa voix semblait me supplier de répondre oui._

 _Je n'ai pas pu répondre, j'ai agité la tête de haut en bas en serrant les mâchoires et en retenant mes larmes. Et j'ai vu son regard changé de nuance pour finir par étinceler de milles diamants, et la seconde d'après, j'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai senti mes paupières se fermer et ses mains entourer ma taille pour m'enlacer._

 _J'ai senti que la vie allait prendre un autre tournant, j'ai senti que l'univers lui-même était en mouvement comme s'il accélérait sa course après avoir été ralentit, oui, les choses allaient changer. De quelle façon ? Je l'ignorais encore mais de toute évidence, nos vies étaient sur le point d'être bouleversées. Ce baiser était la réponse que j'attendais. C'était la première pierre d'un édifice que je voulais construire avec elle pour y vivre jusqu'à la fin de nos jours._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je ne voulais pas l'écouter, je ne voulais pas la voire et pourtant je n'avais pas bougé de ce bord de rivage qui me voyait dépérir. J'aurais voulu l'oublier mais ça m'était impossible.

Le goût de ses lèvres m'avait affreusement manqué. Le poids de ses mots m'avait marqué comme au fer rouge et au lieu de fuir, j'avais cédé. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point ce baiser m'engageait à rester ici mais de toute évidence j'étais en train de lui promettre d'y réfléchir.

C'était comme si ma raison, pourtant tenace, avait failli devant ses grands yeux noirs que j'avais tant aimé voir se radoucir. Elle avait eu raison de moi et de mes intentions, elle avait su toucher la part de moi qui voulais y croire, la part de moi qui aimerait poser ses baguages quelque part, et commencer à vivre.

J'avais tenu bon, j'avais fixé l'océan, fixé l'horizon gris pour ne pas que sa présence et sa voix ne m'atteignent mais, j'avais tort, je ne pouvais pas lui résister, surtout pas quand elle me regardait avec ses yeux là, surtout pas quand ses mots ressemblaient à une mélodie qui rendrait enfin la partition de ma vie cohérente.

Avant d'entendre sa voiture sur la route de la plage, j'avais songé à me perdre dans l'horizon, en pensant ne manquer à personne, mais sa présence sur le rivage, par cette froide et humide journée, me prouvait le contraire. J'avais tenté de ne pas l'écouter mais impossible de l'ignorer quand elle était si près de moi, vraiment impossible.

Alors j'ai cédé parce que pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression qu'on me laissait le choix et qu'on se souciait de moi. J'ai cédé parce que j'aimais déjà Henry et que mon cœur se brisait à l'idée de le laisser. Quant à Regina, sa simple présence sur cette plage me prouvait qu'elle y croyait vraiment, qu'elle ne niait pas l'évidence, à l'inverse de moi. Elle avait inversé les rôles et elle ne refusait pas que je vois son fils. Comment j'aurais pu tenir mes positions après ça ?

Elle m'avait parlé d'amour et mon cœur avait bondit à l'évocation de ce simple mot lourd de sens. Je lui avais posé la question. Elle n'avait pas les mots pour me répondre mais ses yeux me suffisaient. Je n'en avais pas non plus alors je l'ai embrassé. Et ce baiser, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. C'était comme si le vent, après nous avoir séparé, nous entourait et nous protégeait du reste du monde. Je n'avais pas pu contrôler ça, la seule et unique façon de lui répondre, la seule façon de lui montrer tout ce qui me traversait à cet instant, était ce baiser fou, et de biens belles promesses que je n'assumais pas encore totalement mais qui étaient de toutes évidence le début de quelque chose de plus grand.

Tremblante et fragile dans ses bras, je ne me reconnaissais pas. J'étais une autre moi qui laissait ses faiblesses prendre le dessus et j'avais l'impression que de se laisser aller me faisait finalement du bien. Dieu qu'il était fatiguant de lutter sans relâche. Dieu qu'il était bon de se perdre dans les bras de quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un qui ne pouvait être qu'elle et personne d'autre.

J'ai fait durer ce baiser tant que mes forces me le permettaient. J'ai fait durer ce baiser car elle m'avait manqué comme jamais personne ne m'avait manqué et j'ai senti que bientôt, cette étreinte n'allait pas suffire. J'ai senti qu'il m'en faudrait bien plus pour lui prouver qu'elle avait eu raison de moi.

J'ai senti ses mains passé dans mes cheveux et prendre le contrôle de ce baiser, j'ai senti son souffle s'alourdir en même temps que le mien et puis son cœur s'accélérer quand mes mains ont atteint ses hanches sur son long manteau gris.

Elle a mis fin au combat acharné de nos lèvres pour me regarder dans les yeux, et ce que j'y ai lu, était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Elle avait tout autant envie de moi, que j'avais envie d'elle.

On a regardé ensemble la maison au bout de la jetée et on a ri d'avoir eu la même idée. On a traversé la plage, puis on est remontées sur le chemin, j'ai sifflé entre mes doigts et mon chien est sorti des dunes où il chassait je-ne-sais quelle proie imaginaire puis il nous a suivi jusqu'à la voiture.

 _ **Un peu plus tard.**_

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je me souviens qu'elle m'a plaqué contre la porte d'entrée à peine l'avait-on franchi. Je me souviens de ses mains sur mon corps comme d'un explorateur sur une terre inconnue. C'était comme si on se redécouvrait, comme si d'autres barrières, dont on n'avait même pas conscience, s'étaient brisées et nous permettaient l'accès à un tout autre univers._

 _Nous en avions fini avec les mots impossibles à prononcer, j'avais réussi mon plaidoyer et elle rendait son verdict. Nous n'avions plus que les gestes et les ambitions de ses derniers pour nous prouver une bonne fois pour toute que nous avions un avenir en commun. Même incertain. En réalité, ce jour-là, avait tout d'une première et d'une dernière fois, je la découvrais pour le première fois, autrement, perdue et fragile, et en même temps, c'était comme si je profitais désespérément de chaque seconde qui passaient, au cas où ce fussent les dernières, au cas où elle décide quand même de partir._

 _Mais pour l'instant elle était encore là. Et son regard passionné sur moi, c'est tout ce que je voulais pour le moment, il ne restait que son corps tout entier collé au mien qui me submergeait d'émotions auxquelles je devais absolument répondre. Je me souviens de cette fougue qui nous emporta et qui renversa une pile de discs et une lampe sur notre chemin. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle avait attrapé la télécommande au passage et enclenché la sono, pourtant je sentais toujours ses mains sur moi, puis j'ai entendu Otis Redding et son tristement sublime 'The Dock of the Bay' couvrir le bruit de nos ébats._

 _Nos manteaux étaient restés au sol dans l'entrée, son pull et ma veste de tailleur décoraient maladroitement le dossier du canapé, puis dans l'escalier, je me débarrassais de mes talons hauts en m'attaquant au bouton de son jean. Sans talons, j'étais légèrement plus petite, alors je suis passé devant elle pour être plus haute. Elle m'a plaqué au mur, glissant ses lèvres dans mon cou, glissant ses doigts sur les boutons de mon chemisier pour les faire sauter, puis elle est repassée devant, voulant affirmer je-ne-sais-quelle domination inutile sur moi. Nous avons ri entre deux baisers en essayant de ne pas louper de marches, mais il m'était impossible de me séparer de ses lèvres plus de quelques secondes. Elle était douce et rude à la fois, et plus on approchait de sa chambre, plus nos vêtements, tombant à terre, nous délestaient de ce poids qui nous pesait lourdement._

 _Je sentais son impatience et sa passion m'envahir jusqu'à ne plus ressentir rien d'autre que de l'excitation, vraiment rien d'autre, que ce besoin pressant de sentir son corps contre le mien. J'ai glissé mes lèvres dans son cou, j'ai entendu ses gémissements étouffés comme si elle voulait encore conserver un tant soit peu de self contrôle mais quand mon pantalon de tailleur et son jean furent hors-jeu, il n'y avait plus aucun contrôle qui tenait. J'ai perdu tous mes repères, j'ai perdu l'envers de l'endroit, j'ai perdu ma raison et la notion du temps. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, si ce n'était-elle et l'élan de nos deux corps._

 _Ses mains fines ont ôté mes dessous en dentelle et elle souriait. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle, c'était aussi clair que le bleu de ses pupilles, je ne voulais plus qu'elle pour combler ce cruel manque au creux de mes reins et quand j'ai senti son bassin sur le mien, c'était comme si tous mes rêves se réalisaient, c'était comme si ses promesses se matérialisaient._

 _Je savais, à cet instant, que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Je savais que sans Emma Swan, ma vie serrait toujours aussi terne qu'avant. Les choses commençaient à changer. Dans nos gestes, une nouvelle complicité naissait dans nos baisers, de nouveaux souhaits étaient exhaussées. Je la sentais presque trembler du bout des lèvres, je la sentais terriblement attentionnée, je sentais, au-delà de sa passion habituelle, une autre forme de dévotion, une autre forme d'émotion, qui la submergeait autant que moi._

 _« Emma ? » Ai-je chuchoté en pensant sentir un gout salé entre nos lèvres._

 _J'ai voulu capter son regard mais elle s'est cachée tout contre moi. J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains pour la forcer à me regarder et ses yeux brillaient. J'ai eu peur pendant un court instant mais elle n'exprimait qu'une envie vorace et un amour débordant qu'elle tentait de contenir, elle tentait encore de retenir son émotion._

 _« Em' je ne veux que de toi… je ne veux plus jamais d'une autre peau sous mes doigts, je ne veux plus de baisers si ce ne sont pas les tiens, je ne veux plus murmurer que ton prénom entre mes lèvres… » Ai-je chuchoté à son oreille._

 _Elle a respiré très fort comme si elle avait retenu son souffle en m'écoutant, puis elle s'est redressé et m'a regardé d'une telle façon que tout mon corps en sentit les conséquences, et puis elle s'est emparé de ma bouche sans plus une seule hésitation._

 _Et nos harmonies se retrouvèrent en un éclat magnifique et gigantesque, encore plus en symbiose qu'avant. Il suffisait que j'aie envie d'une chose pour que dans l'instant, elle s'applique à me l'offrir. Il suffisait que j'effleure sa peau pour qu'elle frisonne. Je sentais ses mains sur mon corps comme un artiste qui ne se serait pas retenu de poser les mains sur son modèle, je sentais son envie comme un souffle précieux qui me cambrait l'échine, je sentais ses lèvres humides parcourir les lignes de mon corps et me rendre folle._

 _Et puis l'envie pris le dessus, elle gouvernait nos corps, les entrainant dans un combat torride avec pour seul but de décupler cette sensation grandissante entre nos reins, cette sensation qui nous enchainait l'une à l'autre sans pouvoir se défaire, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de s'appliquer à atteindre l'Ultime. J'avais besoin de ses mains et de ses baisers, j'avais besoin d'elle plus que jamais._

 _Elle avait ce talent particulier qui rendait mon corps électrique, comme si elle possédait un don pour réanimer la moindre parcelle, la moindre fibre de mon être. Délicate et impulsive, je me perdais au rythme mélodieux de ses caresses. Je basculais en arrière, je sentais son poids et sa force s'emparer de moi, et puis la tendre caresse de sa paume sur mon sein, me réveilla. Je n'aurais pas cru possible que mes sens se réveillent encore plus à la vie et pourtant. Et puis sa langue sur le bout tendu et jaloux de l'autre côté de ma poitrine me fit étouffer un cri. Et puis tant d'autres caresses suivirent et entre ses mains et ses lèvres, mon corps ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle inventait de nouveaux jeux et mon corps s'en émerveillait._

 _J'avais dû perdre la notion du temps et me laisser engloutir entièrement sous ce dédale de tendresses, car quand j'ai repris conscience, mes mains n'avaient plus qu'une envie, la posséder, l'explorer, la rendre aussi dingue qu'elle le faisait avec moi. J'ai voulu reprendre le contrôle, j'ai lancé mes mains à la conquête de cette chaleur gourmande et accueillante, j'ai parcouru son corps et me suis frayé un chemin jusqu'au creux de ses cuisses, j'ai senti ses dents me mordre l'épaule, j'ai senti son corps se cambré sous l'appui de ma caresse. Elle a retenu ses soupires, elle a ajusté son corps sur le mien et ensemble, nous donnions le meilleur de nous-même rien que pour le plaisir de l'autre._

 _J'étais persuadée que ce moment aurait ma peau, j'étais persuadée que mon cœur aurait pu lâcher. Elle s'appliquait tant et si bien, que ma bouche ne pouvait plus prononcé aucun mot, que mon souffle restait coincé dans ma poitrine, que mon corps entier se teintait de tremblement et de sursaut absurdes. Ensemble nous dansions d'un élan parfait, nos corps se suivant comme des aimants, impossible à séparer. Elle a remonté ses mains sur mon corps transpirant, je pensais être délivrée mais elle a quitté ma bouche pour parcourir un ligne droite imaginaire avec ses lèvres jusqu'à prendre possession de moi. Ses cheveux blonds et dorés éparpillés sur mon ventre, ses mains me tenant par les hanches, et cette sensation unique en son genre de sa langue explorant ma féminité, entre l'exaltation et la prudence, je ne tenais plus en place. Je me sentais fondre et basculer dans l'infini profondeur de mon être. Comme si mon corps ne me répondait plus, comme si les convulsions étaient plus fortes que moi, comme si c'était le seul moyen de supporter ce bouleversant émoi._

 _Je m'apercevais qu'elle avait encore tant d'autres dons, tant d'autres talents, je me rendais soudain compte qu'il y avait encore beaucoup à apprendre d'Emma Swan, qu'elle n'avait cessé de me surprendre jusque-là et qu'elle continuerait de le faire._

 _Et ainsi, nous avions basculé dans l'infinie douceur de ses draps tout en luttant l'une et l'autre pour se satisfaire. Je voyais dans ses yeux bouleversés que pour elle aussi, cet instant était différent de tous les autres. Nous avons chaviré ensemble dans l'extase quand de ses mains habiles et de ses talentueux coups de reins, elle m'avait emporté avec elle, là où je n'étais encore jamais allé. J'avais en moi cette sensation fabuleuse, cette décharge qui me rendais consciente de l'existence de la moindre parcelle de mon corps, en même temps que tout était un peu flou. J'avais le souffle court mais je cherchais à l'embrasser encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps se relâchent et s'effondrent d'épuisement._

 _J'avais des étincelles dans la tête et des tremblements dans tout le corps, j'avais l'impression d'être en vie et de tout ressentir, absolument tout, le moindre frôlement de ses doigts sur ma peau, le moindre coup de vent qui faisait bouger les rideaux et apaisait ma chaleur, le moindre pli des draps défaits sous mon corps._

 _J'avais pourtant encore du mal à respirer, et mon cœur ne ralentissait pas sa folle allure dans ma poitrine. J'aurais pu demeurer ainsi pour l'éternité, entre ces sensations étranges qui me troublaient le corps, entre le calme et la tempête, et je me serais assoupi en douceur si elle n'avait pas murmuré à mon oreille._

 _« Gina… tu crois vraiment qu'on peut y arriver … »_

 _J'ai respiré fortement pour reprendre mes esprits. Je voyageais comme portée par une écume de coton flottant dans les airs, dans le ciel d'une planète qui m'était inconnue mais bizarrement familière. Je n'avais pas vraiment entendu ses paroles mais j'en avais compris le sens alors je me suis efforcée à redescendre sur Terre._

 _« Sous un certain angle, ça parait insensé, je sais, mais… vu sous cet angle-là, ça me parait tout à fait faisable. » Ais-je dit en soulevant légèrement le drap pour admirer ses courbes délicates._

 _« Regina ! T'es pas croyable… »_

 _« Toi, c'est à cause de toi si je suis comme ça ! » Ais-je répondu très justement en lui volant un baiser._

 _Elle a ri et s'est relevée avec une facilité déconcertante puis s'est penchée au-dessus de moi. J'ai tenté d'approcher ma bouche de la sienne mais elle a reculé, j'ai forcé sur les muscles de mon corps encore vivant pour me redresser et m'emparer de ses lèvres mais encore une fois, elle me les refusait. Je me suis mordu la lèvre de frustration puis elle a cédé pour me donner un tendre baiser qui se prolongea dans un jeu intime de langues, encore enivrées des émois d'il y a peu._

 _Par la fenêtre il faisait toujours gris, mais de timides rayons de soleil esquissaient une trame de lumière sur notre lit. Ses cheveux blonds m'entouraient, et j'étais enveloppée de douceur, comme un autre monde qui se limiterait à l'étroite étreinte de nos deux corps. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle, que ses lèvres fines et humides, et ses grands yeux bleus qui me dévoraient. J'étais à sa merci et me laissait faire par ce regard brûlant._

 _Et puis son regard a changé, il s'est assombrit et elle s'est blottie dans mes bras avant même que je prenne conscience de ce changement d'humeur._

 _« J'étais sérieuse. Tu crois vraiment qu'on a une chance, sans que ça tourne au carnage ? »_

 _« Je crois que la chance on l'a déjà saisi, je crois que toi et moi, on était seule et têtue, et pourtant, regarde où ça nous a mené. Je crois que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on s'est rencontrées. J'ai fait des trucs insensés depuis que tu es arrivée. C'est comme si tu m'avais réveillé ! »_

 _« Tu crois ? »_

 _« Oui. Ce terrain et cette maison par exemple, je devais en faire un hôtel 4étoiles et eu lieu de ça, je cède le voilier de Daniel pour récupérer l'acte de propriété chez Gold et… »_

 _« Quoi ? Attend ! Tu as fait quoi ? … Je ne savais pas ça ! »_

 _« Ça n'a pas d'importance. L'important, c'est que j'ai changé à ton contact, il n'y avait que toi pour arriver à un tel exploit. Et l'important… c'est cette opportunité que j'ai de réunir une mère et son fils. Et je pense que maintenant, c'est à nous de faire de cette histoire de fou, quelque chose de vrai. »_

 _« Mais comment ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas encore mais on trouvera. »_

 _« Ça me parait encore tellement dingue… »_

 _« Je crois que ça l'est, effectivement ! Mais… je n'en reviens pas de dire ça : je crois qu'il faut essayer. Pour Henry … tu sais, malgré tous mes efforts, Henry a toujours ce vide en lui, ce vide dans le regard qui le rend parfois absent… ce regard qui ressemble étrangement au tien… Et je crois savoir ce qu'il lui manque. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Un peu de ses racines. Un peu de son histoire. »_

 _« Hm y'a pas grand-chose à raconter, je ne sais pas d'où je viens, l'histoire sera courte. »_

 _« Emma, non, c'est toi l'histoire, tout entière. Rien que toi, il n'a pas besoin de plus. »_

 _« Tu crois ? »_

 _« J'en suis sûr. »_

 _« Tu sais, ton gosse, je l'ai adoré dès la première rencontre et oui… je crois que j'ai souhaité qu'il soit mon enfant, enfin je crois qu'une partie de moi voulais que mon enfant ressemble à ce charmant jeune homme … »_

 _« Et il l'est, Emma… »_

 _« Je sais, c'est juste compliqué à accepter mais… je n'ai jamais voulu te le prendre. »_

 _« Ça, je le sais … et essaye un peu pour voir ! » Ais-je dit en riant et en la menaçant faussement._

 _« Et j'avoue, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu prendrais la nouvelle aussi bien. »_

 _«Tu veux que je t'avoue un secret ? »_

 _Elle a hoché la tête._

 _« Moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais pensé prendre la nouvelle aussi bien … »_

 _Je lui cachais quelque chose et rien que son regard me fit avouer._

 _« …Et j'ai brisé quelques babioles qui trainaient dans mon garage après ton départ pour me calmer mais ça n'avait… »_

 _« Sérieusement ? »_

 _« Oui, mais ce n'est pas le sujet… »_

 _« Si justement, il a quand même fallu que tu passes tes nerfs sur quelque chose ? C'est bien la preuve que ça n'est pas si bien passé que ça… »_

 _« Si, parce que j'ai lu les documents, que j'ai voulu en parler avec toi mais que tu t'es enfuie… Je… J'étais perdue et je ne pouvais pas retrouver Henry dans cet état-là, alors oui, j'ai passé ma colère sur des saloperies qui se trouvaient sur mon passage ! Mais, Emma, si finalement, je le prends bien c'est parce que toi et moi… c'est parce que je te connais …parce que… je suis dingue de toi... »_

 _Elle me regardait étrangement, elle souriait comme si son esprit s'illuminait d'une nouvelle idée fabuleuse. Et moi j'avais encore parfois du mal à croire que j'étais là, dans ses bras l'ancienne moi, serait pendue au téléphone avec les meilleurs avocats du pays, l'ancienne moi, ferait les cent pas dans son bureau pour trouver comment empêcher Emma Swan d'approcher son fils. J'allais m'éprendre du doute quand elle a ouvert la bouche pour enfin me répondre._

 _« Regina… je crois que c'est ça… je crois que … je crois que je t'aime… » A-t-elle articulé difficilement pendant que je soupirais de soulagement d'entendre ses mots._

 _« Emma… je t'aime aussi… » Ai-je avoué sans plus avoir à me forcer le moins du monde._

 _« Je te promets de ne pas tout gâcher comme je sais si bien le f… »_

 _« Chut… tais-toi ! Tu ne gâcheras rien. »_

 _Je me suis emparée de ses lèvres pour ne plus les lâcher jusqu'à ce que le jour baisse._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je ne savais plus si j'étais couchée au sol ou si je volais au ras du plafond, je ne savais plus si je vivais ou si je rêvais, je confondais l'envers de l'endroit, je confondais l'aube et le crépuscule.

J'étais sur mon lit, allongée sur le dos, la tête dans le vide, les cheveux jonchant le sol et je ne sentais plus mon corps, ni ma raison. J'avais des fourmis dans les pieds et une crampe au mollet mais j'étais si bien. Ma lucidité avait foutu le camp et dans ma tête se passait en boucle les scènes de ces dernières heures passées entre ses bras.

Après ces mots que je n'avais jamais pensé prononcer, on s'était juste prouvé, encore, que nous étions faites l'une pour l'autre. Je lui avais ouvert mon cœur une bonne fois pour toute, à l'instant même où j'en avait pris réellement conscience. J'étais folle amoureuse de cette femme en tailleur chic. Elle était l'archétype de tout ce que je détestais, et pourtant, je ne savais plus lui résister. Je crois que j'étais tout autant le portrait de la femme sauvage et libéré dont elle avait horreur, malgré tout elle ne me regardait pas avec haine, mais avec passion. Contre toute attente, on s'était trouvées et elle avait raison, il ne fallait pas laisser passer ça. Si elle avait pu le faire, je le pouvais aussi. Si elle avait pu m'être de côté toutes les bonnes raisons qui pouvaient nous séparer, alors je le ferais aussi.

J'ai cessé de penser aux conséquences et j'ai pensé à l'infime chance qu'on avait que ça marche. Mais après ces douces et torrides retrouvailles, elle avait tout gâché à l'heure du goûter.

« Je dois y aller… » Avais-t-elle murmuré tout bas.

« Hm… non… reste… »

« Je ne peux pas… »

« Pourquoi ? » Grognais-je la tête toujours en bas.

« Parce qu'Henry a dû sortir de l'école à l'heure qu'il est. Je dois rentrer. »

Henry ! Je me suis relevée immédiatement avec les yeux grands ouverts. Je l'avais presque oublié tellement elle me faisait perdre la tête.

« Oui ! Tu te souviens ? Henry ? Notre fils ?! » Ricana-t-elle.

C'était à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux et de se figer sur place. Oui, elle l'avait dit et tout naturellement qui plus est. On s'est regardé un moment, le temps en suspens et puis on s'est simplement souri. Le malaise passa en un quart de seconde. Puis j'ai presque ri, en lui tendant son soutien-gorge, que j'avais à portée de main, pour lui signifier que je savais qu'il fallait qu'elle parte.

Elle a commencé à se rhabiller et je me suis recouchée de tout mon long dans les draps éparpillés. Elle me regardait de cette façon qui me faisait encore rougir, elle se mordait la lèvres inferieure pour me dire combien elle aimait nos moments clandestins. Je ne pouvais cesser de soupirer en la regardant, derrière ses grands airs, moi je connaissais la femme fatale et je chérissais cet intime secret.

« Tu viens diner ce soir ? » Lâcha-t-elle d'un seul coup.

Je me suis redressée et elle a lu la panique dans mes yeux.

« Oups, désolé. Trop tôt ? » Se rattrapa-t-elle.

« Euh… ouais … j'sais pas trop… »

« Pas de problème, je… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé… en plus je n'ai plus grand chose dans le frigo et… »

Elle commençait à paniquer alors je me suis levée pour lui parler en face à face, j'ai chopé un t-shirt qui trainait sur la commode pour l'enfiler et reprendre mon sérieux.

« Hey, Gina. J'ai envie de faire ça bien, tu vois, pas de précipitation mais… tu n'as qu'à aller diner au Granny avec Henry ce soir... » Lui ai-je proposé.

« Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais bien quelque chose à lui faire à manger avec ce qu'il reste… »

« Non, Regina… réfléchit… »

Elle resta muette.

« Tu pourrai diner avec Henry au Granny… et moi aussi, je pourrais passer là-bas, par hasard, diner seule dans mon coin, vers 19 heures… tu vois… et … »

« Et tu pourrais manger avec nous sans que ça éveille les soupçons ? »

« Voilà… c'est une petite ville, je ne t'apprends rien ! »

Elle a souri jusqu'aux oreilles et j'ai vu ses yeux s'illuminer grâce à mon idée.

« Oui, je vois, ça me parait … être une bonne idée ! »

« Je trouve aussi » Ai-je dit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tu as raison, pour l'instant, il nous faut ce genre de plans mais… »

« Je n'ai pas envie que ça dure trop longtemps, rassure-toi, laisse-moi juste le temps de voir comment je vais m'y prendre pour parler à Henry et, d'ailleurs… j'aimerai que tu sois là quand ... »

« Quoi ? Tu t'es décidé ? »

« Hm, oui, je crois. Je… j'ai voulu vous fuir tous les deux mais j'en suis incapable… »

« Quand est ce que tu t'es décidé ? »

« Hm j'en sais rien, à peu près au deuxième ou troisième orgasme ! » Ai-je lancé avec mon humour un brin mal placé.

« Emma arrête je suis sérieuse » S'offusqua-t-elle en me tapant le bras.

« Mais moi aussi, je suis très sérieuse ! » Ai-je déclamé, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie même si ce n'en était pas tout à fait une.

« Et tu veux que je sois là quand tu lui diras ? Tu es sûr, tu ne veux pas être seule avec lui ? »

« Je n'en sais rien encore mais je crois que j'aurais besoin de toi, pas trop loin de moi. »

Elle m'a embrassé avec tant de douceur que j'aurai pu de nouveau la plaquer contre le mur et tout recommencer. Elle a senti notre baiser se réchauffer, elle m'a poussé sur le lit et puis elle est partie. Elle m'a lancé un « A ce soir. » bien trop sensuel à mon goût, en récupérant ses fringues éparpillées dans la maison. Ensuite j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée claquer puis sa voiture démarrer. Je suis restée allongée là, comatant de tant de plaisir, en tentant de réaliser ce que je venais de promettre.

C'était chose faite et dite, je devais maintenant assumer ma maternité, assumer de voir dans les yeux d'Henry, ou la déception, ou bien l'admiration, ou rien du tout, ou tout à la fois. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée de lui avouer, à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'il attend, ou pire, de le convaincre que quand il n'est pas à la hauteur de sa mère, Regina Mills, c'est à cause de mes gènes. Il avait peut-être changé d'avis à ce sujet mais vu l'image que j'avais de moi, cela aurait été fort possible que le petit ait irrité de mes mauvais côtés et de cette apparente confiance en soi qui n'en était pas.

Tout devenait clair, je lui devais bien ça. Tout enfant se construit mieux s'il sait d'où il vient. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Moi je m'étais construite seule, sans bases solides et j'avais bien failli, et à maintes reprises, y laisser ma peau ou bien ma santé mentale. Je devais confier à Henry qu'il était ce que j'avais de plus précieux et que ma vie était si chaotique que j'avais préféré lui donner une chance de mieux démarrer dans ce monde. Je devais lui dire que sa mère avait fait bien plus que l'élever à ma place, elle l'avait aimé et protégé bien mieux que je n'aurais su le faire à l'époque.

Je devrais lui avouer mes faiblesses, lui qui me regardait comme une héroïne, je devais lui confier mes blessures pour qu'il comprenne mon choix, pour qu'il comprenne qui je suis et qui il est. Et j'avais peur que la vérité soit pire que l'ignorance. J'allais devoir soigneusement choisir mes mots pour lui raconter son histoire.

En attendant, le stresse me prenait à la gorge et l'heure du diner me paraissait arriver bien trop vite.

 **Quelques heures plus tard** :

J'arrivais au restaurant, un peu en retard, avec une boule dans l'estomac et des bouffées de chaleur. Je m'imaginais mal mon état quand il faudra lui dire, alors que là, il ne s'agissait que de diner ensemble, mais j'étais déjà nerveuse. J'ai accroché le chien au pied d'une table en terrasse en lui disant d'être bien sage, puis j'ai respiré un grand coup pour atténuer mon angoisse, et trouver la force d'ouvrir la porte du Granny's Diner.

A peine avais-je passé l'entrée que Ruby me salua de loin et attirant mon regard. Elle n'avait pas eu droit au dernier chapitre et m'informa d'un regard, très peu subtil, que Madame le Maire et son fils étaient présents. J'ai hoché la tête et je lui ai souri en venant m'accouder au bar et elle s'est penchée vers moi.

« Salut, t'es sûr de vouloir rester, elle est là ce soir. » M'a-t-elle dit.

« T'inquiète, ça va aller… Au fait… Merci d'avoir joué les chiens de garde pour moi, hier soir, c'était vraiment gentil de ta part … »

« Ce n'est rien ! »

« Si ça compte beaucoup pour moi Rub, merci encore. Mais… c'est bon, c'est arrangé. »

« Oh ! Vous avez discuté ? »

« Ouais… mais pour l'instant… Henry ne sait rien alors … Garde juste ce petit secret pour toi… »

« Petit, petit… » Me dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« S'il te plait. »

« Bien sûr que je garderais ça pour moi ! »

« Merci. En attendant, je vais les saluer. »

« Oui, fais donc ça… »

« Oh et tu me commandes des poissons frits, du riz et des beignets d'oignons, s'il te plait. »

« Rien que ça »

« Oui ! Je meurs de faim ! »

« A emporter ? »

« Ouais. » Ais-je dis sur le ton le plus banal qui soit en lui tournant le dos.

J'ai traversé la salle pour m'approcher de la table de Regina et d'Henry. Elle m'avait bien sûr vue depuis mon arrivée mais Henry tournait le dos à la porte et mangeait une salade de maïs dans un petit bol.

« Madame le Maire. Bonsoir. » Ais-je dis poliment.

« Bonsoir Sherif. » A-t-elle dit en maitrisant le ton de sa voix.

« Oh Emma ! salut ! » Cria Henry en me sautant dans les bras.

« Salut Gamin ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien ! Merci. »

« Tu t'es remis de ton road trip ? »

« Hm oui …Ton chien est pas avec toi ? »

« Si. Il est attaché dehors. »

Henry se tourna vers Regina, les yeux suppliants.

« Maman… je peux aller voir Cabot ? »

« Cabot ? C'est son nom définitif alors ?! » Me demanda-t-elle les yeux rieurs.

« Faut croire. » Grimaçais-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle m'a regardé avec tellement de tendresse dans le regard que j'ai dû me forcer à faire diversion dans ma tête, pendant qu'elle soupirait en faignant de prendre son temps pour se décider.

« Bon, très bien, Henry, vas-y mais ne le détache pas et reviens vite, les plats vont arriver. »

« Cool, merci maman. » Dit-il en déguerpissant au plus vite sans finir sa salade.

« Asseyez-vous. » Me dit-elle en m'indiquant la banquette.

J'ai obtempéré, en retenant mon sourire, tellement la scène que l'on jouait me paraissait surréaliste. C'était si étrange de jouer encore à ça, de se vouvoyer, de se prendre au sérieux, de jeter des petits coups d'œil anxieux derrière son épaule et de s'empêcher de se dévorer des yeux. Mais j'étais là, assise en face d'elle, aux yeux de tous.

« Hm. Hm. » Toussa Ruby avec ma commande dans un petit sac, en me fusillant du regard.

« Ho, le Sherif va rester diner avec nous finalement. » Répliqua Regina à l'attention de Ruby.

« Je vois ça. Je vous rapporte vos trois plats dans un instant. » Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Désolé Rub ! » Ais-je lancer pour tenter de me rattraper de mon coup monté.

« Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez de boulot » marmonnât Ruby ne retournant en cuisine.

On a ri en silence. Elle a apporté nos plats. Henry est revenu avant que ça ne soit froid et qu'il se fasse reprendre par sa mère. Elle l'a d'ailleurs un peu poussé à s'asseoir près de moi sur la banquette et je trouvais ça adorable de sa part. On a passé un très bon moment, sans que personne ne nous regarde de travers, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'agent Nolan et de sa femme, l'institutrice.

Ils nous ont salué de loin et je crois avoir vu un éclair d'incompréhension terrible dans les yeux de Madame Nolan-Blanchard, et je crois qu'elle a murmuré à son mari un truc du genre : ''Non mais tu te rends compte, le Sherif copine avec le Maire, on aura tout vu, je pensais qu'elles se détesteraient ces deux-là !''.

Et puis j'ai vu Ruby leur monter un bateau comme quoi je négociais du nouveau matériel pour le Poste de Police, nouveaux ordinateurs, imprimantes, matériel d'écoute, etc. Mais je ne pense pas que David soit tombé dans le panneau. Lui et Graham étaient les seuls témoins, ces dernières semaines, de toutes ces fois où Regina me cherchait, de toutes ces fois où c'est moi qui partais sans raison, et de notre virée à Boston du week-end pour chercher Henry bien sûr. Et contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, ils tenaient leurs langues, ou bien ils étaient stupides et n'avaient rien deviner du tout, ou bien nous étions meilleurs comédiennes et complices dans le crime qu'on aurait pu croire.

En partant avec sa commande, Nolan a fait passer sa femme devant et puis il m'a fait un salut militaire très discret. Je pouvais donc compter sur lui pour ne pas faire plus de commentaire. En réalité, je commençais à apprécier cette petite ville. Quand on y regardait de plus près, tous ses habitants avaient un petit quelque chose de particulier qui les rendait attachant, agréable à vivre et même, pour certains, digne de confiance. Ils étaient tous de sacrés personnages et je commençais à les apprécier.

Je passais une très bonne soirée en leur compagnie, j'avais bien sûr sans cesse, cette idée planant au-dessus de moi, cette idée qu'il faudrait un jour lui dire la vérité. Mais plus la soirée passait et plus il me semblait que ce tableau était parfait.

Henry nous racontait sa journée, et on l'écoutait, enfin quand on n'était pas occupées à se regarder en biais. Et je me suis pris un léger coup de pied de la part de Regina pour m'avertir que Ruby arrivait pour desservir.

« Tout se passe bien Mesdames ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Parfaitement. » Répondit Regina.

« Et avec ceci, vous prendrez des desserts ? » A-t-elle dit d'un ton las et automatique.

« Non, merci Ruby, ça sera t… »

« Maman, je veux un banana split ! » Renchérit Henry.

« Non, Henry, tu as déjà bien mangé, tu ne le finiras pas ! »

« Mais à deux on peut y arriver ! Pas vrai ? » Ai-je dit en suppliant Regina du regard.

Je crois qu'à cet instant elle a eu l'impression de faire face à deux enfants qui voulait absolument manger une glace. Elle pensait à Henry qui risquait l'indigestion, vu qu'il avait mangé la moitié de mes beignets d'oignons en plus de son plat et elle pensait à moi qui voulait, semble-t-il, prolonger ce moment avec eux. Elle finit par dire oui et Ruby repartit avec ce petit air moqueur qu'elle arborait si souvent, et qui pourrait bien nous faire démasquer.

Henry et moi on a fini ce banana split - banana split que je soupçonnais d'avoir été préparé par Ruby en personne avec des double doses et suppléments dont on n'avait jamais parlé. Mais je retenais son petit manège et un jour, je lui ferais payer ou bien je laisserais coulé, c'était très loyal vu ma mascarade avec la commande. Mais en attendant, j'avalais la dernière bouchée en me maudissant d'avoir mis ce jean bien trop serré rien que pour l'impressionner, elle. Oui, j'en étais encore là. Henry avait déclaré forfait et s'était affalé sur la banquette avec ses jambes sur mes genoux. Je tentais de retenir mon cœur de bondir, mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était plus fort que moi, ce gamin était mon fils et à présent, je le ressentais dans toutes les fibres de mon corps et au plus profond de mon cœur. Cette sensation s'insinuait en moi lentement et se propageait pour m'en rendre presque ivre.

J'ai lâché la cuillère dans la coupe d'un air triomphant mais légèrement nauséeux. Henry a applaudi et Regina ne cessait de nous regarder tendrement. Ce regard, lui aussi, aurait pu nous trahir en moins de deux, mais heureusement, je n'avais croisé que des regards fuyants, au lieu des regards curieux de d'habitude. A croire qu'ensemble, personne n'oserait nous contrarier ou nous épier, et la soirée se finissait étrangement bien.

Henry reprit un peu de vigueur et recommença à s'agiter sur son siège.

« Maman, je peux retourner avec le chien, il doit s'ennuyer… »

« Hm, oui vas-y pendant que je demande l'addition. » Répondit-elle pendant qu'il me passait dessus pour ensuite sauter à pied joint par terre et courir rejoindre mon chien sur la terrasse.

« On dirait qu'il l'adore ce chien ! » Ais-je dis pendant qu'elle faisait signe à Ruby.

« Oui, Henry adore les animaux depuis tout petit. »

« Il monte à cheval, il aime les animaux, il joue du piano, et il est bon élève… il fera un bon parti. Et il est fûté et curieux… hum… il fera même un bon détective plus tard ! »

« N'y pense même pas ! Mon pauvre petit chéri ! Hors de question qu'il entre dans la police ! » Dit-elle en riant.

« Oh, je vois, ce n'est pas une carrière assez bien ?! » Ais-je répliqué.

« Non ce n'est pas ça, mais c'est trop dangereux ! Je le vois plus faire des études en littérature, ou en droit… »

« Oh oui, bien sûr, plutôt comme Madame sa Mère ! » Dis-je en riant avant de me taire totalement en voyant Ruby arriver.

Regina retint son rire en se mordant la lèvre et repris son sérieux tant bien que mal. Voilà qu'on se chamaillait déjà sur son hypothétique avenir professionnelle, c'était totalement dingue et pourtant on en riait. Ensuite, elle s'empara des deux notes et j'ai voulu m'opposer et payer ma part, mais elle a saisi mon bras sur la table et son regard était sans compromis. Ruby se sentit mal à l'aise. Regina m'a lâché et lui a dit qu'elle viendrait au comptoir pour régler la totalité de la note et Ruby s'éclipsa au plus vite.

« Tu vas nous faire remarquer. » Ais-je chuchoté.

« Pas si tu me laisse t'inviter. » Affirma-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Je sais que les payes de flic sont minables mais quand même ! Tu vas faire passer ça en note de frais ?! » Me suis-je moquée.

« Je veux juste te remercier d'avoir retrouvé Henry… »

« Arrête, on en a déjà parlé. C'était normal. »

« Et … d'être restée. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr de moi, c'est totalement nouveau pour moi… »

« Je sais, je le vois bien mais je serais là pour t'aider. »

« Comment fais-tu pour être si compréhensive ? »

« Oh, eh bien, en réalité je crois que je ne l'aie jamais été. Et c'est tout à fait nouveau pour moi aussi. Mais ta façon de le regarder a changé. »

« C'est si flagrant ? »

« Il n'y a que moi qui voit la nuance, rassure-toi. »

Puis elle s'est levée de table comme portée par un léger souffle, elle m'éblouissait toujours autant après tous ces jours passés ensemble et pour moi c'était si rare que j'avais l'impression de ne pas vivre ma vie. J'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait envie de s'attacher, au lieu de déguerpir dès le lendemain matin, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Les jours avaient passé sans que je ne me lasse d'elle, bien au contraire, j'en était presque en état de manque dès qu'elle n'était pas là et ça, c'était unique.

Je l'ai regardé marcher jusqu'au comptoir, de cette démarche lascive et insolente, et là c'est moi qui aurait pu nous trahir. Et je crois bien l'avoir fait. J'ai détourné le regard en reprenant conscience et je suis tombée sur Granny en personne, accoudée sur le pass de la cuisine qui me regardait étrangement.

J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Elle avait compris le sens de mon regard, c'était si évident, elle avait saisi l'affection que je lui portais et son visage s'est radouci, pour finir par me sourire. J'ai soupiré et j'ai souri à mon tour en secouant légèrement la tête. Je crois qu'elle a compris que le secret était lourd à porter et puis elle a disparu en cuisine sans un mot. Encore un allié dans mon camp, semblerait-il.

Je me suis levée, j'ai rejoint Regina au comptoir et quand nous allions sortir, Mr Gold et sa femme, Belle, sont entrés.

J'ai vu Regina changé de tête et devenir livide. Elle m'a regardé de biais comme si j'étais beaucoup trop proche d'elle alors je me suis décalée tout en feignant de vouloir laisser passer Belle.

Ils nous ont salué mais Gold regardait Regina d'une telle manière que je me suis sentie mal à l'aise. Cet homme était vraiment étrange, aussi charmant que manipulateur, sournois mais pourtant terriblement honnête. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le cerner et ce regard insistant sur elle commençait à m'énerver. Il nous tenait la porte, Regina était immobile alors j'ai fait accélérer les choses, j'ai passé ma main dans son dos - tant pis pour la proximité qu'elle redoutait - et nous sommes sorties.

J'ai cru qu'on était tirées d'affaire mais la porte s'est réouverte derrière nous avec ce tintement de cloche reconnaissable et Gold nous a interpellé.

« Madame le Maire ! Excusez -moi mais… »

On s'est retournées vers lui d'un même geste presque coordonné. Henry avait détaché le chien mais il était resté sur la terrasse du Granny et il le laissait renifler le tronc les arbres qui ombrageaient la terrasse pendant l'été. Il était un peu plus loin et j'ai vu Regina s'assurer qu'il était assez loin de nous, comme si elle avait peur.

« Monsieur Gold ? Qui a-t-il ? » Soupira-t-elle.

« Eh bien… à vrai dire, je m'inquiétais pour l'intégrité de la communauté… »

« Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Eh bien je constate que notre petit marché, t'as finalement été favorable. Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible cela dit, mais... »

« Gold, cesse de jouer avec mes nerfs, que veux-tu ? »

« Moi, rien, je m'inquiète seulement de l'avenir de notre ville maintenant que … »

« Maintenant que quoi ? » S'énerva-t-elle au point de hausser franchement le ton et de me faire sursauter.

« Maintenant que la Mairie s'est mis la Police dans la poche. J'ai peur que les citoyens n'aient plus aucune chance d'être dignement représentés. » Lança-t-il d'un ton amer.

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Il n'attaquait pas que Regina, il m'attaquait ouvertement, moi et mon insigne et, ça, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire.

« Oh attendez une minute, cher Monsieur. On n'a pas été officiellement présenté mais je suis la Police en question et si vous insinuez qu'il a, de quelque manière que ce soit, tentative de corruption entre la Mairie et moi-même, je vous prie d'avoir de bonnes preuves avant de l'ouvrir. »

J'avais naturellement avancé de quelques pas pour me mettre devant Regina et lui, il avait reculé et remonté les marches qui mènent à la porte du restaurant. Il avait l'air moins sûr de lui mais soutenait mon regard sans faillir. Il disait vrai. Je le lisais sur son visage, il ne mentait pas. Ou bien il était le plus grand des illusionnistes, le plus grands des magiciens, comédiens et même le plus grands des escrocs que j'avais jamais rencontré.

« Oh mais je sais qui vous êtes Miss Swan. Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes. Et j'ai ce qu'il faut pour prouver vos petites manigances, croyez-moi. » Susurra-t-il juste pour mon oreille.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez savoir sur moi, mais je vous rassure tout de suite, il n'y a pas plus intègre que moi. Chaque citoyen de Storybrook pourra en juger par lui-même. Je suis là pour tous ceux qui ont besoin de mon aide, sans influence ou conseil de qui que ce soit. »

« Personne n'est aveugle ici Miss Swan, les gens voient clair et ils savent que fréquenter Regina Mills n'a rien d'anodin. »

« C'est Sherif Swan pour vous. »

J'étais à deux doigts de l'embarquer et de trouver un motif plus tard mais j'aurais appuyé ses dires. J'étais à deux doigts à de lui coller une, mais là aussi, je me suis retenue en sentant la main de Regina m'entrainer en arrière.

« Bien Mesdames, à présents que vous êtes prévenues, si vous le permettez, je vais rejoindre ma femme pour le diner. » A-t-il dit avant de s'éclipser rapidement comme s'il avait déjà la main sur la poignée en nous parlant.

« Laisse tomber Emma, viens. » Me dit-elle en me forçant à reculer.

Henry nous a rejoint en tenant fermement le chien en laisse et on a marché sur le trottoir. J'avais le poing et les mâchoires serrés. Je ne décolérais pas et Regina faisait tout pour qu'Henry s'en rendre compte le moins possible. Heureusement il était occupé à raconter les exploits de mon chien. Et moi je réfléchissais. Il n'avait pas menti, il savait quelque chose mais quoi exactement ? Il y avait tellement à savoir. Mon passé de délinquante ? Mes états de services et les raisons de ma mutation ? Mon accouchement sous x ? La vérité sur Henry ? La vérité sur ma relation avec Regina ? Que savait-il vraiment ?

J'enrageais en silence et puis je me suis calmée, petit à petit, pas après pas. On avait marché plus loin que je ne l'avais pensé. Henry, quelques mètres devant avec le Cabot, semblait fier de le tenir en laisse et de le faire marcher au pas. Puis j'ai senti la main de Regina se glisser dans la mienne alors qu'on traversait une large ombre noire entre deux réverbères. J'ai senti ses doigts se serrer entre les miens et mon cœur s'emballa soudain. C'était pourtant rien mais ça voulait dire tellement. Comme une esquisse parfaite de ce que devrait être ma vie j'avais sous les yeux, le souhait que j'avais formulé pendant mes pires nuits de solitude, il était là, fait de chair et d'os, je pouvais le sentir et le toucher, mon souhait était là, au bout de mes doigts.

« Em', est-ce que ça va ? » Murmura doucement Regina.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait peur de briser ce silence que j'avais imposé entre nous et je l'ai rassuré par un sourire, tout en tenant son bras et me rapprochant d'elle le plus possible pour continuer de marcher.

« Oui ça va, merci… je m'excuse, j'ai failli sortir de mes gongs, ce type… »

« Faillit, seulement ? »

« Hm, ouais… faillit, seulement… crois-moi, mais ce type… »

« Je sais, Gold fait cet effet à beaucoup de monde, il intimide aussi beaucoup, et il sait convaincre la foule. »

« Tu crois qu'il sait vraiment quelque chose ? Enfin je veux dire, tu crois qu'il a quelque chose de compromettant sur nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il y a le choix en la matière en même temps ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Ais-je dit sans pour autant pouvoir m'empêcher de rire.

« Il bluff peut-être, il est doué pour ça mais tel que je le connais, il ne parle généralement pas à la légère. »

« Donc, d'après toi, il y a de quoi se méfier de lui ? »

« Il faut toujours se méfier de Mr Gold et ne jamais signer de contrat, faire de pacte ou de pari avec lui. »

« Ok, je vais faire mon enquête et voir ce qu'il sait… »

« Non ! Emma ne fait pas ça… je … je vais m'en occuper. »

J'ai tiqué mais elle semblait sûr d'elle.

« Tu es sûr, je… »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on se connait depuis toujours lui et moi. Je l'empêcherais de parler de ce qu'il sait, si toute fois il sait quelque chose. »

« Bon… je te fais confiance mais, s'il sait pour Henry, il est hors de question que le gosse l'apprenne autrement que par moi ou par toi. On est d'accord ? »

« Absolument. » A-t-elle dit en me regardant avec insistance.

« Oui, je sais, ça implique que je me décide à lui dire au plus vite. »

« Tu as tout compris. »

« Quelquefois, je me demande si ce n'est pas toi qui est la tête de ce gigantesque complot et que cette ville est effectivement ton immense terrain de jeu. »

« Tu me crois si machiavélique que cela ? » Susurra-t-elle à mon oreille.

« Hm… je te crois capable de tout pour avoir ce que tu veux… »

On avait ralenti le pas, incapable de garder le rythme par l'importance de notre conversation. Henry jouait à lancer un bâton au Cabot dans le carré d'herbe à l'entrée du parc. On se regardait droit dans les yeux en prenant soin de laisser assez de distance entre nous pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et rester décentes.

« Ça tombe bien… j'ai déjà tout ce dont je désire… plus besoin d'être machiavélique… »

« Oh tu crois avoir tout … »

Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de finir ma phrase. Je l'avais vu balayé les environs du regard quelques secondes plus tôt et ensuite elle s'est emparée de mes lèvres. Elle m'a poussé de quelques mètres en arrière pour nous camoufler dans l'ombre la plus noire.

Elle m'a plaqué contre le mur de je-ne-sais quel bâtiment et m'embrassait comme si le manque était insupportable, comme si ces quelques heures séparées avaient été interminables. Je me suis prise au jeu car elle m'avait manqué tout autant, et ses ardentes secondes où son corps collé au mien, me défiait de baisers et de caresser, me faisait simplement perdre la raison, comme un jeu où elle me tendrait le plus parfait des pièges. On risquait notre précieux secret à se laisser aller comme cela en pleine rue mais la nuit était pleine et la rue déserte, et c'était, de toute évidence, plus fort que nous.

Quand j'ai cru que mes veines allaient toutes éclater, car son jeu de lèvres était en tout point parfait, elle s'est éloignée brusquement de moi, laissant un vide terrifiant entre nous, une impression de vertige, comme s'il me manquait soudain quelque chose pour tenir debout.

L'instant d'après, j'ai ouvert les yeux et je la foudroyais du regard. Je la ferais payer de me mettre dans de tel état et de me laisser comme ça. Elle savait maintenant exactement quoi faire pour me faire perdre mes moyens, elle me connaissait si bien qu'un simple baiser pouvait tout faire basculer.

Je souriais en pensant que plus la soirée passait, plus la liste des comptes à régler s'allongeait mais cette revanche-là m'enchantait bien plus que les autres, et je la mettais en tête de liste. Puis nous avons poursuivi notre chemin pour rejoindre Henry, qui était trop occupé à jouer pour se rendre compte de notre brève absence - du moins je l'espérais.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'ignorais ce qui m'avait pris de jouer ainsi avec elle mais j'en avais eu terriblement envie. Elle avait dans les yeux cette étincelle qui s'animait, de joie ou de colère selon la circonstance, et qui me faisait perdre pied. Tout au long de la soirée, elle avait été comme je l'avais imaginé, elle m'avait prouvé qu'on pouvait y arriver et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser dès que l'occasion s'était présentée._

 _J'aimais sa façon d'être avec Henry. J'aimais sa façon de me tenir tête. J'aimais cette façon qu'elle avait eu de se défendre face à Gold. Elle l'avait fait reculer, elle n'avait pas plié le genou sous ses intimidations, je trouvais en elle une alliée à la hauteur et je trouvais ça terriblement excitant- et ça me rappelait la façon qu'elle avait eu de virer son collègue August de son appartement, cette façon de nous défendre, cette façon de me protéger, je n'en avais pas besoin mais j'aimais ça._

 _Je trouvais en elle tout ce que j'avais toujours chercher sans le savoir. Et pourtant dans ces moments-là, ces moments où tout semblait trop parfait, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être dos au précipice, comme si tout pouvait basculer, et à tout moment. Comme pour me rappeler que jamais rien n'est totalement acquis, comme pour me rappeler que le temps peut nous rattraper et le destin, nous jouer de mauvais tours. J'avais cette impression car elle allait de pair avec le bonheur : la peur de le perdre._

 _Et la chose qui me terrifiait le plus en ce bas monde était de perdre ceux que j'aimais comme j'avais perdu mon père et Daniel. Je refusais catégoriquement l'idée de perdre Henry et Emma. Et elle avait raison, je serais prête à tout pour avoir ce que je veux, et encore plus, pour protéger ceux que j'aime._

 _J'aimais le gout de ses lèvres. J'aimais la douceur de sa peau. J'aimais ses yeux quand ils me disaient ''encore'' et par-dessus tout, j'aimais ses mains quand elle les laissait s'enfuir sur mon corps. J'étais pieds et poings liée à cette femme, que je le veuille ou non, c'était trop tard. Et maintenant, mon seul et unique but, était que ça se passe bien avec Henry. Même mon image, même ma réputation passaient au second plan, je me fichais bien des quand-dira-t-on, je me fichais bien des rumeurs qui suivraient un jour ou l'autre. J'étais prête à changer._

 _J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ma montre, le temps m'avait échappé, comme toujours en sa compagnie. Il était déjà bien tard. Henry baillait au bout de la laisse du chien qui lui semblait toujours aussi agité. J'ai regardé Emma et j'ai vu sur son visage qu'elle avait compris. Il fallait rejoindre nos voitures et rentrer chacune chez soi._

 _On a fait demi-tour en silence. J'ai pris Henry dans mes bras et Emma a repris son chien en laisse. On a longé la rue en sens inverse et c'était presque comme défaire tout ce qui s'y était passé au point d'en avoir le cœur serré._

 _Emma a senti mon malaise et s'est approché de moi, elle a passé sa main dans mon dos jusqu'à ma taille, elle m'a serré fort comme si elle comprenait mon malaise, puis elle s'est penchée pour déposer un baiser appuyé sur ma tempe alors qu'Henry somnolait sur l'autre épaule. On s'est regardé, c'était étrange mais je crois qu'elle aimait ce portrait de nous tout autant que moi – même ce vulgaire cabot au bout de sa laisse ne me dérangeais pas tant que ça dans le paysage._

 _Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, aucun danger, et c'était terriblement agréable même en silence, même sans rien se dire, un regard nous suffisait. Elle ne s'est écartée de moi que lorsque l'on est arrivés à hauteur du restaurant car Leroy et ses amis en sortaient en braillant, sans même nous apercevoir en réalité. Arrivées un peu loin, près de ma voiture, j'ai fait monter Henry à l'arrière et il s'est allongé de tout son long, à moitié endormi, le pauvre petit était épuisé._

 _« Met ta ceinture mon chéri. » Ais-je dis sans vraiment savoir s'il m'entendait encore._

 _Puis j'ai fermé la portière et je me suis retournée. Elle était là. A la distance la plus respectable qu'il puisse y avoir entre deux personnes qui ne sont pas censées être intime. J'avais envie de combler cette distance, j'avais envie de l'embrasser et c'est pourquoi je n'arrivais même plus à la regarder en face._

 _« Regina… »_

 _J'ai relevé rapidement les yeux avant de les détourner de nouveau vers la rue._

 _« Regina. »_

 _« Oui » Ais-je répondu en soutenant enfin son regard._

 _« Merci pour le diner. » Dit-elle en déposant une bise sur ma joue droite._

 _J'ai senti mon cœur battre de plus en plus._

 _« Merci pour la promenade. » A-t-elle rajouté en déposant un baiser sur l'autre joue._

 _J'ai senti ma gorge se serrer. Elle jouait avec mes nerfs. En pleine rue. C'était sans doute bien mérité._

 _« Et… merci pour tout le reste. » A-t-elle murmuré avant d'effleurer mes lèvres d'un baiser si léger qu'il avait disparu avant que je n'aie pu réellement y gouter._

 _Elle est restée là, les lèvres à portée de baiser mais m'empêchant d'y accéder. Et puis elle s'est reculée, elle a laissé un vide immense en moi. Elle me fixait de ce regard insolent que j'aimais tant. Je me suis mordu la lèvre et je me suis adossée à la voiture pour m'empêcher de la retenir. On s'est regardé s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres et la revanche dans l'air. Je suis montée en voiture après un dernier regard quand je l'ai vu arriver au niveau de la sienne. Et puis je suis partie, je suis rentrée avec Henry._

 _Et une heure plus tard, Henry dormait à poings fermés depuis notre retour du Granny's et moi, je tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, totalement incapable de penser à autre chose que tout ce qui c'était passé ces trois derniers jours. C'était toujours le soir, au moment du couché, que tous les doutes que l'on évince dans la journée, reviennent nous hanter et ce soir ils étaient nombreux mais je le chassais du mieux que je pouvais._

 _Mes doutes s'entremêlaient avec les souvenirs de la journée, les souvenirs de nos mots échangés sur la plage, de nos regards brulants d'envie, et de nos caresses époustouflantes. Il y avait un brouillard, fait de désastreuses conséquences, de probables contrariétés, de possibles blessures et de doutes certainement justifiés, qui s'insinuait dans mon esprit mais quelque chose avait quand même changé. La donne avait changé. J'avais changé._

 _Et j'ai dû m'assoupir en pensant à sa peau délicate, plutôt qu'à tout ce que j'avais à faire le lendemain et tous les façons possibles qu'aurait Henry de réagir à cette annonce, et tout ce qui en découlerait. J'ai pu finalement m'endormir profondément avec comme dernière pensée, le sourire d'Emma quand elle regarde mon fils, ce sourire que j'avais vu naitre aujourd'hui quand elle avait compris que je ne m'opposerais pas à leur lien. Je me suis endormie en pensant qu'un jour, on pourrait former une famille._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je suis rentrée chez moi, le cœur lourd d'être de nouveau seule. Voilà que ce sentiment me pesait alors qu'avant j'aimais être seule.

Je suis rentrée vidé d'énergie, vidé de force. J'avais tant de choses en tête que mon corps en sentait la fatigue. Je me suis monté me coucher avec le chien sur les talons. Je me suis allongé dans mon lit en repensant à tout ce week-end complétement fou. J'ai repensé à elle, à ses déclarations d'amour que j'avais tant voulu entendre en réalité. J'ai ressenti cette absurde douleur qui me pinçait le cœur à l'idée d'avoir trouver ma place dans ce monde. J'ai pensé à lui, j'ai pensé au fait qu'effectivement, aujourd'hui, j'étais incapable de le laisser une seconde fois.

Tout était nouveau, tout était à découvrir et mon comportement d'hier et ce matin n'avait été que de la peur bien mal placé. La peur d'une nouvelle vie, où j'avais énormément à perdre ce coup-ci. Je réalisais que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais réellement quelque chose auquel je tenais plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie. Pour la première fois, j'allais devoir me soucier d'autres personnes que moi et cette émotion me submergea.

Je prenais conscience qu'on tenait à moi. C'était étrange mais agréable. Je prenais conscience que ma vie allait totalement changé en acceptant cette vérité. Je les aimais tous les deux et à présent, je comptais me battre pour eux.

J'ai fini par trouver le sommeil péniblement, à force d'épuisement. J'ai trouvé le sommeil avec le sourire aux lèvres et rien que pour cela, je leur en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Ils allaient changer ma façon de voir le Monde, plus aussi cruel qu'avant, avec l'espoir au bout du tunnel, comme si toutes les souffrances endurées dans ma vie n'avaient été que dans le but de me voir finir ici, à Storybrook. J'avais une chance, je le voyais maintenant, et je comptais bien la saisir.


	19. Jour 31

**Deux jours plus tard.**

 **Jour 31. Mercredi.**

 **Emma Swan :**

Je n'avais encore presque pas dormi. Encore une insomnie. Depuis dimanche, depuis que je savais, je dormais à peine. Je m'évertuais à raisonner mais quand l'heure du couché approchait, je me défilais. Il était plus facile de se mentir à la lumière du jour. J'étais en fait terrorisée par tous ces bouleversements. J'étais terrorisée par cette nouvelle et devant Regina j'avais dû me contenir le plus possible. Mais j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'avais peur de décevoir comme jamais je n'avais eu peur dans ma vie. Je n'avais jamais tenu à quelqu'un au point d'avoir peur de le décevoir, même si j'en avais déçu plus d'un, je m'en fichais bien, mais là tout était différent.

Je me suis levée avec les yeux gonflés et rougis. J'ai passé une éternité sous la douche pour tenter de me ressaisir mais rien à faire, cette ombre planait au-dessus de moi pour me rappeler qu'aujourd'hui, je devais tout lui dire.

Regina avait découvert, la veille, ce que Gold savait exactement et l'on s'était retrouvées tard le soir au Rabbit Hole pour en parler. Et nous avions décidé que ce midi, pendant qu'elle irait affronter Mr Gold, moi, j'annoncerais à Henry qu'il était mon enfant.

Je stressais, j'angoissais, je transpirais et toute la matinée, je n'ai pu travailler qu'à moitié. J'étais comme sous l'emprise d'un sortilège ou de l'une de ses vieilles drogues dont j'étais coutumière. J'étais comme absente et figée dans la crainte, survolant mes tâches sans jamais cesser de penser aux mots que j'allais devoir dire à voix haute et devant lui.

J'avais presque fait semblant de travailler et d'être très occupée en attendant le coup de téléphone de Regina, quand elle irait récupérer le gamin à l'école ce midi. Et puis j'ai laissé mon esprit divagué sur la soirée d'hier où elle m'avait retrouvé dans le feutré du Rabbit Hole :

J'étais là depuis une demie heure pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je jouais seule au billard à l'étage avec une pinte de bière. J'étais en place pour faire deux coups en un quand je l'ai vu monter les marches. J'ai stoppé mon geste et mon regard s'est figé : manteau ouvert, elle défaisait son écharpe sans abimer son brushing impeccable, rouge à lèvres carmin, jupe et veste de tailleur parfaitement ajustées, démarche insolente dans de hautes bottes qui galbaient ses jambes. Elle était parfaite et mon cœur cessa de battre.

J'ai vu son sourire s'esquisser en constatant que son petit manège avait de l'effet sur moi. Et en effet, ce sourire, à lui seul, me mettait à terre, ce sourire unique, rare et ravageur que je savais seulement destiné à mes yeux, me laissait rêveuse au point d'en oublier le sublime coup que j'allais jouer. Elle a commandé un verre et on s'est installé pour parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Même là, assise dans mon bureau, je ne me souvenais plus exactement de ses mots mais seulement du mouvement de ses lèvres au ralenti. Je ne me souvenais plus que de ses yeux qui chaviraient et s'illuminaient quand nos mains se frôlaient. Mais je me souvenais de la fin de la conversation, où l'on s'était mis d'accord pour tout avouer à Henry dès le lendemain. Puis on avait parlé de tout et de rien, autour d'une partie de billard, qui fut de courte durée.

Couvert par le bruit de la musique rock de la sono, couvert par un barman attentionné qui nous avait réservé l'étage, je me mesurais pour la première fois à Regina au billard. Elle avait un certain talent, je ne m'en serais pas douté à vrai dire mais j'étais en confiance, je pouvais aisément gagner cette partie. Et j'ai loupé ce qui devais être mon plus beau coup de la soirée quand Regina est venue glisser sa main dans mon dos. C'était déloyale, elle le savait, on garde ses distances avec celui qui joue mais peu importe, la partie s'est achevée comme ça alors que j'allais gagner.

J'ai posé les armes, je me suis retournée et j'ai attrapé sa taille. Elle n'a pas protesté mais elle a fait durer le plaisir, elle m'a refusé ses lèvres bien trop longtemps avec ce sourire d'ange qui prépare un mauvais coup. J'ai répliqué en la portant dans mes bras, elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la table de billard et de me laisser la place entre ses jambes. Elle a glissé ses mains dans mes cheveux, j'ai glissé les miennes dans son dos et on se regardait fixement, sans plus de sourire sur les lèvres, rien que de la tension dans la prunelle de nos yeux. Tout avait failli disparaitre avec la fugue d'Henry mais finalement tout était de retour, en bien plus grand, bien plus fou et passionnant qu'avant.

Et c'est elle qui a fini par craquer, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, enfin je crois, ou bien c'était moi. Je me souviens plus. Je ne me souviens que de ce jeu de lèvres dont elle avait le secret et qu'elle exerçait sur moi avec cruauté. Et puis j'ai glissé ma main sur sa cuisse, je me suis faufilée jusqu'à sentir la dentelle de ses bas sous mes doigts. J'ai senti son souffle chaud dans mon cou et son corps se coller au mien encore plus. Je me suis sentie fébrile quand sa main effleura mon sein par-dessus ma chemise et l'envie de la basculer en arrière me tambourinait dans la tête, mais j'aimais ce jeu, j'aimais faire durer les choses. J'ai glissé ma main un peu plus loin sous sa jupe et sa tête a basculé en arrière, m'offrant son cou pour que j'y dépose de furieux baisers. J'avais sous les doigts, la peau nue de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, j'avais sous mes lèvres, la veine gonflée et battante de sa gorge, j'avais Regina à ma merci.

Et puis un craquement de pas dans les escaliers nous a fait tout arrêter. On est restées figées sur place, Regina sur le bord de la table de billard, moi entre ses jambes et on écoutait attentivement par-dessus le bruit de la sono, si quelqu'un venait, mais rien, ni personne ne s'est finalement manifesté. On s'est regardées, soulagées, puis elle a posé sa main sur mon cœur, comme pour me repousser mais sans vraiment le faire, puis elle a baissé les yeux avant de commencer à rire doucement.

« Regarde-nous ! On dirait deux adolescentes ! » A-t-elle dit.

J'ai ri aussi et je l'ai laissé descendre de la table. Elle a réajusté sa jupe pendant que je reboutonnais ma chemise dont je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'elle avait défait les premiers boutons. Je me mordais les lèvres en la détaillant et la soirée s'est finie avec un dernier verre et quelques derniers baisers volés sur le parking du bar mal éclairé. Elle a posé ses mains sur mon visage et m'a souri comme pour me faire comprendre qu'elle sentait toute l'anxiété qui m'habitait mais que je tentais encore de lui cacher. Elle m'a murmuré que tout irait bien. Elle me réconfortait, elle m'apportait du courage pour l'épreuve de demain et je l'aimais encore plus de prendre soin moi avant l'annonce à son fils de qui j'étais réellement pour lui.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui allait marquer un tournant dans nos vies. J'avais le cœur oppressé, j'avais l'estomac noué et j'étais tellement nerveuse que je m'étais levée à l'aube pour préparer un bon petit déjeuné à Henry._

 _J'avais à cœur qu'il passe une bonne matinée. J'avais à cœur que cette journée se passe bien d'un bout à l'autre et si quelque chose devait mal tourner, ça ne serait pas par ma faute._

 _J'attendais qu'il se réveille en buvant un énième café et je repensais à la façon dont j'avais pu apprendre ce que savait exactement Gold :_

 _La veille, je m'étais rendu à la bibliothèque pendant qu'Henry était encore à l'école. En me voyant entrer, Belle s'était senti mal à l'aise comme toujours et je savais que tenter de l'impressionner ou la menacer ne servirait à rien, elle irait tout dire à son mari dans la minute, alors j'ai décidé de la jouer franc jeu._

 _« Bonjour Belle. »_

 _« Madame le Maire, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

 _« Belle, j'ai besoin de vous parler. »_

 _« Mais de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle presque apeurée._

 _« D'Henry. » Ais-je dit en souriant tristement._

 _Son visage s'est radoucit, je savais que mon fils passait beaucoup de temps ici et que Belle le surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil et aussi, qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle était douce et attentionnée envers lui._

 _« Ecoutez, Belle, je veux être sincère avec vous. Est-ce qu'on peut se parler franchement ? »_

 _« Oui, bien sûr, venez. » A-t-elle dit en me faisant signe de la suivre dans son tout petit bureau sombre._

 _« Voilà, je vais vous avouer plusieurs choses qui vont vous paraitre insensées mais elles seront toutes vraies. Et en retour, quand vous aurez entendu ce que j'ai à dire, vous me confirmerez ce que sait exactement votre mari de tout ça. »_

 _« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi me parler de mon mari ? Je sais que vous avez des différents depuis toujours avec lui, mais je croyais qu'on devait parler d'Henry ? »_

 _« Justement. Gold me menace, je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait au juste, mais il y des choses qui pourraient faire du tort à mon fils et je ne le permettrais pas. Alors j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il sait vraiment. »_

 _« Je comprends, enfin je crois… Dites-moi et je verrais si je suis au courant de quelque chose. »_

 _« Hm, ok… Très bien… »_

 _« Allez-y je vous écoute… »_

 _« Bien, tout d'abords je… j'ai une aventure avec le nouveau Sherif. »_

 _« Hein quoi ? Non ! Quoi ? Pas vous Regina ? Avec … le Sherif… mais c'est une femme ! » S'étouffa-t-elle._

 _« Je le sais bien, merci. Enfin… Voilà… c'est assez embarrassant comme ça, mais maintenant vous savez que je la joue honnête à cent pour cent avec vous. »_

 _« Ok… heu… C'est déjà énorme … je n'en reviens pas, continuez. » A-t-elle dit un peu choqué, tentant probablement de s'enlever cette image d'Emma et moi qu'elle devait avoir en tête après cet aveu._

 _« Ensuite… le Sherif avait des documents de recherche d'enfants après un accouchement sous x, cachés dans son bureau. Henry est tombé dessus. Il a pensé que ces recherches le concernaient et il a fugué ce weekend à Boston… »_

 _« Oh mais c'est ça… tout s'explique ! »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Samedi matin, Henry devait faire des recherches pour son cours d'histoire mais il n'a pas cessé de faire des allers-retours ici et je crois qu'il voulait voir le Sherif aussi. Et puis après je ne l'ai plus revu… Je… Hm… c'est ma faute. »_

 _« Comment ça ? je ne comprends pas. »_

 _« J'ai fait une copie d' un document qu'il avait photocopié, parce qu'il me semblait très agité et je m'inquiétais un peu. »_

 _« Et cette copie ? »_

 _« Je n'ai pas tout compris et je n'ai pu qu'imprimer la dernière feuille en mémoire mais pas tout son dossier. Enfin… j'avais saisi l'idée que c'était confidentiel et qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir ça entre les mains. Je l'ai cherché toute la journée, et vous aussi, je vous ai cherché après votre passage à la bibliothèque mais personne ne vous avait vu. Il n'y a que Walter qui m'a dit que vous suiviez un bus gris mais je n'ai pas tout compris. »_

 _« Walter disait vrai, Henry a pris le bus pour Boston, et Emma et moi, nous sommes parties à sa recherche. Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir pas parlé de ce document quand je suis venu le chercher ? »_

 _« Parce que je ne voulais pas lui attirer d'ennui, je voulais qu'il m'explique d'abords. »_

 _« Et Gold alors que sait-il ? »_

 _« Il a trouvé le papier dans mon sac le soir même et il s'est mis en tête que le Sherif Swan était une sorte d'agent double qui faisait des recherches sur chacun d'entre nous… »_

 _« Il a peur pour ses petits trafics ? »_

 _« Il a surtout peur que vous ayez pu corrompre le Sherif avant lui. C'est vous qu'il redoute le plus dans cette ville. »_

 _« Hm… je comprends. Enfin je ne comprends pas ce que vous lui trouvez mais… »_

 _« Il sait être charmant. »_

 _« Je crois que nos querelles de familles remontent à bien trop longtemps pour que je puisse porter de l'estime à votre mari, je suis désolé, mais vous, au contraire, je vous apprécie de plus en plus. »_

 _« Merci, je n'ai rien contre vous non plus, je les trouve même tous injuste quand ils parlent de vous. »_

 _J'ai haussé les épaules, tout ça m'était bien égal à présent._

 _« Donc, tout ce que Gold croit savoir c'est qu'Emma enquête sur nous tous ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« C'est ridicule ! »_

 _« Je crois qu'il a fouillé dans son passé aussi. »_

 _« Il a trouvé quoi ? »_

 _« Des états services remarquables mais récemment entachés par une sombre histoire. Et il veut se servir du fait qu'elle vit sur votre terrain pour prouver qu'elle outrepasse ses droits. Il la croit vraiment corrompue. »_

 _« Elle ne l'est pas. C'est même tout le contraire. Et croyez-moi, ses états de services sont loin d'être le pire dans son passé mais c'est une personne bien, intègre, courageuse... »_

 _« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait sauvé Henry pendant l'orage ? »_

 _« Oui. » Ais-je dit songeuse._

 _« Vous l'aimez ? »_

 _Je l'ai regardé, choquée de sa question si franche mais nous jouions franc jeu toutes les deux alors je le lui ai accordé._

 _« Oui… et maintenant que je sais que Gold ne sait rien, je vais vous dire la vérité, rien qu'à vous, mais il faut me promettre de ne rien dire, vraiment ne rien dire. Surtout pas à votre mari. Est-ce que je peux vous demander de garder ce secret pour vous ? »_

 _« Pour qui me prenez-vous, je ne raconte pas tout à mon mari, les gens pensent que je suis sa potiche de service mais croyez-moi, c'est loin d'être le cas. »_

 _« Alors vous garderez ça pour vous ? Promis ? »_

 _« Promis. » Dit-elle avec ce petit sourire enfantin dont elle a le secret._

 _« Avant d'entrée dans la Police, Emma a eu pas mal d'ennuis et une enfance difficile, puis elle a eu un enfant, un petit garçon, qu'elle a dû laissé à la naissance pour son bien être à lui. Elle n'était pas en mesure, à l'époque, de l'élever correctement. »_

 _« C'est un choix horrible pour une mère, je n'ose même pas imaginer. »_

 _« Moi non plus, et les papiers qu'Henry a trouvé, c'étaient ses propres recherches. »_

 _« Elle cherche son enfant ? »_

 _« Elle cherchait… il se trouve que la petite fugue d'Henry, jusqu'au bureau de L'Assistance Publique de Boston, a révélé que… »_

 _J'ai fait une petite pause, je n'étais pas encore tout à fait sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance à ce point-là, mais après tout, si je voulais changé, je ne devais plus être si méfiante, je devais apprendre à leur laisser une chance, alors même si c'était risqué, j'ai avoué._

 _« A révélé … que Henry était son fils… »_

 _« Oh… wow, je … Sérieusement ? »_

 _« Oui. Je suis très sérieuse, Belle. Et Henry ne le sait pas encore alors promettez-moi de … »_

 _« Oui, oui, je vous le promets, je ne dirais rien à personne ! »_

 _« Je place en vous une confiance énorme, Belle, vous comprenez ? C'est de mon fils qu'il s'agît. Je ne laisserais rien, ni personne, lui faire du mal. »_

 _« Je comprends parfaitement. »_

 _« Merci Belle. »_

 _« Je vous en prie… Mais… je peux vous poser une question ? »_

 _« Oui… »_

 _« Ça… ça ne vous pose aucun problème qu'elle soit sa mère biologique ? Je veux dire, vous l'avez élevé, c'est votre fils, et quand on vous connait un peu, on serait en droit de penser que vous seriez moins calme devant une telle nouvelle. »_

 _J'ai secoué la tête pour enlever les images d'Emma enroulée dans les draps les images d'elle cachant sa panique à l'idée de ne pas retrouver Henry dans Boston les images d'elle se précipitant sous l'orage pour le retrouver les images d'elle, de son sourire, de la peau fine de son cou, des reflets dorés de ses cheveux blonds, j'ai pensé à sa passion, à sa patience, à son humour, à toutes ces choses pour lesquelles ça ne me posait aucun problème qu'elle soit sa mère._

 _« Hm… non, c'est étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Oui, un peu, je suis désolé mais … oui c'est très étonnant ! »_

 _« Ne vous excusez pas, je m'étonne moi-même depuis ces dernières semaines ! »_

 _« Depuis qu'elle est arrivée ? »_

 _« Je crois bien, oui… »_

 _« C'est une bonne chose. »_

 _« Vous savez si une femme était venue frapper à ma porte en m'annonçant qu'elle était la mère biologique de mon fils, si elle était arrivée de nulle part, comme ça, j'aurais probablement très mal réagi. Mais il se trouve qu'Emma et moi, on s'est rapproché sans le vouloir, on a appris à se connaitre et j'ai passé suffisamment de temps avec elle pour lui faire une confiance aveugle. Elle n'était pas au courant, elle n'avait rien prémédité, elle a juste été muté ici et tout s'est enchainé très vite. »_

 _« Vous croyez au destin ? »_

 _« Non à vrai dire. Enfin plus jeune, je me croyais faite pour Daniel et puis on me l'a pris… et tout mon monde s'est écroulé mais... ces derniers temps, je dois bien admettre que la vie a pris un drôle de tournant, comme si je n'avais plus eu le contrôle, comme si j'étais guidé à faire des choses que jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir faire. La vie m'a imposé de nouveaux choix et j'espère que j'ai fait les bons cette fois. »_

 _« Moi, je crois que lorsque l'on veut quelque chose de tout son cœur, même si l'on met du temps à y croire, même si ça parait impossible à faire, je crois que temps que l'on se bat, on peut tout réussir. »_

 _« Vous croyez ça ? Vous étiez une aventurière, guide touristique et photographe, jeune et belle, vous avez fait le tour du monde. Pourquoi vous êtes revenue à Storybrook ? »_

 _« Hm… quelle question ! Par amour bien sûr ! Je crois juste qu'il ne faut pas baisser les bras et vous, je le vois bien, vous n'avez pas baissé les bras, vous ne vous êtes pas réfugiée dans la colère et le déni devant ce nouvel obstacle, vous avez lutté, vous avez changé Regina. J'avoue que je ne l'aurais pas cru mais tout ce que vous venez de me livrer, me le prouve. »_

 _« Hm… Merci de l'avoir remarqué. »_

 _« Je vous promet de ne rien dire à mon mari… Et demain, à midi, rendez-lui une petite visite, inversez la situation et parlez-lui du trafic de bateaux qu'il compte organiser avec des voiliers volés qui transiteraient dans le cimetière à bateaux avant d'être revendus. Ou des jeux d'argent organisés dans le sous-sol du tripaux sur le Port… »_

 _« Oui, ça je suis au courant, je comptais y mettre fin, tôt au tard… »_

 _« Ou encore du trafic d'animaux… Que j'ai fait cesser sur le champ, rassurez-vous ! Et d'où provient le chien du Sherif d'ailleurs, celui-ci s'est échappé quand j'ai fait venir une de mes amis de Caroline du Nord pour les récupérer et leur trouver une famille. »_

 _« Oh, je vois. Merci Belle. J'ai de quoi le faire taire…en revanche, maintenant que je sais ça… »_

 _« A vous, maintenant, de me promettre de vous en servir contre lui, mais de ne pas le dénoncer à votre amante. »_

 _« Oh, je vois. Vous jouez bien Belle, vous jouez très bien. »_

 _Elle a souri avec une petite moue de vainqueur en haussant les épaules._

 _« Alors ? »_

 _« Marché conclut ! »_

 _Elle m'a tendu la main et on se promettait de garder nos secrets pour en faire seulement bon usage._

 _C'était risqué mais j'avais obtenu tout ce dont j'avais besoin contre lui. Et lui n'avait rien de bien concluant sur Emma. Bien qu'avec ses moyens et un peu de temps, il pourrait arriver à la même conclusion que le Directeur Ridley. Il fallait donc le faire abandonner et vite, j'en ai donc parlé à Emma le soir-même au Rabbit Hole._

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard :**_

 _Il était déjà midi et j'attendais Henry à la sortie de l'école. Mes doigts tapaient frénétiquement sur le volant, j'étais sur les nerfs et pressée et lui, prenait tout son temps en trainant des pieds et riant avec quelques camarades. J'ai voulu klaxonner pour qu'il se dépêche mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur à interrompre ses rires. Alors j'ai téléphoné à Emma pour lui dire de nous attendre au vieux Fort, sur la plage, l'endroit préféré d'Henry._

 _J'ai senti le stress dans sa voix. Je la sentais fébrile et je pouvais aisément comprendre pourquoi. C'était énorme pour elle de lui avouer cela et sa panique me gagnait à travers le combiné. J'ai presque senti la pâleur de son teint et l'angoisse courir dans ses veines dans le ton de sa voix mal assurée._

 _Et puis Henry a ouvert la portière, il est monté en voiture et j'ai raccroché._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je me suis garée sur le parking abandonné, plein de nid de poule, en face de ce vieil air de jeux, à moitié démantelé et dangereux, près de la plage. J'avais foncé directement depuis le Poste de Police après l'appel de Regina et cette ville était si petite, qu'en deux minutes, j'y étais, et je stressais plus que de raison.

L'automne nous recouvrait de son vent froid et d'une légère brume après quelques derniers beaux jours. J'avais opté pour le blouson en cuir doublé en laine, j'avais mon bonnet gris vissé sur la tête et je faisais les cent pas le long de ce Fort prêt à s'effondrer où Henry aimait tant jouer. Je l'attendais et les minutes s'écoulaient aussi lentement que les vagues s'échouaient sur le rivage. D'une lenteur insoutenable, comme si le temps me jouait des tours, en se moquant délibérément de moi.

Cette sensation était détestable, et je me détestais d'être aussi stressée. Je me détestais d'avoir encore en moi, cette petite voix qui me disait de ne pas faire ça, cette petite voix qui me disait de faire mes baguages et de partir d'ici. Je l'ai faite taire, de tout mon cœur, j'ai fait taire cette foutue voix qui paniquait à l'approche de l'heure de vérité.

Et puis j'ai vu sa voiture s'arrêter près de la mienne, j'ai vu Regina en sortir suivit par Henry et mon cœur battait si fort qu'il me semblait n'entendre plus que ça dans le creux de mes tempes. J'avais l'impression de perdre tous mes moyens et tous mes mots.

J'étais aussi nerveuse que faible, j'étais dans un état que je détestais et j'ai respiré fort pour me ressaisir avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais mes mains et mes jambes tremblaient presque.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Henry me regardait étrangement, je voyais sa petite frimousse dans le rétroviseur intérieur et je crois qu'il se demandait quel était cette expression sur mon visage. Moi-même, je ne me reconnaissais pas._

 _J'étais portée entre la joie, l'excitation, la peur panique et l'angoisse morbide. J'étais tremblante et nerveuse, et pourtant je me réjouissais qu'il apprenne enfin la vérité qui m'était assez lourde à porter, ne serait-ce que soixante-douze heures._

 _J'avais dû faire un choix, couper toutes relations avec Emma Swan et la laisser partir sans la retenir ou leur donner une chance d'être ce qu'ils sont réellement l'un pour l'autre. J'avais eu le choix de faire bien ou de faire mal - et Dieu seul sait que le mal m'était plus facile à faire. J'avais conscience des risques de les perdre, peut-être même tous les deux, mais j'avais fait ce choix qui me menait ici, aujourd'hui, à laisser mon fils rejoindre sa mère._

 _Mais il a hésité à sortir de la voiture et m'a regardé avec de grands yeux._

 _« Vas-y mon chéri, fais-moi confiance, Emma veut juste te parler un peu. » Ais-je dis le plus calmement possible._

 _« J'ai fait une bêtise ? »_

 _« Mais non, mon ange, bien sûr que non, pas depuis ta fugue à Boston ! »_

 _Il m'a regardé de travers, à croire qu'il ne trouvait pas de bon ton que j'en plaisante déjà. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire._

 _« Vas-y Henry, on ira manger tout ce que tu veux après. »_

 _« Pizza ? »_

 _« Oui, si tu veux. »_

 _« Mais alors pourquoi elle veut me parler ? C'est une leçon de moral, une punition ? C'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il méfiant._

 _« Mais non, allé, ne la fait pas attendre. » Le pressais-je en voyant Emma au loin, tourner en rond._

 _« Mais Maman… »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Pourquoi tu es aussi gentille avec le Sherif Swan ? »_

 _J'ai failli déglutir de travers et m'étouffer. Ce gosse allait avoir ma peau un jour. Il était trop intelligent et trop malin, il posait les bonnes questions au bon moment, assez pour m'embarrasser avant l'heure._

 _« Hm… écoute mon chéri… je ne suis pas spécialement gent… »_

 _« Si tu l'es. Tu as changé depuis qu'elle est là et j'aime bien comment tu es. »_

 _« Tu crois qu'elle a une bonne influence sur moi ? »_

 _« Oui. Et je crois que tu l'aimes beaucoup… J'ai bien fait de te dire de t'en faire une amie. » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil comme s'il avait tout compris._

 _Je suis restée dépitée, immobile et muette pendant qu'il trottinait vers l'air de jeu où l'attendait Emma totalement stressée. J'ai repris mes esprits, j'ai capté son regard de loin et lui fit signe que je partais pour notre petite mission secrète avant de revenir très vite._

 _Ça m'angoissait un peu de les laisser. J'aurais aimé être là s'il le prenait mal mais je devais résoudre le problème Gold pendant que j'étais sûr qu'Henry était avec elle. Et puis c'était une chose qu'ils devaient partager tous les deux, rien que tous les deux._

 _Alors je suis remontée en voiture et j'ai foncé à la boutique d'antiquité. Je me suis garée dans la contre-allée de sa boutique, j'ai tambouriné à la porte de service comme une forcenée et il a fini par ouvrir._

 _« Madame le Maire, que me vaut cette désagréable visite ? » Grinça-t-il._

 _« Ne fait pas tant de manière, laisse-moi entrer, qu'on en parle. » Dis-je sans sourciller._

 _Il allait refermer la porte sur moi en voyant mon sourire complaisant, celui qui montre que j'ai déjà le dessus avant que la partie commence ; mais j'ai retenu la porte avec mon pied et je suis entrée de force dans l'arrière-boutique pleine de babioles, d'antiquité et de reliques avec ou sans valeur. Il a été surpris par ma force et mon acharnement mais il n'avait encore rien vu. Ce qu'il projetait de faire et de révéler, fondé ou non, pouvait nuire à ceux que j'aimais le plus et il allait comprendre qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'attaquer à eux, encore moins qu'à moi personnellement._

 _« Très bien je vois, Regina, tu as perdu tes bonnes manières au contact de ce Sherif sortit de nul… »_

 _« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Tes tours de passe-passe, tes belles phrases, rien ne marchera aujourd'hui, Gold. »_

 _« Je vois… Que veux-tu ? » Dit-il en reculant sous la menace._

 _« C'est assez simple en réalité. Tu vas cesser toutes menaces à l'encontre du Sherif Swan. Fouille mieux que ça, ses états de services sont irréprochables, en revanche la réputation de l'ancien Maire de Boston l'est moins. Ensuite… ton accusation de corruption qui implique la maison du Bois aux Pensées est invalide puisque j'ai fait don du terrain à la ville, c'est donc un logement de fonction en bonne et due forme. »_

 _« Je vois que tu as bien joué ton coup Regina mais … »_

 _« Je n'ai pas fini… Je sais ce que tu penses, tu crois qu'elle enquête sur nous tous. »_

 _« J'ai trouvé un document qui prouve qu'elle enquête sur toi Régina, et sur ton fils. »_

 _« Ne mêle pas Henry à tout ceci ! Tu ne sais rien, ce que tu crois avoir trouvé ne le concerne pas. Tiens-toi simplement tranquille et elle n'enquêtera pas sur toi. »_

 _« Je trouve que tu la défends beaucoup, Regina. »_

 _« Je défends qui je veux et je me lie d'amitié avec qui je le souhaite. Est-ce bien clair ? »_

 _« Hm… Ma pauvre Regina, qui crois-tu intimider comme ça ? »_

 _« Bon, comme je te le disais, c'est assez simple mais si tu ne comprends pas, j'irais raconter à ma nouvelle amie le Sherif, comment tu comptes faire transiter des voiliers haut de gamme par notre Port pour les revendre au marché noir, par exemple. »_

 _Il a blêmi d'un seul coup. Il a reculé encore de quelques pas et j'ai même senti sa vieille blessure au genou se réveiller. Il est allé se placer derrière son atelier pendant que je poursuivais :_

 _« Le Sherif Swan est très à cheval sur la loi, elle a à cœur de stopper toutes magouilles douteuses et je crois qu'elle enquête déjà sur des effractions qui ont eu lieu sur le Port … »_

 _« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles… »_

 _« Ah oui ? C'est étrange j'aurais parié le contraire, toi qui te vante d'en savoir toujours plus sur ce qu'il se passe dans ma ville ! »_

 _« Non, détrompe-toi je ne sais pas tout. »_

 _« Ah ? Même les jeux d'argent au Fish Grill ? ça ne te parle pas ? »_

 _« Non… »_

 _« Hm étonnant ! Je crois pourtant que c'est toi qui organises tout ça. Que croyais-tu ? C'est ma ville et je suis au courant de tout… »_

 _« Parce qu'avant, Regina, tu jouais avec nous… »_

 _« Je me suis retirée, il y a bien longtemps… et ce n'est pas parce que tu changes de lieu de rendez-vous que je ne suis pas au courant. »_

 _« Ecoute Regina, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi, si ce Sherif enquête, elle tombera sur tes anciennes magouilles et si c'est une vengeance pour le voilier de Daniel… »_

 _« Ne prononce jamais plus son nom ! »_

 _« Ecoute, on peut peut-être s'arranger, toi et moi, tu sais… on l'a déjà fait… »_

 _« Non, hors de question. Le voilier je le récupère. Toi, tu cesses de mettre ton nez partout. Sinon j'ai de quoi te faire enfermer pour de bon et te coller quelques procès au … »_

 _« Quoi c'est tout ? Tu crois que tes menaces en l'air me font peur, tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances ! »_

 _« Moi non, mais le Sherif Swan a recueilli un jeune chien sorti de nulle part, et je pense que s'il elle creuse un peu plus, elle découvrira vite d'où il vient. J'ai tort ? »_

 _Il n'a pas répondu. J'ai vu ses poings et ses mâchoires se serrer de colère mais il allait abandonner. Le crayon jaune qu'il tenait dans la main s'est cassé en deux et j'ai senti qu'il cédait._

 _« C'est elle n'est-ce pas ? » Me dit-il en serrant les dents._

 _« Elle qui ? »_

 _« C'est ma femme qui m'a vendu ? »_

 _« Ta femme ? Quoi, la bibliothécaire ? Pourquoi j'aur… »_

 _« Elle s'appelle Belle ! »_

 _« Oui peut-être bien mais… Non, je crois même ne jamais lui avoir adressé la parole. Elle est si … insignifiante, non, Gold, j'ai bien d'autres sources que ta femme, crois-moi, tu devrais justement te méfier de ceux à qui tu fais confiance pour tes petits projets douteux, ils ne sont pas très discrets et… Ça parle beaucoup dans cette petite ville… tu le sais pourtant. »_

 _« Hm… Très bien, je laisserais mes soupçons sur le Sherif Swan de côté. »_

 _« C'est pour toi que je dis cela. Si tu la cherches, c'est elle qui te trouvera et elle aura pas mal de cadavres à déterrer alors ne te fait plus remarqué. »_

 _« Toi ? Tu ne fais jamais rien pour les autres. Tout est toujours dans ton intérêt, même si je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui, dans ce cas, te pousse à défendre ce Sherif trop zélée. »_

 _« Ne cherche pas à savoir, Gold, reste à ta place. »_

 _« Hm, tu ne seras toujours qu'une pâle copie de ta mère, Régina » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents comme un dernier recourt._

 _« Hm… Ce genre de choses ne marchent plus. Et tout ce que tu tenteras contre moi, ou ma famille, ne marchera plus jamais. »_

 _« Nous verrons cela, Madame le Maire. »_

 _« Cesse de me menacer Gold. Si tu t'en tiens à ton petit commerce officiel de vente de vieilleries, tout ira bien. Et avec ce nouveau Sherif, digne de ce nom, ma ville ne pourra qu'aller de l'avant. »_

 _Il a secoué la tête, dépitée de sa défaite. Quant à moi, j'espérais avoir reporté ses soupçons de trahison vers un de ses collaborateurs plutôt que sur sa femme. Et je me jurais qu'au moindre signe de vengeance sur Belle, je le ferais enfermer aussitôt._

 _Il a sorti les clefs du voilier de Daniel d'un petit coffre caché dans une grande armoire et me les a tendus en serrant les mâchoires. J'ai retenu un sourire trop satisfait en reprenant mon bien puis je suis sorti de la boutique en tournant les talons et en claquant la porte._

 _Une fois à l'air libre, j'ai respiré un grand coup et tout mon corps s'est relâché. J'espérais que ça suffirait pour qu'il renonce. J'ai repris la voiture et comme un coup de fouet, j'y ai repensé._

 _Ça y était, Emma avait dû lui annoncer._

 **Emma Swan :**

Dans ce genre de moment décisif, le temps se joue de nous. Il joue avec votre perception et vos sensations. Et ce moment semblait être le moment le plus crucial de toute ma chienne de vie.

Je voyais Henry trottiner gaiement jusqu'à l'air de jeux mais il m'a semblé qu'il avait mis une éternité à arriver jusqu'à moi. J'avais vue Regina au loin me faire signe qu'elle revenait au plus vite et j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait quitté le parking avant même qu'Henry n'arrive au pied du Fort où j'étais adossée.

C'était étrange de voir son visage me sourire timidement. Il se demandait certainement pourquoi sa mère partait précipitamment en le laissant avec moi. On avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, on avait partagé beaucoup de choses mais ce que je m'apprêtais à lui révéler me pesait tellement que j'en avais les jambes sciées. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le corps engourdi, comme des milliers de fourmis qui me grignoteraient les nerfs, comme un petit vent sournois à l'intérieur de moi qui m'emporterait ailleurs, inapte à raisonner, inapte à parler, totalement désorientée. J'avais l'impression que le sable était en train de m'engloutir et que le Fort se dressait au-dessus de moi et puis j'ai entendu sa voix.

« Bonjour Sherif ! » Dit-il en se forçant à avoir une mine enjouée sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Et là, tout est redevenu normal, le temps et l'espace ont repris leur place dans mon champ de vision.

« Bonjour…Henry… » Ai-je dit en m'éclaircissant la voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Maman n'a rien voulu me dire ! Une nouvelle mission pour nous, Sherif ? »

J'ai ri nerveusement devant son enthousiasme.

« Non, pas vraiment… plutôt un débriefing de fin de mission. »

« Comment ça ? quelle fin de mission ? L'affaire Peter Pan c'est bien terminé… Enfin, c'est maman qui avait rangé les billes… » A-t-il dit d'un air désenchanté.

Et j'ai encore ri doucement.

« Ouais, mais non, ce n'est pas ça. »

« Laquelle alors ? Y'avait pas d'autres missions en cours ! »

« Ecoute Henry … ce que tu as fait, partir à Boston en photocopiant des documents qui ne t'appartenaient pas… C'était vraiment très dangereux et stupide, mon garçon. »

Il a baissé les yeux, comme déçu que la conversation tourne finalement à la leçon de moral.

« Je sais » Dit-il avec un petit air triste.

« Et il ne faudra plus jamais refaire quelque chose d'aussi inconscient. Tu peux me le promettre ? »

« Oui. » Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, chose que peu d'enfant font dans ces cas-là.

« Néanmoins, ton escapade à Boston a déclenché une nouvelle mission. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. »

J'ai soupiré lourdement. Ça commençait à devenir difficile. Il m'avait ouvert la voie pour entamer cette conversation mais voilà qu'il fallait en venir au but et j'étais terrorisée devant un gamin de dix ans. Ces dix ans que j'avais manqué, ces dix ans où il m'avait tant manqué sans vraiment en être consciente. Ces dix ans où il avait grandi et aujourd'hui j'y était confronté plus que jamais.

« Donc je ne vais pas te féliciter pour ta fugue mais… grâce à toi, j'ai pu résoudre une autre enquête, j'ai pu aboutir dans mes recherches. »

« Les papiers que j'ai trouvés ? Tu ne cherchais pas ma mère biologique, c'est ça ? »

« Non, Henry… je cherchais mon petit garçon. » Ais-je dit la voix tremblante.

« Tu as un petit garçon ?! »

« Oui. »

« Il est où ? Il a quel âge ? Alors tu as pu le retrouver ?! » S'emballa-t-il d'un seul coup.

Il s'agitait sur le sable comme si l'on résolvait l'affaire du siècle et j'adorais sa bouille tout étonnée.

« Tu sais Henry, parfois la vie nous fait des cadeaux et parfois on ne s'en rend même pas compte… »

« Mais tu l'as retrouvé ou pas ? »

« Oui, je l'ai retrouvé… et il a dix ans… et … »

« Comme moi ?! Bah oui, je suis bête, puisqu'en voyant la date de naissance j'ai cru que c'était des papiers qui me concernait… je suis désolé d'être partie comme ça… »

« Oui. Je sais, Henry.»

« Enfin c'est génial si tu l'as retrouvé, mais… il est où ? Tu vas devoir partir pour être avec lui ? Tu vas-t-en aller ? » Demanda-t-il un peu tristement.

« Eh bien non, parce qu'en réalité, il… il vit à Storybrook. »

Il s'est stoppé net et m'a regardé étrangement.

« Sérieusement ? mais c'est complétement fou ! » A-t-il presque hurlé.

« Oui, complétement. » Ais-je murmuré.

« Mais, c'est un garçon d'ici alors … Un garçon de mon âge ? » Murmura-t-il un peu déçu.

Je l'ai observé réfléchir. Je l'ai observé me regarder avec insistance. J'ai laissé le cheminement se faire tout seul dans sa tête. J'ai laissé sa réflexion arriver tout seul à la conclusion.

« Un garçon adopté ?»

J'ai laissé faire en souriant gentiment, j'étais inquiète de ce qui se passait dans sa tête et je tentais de décrypter les émotions sur son visage avec mes yeux prêt à déborder de larmes.

« Mais il n'y a que moi à Storybrook qui ait été adopté, tout le monde le sait. Je connais les parents de tous mes camarades de classe… »

Et j'ai vu dans ses yeux l'étincelle, la lueur de vérité qui éclatait dans sa petite tête, j'ai vu son visage passer par toutes les nuances le temps qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'il venait de déduire. Je m'en voulais un peu de l'avoir mené à la conclusion de cette manière, j'aurais peut-être dû dire les mots moi-même mais mon petit apprenti enquêteur avait trouvé tout seul et j'étais assez fière de lui. Tout comme moi, la réponse avait été sous ses yeux pendant des heures sans le savoir.

« Emma ? ça veut dire que… je suis… »

« Oui… Henry. Tu es mon fils. Et si tu n'avais pas cette fugue, on ne l'aurait peut-être jamais su. » Ais-je dit sans pouvoir retenir les quelques larmes qui perlaient déjà.

Il a ouvert de grands yeux et son émotion était si grande que j'ai cru qu'il allait tomber à terre. Je me suis précipité à ses pieds, les genoux dans le sable, je l'ai pris par les épaules pour le regarder en face. Il avait de grosses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rosies par le froid. J'ai remonté son écharpe et le col de son manteau puis j'ai essuyé ses larmes avec mes pouces.

« Henry, écoute moi bien… Il y a dix ans, j'ai dû faire le choix le plus insupportable de toute ma vie, j'ai dû te confier à une meilleure famille. Tu vois… je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'ai pas toujours été agent de police, j'ai jamais eu de famille, j'ai pas de parents, je vivais dans la rue et je pouvais pas m'occuper de toi. Je n'allais pas bien à cette époque mais après ta naissance, je me suis jurée de faire autrement, je me suis juré d'être quelqu'un dont on pourrait être fier un jour, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Hm, oui… je crois… tu ne voulais pas être un mauvais parent ? »

« C'est ça. Tu sais, quand tu seras plus grand, je t'en dirais plus sur cette affaire mais ce qu'il faut que tu saches Henry… C'est que le plus grand des hasards m'a fait atterrir à Storybrook, je t'ai rencontré et …. Et je t'ai tout de suite aimé. »

Il a souri avec ses grands yeux encore plein de larmes et je l'ai serré dans mes bras encore un peu timidement.

« Alors tout ça c'est pour de vrai ? C'est pas une blague ? »

« Bien sûr que non, qui oserait faire une blague aussi cruelle ? Henry… je suis ta mère et à partir de maintenant, je serais là pour toi dès que tu en auras besoin, et jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je te le promets… je te promets de ne plus jamais t'abandonner. »

Et puis j'ai craqué, mes larmes se sont déversées comme la pluie juste avant l'orage et je l'ai serré dans mes bras le plus fort possible pour tenter de rattraper toutes les années où j'avais été absente. J'ai senti ses petits bras m'enlacer aussi fort qu'il pouvait et mon cœur souffrait de cette joie immense qui s'installait en moi. Jamais personne, ne m'avait insufflé tant de bonheur, pas même sa mère. Il était maintenant le centre de mon univers et je promettais de veiller sur lui et de ne plus jamais l'abandonner.

Et puis il s'est redressé et m'a regardé longuement avec ce sourire irrésistible sur le visage. Je l'ai porté et assis sur le palier en bois du Fort, en m'assurant qu'il ne risquait rien. Il était donc à ma hauteur et on s'esquivait du regard comme un nouveau jeu un peu perturbant, afin de s'amadouer et s'habituer à cette nouvelle relation, à cette nouvelle version de nous. Mais mon cœur se soulageait de sa réaction, il semblait heureux de trouver ses origines, il semblait heureux que ça soit moi, ou bien il ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait lui aussi.

« Ma maman, c'est le Sherif. » Dit-il songeur.

« Ouais, si tu comptais être un futur petit délinquant, oubli ! »

Il a rigolé et c'était presque magique. Tout changeait, je le connaissais ce gamin mais aujourd'hui c'était Henry, mon fils, et tout ce qu'il était, je le voyais encore plus nettement, et tout ce qu'il disait me touchait plus profondément. Je me métamorphosais en un être attentif et patient en privée plus qu'en service. J'allais devoir apprendre à devenir mère et c'était finalement moins effrayant que je ne l'avais imaginé. Ce courant entre nous et ce sourire timide qu'il posait sur moi à cet instant, changea ma vision des choses, une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Mais, Henry, ta maman, ça reste Regina. » Ai-je dit tout doucement pour ne pas le braquer.

Il a changé de tête, comme si pendant quelques instants, il l'avait presque oublié.

« Oh maman ! Elle est au courant ? Parce qu'elle va crier au scandale ! Elle est dure à amadouer même si, j'avoue que tu t'en sorts plutôt bien avec elle. »

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Ais-je murmuré pour moi-même.

« Non sérieusement, elle va piquer une crise si elle sait que tes recherches ont aboutis à ça ! »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Oh mais si je m'inquiète, ça peut aller très loin, tu ne la connais pas, elle pourrait t'interdire de me voir, elle pourrait appeler un avocat, elle pourrait … »

« Tu la connais bien ta mère mais … elle ne fera pas ça. »

« Oh mais si, elle en est capable, il va falloir qu'on la joue fine, sinon cette histoire va fi… » Continua-t-il paniqué sans voir mon petit sourire qui s'affichait.

« Henry ! Elle est au courant. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oui, c'est même elle qui m'a convaincu de t'en parler. »

« J'y crois pas trop. »

« Si, elle a fait ça, crois-moi. Tu sais, elle t'aime de tout son cœur, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi et elle a estimé que tu avais le droit de savoir. »

« Je n'aurais pas cru ça d'elle... Enfin je ne sais pas ! Sérieusement ? Elle est au courant ? C'est vrai qu'elle m'a paru très bizarre aujourd'hui… Mais alors toi… tu ne voulais pas m'en parler ? »

« Oh… je… je ne me pensais pas à la hauteur. Tu sais… Je pensais que ça pouvait te perturber plus qu'autre chose… je… » Lui ai-je avoué un hésitante.

« C'est idiot. » A-t-il dit en souriant.

« Henry, tu sais, ta maman, elle est vraiment… épatante, mais elle est bien plus sensible que ce que tout le monde semble croire. »

« Je le sais bien »

« Il va valoir prendre soin d'elle à ton tour Henry. Elle a pris soin de toi mieux que quiconque aurait pu le faire. Elle a fait de toi un garçon charmant, instruit et adorable »

« Mais mon instinct et mon esprit de déduction, je dois les tenir de toi ! »

« Oui, si tu veux ! » Ais-je dit en riant.

« C'est même sûr ! »

« Alors… ça ne te déplait pas que je sois… ta mère… enfin ta mère biologique, on est d'accord, Regina reste ta maman et ta tutrice légale. »

« Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Et je l'aime aussi, même si elle est parfois dure, je sais qu'elle est triste depuis la mort de son mari. Eh oui, je suis content de savoir d'où je viens, encore plus de savoir que c'est toi ma maman, Emma. »

Il m'a tendu les bras et m'a fait un câlin. J'en crèverais désormais si je devais ne plus avoir de ses câlins. J'en crèverais si un jour, je devais le perdre.

« Tu sais, ta maman et moi, on s'entend plutôt bien, alors si tu es d'accord, je passerais peut-être un peu plus de temps avec vous dans l'avenir. »

« Ouais ça serait génial…. Mais ton poste ici, ce n'est pas censé durer ? »

« Oh, et bien, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à tout ça mais je vais faire en sorte qu'il le soit, du moins pour un long, un très long moment… Je veux te voir grandir jeune Henry Mills ! » Ais-je dit en le faisant tourner dans les airs.

« Alors moi et maman… Et toi… on va être comme une vraie famille ? »

J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer alors je l'ai reposé à terre. Ce gosse avait vraiment un don pour nous mettre dans des situations embarrassantes.

« Hm, ouais, heu… hm… on peut dire ça, si tu veux. Après tout, tu es mon fils, et tu es le sien aussi alors, oui, peut-être que ça veut dire qu'on pourrait être une vraie ... famille. »

J'avais dit ces mots en pensant mourir avant la fin de ma phrase et puis, finalement, il m'avait forcé à le dire, il m'avait forcé à mettre des mots sur ce que j'entrevoyais aussi comme un avenir en famille, lui, elle et moi. Et puis, si ça venait de lui, ce sera peut-être plus facile pour lui quand il comprendra la vraie relation qu'elle et moi entretenions.

« En tout cas, toi, tu es ma chair et mon sang et je suis si heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé, heureuse de voir que tu es aimé, et équilibré, intelligent et en bonne santé. Et je ne remercierais jamais assez ta mère pour avoir pris soin de toi pendant toutes ces années… mais son travail n'est pas terminé. Hein Henry, ce n'est pas un prétexte à utiliser dès que tu seras en désaccord avec elle, tu m'as bien compris. Il ne faudra pas venir pleurnicher auprès de moi car, je te préviens tout de suite, je serais surement de son côté. »

« J'ai compris. »

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras, moi l'éternel indépendante, j'avais envie de m'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans la tourmente. Et puis on a vu la voiture de Regina revenir sur le parking, comme dans un timing parfait, alors main dans la main, on a quitté le Fort et on l'a rejoint.

Elle est sortie de la voiture et m'a interrogé du regard alors qu'on était encore loin. Je lui ai fait signe tout allait bien malgré les signes de nos récents pleurs, je lui ai montré nos mains jointes et j'ai vu son regard s'attendrir. J'ai vu ses yeux se noyer de larmes devant la petite mine réjouit, mais encore un peu confuse, de son fils. Aucune jalousie, aucun doute dans son regard, elle était heureuse pour nous et rien que pour cela, je l'aimais encore plus et je pensais qu'elle méritait sa part de bonheur à son tour.

J'ai lâché sa main et il a couru dans ses bras. Elle pleurait avec lui en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Oh, mon chéri, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui maman »

Elle l'a regardé droit dans les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait vraiment et il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles avec des larmes pleins les joues. Elle les a essuyées d'un geste tendre.

« Voilà mon Petit Prince, tu sais tout. Comment tu te sens ? Tu es content ? »

« Oui, je crois que oui. »

« Et moi, tu m'aimes toujours ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu hésitante.

« Oh oui maman ! Mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu … »

« Ouais ! On en reparlera plus tard. » A-t-elle dit en lui collant ses lèvres rouges sur la joue, laissant une trace parfaite de sa bouche sur sa pommette.

Je leur avais laissé ce moment-là bien à eux puis je me suis approchée.

« Monte en voiture Henry, on va manger des pizzas, ç'est ça ? » A-t-elle dit.

« Oui ! Emma vient aussi ? » Demanda Henry.

« Bien sûr. Tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu ? » A-t-elle dit en se tournant vers moi.

J'ai hoché la tête.

« Super ! » A crier Henry avant de grimper en voiture.

Elle a refermé la portière derrière lui et c'est là qu'elle s'est approchée de moi, si près que j'en ai du mal à respirer, si près que son odeur m'entourait et m'envoutait soudainement.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » Me demanda-t-elle discrètement.

« Très bien. Et de ton côté. »

« Je pense que ça suffira. »

« Parfait. »

On s'est regardé droit dans les yeux, fières de nous et nous défiant de faire encore mieux. J'avais envie de ses lèvres, j'avais envie de lui dire combien je les aimais elle et son fils, mon fils.

« Regina. »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. » Ais-je murmuré au creux de son oreille en vérifiant qu'Henry été déjà occupé à l'intérieur de la voiture avec son jeu vidéo.

Elle s'est emparée de ma bouche, sauvage et passionnée, retenant ses gestes et ses élans qui promettaient d'être grands. Intense mais bien trop bref, ce baiser plongea mon cœur dans un rythme insoutenable. Puis elle m'a repoussé comme si c'était moi qui lui avait volé ce baiser, avec un sourire insolent sur les lèvres.

J'ai ri et je suis montée en voiture avec elle.

Et puis on est parti tous les trois manger des pizzas dans le petit snack de Mr Louis, avec ce poids en moins sur nos épaules, avec ce tout nouveau sourire sur nos lèvres. Et moi j'avais du mal à gérer cette joie indéfinissable d'avoir retrouvé Henry pour de bon, je n'avais rien connu de meilleur dans la vie, que de le retrouver.

 **Quelques heures plus tard.**

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Il suffit de s'être débarrassé d'une peur panique pour qu'une autre pointe de stress vous envahisse._

 _Nous avions déjeuné chez Louis, c'était parfait, c'était plus discret que chez Granny, ses pizzas étaient surtout à emporter mais il y avait deux, trois petites tables dans sa boutique. Henry avait eu le loisir de nous poser toutes les questions qu'il lui trottait dans la tête et nous y avions répondu tant bien que mal, sans trahir les secrets qu'ils nous restaient. Nous avions passé un bon moment dans ce petit resto désert. Et puis avant de nous séparer en début d'après-midi, j'avais invité Emma à diner avec nous à la maison, le soir-même._

 _Alors voilà, j'étais stressée pour rien alors que je m'activais en cuisine pour lui offrir un diner digne de ce nom. Je me sentais étrange, nerveuse comme pour un premier rencard, ce qui était absurde au point où en était notre relation, mais cette soirée avait quelque chose de spéciale. Ça serait notre première soirée, tous les trois, en sachant la vérité._

 _J'espérais que tout irait bien, j'espérais qu'Emma se sentirait à l'aise. J'espérais qu'entre nous trois les choses se passeraient bien, je voulais entrevoir ce que pourrait être notre avenir et cette soirée, par la force des choses, allait forcément m'en donner un véritable aperçut. Je le savais et je le craignais._

 _Et ma plus grande crainte venait de moi bien évidement. Qui d'autre que moi pourrait venir tout gâcher ? Henry et Emma ne le pourraient pas, s'il y avait un faux pas à faire, ce serait l'un des miens et rien que cette idée me donnait la nausée. Je ne voulais rien gâcher maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés._

 _Bien avant l'heure prévue, tout était prêt : la table était dressée, le feu allumé dans la cheminée, le vin débouché, l'entrée au frais, le plat dans le four et Henry m'avait même aidé à préparer un crumble aux pommes pour le dessert. Tout était parfait, soigneusement arrangé, chaque détail minutieusement replacé un bon millier de fois au moins. Je me sentais soudain confuse, dresser la table pour trois me soulevait le cœur mais d'une façon immense et nostalgique. C'était étrange de souhaiter de tout son être passer à autre chose, souhaiter ne pas oublier mais aller de l'avant sans plus retenir le passé qui nous a tant accablé. C'était étrange d'avoir envie d'une chose qui nous fait peur, car finalement, ronger le passé avait quelque chose de rassurant, quelque chose de quotidien et de reconnaissable. Là, tout devenait nouveau._

 _Je divaguais mentalement devant cette table dressée pour trois quand Henry déboula avec dans les bras tous les jeux de société qu'il avait pu porter._

 _« Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

 _« J'organise la soirée ! »_

 _« Henry, Emma vient seulement diner, il y a école demain je te rappel ! »_

 _« Je sais mais… »_

 _« Pas de mais ! tu ne te coucheras pas tard et … bon, tu peux choisir un jeu, si tu veux, mais pas tous ceux-là »_

 _« C'était pour lui laisser le choix. »_

 _« Tu es mignon mais choisis-en un. Et pas un qui dure trois heures, je te connais, petit malin ! »_

 _Il est remonté dans sa chambre avec ses jeux et je l'entendais marmonner et frétiller d'impatience. J'ai regardé ma montre puis mon état dans le miroir. Il était grand temps de me préparer si je ne voulais pas l'accueillir avec des tâches de farines sur la joue et de la sauce sur le tablier._

 _Je suis monté dans ma chambre, j'ai fait couler l'eau de la douche et en y entrant, je tremblais presque. Le stresse me montait à la gorge et m'oppressait. J'étais comme lors d'une veille d'élection, comme avant un entretien ou une mise en examen. J'étais mal dans ma peau, nerveuse et presque pathétique. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse._

 _C'était chose à moitié faite avec un coup de peigne, une touche de maquillage et de parfum, mais mon angoisse est bien vite remontée à la surface quand j'ai ouvert les portes de mon dressing._

 _Je suis finalement redescendue au salon en pantalon droit et chemisier noirs, chemisier dont j'ai omis d'attacher les premiers petits boutons dorés, avec une parure collier et boucle d'oreille en or. Je ne devais ni en faire trop, ni pas assez, et j'ai revérifié chaque détail une dizaine de fois avant de m'en satisfaire._

 _Je suis retournée en cuisine, vérifier le temps de cuisson de mon plat et puis je me suis servi un verre de vin d'une bouteille déjà ouverte qui trainait là entre les huiles et les épices. Les minutes ne s'écoulaient pas, le temps ne se pressait pas alors que je bouillonnais d'impatience de l'entendre frapper à la porte._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'avais fini mon service à 18heures, j'étais rentrée promener le chien et le nourrir puis j'avais passé un temps considérable sous la douche et je ne voulais plus en sortir. La journée avait été éprouvante. J'avais libéré mon esprit de ses secrets, je me sentais de mieux en mieux, j'étais heureuse d'avoir Henry dans ma vie et j'avais hâte de le retrouver mais, je pensais à elle, je ne devais pas la décevoir avec tous les risques qu'elle avait pris pour nous, je me devais d'être à la hauteur.

Je me devais d'être à la hauteur d'un vrai diné chez Madame le Maire, c'était bien plus officiel que lorsque l'on se retrouvait chez moi à boire des whiskys sur mon canapé, c'était bien plus classe que nos rencards au Rabbit Hole où l'on dansait ensemble à l'abri des regards, ou nos rencontres furtives dans les couloirs du Granny's, et surtout ça voulait dire bien plus. Elle m'invitait dans leurs vies, elle m'invitait dans son foyer et j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de faire tâche.

Alors j'ai fouillé les placards, vidé l'armoire et éventré quelques cartons pour trouver quelque chose de correct à me mettre sur le dos, quelque chose d'élégant, quelque chose à la hauteur de Regina Mills. Costume Officiel de cérémonie de l'Académie, non faut pas déconner robe de soirée, non plus ; tailleur pantalon pour les grandes occasions, non plus. Tout ce qui était dans mon armoire était, ou bien trop habillé, ou bien trop débrayé. J'ai fait d'innombrables essayages en questionnant mon Cabot qui ne savait me répondre qu'avec des grands yeux abattus qui semblaient dire '' tu vas sortir ce soir ?''.

Je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage, je m'arrachais les cheveux sans arriver à me décider, j'avais presque envie de renoncer et de tout annuler. J'ai failli craquer, comme une idiote, plus dû au stress que j'avais accumulé, que pour cette histoire de garde de robe, mais je crois que je devais en passer par là pour dénouer les nœuds qui me restaient coincés dans la nuque et dans l'estomac.

Alors j'ai pleuré, assis sur le rebord de mon lit avant de me calmer et de me reprendre en main. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'expulser de vieux démons avant d'aller de l'avant, je crois qu'il restait en moi quelques doutes qu'il me fallait chasser à grand coup de sanglots.

Et puis je me suis reprise. J'étais dépitée et stressée pour pas grand-chose. Regina et moi, on se connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas faire attention à ce genre de détail alors j'ai tout jeté à terre et j'ai opté pour une autre stratégie : être moi-même et la séduire sans trop d'artifices superflus comme je l'avais toujours fait, sans pour autant y aller habillée comme tous les jours.

J'ai réussi par finir de me préparer avec un peu de maquillage puis je me suis regardée dans le miroir avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Et il était déjà l'heure, j'ai dévalé les escaliers, j'ai chopé mes clefs de voiture, j'ai fait une caresse au Cabot en lui disant de m'attendre bien sagement et je suis partie avec le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine, en laissant mon chien dépité derrière la porte d'entrée.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais allumé la sono, mis un disc du London Philharmonic Orchestra avec un concerto pour piano et j'ai écouté les premières notes en finissant mon verre, en tentant de rester le plus calme possible pour ne pas ressembler à mon fils qui faisait des aller-retours à la fenêtre toutes les dix minutes._

 _Je faisais de mon mieux pour rester maître de moi mais je sentais encore cette vague d'émotion, contre laquelle je luttais depuis des heures, prête à me submerger à tout moment._

 _Je l'attendais, et puis on a frappé à la porte et mon cœur à bondit dans ma poitrine comme par surprise, pour me réveiller des songes dans lesquelles je m'étais noyée en observant les flammes dans la cheminée. Je suis allé ouvrir, sans trop me précipiter mais assez quand même pour devancer Henry._

 _J'ai ouvert la porte et elle était là._

 _Elle devait être agitée, elle devait gigoter sur place car elle s'est retournée vers moi d'un geste brusque quand j'ai ouvert. Ses cheveux blonds aux légers reflets naturels ont volé autour d'elle, ses yeux bleus limpides étaient soulignés de noir et sa bouche rosie de rouge à lèvres couleur parme. Elle tenait une bouteille de vin à la main et me souriant timidement, et j'ai cru que j'allais défaillir._

 _Je l'ai observé de bas en haut sans dire un mot, sans même l'inviter à entrer. Elle portait des bottines, un jean serré noir, un t-shirt blanc, une veste de costume noire avec les manches relevées, le tout réhaussé d'une écharpe grise et de quelques bracelets et chaines en argent. J'aurais pu en mourir sur place si j'avais continué de la regarder comme cela, hébétée. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'était simple mais tellement efficace._

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si j'avais mis la robe du soir ? » A-t-elle dit doucement pour me réveiller._

 _J'ai enfin réagi. Je lui ai ouvert la porte en grand et l'ai prié d'entrer._

 _« Bonsoir Emma. » Ais-je dis doucement alors qu'elle passait près de moi._

 _« Bonsoir Gina. » A-t-elle répondu sur le même ton._

 _J'ai refermé la porte et on s'est regardé avec cette envie commune qui nous brulait les lèvres. Elle a souri comme par défi, comme si l'idée de se retenir était bien plus excitante que d'y céder maintenant. Elle m'a tendu la bouteille, nos doigts se sont frôlés et, dans la seconde qui a suivi, nos regards aussi puis je l'ai invité à me suivre dans le salon quand enfin Henry a déboulé en haut des escaliers._

 _« Emma ! » A-t-il crié de là-haut._

 _Il est descendu à toute vitesse et s'est jeté dans ses bras. Elle l'a rattrapé de justesse et l'a porté jusque dans le salon avant de le laisser tomber dans le canapé. Il en a ri aux éclats en se relevant difficilement._

 _« Merci pour la bouteille, il ne fallait vraiment pas. »_

 _« Hm si, il le fallait. » A-t-elle dit avec un sourire charmant._

 _« Merci… j'ai déjà débouché une bouteille, je te serre ? On boira la tienne après parce que… je vois que c'est une très bonne cuvée ! Connaisseuse ? »_

 _« Avec plaisir pour le verre, merci… Et tu sais bien que non, il faut remercier le propriétaire du Drug Store pour ça ! »_

 _« Hm, ok, je le ferais. » Ais-je répondu avec un clin d'œil entendu._

 _« Ça sent vraiment bon ici ! »_

 _« Ne sois pas si étonnée ! »_

 _« Maman a cuisiné toute la fin de journée pour toi ! » A interrompu Henry._

 _« Ah bon, elle a fait ça ? » A demander Emma en insistant bien du regard vers moi._

 _« Ouais, elle a fait une salade avec de la fourme d'Ambert, c'est un fromage français, et des noix, c'est délicieux. Elle a fait des toasts, aubergines, chèvre et miel. Et puis y'a un rôti et des pommes de terre rissolées, ça va être trop bon ! » S'extasiait Henry en bavant presque._

 _« Eh bien. Ça m'a l'air divin tout ça. »_

 _« Tu me dira ça après y avoir goûté. » Lui ai-je dit en lui tendant un verre de vin rouge._

 _Elle a souri pour me remercier et mes nœuds de stresse se sont transformés en milliers de papillons déliant leurs ailes pour me soulager et m'engourdir d'une nouvelle émotion. Il émanait d'elle une nouvelle beauté, comme si quelque chose dans ses yeux avait perdu de leur nostalgie, comme si le brin de tristesse qui faisait souvent l'intensité de son regard avait disparu pour laisser place à une rayonnante joie de vivre, encore un peu timide mais bel et bien présente. Je voyais cette joie éclore à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Elle semblait être bien d'avoir tout avoué à Henry, et c'est tout ce que j'avais souhaité._

 _On s'est installés dans le canapé face à la cheminée et on essayait de reprendre le cours de la discussion qu'Henry avait presque entamé seul. Je les ai laissé parler tous les deux en dégustant mon verre. Il lui racontait ce qu'il apprenait à l'école en ce moment, ce qu'il avait gagné comme récompenses dans les concours de sciences et tout ce qui le passionnait, de ses jeux vidéo favoris à ses personnages de romans préférés. Il proposa à Emma les petits toasts aux aubergines avant d'en dévorer lui-même plusieurs à la suite. Il lui remontra le sac de bille qu'il avait perdu et ils se mirent à reparler de leur première mission. C'était si charmant que je restais là à les écouter, en oubliant que j'avais été terriblement en colère à propos de cette histoire de sac de billes, et surtout en oubliant presque d'arrêter le four._

 _« Maman, je peux lui montrer mes trophées dans ma chambre ? »_

 _« Oui tu peux, mon chéri, mais faites vite, je sors le rôti et on passe à table bientôt. » Ai-je dit en me levant précipitamment._

 _« Promis Maman ! » A-t-il crié en prenant Emma par la main._

 _« Promis Maman ! » A-t-elle répété en riant tout en le suivant du mieux qu'elle pouvait._

 _Je l'ai fusillé du regard avant de rire mais il était hors de question qu'elle m'appelle maman. Je me suis retrouvée seule dans la cuisine, avec le son de la musique qui parvenait de nouveau à mes oreilles. J'ai soupiré longuement, tout se passait bien, rien ne paraissait étrange, tout semblait se faire naturellement. J'expiais un peu de mon angoisse en buvant une dernière gorgée et en éteignant le four avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _J'ai dressé le plat comme il fallait puis j'ai entendu leurs pas dans l'escalier et leurs rires en revenant dans le salon, et c'était comme si la voix des anges eux-mêmes se mêlaient aux leurs, comme s'ils me soufflaient que, mes prières avaient bien été entendus, que la vie pouvait suivre son cours. Mon cœur s'est remplit d'une joie incontrôlable quand, tous les trois, nous nous sommes installés à table puis j'ai servi l'entrée en retenant un grand sourire._

 _Nous avons diné en discutant tranquillement avec un fond de musique douce. Nous avons ri à ses blagues, et bu à notre santé. Nous avons échangé des regards sans qu'Henry ne le remarque, nous avons partagé des moments tout simples mais qui nous comblaient au-delà de l'espérance._

 _Des gestes en douceur, la lueur des chandelles, le goût du vin à défaut de celui de ses lèvres, le rire d'Henry, cette soirée avait des airs magiques. J'avais dû parfois paraitre en retrait, un peu absente, absorbée à les observer tous les deux, car Emma me jetait de petits coups d'œil semblant vouloir dire ''Est-ce que tout va bien ?'' ou ''Arrête de nous regarder comme ça !''. Mon émotion devait se lire sur mon visage, j'étais heureuse de les voir réunit ainsi, j'étais heureuse à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, au point de devoir m'excuser en prétextant aller chercher du rabe de pommes de terre pour Henry._

 _Je me suis réfugiée dans la cuisine, où de la table à manger dans le grand salon on ne me voyait plus, pour laisser couler quelques larmes et pouvoir les sécher au plus vite, tout en remplissant le plat comme je le pouvais avec mes yeux flous. Et puis j'ai fini par sentir sa présence qui se rapprochait alors j'ai posé le plat un peu plus loin sur le plan de travail et j'ai fini d'essuyer mes yeux humides._

 _« Ça ne va pas ? » A-t-elle demandé inquiète._

 _J'ai pris mon temps pour respirer et reprendre une bonne allure avant de me retourner vers elle._

 _« Si, si ça va très bien même, c'est juste … de vous voir tous les deux… C'est … » Ais-je dit avec un sursaut de sanglot._

 _« C'est dur pour toi ? Je comprends totalement, c'est ton enfant, et je ne veux vraiment pas me mettre entre vous d… »_

 _« Non, Emma, ce n'est pas ça… »_

 _Elle m'a regardé sans comprendre._

 _« Emma, je … je suis heureuse de vous voir ensemble. Crois-moi, je n'ai aucun ressentiment, je n'ai aucun regret, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire… C'est bien que vous soyez ensemble… »_

 _Elle a accouru près de moi, comblant les quelques affreux mètres qui nous séparait, pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle m'a serré le plus fort qu'elle a pu puis elle m'a forcé à la regarder dans les yeux. Ses larmes allaient couler aussi et pour empêcher ça, je l'ai embrassé. Je l'ai embrassé passionnément, comme empressée de la savourer sachant déjà que ce baiser serait bref._

 _Mon cœur battait à toute rompre, elle m'avait manqué mais j'avais peur qu'Henry nous surprenne alors on s'est séparées lentement, difficilement, avec de nouveau le sourire sur les lèvres. Elle a passé sa main sur ma joue et elle s'est mordu la lèvre. C'était insoutenable pour moi quand elle faisait ça et elle le savait._

 _« Henry voudrait plus de pain pour la sauce. » A-t-elle fini par dire._

 _« Oh très bien, je vais en couper. »_

 _« Non laisse, je vais le faire, dis-moi juste où… »_

 _« Le couteau à pain est là, dans le tiroir. » Lui ai-je montrer d'un geste de la main, ne pouvant retenir mon sourire._

 _Elle s'est exécutée et nous avons rejoint Henry à table pour finir de diner._

 _Peu de temps après le dessert, qu'Emma avait trouvé fabuleux, comme tout le reste du diner dont elle n'avait pas cessé de me complimenter au point de m'en faire véritablement rougir, nous sommes repassés au salon._

 _Henry s'est assis par terre en dégustant une deuxième part de son crumble aux pommes, en répétant un énième fois que c'était lui qui l'avait fait, sous le sourire amusé d'Emma. Je me suis assise dans le canapé, j'ai croisé les jambes, réajusté le pli de mon pantalon et bu une gorgée de vin. Emma attisait les braises pour que le feu reprenne mais elle a arrêté ses gestes pour me regarder m'asseoir, et j'espérais de tout cœur que mon fils soit trop petit pour comprendre les nuances de son regard._

 _Elle a récupéré son verre sur la table basse et s'est assise près de moi, ni trop près, ni trop loin. Il y avait juste assez de distance entre nous pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais aussi bien assez pour éveiller ma frustration. C'était assez intolérable de la savoir si proche et pourtant inatteignable, alors j'ai passé mes nerfs en buvant du vin._

 _Une fois qu'Henry eut finit sa dernière bouchée de crumble, il se leva d'un bond, semblant avoir une idée lumineuse. J'avais soudain peur qu'il ne veuille entamer une partie de jeu de société interminable, du genre de son nouveau Monopoly édition Star Wars qu'il adorait tant. Nous avions pris notre temps pour manger, il était déjà tard, il aurait déjà dû être au lit mais j'ai laissé couler, après tout, c'était une journée exceptionnelle pour lui, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on retrouve sa mère biologique._

 _Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il sorte un jeu, au lieu de ça, il est monté sur le marchepied de la bibliothèque et a attrapé un album photo. Et je savais exactement quel album en particulier il avait attrapé. Celui que j'avais remonté de la cave, il y a quelques semaines. Emma m'a regardé, j'étais devenu toute blanche et ma main tremblait au point qu'elle dû m'aider à poser mon verre._

 _« Henry, non, mon chéri, je ne crois pas qu'Emma ait envie de voir ça… enfin peut-être pas tout de suite. » Ais-je dis en me levant, un peu paniquée._

 _« C'est quoi ? » A-t-elle demandé, inquiète._

 _« Mon album photo de quand j'étais bébé ! » A répondu gaiement Henry en sautant du haut du marchepied, chose que je détestais qu'il fasse._

 _« Oh ! » A-t-elle dit sans savoir quoi faire._

 _« Henry mon cœur, tu sais, on devrait peut-être attendre un peu avant de… »_

 _« Non, c'est bon, vas-y, Henry. Montre-moi. » A-t-elle dit en rassemblant tout son courage._

 _Entre ma mine inquiète et le sourire radieux d'Henry, elle ne savait plus comment réagir mais elle a fait le bon le choix. Ça faisait plaisir à Henry, alors peu importait si, à elle et à moi, ça faisait du mal. Il avait envie de lui montrer alors elle a accepté pour ne pas le décevoir. Je l'ai trouvé si forte de faire ça que j'en avais le souffle coupé et les jambes chancelantes. Ca faisait beaucoup pour elle en si peu de temps, je le savais et je sentais son cœur se serrer sans qu'elle ait besoin de me regarder ou de me parler._

 _Henry a pris place à ses côtés, ils se sont installés confortablement l'un contre l'autre, il a ouvert l'album et je les ai regardés. Ils me faisaient fondre littéralement, j'avais retrouvé la moindre fragilité de ce cœur resté si longtemps empreint de noirceur et je les regardais tendrement._

 _Emma souriait tristement mais elle affichait une gaieté presque pas surjouée quand il la regardait. Elle m'a jeté un coup d'œil et m'a demandé en silence de venir les rejoindre. J'ai dégluti difficilement et puis, lentement, je me suis décalé dans le canapé et installé à côté d'elle. Je me suis collée dans son dos, j'ai passé mon bras sur son épaule - sans qu'Henry ne le remarque, trop occupé à énuméré l'âge qu'il avait sur tels et tels photographies - et discrètement, elle a pris ma main. J'ai senti que ma présence lui faisait du bien, je ne l'aurais pas cru car c'était moi qui étais sur ces photos avec son fils tout bébé et mon défunt mari, mais j'ai senti qu'elle avait besoin de moi près d'elle et pour rien au monde je n'aurais reculé. Ce moment, je ne l'avais pas encore imaginé dans le nouveau scénario de nos vie, Henry m'avait pris de court ce moment, j'aurais cru que ce serait le plus dur à vivre mais finalement, tous les trois on a regardé cet album en se soutenant mutuellement, tous les trois on a commencé à vivre ensemble à travers ses difficiles souvenirs gravés sur la pellicule._

 _Et puis l'album s'est refermé, les yeux d'Henry étaient lourd, Emma et moi discutions en finissant un autre verre de vin, dont elle avait eu bien besoin après avoir vu défiler l'enfance de son fils qu'elle avait manqué. Il s'endormait la tête sur ses genoux, elle ne bougeait plus. Je caressais son avant-bras du bout des doigts, elle lui caressait les cheveux, le feu crépitait pendant nos silences complices et tout me semblait simple et idéal._

 _« Gina… » Murmura-t-elle_

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Hm… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier… »_

 _« Quoi ? pour le diner ? Mais ce n'était rien du… »_

 _« Non, non, pas pour le diner, pour… pour ces dix dernières années… »_

 _J'ai eu le souffle coupé, le ton de sa voix était si faible mais si sincère qu'une larme coula sur ma joue sans même que j'en m'en aperçoive._

 _« Oh Em' ! je… Non, ne me remercie pas pour ça. J'étais si heureuse avec Daniel quand on l'a accueilli dans nos vies, j'étais … J'aime cet enfant plus que moi-même mais j'ai … quelque part en chemin, sans Daniel, j'ai échoué… j'ai…»_

 _« Gina ne dit pas ça, je t'en prie, tu n'as en rien échoué dans l'éducation d'Henry … »_

 _« L'éducation, peut-être pas, mais le reste… J'aurais dû être plus présente, plus aimante, j'aurais dû lui donner plus d'affec… »_

 _« Hey, Gina, tu étais en deuil, tu étais seule et déjà Maire de la ville qui plus est, tu as fait de ton mieux, tu n'as pas échoué, loin de là… Crois-moi, le petit garçon que je viens de découvrir, ce petit garçon est le plus adorable du Monde, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour lui pendant toutes ces années… »_

 _« Oh Emma, ne dit pas ça pour me faire plaisir. Il aurait pu avoir deux parents aimants plus longtemps, plutôt que mon autorité maternelle mal placé… »_

 _« Non. Je suis sincère Gina, sans ça je ne l'aurais jamais retrouvé… Je ne sais pas, tu as peut-être raison finalement, il y avait une chance sur un million que ce soit toi qui adoptes mon fils et que… bien des années après, toi et moi, on… »_

 _Elle a jeté un coup d'Henry, maintenant profondément endormi sur ses genoux, comme si elle ne voulait pas finir sa phrase devant lui, au cas où._

 _« Il est temps de monter le coucher. » Ais-je murmuré._

 _Elle l'a réveillé doucement et il a ronchonné comme à son habitude avant de se lever péniblement. Il a fait le tour de la table et il est venu me faire un bisou en me disant à l'oreille ''Merci beaucoup, maman''. Je l'ai embrassé très fort et je lui ai fait signe de monter._

 _« Emma tu devrais monter le border ? »_

 _« Il n'est pas un peu grand pour ça ? »_

 _« Pas ce soir. » Ai-je dit avec un petit sourire._

 _Elle a compris que ça lui ferait plaisir mais qu'il n'avait pas osé demandé alors elle l'a rattrapé en bas de l'escalier tout somnolant._

 _« Et assure-toi qu'il se brosse les dents ! » Ais-je rajouté à son attention._

 _Elle m'a regardé d'un air choqué mais oui, je lui confiais cette mission. C'était à son tour maintenant. Ils sont montés tous les deux, j'ai soupiré entre le soulagement, la joie, et la fatigue émotionnelle. Cette journée avait été longue et compliquée mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allée débarrasser la table et ranger la cuisine._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'étais adossée à l'entrée de sa chambre.

Il m'avait embrassé, un gros bisou bien appuyé sur la joue avec une accolade puis il s'était glissé sous sa couette aux motifs d'étoiles, de planètes et de fusées. Il avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormi avec le sourire. Et j'étais restée là un bon moment, juste là, à le regarder.

Je me repassais cette soirée dans la tête et quelques larmes ont roulé sur ma joue. Je crois bien que c'était la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Je ne crois pas avoir souvenir d'une seule soirée où je me serais senti aussi moi-même, aussi entourée, aussi aimée, aussi libre. Quoique je fasse, j'avais toujours vécu avec ce secret planqué au fond de mes tripes, j'avais toujours caché cette part de moi qui était mère. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours été seule, même au milieu des enfants du foyer, des enfants des rues, des prisonniers, des instructeurs, des collègues policiers, même pendant ces longues journées d'enquête ou ces nuits de filature avec August - qui avait été ce qui ressemble le plus à un ami - même au milieu de la foule des dimanches au stade, j'avais toujours eu ce sentiment d'être seule.

Et ce soir, pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression d'être uni à quelqu'un. L'impression d'être entière, l'impression de pouvoir être qui je suis, sans mensonge, sans secret, et c'était bien la première fois de ma vie. Elle était la seule et unique personne à qui j'avais livré tous mes secrets, elle était la seule personne à tout savoir de moi et pour la première fois, ça ne me faisait plus peur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là à le regarder mais j'aimais ça. Il avait l'air si paisible. Je le savais en sécurité à présent et une part de moi-même, qui n'avait jamais cessé de pleurer, pouvait enfin se reposer. Une part de moi arrêtait de se battre, arrêtait de s'en vouloir, une part de moi retrouvait la sérénité qu'il lui manquait tant.

J'ai refermé la porte de sa chambre aux trois quarts et je suis redescendue. Dans le couloir et le grand escalier, j'admirais les statuettes et les tableaux de Maitre. J'admirais son bon goût et son élégance et je me disais au fond de moi-même que j'allais devoir briller pour être à la hauteur. Mais l'enjeu en valait la peine, j'étais prête à tout pour les garder auprès de moi, même si pour cela je devais apprendre à monter à cheval ou encore les accompagner à l'Opéra. Je ferais tous les efforts qu'ils voudront et avec grand plaisir.

Le salon était vide, la salle à manger aussi, je me suis approchée de la cuisine sans faire un bruit. Elle était là, me tournant le dos, afféré à ranger et nettoyer. Je me suis approchée de plus en plus près sans qu'elle ne m'entende, j'étais si près que je sentais son parfum enivrant, elle devait être perdue dans ses pensées pour ne pas me remarquer. Alors j'ai passé mes mains sur ses hanches et elle a failli en lâcher le plat qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Han ! Mais tu es folle ! Ne fait pas ça, j'ai failli tout faire tomber ! » A-t-elle tenté de me sermonner.

« Mais non ! Regarde, tu maitrises parfaitement. » Ais-je dit en remontant lentement mes mains sur son ventre.

« Je crois que je ne maitrise rien du tout au contraire. » A-t-elle dit en se libérant les mains et en se retournant vers moi tout en restant dans mes bras.

Elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et m'a regardé. J'en ai perdu ma réplique, je n'avais plus les mots face à ses yeux si noir et si brillant. J'ai regardé ses lèvres avec envie. Elle affichait un petit sourire discret qui grandissait lentement. Elle a fait durer l'instant quelques secondes de plus avant de déposer sa bouche sur la mienne. Délicate et raffinée, comme l'avait été la soirée, elle était si douce et parfois si dur que je n'arrivais plus à la suivre.

Elle savait tout de moi. Elle savait comment m'énerver, comment me faire sortir de mes gongs, mais elle savait surtout comment me calmer et me recentrer, chose que personne avant elle n'avait réussi a faire. Elle savait comment me faire sourire et me faire plaisir, et dans ses bras, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien, au point d'en ressentir des symptômes étranges.

Elle a senti mes lèvres trembler pendant notre baiser et elle m'a regardé.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Hm oui. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, à vrai dire. »

Elle a souri et nous nous sommes embrassées encore pour palier le manque de ces dernières heures. Puis nous nous sommes installées dans le canapé avec une tasse de café. Ses gestes étaient tendres, ses mots rassurants et ses yeux aimants comme jamais. J'avais l'impression d'un renouveau pour elle comme pour moi.

Nous pouvions enfin combler la distance qui nous avait peser un peu plus tôt en présence d'Henry, mais pour lui, on trouvait la force de le faire, pour lui, on jouerait le jeu autant de temps qu'il le faudrait. Nous étions blotties l'une contre l'autre, nous dégustions son café Colombien pendant un moment de silence apaisant, comme si nous n'avions pas besoin de rajouter des mots superflus sur ce que nous pensions. Nous avions notre moment à nous pour souffler et se remettre de cette journée qui avait des arrières goûts d'épreuve de force, si bien que j'en sentais des courbatures imaginaires.

J'ai fini ma tasse et je l'ai reposé sur la table basse. Je me suis retournée vers elle, je lui ai libéré les mains pour les prendre dans les miennes.

« Gina … je me répète, je sais mais… Je n'aurais jamais cru en venant à Storybrook… que ma vie serait bouleversée à ce point et je… enfin tout ça, c'est grâce à toi alors… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Grâce à moi ? Vous vous êtes retrouvés sans moi je crois. »

« Peut-être oui, mais c'est grâce à toi si tout se passe bien. C'est grâce à toi si je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Grâce à toi, que j'ai pu, pour la première fois, arrêter de fuir devant mes problèmes personnels et affronter qui j'étais vraiment. »

« Je n'y suis pour rien Emma, tu as cette force en toi depuis toujours. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse. »

« Non, j'arrive juste après toi. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

J'ai ri.

« On ne va pas se disputer pour ça, hein ? » Ais-je demandé.

« Non. » A-t-elle murmuré en passant sa main sur ma cuisse en guise d'accord de paix.

« Bien. » Ais-je dit en passant ma main sous le col déjà entrouvert de son chemisier pour caresser son cou et son épaule.

Sa main remontait sur ma taille jusque sous mon t-shirt qu'elle délogea de mon jean. Ma main a glissé vers sa nuque. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et je ne pouvais regarder que la cicatrice de sa lèvre supérieure qui semblait me narguer avant de me faire chavirer.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais … je te trouve irrésistible dans cette tenue. » A-t-elle murmuré.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas grand-chose. » Ais-je dit en effaçant mon sourire satisfait.

« Je sais mais sur toi … c'est terriblement séduisant… »

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix si basse qu'un frisson me parcouru. Elle était si proche de moi que je sentais son souffle près de mon oreille et je n'ai eu qu'à pencher la tête pour atteindre ses lèvres.

Entre deux baisers, je lui ai confié combien je la trouvais magnifique, ce soir et tous les autres soirs passés et à venir. Entre deux baisers, elle m'a avoué avoir envie de moi, aujourd'hui et tous les autres jours de sa vie. Nos baisers s'enflammaient. J'ai senti sa main effleurer mon sein. J'ai quitté ses lèvres pour son cou. Elle a penché la tête en arrière en étouffant un gémissement. Et puis on s'est un peu calmé quand minuit a sonné.

« Tu veux un autre café ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, non merci, je ne sais déjà pas comment je vais réussir à dormir. »

Elle a souri comme s'il elle comprenait parfaitement de quoi je voulais parler. Et puis on a continué de discuter en ignorant de voir les aiguilles défiler. Elle m'a raconté plus en détails les manigances de Gold, celles que Belle lui avait révélé et grâce auxquelles elle avait pu le faire taire. Je me notais quelque part dans la tête, d'aller remercier Belle pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour les chiens. Et je comprenais enfin pourquoi des ombres rodait sur le Port en plein milieu de la nuit, j'avais dû interrompre ses collaborateurs en repérage sur les quais pour leur trafique de bateaux. Et puis elle attisa ma curiosité avec une histoire louche dont elle ne voulait pas m'en dire plus.

« Mais enfin dit moi ! »

« Non, nous verrons si ton instinct de flic est si redoutable que ça. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien, je suis le Sherif, je pourrais t'obliger à me révéler ce que tu sais. »

« Emma, écoute si je fais ça, c'est pour protéger Belle, pour qu'il ne se doute jamais que c'était elle ma source. Alors on ira manger au Fish Grill et on verra si tu es si fin limier que ça. »

« Ah le Fish Grill sur le Port ! Tu parles des jeux d'argent qui ont lieux dans les caves du restaurant ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

« Ah, ah ! J'ai mes sources moi aussi ! » Ai-je dit avec clin d'œil.

« Allez dis-moi ! »

« Devine ! Grande, brune, avec beaucoup de flaire pour les histoires louches et un don pour les commérages. »

« Hm, Ruby. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ! »

Je lui ai assuré que j'avais l'intention de me concentrer sur cette histoire un peu plus tard et que je ne mêlerai ni Belle, ni Ruby, à l'affaire. Puis nous avons parlé d'autres choses, d'un tas d'autres choses, pour que cette soirée ne finisse pas. Du déguisement que voulait porter Henry pour Halloween, du froid qui commençait vraiment à s'installer dans la région et qui allait bientôt nous figer dans l'hiver, des heures que nous pourrions passer près du feu pendant que la neige recouvrira le paysage. Nous nous réjouissions de passer ce premier hiver ensemble, et nous continuions de parler de tout et de rien.

« Et c'est toi qui organise tout chaque année ? »

« Oui, la fête de Thanksgiving est un événement ici, et cette année je dois faire encore mieux que l'année dernière. »

« Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre pour organiser les choses, tu seras parfaite, j'en suis sûr. »

« Hm, c'est gentil, mais, l'apéro pour ton arrivée, ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. »

« J'ai trouvé ça déjà très bien. »

« Merci mais là, c'est un tout autre enjeu, ne te vexe pas. Pratiquement toute la ville est invitée et… C'est dans trois semaines et je n'ai encore rien préparer. »

« Tu vas y arriver. Maintenant que nos soucis sont réglés, tu vas pouvoir te concentrer… Et je t'aiderais, si tu as besoin. »

« Tu es adorable. »

« A votre service Madame le Maire » Ais-je dit en mimant une révérence maladroite.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… » A-t-elle susurré en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

J'ai senti malgré moi, mon cœur s'emballer, ma gorge se dessécher, j'ai senti des frissons me parcourir au point de savoir que dans quelques instants, je ne contrôlerais plus rien. Elle a glissé sa main dans mon cou, remonter sur ma nuque puis dans mes cheveux. J'ai balancé ma tête au grès de ses gestes sans pouvoir faire autrement. J'ai senti son autre main dans mon dos et elle a profité que j'avais la tête penchée pour poser ses lèvres à la base de mon cou. J'ai tenté de garder mon calme, j'ai tenté de garder mes ''mains dans les poches'' mais elle m'aurait à l'usure, c'était couru d'avance.

J'ai passé ma main sur sa joue, prit sa mâchoire entre mes doigts pour la forcer à m'embrasser et en un clin d'œil, nos respirations et nos gestes s'accordaient dans un élan parfait. J'ai senti ses mains passer sous le tissu de mon t-shirt et puis j'ai dégrafé quelques boutons de sa chemise, pendant qu'elle agrippait la ceinture de mon jean. Nos lèvres luttaient ensembles sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Son corps m'appelait et me guidait, et en rien de temps, j'étais penchée sur elle dans son magnifique et immense canapé en cuir. Je sentais son envie grandir et ses caresses devenir plus appuyées, plus précises, je sentais sa douceur se mêler de fougue et elle m'emportait avec elle comme à chaque fois. J'allais glisser ma main sous son chemisier ouvert, j'allais laisser ma passion m'envahir mais quelque chose m'a retenu.

Je ne sais pas quoi, peut-être Henry qui dormait à l'étage, peut-être les enjeux devenus plus grand qu'une simple aventure entre elle et moi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, soudain comme ça, je me suis reprise en main. Je me suis redressée difficilement, luttant contre le goût de sa peau qui me manquait déjà. Puis je me suis levée en fuyant son air frustré. J'ai ramassé ma veste sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et je l'ai enfilé sans pouvoir dire un seul mot, et en évitant à tout prix son regard.

« Em' ? Qu'est-ce tu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Euh… je ne sais pas… je … je ne peux pas… »

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en se relevant à la hâte et en reboutonnant son chemisier avant de venir me barrer le passage vers la sortie.

« Je suis désolé, je… » Ais-je bafouillé en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au plafond.

« Oh, je vois … Henry ? »

« C'est idiot surement, je ne sais pas. Ça ne change rien entre toi et moi… J'ai très envie de toi Regina, crois-moi, mais … » Ais-je dis en me collant à elle.

« Hm… Emma, ok, je comprends… enfin si je peux te faire changer d'avis… la maison est immense et… ma chambre est à l'opposé de celle d'Henry. »

J'ai souri, elle avait presque réussi.

« Gina… ne complique pas les choses… »

« C'est moi qui complique les choses ? » A-t-elle dit avec un brin de colère mal caché.

J'ai soupiré, je me suis mordu la lèvre, je n'avais pas envie de lui résister mais j'ai quand même parcouru les quelques mètres qui me séparait de la porte d'entrée en lui tenant la main. Je voulais effacer ce sourire triste de son visage. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher mais je devais m'en aller.

J'ai posé ma main libre sur la poignée, et je ne voulais pas me retourner. Croiser son regard et lui dire au revoir était plus dure que je ne l'avais imaginé mais je me suis finalement retournée.

« Regina, ce fut une soirée… »

Elle a secoué la tête avec ce petit sourire craquant qui voulait dire que je n'avais pas à faire tant de manières. Alors je me suis tue pour soutenir son regard et c'était insupportable. Cette tension entre elle et moi était palpable et électrique. Elle a fait un pas vers moi, et j'ai reculé, mais je savais qu'avec un pas de plus, j'aurais le dos collé à la porte. Et je savais que mes chances de partir d'ici, diminuaient lentement, au fur et mesure qu'elle réduisait la distance entre nous.

J'ai soupiré, elle a gagné du terrain et j'allais bientôt rendre les armes.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Plus qu'un pas et elle ne pourrait plus fuir._

 _Le feu était attisé, le feu prenait de l'ampleur mais elle avait soudain renoncé en brisant notre élan et en balayant les braises d'un simple coup de pied. Je l'aurais laissé partir, si je n'avais aperçu l'hésitation dans ses yeux bleus. Je comprenais ses motivations mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle parte. Absolument aucune._

 _J'ai avancé d'un pas, elle a reculé, son dos s'est plaqué à la porte, j'ai approché mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien et je lui ai encore laissé le choix. Je l'ai senti trembler et lutter pour me résister._

 _« Emma, j'ai besoin que tu restes ce soir, je… »_

 _« Gina… je ne peux pas… » A-t-elle murmuré fébrilement._

 _« Je ne te savais pas autant de principes… »_

 _« Faut croire que si… »_

 _Elle avait dit ses mots en penchant légérement la tête pour n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ma bouche. Elle avait lâché la poignée et s'appuyait de tout son poids sur la porte pour s'éloigner de moi comme elle pouvait mais je la sentais faiblir seconde après seconde. Je la sentais capituler lentement alors j'ai déployé mes armes. J'ai déposé un baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou. J'ai recommencé en évitant délibérément ses lèvres. J'ai posé mes mains sur ses hanches pour la maintenir contre la porte. J'ai appuyé mon corps sur le sien en plongeant mes lèvres le long de sa clavicule, puis à la lisière du col de son t-shirt et j'en voulais plus, mais je me suis forcée à ralentir._

 _Je retenais mes gestes et plus je le faisais, plus l'attraction entre nous devenais grande et impossible à détourner. Elle était immobile, résistant toujours à l'envie de poser ses mains sur moi, résistant toujours à répondre à mes avances. Mon cœur allait exploser, le sang dans mes veines tapait en un bruit sourd qui remontait lourdement dans mes tempes et si elle ne craquait pas bientôt, j'allais le faire._

 _Et j'ai senti ses dernières résistances tomber à terre. J'ai senti qu'elle changeait d'avis. Et puis j'ai senti le monde s'inverser et sans rien comprendre, j'étais dos à la porte à mon tour. Elle a posé ses mains à plat sur la porte, de chaque côté de mon visage, bras tendus, regard fixé sur moi. Elle basculait son corps comme si elle hésitait encore, comme si elle se tortillait péniblement de douleur pour résister et me tenir tête, mais mon sourire en coin a fini par la convaincre._

 _« C'est comme ça que ça va se passer, maintenant ? Tu auras toujours raison de moi ? »_

 _« Si tu ne sais pas résister, ce n'est pas ma faute. »_

 _Elle a souri et basculé la tête en arrière comme si elle regrettait déjà d'être aussi faible. Et puis elle m'a rendu ma liberté et m'a tendu la main en guise de capitulation. Je l'ai prise et serré pour ne plus la lâcher._

 _Je l'ai guidé jusqu'à l'escalier, elle me suivait en silence. Pas un bruit, pas un murmure et pourtant nos cœurs s'emballaient d'une frénésie indescriptible._

 _Je l'ai guidé jusque dans ma chambre, j'ai refermé la porte, et dans le noir quasi-total, toujours sans un seul bruit, nous nous sommes retrouvées enlacées l'une contre l'autre, au plus près possible, plongeant dans un baiser sans fin. Nous nous séparions seulement pour s'aider à ôter nos vêtements, nous étouffions nos gémissements, nous retrouvions le contact de la peau de l'autre avec une envie quasi meurtrière. Nos sens se décuplaient et je sentais la moindre de ses douces caresses puis la pression de ses mains qui m'agrippait et me faisait valser comme dans une danse maladroite et empressée. Déjà presque entièrement dévêtues, nous arrivions au bord de mon lit et sans plus attendre, j'ai attrapé ses hanches et sa nuque et je l'ai basculé à la renverse._

 _Elle a étouffé un cri de surprise et m'a fusillé du regard. Même dans l'obscurité je pouvais voir le reflet brillant de ses yeux bleus même dans le noir, je voyais les courbes si fines et musclées de son corps et je savais qu'il n'y aurait plus qu'elle qui compterait pour moi. Ce sentiment que j'avais combattu pendant longtemps s'effaçait lentement. Je lui vouais un amour sans faille et une confiance sans borne._

 _Je me suis lentement penchée vers elle mais l'heure n'était plus au jeu de séduction et je l'ai senti immédiatement. Elle a pris son élan et a renversé la situation. Elle m'a bloqué sur le dos et a entreprit de me dévêtir des derniers vestiges de ma tenue._

 _Et une fois totalement à sa merci, le temps s'est écoulé différemment, comme plongées dans un autre univers qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, un univers fait de délices et de plaisirs dont elle m'avait ouvert les portes et dont je ne me lassais plus d'y retourner._

 _Elle seule savait comment réjouir mon corps et elle s'en empressa avec douceur, caressant ces endroits qui me faisaient frissonner et perdre la tête, parcourant ma peau de ses baiser humides pour enfin s'attarder entre mes jambes en savourant chaque instant et chaque sursaut involontaire de ma part._

 _Elle me plongeait dans un monde où rien n'existait, si ce n'est nos deux corps, l'un contre l'autre, empressés de s'aimer. Si j'avais su la séduire et la retenir, elle avait de toute évidence le dessus, quand il s'agissait d'amour pur et dur. Elle m'enchainait sans avoir besoin de liens. Elle m'enivrait de ces tendres attentions, elle était plus douce et câline que d'ordinaire - sans doute parce que l'on était chez moi, dans ma chambre pour la première fois - et elle m'emportait dans ce courant brûlant entre délectation et prudence._

 _J'avais besoin de l'embrasser et je l'ai prié de me rejoindre. Son corps s'est posé sur le mien et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me cambrer. Nos bouches se sont retrouvées avec avidité et nos corps se joignaient lentement l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils étaient faits pour se trouver et se comprendre sans que l'on ait à réfléchir._

 _Cette nuit-là, nous avons pris notre temps, nos gestes étaient lents et mesurés, et nos baisers plus tendres, comme si nos lèvres se racontaient une belle histoire. Et nous ne cessions de nous regarder dans les yeux et de savourer ensemble chaque seconde, chaque exquise seconde qui nous séparait de l'extase qu'elle retardait comme une douce torture. Comme pour me punir de l'avoir fait rester, elle m'obligea à étouffer mes cris dans les oreillers. Elle m'obligea à supporter ses caresses exacerbées. Je ne savais pas comment elle pouvait être si douce en m'insufflant autant de force et de passion. Je ne savais pas comment contrôler les pulsions qu'elle éveillait en moi, alors quand je n'ai plus eu le choix, j'ai succombé à ce désir primaire qui ne demandait qu'à m'envahir tout entière._

 _Et quand mes forces m'abandonnèrent, quand mon corps se plongeant sans volonté dans l'étreinte de ses bras, ne pouvait plus s'animer quand mon être tout entier était aussi fort que fragile, je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'elle que je voulais aimer. Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour me faire ressentir ça._

 _Le temps de retrouver mon souffle, le temps de retrouver un peu de lucidité et d'énergie et j'eue une envie folle de me venger._

 **Emma Swan :**

Entre ses courbes parfaites, la douceur de sa peau et celle de ses draps en satin, je ne voulais plus partir, mais le jour allait se lever bien trop vite. Il était très tard ou bien beaucoup trop tôt.

En tout cas, trop tôt pour qu'Henry me trouve ici, à cette heure-là. Il avait peut-être déjà tout compris mais il fallait y allait en douceur.

J'étais dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule, caressant la rondeur de ses seins. Et je ne voulais pas partir. Je me sentais bien, à l'aise et en sécurité, je me sentais à ma place. Je ne voulais pas la quitter à l'aube comme l'illégitime qui se sauve comme une voleuse, et je commençais à comprendre pourquoi elle avait eu tant de mal à partir de chez moi en pleine nuit – et même en pleine journée. Et je comprenais que je n'avais aidé en rien en la retenant toujours un peu plus, à grand renfort de baisers langoureux et de mine de chien battu.

Elle avait été si magnifique cette nuit, en silence et en finesse. Nous avions appris à partager de nouveaux délices qui me laissaient épuisée de plaisir. Elle avait laissé sa joie et sa passion s'animer sur moi, j'avais l'impression que toutes les tensions qui nous avaient hanté plus tôt, avaient disparues et que nous étions totalement libérées de nos angoisses, totalement dénuées de stresse et complétement consciente de nos actes. Nous étions sereines, enlacées l'une et l'autre dans la douceur, et après avoir entraperçut ce nouvel avenir, je pouvais enfin le toucher du bout des doigts.

Je m'efforçais de garder les yeux ouverts ou bien le sommeil m'aurait emporté. J'ai déposé de légers baisers dans son cou et sur sa joue, et j'ai senti un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'endormait lentement.

« Il faut que j'y aille… » Ais-je murmuré.

Elle a soupiré avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas qu'Henry me trouve ici. Je pense que c'est trop tôt. » Ai-je argumenté.

« Hm… Je suis d'accords avec toi… seulement je … »

« Crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de quitter cette chambre mais… »

« Je sais. »

Je l'ai embrassé en jouant avec ses lèvres, en savourant cet instant et en le gravant dans ma mémoire pour qu'il me contente jusqu'à demain. Malgré la fatigue, mes mains avaient envie de s'égarer de nouveau sur ce corps parfait mais j'ai pris sur moi, j'ai rassemblé mon courage pour m'écarter de son corps nu à moitié recouvert de draps fins.

Elle a allumé sa lampe de chevet et j'ai retrouvé mes vêtements. Je les ai enfilés à la hâte. Elle a mis un peignoir et m'a raccompagné à la porte, et par chance Henry ne s'était pas réveillé pendant que l'on descendait les escaliers.

« Rentre bien. A demain. » Me dit-elle d'une petite voix avec un dernier baiser sur le pas de la porte.

« Passe une bonne nuit. »

« Ce qu'il en reste. »

« Ça, ce n'est pas … de ma faute. » Lui chuchotais-je en m'éloignant dans l'allée avec ce sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à elle seule.

Je suis rentrée un peu par hasard, parce que mon subconscient savait où j'habitais. J'étais portée par ses tendres caresses qui me collaient encore à la peau, comme son odeur et l'empreinte de ses lèvres. J'étais comme droguée de ses baisers fiévreux et même si cela me déchirait le cœur de la quitter au petit matin, je gardais en moi des images d'elle qui ne s'effaceraient jamais.

J'avais l'espoir qu'un jour, je n'aurais pas à rentrer chez moi je rêvais d'un jour où l'on serait ensemble jusqu'au réveil. Mais pour l'instant, je rentrais chez moi avec le soleil qui pointait de timides rayons dans le ciel, le soleil qui se levait sur un nouveau jour, et pour moi, un nouveau départ.


	20. Jour 52

**Trois semaines plus tard.**

 **Jour 52. Samedi.**

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais passé les dernières semaines à m'arracher les cheveux pour être prête à temps. J'avais travaillé comme une forcenée pour que tout soit parfait mais j'avais perdu un temps monstre à penser à elle. Plus d'angoisse, ni de doute, ni de peur irréfléchie mais j'étais hantée par cette folie charmante qui ne me quittait jamais. Je pensais sans arrêt à elle, et Henry, qui ne parlait que de sa « nouvelle maman », ne m'aidait pas._

 _Je lui avais fait promettre - pour l'instant - de n'en parler à personne, pour ne pas mettre notre Sherif préféré mal à l'aise. Je lui avais aussi confié que Ruby et Belle était au courant mais qu'il ne fallait pas trop en discuter, même avec elles. Alors, comme il ne disait rien à personne, comme il jouait le jeu et gardait pour lui ce précieux secret, c'est à moi qu'il parlait d'elle et elle obsédait mes pensées nuit et jour._

 _Avec Emma, nous avions pris le temps de trouver des moments pour nous, entre mes préparatifs et ses gardes, on arrivait quand même à se voir et la passion entre nous, dont j'avais eu peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, était toujours aussi brûlante. Mais il y avait bien plus que cela entre nous, il y avait des moments de calme et de sérénité, se confiant l'une à l'autre sur notre passé, un peu plus en détail, parfois plus évasives, selon les sujets. Nous avions appris à nous connaitre vraiment, souvent lorsque nos corps se reposaient de nos folies, nous discutions de tout et de rien, de nos passions, de nos angoisses, de ces petites choses qui nous égaillent la vie ou bien de nos peurs d'enfant. Nous parlions de nos vies passées, de nos espérances, de nos pires cauchemars et de nos rêves les plus fous. Emma avait toujours ce regard lointain quand elle évoquait son passé, il lui était encore si douloureux que souvent je préférais habilement changer de sujet, pour l'orienter sur Henry et cette joie de les voir réunis._

 _Quelques jours après leurs retrouvailles, j'avais réuni mes hommes de confiance pour organiser Thanksgiving. J'avais vu les choses en grand, et portée par cet amour naissant, je voyais cette soirée prendre des allures de bal d'Automne, entre le rustique et le classieux. J'avais une idée bien précise en tête à présent, et je devais juste me concentrer et travailler pour y parvenir._

 _J'avais vu mes employés souffler devant la somme de travail annoncé mais j'avais vu aussi leur envie de bien faire pour réaliser mes souhaits, et ceci, sans que j'aie à les menacer ou les augmenter. Ils fuyaient moins mon regard, nos conversations étaient plus aisées, je ne sais pas mais je pense que je m'améliorais en relations humaines. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils s'étaient mis au boulot dès l'après-midi même et ils avaient tenu les délais pour arranger la grange où devais se dérouler la fête. J'avais bien entendu leurs murmures quand j'avais énoncé mon désir de faire la réception dans cette grange et non à l'endroit habituel, mais je n'en avais pas tenue compte. J'avais eu cette idée en surprenant un jour Emma, en train de faire son jogging sur ce petit chemin de terre, pendant que je revenais de la station-service située à la lisière de la ville. Elle était là, debout, dégourdissant ses muscles surchauffés avec son chien affalé à ses pieds. Je l'ai vu, le regard perdu vers le champ et cette grange délabrée._

 _Et me voilà, à l'aube de ce jour de Thanksgiving, au milieu de cette salle des fêtes qui n'en était pas une, mais qui n'avait plus rien d'une vieille grange abandonnée. Il ne restait que de menus détails à régler mais ça me prendrait le reste de la matinée pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Et j'étais nerveuse._

 _Nous avions métamorphosé la grange en ruine, seule au milieu d'un champs en friche. Charles et Stan French avait dégagé une allée jusqu'aux portes de la grange et installé un long tapis rouge au sol les côtés du chemin étaient décorés de charrettes, de brouettes et de grands paniers en osier remplis de gerbes de blé et de fleurs de saison, de légumes anciens et de grosses citrouilles, ainsi que de gros ballots de foin parsemé un peu partout. A l'entrée il y avait une arche faite de branches, de feuillages et de petits bourgeons rouges et oranges._

 _A l'intérieur, ils avaient ratissé le sol en terre et l'on recouvert par un lino à l'aspect de lattes de parquet, façon vieux chêne. Puis nous avions disposé d'énormes tapis rouges, d'autres crèmes, ornementé de beaux liserés brodés partout au sol. Ensuite, tout autour de la piste de danse, les tables rondes avaient été dressées par mes soins : services trois assiettes impeccables, verres étincelants, serviettes pliées en forme de cygne, cartons nominatifs écrits à la main, à l'encre et à la plume._

 _Au fond de la grange, où se tenait les vestiges d'une vieille cheminée en pierre, j'avais fait monter une estrade pour le groupe de jeunes qui jouait au Rabbit Hole et qui animerait la soirée de leur jazz élégant et pimpant. Nous avions accroché de grands lustres aux poutres du plafond pour éclairer chaque table, ainsi que des guirlandes, nous avions décorés les piliers et les poutres avec des fleurs et des branchages d'automne, assortis aux centres tables et à l'arche dans l'entrée, évidement. J'avais été présente à chaque étape, je leur avais donné des plans d'action et j'avais été là pour les aider, j'avais mis la main à pâte, j'étais assez fière de moi, pour une fois, je n'avais fait que déléguer et râler quand ça n'allait pas. Nous avions travaillé en équipe et j'étais portée par une joie que je connaissais très mal, la collaboration._

 _Je soupirais, seule au milieu de la salle, soulagé d'avoir pratiquement gagner mon pari. J'espérais que tout le monde trouverait cela beau, et en secret j'espérais perdre mon statut d'Autorité suprême et inabordable. J'espérais, ce soir, dévoiler cette nouvelle facette de moi qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et un brin d'angoisse me submergea. J'avais organisé cette fête de Thanksgiving tous les ans depuis je-ne-sais même plus combien de temps, et j'avais toujours fait cela dans la même salle des fêtes, la salle municipale, j'avais toujours décoré les tables et les lieux avec beaucoup d'élégance et de sophistication, avec un brin de narcissique, un brin trop classique et trop pompeux pour eux, mais juste assez pour moi et mon égo. Mais en revanche, ce soir, j'espérais que le tout soit authentique et charmant. J'avais eu envie de faire autrement._

 _Charles était arrivé avec le reste du matériel dont on avait besoin dans les 'cuisines' à l'arrière de la grange, suivit de Ruby et Granny avec les plats qu'elle avait préparé et ceux que j'avais commandé à un grand traiteur – oui tout de même. Ruby m'aida à étaler une grande nappe rouge sur la table du buffet et il était temps de sortir les sauts à champagne, les petits napperons blancs, les dernières compositions de fleurs fraiches et les saladiers géants qui orneraient le grand buffet. Tout se mettait en place avant l'heure d'arriver des invités que j'avais prévu, sur les cartons d'invitation, pour 18 heures._

 _Le temps défilait à toute allure en ce milieu d'après-midi. Je m'activais pour finir dans les temps sous les hurlements de Ruby qui me répétait que c'était parfait ainsi. Je me souviens d'avoir levé les yeux au ciel devant son habituel refrain : '' C'est très bien comme c'est !'' puis je me souviens avoir ri avec elle. Depuis quelques temps, nos rapports n'étaient plus aussi froids, ils étaient même amicaux mais toujours discrets. Elle gardait notre secret, je lui faisais confiance et je pouvais lui adresser de simples sourires sincères sans qu'elle ne s'en méfie, je pouvais rire avec elle et parfois même me laisser aller à d'ironiques remarques sans pour autant me sentir gênée. J'aimais bien ce nouveau comportement vis-à-vis de moi, et à mon tour j'avais cessé de la juger pour ses jupes trop courtes, ses décolletés plongeants et s'inélégance de son langage. Elle était drôle et sûr d''elle, je commençais même à beaucoup l'apprécier._

 _Tout me semblait pratiquement prêt effectivement, alors j'ai remercié les courageux qui m'avaient aidé et leur ai donné congés. Je me suis retrouvée seule, tatillonnant encore sur quelques détails auxquels je devais être seule à attacher de l'importance, comme la position d'une gerbe de blé dans un vase, ou l'agencement des plateaux sur le buffet, j'étais concentrée et elle m'a fait sursautée._

 _« Salut ! »_

 _Je me suis retournée en reconnaissant sa voix en écho dans la grange._

 _« Em' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

 _Elle a traversé la salle immensément vide pour me rejoindre près du buffet. Elle portait le regard sur l'ensemble de la salle en faisant le tour sur elle-même, avec de grands yeux et un petit sourire en coin._

 _« Pas grand-chose. Je venais voir si tu avais besoin d'une aide de dernière minute. »_

 _« Je t'ai dit au téléphone, tout à l'heure, que je m'en sortais. »_

 _« Je vois ça… Regina… Ce que tu as fait de cet endroit … c'est vraiment … magnifique ! »_

 _« Hm… merci. » Ai-je murmuré en rougissant._

 _Nous gardions nos distances, nous en avions pris l'habitude dans les lieux publiques depuis ces dernières semaines et j'avais presque appris à résister à l'aimant qui me gouvernait en sa présence et m'attirait toujours plus près d'elle._

 _« Tu es seule ? »_

 _« Oui Ruby, Stan et Charles sont partis se préparer. »_

 _Elle a fait un pas vers moi et a tendu les bras. Je m'y suis glissée volontiers en acceptant ce baiser qu'elle m'invitait discrètement à partager comme si nous pouvions être surprise à tout moment. Et puis on s'est séparé brusquement en entendant un énorme bouquant qui venait de l'allée. Florent et ses musiciens débarquaient avec leur matériel pour s'installer pour la soirée._

 _« Tu n'as vraiment besoin de rien ? » Demanda-t-elle en reculant d'un pas._

 _« Non, je te remercie. »_

 _« A toute à l'heure » A-t-elle dit en s'éloignant._

 _« Tenue de soirée exigée ! » Lui ai-je rappelé._

 _Elle s'est retournée avec une moue boudeuse, adorable, et puis elle a disparu après avoir salué au passage le groupe de musiciens dans l'entrée de la grange._

 _Elle me manquait déjà, et ça me faisait cet effet-là à chaque fois que l'on se croisait en ville. C'était fou de s'habituer à une chose insupportable, mais ça me rappelait combien j'avais envie d'être avec elle et de la retrouver plus tard. Ça me rappelait que ce soir, au milieu de la foule, j'allais la revoir._

 **Emma Swan :**

J'ai tourné en ville sans savoir quoi faire, les heures passaient lentement comme pour me torturer. C'était fou comme j'avais besoin de la voir chaque jour sans exception même si parfois nos rencontres étaient de trop courte durée, mon Dieu que j'aimais ça.

Nous avions joué de malice et de discrétion ces dernières semaines, la retrouver en catimini dans les coins sombres de la ville étaient excitant. Nous avions savouré des heures de déjeunée volées dans ma maison, sans manger elle connaissait des endroits où se promener sans croiser personne, nous avions partagé un tas de petits secrets dont j'avais perdu le compte, mais j'espérais que ce soir, dans le feutré de l'ambiance de sa réception, j'allais pouvoir me ravir de sa présence à mes côtés sans trop me cacher.

J'ai ramassé quelques vestiges d'Halloween, qui trainaient encore au ras des champs, oubliés par des employés municipaux trop peu minutieux, tout en repensant à cette journée fantastique. J'avais toujours adoré Halloween, le seul jour de l'année où tu peux être tout ce que tu veux sauf toi-même. Dans mon adolescence, c'était devenu la meilleure nuit de l'année pour les arnaques. Mais passons. Cette année avait été différente, à Storybrook, je l'avais joué rétro et j'avais enfilé un vieux costume authentique de Sherif, à l'ancienne : gros ceinturon marron, révolver et munitions factices, chemise kaki ultra cintrée, étoile sur la poitrine, vieux Stetson sur la tête, bottes hautes et pointues. J'étais, pour la première fois, restée moi-même, en fait.

Regina avait failli s'étouffer en me voyant, mais Madame n'avait aucun costume, si ce n'est son habituel élégance, dans une robe entièrement noire au col relevé, et décolleté en V, telle la Méchante Reine qu'elle n'était pas. Elle avait, pour la première fois, à moitié joué le jeu, mais à en voir la tête des jeunes enfants sortir de son jardin, c'était efficace. Henry s'était déguisé en voleur, en pyjama rayé blanc et noir sans qu'on se concerte le moins du monde. Sa mère m'avait pourtant dit qu'il hésitait encore entre le costume d'Harry Potter et celui de Luke Skywalker, idées qu'il avait de tout évidence, finies par mettre de côté. Quand il m'avait ouvert la porte, j'ai éclaté de rire et je lui ai passé les menottes sous le rire amusé mais discret de Regina.

J'avais allégé sa mère de cette corvée et j'avais volontiers joué le jeu, elle nous avait regardé partir dans la rue, entouré d'une ribambelle d'enfants déguisés courant en tous sens dans la ville. J'avais aimé ce jour-là, même si tout le monde pensa que ce pauvre Henry n'avait pas d'autres amis, que le nouveau Shérif un peu naïf. Pourtant, pour nous, ça avait un moment bien particulier de complicité et découverte. Et puis vers la fin de soirée, Henry s'était fait de nouveaux amis, il avait eu un franc succès en prisonniers avec moi sur ses talons. Cette journée avait été pour lui, une journée fantastique, m'avait-il chuchoter le soir au moment du couché alors que j'étais resté diner chez eux.

Mais aujourd'hui, on célébrait une autre fête, je suis repassée au Poste par acquis de conscience avant de rentrer promener le chien et de me préparer. Thanksgiving. C'était une fête de famille, une fête communautaire. Généralement, je me contentais d'aller au ciné ce jour-là, en achetant un sandwich à la dinde sur le chemin du retour. Parfois, je passais en coup de vent, au buffet organisé pour l'occasion par les femmes de certains collègues officiers, qui me priaient toujours de rester plus longtemps. Souvent, je passais la soirée seule, à errer dans la ville, à assister aux théâtres de rue avec les autres sans-familles comme moi, généralement je me gavais de marrons chauds et je rentrais chez moi regarder le match.

Cette année marquait encore une grosse différence. Je repensais à Régina, et Henry, à l'engagement que je tenais secret et qui pourtant avait tellement d'importance. Je me devais de ne pas leur faire honte. Tenue de soirée exigée, avait-elle dit. Cette fois-ci, je ne comptais pas me torturer avec ça, je ne comptais faire de crise de nerfs, alors j'ai trainé devant la fenêtre, vue sur la mer, en fumant une cigarette comme si j'avais l'éternité devant moi. Et en prenant tout mon temps, un vieux relent de doute s'insinua en moi. Cette petite voix, que je n'avais pas entendu depuis des jours et des jours, depuis près de trois semaines, revenait me hanter sournoisement. Elle me susurrait à l'oreille des absurdités, comme si elle voulait ruiner le bon en avant que j'avais fait. Elle me demandait si j'étais vraiment prête pour tout ça. Elle me demandait si je saurais retenir mes regards à l'égard du Maire pour ne pas nous trahir. Elle me suggérait de partir avant de faire honte à tout le monde et de causer des dommages irréparables.

J'ai ravalé mes angoisses et je me suis dépêché de filer sous la douche. Quelque temps plus tard, en costume cintré noir avec mes plus hauts talons chemise blanche parfaitement à ma taille cravate fine et noire cheveux en chignon impeccable, léger trait de maquillage, ombre à paupière nuancée, lèvres en rouge vif et note de parfum, j'étais fin prête.

Le résultat était pas mal mais m'avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que je ne l'avais imaginé. J'étais en retard et la plupart des invités, autrement dit la moitié de la ville, devait être arrivé maintenant, même si dans ce genre d'événement tout le monde arrive au compte goute bien après l'heure prévue. Mais connaissant Madame le Maire et sa réputation, je ne pensais pas que beaucoup se permette un vrai retard. Et je ne voulais en aucun cas me faire remarquer en arrivant la dernière.

J'ai attrapé un long manteau noir et une épaisse écharpe rouge, mes clefs, mon carton d'invitation et mon téléphone, et j'ai filé en voiture jusqu'à la grange perdue au milieu des champs, lieu de réception peu banal. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout le long de la route, j'avais le cœur battant et des sueurs froides. Les réceptions, les bals, les gala de charité, tout ça me mettait toujours mal à l'aise et m'ennuyait, et souvent je tentais d'y échapper, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. J'étais stressée de la retrouver au milieu de toute la foule. D'un seul coup, je ne me sentais plus capable de jouer le jeu. D'un seul coup, mes angoisses remontaient, j'aurais pu faire demi-tour, comme ça sur un de mes fameux coups de tête, j'aurais pu repartir chez moi, ne pas aller à cette fête, et j'aurai pu tout aussi bien, faire mes bagages et déguerpir de Storybrook – en promettant à Henry de revenir très vite le voir. Sur le trajet, ce sentiment d'être lamentable et de ne rien avoir à faire ici, me surprit, au point de m'en nouer la gorge.

J'avais peur de nous trahir, j'avais peur de lui faire honte, j'avais envie de faire demi-tour autant que de poursuivre ma route. J'avais eu un aperçu de ce qu'elle avait réalisé pour cette fête de Thanksgiving et je voulais voir le résultat avec les lumières allumées, avec les musiciens et le buffet installé et surtout, je voulais la voir elle, dans la tenue qu'elle porterait pour l'occasion. Elle avait passé tant de temps à mettre tout en place, elle avait tant d'énergie que je ne pouvais pas louper ça. Mais j'avais encore l'empreinte du doute en moi, comme un reflexe de survie qui nous tire par la manche et nous fait réfléchir, nous fait tellement douter qu'il faille s'arrêter et respirer pour prendre une décision. J'étais donc arrêté à un carrefour, les mains cramponnées au volant, la tête lourde, j'avais encore le choix. J'étais éprise d'un stress immense et mal placé et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je suis sortie de mon auto en claquant la porte violement, j'ai fait quelques pas en tournant en rond comme un fauve en cage alors que j'étais libre de mes mouvements, je me sentais oppressée, je combattais encore mes vieux démons, je luttais encore pour trouver ma voie et puis j'ai regardé le ciel, les nuages de sont dissipés au-dessus de moi et des milliers d'étoiles sont apparues comme pour me dire qu'il fallait que j'y crois, que j'y crois vraiment. J'ai retrouvé mon courage dans cette voute d'étincelles céleste, j'ai respiré et j'ai réfléchit plus calmement.

Ces moments de doutes me perturbaient, je les détestais mais aujourd'hui, je crois que ça me poussait en avant. Fuir, lâchement dans leur dos, en laissant un petit mot d'excuse ? Ce n'était pas digne de moi. J'avais pris des risques et ça m'avait conduit dans les bras de Regina Mills. Alors je devais continuer, quitte à prendre de plus grands risques encore. Alors je suis remonté en voiture et j'ai été tout droit, comme indiqué sur le carton d'invitation.

Arrivée sur la route du champ, le contraste m'a saisi, je voyais déjà au loin la grange s'illuminer et les lieux remuer de vie. J'étais déjà passée par ici de nuit en patrouille, ou bien en faisant mon jogging, et cet endroit était désert et glauque mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, le champ rayonnait de lumière tamisée. Je me suis arrêtée à la file devant le chemin qui menait à la grange et un jeune homme m'a ouvert la portière. Je lui ai laissé mes clefs, en le prévenant que la première accrochait un peu, et je l'ai regardé partir difficilement au volant de ma petite voiture jaune. Il a disparu dans un champ aménagé en parking un peu plus loin et je me suis retournée vers le chemin tracé d'un tapis rouge et éclairé de gros spots fixés au sol.

Tout était magnifique, de bon goût et ravissant, les charrettes de foin, les citrouilles, les fleurs. J'ai franchi l'arche de feuillages et je sentais déjà les effluves de la fête, l'odeur du vin et des plats, les arômes de fleurs et de bougies. J'ai observé la salle, il y avait beaucoup de monde, certains déjà attablé à leur place, d'autres discutant et riant par-ci par-là, le groupe se chauffait avec quelques essais d'accords avant d'attaquer un nouveau morceau, des enfants couraient en tous sens, et des affamés dévoraient du regard les longues tables du buffet. Ils respiraient tous la joie et la bonne humeur et c'était impressionnant d'entrer dans ce qui était, il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, une simple grange abimée.

Les lustres, les bougies et les guirlandes de lanternes éclairaient la salle d'une lueur désuète et chaleureuse ; les bouquets de fleurs en centre de table, les guirlandes de feuillages sur les poutres en bois, les larges et épais tapis rouges et beiges au sol rendaient parfaitement l'idée d'un cocon automnal où il fait bon passé ces soirées les plus froides. L'ambiance était presque magique, l'atmosphère enchanteur comme lors d'un bal dans un pays féerique. Comme si j'avais l'impression de voir des étincelles voler dans les airs. Le tout était teinté de charme et de chaleur. A y regarder de plus près, il n'y avait pas que moi qui semblait impressionné par tout ce décorum.

Tout étincelait de milles petites lueurs, les couleurs chaudes des décorations, les flammes des bougies et des lanternes, le cristallin des verres à pied, le goût du vin servit par un charmant jeune homme en costume trois pièces, réchauffaient les cœurs et portaient les sourires sur les lèvres. Tout était réellement magnifique et la fête de Thanksgiving semblait déjà adoucir la vie de chacun, au moins pour une soirée.

J'ai déposé mon manteau au vestiaire sans trop faire attention à l'hôtesse, j'étais subjuguée par tant d'élégance et de raffinement mêlé à un soupçon de confortable chaleur de chalet de montagne, au point que je n'ai pas vu Ruby me sauter dessus.

« Saluuut ! »

« Oh ! Rub ! Salut ! » Ai-je dit en sursautant.

Je l'ai regardé de haut en bas et elle a fait de même. Elle portait une robe rouge parfaitement indécente, parfaite pour sa fine taille et ses longues jambes, extrêmement courte, dos ouvert et particulièrement sexy.

« Granny t'as laissé sortir comme ça ? » Lui ai-je chuchoté en riant.

« Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix ! Et toi … tu es… à tomber ! Regina va en faire une attaque. » A-t-elle répondu avec un clin d'œil.

« Mais tais-toi, voyons ! » Ais-je hurlé en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.

Je la cherchais du regard mine de rien, je la cherchais dans la foule entre deux sourires et deux présentations avec quelques honnêtes citoyens qui cherchaient à me rencontrer ou me saluer. Ruby me tenait le bras et nous avancions lentement vers le tableau du plan de table, enfin libéré par un couple de charmants petits retraités, qui avait sans doute eu du mal à se repérer.

Je les regardais s'éloigner bras dessus, bras dessous et puis j'ai reporté mon regard vers la piste, puis vers le buffet mais je ne la trouvais toujours pas. La salle était immense, je n'en voyais pas le fond, ni le bar, ni la scène, et j'allais m'y perdre quand Ruby me sortit de mes songes.

« Eh bien, à la table du Maire, tu en a de la chance ! »

« Hein ?! Quoi ?! Tu déconnes ?! » Ais-je hurlé en me retournant pour voir le plan.

« Oui, oui, Emma Swan est à la table du Maire… avec son fils et les aut… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai vu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait passé par la tête ? »

« Hm moi, j'ai une petite idée, elle veut t'avoir sous la main toute la soirée ! »

« Mais tais-toi, bon sang ! »

Je l'ai attrapé par le bras pour laisser la place au groupe qui arrivait derrière nous et on s'est faufilé dans la foule. Je la cherchais toujours, envers et contre tout, je la cherchais mais à la place, c'est Henry qui m'a trouvé.

Il m'a sauté dans les bras et je me suis maudit d'avoir mis ces talons hauts mais j'ai gardé mon équilibre en toute dignité. Je l'ai embrassé avant de le reposer à terre. J'ai vu quelques regards curieux autour de moi mais sans plus car Ruby à mes côtés attirait tous les regards.

« Bonsoir Ma…Emma. » A-t-il dit en se couvrant la bouche.

« Salut Gamin. Tu es très élégant ce soir. » Ais-je dit avec un clin d'œil, en ajustant sa cravate qu'il avait déjà négligemment desserrée.

« Merci. »

« Où est ta mère ? » Ais-je dit sans pouvoir m'empêcher plus longtemps de poser la question.

« Là-bas. »

Il m'a montré du doigt un groupe d'hommes en costumes sombres près du bar, j'ai reconnu les membres du conseil et parmi eux, Regina Mills. J'ai posé mes yeux sur elle et j'ai su qu'elle m'avait trouvé la première. Elle me regardait déjà, peut-être même depuis mon arrivée. Son regard était sans équivoque et m'incendiait sur place, je sentais littéralement le feu dans ses yeux en train de me bruler la peau. Elle était sublime et plus rien ne m'atteignait, ni la musique, ni les discussions alentours, ni Ruby, ni Henry, plus rien n'existait si ce n'est cette femme, au milieu de la foule.

Elle était incontestablement la plus belle femme de l'assemblée et tous ces vautours qui lui tournaient autour, ne me donnait qu'envie de les chasser à grands coups de pied. Alors j'ai tout oublié et j'ai fendu la foule qui semblait se dégager sur mon passage, j'ai marché d'un pas lent mais assuré jusqu'à leur hauteur, j'ai marché sans cesser de la regarder.

Elle était rayonnante de grâce et de beauté, bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire et je crois qu'à cet instant, je tombais amoureuse pour la deuxième fois de Regina Mills. Pour la deuxième fois, mon cœur s'emportait vers elle, je lui étais dévouée corps et âme. Elle avait l'allure d'une grande dame, d'une Reine parmi tous ses sujets, elle avait cette hauteur naturelle sur le reste du monde et cette beauté ténébreuse qui la rendait inatteignable pour tous les autres habitants de cette Terre, excepté moi.

Elle portait une longue robe noire, aux légers reflets scintillants quand elle était en mouvement, et c'était tout simplement splendide. Cette fameuse robe noire était extrêmement échancrée, dévoilant la naissance de sa poitrine parfaite avec des bretelles fines - dont celle de gauche retenue par une broche faite de diamants et de pierre noires - longue jusqu'aux chevilles et fendue sur le côté droit jusqu'à mi-cuisse, dévoilant le galbe de sa jambe et une paire de hauts talons à la semelle rouge. Elle portait une parure de ravissants bijoux en argent et diamants, collier, bracelet et boucles d'oreille assortis qui la rendait encore plus éblouissante.

Son visage était soigneusement maquillé, ses yeux bordés de noir et ce léger fard à paupières nuancé de gris-argenté et de mauve, accentuaient et sublimaient ses traits déjà parfaits. Elle étincelait d'élégance et de raffinement. Elle était sublime et je me demandais comment mes jambes supportaient encore mon poids tant il me semblait perdre pied mais j'ai continué d'avancer pour voler à son secours.

Je me suis approchée et j'ai toussé pour que ces messieurs s'écartent. Elle, elle ne me quittait pas des yeux depuis quelques minutes, ne semblant même plus écouter leurs conversations.

« Hm, hm, bonsoir. »

« Oh, bonsoir, Sherif ! » Ont-ils dit, tout sourire, sans connaitre le fond de mes pensées.

J'ai simplement hoché la tête pour porter mon regard sur elle et rien que sur elle.

« Je suis désolé Messieurs mais j'ai besoin de vous emprunter notre hôte de ce soir… »

Ils m'ont regardé étrangement, en poussant quelques grognements réprobateurs. Ils n'appréciaient pas que je leur ôte la présence tant estimée de Madame le Maire alors j'ai renchéri au hasard.

« Question de sécurité vous comprenez… » Ais-je dis en lui offrant mon bras.

Elle m'a fusillé du regard et nous nous sommes éloignées bras dessus, bras dessous.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux pour me sortir de là ? »

« Je… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu… »

Elle s'est arrêté quelques mètres plus loin, pour me regarder sans comprendre.

« J'ai du mal à réfléchir, Regina, tu es … sublime… » Ais-je avoué avec un léger sourire pendant que mes yeux divaguaient sur son corps.

Elle s'est radoucie et a même souri. Elle était si belle que je ne regrettais pas d'être venue – j'en oubliais même sur le champ cette idée de faire demi-tour qui m'avait subitement tiraillée un peu plus tôt. Ses yeux pétillaient et je dû ravaler mon sourire sous peine d'être démasquer bien avant l'heure et j'imaginais déjà les difficultés que j'allais avoir à garder mon calme, car dans cette tenue, elle me rendait sourde à la raison et aveugle au bon sens.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'étais rentrée me changer et m'apprêter pour la soirée, heureusement j'avais déjà tout anticipé. J'ai aidé Henry avec son costume et sa cravate et nous avons rejoint le lieu de réception avant 18 heures, pour briefer les jeunes que j'avais engagé comme voiturier, sommelier et serveurs. Les musiciens s'accordaient et allaient commencer leur set à mon signal, qui n'allait plus trop tarder avec l'arrivée des premiers invités._

 _Tout était en place et déjà les premiers habitants entraient dans la salle pour découvrir les lieux totalement transformés. Ils découvraient aussi dans l'entrée, le panneau du plan de table avec leurs noms. Je me détendais un peu en les accueillant les uns après les autres, avant de retourner dans la remise, réaménagée en 'cuisine' pour le stock du buffet, les frigos et les caisses de vin et de champagne. J'avais besoin de surveiller que tout soit parfaitement prêt et que mes jeunes commis aient tout en main. Je savais pertinemment que j'allais vouloir tout superviser tout au long de la soirée sans jamais vraiment arriver à me détendre._

 _Puis j'ai dû aller me fondre dans la foule, serrer des mains et retrouver mes conseillers pour leur traditionnel toast. Je portais cette ville à bras le corps et eux se réjouissait de leurs noms sur une plaque en or aux portes de la Mairie et passaient leur temps sur leurs bateaux ou à jouer au golf. Je le ne les supportais plus mais il fallait encore jouer le jeu quelques minutes avant de trouver une quelconque excuse pour m'éclipser._

 _La fête commençait bien, tout le monde discutait joyeusement, se complimentant chacun leurs tours pour leurs élégances et leurs beaux habits, tous étaient heureux de se retrouver et de partager cette fameuse soirée. Les gens prenaient doucement place à table avec un verre de vin ou un bon whisky à la main, les musiciens avaient parfaitement saisit le rythme et l'ambiance que je voulais pour la soirée, ils suivaient mon programme presque à la lettre, en reprenant du Eric Clapton, du Steve Cole ou encore du Walter Beasley. Blues, guitare, jazz, piano, saxophone, note de classique, slow langoureux et un brin de soul, les notes s'accordaient parfaitement au tanin du vin. Les lueurs et la chaleur des lieux étaient tels que je les avais imaginés et je soufflais intérieurement d'y être parvenue._

 _Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié les conversations de mes conseillers et je surveillais du coin de l'œil l'entrée tardive du Sherif Swan. L'invitée la plus attendue de cette soirée, à mes yeux, n'était autre qu'Emma et je m'impatientais de la voir arriver._

 _Et, du fond de la salle, près du bar où le jeune serveur était déjà débordé, j'ai vu défilé toute ma liste d'invité mais toujours pas d'Emma Swan. Mon cœur se languissait de voir son visage, et se déchirait dès qu'un invité passait le pas de la porte sous l'arche de feuilles d'automne. La nuit tombait, la salle était remplie et j'avais soudain peur qu'elle ait renoncé à venir ou qu'elle eut un empêchement. J'ai même eu une éphémère peur panique à l'idée qu'elle ait pris fuite pendant que je ne pouvais pas la rattraper – mais j'ai vite chassé cette absurde idée._

 _Et puis soudain, mon visage s'illumina discrètement, elle était arrivée._

 _Elle était bel et bien là, tout en sobriété mais d'une élégance indescriptible. La beauté extrêmement féminine des traits de son visage sublimés de maquillage parfaitement dosé, la rigueur de son costume d'homme taillé pour sa fine taille de femme, le tout contrasté par ses talons hauts, ses boutons de manchettes en argent assortis à une parure de bracelets à grosse mailles et ce sourire rouge écarlate ravageur, la rendait splendide. Elle avait tout d'une femme forte, belle et assumée, pleine de charme et de mordant, presque indomptable et irréelle. Elle me faisait craquer, comme toujours, mais ce soir elle était plus ravissante que jamais._

 _Je l'ai vu avec Ruby détailler la salle puis le plan de table, je l'ai vu me chercher du regard sans y parvenir. Je l'ai vu salué quelques personnes avec le sourire qu'il faut, je l'ai vu rire avec Ruby puis je l'ai vu embrassé Henry avant qu'elle ne me trouve enfin grâce à lui, parmi les visages dans la foule._

 _Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de la dévorer des yeux et heureusement, mes collègues étaient si absorbés par leurs propres voix qu'ils ne le remarquèrent pas. Je voyais la femme qui s'était transformer en Cygne étinceler enfin en public. Je la voyais telle qu'elle avait toujours été sans osé le montrer. J'avais envie de traverser la foule à sa rencontre, j'avais envie de la rejoindre au plus vite et de la mener, par le bout de la cravate, dans le coin le plus discret de cette foutue grange, mais bien évidement, je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre._

 _J'ai attendu qu'elle vienne à moi, et honnêtement, j'étais probablement incapable de bouger en réalité, bloquée par son sourire carnassier qui venait jusqu'à moi._

 _Elle m'a emporté loin de cette meute de charognards, elle m'a confié me trouver sublime dans ma tenue de soirée et j'ai rougit. J'ai attrapé une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un jeune serveur qui passait près de moi et je le lui ai tendu. Elle a accepté volontiers avec ce sourire irrésistible et nous nous sommes mis un peu à l'écart de la foule._

 _« C'est une très, très, jolie réception, Regina. » A-t-elle dit du fond du cœur._

 _« Merci. »_

 _« Non, vraiment, tout est splendide, ce décor, et toutes ces lumières… c'est presque … magique ! » Continua-t-elle à me complimenter._

 _« Je suis contente que ça te plaise. »_

 _« Je n'ai jamais douté de ton bon goût, alors je ne suis pas si impressionnée que ça, mais quand même… C'est fabuleux ce que tu as fait ce soir. »_

 _Je retenais mon sourire et le rouge qui me montait encore aux joues. On se tenait l'une à côté de l'autre, regardant la foule, se retenant de se rapprocher, se retenant de se frôler, tentant de garder une distance convenable entre nos deux corps qui trépignaient déjà d'impatience. Je sentais ses regards appuyés sur moi, je la sentais résister sans trop insister mais je savais qu'à la première occasion, je n'hésiterais pas à retrouver son contact._

 _« Oh tu sais ce n'est pas grand-chose finalement… » Ai-je vaguement renchérit pour combler le silence obsédant entre nous._

 _Elle m'a regardé et je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Elle savait lire la fatigue sur mon visage autant que la satisfaction. Elle savait le temps et l'énergie que j'y avais consacré, elle savait à quel point ''bien-faire'' était mon obsession et ce soir, elle savait la peur et l'enthousiasme qui me portaient._

 _« Et dis-moi… ce n'est pas un peu risqué de me placer à ta table ? » Demanda-t-elle._

 _« Oh non, c'est le contraire qui aurait été suspect. »_

 _« Et pourquoi ça ? »_

 _« Parce que l'ancien Shérif, qui était un ami de mon père, a toujours diné à ma table lors des fêtes de Thanksgiving. »_

 _« Oh ! Je vois. » Marmonna-t-elle._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Rien … si ce n'est que Ruby joue avec mes nerfs. »_

 _« Respire Emma, je te sens tendue. Tout va bien ! Personne ne se doute de rien et… Ruby et Belle garderons le secret. »_

 _« Je sais. C'est juste … frustrant… »_

 _« Quoi donc ? »_

 _« De garder mes distances. »_

 _« Avec Henry ? »_

 _« Avec toi. »_

 _J'avais envie de l'embrasser sur le champ mais j'ai chassé cette idée de ma tête pour l'instant, voyant la plupart des invités prendre place à table et les serveurs revenir dans la remise avec des plateaux de petit-four vide. Je croisais des regards qui m'attendaient, des gens que je n'avais pas encore salué et qui comptaient sur ma présence. Je devais m'éclipser mais n'en avais pas vraiment envie, j'aurais préféré passer la soirée à ses côtés, là, en retrait, juste à les observer._

 _Mais Leroy me facilita la tâche en venant nous aborder._

 _« Bonsoir Mesdames ! »_

 _« Bonsoir Leroy. »_

 _« Dites-moi Sherif Swan, c'est quoi cette histoire de contrôle de sécurité ? Parce que, j'ai moi-même fait une inspection complète des installations ce matin, et … les branchements et les raccords, tout ça allait parfaitement bien… »_

 _« Oh… ça ? Heu… » A-t-elle bafouillé._

 _J'en ai profité pour poser ma main sur son bras un bref instant et lui faire signe que j'avais encore beaucoup à faire avant de vraiment profiter de la soirée._

 _« Je vous retrouve à notre table. » Lui ai-je dis en prenant soin de la vouvoyer devant Leroy._

 _Je savais qu'elle me suivait du regard alors j'ai accentué ma démarche rien que pour elle et me suis mêlée au reste de la foule qui attendait ma venue pour trinquer avec eux._

 **Emma Swan :**

Elle m'avait planté là, tentant de me dépêtrer de mon mensonge face à Leroy et au lieu de lui répondre, je la regardais s'éloigner. Il me questionnait du regard et je dû me forcer à redescendre sur Terre.

« Oui, non, c'est parfait Leroy, merci, tout est effectivement très bien installé. Aucun problème. »

« Mais Mr le Conseillé Trevor disait que… »

« Oui, oui je sais mais c'est bon, c'est impeccable, merci beaucoup, c'est du bon boulot ! » Ais-je dit en lui tapant sur l'épaule avant de m'enfuir.

J'ai retrouvé Ruby accoudé au bar, en train de, je crois, draguer le jeune barman. J'ai salué l'Agent Nolan et sa femme, Mary-Margareth le vieux monsieur que j'avais aidé à retrouver son chien m'offrit même de trinquer avec lui et j'ai croisé un tas de gens, dont j'ignorais le nom, mais qui tenait à me saluer. Heureusement Ruby les faisait fuir comme la peste. Elle refusait de rejoindre sa table car Granny ne cessait de marmonner à son propos et ça me faisait beaucoup rire. J'aurais aimé moi, avoir une grand-mère, une mère ou même une tante éloignée qui me dise quoi faire et quelle attitude adopter. Moi, je m'étais débrouillée seule et finalement, ce soir, je commençais à apprécier ce que j'étais devenue.

J'étais respectée, j'étais aimée par mon fils que je voyais maintenant tous les jours après l'école, j'étais invitée ce soir à la table du Maire, et ses regards sur moi valaient tout l'or du monde. Jamais je n'aurais cru me sentir bien un jour à Storybrook, en arrivant j'avais plutôt eu l'impression que j'allais m'y enterrer vivante. Mais voilà, la vie m'avait joué un drôle de tour, et je me sentais étonnement et pleinement satisfaite de la tournure des choses. Tout était devenu aussi compliqué que simple, je trouvais une logique imparable à tout, j'étais portée d'un enthousiasme aveugle, tout était parfait, ou presque, à un ou deux tout petits détails près. Et l'un de ces détails portait, ce soir, une robe si échancrée, que j'en perdais systématiquement la tête dès que mes yeux se posaient sur elle.

Et puis tout le monde a trouvé sa place, les serveurs s'activaient près du buffet pour satisfaire les invités assis à leurs tables sans que tout le monde se bouscule, Regina donnait quelques directives et les musiciens teintaient le tout d'un rythme jazzy mélodieux. J'étais seule, avec Ruby et Jefferson - le disquaire avec qui, depuis, j'avais beaucoup échangé dans son magasin - à ne pas être à table et j'ai croisé le regard de Regina, au loin, qui me priait de regagner ma place avant son discours.

Je me suis exécutée en vitesse et le plus discrètement possible, Ruby a fini par faire de même en se trémoussant jusqu'à sa table dans sa légère robe rouge sous le regard plus que réprobateur de sa grand-mère, avec Ashley et son mari, morts de rire.

Les musiciens ont baissé le ton lentement jusqu'à cesser de jouer, les discussions se sont éteintes et Madame le Maire, resplendissante, a prit la parole quelques minutes pour nous souhaiter à tous une très bonne fête de Thanksgiving. Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment mais mon regard la dévorait. Je ne voyais que ses lèvres bouger dont j'avais une envie folle, et sa peau, dévoilée par cette robe fendue, dont la douceur me manquait. Je devinais facilement ses courbes qui me rendait fébrile et soumise. Je me vantais en moi-même d'être la seule ici à savoir quel goût avait ses baisers.

Et puis, dans son sillage, arrivant en retard et se plaçant à table discrètement, j'ai vu l'Agent Graham qui la regardait avec beaucoup trop d'insistance à mon goût.

Je me suis rappelé qu'ils avaient eu une liaison. J'ai senti une pointe de jalousie naitre et je me suis dit qu'il faudrait vite mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

Et puis sans que je ne comprenne rien, enfouie dans mes pensées les plus profondes, les gens se sont mis à applaudir alors j'ai fait de même. Regina avait fini son discours et venait prendre place à table à son tour. Elle marchait lentement vers moi, enfin vers notre table, mais c'était tout comme, et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle, je crois même avoir cessé de respirer.

Et puis j'ai senti un coup de pied sous la table. C'était Henry. J'ai souri timidement, je me suis replacé droite sur ma chaise et j'ai senti que mon regard avait été trop insistant au point qu'il en vienne à me prévenir. Il était bien trop fûté ce gosse. Il devait déjà avoir une idée de ce qui se passait, ou bien, si ça le dépassait encore à son âge, et je l'espérais de tout cœur, il savait néanmoins à quel point j'appréciais sa mère. Je crois qu'il comprenait que tout ceci était impressionnant pour moi. Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et je crois que j'aurais pu tomber de ma chaise si Regina, à ce moment-là, n'avait pas posé sa main sur mon épaule pour s'asseoir auprès de moi.

J'étais absente, je n'étais pas vraiment là, attablée avec quelques-uns de ses conseillers et leurs femmes, ainsi que ses amis Sydney, le rédacteur de la gazette locale, le Docteur Whale, Catherine et son époux. Heureusement Henry était à mes côtés et nous étions tous les deux absorbés dans d'autres discussions plus banales.

Mais je sentais la présence de Regina à quelques centimètres de moi et parfois sa main venait frôler la mienne sous la table parfois, je sentais son parfum quand elle se penchait pour prendre son verre de vin parfois j'avais l'impression de rêver ma présence ici, assise entre elle et mon fils, car je ne réalisais toujours pas qu'on ressemblait à une famille sans que personne d'autre ne le sache.

J'ai mis un long moment avant de vraiment reprendre conscience. Elle s'est penchée vers moi et le brouillard s'est dissipé. Elle a murmuré à mon oreille, me demandant si tout allait bien. J'ai souri timidement en affirmant que oui. Mais quand elle s'est éloignée, rassurée, j'ai senti combien ça me rendait faible, à quel point elle creusait un vide en moi, dès qu'elle imposait une certaine distance.

Mon malaise s'est finalement évaporé et j'ai pû prendre part aux conversations, la soirée se passait en douceur, avec élégance et bonne humeur et c'était pour moi, un moment plus merveilleux que je ne l'aurais cru. Pour la première fois, je me sentais bien en plein cérémonial, en pleine fête de famille, cette grande famille qu'était Storybrook.

Après le diner, avant le fromage et les desserts, certains se sont mis à danser. L'ambiance changeait légèrement de ton, les rires et les discussions se faisaient plus fortes et la musique un peu plus dansante.

J'aurais voulu que la foule disparaisse et j'aurais voulu pouvoir danser seule avec elle au milieu de la piste et j'y pensais tout en regardant ces couples tendrement enlacés. Regina était partie organiser je-ne-sais-quoi avec ses serveurs, et sa présence manquait cruellement à table, enfin surtout à moi. Henry me demanda la permission de sortir de table. Il voulait rejoindre quelques-uns de ses camarades devant la scène et je crois que les conseillers et amis attablés avec nous ont trouvé ça étrange. On a évité leurs regards, j'ai accepté et il est parti en courant.

Je me suis définitivement sentie seule après son départ, j'ai regardé les couples danser, puis les musiciens jouer. Sydney Glass tentait de me parler mais toutes ses phrases ressemblaient à une interview et cela m'agaçait profondément à chaque fois que je l'avais rencontré, j'avais donc un besoin urgent de prendre l'air alors j'ai filé en m'excusant un peu maladroitement.

J'ai traversé la salle et je suis sortie. Dehors, il faisait froid, où bien c'était à l'intérieur qu'il faisait trop chaud, le ciel était dégagé et l'on voyait un millier d'étoile plongé dans le noir. J'ai fait le tour de la grange jusqu'à la porte de service qui menait à la remise. J'ai entendu des voix, j'ai reconnu celle de Regina, j'ai entendu le ton de sa voix monter, et puis plus rien.

J'ai respiré lentement, j'ai profité du calme et puis j'ai sursauté. L'un des jeunes serveurs était sorti par la porte de derrière pour prendre une pause-clope. Il s'est stoppé net, cigarette et briquet à la main, quand il m'a vu.

« Oh ! Shérif ! Vous êtes là ! » A-t-il dit pris en flag.

« T'es pas un peu jeune pour fumer ? »

« Heu si, si, vous avez raison ! Prenez-ça ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend là-bas ! » M'a-t-il répondu, paniqué, en me tendant les objets du délit et en prenant la fuite.

Ça tombait plutôt bien, je n'avais pas pensé à en prendre et j'en avais cruellement besoin. J'ai porté la cigarette à ma bouche, j'ai allumé le briquet, j'ai regardé la flamme vaciller et puis je l'ai allumé. J'ai regardé la braise luire dans la nuit, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité de ce côté-ci de la grange, je ne voyais même pas la lisière de la forêt au bout du champ. J'entendais la musique résonner derrière les murs de bois et de chaume et je me sentais vivante, à l'écart du monde, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Je me rendais compte que j'avais encore besoin de ça, de m'éloigner, de réfléchir, de prendre du recul, de prendre de nouvelles marques. J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, j'avais encore beaucoup à faire pour avoir droit à une part entière de bonheur mais pour la première fois, ça ne me faisait plus peur et je pensais être sur la bonne voie.

J'ai regagné l'entrée principale en finissant cette cigarette qui m'avait calmé les nerfs. C'était assez rare que j'en éprouve le besoin et je pensais à ces paquets qui avaient fini au fond d'un tiroir sans jamais être fumer. J'ai croisé quelques hommes autour du cendrier à l'extérieur, ils se sont poussés pour me laisser passer avec un petit sourire amical, j'ai éteint ma cigarette puis je suis rentrée, sans vraiment faire attention à eux. Ruby m'a à nouveau sauté dessus, comme si elle m'attendait, avec un verre à la main, qu'elle avait du mal à tenir droit et un grand sourire bien trop prononcé.

« Hey ! Où étais-tu passée ? » Me cria-t-elle dans les oreilles.

« Nulle part. »

« Ouais, ouais… Hm… tu sens la fumée… »

« Peut-être bien. »

« Bravo, bel exemple pour la jeunesse, Shérif Swan ! »

« Hey, je tiens à préciser que cette cigarette je l'ai confisqué à un des jeunes serveurs alors …oui, j'ai fait ça pour la jeunesse ! » Me suis-je défendue tant bien que mal.

« Hm… admettons. »

On a ri et discuté en traversant la salle jusqu'au bar. L'ambiance était géniale, les gens riaient et dansaient, d'autres attaquaient déjà le fromage, les enfants dansaient et couraient en tous sens. C'était réellement une très belle soirée.

Nous discutions au bar quand Ruby se figea, son teint devint pâle, elle ravala ses paroles et ses rires sur le champ. Je me suis demandé qui était derrière moi pour qu'elle change d'attitude ainsi. J'ai décidé de garder mes positions et de la jouer le plus sereinement possible, peu importe qui était là, je ne bougeais pas.

« Bonsoir Shérif Swan. »

C'était la voix de Mr Gold. J'ai ricané intérieurement et j'avais aucune intention de me démonter face à lui mais aussi, aucune intention de le laisser gâcher la fête de Regina, alors je me suis retournée lentement, très lentement.

« Mr Gold. » L'ai-je salué.

« J'espère que vous passez une excellente soirée. » A-t-il dit poliment.

« Excellente oui, je vous remercie. » Ai-je répondu, décontractée.

« Madame le Maire a toujours eu l'art d'organiser de fabuleuse réception mais celle-ci surpasse les précédentes. »

Je le regardais en me demandant où il voulait en venir. Il semblait rageux mais résigner à me livrer bataille. Devais-je prendre cette conversation absurde pour preuve qu'il abandonnait ses menaces ? Devais-je considérer que Regina avait bel et bien eut le dessus sur lui ? Ou devais-je encore me méfier plus de lui ?

« Et elle a toujours su bien s'entourer. Certains sont là depuis toujours mais n'ont jamais eu de place à sa table pour la fête de Thanksgiving. » Continuait-il.

Ruby me lançait de petits coups d'œil paniqués et interrogatifs.

« Vous voulez dire quoi par-là ? »

« Ho rien, seulement que vous êtes à peine arrivée et vous voilà déjà à sa table. »

« Il me semble que les Shérifs de cette ville ont toujours dinés à la table du Maire. »

« Ah tu savais… » Chuchota Ruby dans mon oreille.

« Oui. » Lui ai-je lancé par-dessus mon épaule.

« Bon, je vois, vous avez préféré Regina comme alliée, je peux le comprendre mais… » Reprit-il.

« Je n'ai pas d'allié Mr Gold, j'ai deux Agents sous mes ordres, Nolan et Graham et je n'en reçois aucun de la Mairie. » Ai-je proclamé haut et fort, même si, en moi, ça sonnait bien faux.

« Oh, je ne suis pas dupe… »

« Mon chéri ! » Interrompit soudain sa femme.

« Oh Belle, mon amour. » Dit-il en sursautant.

« Que fais-tu ? J'attends mon verre depuis bien trop longtemps. »

Elle m'a regardé d'un air entendu. Je voyais dans ses grands yeux innocents, la confiance que je pouvais lui accorder. Elle tiendrait son mari éloigné de notre secret tant qu'elle le pourrait. Elle a pris le verre qu'il lui tendait et l'a pris par le bras pour s'écarter de nous. Il n'avait pas abandonné mais je laissais cette histoire de côté pour le moment sachant le soutien que m'accordait sa propre femme.

« Ce vieil antiquaire est de plus en plus bizarre. » A dit Ruby en finissant d'une traite son verre, et avant d'en recommander un autre.

« Vas-y mollo Rub ! »

« Je gère… ! »

J'ai parcouru la salle du regard. Les tables se vidaient, les gens dansaient, j'ai repéré Henry devant la scène avec ses camarades en train d'imiter les musiciens et de rire ensembles. Et puis, dans l'obscurité, près de la remise, j'ai vu Regina qui me regardait, terrifiée de m'avoir vu discuter avec Mr Gold. J'ai souri pour la rassurer et elle m'a adressé un petit signe de tête. Elle voulait que je la rejoigne. Elle a disparue dans l'obscurité alors j'ai traversé la salle jusqu'à la remise, en plantant Ruby qui de toute façon discutait avec le barman. Arrivé à l'entrée de la remise, j'ai vu deux serveurs en sortir rapidement les bras chargés de plateaux et de bouteilles.

J'ai trainé dans les parages, observant la foule, reculant lentement vers la remise, mine de rien, avant de pénétrer dans le Q.G très privé de l'organisatrice de la soirée.

Lumières basses, fours et lampes chauffantes, plats et saladiers vides, piles d'assiettes, montagnes de cartons de livraison, caisses de vin et sac à pain vidés, j'observais les vestiges d'une guerre des plats qui nous avait offert un merveilleux diné, il ne restait plus que des plateaux de magnifiques desserts, dressés à la perfection en pièces montées ou sur des plateaux à plusieurs étages. Et elle était là, debout au milieu du chantier, rayonnante en coulisses comme sur scène. Et sur le moment, je n'avais rien à dire, juste l'envie de profiter de ce moment où je n'avais pas à faire attention à la lueur de mes yeux.

On s'est regardé comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis une éternité, et avant d'échanger le moindre mot, on se précipitait l'une sur l'autre pour s'enlacer et s'embrasser, car c'était la chose la plus logique et sensé que nos corps pouvaient faire.

Je n'osais la serrer de trop près de peur de la froisser mais, de toute évidence, elle se fichait de son apparence. Elle m'a prise par la taille et m'embrassait avec une avidité rare. J'avais été si pressée de la retrouver que j'en perdais quelque peu mes moyens mais ce baiser, je l'ai savouré et je refusais qu'il prenne fin.

Puis à bout de souffle, je me suis écartée, avant que mes mains ne prennent le chemin de la fente de sa robe qui glissait le long de sa jambe jusqu'à sa cuisse. Mais elle a refusé, elle a reposé ma main là où elle était il y a quelques secondes, et elle a déposé ses mains sur mes joues pour prolonger ce baiser passionné. Son parfum m'enivrait de douceur mais ses gestes étaient rudes et poussés par l'envie qui la dévorait. Mais elle et moi savions qu'il fallait vite mettre un terme à ce petit jeu.

Alors, avec pas mal de difficultés, on s'est séparées. Du bout des lèvres, on se promettait de se retrouver vite, du bout des doigts on se promettait de nouvelles caresses avant que ce jour ne s'achève. Et c'était dingue de me rendre compte à quel point, malgré les semaines passées, je ne me lassais pas de cette femme, au point d'être incapable de faire demi-tour et de m'évanouir dans la nature, comme l'ancienne moi l'aurait fait. Non, je ne me lassais ni de son corps, ni de sa douceur ni de son rire si rare et de ses fausses sautes d'humeurs je ne m'agaçais plus de son arrogance et de son intransigeance, je ne me froissais plus de ses remarques, ni de ses regards. Elle était devenue le Phare que j'avais toujours chercher dans la tempête. Elle était devenue la seule et unique personne avec qui je ne me lassais pas d'être. Si j'avais eu des proches ou des amis, ils m'auraient probablement dit, qu'en si peu de temps, il m'était impossible d'en être vraiment sûr. C'est là, qu'il est bon d'être seul juge de soi-même d'après mon expérience, je ne m'étais jamais sentie comme ça, je ne m'étais jamais autant attaché à quelqu'un. Selon mon propre vécu, que je regardais désormais en face, c'était la seule et unique fois dans ma vie, que je voulais m'enchainer à autre chose qu'à une pierre qui coule.

Et puis, on a repris le court de la réalité. Il fallait revenir sur Terre et réajuster le rouge sur nos lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que te voulait Gold ? »

« Rien. »

« Rien ?! Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. Il a même été… charmant. »

« Ah oui ?! »

« Parce que sa femme l'a arrêté à temps, je crois. »

« Je comprends mieux. Il ne renoncera pas si facilement. Il va juste se méfier beaucoup plus. Mes menaces ne seront valables que pour une courte durée. Il va stopper ses activités illégales et s'en inventer de nouvelles. »

« Et tu crois qu'il dévoilera qu'Henry est mon fils, s'il l'apprend ? »

« S'il l'apprend, il s'en servira. J'en suis sûr. Il est comme moi… Il est impitoyable. »

« Alors on fait quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Bon de toute façon le principal intéressé est au courant, il n'en souffrira pas. Alors si on profitait de cette fabuleuse soirée pour oublier tout ça un moment ? »

« J'aimerais bien. »

« Allez, s'il te plait, oublie Gold et toutes tes responsabilités. La fête bat son plein, c'est très réussi, tu peux respirer maintenant. » Ai-je dit en effleurant sa joue du bout des lèvres.

« Tu as probablement raison. »

« Bien évidement que j'ai raison. Hm… C'est pour bientôt les desserts ? Parce que, vraiment, ils me donnent l'eau à la bouche ! »

« Oui, dans un instant. Soit un peu patiente…»

J'ai tiré ma mine de chien battue et elle a ri. Elle a attrapé un tout petit choux à la crème recouvert de chocolat noir et l'a approché de ma bouche. J'ai souri en secouant la tête et en serrant les mâchoires, avec un air du style ''Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?''. Elle avait un regard aguicheur, elle avait une envie terrible à retenir et j'ai consenti à lui faire plaisir. J'ai ouvert la bouche et elle a glissé la petite pâtisserie entre mes lèvres avec un sourire victorieux. Je devais bien avouer que l'instant était délicieux et le dessert excellent.

« Bon… J'vais …regagner ma pla…ce. » Ai-je dit en partant la bouche pleine, en finissant de déguster ce petit avant-goût.

Elle m'a retenu par le bras et m'a fait tourner sur moi-même avant de me serrer contre elle. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais devenue sa proie, comme si j'étais son seul et unique objet de désir. J'ai fini de déglutir, difficilement devant cet excès de sensualité. Elle nous a fait danser lentement sur la musique en sourdine qui nous parvenait aux oreilles et je souriais devant ses élans qu'elle ne réprimait plus. Depuis quelques semaines, elle ne réprimait plus aucune envie, elle dévorait la vie et le moindre moment qui nous était offert. Et, en réalité, je l'aimais chaque jour un peu plus, comme si chaque jour elle trouvait à m'offrir plus, à me séduire toujours plus, sans que je puisse renoncer à en découvrir plus.

J'ai savouré cet instant, je la regardais comme si rien d'autre au monde n'existait. J'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'y ai mis tout l'amour et la légèreté dont j'étais munis, et puis, j'ai fini par quitter ses bras et regagner la grande salle.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je me torturais pour que tout soit parfait. Je me torturais quand je quittais l'étreinte de ses bras. Et pour couronner le tout, je me torturais l'esprit à savoir comment arrêter Gold._

 _Je me suis vengée sur les serveurs pour la suite du repas qui devait être impeccable. Je me suis vengée sur les mignardises qui trainaient un peu trop près de moi. J'ai apaisé toute cette tension dans mes veines en partageant d'intimes baisers avec Emma à l'abri des regards. Et puis, j'ai trouvé. J'ai trouvé comment résoudre tous mes problèmes. J'ai trouvé comment faire taire tout le monde, au risque de m'en mettre quelques-uns à dos, au risque de tout compromettre même. C'était un peu fou, c'était surement les verres de vin qui parlaient à ma place, alors j'ai vite oublié cette idée absurde._

 _J'ai fait sortir les serveurs bien en rang avec les plateaux de pièces montés et les plats à tartes devant le regard émerveillés des invités. J'ai regagné ma place et ils ont servi les desserts sous mon regard vigilant. J'étais stressée, cette idée folle me trottait encore dans la tête et je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire, ni à calmer mes nerfs._

 _J'ai regardé Emma et Henry déguster avec délectation les choux à la crème nappés de caramel ou de chocolat, les mini tartes au potiron, les tartes tatins, les tartes aux noix de pécan, les meringues au citron, les beignets à la châtaigne, les cheese-cakes aux coulis de fruits rouges et toutes les autres parts de gâteaux proposées ce soir. Je souriais de les voir ainsi. C'était réellement cela que je voulais dans ma vie. Juste eux deux. C'était simple._

 _Alors mon idée insensée a germé avant l'heure et j'étais prête à me lancer. Oui, cette idée n'avait fait que m'effleurer l'esprit, comme sur un coup de tête, comme victime d'une crise de démence, et pourtant je me gonflais de courage pour entreprendre de la réaliser. Je m'armais d'une volonté étrange, j'allais agir par instinct plus que par maitrise. J'allais déroger à la règle, j'allais changer mon image. Radicalement._

 _J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au chanteur du groupe, je lui ai fait un signe et il a compris que je voulais qu'il change l'ordre de passage des titres. Je me suis levée et la musique s'est abaissée. C'était l'heure pour moi de clôturer le diner et d'ouvrir officiellement le bal. C'était pour moi l'heure d'assumer qui j'étais._

 _J'avais ouvert ce bal de Thanksgiving avec mon mari Daniel, les premières années de mon mandat puis à sa mort, j'avais dansé au bras de mon père et depuis deux ans, c'était avec Henry, mon fils, que je le faisais. Et, il y a encore quelques minutes, je m'apprêtais bel et bien à inviter mon fils pour cette première danse comme à l'accoutumé et pourtant. Cette idée folle fleurissait lentement mais surement, et allait éclore d'un moment à l'autre._

 _Tout le monde était à table, dégustant les mets savoureux et sucrés, puis tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi alors que je me levais de table. J'ai vu Graham, du coin de l'œil, se levé du tabouret de bar où il était assis. J'ai cru rêver, il allait vraiment tenter sa chance et me faire comprendre qu'il était disponible pour cette danse ? C'était hors de question. Et j'ai vu le regard d'Emma sur lui, en d'autres circonstances, je pense qu'elle l'aurait assassiné sur place. Et je dois bien avouer que j'ai aimé ça._

 _C'était comme si toute l'assistance retenait son souffle pour moi, alors que de toute évidence, ils dévoraient juste leurs assiettes de dessert en attendant que je me décide. J'ai vu Henry se préparer à se lever et essuyer ses mains pleines de caramel sur une serviette. J'avais encore le choix et mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine comme des tambours juste avant une bataille, comme si j'allais m'élancer, pointe de l'épée en avant, au cœur d'une guerre qui me dépassait._

 _La musique commença à s'élever lentement avec quelques notes de piano pour introduction, très lentement, comme si le pianiste avait conscience de mon hésitation et qu'il réajustait ses accords pour me laisser du temps. Mais il fallait que j'agisse et vite. Henry replaça une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front et s'attendait à tout moment à mon invitation et Emma me fuyait du regard, bien trop embarrassée à l'idée que je doive danser avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle pour ouvrir le bal, elle a observé Henry et à compris que c'était à lui que revenait ce privilège. Elle me fuyait toujours, totalement inconsciente de l'idée que j'avais en tête._

 _Alors j'ai respiré profondément, j'ai pris mon courage à bras le corps, en me demandant une dernière fois si c'était une bonne idée et puis, je lui ai tendu la main, à elle. Pas à mon fils._

 _Comme elle regardait partout ailleurs sauf vers moi, elle a mis du temps fou à réagir et les secondes m'ont parues des heures, comme si j'étais seule dans un autre espace-temps, comme si tout autour de moi avait cessé de vivre et de bouger, comme si tout était ralentit et flou, comme si j'allais m'évanouir sous la pression d'une atmosphère trop pesante. Elle a enfin levé les yeux vers moi, voyant les invités de notre table la dévisager, et elle s'est décomposée sur place._

 _Choquée, surprise, pris au dépourvue, elle m'a regardé avec de grands yeux ronds qui se demandaient ce que j'étais en train de faire. Mais la seconde suivante, elle semblait convaincue que c'était bien la chose à faire. Elle a jeté un regard à Henry qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, après avoir été choqué quelques secondes, lui aussi._

 _« Henry, tu me permets ? » A-t-elle demandé à mon fils._

 _« Bien évidement ! » A-t-il répondu gaiement comme soulagé d'échapper à la corvée._

 _Elle a pris ma main, après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité. Et ce contact, ses doigts au creux de ma paume, me délivrait d'une angoisse bien vivace. Elle s'est levée de table pour me faire face, sa main dans la mienne, et je ne voyais plus qu'elle, tout le reste était un peu flou, comme si j'occultais volontairement la foule, comme si je les oubliais volontairement pour mieux avoir la force de continuer, maintenant que je l'avais invité, elle et personne d'autre._

 _Je l'ai guidé vers le centre de la piste de danse sans regarder personne. Les yeux dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, on se demandait si l'on était bien en train de faire ça, devant quasiment toute la ville rassemblée, devant le gratin des hauts fonctionnaires, devant tous les commerçants, tous les enseignants, le personnel hospitalier, le personnel de la mairie et j'en passe._

 _J'ai lu dans ses yeux, la folie qui m'avait prise, mais j'ai su aussi qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas, que si j'avais eu le courage de faire ce geste, alors elle assumerait à mes côtés. Elle ne m'avait pas laissé tomber. J'ai lu dans son regard qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait pas, qu'elle ne lâcherait pas ma main. Je le savais, j'avais confiance en elle plus qu'en moi-même et je crois qu'elle a compris que j'avais besoin qu'elle prenne le relais avant que mes nerfs ne lâchent, réalisant en retard ce que je venais de faire._

 _Arrivée au centre, elle a pris les choses en main. Elle m'a fait tourner sur moi-même avec beaucoup de légèreté, sans que je m'y attende vraiment, puis elle m'a prise dans ses bras sans trop se coller à moi, en laissant un peu d'espace entre nous, en respectant les convenances et les règles de l'art de la danse de salon. Elle a pris ma main dans la sienne et m'a guidé dans un pas lent et conventionnelle qui ne lui ressemblait pas, puis, petit à petit, elle m'a entrainé dans ce déhanché, bien trop rodé, dont elle avait le secret - mais qui restait en tout point convenable pour l'ouverture de ce bal._

 _Et à ce moment-là, tout le monde a su. Ils ont tous compris que ce n'était en aucun cas, la première fois, qu'elle et moi, dansions ensemble. C'était bien trop élégant, bien trop fluide, bien trop accordé pour être une première fois. Alors, lentement, tout le monde commençait à comprendre, et le silence régnait dans l'assistance par-dessus les douces notes de musique qui rythmaient notre danse. J'avais même oublié leur présence, portée par ses pas maitrisés et son regard qui ne me lâchait pas._

 _Elle a resserré son étreinte et remonté légérement sa main dans mon dos, au point que j'en ai eu des frissons, mais elle calmait mon stresse, plus elle s'approchait, plus je me sentais légère. Elle ne s'était nullement laissé impressionner et continuait de nous guider parfaitement comme si nous volions au-dessus de la piste. Plus rien n'existait hormis nous deux jusqu'à ce que je redescende sur terre._

 _L'assistance était restée sans voix pendant quelques minutes interminables et je songeais déjà à donner ma démission dès demain matin quand, sortit de nulle part, des applaudissements ont retenti. J'avais pourtant bien cru signer mon arrêt de mort en osant inviter quelqu'un hors lien de famille, et une femme qui plus est. Moi, qui était resté fidèle à mes vieux engagements, en ne dansant qu'avec Henry Mills, mon père et le petit Henry, mon fils, après la mort de mon mari moi, qui n'avait jamais outrepassé cette loi tacite moi, qui tenait à mon image irréprochable, cette image de veuve inconsolable et intouchable je venais ce soir, en quelques minutes, de tout envoyer en valser._

 _Les applaudissements en question, c'était Ruby, qui, debout de sa place, nous acclamait autant qu'elle pouvait. Elle hurlait de joie et de houra, et d'autres applaudissements plus timides suivirent, dont ceux d'Henry, d'Anton, de Catherine, de Sydney et de Granny, puis de Nolan sous le regard perplexe de sa femme. Puis d'autres voix suivirent la sienne sans que je puisse les reconnaitre, et pour finir d'autres couples ont commencé à nous rejoindre sur la piste sans plus de polémique._

 _La magie prenait vie mais j'étais un peu abasourdie. J'étais dans ses bras au milieu de la foule sans que ça semble choquer plus que cela. Hormis les quelques regards réprobateurs des vieux croulants du Conseil, je n'ai vu que des sourires et des regards un peu étonnés mais rien de malveillants venant du reste de mes concitoyens. Quelques couples de personnes âgées qui discutaient et ne comprenaient pas très bien, quelques rires nerveux et quelques commérages puritains mais rien de bien méchant. Je n'ai surpris que le regard assassin de Gold, immobile à sa table, défait et rageux, je n'y ai pas prêté la moindre attention, mais il me semble qu'il est parti peu de temps après ça, en laissant sa femme faire la fête. En tout cas rien qui puisse me faire regretter mon geste, rien qui puisse provoquer un scandale ou gâcher la soirée._

 _J'étais toujours portée par ses pas, toujours ravie d'être dans ses bras, j'étais, sans pouvoir vraiment l'exprimer sur le moment, au sommet de ma joie. Mais je devais être choqué parce qu'il me semblait flotter dans les airs, il me semblait que tout était nappé d'une nuance floue, comme dans un rêve ou un vieux film, tout était étrange, excepté son sourire ravageur à quelques centimètres de moi._

 _Et nous avons danser, sans nous soucier de la foule, ni du temps qui passait. Nous avons dansé sur ses notes que nous connaissions déjà, nous avons dansé à en avoir le tournis et mal aux pieds, mais nous avons savouré ce moment pleinement sans nous préoccuper du reste, ni des possibles conséquences à venir._

 _« Steve Cole, tu es sérieuse ? C'est toi qui leur a demandé de jouer ça ? » A-t-elle murmuré._

 _« Tu t'en souviens ? »_

 _« Bien sûr, le premier soir au Rabbit Hole… c'est une jolie attention, Madame le Maire… »_

 _« Je n'y suis pour rien. »_

 _« Je suis persuadée du contraire. »_

 _J'ai souri, j'avais envie de l'embrasser mais je me suis retenue péniblement. Elle a encore diminué l'espace entre nous, elle a glissé sa main dans le bas de mon dos et rapproché nos mains jointes près de son cœur. Elle m'enlaçait si étroitement que je sentais son cœur battre à côté du mien. Elle a enfoui son visage dans mon cou, se cachant derrières quelques mèches de cheveux et a déposé discrètement ses lèvres sur ma peau. J'ai fermé un instant les yeux en me jurant de lui faire payer tant de démonstration en public, tant de douceur auquel je ne pouvais pas répondre comme je le souhaitais. J'ai regardé autour de moi, et de toute évidence, nous passions maintenant inaperçu dans la foule._

 _« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Shérif Swan. » Ais-je chuchoté._

 _« Serait-ce des menaces ? »_

 _On s'est regardé avec défi et puis on a ri doucement. L'instant était parfait, je me réjouissais de ce nouveau départ, de ne plus devoir me cacher, d'être libre de vivre. Nous étions entourées de couples, noyées dans la masse sous les lumières tamisées et la musique douce, alors j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes l'espace d'un instant. Un baiser tout en légèreté mais assez marqué pour que je sente son sourire s'esquisser sous mes lèvres alors que je m'écartais._

 _Nos regards se promettaient de se retrouver après la fin de cette soirée. Nos regards, à cet instant, se promettaient même plus que la fin de cette nuit, ils se promettaient un avenir tout entier. L'avoir invité était comme briser ses lourdes chaines que nous nous étions nous-même accrocher aux chevilles, et ce soir, j'avais cette impression idiote d'être légère et libre._

 _Et puis Henry est venu nous distraire en m'invitant à danser. Il était vraiment charmant notre garçon, alors j'ai dansé avec lui quelques instants, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, puis j'ai préféré lui confier la main d'Emma. Elle m'a regardé étrangement, un peu gênée, un peu timide et j'ai souri. Elle a compris que je ne voulais plus rien cacher - sans faire une annonce officielle non plus - je ne voulais plus de mensonge et de cachoterie. Je les ai laissé danser tous les deux, le sourire aux lèvres mais je redoutais le moment où j'allais devoir quitter la piste alors j'ai fendu la foule qui s'amusait pour aller directement au bar._

 _Le jeune barman - dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom - m'a servi dans la seconde et je l'ai félicité. Il faisait tout de même du bon boulot vu le nombre d'invité et les caisses d'alcool vidées. J'ai regardé autour de moi, aucune fausse note, aucun dérapage, même mon ouverture du bal au bras d'Emma semblait faire jaser mais tant que ça, au point d'en être même un brin déçu inutilement._

 _Tout le monde semblait profiter et s'amuser. Les Nolan à la table de Granny riaient ensemble. Ruby dansait avec Ashley, Belle et d'autres jeunes gens. Les membres du Conseil semblait débattre encore et encore et je n'avais aucune envie de connaitre le sujet, même s'il s'agissait de moi. Le Pirate Killian Jones n'avait pas daigné se montrer, comme chaque année il déclinait l'invitation à mon grand soulagement. Graham avait dû filer, je ne le voyais nulle part, surement trop gêné que j'ai choisi Emma à sa place - à lui, je n'avais jamais rien promis et notre histoire, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, datait bien trop pour que j'en m'en souci. Leroy et ses comparses dansaient maladroitement mais s'amusaient bien avec toujours un verre à la main. Anton, Gary, Charles et Stan parlaient fort autour d'une table, de sport me semblait-il. Les convives riaient ensembles mais pas de moi, on me saluait toujours respectueusement à mon passage et je me sentais légère comme une plume. Le plan de table n'avait plus de raison d'être, tout le monde se mélangeait, mangeait encore, discutait vivement ensemble et dansait à en perdre la tête. J'avais gagné mon parie._

 _J'ai avalé le vin dans mon verre en grimaçant et j'ai senti ses bienfaits me parcourir les veines. J'ai respiré profondément et j'ai senti l'apaisement serein que j'avais tant recherché ces dernières années. J'étais pleinement satisfaite de cette soirée et de la tournure que prenait ma vie, même avec tous les risques que ça comprenait, même avec tous ces petits détails encore encombrants. J'avais l'impression de respirer plus empilement, j'avais l'impression qu'un poids pesant dont j'avais à peine conscience de porter, s'était enfin envolé. Je crois qu'il y a nom pour ça mais je n'en suis pas sûr._

 _J'étais en paix, enfin, et j'apercevais mon fils et sa mère danser n'importe comment au milieu de la piste, je souriais, peut-être un peu niaisement, mais pour une fois, je me sentais bien, réellement bien et j'étais entièrement prête à suivre ce chemin qu'on commençait à tracer tous les trois._

 **Emma Swan :**

Je n'en revenais pas. Elle avait osé. Elle l'avait fait.

On avait parlé de vite trouver une solution pour clouer le bec à tout le monde, enfin à Mr Gold surtout, mais là, elle avait activé le mouvement et fait les choses en grand. Elle m'avait pris totalement au dépourvue. Heureusement, je réagis plutôt vite car j'aurais pu lui causer le plus gros embarras de toute sa vie en refusant de prendre sa main.

Mais, finalement, elle avait eu une très bonne idée. Tout le monde y avait assisté, personne n'avait pu y échapper et personne n'avait osé répliquer, ni se scandaliser ouvertement. Elle avait joué serrer et très risqué mais c'était un coup de maitre et je l'en remerciais, grâce à elle et son idée complétement folle, mon rêve de danser avec elle sur la piste, dans cette tenue affolante, était exhaussé. Et je me félicitais d'avoir choisi ce soir le costume plutôt que la robe du soir, car sur la piste, nous formions un couple parfait.

En premier, j'avais cru rêver. En second, j'avais cru avoir abusé du vin, mais j'étais bien en train de danser avec l'hôte de la soirée, le Maire de la ville en personne, ma tendre amante et la mère adoptive de mon enfant. J'étais bien là, au milieu de tous ces regards braqués sur nous, et j'avais tenu bon, ne regardant qu'elle, défiant les préjugés qui devaient fuser dans l'assemblée. Je la tenais près de moi comme un joyau précieux dont on ne veut plus se séparer et nous avons dansé comme nous savions le faire.

Je crois qu'elle, comme moi, on en revenait toujours pas. Et je m'attendais à déclencher un scandale tôt ou tard, au lieu de cela, Ruby est venue à notre secours. Elle a enthousiasmé la foule choquée et puis des couples et nos amis nous on rejoint sur la piste de danse pour nous accompagner et nous noyer petit à petit parmi eux.

Je ne rêvais donc pas. Elle était bien tout contre moi. J'avais glissé ma main dans son dos, elle avait glissé une jambe entre les miennes, nous nous enlacions sur un rythme lent et enjôleur. Je sentais son souffle si près de moi que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de déposer mes lèvres sur sa peau délicate. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la serrer contre moi et c'est comme si nous étions seules, comme si le monde cessait sa course folle dès lors que j'étais ainsi près d'elle. Elle suivait mes pas, comme si nous avions fait ça pendant des années, elle suivait mes mouvements comme si nos corps étaient des aimants, elle m'enivrait de sa fraicheur et de sa beauté à chaque seconde qui passait sur cette piste de danse.

Et puis, un peu plus tard, je ne sais plus trop comment, j'ai repris conscience, assise sur une chaise au milieu des tables vides, avec Henry sur les genoux, regardant la foule danser et rire. J'avais des crampes aux jambes, j'avais mal aux pieds dans mes talons mais j'étais enivrée de cette soirée. J'étais sereine et comblée avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

J'ai vu Regina de loin, discutant avec quelques personnes. Tour à tour on se regardait, tour à tour on se défiait et on se portait secours, à distance, en même temps. J'avais envie de la rejoindre mais Henry s'endormait sur mon épaule. J'ai vu Regina sourire à la situation et mon Dieu, que j'aimais ce sourire-là, ce sourire qui voulait dire ''j'aime quand tu prends soin de lui'', qui voulait dire ''je te fais confiance''.

Et puis Granny m'a rejoint, elle m'observait depuis un petit un moment, je crois. Elle a tendu les bras, elle a pris Henry et s'est assise un peu plus loin à la même table avec lui. Elle m'a regardé, elle avait cette douceur de grand-mère sur le visage, sans un seul mot, elle était capable de vous réconforter, de vous approuver, de vous encourager – ou bien de vous réprimander, voir de vous faire vivre un enfer, selon les circonstances. Elle m'a souri tendrement, comme si elle comprenait, elle m'a souri d'une moue rare et sincère, presque étrange sur son visage habituellement sévère. Mais ainsi, elle m'a permis de rejoindre sa mère.

Henry, lui, il a ronchonné et s'est réveillé à moitié mais il est resté dans les bras de Granny. Il m'a sans doute vu la rejoindre et lui tendre la main pour l'arracher à ses invités. Il a dû me voir la faire tourner et tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus le choix que de me tomber dans les bras.

Les musiciens avaient depuis bien longtemps changé le rythme de la nuit, et l'élégance raffiné du diner devenait un plus festif et bruyant. Certains invités avaient déjà pris congés, d'autres étaient encore attablés avec une tasse de café, mais beaucoup restaient à proximité du bar ou sur la piste, se déhanchant et riant entre amis jusque tard dans la nuit. Et au beau milieu d'eux, elle et moi, dansant comme si l'on avait vingt ans. Nos regards ardents n'avaient dû échapper à personne mais je n'avais senti aucune animosité après cette grande révélation, finalement cette petite ville perdue loin de tout, n'était pas faite que de sombres préjugés, de petits larcins et de vieilles histoires de contes de fée.

Et on a continué de danser et de s'amuser sans que plus rien ne puisse ternir ma bonne humeur et l'envie impatiente que j'avais de lui enlever cette robe noire étincelante. J'avais oublié l'envie de fuite à la seconde où je l'avais vu dans cette robe. J'avais oublié que pendant un instant j'avais réellement failli faire demi-tour et ne jamais revenir. Heureusement ce jour-là, j'avais fait le bon choix et pris la bonne route.

La piste se vidait peu à peu, les serveurs rangeaient et nettoyaient, l'hôtesse soufflait toutes les bougies des tables, le barman servait ses derniers verres, vidait ses dernières bouteilles, et le voiturier avait dû confisquer pas mal de clefs. J'avais même dû m'absenter quelques instants pour convaincre ce vieux grincheux de Leroy de rentrer avec Granny. Heureusement, Regina avait tout prévu, des navettes et des gens de confiance pour conduire au retour, alors nous avons pu continuer de danser sans se soucier de rien. Et c'est Mary-Margareth qui m'a sorti de ce léger songe au rythme lent où j'étais plongée avec Regina.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais… »

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien, les parents de Nicholas et Ava, les jumeaux, se proposent de rentrer avec quelques enfants pour laisser leurs parents profiter encore de la soirée… et Régina, je suppose, que vous avez encore beaucoup à faire après la soirée, je veux dire, en tant qu'organisatrice, je suppose que… »

« Oui, j'avais compris, et effectivement, je dois fermer et m'assurer que tout soit débranché après le départ des musiciens et des serveurs. »

« On a proposé à Henry de dormir là-bas avec ses camarades… certains sont surexcités encore, mais ils vont s'endorm… »

« Et, il est d'accord ? »

« Oui je crois. Ils vont s'amuser encore un peu ensemble et puis s'effondrer d'un seul coup, vous connaissez les enfants ! Les parents de Nicholas et Ava ont une salle de jeux où ils peuvent tous les accueillir pour la nuit et demain, ils feront une tournée pour les ramener… »

Mary-Margareth continuait de parler sans cesse, d'un tas d'autres choses, comme d'elle et Ashley qui devait encore passer chez la babysitteur pour récupérer leurs bébés, et Regina hésitait. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas trop le confier, autre qu'à moi ou sa babysitteur, ou plus récemment, à Ruby, qui malgré elle, nous servait de couverture de temps à autre. Regina m'a regardé comme si elle me demandait mon avis, pire, mon accord. Je suis restée muette devant le regard étrange que me portait Mary-Margareth.

J'ai fini par hausser les épaules sans pouvoir dire un seul mot.

« Eh bien, oui, pas de problème. Il peut y aller. » A dit alors Regina en cachant l'enthousiasme qui l'animait en comprenant qu'on pourrait être seules cette nuit.

Et moi aussi, j'ai senti un poids s'en aller et soulager ma poitrine. Regina avait eu raison, cette soirée nous rendait légitime et mon lien avec Henry, le vrai lien, s'il était révélé, n'avait plus si grande importance.

« Ok, super ! » A bondit de joie l'institutrice en pensant que ça ferait du bien à Henry de passer du temps avec des enfants de son âge.

« Mary-Margareth ? » Ais-je dit timidement en retrouvant soudain l'usage de la parole.

« Oui, Sherif ? »

« Appelez-moi Emma. Vous êtes l'institutrice d'Henry n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ? »

J''ai regardé Regina et elle savait déjà ce que je lui demandais tacitement, son accord pour lui livrer notre secret. Elle a soupiré, c'était difficile pour elle qui s'était battue toute sa vie pour faire admettre qu'elle était une bonne mère, et je savais les quelques tensions qu'il y avait toujours eu entre elles deux, mais elle a hoché la tête pour accepter.

« Voilà, pour le bien d'Henry, pour qu'il n'ait pas à vous mentir, je vais vous dire qui je suis pour lui, mais promettez-moi de ne pas le colporter outre mesure. »

« Bien évidement, tout ce qu'on me révèle sur mes élèves est strictement confidentiel. »

« Très bien, je vois qu'on se comprend. Eh bien, voilà, je suis… »

Et là, aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche, j'avais donc encore du mal à l'énoncer clairement à autrui. L'émotion me submergeait encore quand il fallait en parler à haute voix, j'hésitais, je n'avais pas encore assez confiance en moi pour assumer ça et je m'en voulais. Heureusement Regina était là.

« Emma est sa mère, sa mère biologique. » Termina Regina à ma place en me souriant tendrement et en resserrant sciemment l'étreinte de son bras autour de moi.

« Oh… »

J'ai souri devant une Mary-Margareth étourdie et un peu choquée qui remuait la tête dans tous les sens.

« On l'a appris il y a quelques semaines, peu de gens sont au courant. Ruby. Belle. Et Henry bien sûr. »

« Ah mais c'est ça qu'il a changé depuis quelques temps ! Eh bien, c'est la soirée des révélations, dites-moi ! … Ok… Et… heu… vous deux ? Si j'ai bien tout compris, vous êtes… »

« Ensemble ? » L'ai-je aidé à formuler sa question.

Mary-Margareth hocha la tête timidement.

« Oui. » Affirma Regina sans détour.

« Woua et bien c'est … Heu… fantastique ! Et je suis contente pour Henry, je le vois plus souriant et plus démonstratif depuis un moment. Il a toujours été un garçon adorable mais… »

« Oui, il va bien. Il a très bien pris la nouvelle. » Rajouta Regina.

« Pour vous deux ? »

« Non, pour lui … et Emma. » Corrigea Regina, un brin exaspéré.

« Hm, oui suis-je bête…Merci de m'avoir confié cela, parce que j'aime beaucoup Henry, j'aimerais qu'il réussisse. »

« Il s'en sortira, c'est un petit futé ! » Ais-je dit en riant.

« Comme sa mère » A rajouté Regina en souriant.

« Merci Mary-Margareth. » Ai-je ajouté.

« Je vous en prie. »

Elle allait partir mais s'est retournée immédiatement avec un air malicieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Passez une bonne fin de soirée toutes les deux. » A-t-elle rajouté avec un clin d'œil.

J'ai cru que Regina allait se décomposer sur place mais on l'avait bien cherché en dévoilant notre relation à tous ceux qui pouvait l'entendre et le comprendre. D'ailleurs Ruby en avait rajouté des caisses, en criant à tout-va qu'elle était fière de nous, et puis le taux d'alcool l'emporta et elle annonça qu'elle partirait bientôt pour le Kansas, heureusement Granny était déjà parti à ce moment-là.

On a regardé Henry partir avec ses copains, en nous faisant un petit signe de la main, à moitié endormi mais content, et puis on a continué de danser avec les derniers courageux encore là. Et puis on a vidé la dernière bouteille qu'elle avait mis de côtés avec Ruby et les musiciens.

On a fini par aider à débarrasser et on a chassé les derniers survivants. On a veillé à ce que les jeunes musiciens rentrent bien, et sur le chemin, j'ai aperçu les derniers invités rentrer à pieds, en chantant et riant dans les champs avec la buée sortant de leurs bouches dans le vent froid du petit matin. On a débranché les générateurs principaux qui alimentait la grange, on a fermé les portes avec un énorme cadenas et on est enfin rentrées avec les premières lueurs du jour.

Elle m'a glissé ses clefs de voiture dans la main. On est rentrées sans un mot, avec l'envie qui nous tiraillait les reins depuis des heures et le sourire aux lèvres, malgré la fatigue, la douleur des talons hauts et les grammes d'alcool bataillant dans nos veines.

Le jour se levait quand elle a refermé la porte du Manoir sur nous. Je l'ai collé contre la porte en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je lui ai ôté son manteau et elle, le mien. Elle s'est débarrassée de ses talons hauts, qu'elle a balancé négligemment dans l'entrée, et elle a retiré lentement mon écharpe rouge noué autour de mon cou. Elle m'a échappé des bras. Elle est montée sur les premières marches de l'escalier avec un sourire dévastateur. J'ai ôté lentement mes talons en m'appuyant dos à la porte, sans pouvoir faire autrement, puis je l'ai regardé s'enfuir lentement. Chaque marche qu'elle montait laissait entrevoir cette jambe nue qui se glissait par la fente de sa robe. Chaque pas soulignait sa silhouette sous le tissu fin étincelant. Je lui ai laissé un petit temps d'avance en balançant la tête de droite à gauche, tellement je la trouvais ''pas-croyable'' quand elle faisait ce genre de chose et puis, je l'ai vite rejoint à l'étage.

Je l'ai suivi dans la pénombre du couloir, en commençant par me débarrasser de ma veste et de ma cravate, que j'ai laissé sur la rambarde du pallier. Je suivais son parfum comme on flaire une piste, même si je connaissais désormais mieux la maison et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, et aucune volonté, de m'échapper. Je souriais de désir en pensant que l'issue du chemin était une impasse, je souriais à l'idée qu'elle nous menait droit dans un piège. Piège dans lequel je tomberais volontiers dans quelques minutes. Proie ou prédateur, je ne savais même plus qui j'étais, par sa faute.

Je suis entrée dans sa chambre et j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi. Les volets étaient fermés, elle était debout et allumait quelques bougies, dans cette robe qui m'avait rendu folle depuis le début de la soirée. Elle me tournait le dos mais je voyais son visage à la lueur des flammes dans le miroir en face d'elle.

Elle était si belle que j'en avais le souffle coupé et puis elle a levé les yeux et a accroché mon regard dans le miroir. C'était hypnotisant, intime et enivrant. Ce regard indirect était pourtant le regard le plus sincère que je lui connaissais, comme si ce miroir la révélait au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait encore voulue me cacher. J'avais l'impression que tout ça n'était pas totalement réel, c'était surement l'effet du vin, comme si nous étions dans une autre dimension et que ce miroir me révélait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir sur elle, comme si ce regard qui se reflétait dans le miroir était le plus vrai des regards qu'elle puisse porter sur le monde, comme s'il révélait la vérité pure et dure sur ce qu'elle était.

Puis elle s'est retournée lentement vers moi.

Elle est restée là où elle était, elle a dégrafé la broche en diamant sur son épaule, elle a passé ses doigts sous les bretelles de sa robe et elle l'a fait tomber à terre, se dévoilant dans d'élégants sous-vêtements en dentelle noire. Elle m'avait ôté le plaisir de la défaire moi-même mais le spectacle était bien plus excitant, et mon cœur a lâché prise, il a oublié de battre pendant un certain temps. Et moi, je m'empêtrais à défaire les boutons de ma chemise sans vraiment y parvenir.

Elle souriait comme un prédateur sourit à sa proie avant de l'achever et de la dévorer. Elle avait vu mon trouble, elle avait senti mon hésitation. J'étais donc la proie. J'étais figée sur place, éblouie par cette soirée, éblouie par cette robe qu'elle venait d'ôter et j'étais traumatisée par ce regard planté sur moi. Elle avançait lentement sans que je ne puisse réagir. Sa beauté, j'avais beau la connaitre par cœur, ce soir, elle rayonnait autrement, elle se sublimait elle-même comme si elle s'était enfin trouvée et j'aimais la voir ainsi, mon Dieu que j'aimais ça.

Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle a défait les pinces de mes cheveux pour dénouer mon chignon, et j'ai balancé légèrement la tête en arrière pour les relâcher. Elle a défait le restant des boutons de ma chemise que j'avais abandonné à mi-chemin, elle a passé ses doigts sur mes abdos qui se contractaient malgré moi à son contact. Elle a caressé mon ventre et mes hanches au point de m'en faire déglutir difficilement. Elle s'est mordu les lèvres en s'attaquant à la boucle de ma fine ceinture en cuir noir, puis elle a fait glisser mon pantalon pince jusqu'en bas de mes chevilles. Elle m'a regardé avec une envie affichée et enfin, elle a fait glisser ma chemise le long de mes épaules.

On se regardait comme si c'était la première fois et pourtant les gestes qui ont suivi n'avaient rien de semblable à ceux d'une première fois, mais l'on se regardait comme si l'on se découvrait à nouveau, comme si l'on apprenait encore de l'autre, de ses émotions, de ses envies, de ses richesses et de ses peurs. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle, de son premier amour jusqu'au dernier de ses petits secrets. Je voulais connaitre ses rêves et ses pires cauchemars, je voulais la rendre heureuse et chasser ses tristes dernières années. Je voulais tout ça sans être capable de lui dire, sans être encore capable de mettre des mots sur ce qui m'avait guéri, sur ce qui me guidait vers elle.

Mes yeux la dévoraient et je pensais deviner, dans l'ombre des flammes qui dansaient sur le mur, qu'elle commençait à rougir. J'étais portée entre l'envie de l'embrasser et l'envie de pleurer tellement j'avais de chose à lui avouer. Mes mains tremblaient presque et mon cœur me harcelait de battements irréguliers.

Elle a porté sa main jusqu'à ma joue pour la caresser délicatement. Elle portait ce sourire sur les lèvres qui voulait dire '' Je te comprends, tout va bien, et je suis là, avec toi ''. Ce regard que j'avais moi-même porté sur elle pour la rassurer lors de nos premières fois.

J'avais des papillons plein l'estomac et les larmes aux yeux, j'avais besoin de respirer un grand coup pour surpasser cette émotion qui me submergeait par surprise et me laissait indécise et lâche, sur le point de tout gâcher. J'ai tenté d'articuler des mots qui ne venaient pas. J'ai tenté de me ressaisir sans succès, mes nerfs allaient lâchés d'un moment à l'autre, j'avais peut-être abusé du vin, en tout cas, il fallait faire un choix : s'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras ou laisser ma folle envie se déchainer.

Le choix était à peine formulé dans mon esprit que ma décision était prise, comme si ça allait de soi, malgré mon hésitation et toutes les émotions confuses qui me traversaient.

Je n'allais pas gâcher une si belle soirée. J'ai glissé mes mains sur ses hanches et mes lèvres dans son cou. Je l'ai emporté un mètre plus loin pour la plaquer contre les portes de l'armoire au revêtement blanc glacé. Le contact gelé dans son dos l'a fait frissonner et sa peau contre la mienne me rendait brûlante et me fit rêver des prochaines heures à partager. Je savourais sa peau de mes baisers légers qui s'accentuaient au fil de ses gémissements étouffés, je cherchais ses mains pour les rabattre au-dessus de nos têtes et ne lui laisser aucun autre choix que de subir mes caresses.

Elle me laissait faire sans trop se défendre, ou si peu que la lutte me paraissait douce et plaisante. Elle se laissait parcourir de mes baisers de haut en bas sans que je n'aie plus besoin de l'y contraindre, elle me laissait volontiers exprimer mon adresse sur son corps tremblant, me laissant lui prouver combien j'avais aimé la défier pour finalement l'aimer au plus haut point. Mes baisers tentaient de se faire pardonner mes défauts, mes doutes et mes anciennes maladresses, je tentais d'expier mes pêchés pour renaitre de ses mains.

Je laissais glisser ma bouche le long de son ventre plat, je laissais mes mains gravir ses courbes majestueuses. Elle était si parfaite, que je m'imaginais pouvoir la dessiner de mémoire, si mes mains avaient eu du talent pour ça. Mais j'avais d'autres talents et je commençais à sentir son impatience quand mes lèvres atteignirent le tissu en dentelle qu'elle portait, tissu si fin qu'il aurait pu ne pas exister, si fin que j'en sentais tous les reliefs de sa féminité.

Je sentais ses sursauts quand je l'embrassais, je sentais ses reins se cambrer et se retenir juste à temps. Je sentais son envie de me forcer à me relever et de l'embrasser mais je patientais pendant sa lente agonie. Je patientais en me délectant de sa peau douce sous ma bouche et puis j'ai cédé à ses suppliques et j'ai abréger ses souffrances. Je me suis relevée dans un élan soudain, m'emparant de ses lèvres en un baiser provoquant et profond. J'ai senti ses mains s'agripper à moi et sa jambe entourée mes hanches. J'ai senti cette fougue extraordinaire qui ne tarissait pas entre nous, j'ai senti des éclairs parcourir mes nerfs et l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines, et tous ces influx nerveux qui me galvanisaient de désir.

Elle m'a serré contre elle et puis elle m'a envoyé valser un peu plus loin en toute délicatesse, avec une volupté incomparable. Ma vision des choses devait être un peu amplifié par la lueur des bougies qui atténuait nos mouvements en légèreté et semblait ralentir nos élans. Elle a retenu ses gestes, elle a tourné autour de moi, comme pour prendre son temps maintenant qu'elle savait que plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Elle a posé sa main sur mon épaule, effleuré du bout des doigts ma peau jusque dans mon dos. Elle a laissé ses doigts courir jusqu'aux agrafes de mon soutien-gorge et l'a défait lentement. Il est tombé à terre, à mes pieds, et je devinais que dans mon dos, elle faisait de même. J'ai porté mon regard dans le miroir et je l'ai vu se déshabiller. Dans le reflet, les lueurs des flammes et la pénombre se livraient bataille pour avoir le droit de couvrir son corps et je les jalousais stupidement.

L'heure n'était plus à la retenue, j'avais passé la soirée à me retenir devant sa tenue trop plaisante et ce sourire ravageur, en réalité, j'avais passé ma vie à me retenir avant de la rencontrer et cette chance, je n'allais pas la laisser passer.

Je me suis retournée, je l'ai embrassé et guidé jusqu'au pied de son lit. Comme flottant sur une même longueur d'onde, on s'est allongées l'une contre l'autre et je ne pouvais cesser de la regarder. Nos corps trouvaient d'eux même leur place et l'on s'enchainait ensemble sans plus jamais vouloir se séparer. Nous avions vécu beaucoup de choses en si peu de temps, je me rendais compte combien j'avais appris d'elle, je me rendais compte combien j'avais eu envi de la connaitre dans les moindres détails depuis la toute première fois, un peu timide. Désormais, il n'y avait plus rien de timide entre nous, nous étions complices et séductrices, attentionnées et libérées, nous étions devenues l'une pour l'autre, le reflet du bonheur.

Les mots qui m'avaient échappé plus tôt me martelaient la tête. J'avais besoin de lui dire en face, sans fuir, sans me retenir, même si mon corps préférait les gestes aux paroles, il fallait que je lui parle.

« Gina… » Ai-je seulement réussi à murmurer entre deux baisers.

Alors elle a penché la tête en arrière et m'a regardé, elle a gardé le silence pour me laisser continuer, en m'offrant encore le bout de ses lèvres comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Gina je … »

C'était là, martelant et hurlant dans ma boîte crânienne, et pourtant, c'était encore difficile à dire, pas parce que j'en doutais ou que j'avais peur, mais parce que pour la première fois, je le pensais vraiment.

« Gina, je suis tout à toi... Je donnerais ma vie pour toi ou pour Henry. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je vous le donnerais. Je veux être avec toi pour le restant de ma vie et… Ce que tu as fait ce soir, devant toute la ville, c'était… »

« Inconscient ! Je te demande pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça sans t'en parler. Je n'ai pas pensé à ton statut de Sherif et à l'embarras que ça aurait pu te… »

« Non ! Attend, tu as eu raison et tu le sais. Il fallait le faire ou bien la rumeur aurait, tôt au tard, fini par nous rattraper. Et de telles rumeurs auraient pu blesser Henry… Gold aurait creusé et il nous aurait piégé, ou on aurait fini par se faire surprendre, mais il avait une tête de perdant ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Hm oui. » A-t-elle souri.

« Et ça ne perturbera pas Henry… Si la vérité sur notre lien de parenté vient à se savoir, ça passera avec les rumeurs de notre liaison… Et surtout Graham ne te tournera plus autour, et ça, ça m'arrange ! »

« Tu es stupide. » A-t-elle dit en essayant de ne pas rire.

« Je sais. »

« Je t'aime Swan ! »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Madame le Maire. »

« Alors tais-toi et fais-moi l'am… »

Elle n'avait pas à finir sa phrase, le debriefing de la soirée attendrait demain. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle voulait et mes baisers s'y sont employés, mes mains, mon corps et tout mon être étaient au service de ses moindres désirs. Le temps défilait différemment quand je m'appliquais à couvrir sa peau de baisers humides, comme si le temps s'appliquait lui aussi à suivre le lent trajet de mes doigts qui redessinaient ses courbes. Ses yeux brillants d'ardeur retenue m'illuminaient et j'avais l'impression de voir clair dans l'obscurité. J'ai fermé les yeux et je voyais tout aussi clair, je savais comment faire pour qu'elle s'oublie, je savais comment l'aimer comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait et dans ses draps de soie, je laissais mon corps s'exprimer sur le sien.

Ses jambes m'entouraient et me serraient, ses mains enfouis dans mes cheveux défaits me retenaient autant que je la possédais. Je nous sentais grandir ensemble dans cet élan passionnel et charnel et j'avais envie de rester ainsi pour toujours, avec l'envie qui me dévorait les reins, avec mes mains s'employant à la combler et mes baisers essoufflés sur sa peau moite. Je voulais être à elle pour toujours, je voulais sentir son corps réagir à mes caresses jusqu'à ce que l'aube de la mort m'emporte, même là, je crois que j'emporterais ce souvenir avec moi jusque dans l'au-delà.

Puis elle m'a fait chavirer, elle m'a fait basculer, mêlant nos corps, nos mèches de cheveux et nos baisers. Elle était douce puis dominatrice, elle jouait avec mes nerfs et titillait mes sens, et elle s'est emparée de moi avant que je n'aie à la supplier. J'aimais ses gestes, j'aimais sa peau et sa chaleur contre moi et j'aimais, par-dessus tout, la voir se mordre les lèvres et soupirer de plaisir en me sentant sous ses doigts. J'aimais la façon dont elle m'aimait et j'en redemandais, chuchotant au creux de son oreille combien je l'aimais. Et le temps à vraiment cessé de défiler, et dans cette chambre, nous avions l'impression de passer une éternité à s'aimer.

Elle m'a fait vivre des moments inespérés, totalement libérés des vieilles entraves, totalement déchainés, elle a pris le contrôle de mon corps comme un revenant hante un vivant. C'était comme si je n'étais plus vraiment moi, mais seulement des sensations explosives, comme si je n'étais plus rien que cette émotion submergeant tout sur son passage, emportant tout, ne laissant qu'une épave épuisée sur le rivage.

Le soleil devait être haut, mais toute la ville somnolait encore des pêchés de la soirée. Pour certains, le matin avait sans doute un goût amer et des relents de choses à se faire pardonner, mais dans cette chambre, dans ses bras, je n'avais rien à envier à personne et rien à regretter. J'avais contre moi la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. J'avais dans mon cœur des assauts de bonheur qui m'étaient encore inconnus mais que je ne refusais plus d'assumer. Je n'étais pas seule, ce matin.

J'étais avec elle, liées dans la plus tendre des passions et nos corps brulants et essoufflés ne se lassaient pas l'un de l'autre. J'étais avec elle pour le pire et pour le meilleur, j'en faisait la promesse, blottit contre son cœur.

J'étais arrivée à un tournant de ma vie où il fallait assumer qui j'étais ou bien me perdre et m'enfuir, encore, et probablement en mourir de chagrin. J'étais arrivée au bout de la route, celle qui menait à Storybrook, sur ce chemin en forêt où le calme m'avait surpris, où j'avais cru me perdre, pour finalement me trouver et les trouver, eux, Henry et Regina. Il n'y avait eu que moi dans ma vie, moi et mon égo survivant mais il était temps d'être plus que ça, il était temps d'être avec eux. J'avais finalement tout bravé, tout défié pour en arriver exactement là où je ne m'attendais pas à me trouver. J'avais trouvé un espoir, mieux que cela, sur cette petite route, dans cette petite ville perdue, j'avais trouvé ma part de bonheur et retrouvé mon fils.

J'avais trouvé un foyer, une famille, des amis et l'unique chose qu'il m'avait manqué toute ma vie, quelqu'un à aimer.

Cette soirée ne s'est jamais vraiment terminée. Elle a continué chaque jour qui ont suivi, elle a fait ma vie et ma fierté. Je me suis endormie entre son corps et les oreillers éparpillés, sa main dans la mienne, ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser qui me disait ''bonne nuit'' sans vraiment comprendre qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne me demanderait pas de rentrer chez moi.

Je me suis endormie avec elle, en pensant que jamais plus, je ne voulais m'endormir loin d'elle. Jamais plus je ne voulais être loin d'eux, et en m'endormant, je lui faisais de belles promesses solennelles d'avenir et de jours plus heureux. En m'endormant, ce jour-là, dans ses bras, je repensais l'énorme erreur que j'avais failli commettre, en m'endormant, je pleurais l'autre moi, qui avait décidé de partir et de ne jamais mettre les pieds à cette fête de Thanksgiving. Mais heureusement, j'avais, pour une fois, fait le bon choix.


	21. Jour 53

**Jour 53. Dimanche.**

 **Henry Mills :**

 **J'avais retrouvé ma mère biologique. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle était la première pensée qui me venait à l'esprit en me réveillant le matin. Comme si ce fait, chaque matin, avait le goût amer d'un rêve qui s'efface, mais heureusement, il n'en était pas un. C'était bel et bien réel. Elle m'avait montré les dossiers officiels qui recoupaient son abandon à ma naissance, à Phoenix, et mon adoption par Daniel et Regina, à Boston. Elle m'avait parlé de son enfance, et des quelques mauvais choix qu'elle avait fait, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, comme si elle avait presque honte d'en dire plus pour le moment elle m'avait expliqué le pourquoi de son geste, avec des mots simples mais la tristesse dans ses yeux était si grande que j'en avait pleuré. Elle m'avait confié un tas de chose sur elle, elle m'avait ouvert son cœur et je sentais que me retrouver après tant d'années, était la chose la plus fantastique qu'elle ait éprouvé.**

 **C'était un hasard incroyable de s'être rencontré et d'apprendre la chose à cause de ma fausse fugue. D'ailleurs à propos de ça, je n'avais jamais réellement eu l'intention de partir de chez moi, je voulais juste une piste sur mon passé, et j'avais couru après la première que j'avais trouvé. Enfin la vérité était là, le Sherif Emma Swan était ma maman et mon autre maman n'avait pas piqué de crise de nerfs en l'apprenant. Je crois que ça, ça m'a peut-être plus choqué que le reste, à vrai dire. C'était totalement fou.**

 **Bref, ce matin, je n'étais pas chez moi, et j'ai mis quelques secondes à me souvenir d'où j'étais et pourquoi. Je suis resté silencieux pendant que mes camarades dormaient encore. Puis les parents de Jeremy nous ont réveiller, ils nous ont offert des croissants et des brique de jus de fruit avant de nous raccompagner.**

 **Je rentrais enfin chez moi en fin de matinée, ils m'ont déposé sur le trottoir en face de ma maison, la rue était étrangement calme, même pour un dimanche matin, j'en déduisais que la fête avait dû se terminer bien tard pour tout le monde. Il fallait bien avouer que maman avait fait les choses en grands cette année, elle avait marqué le coup, tout le monde avait aimé le nouveau style qu'elle avait adopté pour cette grande tradition. Elle avait abandonné la salle municipale et ses traditionnels chandeliers et couverts en argent, pour un buffet haut en couleur dans une vieille grange redécoré à merveille, et cela avait tapé dans le mille, cela avait été superbe. J'était content qu'elle ait dérogé à la règle, j'étais content de la voir changer et sourire plus souvent qu'avant.**

 **J'ai marché lentement dans l'allée, en laissant mes mains glisser sur les feuilles des buissons, en repensant à ses dernières semaines et à toutes ces choses étranges et incroyables qui s'étaient passées.**

 **Depuis deux mois, ma mère avait eu un comportement inhabituel, elle changeait d'humeur comme de chemise, elle passait du rire aux larmes en quelques secondes et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à la suivre et encore plus à la reconnaitre. Il y avait eu des crises de nerfs, des départs en trombe, des moments de silence pesant, mais il y avait aussi eu ce sourire affiché de nouveau sur son visage, ce sourire que je n'avais vu que sur de vieilles photos. Et je me disais qu'elle commençait peut-être à oublier son mari, ce père que j'avais à peine connu. Et je me disais que tôt ou tard j'allais avoir un nouveau père.**

 **J'avoue avoir été occupé avec mon sac de billes perdue, puis avec la reprise intensive des cours de piano et les leçons à rattraper après mettre fait prendre à faire l'école buissonnière, mais il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle rentrait de plus en plus tard du travail ou qu'elle filait en douce pendant la nuit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me cachait et je m'en fichais un peu, car sans le savoir, depuis cette mission secrète et cette nuit d'orage, moi j'aimais passer du temps avec ce nouveau Shérif pas comme les autres. Ce Sherif qui m'avait aidé et sauvé la vie. Je l'aimais bien, peut-être simplement parce qu'elle venait de Boston et que je rêvais des grandes villes, peut-être simplement parce qu'elle portait une arme et que ça m'impressionnait beaucoup, peut-être parce qu'elle me semblait différente de tous les autres adultes que je connaissais.**

 **Et puis, justement, quand on est rentrée de Boston – après cette fugue que je n'aurais jamais dû faire, mais que finalement, j'avais bien fait de faire quand même, si j'avais tout compris - quelque chose avait changé, c'était encore plus flagrant. Quelque chose n'allait pas et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je pensais bien sûr que ce malaise entre elles, était causé par ma stupide fugue. Je pensais que d'avoir fouillé dans les affaires du Sherif avait mis maman dans un sacré embarras, je pensais que leur silence de mort sur la route du retour, était ma faute.**

 **Et puis, j'avais surpris des regards intriguant entre ma mère et Emma. J'avais surpris des conversations incompréhensibles, j'avais repéré leur petit jeu : leur façon de se vouvoyer en public, et de se tutoyer en privé leur façon de sortir de nulle part ensemble avec le sourire aux lèvres leur façon de se tenir la main quand elles pensaient que je ne regardais pas leurs murmures et leurs coups de fils en douce. Et puis leur façon de se regarder, qui en quelques semaines, était passé par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables, je les avais vu se fusiller du regard, je les avais vu se comprendre en deux secondes sans se parler, je les avais vu rire ou se maudire rien qu'avec les yeux. Et j'étais le seul à voir ça ? Oui apparemment ! Il se passait forcément quelque chose, je le savais, mais quoi ?**

 **Ma mère devenait plus douce avec moi, plus posée, plus sereine, mais en même temps, je la sentais tellement à cran, comme si quelque chose la hantait, la rongeait de l'intérieur, comme si elle me mentait contre sa volonté. Parfois elle me regardait si profondément que j'en rougissais, comme si elle cherchait en moi, des traces de je-ne-sais-quoi ou des réponses à des questions en suspens dans l'air, sans que j'y comprenne rien.**

 **Et puis j'ai fini par comprendre quand Emma m'a tout avoué. Ce mercredi midi-là, sur l'aire de jeu, au pied de mon Fort près de la plage.**

 **Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être ma mère, - mais secrètement j'avais dû l'espérer - je la trouvais trop génial pour ça et je ne l'imaginais pas être mère, mais cet aveu avait comblé un vide dans mon cœur dont je n'avais pas tout à fait conscience. Elle était ma mère biologique et c'était fou, la joie et le trouble que cela m'avait procuré en même temps. Et plus encore, quand j'ai vu ma maman lui sourire, quand je l'ai vu, au courant de la situation, et ne pas s'énerver, accepter les faits et en avoir même l'air heureuse, c'était complétement dingue et j'avoue avoir mis quelques jours à réaliser. Je crois bien que ce fut effectivement les quelques jours les plus étranges de ma vie, c'était comme une autre réalité qui venait se coller à la mienne, comme un rajout après montage dans le court de ma vie, comme une vérité qui aurait éclaté et éclaboussé tout mon subconscient pour me faire réaliser doucement les choses. J'avais été abandonné mais j'avais été aimé et confié pour un meilleur avenir, et c'était comme une nouvelle histoire dans l'histoire, c'était comme prendre part à un événement auquel on ne s'était pas préparé et le contre coup me sonna pendant plusieurs jours mais je souriais de nouveau, j'avais un poids en moins dans la poitrine, poids que je ne savais même pas que je portais.**

 **Mais maintenant, j'avais l'habitude de voir Emma assez souvent, le week-end et après l'école. J'avais même passé la journée d'Halloween avec elle, et c'était super. Maman rentrait tard pour organiser la fête d'hier, en plus de son travail à la Mairie et elle nous rejoignait plus tard. Parfois on dinait tous les trois et c'était génial, et parfois maman ne rentrait pas de la nuit et je trouvais ma babysitteur en train de réviser dans le salon sous une petite lampe. Je n'ai jamais rien dit, je n'ai rien fait remarquer parce que j'étais juste heureux qu'elles s'entendent bien et qu'on passe du temps tous ensemble. Connaissant ma mère, j'avais toujours la désagréable sensation qu'elle puisse tout annulé d'un coup et engagé des avocats contre Emma, mais les jours défilaient et elle n'avait rien fait de la sorte. J'étais si étonné que je préférais ne pas me faire remarquer. Et de voir ma mère, chaque jour de bonne humeur, ces derniers temps, me ravissait au point que j'imaginais qu'Emma avait vraiment des pouvoirs de super-héros.**

 **Et puis hier soir, j'en ai compris un peu plus, je crois. Thanksgiving avait eu une magie bien particulière cette année. Maman ne m'avait pas invité à danser à l'ouverture du bal et je n'étais pas déçu, au contraire, j'avais horreur de ça, mais je le faisais pour lui faire plaisir. Non hier soir, elle avait invité Emma à ma place et je savais que ça représentait beaucoup. Je savais que c'était important, qu'à part Daniel, mon Grand-Père Henry et moi-même, personne n'avait jamais ouvert le bal avec Madame ma Mère. J'étais surpris mais content, et de les voir danser toutes les deux, j'avais l'impression qu'elles s'aimaient beaucoup, et j'ai compris que ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une impression.**

 **Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tout le monde a retenu son souffle ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi certains vieux bonhommes du Conseil ont fait une tête de six pieds de long en ronchonnant dans leurs barbes ? Et pourquoi un vieux couple dans l'assistance est parti en toute hâte, sans que personne ne les remarque, si ce n'est les invités à leur table ? Parce que moi, je les avais trouvées super belles, et j'étais fier de mes mamans sans pouvoir le dire à tout le monde, mais heureusement Ruby était là pour décoincer un peu tout ça et la fête avait continué presque comme si de rien n'était.**

 **Je trouvais que ma vie allait mieux depuis qu'Emma était souvent avec nous, maman riait, maman rejouait du piano avec moi, en plus de remonter à cheval elles s'amusaient et chuchotaient souvent ensemble dans mon dos et ça me faisait rire autant que rougir, en me demandant toujours d'où pouvait bien venir cette complicité entre elles et de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler sans cesse, comme ça, à voix basse.**

 **Enfin bon, ce dimanche matin, j'avais hâte de retrouver ma maman et ma chambre après avoir passé la nuit chez Jeremy avec quelques autres camarades, alors j'ai couru les derniers mètres jusqu'à la porte, qui, au passage, n'était même pas fermée à clefs.**

 **« Maman ? T'es là ? T'es réveillée ? »**

 **Pas de réponses. Des manteaux, une écharpe rouge et des talons hauts éparpillés dans l'entrée, choses qui n'arrivait jamais, maman était une maniaque de l'ordre et de la propreté. Je suis monté à l'étage et j'ai trouvé la cravate puis la veste de costume d'Emma dans le couloir, alors là, j'ai hésité à continuer. C'était comme si ce long couloir, qui mène à la chambre de ma mère, avait un gros panneau sens interdit planté là c'était comme si cette cravate me barrait le passage dans ma propre maison mais j'ai avancé quand même, bien naïf.**

 **Lentement, j'ai entrouvert la porte de sa chambre. Il y faisait nuit noire, hormis quelques raies de lumière douce qui passaient par les volets, mais j'ai quand même distingué deux corps endormis sous les draps. Des cheveux noirs et des cheveux blonds. J'ai refermé tout doucement la porte et je me suis lentement retourné. Un peu choqué.**

 **J'ai trainé les pieds jusqu'à ma chambre et j'ai enfilé un pyjama en me débarrassant de mon costume. Je suis descendu dans le salon sans faire de bruit, je me suis assis dans le premier fauteuil que j'ai trouvé et j'ai réfléchit.**

 **J'ai retracé le court des dernières semaines comme je venais de le faire dans l'allée du jardin, mais tout me paraissait nouveau. Je comprenais enfin toutes les subtilités entre elles qui m'avaient échappé. Je comprenais qu'elles ne s'appréciaient pas seulement pour me faire plaisir à moi, comme je l'avais un peu bêtement imaginé. Je comprenais qu'entre elles deux, des liens s'étaient tissés dont je n'avais pas eu conscience, je comprenais mieux tous ces regards et ces silences dénués de sens pour moi sur le moment même. Comment j'aurais pu imaginer une telle de chose de toute façon ? Emma était l'archétype même de tout ce que détestait ma mère. Comment j'aurais pu imaginer ça ? Qu'elles s'entendent relativement bien - sur le plan amical, ou même tout juste social - me dépassait déjà, alors ça ? J'avais souvent pensé qu'Emma avait des supers pouvoirs, mais la façon dont ma mère avait changé, me le prouvait bel et bien. Ces sourires, ces murmures, et ces regards entre elles me paraissaient soudainement comme évident. J'avais été bien aveugle moi aussi, j'avais été à mille lieux d'imaginer une telle relation entre elles.**

 **Donc j'ai réfléchi à tout ça, puis j'ai souri, de plus en plus largement. Il n'y avait que cela à faire, sourire.**

 **Mes deux mères s'aimaient, ce n'était pas moi qui allait le leur reprocher, car moi, je crois qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais le petit garçon le plus heureux du monde. Et j'ai commencé à élaborer un stratagème pour que jamais cette situation ne change, je me jurais d'être le petit garçon parfait dont elles seraient toutes les deux très fières. Je me jurais de ne plus faire de bêtises et d'étudier sagement pour que jamais elles ne se disputent à mon sujet. J'avais tout d'un coup de grandes ambitions et de nouvelles idées.**

 **Et c'était à mon tour de faire quelque chose pour elles, alors je suis passé dans la cuisine et j'ai ouvert le chantier du petit déjeuné, en attendant que l'odeur du café finisse par les réveiller pour finir ce week-end de Thanksgiving et je l'espérais, pour commencer une nouvelle vie tous les trois.**

 **Quelques minutes plus tard :**

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie._

 **Emma Swan :**

Moi non plus.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _Il y avait du bruit dans la cuisine mais ça parvenait à peine à mes oreilles. Il y avait une odeur de café dans l'air mais encore lointaine et incertaine, je devais seulement encore rêver. Et il y avait surtout un corps lové contre moi sous les draps et je me retenais d'ouvrir les yeux, de peur que l'illusion disparaisse._

 _Se réveiller auprès d'elle était la chose la plus douce qu'il m'avait été donné de connaitre. Son odeur m'apaisait, ses bras m'entouraient, j'avais beau être emprisonnée, j'étais heureuse de l'être. J'avais beau avoir pris certaines habitudes durant ces années de solitude, je ne m'agaçais pas le moins du monde de ces entorses au quotidien. J'aurais voulu continuer de dormir entre ses bras._

 _Des bribes de souvenirs de la soirée me revenaient lentement comme camouflées derrière des notes de musique et le tanin du vin. Je me réveillais lentement, un sourire spontanément affiché sur les lèvres. Je me souvenais d'avoir danser avec elle, au milieu de la piste, à la vue de tous, après l'avoir invité en lui tendant la main et avoir cru que mon cœur pouvait lâcher à tout moment. Je me souvenais, et me souviendrais tout le reste de ma vie, de ce sourire sur son visage en acceptant mon invitation, je me souviendrais toujours de ses yeux brillants fixés sur moi alors que nous dansions en oubliant le reste du monde. Je me souvenais petit à petit de nos étreintes lascives jusqu'au bout de la soirée, de nos rires entre deux gorgées de vin, je me souvenais qu'elle m'avait ramené à la maison au petit matin, et que l'on s'était aimé comme jamais nous ne l'avions fait, en se promettant que l'avenir se ferait ensemble ou ne se ferait pas._

 _Et à cet instant, je voulais oublier l'odeur du café qui me réveillait de plus en plus, je voulais seulement rester là, tout contre elle. Je me suis blotti un peu plus et je l'ai senti bouger légèrement. J'ai senti sa jambe remonter doucement le long de la mienne, j'ai senti sa main, endormie sur ma hanche, se réveiller et caresser ma peau du bout des doigts. J'ai entendu son soupir au creux de mon oreille comme une douce mélodie qui me prouvait que rien de tout cela n'était un rêve._

 _J'ai ouvert les yeux et l'illusion n'en était pas une. Il y avait bien une forte odeur de café dans l'air et Emma était bien blotti contre moi. Elle a étiré ses muscles en grognant avant de me reprendre dans ses bras et de me serrer contre elle. Elle a ouvert difficilement les yeux avec un sourire en coin puis a déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres._

 _« Hmmm… » A-t-elle seulement soupiré en guise de bonjour._

 _Nous nous sommes regardés, le jour passait à peine les rainures des volets, mais je la voyais mieux que jamais. Nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de sourire et de nous voler quelques baisers encore un peu endormis. Et puis, un bruit de pot en métal qui tombe au sol, au ré de chaussée, me fit légèrement sursauter puis rire._

 _« Je crois qu'Henry est entré. » Ai-je murmuré._

 _Elle a enfoui sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule presque cachée sous les oreillers en désordre. J'ai senti ses lèvres sur ma peau tracer un chemin tendre et doux jusque dans mon cou, jusque sous le lobe de mon oreille et j'en ai frissonné. J'ai senti ses mains passer dans mon dos et me serrer contre elle, un peu plus étroitement._

 _« Em… »_

 _« Hmm… ? »_

 _Ses baisers un peu plus appuyés me vidaient de mes bonnes résolutions, à savoir me lever. Je sentais mon corps réagir et se réveiller instantanément contre le sien. C'était immensément réjouissant de la sentir contre moi au réveil, c'était comme une première fois magique et magnifique, comme un matin d'été sans aucun nuage à l'horizon, c'était comme la caresse du soleil, comme la tendresse du baiser d'un ange. Hormis cette fois à Boston - dans des circonstances bien différentes -, je n'avais jamais vraiment ressenti ça, car nous avions toujours du nous quitter au beau milieu de la nuit, mais aujourd'hui enfin, j'appréciais chaque seconde de ce moment, en oubliant Henry, que je devinais en train de s'acharner dans la cuisine et de tout mettre sans dessus-dessous._

 _J'ai oublié mes bonnes manières et me suis emparée de ses lèvres en la faisant tourner dans le lit. J'ai emprisonné son corps avec le mien et nous étions alors tout à fait éveillées. Je me suis redressée pour l'admirer, nue dans mes draps de soie et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aborder ce sourire victorieux qui, je le savais, l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle souriait en se mordant la lèvre, balançant sa tête de droite à gauche, avec le rose qui lui montait aux joues en même temps que des idées mal placées. Elle a glissé ses mains lentement le long de mes cuisses._

 _« Sherif Swan ! »_

 _« Madame le Maire ? »_

 _On a ri ensemble, c'était devenu notre petit jeu à nous. Il suffisait d'une nuance dans l'intonation de nos voix pour que ces simples titres révèlent bien plus sur nos intentions que tout le reste. Et il suffisait d'un seul éclat dans ses yeux bleus pour que je rougisse. Elle a dégagé un pan de draps qui me recouvrait et a laissé ses doigts vagabonder sur ma peau nue. Elle a fermé les yeux et souriait de plus en plus largement, je savais à quoi elle pensait, je ne le savais que trop bien, si bien que je ne pu m'empêcher de m'emparer de sa bouche avidement et de laisser mon corps s'exprimer._

 _Elle m'a renversé sur le côté et a glissé sa jambe entre les miennes. J'ai glissé mes mains dans ses cheveux, bloquant sa nuque et l'embrassant presque plus passionnant que la veille. Plus aucun muscle de mon corps ne dormait, je m'éveillais ce matin, mieux que tous les autres matins de ma vie. J'avais une furieuse envie d'elle, comme une vague déferlante, incommensurable, qui me prenait par surprise et balayait tous mes efforts pour me sortir de ce lit._

 _Elle était douce et passionnée, parfaitement accordée à mon envie matinale de l'aimer, parfaitement consentante à retarder l'heure du levé. Nous nous embarquions dans un jeu de caresses très vite osé, sans trop de détour, comme un appétit féroce qu'il fallait vite satisfaire._

 _Je m'efforçais de ne pas lui avouer mais elle avait un don pour ça. Elle avait de nombreux dons - quoiqu'elle en dise - mais celui-ci en particulier, je me vantais qu'elle ne le réserve qu'à moi et moi seule. Elle avait les mains dotées d'une savoureuse sagesse, elle avait les lèvres précisément faites pour jouer avec les miennes et un corps fin, sculpté, athlétique, sublimement créé pour l'art de l'amour. J'avais la réputation d'être une femme dure à satisfaire, à tous les points de vue, mais il fallait bien l'avouer, Emma Swan, y parvenait parfaitement. Elle y parvenait depuis le premier jour et j'étais absolument convaincue, dans ces moments-là, qu'elle et moi, étions faites l'une pour l'autre. Je ne lui avouais pas encore avec des mots, mais elle comprenait mieux mes gestes, mes sursauts et mes regards de toute façon. Alors nous nous regardions profondément, les yeux dans les yeux, sans relâche, sans saisir vraiment le fond de mos pensées, mais en se promettant que d'autres matins suivraient l'exemple de celui-là._

 _Et dans un sursaut presque inattendu, dans un gémissement étouffé juste à temps, elle avait eu raison de moi, en s'accordant au passage le même plaisir. Je lisais sur son visage ce sourire de gagnant, qui effectivement était insupportable chez les autres, et je ne pu m'empêcher de me réfugier au creux de son épaule en exaltant lourdement, entre l'agacement et le plaisir le plus profond. Elle a entouré mes épaules avec ses bras, je sentais son sourire sur ma joue, et mes lèvres effleuraient sa peau brûlante. Nous étions seules dans notre monde, les corps sursautant encore dans un dernier effleurement et le souffle court, mais un nouveau bruit provenant de la cuisine, nous força à renoncer à rester là._

 _« Allez debout chérie, c'est l'heure d'assumer. » Ai-je murmuré, un brin amusé._

 _Elle a relevé la tête vers moi et n'a ouvert qu'un œil pour me regarder, dépitée, amusée, et je crois aussi un peu charmée de ce 'Chérie' qui était sorti tout seul, sans aucune préméditation._

 _« Et ça te fait rire en plus ? » A-t-elle demandé, faussement choquée._

 _« Oui, beaucoup ! »_

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de ma femme ?! » A-t-elle répliqué, en se relevant sur les coudes._

 _Et c'était à un son tour de rougir sans le vouloir mais moi, j'ai ri, puis j'ai souri. Je ne pouvais faire que ça, sourire bêtement. Je lui ai voler un baiser et me suis extirpée à regret de mon lit, en emportant avec moi un drap pour me couvrir. Elle me regardait en souriant mais ne se décidait pas à sortir de là._

 _« Tu comptes te planquer dans mon lit tout le reste de ta vie ? »_

 _« Evidement que non… mais… c'est une idée plutôt séduisante. »_

 _« Allé viens, Henry doit avoir saccagé la cuisine, tu ne l'as encore jamais vu cuisiner ! »_

 _Elle m'a souri tendrement. On avait encore tellement à découvrir et à partager que j'en avais presque eu un vertige. L'avenir déroulait de nouveaux pavés devant de moi et l'infini de possibilité me déstabilisa quelques secondes._

 _J'ai fouillé dans un tiroir et j'ai trouvé un ensemble en coton bleu nuit, pantalon large et pull à zip, avec un t-shirt blanc. Je lui ai balancé sur le lit, pensant qu'elle serait plus à l'aise pour le petit déjeuné, que dans son merveilleux costume-chemise-cravate de la veille._

 _Elle a empoigné le tout pendant que j'enfilais une légère nuisette en soie puis un épais peignoir de couleur ivoire. Elle a récupéré ses sous-vêtements sous mon œil amusé et a enfilé la tenue que je lui avais proposé._

 _« C'est comme ça que tu t'es senti en mettant mes fringues pendant l'orage ? »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Mal à l'aise et pourtant…hmmm » A-t-elle dit en inspirant mon odeur sur le col du pull._

 _« Hm, oui, tout à fait comme ça. » Ai-je dit en me rapprochant d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras._

 _On s'est embrassé, longuement, avant de sortir de la chambre en atténuant nos rires étouffés, pour rejoindre la cuisine._

 **Emma Swan :**

Souvent, entre le rêve et la réalité, le réveil est brutal. Ce matin, pour la première fois de ma vie, il ne l'était pas. Je n'avais pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où j'étais, j'en avais tellement eu envie, que je savais exactement où et avec qui j'étais. Son odeur sur ma peau m'avait poursuivi jusque dans mes songes pour me bercer d'un sommeil profond et serein. Et avant même de me réveiller, je savais que l'étreinte de ses bras serait difficile à quitter.

Et j'avais vu juste, elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter ses draps malgré l'odeur du café qui témoignait de la présence d'Henry dans la maison. Curieusement, nous avons oublié nos obligations encore quelques temps pour prendre plaisir à se réveiller ensemble. Et Dieu que c'était bon. Et je me jurais que tous les autres matins de ma vie ressembleraient à celui-ci.

A toutes heures, en toutes circonstances, cette femme me faisait oublier le reste du monde et ses préoccupations premières. Elle était un joyau resplendissant même dans la plus sombre des cavernes, elle était un phare dans mon horizon auquel m'accrocher en pleine tempête. Elle était tout pour moi et bien plus encore. Moi qui n'avait eu de cesse de ne jamais vouloir m'attacher, je l'étais bel et bien, enchainée, pieds et poings liés et pourtant je ne cessais de sourire face à l'éclat de sa beauté et de son indicible emprise sur moi.

Je voulais retenir ce moment, je voulais le graver dans ma mémoire, m'en souvenir en détail et à jamais. Et j'ai réalisé que la plupart de mes souvenirs, je voulais les effacés, excepté depuis mon arrivée ici, excepté depuis que je la connaissais. Je voulais retenir tous ces moments – nos premiers regards, nos premiers baisers inexpliqués, cette nuit d'orage, nos furtives escapades, les diners tous les trois, nos sourires, nos secrets, le bal de Thanksgiving d'hier soir - et je voulais nous en créer de nouveaux. Je voulais soudain une floppé de souvenirs que je n'aurais pas envie de refouler. C'était de plus en plus précis, cette idée un peu floue, d'un avenir ensemble, c'était de plus en plus concret et j'y pensais sans pouvoir sortir de son lit.

Nous avons fini par descendre, le rose aux joues et l'embarras collé aux basques, mais le visage radieux malgré nous. Et nous avons trouvé Henry dans un désordre indescriptible, en pyjama vert à carreaux déjà tâché. Il a stoppé net sa besogne et a relevé la tête quand nous sommes apparues dans la cuisine. Comme par reflexe, on s'est stoppé net aussi dans notre élan, figés sur place dans l'entrée de la pièce. Il nous a observé tour à tour, de haut en bas, avec un air assez sérieux sur le visage. J'ai même carrément cru qu'il allait nous lancer un truc du genre : ''C'est à cette heure-là qu'on se lève ?'' mais heureusement il n'a rien dit. Et j'ai ravalé mon sourire à l'idée que, dans quelques années, on y aurait surement droit.

Il a simplement souri malicieusement en nous disant bonjour, puis a repris le cours de sa préparation de toasts. J'ai senti un profond soulagement sortir de la poitrine de Regina. On se tenait côte à côte, sans pour autant se toucher, et elle a pris ma main et la serré très fort, avant de faire le tour de l'îlot de cuisine pour aller aider Henry.

Elle a déposé un baiser sur sa tête en guise de 'Bonjour' et il a souri, puis il a relevé les yeux vers moi. J'étais embarrassée, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais je lui ai fait un petit clin d'œil et un grand sourire. Il me les a rendus. C'était chose entendu. C'était simple et pas aussi gênant que je l'aurais cru.

« Comment était la fin de la fête ? Ça c'est fini tard ? » A-t-il demandé innocemment.

« A l'aube, mon cœur. » Répondit Regina en tentant d'y voir clair dans le désordre de sa cuisine.

« Non, maman ! Touche à rien et passez dans la véranda, le petit déjeuné vous attend. » A-t-il déclamé en nous poussant vers la sortie.

On s'est regardé, étonnées et amusées mais on a suivi les ordres. Et une fois sur place, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, ce gamin avait plus d'un tour dans sa poche. Il avait effectivement saccagé la cuisine, mais dans la véranda, il avait dressé la table d'une manière exquise. Sur un joli napperon blanc, il avait disposé des tasses à café et des verres, sur un plateau en argent, il y avait tout le nécessaire pour un excellent petit déjeuné : cafetière fumante, pichet de jus d'orange fraichement pressé, bols de yaourt parsemé de pétales de céréales et de fruits rouges, panière de toasts grillé, beurrier, pot de confiture, assiette de quartier de pommes et de poires, petites viennoiseries réchauffées au four… Il avait même pris soin de posé un vase au centre, avec quelques fleurs – que je devinais piqué dans le grand bouquet de fleurs fraiches qui trônait toujours dans l'entrée du Manoir. Il avait disposé deux sièges côte à côte autour de la table avec vu sur le jardin, il avait tiré les rideaux et le soleil pointait de doux rayons entre quelques paresseux nuages flottant mollement dans l'air froid.

L'hiver arrivait à grands pas et ce matin-là était agréable, comme une douce caresse sur la joue, qui vous habille d'un sentiment de paix pour la journée. Je ne redoutais pas l'approche du froid et la solitude qui allait souvent de paire avec, non, ce matin, je ne redoutais plus aucune des saisons qui allaient venir.

J'ai chopé Henry par les épaules et je lui ai fait câlin alors qu'il essayait faussement de se débattre, pendant que Regina restait sans voix devant ce spectacle, un sourire bête collé aux lèvres, en s'approchant lentement de la table si bien dressée par les soins de son fils.

« T'es un champion Gamin ! Regarde le sourire de ta mère… Je veux me lever tous les matins et voir ce sourire-là sur son visage. Pas toi ? » Ai-je dit tout naturellement.

« Oh si, mais… attends ! J'vais pas devoir faire le pti'déj tous les jours pour ça, hein ? »

« Non, non, je m'en chargerais mon grand, je m'en chargerais ! » Ai-je répondu nerveusement, en proie à un rire difficile à retenir.

Elle m'a fusillé du regard, comprenant le double sens de mes propos, pendant qu'Henry retournait en cuisine pour finir de griller ses tartines. Elle a hésité à le suivre, inquiète du désordre et de l'utilisation du grille-pain par Henry.

« Laisse-le faire et assis toi. Je vais vérifier que rien ne reste allumé. » L'ai-je rassuré.

« Merci. »

« Tu me sert un café ? »

« Bien sûr. » A-t-elle souri en prenant place à table.

J'ai souri aussi et j'ai rejoint Henry. Les toasts ont sauté de la machine, je les ai attrapés et il me tendait le panier pour que je les pose dedans. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil partout, rien n'était resté en surchauffe, et nous avons rejoint sa mère pour déjeuner tranquillement, à une heure un peu tardive, mais on s'en fichait complétement.

 _ **Regina Mills :**_

 _J'avais été pleinement satisfaite de ce dimanche matin de Thanksgiving. Me réveiller avec elle, était déjà en soi une joie immense, mais mon petit bonhomme m'avait offert un cadeau merveilleux, en plus d'être resté discret sur la présence d'Emma à la maison. Il avait élégamment dressé la table du petit déjeuné et avait été en tout point charmant. Il me comblait de bonheur, il était bien mon digne fils et ce matin, son petit sourire en coin et son air malicieux, je savais exactement d'où il venait, il tenait ça de sa mère, Emma._

 _Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, et je l'avais plutôt bien caché, mais énoncé ce fait, rien que dans ma tête, avait été très difficile, parce que je les voyais s'enfuir tous les deux, en me laissant là, seule, sur le bord de la route moi qui n'avait finalement aucun lien de sang avec lui moi, qui n'était rien, pour personne d'autre que lui. J'avais eu peur de perdre le peu que j'avais, un fils adoptif, une amante mystérieuse. J'avais eu peur de les perdre, j'avais eu peur de perdre mon poste si tout venait à se savoir, j'avais eu peur du chantage de Gold – qui avait réitéré ses menaces sans que j'en touche un mot à Emma. J'avais eu peur de beaucoup de chose mais à pressent, dire à haute voix, qu'elle était la mère biologique d'Henry, ne me posait plus aucun problème, dire qu'elle était chère à mon cœur n'était plus compliqué, et il me tardait de le crier plus encore à la face du monde entier._

 _Nous avons déjeuné tous les trois sous la véranda, sous les derniers rayons du soleil avant d'entrer vraiment dans l'hiver. Nous étions heureux comme jamais nous l'avions été, et voir leurs sourires, si semblables, si radieux, de voir la malice dans leurs yeux, me mettait de bonne humeur pour toute la journée à venir, pour toute la saison à venir même._

 _Mais, en les regardant manger tous les deux, retenant leurs rires, la bouche pleines de bonnes choses, je me devais – et ce devait être plus fort que moi – d'éclaircir la situation. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça aussi flou. Certes, il n'avait pas posé de question en voyant Emma ici, ce matin certes il avait préparé le petit déjeuné pour trois certes il n'avait pas grimacé ou fait autre chose de désagréable lorsque j'avais invité Emma à danser à sa place, mais je me devais d'être la plus franche possible avec lui. Du haut de ses dix ans, il comprenait beaucoup de chose et je savais qu'il comprenait maintenant les liens particuliers qui nous unissait, et pourtant j'ai eu besoin de dire tout cela à haute voix._

 _« Henry, il faut qu'on parle. » Ai-je dit un peu trop sèchement, au point qu'il s'est arrêté de manger et de bouger en me fixant dans les yeux._

 _« Oui, maman. » A-t-il murmuré en avalant sa bouchée rapidement._

 _« Mon cœur, je … d'abords, je suis très contente de toi, tu as été un parfait gentleman hier soir. »_

 _Je l'ai vu s'apaiser et relâcher ses épaules tendues puis me sourire._

 _« C'était une très jolie réception, maman. Vraiment très jolie. » A-t-il dit avant de croquer de nouveau dans un morceau de toast plein de confiture._

 _« Oui, magnifique. » Rajouta Emma en me prenant la main sous la table._

 _« Henry… je pense que tu as compris qu'Emma et moi, on s'apprécie beaucoup ? »_

 _Ils ont tous les deux eu du mal à déglutir et j'ai souri malgré moi de leur embarras, identique et presque comique._

 _« Hm… Heu… Oui, je crois. » A-t-il bafouillé._

 _« Bien, parce que c'est le cas. Je pense que tu as compris hier soir, qu'en invitant Emma à ta place, je faisais passer un message ? Il se trouve que je voulais te protéger… je … tu sais comment sont les gens dans notre ville, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un se serve de votre lien, à tous les deux, contre toi. Je ne voulais céder à aucun chantage et je ne voulais entendre aucune rumeur qui aurait pu te blesser. Tu me comprends ? »_

 _« Tu parle de Mr Gold n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Hm, oui, comment as-tu deviné ? »_

 _« Il est venu me poser des questions, peu de temps après notre retour de Boston. »_

 _« Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a … »_

 _Emma m'a fait taire et elle a calmé en quelques secondes ma soudaine et furieuse colère. Puis elle s'est retournée vers Henry, très calme, très sérieuse._

 _« Henry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »_

 _« Pas grand-chose, il détourne bien ses questions pour avoir ce qu'il veut, mais je ne lui ai donné que des réponses évasives et j'ai rien dit du tout sur les dossiers que j'avais pris. Et de toute façon, j'étais pas encore au courant quand il est venu me voir, alors je pouvais pas lui dire grand-chose, mais je me méfie toujours de lui, comme tu me l'as appris, maman. »_

 _« C'est bien mon grand. » Ai-je dit en reprenant mon souffle._

 _Il a repris son souffle aussi et le court de son assiette. Emma me regardait encore comme pour m'apaiser, comme pour me dissuader de commettre un meurtre, chose éventuellement envisageable vu l'ampleur de ma haine contre Gold, qui n'avait de cesse de monter en puissance depuis quelques minutes. J'ai respiré lentement, comme elle m'intimait de le faire, pour ne pas gâcher cette belle journée et j'ai trouvé dans ses yeux, la force de laisser couler._

 _« On s'occupera de ça demain, tu veux bien ? »_

 _« Oui, Em', oui, tu as raison. »_

 _Elle a souri et ses yeux souriaient aussi d'une lueur que j'aimais follement admirer. Elle était précieuse à mon cœur au point de ne pas vouloir contrarier ce premier petit déjeuné tous les trois, à l'abri du froid, sous un pâle soleil qui semblait vouloir nous accompagner dans cette journée unique et radieuse. Je crois que je lui souriais en retour, avant qu'Henry ne me sorte de mes pensées._

 _« Alors, donc, si j'ai bien tout compris… vous êtes amoureuses ? »_

 _Et là c'est moi qui ait eu beaucoup de mal à rester de marbre. C'est exactement ce que je voulais clarifier avec lui et pourtant ça me prenait au dépourvu. Et Emma aussi visiblement, elle était devenue rouge pivoine en quelques secondes et évitait mon regard comme j'évitais le sien. Puis j'ai respiré un grand coup, encore une fois._

 _« Oui mon grand, c'est ça. »_

 _« Toi, ma maman ? Et, toi, ma mère biologique ? Y'avait franchement combien de chance pour que ça arrive un truc pareil ?!» Insistait-il, plus par provocation que pour comprendre vraiment, car je crois qu'il avait tout compris et qu'il en rajoutait exprès._

 _« Très peu certainement Gamin mais… Enfin… Bon je sais ça peut paraitre étrange au début mais, tu sais, c'est assez fréquent en fait dans notre société et depuis toujours, en réalité, même à l'époque des … » Répondis Emma calmement._

 _« Ah bon ? » Dit-il faussement choqué._

 _« Em, arrête, il se fou de toi, il sait parfaitement ce que c'est. Je lui ai déjà parlé de l'homosexualité. »_

 _« Ah oui ? Quand ça ? Et en quels termes ? » A-t-elle souhaité savoir._

 _Henry se mit à rire et moi, à rougir. Elle nous regardait sans comprendre. Henry se bidonnait sur sa chaise car il repensait à cette fois où, l'été dernier, je mettais confusément trompée en saluant un garagiste sur une aire d'autoroute, et qui en réalité était une femme, et qui une fois la gêne passée, m'avait délibérément fait des avances. J'avais, sur le chemin du retour, pesté contre les mécaniciens et toute leur corporation, un peu irrationnellement et j'avais expliqué à Henry qu'il y avait des femmes qui se prenaient pour des hommes, et des hommes qui se prenaient pour des femmes. Et ce jeune insolent avait rétorqué '' Un peu comme toi, Madame LE Maire'', et je n'avais pas su où me mettre pendant tout le reste du trajet, en tentant de lui expliquer la différence et d'expliquer, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, que les préférences des gens, ce n'étaient pas notre problème._

 _« Peu importe. » Ai-je rétorqué, encore morte de honte._

 _Elle m'a regardé, me suppliant de lui raconter._

 _« Je te raconterai plus tard. Henry, tais-toi, s'il te plait. » Ai-je murmuré pendant qu'Henry tentait de fermer sa bouche pour pas lui raconter lui-même._

 _« Bon très bien, faites des cachoteries, mais je le serais un jour, je suis Sherif, n'oubliez pas ! »_

 _« On n'oubliera pas, promis, Chérie. Henry…écoute, je veux que tu saches que tu es notre bien le plus précieux et que, quoiqu'il arrive, nous t'aimerons toujours. »_

 _« Alors vous êtes ensemble parce que je suis votre fils, à toutes les deux ? Vous faites ça pour ne pas avoir à me partager ? »_

 _« Oh non, mon grand, bien sûr que non. » Répliqua Emma immédiatement._

 _« En fait, Henry… Emma et moi, on a commencé à se voir bien avant de savoir pour toi. » Ai-je conclu avec un petit sourire en repensant malgré moi à ces semaines-là._

 _« Hm, je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. »_

 _« Et alors comment tu te sens face à tout ça ? »_

 _« C'est cool. » A-t-il dit simplement en reprenant une bouchée._

 _Nous avons ri, et parlé d'autre chose puis, je lui ai raconté l'histoire, vu que ça restait lourdement en suspens, et nous avons ri encore plus. Et il me semblait avoir lu dans le regard d'Emma, ce petit excès de jalousie à l'idée qu'une femme – bien que semblable en tout point à un homme – ait pu me faire de telles propositions avant elle. J'en ai secoué la tête de droite à gauche, ne sachant si je devais la croire folle amoureuse ou bien folle tout court. Et je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rit que ce matin-là. Puis nous avons fini de déjeuner lentement, comme si nous ne voulions pas que ce moment prenne fin. Mais j'ai quand même envoyé Henry à la salle de bain et nous avons fini notre café, toutes les deux, silencieuses, le sourire aux lèvres._

 _Peu de temps après ça, Emma était retournée chez elle, pour se changer, prendre quelques affaires afin de finir le week-end de Thanksgiving avec nous, et pour nourrir le chien – que personnellement j'avais presque oublié. Elle avait eu cette petite tête adorable, une petite moue inquiète à l'idée de le laisser seul encore une nuit. Elle le cachait bien, elle avait toujours cet air férocement courageux affiché sur le visage mais j'avais eu le temps de déceler cette peine._

 _J'ai soupiré un bon coup, j'ai supposé que si je voulais d'Emma Swan dans ma vie et dans celle de mon fils, je devais prendre le chien avec – au passage merci Mr Gold et ses petits trafics. J'avais toujours dit non à Henry. J'avais tenu bon toutes ces années, je ne voulais pas d'un animal dans cette maison, d'un chat à la rigueur mais en aucun cas d'un chien. J'avais cédé pour l'aquarium et les poissons exotiques et résultat, ces foutues bestioles suivaient à la trace notre femme de ménage quand elle passait devant le large bassin avec son aspirateur ou sa serpillère, parce qu'elle les nourrissait bien évidement, mais s'en était devenu presque comique. Alors oui, j'avais toujours tenu bon._

 _Et pourtant, j'ai soupiré, et j'ai dit ces mots que je ne pensais jamais dire un jour._

 _« Ramène-le. »_

 _« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

 _« Ton chien, prend le avec toi. Son panier, sa gamelle. Enfin… pour ce soir. »_

 _« Ok, je répète, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Regina Mills, le maire impitoyable de cette ville ? »_

 _« Arrête de te foutre de moi. Le Maire a de nouvelles priorités, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »_

 _« Hm intéressant ! »_

 _« Mais ne l'ébruite surtout pas ! »_

 _Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil et un geste de 'motus et bouche cousue' en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis elle est partie, mais elle est revenue bien vite, avec le Cabot dans son sillage pour le plus grand bonheur d'Henry, complètement fou de joie qui en oublia ses occupations de la journée pour jouer avec lui._

 _Dans l'après-midi, on a frappé à la porte du manoir. C'était Ruby, les yeux cernés et encore brillants, qui nous apportait les restes des préparations du repas que Granny avait gardé pour eux, de la dinde, de la purée, un bol de sauce et une tarte aux noix, chocolat et caramel. Elle aperçut la silhouette d'Emma dans l'entrée et ne fut pas étonnée. Elle l'a juste salué mais je sentais son envie de nous charrier, envie qu'elle retenait très mal. J'ai pris les plats, je l'ai remercié et me suis éclipsée pour ranger tout ça en cuisine et laisser les deux amies discuter ensembles._

 **Emma Swan :**

Ruby était à la porte du Manoir avec un tas de plats sous aluminium dans les bras. J'avais pas entendu leur conversation mais je suis venue à sa rencontre quand Regina est repartie les mains pleines.

« Hey, alors Swann comment ça va ? »

« Hm, salut Rub'. Bien et toi ? Pas trop mal au crâne ? »

« Non, impeccable ! » Dit-elle, peu convaincante, en se massant les tempes.

« Je vois ça ! »

« … Tu sais quoi ? J'suis vraiment contente pour vous ! »

« Merci Rub', t'es adorable. »

« Non, je suis sérieuse, voir Regina faire ça hier soir, ça a choqué tout le monde mais en même temps ça a cassé son image, une bonne fois pour toute, elle s'est réconciliée avec tous les habitants en faisant ça, en montrant qu'elle est humaine après tout, c'était vraiment génial les filles ! »

« Hm, ouais, elle est formidable, tu as raison. Allez, rentre chez toi maintenant et mollo sur les commérages ! »

« Je crois que c'est trop tard pour les commérages, cette histoire est du pain béni pour toutes les mégères de la ville mais ça va faire tellement de bien à tout le monde en fin de compte. Et moi ça m'a fait réfléchir… je crois que je vais faire un petit voyage très prochainement. »

« Au Kansas ? »

« Tu as tout compris. Merci Emma. Je crois que tu fais beaucoup de bien a tout le monde ici. »

« Merci Rub, rentre bien, va te reposer un peu ! »

Elle est repartie en me faisant un petit signe de la main et j'étais très contente pour elle. Avant le diner, Regina appela Granny pour la remercier, elle lui était très reconnaissante de ce geste, au point de l'inviter, elle et Ruby, à un diné ici, au Manoir, courant de la semaine prochaine, en précisant qu'on pouvait compter sur ma présence aussi - et même si on ne m'avait même pas demandé mon avis, je savais déjà qu'effectivement, il faudrait une urgence au Poste pour que je n'y sois pas.

Pendant cette fin d'après-midi heureuse, j'étais un peu en retrait, les observant dans leur rituel du dimanche, un peu chamboulé par la fête d'hier, et par ma présence - et aussi par celle du chien. Comme Henry qui avait du se laver les mains dix fois avant de passer à table parce qu'il ne cessait de jouer avec le Cabot. Comme Regina qui rougissait entre deux regards pendant que je l'aidais à dresser la table. Comme cette balade dans Mifflin Street, au coucher du soleil, pour promener le chien.

Et puis, un peu plus tard ce soir-là, Regina lisait un vieux livre dans le canapé, Henry jouait à la console assis sur des coussins posés au sol avec le chien collé tout contre lui. Je me suis assise près d'elle, je l'ai embrassé tendrement, sans plus de pudeur et j'ai vu Henry rire et se cacher les yeux en grimaçant.

Et puis, j'ai vu la vie défiler lentement jusqu'à ce que l'hiver s'installe. Tous les trois dans ce salon, vivant des jours paisibles et tranquilles, s'inventant de nouveaux souvenirs, apprenant à se connaitre par cœur. J'ai vu le sourire de Regina, toujours aussi lumineux, se poser sur moi jour après jour. J'ai vu Henry assis à la table du salon en train de faire ses devoirs, sage et concentré j'ai vu, près de la cheminée en pierre blanches, le panier à motif d'étoiles de Sherif, avec le Cabot dedans, beaucoup plus grand, lourdement endormit avec les pattes dépassant largement sur les côtés. J'ai vu ma vie changer, défiler lentement devant moi, et pour la première fois, je n'ai pas eu peur. Pour la première fois, j'étais même fière de moi et d'eux, eux qui me rendaient meilleure que je ne l'avais jamais été.

J'ai vu le temps défiler devant moi encore un peu plus, comme des scènes d'un film que l'on passerait plus vite et d'autres plus lentement. Je me suis vue agenouillée devant elle, et je l'ai vu me dire oui je nous ai vu en voyages, loin dans des paysages inconnus je me suis vu lui dire que j'avais envie d'un bébé je nous ai vu en famille, partager de petits et de grands moments je me suis vu sur l'horizon tenant sa main dans la mienne pour continuer de vivre ensemble, pour toujours.

J'ai vu la vie qui m'attendait si je restais assise auprès d'elle et je suis restée, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il m'était impossible de songer à les quitter un jour. Oui, j'allais poser définitivement mes bagages à Storybrook. C'était idiot, mais assise à côté d'elle, mon bras autour de ses épaules, son parfum autour de moi, je me suis mise à rire, toute seule, nerveusement, au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux et des crampes au ventre.

« Em', est-ce que tout va bien ? » Me demanda Regina, inquiète mais aussi amusée de mon rire.

« Maman ? » Répliqua Henry avec les yeux ronds.

J'ai repris mon calme et mon souffle comme j'ai pu.

« Hm, oui, je vais bien, je vais très bien… Mes chéris, je crois que je suis enfin heureuse… »

Elle m'a souri tendrement avant de m'embrasser tout aussi tendrement. Henry à détourner le regard et à même cacher les yeux du chien, réveillé par mes rires.

Entre nos baisers et leurs sourires, j'étais irrémédiablement devenue quelqu'un d'heureux. J'étais devenue ce que je n'avais jamais espéré devenir, grâce à eux deux. J'ai eu l'impression qu'une petite ombre me quittait, cette sensation qui m'avait habité toute ma vie, cette idée de ne pas être à ma place m'avait quitté, pour de bon. Pour la première fois, je n'avais plus aucune envie de fuir, absolument plus aucune envie d'être ailleurs, qu'ici et maintenant.

( F. I . N )


	22. Jour 7300

**Jour 3750 et quelques …**

 **20ans après :**

Nous étions au mois de Mai, le soleil irradiait par les fenêtres et éclairait l'intérieur d'une maison autrefois chic et très ordonnée, qui aujourd'hui respirait le désordre d'une vie pleine de joie et d'événements en tout genre. Dans le salon du Manoir Mills, Emma et Regina, étaient toutes les deux assises dans un canapé en cuir capitonné face à une caméra, posée sur un trépied.

Derrière elles, sur une commode d'époque en acajou, il y avait des photos qui défilaient telles des arrêts sur image, telles des morceaux de pellicule du film de leur vie, des instants inoubliables imprimés sur papier témoignant de leurs vies bien rempli. On pouvait y voir des photos de charmantes soirées organisées dans le jardin, sous un abri de toile et de guirlandes illuminant la nuit profonde des photos d'elles en famille sur un voilier en pleine mer ou au large des côtes de quelconques îles exotiques et ensoleillées à l'instar du climat du Maine des photos de leur mariage sur les bords du lac, sous une arche de fleurs blanches, où leurs sourires irradiaient de mille feux des photos avec pleins amis et des enfants partout des photos d'anniversaires où l'on compte plus les bougies des photos de jours ordinaires comme des balades en forêts avec le chien ou à cheval, et bien d'autres photographies, de petits et de grands évènements. Derrière elles se retraçait le chemin d'un parcours heureux qu'elles avaient traversé ensemble contre vent et marrée.

Emma avait de beaux reflets gris dans ses cheveux d'or, Regina s'entêtait encore à colorer ses racines poivres et sel en noir ébène. Leurs sourires arboraient de fines ridules aux coins des lèvres, preuves qu'elles n'avaient jamais cessé de rire ensembles. Dans leurs regards complices, on pouvait encore sentir cette fine dualité entre elles, ce réflexe de s'affronter encore et toujours régnait entre elles deux, comme pour attiser le feu, comme pour que jamais il ne meurt, sachant pertinemment qu'elles finiraient sur la même longueur d'onde, qu'elles tomberaient irrémédiablement d'accords sur tous les sujets, qu'elles trouveraient inévitablement les mêmes solutions à toutes difficultés, tous les obstacles qu'elle allaient rencontré. Elles s'étaient trouvé un commun accord parfait, parfois tumultueux mais auquel avaient toujours survécu.

On pouvait encore lire cette différence, qui pourtant les complètes l'une, l'autre on pouvait voir leur franchise sans borne, leur humour partagé et leur amour inconditionnel, rien qu'en les observant attentivement quelques minutes. Elles avaient changé mais ce lien fascinant entre elles n'avaient jamais cessé d'exister, ce sentiment partagé qui était né d'un presque malentendu, n'avait jamais cessé de briller et de se propager.

Elles avaient vieillies et embellies avec les années, se tenant serrées l'une à côté de l'autre, le sourire en coin, et les yeux pétillants comme il y a 20ans, comme à leur première rencontre.

« Tant de temps est passé depuis cette année où je suis arrivée à Storybrook… »

« Et aujourd'hui, nous à la veille du mariage de notre fils! » Se réjouissait Regina.

« Qui aurai cru que je serais là pour le voir ? Je me souviens de tout, comme si c'était hier. Il y a longtemps, je n'avais plus aucun espoir et puis je t'ai rencontré... »

« C'est toi qui nous a trouvé Henry et moi, et tu nous as sauvé … bien souvent. »

Emma souriait et Regina serrait sa main dans la sienne.

« Je ne sais toujours pas comment tout cela a pu arriver, je ne l 'explique toujours pas, 20ans après. »

« Tu cherches encore des réponses ? La vie ne te suffit pas. »

« Oh si, la vie avec toi me suffit amplement »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par-là ? »

« Ca veut dire, votre Majesté, que vous n'êtes pas facile à vivre tous les jours. »

« Pourtant tu es restée ! »

« Hm oui je suis restée, et c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie. »

« Et j'en suis si heureuse. »

« J'ai cessé de fuir ce que j'étais, le jour où je t'ai rencontré. »

« Non, le jour où tu as rencontré Henry. »

« Hm… peut-être ? Peu importe. »

« Tu es restée pour Henry ? »

« Bien sûr, oui, mais … je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, bien avant de savoir qu'il était mon enfant. Si je suis restée c'est, en grande partie, parce que tu étais sa mère. »

« Tu aurais pu partir une fois qu'il avait atteint la majorité ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu me faire dire que j'aurai pu partir ? »

« Parce que je le sais, je le vois. Je te vois, regarder l'horizon tous les soirs et rêver d'ailleurs. »

« Tu crois que c'est ça que je fais ? »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Tu crois que je regrette d'être restée avec vous à Storybrook ? »

« Non, mais je … »

« Tu te souviens de cette soirée de Thanksgiving dans la grange abandonnée ? »

« Oui bien évidement que je me souviens de cette soirée ! »

« Si j'avais dû partir, je l'aurais fait ce soir-là. »

« Pourquoi ce soir-là ? Tu as eu les milliers d'occasions de partir. »

« Parce que ce soir-là, j'ai failli ne jamais venir et partir très loin pendant que tu avais le dos tourné. Et puis je suis venue quand même, et tu m'as fait confiance. Quand tu m'as tendu la main devant tout le monde, j'ai compris. J'ai vu les chemins qui s'ouvraient devant moi : partir et ne jamais revoir Henry et te briser le cœur. Ou cesser de fuir, assumer ce que je désirais et me battre pour le garder. Je me croyais définitivement voué à rester malheureuse et tu m'as offert le choix de ne plus l'être. Tu m'as donnée la force d'y croire vraiment. J'ai fait ce choix, ce soir-là… enfin je crois…»

« C'est étonnant. » Murmura Regina.

« Quoi donc ? »

« J'ai toujours pensé que c'était toi qui m'avait donné la force d'y croire, que c'était grâce à toi que j'avais eu le courage de faire ce geste et de changer, de réviser ma façon de penser, et d'accepter qui j'étais aux yeux de tous et surtout aux miens. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial pourtant. »

« Trop modeste. Tu ne te rends même pas compte du bien que tu fais autour de toi. Emma c'est toi qui est spéciale. Tu as toujours eu ce don de faire ressortir le meilleur de chacun d'entre nous et tu l'as fait avec moi, et … je te l'accorde ce n'était pas chose facile. »

« C'est rien de le dire !»

« Tu sais, cette période de ma vie où l'on s'est rencontré, a été aussi pénible que formidable. Mais je ne regrette rien. Pas le moindre moment. Ni même les cauchemars, les doutes et les angoisses qui me terrorisaient à l'idée de m'attacher à toi, qui me traumatisaient à l'idée que tu sois sa mère et que tu veuilles me le reprendre. Mais je repasserais par-là un millier de fois, s'il le fallait, pour pouvoir vivre avec toi, tout ce que nous avons vécu. »

« Hm… moi non plus, mon amour, je ne regrette rien. Et quand je regarde l'océan, je ne rêve pas d'ailleurs. Je prie pour qu'au loin, les âmes seules, comme je l'étais avant, trouvent la paix que j'ai trouvé ici, avec toi pour que les familles séparées se retrouvent et aient leurs fin heureuses. »

« Réellement ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, aucun regret de t'être un jour fait muté dans ce patelin paumé ? »

« Absolument aucun ! » A-t-elle dit en plantant ses lèvres contre celles de Regina.

« Em' Chérie. Je crois que l'on s'est égaré du sujet, cette vidéo, ça ne va pas du tout. » Reprit cette dernière, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Au contraire laisse tourner, Gina... »

« Mais Henry connait cette histoire, il était jeune mais il sait tout ça… »

« Alors ça sera pour Candice. »

« Mais cette vidéo est pour le mariage d'Henry et… »

« Je sais bien, on fera une copie… ne gâche pas tout, à vouloir sans cesse tout… »

« Contrôler ?! »

« Non ! Je n'allais pas… bon si j'allais dire ça, mais je … Gina, veux-tu bien te taire ? »

« … »

« Merci. Je… »

Emma reporta son attention vers la caméra.

« … Henry, Gamin, je te souhaite tous mes meilleurs vœux et espoirs pour ton mariage. Je suis extrêmement fière de toi, de ce que tu es devenu, de ton parcours, de la personne sensible et dévoué que tu es, mais aussi pour la ténacité et la rigueur dont tu as fait preuve, on se demande de qui tu tiens ça ? Hein ?! »

« Hey ! » S'offusqua Regina avant de rire.

« Enfin, Mr le futur Juge des Affaires Pénales de l'état de New York, je te souhaite dans le mariage, comme dans ta carrière, toute la réussite que tu mérites. Ta mère et moi, nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur, et nous te soutenons de toutes nos forces. Nous serons bien évidement présentes pour tes noces. On ne louperait ça pour rien au monde. »

« Notre fils a tout réussit ! Je suis si fière de toi, mon Petit Prince !»

« Tu es contente de lui ? »

« Bien évidement. Juge en Droit pénal, ce petit malin a réussi à suivre nos deux carrières en parallèle, et il ira très loin. »

« Je le sais, ce n'est pas ton fils pour rien. » Déclara Emma.

« Enfin Henry, nous avons une annonce à te faire. Nous te confions les clefs du Manoir Mills, il est toi. Storybrook se porte bien, j'ai effectué mon dernier mandat de Maire, je ne me représenterais plus et j'ai envie de prendre l'air. Alors ta mère, ta sœur et moi quittons la ville pour un moment. Le ciel gris du Maine ne nous scié plus au teint alors nous partons pour la côte Ouest. La Californie probablement. »

« Nous reviendrons vivre dans la Maison aux Pensées, sur la Corniche, quand nous serons trop vieilles pour tenir debout. »

Regina souri tendrement.

« Trop vieille nous ? Jamais ? »

« C'est vrai, tu ne t'avoueras jamais vieille toi ? » Demanda Emma.

« Eh bien non ! »

« Après tout, tu as raison, tu es toujours aussi séduisante qu'avant, il y a un maléfice la dessous, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Un maléfice, quelle idiotie ! »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« L'amour ! »

« Oh oui, l'amour, c'était dont ça ! » A dit Emma en levant les épaules.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, Emma avait toujours continué de faire ça, de faire comme si la vie l'effleurait de sentiments éphémères, comme si les événements lui étaient indifférents, elle avait continué de faire de l'humour au lieu de s'avouer éperdument amoureuse. Et comme toujours ça faisait sourire la Reine car elle seule savait qu'entre ses fausses humeurs étourdies, il y avait un amour réel et dévorant.

« Enfin voilà mes enfants, vous savez tout, comment votre mère et moi on s'est rencontrées, on s'est détestées pour finalement ne plus pouvoir se passer l'une de l'autre. » Reprit Emma.

« Faudra quand même couper des passages, chérie. On ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça. »

« Oui, oui. Promis. »

« Je ne plaisante pas, Emma. »

« Oui… Enfin nous voilà, après 15ans de mariage et deux enfants parfaits. Candice, ma chérie, maintenant tu en sais plus sur l'histoire de ton frère, même si tu savais déjà le principal… Mais ton histoire à toi est un peu différente… »

« Em' chérie. Elle sait tout ça, et elle sait qu'elle a été adoptée aussi ! »

« Oui mais elle ne sait pas combien on la désirée et combien on a souhaité de tout notre cœur qu'elle fasse partie de notre famille combien elle a renforcé nos liens, combien elle a été un cadeau du ciel pour nous rendre la vie encore plus douce qu'elle ne l'était déjà… et combien nous avons… »

Un petit bip sonore coupa leur conversation et la lumière rouge de la caméra s'éteignit lentement comme une chandelle à bout de mèche. L'enregistrement pris fin. Emma soupira, lasse mais presque amusée, pendant que Regina maudissait le maudit engin en panne de batterie.

Leur duo était parfaitement accordé, leurs gestes parfaitement posés, elles étaient mariées depuis si longtemps et pourtant leur joie d'être simplement ensemble sautait aux yeux. Ni les petits tracas de la vie, ni les grands bouleversements, plus rien ne leur faisait peur, ensemble, elles formaient un couple à tout épreuve, un couple hors du commun, unis, aimant, et pourtant, ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'avait abandonné son fort caractère au profil de l'autre. Aucune des deux n'avait pris le dessus, pour dominer l'autre, elles étaient restées égal à elle-même, tenace mais dévorant la vie à pleine dents plus que jamais.

Elles se chamaillaient parfois comme de grandes enfants, mais les vrais moments de crise – car il y en avait eu, comme chez tout le monde – avaient été tout à fait explosifs, mais, jamais, elles ne s'étaient quittées, jamais, elles ne s'étaient dévorées au point de se blesser et de tout fiche en l'air. Elles avaient tenu bon, même dans les pires tempêtes, pour que s'écoulent de nombreux jours heureux, au-delà de toutes leurs espérances.

Après un petit élan de colère vite dissipé, elles échangèrent simplement un regard complice avant de rire et de s'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Emma se leva pour brancher la caméra et reprendre le court de leur vidéo et le court de leurs vies, qui allait prendre un nouveau départ à l'autre bout du pays, qui allait prendre un nouveau virage, accompagné de nouvelles découvertes et de nouvelles joies, pour le pire mais surtout pour le meilleur.

 **Bien des années plus tard :**

Emma se souvenait de ce moment et de tous les autres.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande une fois l'enregistrement fini, machinalement, comme si son doigt était prêt depuis longtemps à accomplir cette tâche. Elle écouta le bruit de la machine qui rembobinait cette vieille cassette usée, puis elle pressa un nouveau bouton pour revoir la scène, une énième fois.

Elle était emmitouflée dans une vieille couverture, assise dans un grand sofa au milieu d'une petite pièce sombre, où l'on devinait un grand bureau ancien et des pans de bibliothèque aux murs derrière elle, ainsi que de larges fenêtres donnant sur le jardin. Pour seule lumière, il y avait la lueur de la télé où elle se repassait cette vidéo en boucle. La vidéo qu'elle et Régina avait faite pour le mariage d'Henry, il y a bien des années de cela.

Elle était seule, elle avait vieilli, ses cheveux blonds étaient devenus blancs et seules quelques mèches très légèrement dorées venaient rappeler l'éclat de sa jeunesse. Les traits de son visage étaient fatigués, ses tâches de rousseurs et les rides aux coins des yeux s'étaient multipliées sauvagement mais elle avait le visage éternel de ces femmes qui ont été belles au-delà de l'imaginable. Ses yeux bleus avaient pâli en nuance de blanc et d'argent, mais l'on y décelait encore les parcelles de lumière bleu vives étourdissantes, celles qui avaient un jour éblouies Regina Mills.

A côté du sofa où elle se tenait, trônait un petit guéridon de bois aux pieds sculptés, sur lequel une tasse de thé vide était abandonné, à côté d'une assiette de petits gâteaux auxquels elle n'avait pas touché. Plus loin sur ce guéridon, il y avait une jolie lampe et quelques photos encadrées. Elle passa un doigt fragile et tremblant sur le cadre le plus proche d'elle : une photo de Régina, prise il y a des années dans le jardin près des rosiers qu'elle aimait tant, un portrait d'elle, les yeux souriants et aimants, le sourire à peine retenu, la joie collé aux joues. Eblouissante.

La vidéo reprit au début et Emma reporta son attention dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait nouveau et très important. Elle connaissait pourtant par cœur les dialogues de leur histoire, elle connaissait par cœur les tonalités irritées ou les rires de sa femme, elle connaissait la moindre humeur et pourtant elle la regardait en boucle. En réalité, le seul fait intéressant, c'était d'entendre sa voix. Cette voix grave et empreint d'autorité naturelle, cette voix qui lui manquait, cette voix qui la première fois qu'elle lui était parvenue aux oreilles, lui en avait froissé l'échine jusqu'au frisson.

Emma n'avait rien n'oublié de toutes ces années et parfois elle préférerait pouvoir.

Elle repensa à tous ces moments instables où elle avait songé à quitter les rivages de Storybrook par n'importe quel moyen, tous ces moments où finalement quelque chose l'avait retenu elle se souvenait de ses cheveux noirs dans le vent, de ses yeux qui la désirait et de sa voix qui lui hurlait de restait et de l'aimer. Elle se souvenait pourquoi avoir aimé Regina Mills avait été la meilleure chose qu'elle avait faite dans sa vie, mais Regina n'était plus là.

« Maman ?! »

Emma soupira lourdement et cacha machinalement la télécommande sous les replis de sa couverture.

« Maman ?! »

Elle entendit la voix se rapprocher. Une voix de jeune femme, dans la trentaine, posée et suave, qui l'appelait à travers la maison.

« Mais … Maman ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Dit la jolie jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce obscure.

« Eh bien quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'enfermes, dans le noir, dans le bureau de maman ? »

« Parce que j'y suis bien. »

La jeune femme soupira avec un petit sourire triste.

« Je sais. »

Emma reporta son regard vers la télévision qui continuait de diffuser cette vieille vidéo en sourdine.

« Maman, tu ne devrais pas… »

« Candice, ma chérie, laisse-moi. S'il te plait. »

« Viens avec moi au salon, Henry va bientôt faire son discours, il passe sur toutes les principales chaines du pays ! Tu ne veux pas manquer ça ! »

« Hm… tu as raison, je ne peux pas manquer ça… »

Emma prit la main que lui tendait sa fille, elle se releva du sofa difficilement puis agrippa sa canne. Elle attrapa la photo de Regina sur le guéridon et la blotti contre elle, tout en cramponnant le bras de Candice de l'autre main pour pouvoir marcher.

« Toi non plus, mon amour, tu ne peux pas louper ça. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle la serra si fort contre sa poitrine que le verre aurait pu se briser. Elle s'accrochait si fort à ce qui lui restait d'elle, que sa propre fille le sentit dans l'étreinte de sa main fragile et tremblante sur son bras.

Elles prirent place dans le grand salon, où d'autres membres de la famille attendaient le discours tant attendu du fils prodige. Fils pour elle, frère pour Candice, père et même oncle à présent, Henry avait finalement eu la famille dont il n'avait jamais osé rêvé étant enfant. Ce soir, sa femme et ses enfants étaient à Storybrook, Candice, son mari et leurs enfants habitaient le Manoir, les fêtes approchaient, tous aimaient se retrouver. Emma avait eu une bien plus grande part de bonheur qu'elle ne l'avait jamais espéré. Elle avait eu toute une vie avec Elle, toute une vie qui avait effacé les stigmates d'une ancienne, plus brutale. Elle avait eu droit à cette deuxième chance, elle ne l'avait pas laissé passer, mais aujourd'hui, elle souffrait d'un autre mal.

Emma écouta le début du discours de son fils, impressionné par sa prestance mais pas trop étonnée. Il tenait ça de Regina, elle lui avait assez répété de se tenir droit. Il était grand et beau, parlant d'une voix claire et intelligible, loin du petit garçon qui marmonnait, insolent, entre ses dents. Mais Emma n'écoutait déjà plus les détails et les thermes compliqués qui jalonnait son discours. Elle n'était déjà plus là, plus vraiment présente entre les murmures de sa famille et les murs de cette maison où elle avait vécu pendant bien des années. Son regard se portait, un peu flou, au hasard de ces choses qui l'entourait, et elle se savait aimé et entouré. Elle se savait en sécurité et savait qu'elle avait finalement réussi sa vie, mais Son absence se propageait en elle, encore et encore. Cette absence, bien trop lourde à porter, qui ne diminuait sa douleur que lorsqu'elle s'oubliait dans ses souvenirs ou dans le sommeil, pour la retrouver.

Elle avait été forte toute sa vie mais elle sentait sa vigueur l'abandonner. Elle sentait ses souvenirs et les années passées la rattraper, et surtout elle sentait le manque d'Elle comme un vide prenant possession de son corps de l'intérieur et l'épuisant entièrement. Il lui était impossible de se battre plus longtemps, elle avait tenté de le faire, pour respecter sa promesse de toujours garder espoir quoiqu'il arrive. Elle avait tenté de rester digne quand la femme de sa vie avait, il y a quelques mois de cela, succomber rapidement aux affres de la vie. Elles avaient eu le temps de vieillir ensemble, de tout se dire, de tout se prouver, de tout partager, elles avaient eu le temps de prévoir l'avenir de leurs enfants, de les voir grandir et même de les voir devenir parents. Elles avaient profité de leur vie et Regina souhaitait plus que tout, qu'elle reste forte, même après son départ.

Emma se souleva de son fauteuil sans que personne ne le remarque, trop absorbé par le discours d'Henry sur grand écran. Elle agrippa sa canne et la photo de Regina puis partie à petit pas vers le couloir. De là, elle parcouru encore les quelques mètres jusqu'à la porte du jardin. Elle arriva doucement sur une petite terrasse, face aux allées de rosiers que Regina aimait tant. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil en rotin et, déplia sur ses genoux, le plaid qui s'y trouvait. Elle porta la photo de sa femme à son cœur. Elle laissa tomber la canne à terre. Elle se mit à sourire doucement, du coin des lèvres et son petit air insolent était toujours là, éternel, marqué d'impertinence et de provocation. Peu après, son regard se troubla, pourtant, jamais il ne lui avait semblé voir aussi clair de toute sa vie.

Elle senti son souffle s'apaiser tranquillement, et puis, la quitter lentement. Et, elle aurait juré la voir au fond du jardin, oui, elle aurait juré voir Regina avancer lentement vers elle, avancer d'un pas si léger qu'elle lui semblait flotter légèrement au-dessus du sol. C'était bien elle, sa démarche un brin provocatrice, sa beauté resplendissante, son élégance éternelle et ce charme naturel c'était elle, avec sur le visage, un sourire fragile qui l'invitait à la suivre.

« Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Vivre plus longtemps sans toi est un enfer. Je préfère te rejoindre. » A murmuré Emma avant de s'éteindre sur la petite terrasse qui donnait sur le jardin, où elles avaient eu l'habitude de se retrouver tous les soirs en tête à tête.

Elle ferma les yeux et tendis la main vers le vide devant elle, refermant ses doigts sur la main de Regina. Elle soupira une dernière fois, et sa main retomba sur ses genoux. Pourtant, son sourire était resté accroché à ses lèvres, comme si tout allait bien, comme si elle l'avait enfin retrouvé, comme s'il lui était impossible, dans cette vie ou dans une autre, de ne pas être avec elle. Sa vie ici prit fin, l'image de Regina à jamais graver dans le cœur, comme le seul et unique bien qu'elle veuille emporter dans la tombe et au-delà.

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

La veille des funérailles, au milieu de l'hiver, Henry trouva une lettre dans le tiroir du bureau de Regina. Il était revenu de New-York dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, quelque temps après son discours, et bien qu'anéanti, il avait retrouvé Candice au plus vite.

Il appela sa sœur et tous les deux, assis au coin du feu, dans le bureau de leur mère, ils eurent les larmes aux yeux avant même de se mettre à lire.

« _**A mes chères enfants, Henry, Candice,**_

 _ **Ne pleurez pas trop votre vieille mère. Vous le savez mieux que quiconque, Elle me manque plus que tout.**_

 _ **Vous êtes son reflet, chaque jour je la vois en vous deux chaque jour je reconnais son audace et son assurance dans vos gestes les plus banales, chaque jours son image me revient a travers vous, dans les mots que vous employé, les intonations qui lui était propres et qui vous sont acquises, chaque jours qui passent, je vous aime un peu plus mes enfants, au point que le cœur m'en sert.**_

 _ **Henry, continu ta formidable carrière, tu es honnête et loyale, tu changeras peut-être les choses pour les gens qui en ont vraiment besoin dans notre société. Je te fais confiance pour ça. Tu as ce don. Et prend soin de ta famille, de ton adorable femme et de tes deux charmants garnements. J'aimerais que tu leur parles de leurs grands-mères pour qu'ils ne nous oublient pas. Parle le leur de la brillante et magnifique femme qu'était ta mère, au pouvoir, à la tête de Storybrook pendant des années, parle le leur de celle qu'elle était vraiment, douce, mère-ours et attentionnée. Puis démontre leur que dans la vie on peut arriver à tout faire, quand on décide d'y croire vraiment. Et puis parle de la chance que l'on a dans cette famille, dit leur qu'il n'y a rien d'impossible dans la vie.**_

 _ **Candice, ma chérie, toi, tu as fait ma joie dès le jour de ton arrivé dans nos vies. Toute petite chose fragile, qui m'a souri en ouvrant de grand yeux la première fois que je t'ai prise dans mes bras. Tu as ma douce folie, cette pointe de rébellion face à l'injustice et au mépris, il y a en toi une force incroyable qui ne cesse de vouloir surgir à tout moment pour la bonne cause. Bats-toi pour tes convictions ma Princesse, mais contrôle tes émotions, elles sont traitres, ta mère me l'a enseigné, il y a bien des années. Tu as son assurance et son intelligence, je suis si fière de toi. Et embrasse le petit ange que tu as mis au monde et qui grandit déjà si vite.**_

 _ **Votre mère, Regina, était fier de vous, à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas. Elle a toujours gardé plus ou moins ses émotions pour elle, elle avait ce retrait autoritaire et respectueux sur les événements mais sachez-le, si elle a toujours exigé le meilleur de vous, c'est qu'elle vous aimait plus que sa propre vie, c'est qu'elle voulait que vous soyez fort pour pouvoir tout affronter.**_

 _ **Nous avons tant de souvenir avec vous les enfants, cette vie merveilleuse, que je n'étais pas sûr de mériter, m'a comblé de joie et de bonheur au-delà de toutes mes plus folles ambitions. Vous m'avez comblé et je veux que vos vies soient aussi rempli que celle que j'ai partagé avec votre mère. Je vous embrasse, à l'infini et je vous aime.**_

 _ **Affectueusement, votre maman, Em**_. »

Dans le même tiroir, Candice dénicha d'autres lettres. Henry essuya discrètement une larme sur sa joue et sa sœur lui fit la délicatesse de ne pas le remarquer. Elle, sans aucune honte, avait déversée sa peine dans les mouchoirs brodés de sa mère, elle avait craqué sous le poids des mots et du chagrin, sans l'ombre d'une gêne devant son grand-frère.

« Tiens, écoute, celle-là est plus ancienne, c'est de … maman. » Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

« Oui et bien ? »

« Non, je veux dire, c'est une lettre de Gina à Em'. »

« Oh… »

Henry tiqua, il s'était à peine remis de la mort de Regina, six mois auparavant, qu'il lui fallait déjà en repasser par là. Il était Juge, il était respecté, il tenait le choc avec toute la dignité dont il pouvait faire preuve, mais la vue de cette lettre le perturba et il recula pour s'affaisser dans le sofa avant que sa sœur ne commence à lire.

« _ **A ma chère et tendre Emma,**_

 _ **Je pensais ma vie extrêmement bien remplie, mon mari me manquait, mais mon travail et mon fils me prenait tout mon temps et toutes mes pensées, jusqu'au jour où tu as débarqué dans nos vies comme une tornade, chamboulant tout en moi sur ton passage.**_

 _ **Dans la lueur bleue de tes yeux, j'ai compris combien mon existence était creuse, combien mon cœur était immense et rempli de rien, vide de sens et de désir. J'étais alors l'image d'une autorité désuète et inutile. J'étais cerné de toutes parts par mes exigences indélébiles et mes caprices de Grande Dame qui voulait que l'on se prosterne à ses pieds et qu'on ne la contredise jamais. J'étais bel et bien un monstre. Et puis tu es arrivée, rayonnante d'une sombre clarté, menaçante, intrigante et tu as bouleversé le court de ma misérable vie.**_

 _ **Tu sais mieux que personne, combien j'ai bataillé pour ne rien éprouver, et tu sais mieux que quiconque, comment tu m'en as détourné. Je n'exhiberais pas les détails de notre amour mais tu sais combien tu m'as transformé et ouverte à des joies dont j'ignorais même l'existence. Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie.**_

 _ **Emma Swan, tu as été le rayon de soleil qui perce les nuages d'un gros orage, tu as été l'étoile qui a guidé mon regard jusqu'au phare et cette terre qui m'a délivré de la noyade, tu as été la bouffée d'air frais qu'il me fallait pour ne pas suffoquer dans ma propre infortune. Je ne t'attendais pas et pourtant on s'est trouvé. Je n'y croyais pas et pourtant. Au-delà d'être la personne la plus intègre, courageuse, généreuse, drôle et loyale que je connaisse, tu as été une mère formidable pour Henry et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante. Grâce à toi, il s'est pleinement épanouie. Grâce à toi, je suis extrêmement fière de lui.**_

 _ **Il fut un temps, c'est vrai, où retrouver la mère biologique d'Henry était un cauchemar pour moi, même si tout était fait pour que cela n'arrive jamais, à présent j'en remercie le Seigneur pour ça, s'il existe et si c'est à lui qu'on doit de s'être trouver. Vous voir réunit à été le plus grand cadeau que la vie m'ait faite. Je revois chaque jour passé en votre présence et je ne peux que m'en réjouir. Et je revois ce jour béni où tu m'as demandé ma main je revois ce jour heureux où l'on s'est dit oui, sous une arche de fleurs blanches, dans le parc, près du lac je revois clairement ces jours de vacances en Italie ou bien à Haïti ; et ce jour d'hiver où tu m'as glissé dans les mains des petits chaussons de bébé, où tu affichais ce sourire timide mais radieux qui reflétait tes envies de maternité, je me revois me raviser puis finalement fondre dans tes bras et accepter l'idée. Je revois tout ceci aussi clairement que si c'était hier. Je nous revois à la maternité, pleurer ensemble sans pouvoir se retenir, en prenant Candice dans nos bras, tout juste âgée de quelques semaines. Je nous revois tous ensembles et je chéries ma vie, sans plus aucun regret, si ce n'est celui de te quitter bientôt.**_

 _ **Je me sais malade mon amour, et je sais aussi que tu refuse encore de voir la vérité. Aucun d'entre nous n'est éternel, mais dans mon cœur, sois en sûr, il n'y aura que toi, jusqu'à la fin. Je ne me souviendrais que de toi.**_

 _ **Il est temps pour moi, bientôt, de quitter cette terre et je t'en prie, mon amour, bats-toi encore. Résiste à cette peine, qui, je le sais, t'envahit déjà. Je t'en prie, reste auprès de nos enfants et petits-enfants, attends ton heure sagement, sans songer à me rejoindre plus vite. Tu as toujours été la plus forte d'entre nous deux, quand j'étais la plus sage. Ou bien est-ce toi qui calmait mes excès de colère, et moi, qui t'encourageais quand tu baissais les bras ? Je ne sais plus, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ensemble nous avons vécu et bien vécu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a forcement une fin à tout, et celle-ci est heureuse. Notre vie a été heureuse.**_

 _ **Je t'aime Emma, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, depuis le premier jour. Embrasse fort les enfants pour moi.**_

 _ **A jamais à toi, Regina Mills.**_ _»_

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, seul le feu osait crépiter doucement. La nuit était tombée, les cloches sonnaient chaque soir en la mémoire de l'ancien Sherif Swan et l'écho se prenait dans le vent froid jusqu'à le porter vers le large.

Entre ses doigts tremblants Candice tenait une autre lettre. C'était en quelque sorte une réponse d'Emma à Regina. Et c'est Henry qui la lu, car sa sœur avait un tremblement dans la voix qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler. Henry eut du mal à commencer, les premiers mots, lus dans sa tête, lui serrait déjà le cœur et la gorge. Il savait l'amour que sa mère biologique portait à sa mère adoptive, et vice et versa il savait combien ce qu'elles avaient accompli ensemble, au-delà des préjugés et des difficultés, était formidable et rare il savait combien elles l'avaient aimé, lui, et il eu beaucoup de mal à lire cette lettre.

« _**A toi, ma très chère Regina,**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse.**_

 _ **Je sais que tu n'es plus là pour lire ses mots, je sais que je t'ai survécu tant bien que mal, mais il aisé de comprendre que la vie sans toi n'a plus grand-chose de réjouissant à mes yeux. Excepté nos deux merveilleux enfants que nous n'avons jamais cessé un seul instant d'aimer. Oui, ma tendre épouse, je n'aspire plus qu'à ce que le temps me rattrape et m'emporte auprès de toi. Je ne souhaite plus que te rejoindre, peu importe où tu es, toi qui a pris soin de mon fils quand je ne pouvais pas le faire toi qui m'a ouvert tes bras au lieu de me repousser comme tu aurais pu le faire en apprenant la vérité toi qui as bien voulu de moi, peu importe mon état toi à qui j'ai dit oui, pour la vie.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas peur de quitter cette terre, quitter cette vie, qui m'a offert toutes les versions possibles de moi, mais je me sens fatiguée. Et quand je pense à cette partie de mon existence à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé depuis très longtemps, je me sens comme si j'avais vécu plusieurs vies en une. Mais la seule chose dont je sois sûr et certaine, c'est que j'ai commencé à vivre en te rencontrant. J'ai commencé à aimer la vie en retrouvant Henry, et j'ai commencé à aimer tout court avec la chaleur de tes baisers et l'étreinte de tes bras. J'ai commencé ma vie avec vous, tout le reste n'était qu'ombres et chimères, cauchemars et ténèbres, comme si, le pâle soleil de Storybrook avait été le premier à posé ses rayons sur moi, pour m'inonder d'une chance inconcevable.**_

 _ **J'avais vécu un tas de choses, pour la plupart sordides, et je me pensais préparer à tout ce qui pouvait encore m'arriver, mais je n'étais pas préparé à toi. J'étais bête et impulsive, tu étais douée et intransigeante. On aurait tout aussi bien pu se sauter à la gorge et s'entretuer. Et nous avons, contre toute attente, fait tout le contraire. Cette attraction-répulsion entre toi et moi, était si grande que nous aurions pu tout détruire sur notre passage, mais heureusement c'est le meilleur de nous qui en ai ressorti. Et je t'aime toujours comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne. Je t'aime toujours comme au premier jour. Ce jour où tu m'as assommé d'un parfait baiser, ce jour où plus jamais je n'ai eu envie des lèvres d'un autre. Tu as comblé les vides immenses qui m'habitaient, tu as comblé ma vie de rire et de charmes. Tu as été ma vie.**_

 _ **Et maintenant que tu n'es plus là, c'est comme si je me retrouvais, enfant, seule et perdue, sous un pont, alors que la pluie déverse autour de moi un torrent de tristesse qui m'inonde et me noie lentement. Je me sens en sursis, je me sens à côté de la vie comme si mes forces m'abandonnaient petit à petit. Je ne me sens plus moi, depuis que tu n'es plus là.**_

 _ **Alors tous les soirs, je pris en silence pour qu'on rappelle à la mort de venir me prendre, pour qu'on lui souffle à l'oreille que mon âme n'aspire plus qu'à la suivre, car la vie n'a de sens que dans la forme de ton sourire qui s'éloigne dans ma mémoire. Je ne veux plus vivre si c'est pour t'oublier.**_

 _ **Je n'ai plus la force de me battre comme tu me l'avais demandé. J'espère que tu me comprends. Et c'est pourquoi je serais bientôt là, Ma chérie, attend moi, où que tu sois, je serais bientôt là.**_

 _ **Avec tout mon amour, éternel, Emma Swan. »**_

Sur les joues d'Henry et Candice, des perles de larmes tracèrent un chemin jusqu'à leurs sourires tristes. Se souvenir de leurs mères dans leurs plus beaux jours, l'étincelle dans le regard et le sourire sur les lèvres, c'était tout ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire, se souvenir d'elles quand elles s'aimaient plus que tout.

F . I . N


End file.
